Total Drama Island Resort!
by TDI 4 Ever
Summary: This is one of the many create your own character stories. 32 teenagers, one host, one chef, and a suitcase full of one million dollars. Who will be the one to succeed in Total Drama Island Resort!
1. Prolouge

One fine summer day, you were lying around the house, doing nothing in particular. In fact, you were bored out of your mind, actually. School had just ended a week ago, and you planned to have partied all summer long with your friends, having the time of your lives. Especially since your parents left the house under your care while they went out on their second honeymoon.

Unfortunately, this proved not to be the case. Your friends are gone. They gave you various excuses, such as: going to the beach, going on a cruise, going to summer camp, have a summer job, visiting grandparents, etc. So now, you are lying around on the couch in the living room, bored out of your mind as you watch T.V., which unfortunately has nothing good on at the moment.

Soon, a commercial comes on as your watching cartoons, and suddenly a handsome man comes on the screen and points his finger at you.

"You!" He shouts. You point to yourself. "Yeah, you!"

"Have nothing to do this summer? Your friends and family all abandon you? Are you completely bored out of your little teenage mind?" The man asked, frowning. You nod, as everything he says is the truth. He then suddenly smiles.

"Then what you need is some excitement! Some adventure! Some fun!" You nod, sitting up as you are now suddenly interested.

"And that's just what Wawanakwa Island has to offer you!" The man shows an island with beautiful trees and a resort.

"Here, you will have a chance to enjoy the beautiful resort…" A picture of the resort is soon shown.

"…the most perfect waves…" Surfers surfing on waves are shown.

"…fine food and cuisine…" Chef is shown cooking food, with a forced smile.

"…and have the chance to win one million dollars!!" The man on T.V. shouts. You look up, shocked.

"That's right! You heard me! You and twenty-one other lucky teenagers will be competing against one another in a chance to win one million dollars, which the lucky winner will probably spend within a week!" Before you know it, your eyes are glued to the T.V.

"How do you enter you ask? Simple!" A 1-800 number is shown on the screen. "Just dial this number at the bottom of the screen! We will send you a letter of participation, which you must give all of the information shown AND must send a video, telling us why you should be on the show. Our highly skilled interns will go over the contestants and choose which ones will be features on the show!" He shouts.

"So, what are you waiting for?! Dial now and enter for you chance to win one million dollars!! Many will enter, few will get chosen."

Not thinking, you immediately grab the phone, and dial the number, swiftly. You give the operator all the information needed, and are expected to get a letter of participation very soon. You wait a few days and soon a letter is sent to you. You look it over as it asks for simple things, like:

Name: (First and Last)

Nickname: (Just something your friends call you besides your real name)

Age: (How old are you? Can't go below 15)

Birthday: (Month and Date)

Gender: (Obvious)

Stereotype: (Let's get something straight. I don't want a whole lot of the same stereotypes. Meaning, only one or two Goths, Jocks, etc.)

Birthplace: (Somewhere in Canada, US, or outside the US)

**Appearance**

Height: (How tall is your character?)

Weight: (How big is your character?)

Skin: (What color is their skin?)

Hair: (How does their hair look? Color and style of it)

Facial Hair: (Do they have any hair on their face?)

Eyes: (What color are their eyes?)

Build: (Do they have any muscles or not? Is their chest noticeable?)

Body Shape: (Are they scrawny, skinny, or in-between?)

Other: (Do they wear glasses or something? Do they have a tattoo? Etc.)

**Clothing**

Everyday Clothes: (If you want them changed, just PM or put it in review)

Swimwear: (What do they swim in?)

PJ's: (What do they sleep in?)

Formal: (What do they wear on special occasions, such as: dates, parties, etc.)

Jewelry: (Do they wear jewelry or something?)

Other: (Any other clothing or accessory can go here)

**Personality**

Personality: (What are they like? How do they act?)

How do they act when they first arrive: (How do they act when they first arrive to the island?)

How do they act around friends: (How are they around friends or buddies?)

How do they act around enemies: (How do they act around people they don't like?)

How do they act around crush: (How do they act around people they like or are in love with? If you aren't getting paired up, then ignore this question)

How do they act around the Host: (How will they act around Chris & Chef?)

Likes: (What kind of things do they like?)

Dislikes: (What kind of things do they dislike?)

Best Quality: (Name something positive about your character. Can be more than one)

Worst Quality: (Name something negative about your character. Can be more than one)

Habits: (Is there something they do all the time and they just can't get rid of it? Can be good or bad)

Pet Quirks: (Is there something that irritates the heck out of them? Can be a little or big thing)

How do they act when they're mad: (How does your character when they're upset or pissed off? What does he/she do?)

How do they act when they're sad: (How does your character act when they're depressed or down in the dumps? What do they do?)

How do they act when they're happy: (How does your character act when they're happy? What do they do?)

**Other**

Hobbies: (Anything they do in their spare time?)

Talents: (Anything they are particularly good at?)

Paired up?: (Want to have a boyfriend/girlfriend?)

With what type of person: (What type of person do you want to be with? If you said 'no' to the above question, ignore this question)

Alliance: (Do you want your character to be in an alliance?)

How do they act in an Alliance: (Basically, what do they do in an alliance? Are they the leader? The follower? Or the muscle? Do they treat it seriously or not?)

Break-Up: (Do you want your character to break away from the alliance?)

What they brought: (What did they bring with them to the island? Can have up to ten items)

Sexuality: (Are you straight, bisexual, lesbian, or gay?)

History: (Just a short summary of their life up until now)

Medical Conditions: (Is there something they're allergic to or do they have to take medication?)

Phobia: (What is they're worst fear, why, and how do they react to it?)

Audition tape (Must have! Just explain why you're entering, why you should be on TDI, and just showing off one of your talents) :

Anything Else: (Anything else I missed?)

You fill out all of the information required on the sheet, and mail it back to the studio. You now await, whether you have been accepted or not. Your friends and family are never going to believe this!

* * *

So, here's the Prolouge. I look forward to seeing how many people join. Good luck to all of you.


	2. Girls Chosen!

Chris is shown standing on a boat, smiling his ever so familiar smile.

"Hello viewers around the world!" he says. My associate, Chef, and I are glad so many victi-, I mean, contestants have joined." Chris said, correcting himself. He then does an awkward cough and looks at the piece of paper he is given by an intern. He looks at the paper and smiles, looking back at the camera.

"We have just received word that the producers have chosen the girls that the think would bring the most drama unto the show. Personally, I agree, since I was the one who persuaded the producers to choose them." he says, giving himself and the viewers a pleasing smile. He then looks as another intern gives him another slip of paper. He reads it and frowns, giving the viewers a scowl.

"The producers would like to express their disdain, however, to all the males out there who are not signing up for her show. And they're right. What's wrong with all of you out there?! You're suppose to be the dominant species, yet you're going to let a bunch of females show you up?! Come on, grow some balls!" he says, and then covers his mouth as he can't believe what he just said. He coughs and looks at the audience.

"Sorry, sometimes I lose myself a bit. But seriously, guys join up! This is going to be no fun, if there are only girls on the island." He stops himself, and puts his finger to his chin. "Then again... nothing but wall-to-wall girls; not a bad idea." he says, smiling to himself. He then looks as another intern gives him another slip of paper. He reads and smiles.

"Well, the producers have decided to allow me to say the names of all the girls who have been chosen to participate in Total Drama Island Resort. They would also like express their sincere apologies to those who were not chosen and wish them better luck next time. Also, they say that until my men man up and join, the name of the men who have been qualified to join will not be said at this time." He then clears his throat and reads from the list of those who have been who have been chosen.

"Rachel Varwol!" Chris calls out. "The Shy Surfer!"

"Kat Spencer, The Shy Artist!"

"Matylda Anderson, The Internet Addict!"

"Charlotte Vadeev, The Honey Bee!"

"Amy Johnston, the Delinquent!"

"Evelien Barculo, The Electro Dancer!"

"Coraline Shay, The Bookworm!"

"Spencer Deen, The Piercer!"

"Kreena Shail, The Flirty Gymnast!"

"Skylar Mason, The Show Choir Lover!"

"Brookelynn Evans, The Athletic Peacemaker!"

"Leilani Santos, The Romantic!"

"Lila Laurels, The Adventurous Athlete!"

"Victoria Marks, The Gossip!"

"Anna Anderson, The Fun Lover!"

"And last but not least, Meredith Skylar, the Daredevil!" Chris finishes as he throws the paper off screen. He then smiles to the camera.

"The producers and I were so happy with the letters we received; we decided to add five more contestants. This means, we will now have a total of 16 boys and 16 girls, which is 32 contestants in all!" Chris yells excited. Then looks to the screen, with a sad look.

"Again, we apologize to the contestants who sent in, but didn't get accepted. But we won't let you go away empty-handed! For trying out, we are going to feature you in one of the episodes that are to come!" Chris looks to the side at the intern who points to his watch.

"Oops, looks like I'm almost out of time. A reminder: boys sign up! This is Chris Maclean, signing off from Wawanakwa Island, saying tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total... Drama... Island... Resort!! Maclean out." He laughs as he walks off screen.


	3. Boys Chosen!

An overview of the kitchen is seen, showing it in its clean and uninfected state. Suddenly, a cockroach crawls, looking around. Suddenly, it is squashed and killed by a big brown boot. Chef Hatchet is seen, chopping up carrots and putting it in a stew. He then chops off an octopus tentacle and dumps it in the stew, making it bubble. He then notices the camera, and scowls at it.

"What?! You got a problem with what I cook in _my _kitchen?" he asks, glaring. "Well, if you do, get over to it! Because for the next 12 weeks, you maggots are going to be to eating what I cook, until I say otherwise!" He is about to chop another tentacle until an intern appears giving him a slip of paper. He scowls and snatches the paper from the intern and quickly reads it, before crumbling it up and tossing it somewhere.

"Well, the producers would like to congratulate all those boys who decided to man up and join the show. They also would like to congratulate all those teenagers out there who were successful enough to join the show." As Chef is talking, a long octopus tentacle comes out of the stew. Chef looks at it and chops it with his knife, making the tentacle fall back in the stew. He puts his finger in the stew, and pulls it out, after a few seconds. He puts his finger in his mouth, tasting the stew, and cringes as he hates the taste. He adds more salt, and then looks back at the camera.

"Anyway, the producers want me to tell the name of all the boys who made it on the show. I don't know why I should. After all, I only signed up for this, because I owed that pretty boy, Chris, a favor." He says, with his arms folded, and scowling in the other direction. He then looks as another intern appears with a note. He looks at the intern, glares at him, and snatches the note out of his hand. He quickly reads it, sighs, and crumbles it up.

"Anyway, the names of the boys who are going to be presented in Total Drama Island Resort are…" Chef stops and puts on his reading glasses, to see the small print.

"Rylan James!" Chef calls out. "The Mysterious Charmer!"

"Jasper Hall, the Aggressive Emo!"

"Steve Rivers, the Lazy Genius!"

"James Richards, the Party Babe Magnet!"

"Frederick Woods, the Outgoing Drama Geek!"

"George Phillips, the Geeky Kleptomaniac!"

"Sam Mortson, the Calm Hyper, Hyde/Jeckel!"

"Terry Morgon, the Bad Boy!"

"Javiusnocht-Ronst Unbreon I, the Brooding Bookworm!"

"Theodore Greene, the Gothic Jock!"

"Lyon Defosse, the Hair Stylist!"

"Daniel Pikton, the Death Metal Rocker!"

"Maddie Van Der Woodsen, the Gay Best Friend!"

"Zane Gordan, the Rich Jerk!"

"Sam Thompson, the Flat Surfer!"

"Zachariah Miyazaki, the Circus Guy!"

Chef then threw his glasses off and a crack is heard in the distance, as he looks at the camera.

"So yeah, congratulations to all those maggots who were successful enough to make it on the show." He then looks to the side. "Not like your doing me any favors, though." He said, scowling. He then looks as another intern arrives with a paper. He snatches it, reads it, and sighs.

"We would like to inform all of the contestants who have made it on the show, the first episode will be hosted very soon, and the producers and Chris, look forward to having you!" he said. "So tune in next time, because the Drama is about to begin. Right here, on Total… Drama… Island… Resort!" he shouted. As he pays attention to the camera, more tentacles come out of the stew. Chef notices and gets his knife, chopping at them. Camera goes off for a bit, but then turns back on with Chef covered in octopus guts and water.

"I hate my job." He says, as the commercial ends.


	4. Episode 1: Welcome Campers!

The camera comes on and Chris Maclean is standing in front of a hotel that seems to be worth five stars. He smiles his well-known glossy smile.

"Hello there, and welcome to the first episode of what may be the best thing you've ever watched on your television set!" Chris shouts, still smiling. "I'm your host, Chris Maclean, and this is Wawanakwa Island!!" he shouts as an outward view of the island is seen.

Chris walks around the island, with his hands behind his back. "It is here, that 32 contestants will be competing against one another for the chance to win one million dollars!" Chris holds a suitcase that is filled with a lot of money. "To win this money, our contestants will have to endure 3 months, 12 _long_ weeks, with each other. They will be forced to compete in humiliating and hurtful challenges, try to keep themselves from being voted off, and worst of all, they must endure our chef, Chef Hatchet, and his horrible cooking.

Chef is then seen making an unknown piece of meat, smirking at the camera.

The campfire is seen and Chris walks on screen, still smiling. "Before the challenges begin, our 32 contestants will be put into two teams of 16, with two people on each team being the captains and the co-captains. After each challenge, the losing team will be sent to the campfire, and must vote off one of their teammates."

The Dock of the Shame is then shown and Chris is shown on it. "The camper that is voted off must walk this, the Dock of Shame. From here, they will catch that." Chris points to an old ragged boat. "The Boat of Losers. Once they board, they can never come back. _Ever_."

Chris is then shown in the center of the island, smiling. "32 contestants. Two teams. Two captains. Two co-captains. Many challenges. One suitcase full of one million dollars!" Chris shouts. "Should be a dramatic season, right? Who will be the first contestant voted off? What will the teams be like? Will the campers get along? Who will be the winner for one million dollars?! Stick around and find out on this first dramatic episode of Total… Drama… Island… Resort!"

***Theme song starts***

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine _(The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

_You guys are on my mind _(Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be _(Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

_And I think the answer is plain to see _(The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

_I wanna be famous! _(Suddenly, the football the hawk was holding falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

_I want to live close to the sun _(Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

_Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! _(Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _(Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

_I'll get there one day _(Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

_Because I wanna be famous! _(Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Sam (Samantha), as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sam and Frederick listen, interested.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na _(Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

_*Whistling to the tune*_ (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

Chris is shown by the docks, smiling his well-known smile. "Hi, and welcome back to Total Drama Island Resort." He says.

"It's our first day here on Wawanakwa Island, and we are eagerly awaiting the arrival of our first contestant, so we can get things rolling!" he shouts, excited. He soon hears the horn of a boat, and smiles.

"And it looks like our first contestant has already arrived!" Chris looks as the boat drops off the first contestant, which was a girl. She looked really skinny, weighing around 90 pounds, and was about 5'3. Her eyes were clear gray and her hair was mahogany in color and went all the way down to her waist. Her skin was ivory in color. She wore a midnight blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Around her neck was a long necklace with a dolphin charm at the bottom.

"Hello Rachel!" Chris said. "Welcome to Total Drama Island Resort!" Rachel smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Chris! Glad to be here." She then looked around and found the place empty. "Uhhh… where is everyone else?" She asked, looking at Chris.

"They're not here yet. You're our first contestant on the show!" he said, smiling.

"Oh, okay!" Rachel then stood, looking around at the island, waiting for the other contestants to arrive. She looked as the ship that picked her up, arrived again. Coming off the boat was another girl.

This girl was kind of curvy and weighed around 160 pounds. She was about 5'6 and had short brown hair with bangs. Her eyes were blue and she had freckles on her pale face. She was wearing a black cardigan with a teal tank top under it, skinny blue jeans, and van sneakers. She stepped off the boat with a sketchbook in one hand and drawing tools in the other. Around her neck was a silver necklace.

"Hello Kat! Welcome to Total Drama Island Resort!" Chris says, still smiling. Kat smiles, as the boat sails away for the next contestant.

"Nice to meet you, Chris. And glad to be here." Kat walks past him, and looks at Rachel.

"Hi." She said. Rachel looks at her with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Rachel."

"Hi, I'm Kat."

"Nice to meet you." The two then stand there, looking around with an awkward silence. Rachel then notices Kat drawing something in her sketchbook and looks as it is a picture of the landscape around them.

"That's really good." Rachel says, complimenting. Kat looks at her, blushing and then smiles.

"Thanks." Chris looks at the two of them and at the camera.

"Cute, isn't it?" he says, and looks as the next camper arrives. The boat arrives at the dock, revealing the camper as yet another girl.

This girl was pretty short as she was 5'2. She weighed about 110 pounds, but didn't have any noticeable curves on her body. Her hair was reddish-brown and was cut all the way down to her chin. Her eyes were gray, but it was hard to tell as she wore glasses. She was wearing a baggy blue buttoned-up t-shirt with a grey long-sleeve shirt under it, dark grey dress pants, and blue Converse. In her hands, was a Windows XP laptop, which she was quickly typing at. She walked off the boat, her eyes still on her computer screen.

"Hey Matylda! Welcome to the show!" Chris said. However, Matylda didn't respond; instead, she continued typing on her laptop, her eyes moving from left to right really fast, as if she were memorizing everything she was reading. Chris looked at her, confused.

"Uhh… Matylda? Hello?" Chris said, trying to call her. But still Matylda did not respond. Her mind was not on the outside world, but on the screen before her. Chris then rolled his eyes.

"You must be the so-called Internet addict. Okay then, go stand next to the other contestants." Chris said, scowling at her for ignoring him. Matylda obeyed and walked over to Rachel and Kat, who stopped talking to each other and looked at Matylda as she was still looking at her computer. Rachel walked away from Kat for a second and walked over to Matylda, interested in what she was looking at. But before she could, the screen to the laptop went completely black. Matylda looked a bit surprised and looked at the back of her computer.

"Forgot to put the charger in." she said to herself. She then looked at Rachel and Kat. "Hi." Matylda then dug in her bag for her charger, as Kat and Rachel looked at her, strangely. Chris was still scowling as he upset at Matylda for being rude.

"The producers sure know how to pick them." He said to himself, as he looked at the camera. Soon, the boat was heard again as it dropped off another contestant. Unlike the others, however, this one was a boy.

He looked to be about 6 feet and weighed 180 pounds. His hair was blond and was cut short, but there were long bangs that covered some of his face. You couldn't see most of his hair, because he was wearing a fedora, which only showed his bangs. His eyes were two different colors; the right eye was blue, while the left eye was brown. His skin was light tan and he was a bit on the lean side, though he had muscles. He was wearing a blank tank top and dark blue shorts with black shoes. On his arm, was a tattoo of a girl.

"Ah, our first boy has arrived! Welcome to Wawanakwa Island, Theodore!" Chris said, welcoming him. Theodore looked at Chris, and smiled, putting his hand in the air.

"Hey Chris." Theodore said. "And call me Teddy. It sounds better than Theodore." He said. Chris looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhhh… sure." Chris said. "Now go stand there with the others." Teddy shrugged his shoulders and went to go stand next to the other three contestants. As he walked over, he looked at the two girls conversing with each other, and the other girl on the laptop. The two girls noticed him and smiled, as he smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Rachel." She said. Teddy smiled.

"Hi. I'm Theodore, but I like being called Teddy." He said. He then looked over at the other girl as she was blushing. He smiled and waved at her. Kat looked at him, and waved back, blushing more.

"Okay, back to me now please!" Chris said as the camera went back to him, as he was scowling. The boat then sailed away as it dropped off another contestant, which was another girl.

This girl was very thin as she looked to weigh about 94 pounds and looked to be 5'9. Her skin looked to be some sort of tan, and her hair was long and yellow with big locks on each side of her face. Her eyes were black and she didn't seem to have any special features about her body. She was wearing a green motorcycle sweater, some blue baggy pants, and black sneakers. She walked out of the band, looking around at the people there.

"Hello Evelien! Welcome to Total Drama Island Resort!" Chris shouts. Evelien looks at him and smiles.

"Hey Chris! I'm glad to be here." Evelien says, taking her MP3 Player out, and turning it to her favorite song. "Cause now I can show out my electro dancing moves to the world!" Soon, she started dancing, making all of the people there stare at her as she moved to the beat. She would have danced longer, until Chris yanked her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey!" Evelien said, upset. "I was dancing."

"I know, and you were stealing my camera time with it!" Chris said, upset. He then pointed to the other contestants. Evelien scowled at him and punched the ground, making a hole, as she walked away.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." She said, smiling. "If it makes you feel better, I thought you were good." Evelien looked at her, and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm Evelien." She said, glad someone here enjoyed her dancing, unlike some good-for-nothing host. She looked and saw the other three contestants doing their own things. Teddy was throwing a football to himself, Matylda was still typing on her laptop, and Kat was drawing something in her sketchbook. Soon, the boat arrived again, dropping off another contestant, showing another girl.

This girl was of average height and she was very skinny, as well. Her skin was very pale and her hair was long and white, going halfway down her back. She had bangs in her eyes and bright neon orange tips. Her eyes were dark brown and she had golden studs in her ears. She was wearing skinny neon orange jeans, black combat boots that went up to her knees, and a grey tank top, with a black spiral in the center. She had her IPod in her ears and was dancing as she got off the boat.

"Oh great. Another dancer." Chris said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He looked as the girl approached him.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island Resort, Amy!" Chris said, smiling. When it became obvious, she wasn't listening, he sighed and pulled her earphones out of her ears, making Amy look at him. He scowled at her, upset.

"As I told her…" Chris said, pointing to Evelien, who was listening to her MP3 Player. "…no stealing my camera time!" he shouted, upset. Amy glared at him, and then looked at his hair, and suddenly, got an idea.

"Nice hair, dude." Amy said, putting on a fake smile. Chris's frown faded and he smiled.

"Finally, someone notices!" Chris says, looking at the sky. Then he looked at Amy, smiling. "You may not know it, but not many people can have beautiful hair like mine. It takes a pretty face to…"

"…NOT!!" Amy yelled and then suddenly put her hand in Chris's hair, messing it up.

"Gah! My hair! You ruined my hair!!" Chris said, taking out a mirror and looked at it. He then felt himself being pulled. He looked as he and Amy were face-to-face.

"Yeah, and if you want to keep having hair, you'd better think twice before coming between me and my music again, got it?!" Amy threatened, before pushing him, making him fall on his butt.

She then walked over to where the other contestants were, standing beside Evelien. The contestants looked at her shocked, besides Matylda, who was to busy looking at her screen to care. Amy noticed their stares on her, and she looked at them annoyed.

"What?!" She yelled, still upset. Rachel, Teddy, and Kat turned away, pretending to look at something else. But Evelien continued looking at her.

"That was awesome!" Evelien said, hugging Amy. Amy looked at her, confused, before softly pushing her away.

"Uhh… thanks." Amy said, smiling a bit. Evelien still smiled at her.

"I'm Evelien, an electro dancer." She said, as she put some music on her MP3. Amy then looked at Evelien, intrigued.

"You dance?" She asked, smiling. The two then continued talking about their different types of music, and dances. The camera shows Chris scowling as he was desperately trying to fix his hair, scowling.

"Next chance I get, I'm filing a lawsuit against that girl!" he said to himself, so she wouldn't hear him. He then looked as the boat arrived again, dropping off another contestant, which was another boy.

This boy was rather tall and was a bit skinny. His skin was quite pale and his hair pitch black in neat spikes, which made it look like porcupine. He had light stubble on his chin, and his eyes were dark brown. On each of his arms, there was a tattoo. On his right arm, there was an octopus and on his left arm, there was brown butterfly. He was wearing a loose white t-shirt that wasn't tucked in his blue jeans that had various different paints on them, an Ed Hardy cap, and some grey sneakers. He walked off the boat, a smile on his face.

"Hello everybody!" The boy said. His weird accent made it obvious that he was from Texas. "My name is Lyon Defosse, hair stylist extraordinaire!" Chris's eyes lit up when he said 'hair stylist'.

"You're a hair stylist?" Chris asked, getting close to Lyon, not that he minded. Lyon's smile disappeared when he saw Chris's hair.

"Dude, when happened to your hair?" Lyon asked. "You looked like you just woke up." Lyon then began digging in his bag for his make-up kit, until he found his comb and hairspray. Without a word, Lyon swiftly sprayed hairspray in Chris's hair and started combing it. After a minute had passed, Lyon had finished. He then held a mirror in front of Chris's face, which Chris checked thoroughly for any imperfections. He then dug in his pocket, and flipped Lyon a quarter, which he caught easily. Lyon then picked up his stuff and walked to where the other contestants were. Chris smiled.

"That guy and I are going to get along, just fine." Chris said, smiling to the camera. He looked as the boat arrived with yet another contestant. It was another boy, making three boys in total.

This boy looked to be about 185 pounds and was about 6 feet. His skin was peach in color and his hair was brown, and shaggy, with the ends at his chin. He was muscular, but wasn't built like bodybuilders. He had on some dark sunglasses, which hid the color of his eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a red buttoned-up sweater, and blue sneakers. He walked off the boat, looking around at the island. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his dark brown eyes.

"Welcome Zane, to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris said. Zane continued looking around him, and then looked at Chris, annoyed.

"You can't be serious." Zane said. Chris looked at him, confused.

"Serious about what?" Chris asked. Zane narrowed his eyes at him, even more.

"You can't be serious about me staying here. I'm high class! I deserve to stay in a place worthy of my presence!" Zane, complained. Chris smirked.

"Well sorry about that, but you did sign a contract, my friend." Chris said, showing a contract, with Zane's signature at the bottom. Zane glared at him.

"You'll pay for this, Maclean. Be sure of that." Zane threatened as he walked to the other contestants. Chris waved off his threat and looked back at the dock, waiting for the boat. Zane walked towards the contestants, but said nothing or even looked at them. Teddy looked at him as he stood besides him.

"Hey. I'm Teddy." He said, extending his hand. Zane looked at his hand, and then at Teddy, as if he was out of his mind.

"You honestly expect me to shake hands with someone of lower class?" Zane asked, scowling at him. Teddy looked at him, and scowled.

"I wish just trying to be nice. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. But _you're_ going to have one, if you do not cease your pointless conversation with me." At this, Teddy put up his fists as if we were ready to fight. Zane glared at him, but made no movement. Teddy was about to hit him, but felt someone grab his arm. He looked as Kat was holding his arm, blushing and slowly shaking her head 'no'.

"Please… don't." She requested, blushing. Teddy looked at her and then at Zane, and scoffed as he turned back to facing the docks. He looked at Kat, and smiled a small smile. She blushed at this, and silently thanked him.

"Hmph!" Zane said, as he turned back to the docks as well. Chris smiled as the two settled their feud.

"Looks like we're getting some drama before we even start the show!" Chris says, excited. He looked at the boat as it dropped off the eighth contestant and the sixth girl there.

This girl looked to be 5'5 and weighed 115 pounds. Her skin was light tan and her eyes were dark green. Her hair was black and went down to her waist. It had waterfall waves with a satin bow, and heavy bangs, which fell over her right eye. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that showed a bit of cleavage, white shorts, and black converse. She had around her neck, a silver pendent, and some silver hoop earrings. She walked off the boat, smiling and happy to be there.

"Welcome Kreena, to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris says. Kreena smiled.

"Thank you, Chris! I'm glad to be here!" she said, happy.

"Good, now go wait over there with the other contestants." Chris said, pointing to the other contestants. Kreena happily skipped over to the other contestants, but stopped when she saw Matylda. She looked as she was busy looking at her computer screen. Standing straight up, she put her hands up in the air; she then started running, until she leaned her body over and started flipping until she flipped all the way over to Matylda, who looked at her, as if she was an alien.

"Hi, I'm Kreena!" she said, introducing herself. Matylda looked at her, and waved at her, awkwardly. Kreena smiled, leaned down and looked at what Matylda was doing on her laptop.

"I think I know this game." Kreena said, trying to remember the name of the game. "Isn't this called Solitaire?" Matylda looked at Kreena and nodded, slightly blushed as she went back to what she was doing on her laptop. Kreena continued looking at her laptop, as she looked at Matylda play.

The boat arrived at the dock once again, dropping off another contestant as it left to go pick up the next person. This contestant was the fourth boy and the ninth contestant.

This boy was the probably the tallest one that producers had hired as he stood at 6'11 and weighed 180 pounds. Her skin was pale and his eyes were dark grey, giving him a very Emo appearance. His hair was black, had a lot of layers, and was really choppy. Plus, his bangs came all the way down to his nose. His face was clean shaven, but you could tell he could easily get a five o clock shadow, if he were lazy. He had some muscles on his shoulders and you could see a small outline of his abs.

On his arms were massive black and white tattoos that went all the way down, as well as multiple black snakebites. He wore a black hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, some black skinny jeans, a pair of gray converse, and some black sunglasses (Black Ray Bans). He walked off the boat, looking around as he had a solemn expression on his face.

"Hello Jasper! Glad to have you here." Chris said, continuing to welcome the contestants. Jasper looked at Chris for a split second, then turned back towards the dock, and continued walking. Chris looked at Jasper, blinking then shrugged. _"Weirdo."_ Chris thought.

Jasper continued walking and sat by Zane. He put his IPod in his ears, listening to MCR. Zane looked at him, and glared.

"Excuse me, do you mind turning that infernal music down?!" Zane said, upset. Jasper made no movement, either because he didn't hear Zane or was choosing not to. This only made Zane more upset.

"Hey, did you not hear me?! Turn that music down or off! I do not care which!" Zane yelled. Jasper took out his IPod, but instead of turning the volume down, he turned it all the way to 'maximum'. Zane glared, but then felt Teddy's eyes on him, and instead just moved away to another spot.

Jasper then dug in his bag, and pulled out his drawing tools. He looked for anything to draw, and looked at Amy and Evelien as they were talking to one another about something. He looked at them and instinctively started sketching them. It was pretty easy, even though they were moving around. He was too busy drawing to notice the boat dropping off another contestant; revealing the tenth contestant and seventh girl.

This girl was 5'6 and weighed 115 pounds. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were emerald green. Her hair was dark brown and in curls that came down to her shoulders. She had an athletic and skinny figure, which could be seen by her muscles that weren't exactly noticeable, like her chest was. She was wearing black leather bracelets on her wrists, diamond earrings, a green headband and a diamond necklace that matched with her earrings. She was wearing a light green t-shirt with a recycling logo in white, blue jean shorts, and white flip flops. She walked off the boat, smiling as she, looked at the contestants already there.

"Hello Brookelynn! Welcome to TDIR!" Chris said.

"Thanks Chris. By the way, you can just call me Brooke." She said, still smiling.

"Noted. Now go stand over there with the others." Chris said, pointing to the other contestants. Brooke nodded and walked over to Rachel, who was sitting on the ground, now bored.

"Hey, I'm Brooke." She said, smiling. Rachel smiled and waved back.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." And soon, the two started conversing about various things. They soon stopped as they heard loud music being played on the boat. As the boat closer, the music grew louder and most had to cover their ears to block out the loud noise. The music then stopped as the boat arrived at the docks, and out came the fifth boy and the eleventh contestant.

The male looked to be about 5'9, but the shoes he was wearing made him look like he were six feet tall. He weighed 140 pounds, but had a good athletic build and was buff. His face was covered in black and white face paint, which gave him a rocker appearance. His hair went all the way down to his mid-upper back and was dyed brown. His eyes were red, making him look even scarier than he already was. He was wearing a black t-shirt with that said, Satan's Roadkill, in the middle in blood red. He had on some faded blue jeans, and a pair of dark blue Converse. The music he had playing, gave everyone an uneasy feeling about, and his appearance wasn't exactly helping matters.

"Uhh… hi Daniel. Glad to have you here." Chris said, also freaked out by this dude's appearance. Daniel rolled his eyes and scowled at Chris.

"Whatever. Just make sure you stay out of my way." Daniel said, as he walked off, standing far away from the other contestants. Nobody dared to associate with him. Chris looked at the death metal rocker for one last time, before turning away.

"Like I said before, the producers sure know how to pick them." He said staring at the camera before the boat arrived again with the sixth boy and the 12th contestant.

The dude was 6'6 and weighed 145 pounds. His skin was light like porcelain, giving him an Asian appearance, and his hair was black with blond tips that were gelled upwards in spikes. He had a little chin tuft, but not much. His eyes were dark and almond-shaped. He had muscles, but wasn't filled with them. On his right shoulder, there was a tattoo of a Polynesian sea turtle and a cherry blossom on his arm. He was wearing a simple black tank-top with a red and yellow buttoned shirt, some khaki Capri's, some black flip-flops, and a pair of sunglasses. In his right ear, he had a golden hoop earring and a single shark tooth necklace. He walked off the boat, with a calm, stoic expression on his face.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa Island, Zachariah!" Zach looked at Chris and nodded.

"Thanks, I look forward to what you have in store. And just call me Zach." He said, as he walked off to the other contestants. He sat down beside Kreena, who was still with Matylda, just staring at her computer and her, occasionally. He then silently started, meditating, literally clearing his mind. A few of the contestants, even Chris, looked at him strangely, but then turned back to the docks, or to what they were doing before. Chris looked at the boat as it arrived for the 13th time, dropping off the eighth girl.

The girl was 5'5 and weighed 125 pounds. Her skin was light tan and she looked she had upper arm strength, but it was hard to tell. Her hair was black and straight, as it went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were aqua blue and she was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans, and some white sneakers. Around her neck was a silver chain with a silver key charm at the end.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island Resort, Coraline!" Chris shouted, startling the girl as she walked off the boat, reading a book. She smiled and waved at Chris as she walked off, still reading her book. She sat on the other side of Matylda, reading her book, she was into. As she was reading, she felt someone over her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Kreena, who looked at her smiling.

"Ahh!" Coraline said, falling back. Kreena looked at her, surprised, but then smiled as she helped her up. Coraline looked at her, with a blush on her cheeks, as she had to admit, she looked really cute.

"You okay?" Kreena asked, helping Coraline as she dusted herself off. Coraline blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Coraline said, embarrassed as she sat back down beside Matylda, but too close to her. Kreena came in between the two of them, looking at them both, which made the two of them, slightly uncomfortable.

The boat arrived again, dropping off the 14th contestant and the ninth girl. This girl was probably the most hardcore of all the girls and the contestants so far. She was 5'3 and weighed 126 pounds. Her skin was tanned and she was well-in-shape, with her body being both slender and curvy. Her eyes were ice blue, but were hidden behind a pair of geeky glasses, and her hair was both blue and platinum blonde, with coontails in bang style in a scene mullet.

The scary thing about her was the amount of piercings she had on her face. She had a lip piercing on the right side of her bottom lip, an industrial piercing which went through both sides of her right ear, a cartilage piercing, gauged ears, in which both of ears had holes in them; dermal piercings on her wrist, and lastly, her eyebrow was pierced. She also wore some rings on her thumbs. She was wearing some skinny black and distressed jeans, a zebra print shirt, a pair of black Vans, a black little bow in her hair, and a Hurley jacket over-top. She had her eyes closed as she came off the boat, bobbing her head to the beat, as she listened to music on her IPod.

Chris sighed, aggravated. "Third time, today." He whispered to himself. And he reached over and pulled the headphones out of the girl's ears. The girl looked at him, glaring.

"Don't interrupt my camera time listening to music, okay Spencer?!" he shouted at her. Unfortunately, this only helped to make her more aggravated. She took off her glasses revealing her eyes. She then suddenly, pushed Chris off the docks in the water. She then smiled to herself, and walked over to the contestants, standing by Amy. Amy looked at her, smirking.

"Nice one." She said, putting her hand up in the air. Spencer looked at her, and smirked.

"Thanks." She said, giving her a high-five. Chris climbed back onto the dock, glaring as his wet hair fell into his eyes.

"Don't worry, folks." He said, upset. "I should have my clothes all fixed and hair done over after a word from our sponsors."

***Commercial***

TDI 4 Ever**: **"I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Sorry if it seems boring. I wanted to hurry up and finish, because it seemed I was taking too long. But don't worry, next chapter will be better. Also, if you want a spot on commercial, just PM and I'll put it here. Okay, back to the show!"

The show comes back on and shows Chris with his hair done and his clothes back to normal. He stands smiling, as the camera comes back to him.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island Resort." Chris said, smiling. "Let's get things rolling again as we introduce our 15th contestant." As if on cue, the boat arrives with 15th contestant and the seventh 'boy'.

This boy was 5'3 and weighed 180 pounds. His skin was ghostly pale and he was lanky and scrawny. His hair was in short brown spikes and his eyes were green and almond-shaped. Behind his ear, he had a diamond shaped birthmark. He had a ring in his eyebrow and one in his bottom lip. He was wearing a baggy blue shirt, blue jean shorts, and some blue sneakers. He had his MP3 player in her ears, and got off the boat, dancing; or trying to, at least.

Chris sighed to himself. "What is with you kids and IPods, for Pete's sake?!" he yelled upset. The boy continued dancing until, he slipped and fell on his butt, which made Chris bust out laughing.

"Nice one, Sam! Way to cause some drama this early on the show!" Chris said, still laughing his heart out. Sam scowled and walked off, ignoring Chris, who was still laughing. "Hey, maybe you could take some lessons from Ms. Delinquent and Ms. Electro Dancer over there!" Chris said, pointing to Amy and Evelien, who glared at him in response. Sam walked over to Amy and Evelien, who patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Ignore him, dude." Evelien said, encouraging him. "Any person who loves dancing is okay with me."

Amy nodded and hit the dude on his back. "Yeah, ignore that ogre. He was just never hugged as a child." She said, making her, Evelien, and Sam laugh.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Chris said, annoyed. The camera goes back to him, scowling at the three of them. The boat arrives again, dropping off the 16th contestant and the eighth boy.

This boy was six feet tall and weighed 98 pounds. His skin was deadly pale and his figure was that of an hourglass. His hair was jet black with two layers of it spiked points at one-third and two-thirds of length total. His eyes looked to be dark red, giving him a vampire appearance. He was wearing a blood red short sleeved half-jacket that had pitch black lines leaving from a black diamond-shaped crest at the center. He had on a one piece blood red silk cloth that covered his entire body that left only half of his neck and face open. He was wearing pitch black cargo jeans and black work boots with chains attached. In the pocket of his jacket, there was a pocket watch with him. He walked off the boat, silently.

"Javius, glad to have you here, dude!" Chris said, smiling. Javius nodded and walked off to the where the contestants were sitting. But like Zion, he chose to sit away from everyone else. Some of the contestants stared at him out of curiosity, but he didn't stare back. His eyes continued staring off into the distance, just looking at nothing really. He didn't even stare to look as the boat arrived for the 17th time today, as it dropped off the ninth boy there.

The boy was 5'5 and weighed 130 pounds, which was mostly muscle. His skin was Caucasian with a slight tan and had a six-pack and a toned chest. His hair was short and dirty blonde. His eyes were beautiful ocean blue, which made him look even more handsome than he already did. On both of his arms, he had tattoos. On his left arm, there was a picture of the Grim Reaper, and on the right, there was a picture of an angel of death. He was wearing a black muscle t-shirt, some blue baggy pants, some white Nikes, a golden cross with white spinal jewel necklace, and a fox medallion. Around his neck, there was a fox that seemed to be sleeping, as the boy walked off the boat with a frown on his face.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island-"Chris said, but was interrupted as Terry flicked something in Chris's mouth. Chris looked at Terry, as he smirked.

"Sorry Maclean, but I could smell your fowl breathe all the way from the boat." Terry said. He then walked off, laughing as Chris swallowed the mint. He scowled at Terry and then looked at the docks for the boat. Terry stood by Kat and she looked up at him. She looked up at his fox as it moved its head already, while it slept. Going to a new page in her sketch book, she started drawing Terry and his fox. He looked at her and looked at what she was doing. He smiled.

"Not bad." He said. Kat blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, but it's bad considering I can't draw moving objects." Terry smiled and patted Kat on the head, which made her face turn red. Zane, who noticed this, rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic…" he said. Terry heard this and looked at him scowling.

"Who's pathetic?" Terry asked. Zane looked at him as if it was bad just to be seen speaking with him.

"For one thing, you are for your obvious lack of style." Zane said.

"And secondly, that ridiculous mammal you have around your neck." It was at this point that Terry picked up Zane by the neck, as he glared a death glare at him.

"You know, if you wanted a quick death wish, you could have just asked. You didn't have to insult me or Kira, you sorry piece of trash!" Terry yelled at him. Zane, instead of being scared, just stared at him.

"You lay even a finger on me, I'll sue you for assault." He said, calmly. Terry glared at him.

"So, sue me." He said as he reeled his fist back, but he was retained by the rest of the campers, excluding Zion, Jasper, and Javius, who wanted no part in this whatsoever. Terry continued glaring at Zane, until the rest of the campers managed to calm him down. Chris, who was watching the scene from the docks, chuckled.

"Looks like the action is starting to heat up!" Chris said, excited. "So, let's continue with the rest of the campers!" The boat pulled up again, dropping off 18th contestant and the tenth girl.

This girl was 5'2 and weighed only 90 pounds. Her skin was deadly pale, like Javius's, and she was very skinny. In fact, she didn't look like she had any chest. The only good thing about her body was her waist, which was well-designed. Her hair was wavy, black, just like her eyes, and was waist-length. She wore a black skirt, which went a little above her knees, a red t-shirt, stripped socks, and a red all-star. In her hair was a blue bow. She walked off the boat, smiling.

"Hello Charlotte. I must say you are looking exceptionally well today!" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Maclean." She said, sarcastically. "Is that what you say to all the girls you meet?" She said as she walked off to the others. She looked around and saw Javius, who was sitting there reading a book, minding his own business. She walked over to him and looked as his attention was still on his book. She sat down beside him, and looked at the cover of the book to see what he was reading. Javius looked at her for a brief moment before returning back to his book. She smiled and sat there reading with him, not that he particularly minded. Charlotte looked up for a second to see the boat arrive for the 19th time, dropping off the tenth boy.

The boy was 5'11, and was really fit. His skin was really tan and he had a six-pack in his arms and legs, but not enough that he was bulging out of his shirt. His hair was in a bowl cut and was dark brown and shaggy, but didn't go past his neck or eyebrows. His eyes are dark green, but couldn't be seen right now as he was wearing Ray-Ban aviators. He was wearing an unbuttoned plaid blue and white collared shirt over a thin white v neck undershirt, some dark wash straight legged jeans, a pair of red converse, and a ring in his bottom lip. He walked off, looking around with an emotionless look on his face. He walked off carrying his guitar on his shoulder.

"Hey Rylan, glad to have you here!" Chris said. Rylan nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Chris, glad to be here. Looking forward to winning some moolah!"

"We'll see. Now go stand over there with the others." Chris said. Rylan obeyed and stood beside Terry, who was still fuming over his feud with Zane. He looked at Rylan and his guitar.

"Nice guitar. You play?" he asked, trying to sound nice. Rylan looked at him.

"Yeah, you?" Terry shook his head 'no'.

"Liked too; just never found time." Rylan looked at him, intrigued.

"Wanna learn?" It was Terry's turn to look intrigued.

"Maybe later." Terry said, smiling. Rylan smiled back and they knocked fists with each other. They both looked as the boat dropped off the 20th contestant and 11th girl.

This girl was 5'5 and weighed 115 pounds. Her skin was pale with a slight tan and she was skinny with curves. She didn't have many muscles, but she had a decent-sized chest. Her eyes were silver and her hair was light brown and wavy with side sweeping straight bangs, and went down to her mid-back. On her right shoulder, there was a black star tattoo. She was wearing a red cami with a black vest, a black skirt, a pair of black converse, a silver heart shaped locket with 'S' on the front. She looked around quietly she would be living for the next three months.

"Welcome, Skylar, to Total Drama Island Resort!" Chris shouted the same introductory speech as he did to every contestant. The girl looked at Chris and waved, smiling.

"Call me Sky." Chris nodded and pointed to the other contestants. Sky walked over and stood on the other side of Terry, who looked at her, intrigued. Sky looked at him, slightly annoyed. Terry smirked at her, while Sky walked over to Rachel, as the two introduced each other. They continued talking, but stopped as the boat arrived for the 21st time, dropping off the 12th girl.

The girl was 5'5, like so many of the other contestants, and weighed 112 pounds. Her skin was tan and she looked strong, but didn't have noticeable muscles. Her hair was straight strawberry dirty blonde and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were deep blue with patterns. In her ears were peace earrings and in her cartilage was a stud that was green. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, dark wash jean shorts, some black slip-on shoes, and her on wrist, was a sailors knot anklet.

"Hello Anna, welcome to Wawanakwa Island!" Anna smiled and waved at Chris.

"What's up, Chris? And you can call me Annie. I hope to have some fun here on the island." She said.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of 'fun' to go around." Chris said, with a hidden meaning, as he chuckled to himself. Unfortunately, Anna didn't catch it as she began to walk over to the other contestants. She stood beside Skylar, and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Anna. You can call me Annie." She said. Skylar smiled at her and extended her hand.

"Skylar Mason. Call me Sky." Annie smiled and shook her hand. The boat arrived as the two spoke to each other dropping off the 22nd contestant and the 11th boy.

The boy was 5'7 and weighed 150 pounds. His skin was tanned and his was muscular and fit, having a defined six-pack. On the back of his ear, he had three star tattoos. His hair was in faux hawk, he had light stubble on his chin, and his eyes were light blue. He was wearing a graphic t-shirt, a pair of Bermuda shorts, and slip on vans. He struggled to get off the boat, as he was carrying a lot of luggage. Chris looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhh… you need some help there, Maddie?" Chris asked. Maddie looked at him.

"If you want to help me, then please do." Maddie said, sarcastically. Jasper looked at the new guy, while listening to music, and sighed. He stood up, dusted himself off, walked over to the boat, and started carrying luggage off the boat. Eventually, the dominos started to fall as the others started helping. Even Matylda, with some persuading from Kreena, got away from her computer to help. Zion, decided to help as well, just so this could hurry things up a bit. Zane, however, was the only one who didn't want to help as he felt carrying bags was beneath him. Eventually, all the bags were taken off.

"Thank you very much for your help." Maddie said, smiling. Terry looked at everything he carried off the boat.

"Why did you bring so much stuff, dude?" Terry asked. Maddie smiled, blushing.

"I couldn't really decide what kind of clothes to bring along, so I brought them all." He said, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"Okay, moving along now! You've already stolen a lot of my camera time as it is." Chris said, scowling. Maddie scowled back and stood beside Lyon as the two talked to each other. The boat came back again for 23rd time, dropping off another boy, making the total number of boys equal 12.

This boy was 6'3 and weighed 190 pounds, with 40 of it being muscle. His skin was creamy white and he has a six-pack with muscles. His hair is brownish red that sort of went into his eyes, which were amber, but it was hard to tell because of the sunglasses he was wearing. He was wearing a loose yellow shirt with a smiley face on the front, silver skinny jeans, and black Nikes. He walks off the boat, smiling.

"Woohoo!" The boy looked around the island, excited. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his eyes.

"Welcome to the island, James!" Chris said. James looked at Chris and smiled, putting his fist in the air.

"Thanks Chris! Glad to be here!" James yelled, as he walked over to where the other contestants were. He looked around and saw Kreena, who was still sitting in between Coraline and Matylda. He walked over, smiling.

"Hi, I'm James." He said. Kreena looked at him and smiled.

"Kreena, nice to meet you." She said. They talked a little bit, until Kreena went back to flirting with Coraline and Matylda, and James decided to speak with Zach, who quit meditating after the fight between Zane and Terry almost happened. The boat arrived once more, carrying 24th contestant and the 13th boy.

This boy was 5'11 and weighed 150 pounds. His skin was a healthy tan and he was a skinny, but also a little muscular, but wasn't flowing with them. His hair was bright red and stuck straight up in the air, and there was a small soul patch on his chin. His eyes were blue-grey, but it was mainly because of the contacts he was wearing. He was wearing a gray t-shirt over a dark blue collared shirt, khaki pants, a pair of forest green sneakers, and a small silver loop earring in his left ear. He walked off the boat, smiling as he was glad to be here.

"Hello Frederick, and welcome to the island!"

"Thanks Chris! Happy to be here. By the way, you can call me Fred or Freddy." He said. Chris pointed to the contestants, waving off the info, as he already knew it. Fred walked over to the contestants and stood beside Zion, who looked at him, wondering why he stood by him. Fred smiled.

"Hey dude, name's Fred." He said, introducing himself. Zion looked at him, annoyed and just scoffed.

"Whatever." Zion said, not really caring either way. Fred looked a little confused, but deciding to try telling a joke.

"Hey, you know what happens when two oceans meet each other?" Fred asked. Zion glared at him.

"They wave!" he said, laughing at his own joke. Zion groaned, shaking his head with his hand on his forehead. He looked at the docks as the boat arrived again.

"_God, how many more people are there?!"_ he thought. He was counting since he got off the boat how many times it came back. This was the 25th time and the girl on the boat was 13th girl today.

This girl was 5'2 and weighed 110 pounds. Her skin was pale, and she had some muscles, and she wasn't really curvy, but she wasn't totally flat, either. There were a lot of freckles on her face and she looked skinner than average. Her hair was brown, tied in a ponytail that went down to her shoulders. There were lots of randomly colored streaks, and she had long bangs in her face. Her eyes were hazel and she had a small tattoo of a sun on her left shoulder. She was wearing a light green tank top, pink suspenders, blue jean shorts, purple high tops, and on her wrist were a few wrist bands of various colors. She walked off the boat, looking around, excited.

"Lila, congratulations for being one of our contestants!" Chris shouted. Lily smiled and hugged Chris, before walking off, making Chris look at her strangely. Lily smiled as she walked over and sat near Coraline, who looked for a second, before returning to her book. Kreena looked at the new girl, and smiled, walking over.

"Hi, I'm Kreena." She said, extending her hand. Lily looked at her, and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lila, but you can call me Lily or Lils." She said, shaking Kreena's hand. "So, what do you like to do?" Lily asked. Kreena put her finger on the side of her chin, thinking.

"Well, I like to do a lot of gymnastic stuff. I hate sitting still, so I have to constantly move around."

"Really? Same here." Lila said, surprised. They continued talking to each other, intrigued with each other. The boat arrived, while they were talking, for the 26th time today, dropping off the 14th girl.

This girl was 5'6, but her weight was unknown, though her she was very curvy. Her skin is tan and she was rather noticeable in the chest area and her body was like a curvy hourglass. Her hair was dark brown, like her eyes, wavy and layered as it went to her mid-back. She was wearing a yellow v-neck t-shirt with blue shorts, brown sandals, a silver heart anklet on her left foot, and small fake diamond earrings. She walked off the boat, and like many others, she was excited to be there.

"Hello, and welcome to Wawanakwa Island, Leilani!" Chris said. Leilani smiled.

"Thank you, I'm happy to be here Chris." She said. She walked over to the contestants and stood beside Rylan, who was still talking to Terry about music. Rylan looked at her for a brief second, but then looked back at her. He stopped talking with Terry for a bit and decided to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Rylan." He said, smiling. Leilani looked at him, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leilani, or you can call me Lani for short." The two continued talking to one another, becoming good friends. They looked at the boat for a split second as it arrived the 27th time today, before going back to talking. They didn't even notice as the 14th boy on the island now.

This boy was 5'3 and weighed 98 pounds, meaning he was very slim and skinny. His skin was very pale, he didn't seem to have any muscles, and he looked a bit hunched over. His hair was brown, like his eyes, messy and reached a little above the mid ear. He was wearing a white collared shirt with three quarter sleeves under a blue sweater vest, some plain blue jeans, black dress shoes, some blue rimmed glasses, and a watch on his left wrist. He walked off the boat, quietly observing everywhere there.

"Welcome to TDIR, George!" Chris shouted. George smiled.

"Thanks Chris. Glad to be here and thank you picking me to be on the show." Chris waved off his kissing-up and pointed to the other contestants. He stopped beside Teddy, who was busy throwing a football in the air. He looked at him and Teddy looked back at him, catching the ball without looking at it.

"Sup?" Teddy asked.

"You are." George answered. Teddy looked at him, confused.

"You're awake, right?" he asked. Teddy looked at him and nodded.

"So you're up." Teddy thought about that and then smiled.

"Nice one."

"Thanks." George said as he took his place besides Teddy. They both quietly looked as the boat arrived again for 28th time, carrying the 15th boy.

This boy was 5'10 and weighed 130 pounds, but had some muscles, even though he was skinny. He was Caucasian and his eyes were blue. His hair was brown and bushy, like it's never seen a comb… ever. On his chin, he had a scruffy beard, which was not maintained well. He was wearing a blue sports jacket, a black t-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a turquoise ring on his right ring finger. He hopped off the finger, like he was high off of sugar.

"Uhh… you must be…" Chris said, but then stopped as he looked at his papers that an intern handed him. "Oh yeah. You're Sam Mortson, the kid with the ADHD." He said, scratching his head. "Oh well. Anyway, glad to have you aboard Sammy." He said. Sam nodded.

"Thanks, glad to be here and I hope to have a lot of fun, because I look forward to doing a lot of cool stuff, and winning me some moneyyyy!!" Sam said, in a fast hard-to-understand voice. Chris looked at him, strangely.

"Okay then. Just go stand over there then, dude." He said, pointing to the other contestants. Sam nodded and quickly ran at the contestants, jumping over Teddy. He caught his ball in mid-air and hailed up like a trophy.

"Interception! Woo!!" he shouted. Teddy looked at him strangely and then held out his hand.

"Can I have my ball back, please?" he asked. Sam nodded and threw the ball to Teddy, which he caught easily. Sam stood in the back of the contestants, jumping up from time to time to see if the boat had arrived yet. After a few minutes, the boat arrived for the 29th time, and dropped off the last boy.

This boy was 5'11 and weighed 130 pounds, though he didn't have any muscles to be proud of. His hair was dark brown and went diagonally from the left to the right with some bangs in his forehead. His eyes were the same color as his hair, though they were a lighter color. He was wearing a crimson red jacket, a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, some white sneakers, and a watch in his right hand. He walked off, yawning, and looked around, bored.

"Hey Steve! Congratulations for being the last guy here on the island!" Chris said. Steve looked at him, annoyed.

"Do you always have to shout? I'm right here, ya' know." Steve said. Chris scowled at him.

"Okay Mr. Know-it-All, go stand over there with the other contestants." He said. Steve looked at him, annoyed again.

"Do I have to? It sounds like a drag." Steve complained, but walked to the contestants and sat down beside Jasper. The two looked at each other, for a brief second.

"Hey." Jasper said, turning down the volume on his music a bit.

"Hey." Steve said, as he yawned, tired from the long trip. He put his MP3 player on and started listening to music, as the two of them, had short conversations with each other. They looked as the boat arrived, for the 30th time, carrying the 15th girl.

This girl was 5'9 and weighed 120 pounds. She was a bit skinny, but didn't have any noticeable curves. Her hair was dirty blonde and was straight, going past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly pale with freckles along the bridge of her nose, and her eyes were brown. She was wearing a white tank top with lacey trim under a yellow, unbuttoned cardigan, a light blue knee length skirt, white leggings, some blue ballet flats, and a small dragonfly pin on her yellow cardigan. She walked off the boat, smiling and looking around.

"Welcome Victoria to TDIR!" Chris says. Victoria nodded.

"Thank you Chris. I look forward to causing some drama!" She said, and then walked away. She sat near Rachel, who was just quietly smiling, waiting to begin, and Sam, who was talking with Amy and Evelien. She quickly took out her notepad and a pencil and looked around for anything interesting to gossip about. She quickly wrote in her notepad.

'No gossip yet. Will search more later on.' She then put her notepad away, and quietly looked around, listening for anything interesting, but not trying to draw attention to herself. She looked up at the boat as it dropped off the last contestant for the last time.

The girl on the boat was 5'7 and weighed 110 pounds, giving her an hour glass figure. She had a lot of scars and animals bites on both of her arms, and some freckles on her face. Her skin was light peach, and her eyes were light blue. Her hair is red burgundy and curly, which is tied into a messy bun with some of her curly bangs swept to the left side and two normal sized strands of hair go down to her sides and ears. She was wearing a shoulder less long sleeve shirt that had the design of the British flag on it, a black knee-high skirt with white stockings, brown hunter boots that stop near her knees, a black headband that supports her messy bun, and a black chocker. Instead of walking off the boat like most of the contestants, the girl jumped off the boat, landing on her feet in front of Chris.

"Hey Chris, what's up?!" The girl said, excited. Her voice had an accent as if she was from Britain. Also, it was kinda hard to understand her, because she was chewing a piece of gum. Chris looked at her, confused, but then smiled.

"Nothing much. But I'm glad you're here Meredith, though you're the last contestant to arrive." Chris said. Meredith shrugged and walked over to the contestants. She spotted Sam and looked at him as he was hopping around, not able to keep still. She smiled at him, making a mental note to speak with him later. She hopped over to where Brooke was, and waited patiently, while freaking Brooke and others out with her animal bites.

"Well, since all 32 contestants are present and accounting for, let's get this show on the road!!" Chris shouted, excited. "Welcome all contestants to the your 15 minutes of fame, your shot at the big time; this is Total… Drama… Island… Resort!!" Most of the campers clapped, while others groaned, and others ignored him all together.

"Before we get started here, I believe a group photo is in order!" Chris said, as an intern gave him a digital camera. "Everyone gather around and say 'Wawanakwa'!!" Everyone gathered around in front of the place where the cabins used to be and got in rows of three, with the tall people getting in the back, while the short people got in the front.

"All right, on the count of three. 1…2… Oh, come on!" he said, frustrated. "Zane, Zion, Steve, Javius, I know you four have social issues, but can you at least smile, please?! And Matylda, can you put down the laptop for one minute?!" Chris complained. The five glared at him.

"You except me to smile for some photo? Please." Zion said, waving off Chris's request.

"I don't smile. Especially not for cameras." Javius said, still frowning.

"Smiling is a drag…" Steve said, looking at the camera lazily. Matylda ignored Chris and continued typing. Kreena whispered something to her, which made Matylda blush and close her laptop, putting it on her bag on her back.

"Oh shut up and take the damn picture, will ya?!" Zion yelled at Chris, making him jump.

"Fine." Chris scowled, upset. "But just so you know you four and I are going to have some serious problems these 3 months." Chris then held the camera with one hand and had another behind his back. He then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a little gray remote with a big red button

"Alright, on three. 1…2…3!"

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone said. Chris clicked the buttoned on the camera and then pushed the button on the remote. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard and the ground started moving. Everyone started looking around, wondering what the heck was going on. Chris stood smiling with his hands behind his back.

"W-w-what the hell is happening?!" Rachel asked, shaking.

"I-I d-d-d-d-don't know!!" Brooke yelled back, scared. "It s-s-sounds like an e-e-e-earthquake!"

**In the mess hall…**

Chef was preparing lunch for the contestants when he suddenly felt the room shake. He sighed as the room started to shake with him. Suddenly, the food he was preparing in a pot went flying off the stove and landed right on his head. Chef looked at the camera, scowling.

"I hate this job."

**Back to the contestants…**

The ground continued to shake, making a lot of the contestants lose their balance. Suddenly, the ground opened up, and something came out of the hole. The color of it was blue on one side and pink on the other. Finally, after a good three minutes had passed, the object finally came out of the hole, and the shaking stopped. Everyone looked as it was a very large building. It was extremely tall going up into the air, like a skyscraper. Everyone stared at the building, and then looked at Chris, who was still standing in the same spot smiling, not knowing what to say. He opened his eyes, which were closed the entire time, and looked at the contestants.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your new home away from home for the next three months…" He snapped his fingers, and suddenly a bunch of electronic letters appeared at the top of the building. "… The Wawanakwa Hotel!!" he shouted. Everyone was still in shock.

"Will everyone follow me, please?" Chris said as he walked into the hotel. Everyone instinctively followed him, and walked into the hotel, looking around. The inside was impressive, as Chris led them into the lobby. The lobby looked one you'd find in a regular hotel, but there were no people and no attendants running around. The room was split into two colors, pink and blue. Chris stopped as he led them to a door next to the registration desk.

"This, my friends, is the confessional room." He said.

"Confessional room?" Jasper asked. Chris nodded and opened the door, revealing it was just a big empty hotel room, besides some paintings and a soft chair for a person to sit on. He led them in, and explained the room to him.

"The confessional room is basically where anyone can come and get whatever is on their mind, off. You can release your inner most thoughts and say whatever you want, here. And to make sure you have compete and utter secrecy and privacy while speaking, the door shall be locked and not be opened until the person inside comes out. Not only that, this room is completely soundproof, so not even the loudest noises can be heard from inside. Also, this room is open to everyone, so feel free to decorate it however you please." He said smiling, but looked at them seriously.

"But be careful. Even though you're alone in here, doesn't mean someone isn't listening." Chris warned. "You will all be broadcast, by the security cameras we have hidden in this room somewhere. And the security cameras are hidden in exceptionally good places, so don't bother to look for them. So be warned; even if you don't think you're being watched, you are." Chris said which spooked some of the contestants out.

***confessional***

Chris: *Chris is shown smiling* "Spooking out the campers so early in the game… yup I've reached an all-time low."

1. Rachel: "This Island is a bit strange. But the people here are kinda cool!"

2. Kat: "The people here scare me a bit; especially Zane! But Teddy was nice for stopping when I asked him to." *Blushes*

3. Matylda: *Typing on her laptop. She looks at the camera for a second, before going back to typing*

4. Teddy: "Well, I'll admit, this place doesn't seem so bad." *He then scowls* But I'm telling you, me and that Zane dude are going to have some major problems if he keeps up with that attitude of his! I'm glad Kat stopped me before I did any serious damage to him."

5. Evelien: "I'm glad Amy and Sam are here. Its nice to have people here who actually know the value of good music!" *She then puts on some electro music*

6. Amy: "Did you see the way I messed up Chris's hair earlier?" *Laughs* "That was priceless! I should have captured that on tape when I had the chance."

7. Lyon: "There are a lot of people with bad hair styles on this island. Don't they know the value of having fashionable hair?! Chris is probably the only person here who knows that!"

8. Zane: "Hmph. You think I care that I already made some enemies on this island? Well, guess what? I don't! Those people out there are lower class, and if there's one my parents haven't taught me, its to never deal with people who are lower than you. And that would have be pretty much everybody on this island!"

9. Kreena: "All of the girls are here are really cute and sweet! Especially Matylda! She seems a little shy and quiet, because she likes to chat on the computer a lot. But I think I could make her more social!"

10. Jasper: "Some of the girls here are kinda cute, but they're kinda strange too. But I can't talk since I'm Emo. I hope they don't mind me drawing them. It's just a bad habit of mine too draw girls." *He takes out a sketchpad and starts doodling something*

11. Brooke: "I'm glad Rachel and some of the other girls are here. Some of the guys here are on this island aren't exactly all that right in the head. Well… maybe Steve. He seemed kinda smart and cool, even if he is lazy."

12. Zion: "This Island is so damn weird! And that stupid host isn't any better. And what's with that lame-o, Frederick? Was he trying to become like friends or something?! I don't need any friends! I came here for one thing and one thing only, and that's to win! Period!"

13. Zachariah: *Is seen with his pet monkey, Napoleon* "These people… they all very odd, indeed. But they all have strengths and weaknesses that make them formidable opponents. I must keep my eyes open for them, if I hope to defeat them." *He then pets Napoleon, smiling* "You'll help me with that, right Napoleon?" *The monkey does a back flip on his shoulder* "Good monkey."

14. Coraline: "That girl Kreena was really strange. She always seemed to try to flirt with me and the other girls. But she was nice, and I think she could be a cool friend!"

15. Spencer: *Is seen putting another piercing in her tongue. She does it without little effort and doesn't shed a tear* "I can already tell that Amy and I are going to be the best of friends. She told me she thought my piercings were cool, and she loved my music. Plus, she's thought of a plan to prank Chris, which I'm all for!"

16. Sam (Samantha): "Amy, Evelien, and Spencer are cool! Even if they are a little strange. It seems no one has suspected me of being a girl yet. This is good, because the longer I can keep my identity safe, the better!"

17. Javius: *He is reading _Romeo and Juliet_, ignoring the camera. He looks up for a minute, but then goes back to reading his book*

18. Terry: *Petting his fox, Kira* "The bastard, Zane, is lucky the campers were holding me back, because if they didn't, he would have been carried by six and I would have been judged by twelve!" *He coughs and tries to calm himself* "Sorry. Sometimes I lose myself. But seriously, that rich jerk had better watch his step, because the stuff he said about Kira is going to get him into trouble." *He gets up close to the camera* "You hear me, Zane? Nobody insults my friend, and gets away with it!"

19. Charlotte: "I'll admit this hotel is kinda cool. Who'd thought Maclean would actually be nice for once? Weird, huh? What's also weird is Javius. I wonder why he's so quiet. Hmm…" *she puts her head on her fist, thinking*

20. Rylan: "The girls on the island are cute, but the one I'm really interested in is Leilani. She seems like a really cute and cool girl. I'd love to learn more about her. I may have to write a song about her." *he takes out a pencil and notepad and starts to think of words*

21. Skylar: *practicing her singing, but then notices the camera is on. She blushes and coughs* "Sorry. Since this room was soundproof, I'd thought I'd get some singing done. Anyway, this island is obviously not what it seems. Everyone here is kinda odd and strange. Especially, Terry! What was with those lecherous stares he was giving me when we met?! Weirdo!"

22. Anna: *Looks around the hotel room* This place is so boring, it needs a sprucing up. Next chance I get, I'm redoing this room, and I'm gonna name it the 'Fun Room'!"

23. Maddie: "Some of the guys on this island I'll admit are kinda cute and hot. Of course, if they don't swing that way, that's fine. But, the guys I'm hoping are gay are Frederick and Lyon. Lyon, because of his style, and Frederick, because of his happy and friendly personality.

24. James: "Woohoo! This place is awesome! Not only are we competing for one million dollars, but we're also living in a five star hotel! This just gets better and better! Woohoo!"

25. Fred: "This place is nice, and the contestants aren't half bad either. Zion seems like a cool dude. He just needs to lighten up a bit, and learn to enjoy life a bit!"

26. Lila: "That girl, Kreena, seems to know how to have a good time. I was a little surprised by her flirting, but I didn't mind it, because in the end, she's just like everyone else! I hope we can become good friends!"

27. Leilani: "This place is nice. I would like to live here if given the chance. The contestants are a bit strange, but some are kinda cool. Rylan, though, is super cool! I hope he and I are on the same team!"

28. Sam: *He is hopping around the room, crazily and then appears in front of the camera* This room is cool! I can now come in here and make all the noise I want!" *He continues hopping around*

29. George: *Looking around the room* "This room is absolutely and completely boring. The only thing in here is a chair and some weird paintings behind me. Hmm…" *Looks at the paintings and then at the camera*

30. Steve: *He yawns and looks at the camera, lazily* "Well, what can I say? The hotel is all right, I guess. And the contestants are cool. Some have problems, but who doesn't? Speaking of which…" *Steve looks to the back and only finds one painting* "…wasn't there another painting in here before?"

31. Victoria: "This room is perfect! This is the perfect place to do my research and look up some gossip! The best part, nobody will know that is was me who spread them!"

32. Meredith: "This place is cool! I've always wanted to live in a hotel, but every chance I got, they kicked me out, because they said, I was disturbing the guest with unknown noises. I really wasn't, I was just doing something that involved animals." *She shrugs* "Oh well."

Chris is shown outside the hotel. "Well, all of our campers have arrived." He says, smiling. "What 'fun' awaits them on the next episode? How will the teams be? Who will be the captains? Find out next time on the exciting episode of Total… Drama… Island… Resort!!" Camera fades out to black.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the first episode of TDIR! I enjoyed writing it, though the theme song did give me some trouble in the beginning. Also, I've outline my idea of the couples for this season. If you don't like who you're character is paired with, just PM me or review in the story, to ask for another change. Well, gotta go! A whole lot of writing for Episode 2 to start! *Zooms off***

**Couples for this season (If you aren't listed below, its because I've having trouble finding you a partner or because you requested you didn't want one):**

**MaddiexFrederick**

**LyonxDaniel (Zion)**

**KatxTheodore (Teddy)**

**LeilanixRylan (These two will probably be a Trent/Gwen couple)**

**ZachariahxEvelien**

**CoralinexJavius**

**SamxMeredith (These two were made for each other!)**

**KreenaxLilaxMatylda (First love triangle!)**

**TerryxSkylar (Sky)**

**JamesxBrookelynn (Brooke)**

**ZanexAmy**

**JasperxSpencer (Spinner)**

**CharlottexSteve**

**GeorgexAnna**

**VictoriaxMatylda(Plan to put her in two couples)**

**Well, these are all of the couples for the season. Again, if you don't like who you are paired with, tell me and I'll do my best to change it. Also, if you want to be in a couple, just ask.**


	5. Episode 2: Choosing of Teams & Captains

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. Soon, a picture of all the campers is shown. "The 32 campers had finally arrived on the island, much to the enjoyment of me and the fans." Then the scene changes to show Terry and Zane fighting. "We also got some drama to already start us off already!" he said. "Afterwards, the contestants were then shown where they will be staying and the Confessional, where they will confess what is ever on their mind."

Chris is then shown, smiling by the docks. "Today will be the day where the contestants will be put into their rooms, their teams will be chosen, and the captains picked. Who will be in charge? Who will room with who? How will the teams get along? Find out today on this exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

*Theme song starts*

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine _(The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

_You guys are on my mind _(Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be _(Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

_And I think the answer is plain to see _(The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

_I wanna be famous! _(Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

_I want to live close to the sun _(Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

_Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! _(Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _(Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

_I'll get there one day _(Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

_Because I wanna be famous! _(Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sammy and Frederick listen, interested.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na _(Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

_*Whistling to the tune*_ (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camera shows the island and then the hotel. The campers are shown together as Chris stands in the front by the registration desk. The boys are on the left, while the girls are shown on the right.

"This is where you shall all be staying for the next 12 weeks." Chris explained. "Obviously, the blue side is for the boys and the pink side is for the girls. Some of you will be staying on the first level; others will have to go onto another floor. There are five rooms on each floor and there are showers for everyone at the end of each hall in the restrooms." Chris then picked up some keys with room numbers on the top and threw them to some of the contestants. He picked up some more and threw them to the rest, and continued until everyone had a key.

"Unfortunately, because we didn't want to pay for a whole lot of rooms, some of you will be rooming with others. Only eight out of the 32 of you will have your own room." Chris explained which caused some groaning and some complaints, especially from Zane. "We apologize if you do not like who you are rooming with, but that's life. And no, there will be no switching between players. Your roommates were decided by me and the producers, and our decisions are final. You'll know you'll be rooming alone because they'll only be one bed in your room. If you're lucky, you may just get a room by yourself." Chris said, frowning. Sammy felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed it.

*confessional*

Sammy: "We have to room together? This is not good. If I have to room with a boy, then they'll surely find out my secret! I really hope the room I get is not meant for two people!" *He silently prays*

*end confessional*

"On the bright side, however, you will be allowed to decorate your hotel room however you want, which will allow you to feel as if you're back at home. If there are two people, you can have one person decorate their side, and the other decorate theirs." This made the contestants feel a bit better, as they started clapping and smiling.

"Anyway, before I let you all go and get comfortable…" Chris pointed to a large sign that said 'RULES' at the top. "… There are some rules we have to go over." This made some of the contestants groan, as they shivered at the fear of what kind of rules Maclean could make.

"Rule 1: this hotel is being rented by the TDIR staff. Therefore, we ask that you please don't do anything to sabotage it." Chris explained.

"Rule 2: No one of any gender is allowed to go into the opposite gender's hallway." He said, eyeing some of the boys there. "We understand you're all young, but the producers are totally against boys and girls being alone in a room together. Who knows what might happen?!" This made some of the contestants laugh, as that answer was pretty obvious. Sammy, however felt he was going to faint.

*confessional*

Sammy: *He looks at the camera and puts his hand over his heart* "I think my heart just died."

*end confessional*

"Rule 3 and the most important rule: do not venture onto the other floors of the hotel beyond Level Two. This hotel has a total of eight levels, and your rooms will be on floors one and two. Therefore, no one should be on Floors three through eight unless they have permission, for those floors are strictly off-limits." Chris then stepped away from the rules sheet.

"These rules are mandatory and must be followed. Anyone who disobeys these rules will either be punished severely or worse. Understood?" he asked. Most of the campers shook their heads, while others didn't care either way.

"Good!" Chris said, smiling. "Well than, go get your stuff packed in your room, and head back down here in 15 minutes.

"For what?" Kreena asked.

"Breakfast, of course." Chris said, smiling. "Chef Hatchet has a special surprise for you all." He then walked out of the hotel, with his hands behind his back. Some of the campers were worried by what Chris meant when he said 'surprise'.

**Girls Side**

**Room One, Level One**

Charlotte opened the door to her room, and looked around as it was kinda plain and boring, like any ordinary hotel room. She walked through her stuff down on one side and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She lied there, just taking some minutes to rest her eyes.

"Ahh!!" she yelled as a loud noise woke her up, making her jump off of her bed and land on the ground with a thud. She got on her knees and looked at what was making the loud noise. She looked as Evelien was there dancing on her side of the room to the music on her radio.

"What are you doing?!" Charlotte yelled, trying to make her voice be heard over the volume of her music. Evelien unfortunately, did not hear her as she continued dancing. Charlotte stood up and pressed a button on the radio, making the music turn off. Evelien stopped dancing, and looked at her, blinking. She then smiled innocently.

"Looks like we're roomies!" Evelien said as she jumped off of her bed in front of Charlotte, who looked at her crazily, before hitting her forehead.

*Confessional*

Charlotte: "I have to room with Ms. Electro Dancer? Great. Just great. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. But imagine if I'm trying to rest, and she turns on that horrible music. How am I going to get to sleep?!"

Evelien: "Seems Charlotte doesn't like Techno music much." *she then smiles* "But that's okay! I didn't really enjoy it much when I first listened to it. She just needs some time to see how cool it sounds!" *She turns on some Techno music, and dances to it*

*end confessional*

**Room Two, Level One**

Rachel unlocked the door to her room, and looked inside as it looked like an ordinary hotel room. _"This place could really use some sprucing up."_ She thought. She walked in and saw that there were two beds, meaning she was going to be rooming with someone. She didn't mind entirely, as long as that person knew how to have fun. She sat her stuff down on her side, and started putting her clothes on her side of the closet, which had to be shared.

Rachel silently began singing, Decode by Paramore. She continued singing, not hearing the door open. When she finished, she opened her eyes, looking at the door as Skylar was standing there staring at her. They looked at each other, as Rachel had a faint blush, as she can't believe someone heard her singing.

"Nice singing." Skylar said, smiling. Rachel blushed more, as she realized she did here.

"Thanks." Rachel said. Skylar looked at her, cocking her head sideways.

"You know, you shouldn't be ashamed of someone hearing you sing." Skylar said. "Especially when one sings as good as you." Rachel looked at her, surprised.

"Really?" Skylar looked at her and nodded, as she popped up to four pills in her mouth. Rachel refrained from asking what they were for, as she knew it was none of her business. She looked at Skylar as she silently began humming. Rachel naturally joined in to, as the two of them smiled at one another, while putting their stuff up.

*confessional*

Rachel: "Skylar seems really cool to be friends with. She's the only one who doesn't make me feel ashamed of singing." *She then puts on a worried face* "But I wonder… what were with those pills she was taking?"

Skylar: "I'll admit. That girl can sing. I'd love to have her with me when I sing in the show choir. But if she over hopes to be a great singer, she's gotta get over her shyness, first."

*end confessional*

**Room Three, Level One**

Kat had some difficulty looking for her room, due to the amount of kids there were and how big this hotel was. She finally found her room, and was glad, as she felt tired from her walking. She opened her door, and looked as there was someone inside, setting up her stuff. Amy was there, putting up her clothes, in her closet. She was dancing and mouthing the words to her song she was listening to on her iPod. She looked as Kat was standing in the doorway, looking at her. She put her music on 'pause', and looked at Kat, who was hiding beside the door frame, scared a bit.

"Are you going to stand there all day or all you going to come inside?" Amy asked, scowling. Kat slowly came in the room, still a bit scared. Amy looked at her, strangely.

"Are you always this shy?" she asked. Kat looked at her.

"Y-yes." Kat said, stuttering. Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Well just so you know I can't stand shy people. If you have something to say, just say it. What's to be afraid of?" Kat looked at her, still a bit afraid. Amy narrowed her eyes even more.

"And that's another thing." Amy said, approaching Kat. She then backed her into a corner. "Stop being afraid of every little thing. There are some people who are going to hurt you and there are those who won't. If they don't mean you harm, then good. But if they do, then do what I do, and beat the living crap out of them!" Kat looked at her, her eyes big and wide. Amy then smiled and backed away from Kat.

"It's a good thing these walls are sound proof." Amy said. Kat looked at her.

"W-w-why is that?" Kat asked, scared. Amy then turned her head, and looked at Kat with an evil look in her eyes.

"Because as of right now, you're in boot camp, and I'm going to train you until you don't know the meaning of the word 'shy'."

"What?!" Kat felt herself about to faint. Amy smiled and looked back at her.

"But don't worry. Hopefully, you'll live." Amy said as she closed the door that Kat had left open. Kat had felt that door was the closing of her fate.

*confessional*

Kat: *She is rocking back and forth in her chair, scared* "A-A-A-Amy is g-g-going to k-k-k-kill m-m-me."

Amy: *She is wearing an army helmet* "Was I serious about Kat being in a drill camp? Bet your ass I was! That girl is going to learn just how to defend herself, even if I have to make her bleed!" *She then looks around the confessional room* "This room is so boring. Time to fix that." *She smiles, holds a can of red spray paint, and shakes it*

*end confessional*

**Room Four, Level One**

Brooke walked down the hallway to her hotel room. She opened the door, and looked as nobody was in the room, yet. She dropped her stuff on her bed. She threw her books on the floor, next to her bed.

"I hope I can get some reading done on this island, when I'm not busy breaking up fights and trying to survive on this island." Brooke said, out loud. "I hope I can read with James sometime. I wonder if he likes reading…" She said, thinking

Unknown to her, someone outside the room, was listening to her carefully. The gossip, Victoria, smiled to herself as she quickly jotted something down on her notepad, and walked in.

"Hey!" Victoria said, bursting in the room, smiling. Brooke, surprised, jumped a bit, but calmed down.

"Hey Victoria." Brooke said, happy that she was able to remember her name.

"So, looks like we're going to be roomies, huh?" Victoria asked. Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Victoria shook her head 'no'.

"No, I don't mind! I'm glad to be rooming with you…"

"…Brookelynn. Or you can call me Brooke or Brookie. Whichever works." Victoria nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to be rooming with you Brooke!" Victoria said, excited.

*confessional*

Brooke: "I'm glad to be rooming with a girl, who is very nice like Victoria. She's cool, even if she scares me a bit with her enthusiasm." *She then notices something strange about the room. In the back, there is a message, obviously made by Amy, as it says, 'Amy was here!' Rachel looks back at the camera* "Well, Amy is the first one to make an improvement to this room. So…" *She takes out some green paint and smiles*

Victoria: *Is looking at something in her notes* "Finally, I got me some good info! Brooke has a crush on James! This is going to cause a lot of drama!" *She then notices Amy's message and a green painting* "Okay, it's kinda obvious that Amy wrote that message. *She then looks back at the painting* "But who in the world drew the recycle logo?" *She looks back at the camera, smiles, and from out of nowhere pulls out some red paint*

*end confessional*

**Room Five, Level One**

Lila walked to her room number, which was the fifth and last room on the Floor One. She sighed as she opened the door and looked as Kreena was already in there, lying on her bed, listening to music on her iPod and reading a romantic novel. Her clothes were all in the closet that was to be shared by both of them. Lila walked in the room, putting her stuff down on her side and started putting her clothes in her closet. Kreena noticed her, and took her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey!" Kreena said, sitting up on her bed. Lila looked at Kreena and smiled. She had to admit that she was kinda cute.

"Hi." Lila said, smiling. "I'm Lila, but you can call me Lils or Lily." She said. Kreena smiled at Lila. She was beautiful, but then again, she thought all girls were pretty, even if they weren't lesbian or bi. She hoped that some of the girls here on the island, accepted her. But she had a hidden talent for knowing when a girl or guy wasn't straight.

"Kreena, but you can call me Kree." She said, smiling. Lila nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Kree." Lila said, smiling. She then turned back around, putting her stuff in her closet. Kreena looked at some of the clothes she was putting up.

"Nice. You have good taste in fashion." Kreena said, as she got up next to Lila, getting a better look at her clothes. Lila looked at her, with a blush, smiling.

"Thanks. I love shopping and clothes." She said. "Want to see some of my favorites?" Kreena smiled, with a small blush.

"Sure." Lila then stripped of her regular clothes, and started dressing in clothes, both she and Kreena liked. They both couldn't stop, blushing as they commented each other on their clothes. Lila then started putting her clothes back on, and looked as Kreena was looking at her.

"You look good." Kreena said, blushing. Lila's face grew red, as she put back on her clothes.

"Thanks." Lila said, still embarrassed.

*confessional*

Lila: *Blushing* "Kreena is nice, but I'm not sure if I like her yet. She is nice and I do like her, but I'm not sure if I like her as more than a friend yet." *she notices Amy's painting, Brooke's recycling logo, and a big heart in the center of the room that has a 'B' on one side and a 'J' on the other side* "Amy's message, the unknown painter's recycling logo, and that heart have made this room a bit better. I should think of something to add to when I get the chance. But something's weird." *she looks at the heart* "What does the 'B' and the 'J' stand for?"

Kreena: "I'm glad to be rooming with Lila. I feel she is one of the few who accept me for me. I really do like her." *she blushes, but then notices the heart made by Victoria, Amy's message, and the recycling logo made by Brooke. She thinks to herself, smiles, and pulls some yellow paint from out of nowhere*

*end confessional*

**Room One, Level Two**

Matylda silently walked to her room, only waving to the people she knew, like Kreena. She arrived at her room, which was ironically, across from Kreena's and Lila's. She walked into her room, and saw that there was only one bed, meaning she had this room to herself. She was a bit saddened, but was happy that she could speak to her online friends in peace. She looked around her room. _"How boring."_ She thought. _"Must fix this room when I get a chance." _She laid her laptop on her bed, opened it up, and started typing.

*confessional*

Matylda: *Looking around the room, she sees all of the different decorations added to the room, the newest one being a sun with a smiley face in it. She looks back at the camera, frowning and then pulls, from out of nowhere, some purple paint*

Chris: *Looks around and sees a purple -_-, on the side wall* "Okay, I honestly don't care how these kids decorate this room. But what I wanna know is, where the hell are they getting all this paint from?!"

*end confessional*

**Room Two, Level Two**

Meredith was already in her room, jumping up and down on her bed. She then back flipped off when she saw the door open. Spencer walked in, and looked at her, crazily. Meredith stood there, smiling innocently. Spencer continued staring at her, and an awkward silence followed.

"Uhhh… hi." Spencer said, breaking the silence. Meredith smiled.

"Hi, I'm Meredith!" She said, excited. Spencer continued looking at her.

"Uhhh… Spencer. Some people call me Spinner." Meredith nodded, jumping up and down.

"Nice to meet you! I love meeting new people!" Spencer listened to Meredith and could hear the British accent in her voice, which made her sound kinda odd. But then again she couldn't speak, because her accent was slightly British too. She nodded to Meredith and put her bag down, which was filled with all of the stuff she bought with her on her trip. Meredith looked at her and wondered about the piercings she had on her face. Putting another piercing on her face, Spencer looked at Meredith as she stared at her.

"What?" Spencer said, annoyed as she tried to put a piercing on her face. Meredith smiled.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you got all those piercings." Meredith asked. Spencer shrugged.

"No real history behind them. Just saw one of my friends with them one day. They looked cool, so I got some too." Spencer said. Meredith's eyes grew big as Spencer stuck the needle in her face, without making so much as a sound.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Meredith asked. Spencer shrugged again, wiping the blood off of her face with a napkin.

"Not really." Spencer said, throwing the napkin away. "It does hurt, but not so much. I've done it so many times, that I don't feel any pain whatsoever." She then looked at Meredith. "You want one?" She asked, holding one of her many piercing tools. Meredith smiled.

"Sure!" She jumped onto Spencer's bed, and then pointed to her ear. "Right here, please." She said, pointing to the bottom of her ear lobe. Spencer nodded and put the needle next to her ear. Suddenly, Meredith felt pain go in her ear as the needle pierced her ear lobe. A tear came out of her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You okay?" Spencer asked, looking at her with a worriedly. Meredith looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell, but I'm good." Meredith said, feeling her new earring. Spencer shrugged, and got off her bed, putting the rest of her stuff up.

*Confessional*

Spencer: "I have to admit. The girl is weird and loud, but she's cool. Any girl who can accept a piercing like she did is alright with me." *She then looks around the room at all of the paintings* "What the hell is with this room? Wow, paintings. How original. When I get the chance, I'll show them all how to truly decorate a room."

Meredith: *Is looking at her new earring in a mirror* "My very first piercing. Awesome!" *She looks at the camera* "Spencer is a nice cool girl. She's a little hardcore, but I bet she's a real softie inside." *She smiles, and then looks around the room at the paintings* "Almost everyone's left their mark in this room. So…" *She suddenly takes out different colored paints* "…I'll leave mine here too!" *Meredith begins painting on the back wall*

*end confessional*

**Room Three, Level Two**

Leilani, after a vigorous jog on the stairs to the second floor, jogged to her room number. She was panting by the time she got there, but was feeling good. She opened the door to her room, and saw one queen-sized bed. She figured she was going to be rooming by herself, which she had no complaints with. She jumped on her bed, and smiled at how comfortable her bed felt. She sighed as she sat up on her bed, and looked around, thinking of something to do for the next 15 minutes. She opened her diary and soon started writing in it. Her free hand went to her anklet bracelet, making Leilani remember her brother. She wondered how he was doing overseas, and sighed as she started thinking about him. Soon, her thoughts drifted to Rylan, which she smiled.

"He seems really cool." She said. "I'd like to hang out with him more when I can." She sighed again, and lied back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a smile.

*confessional*

Leilani: "I'm kinda bummed that I'm not rooming with anyone. But at least, I have a room to myself. Besides, I'll have a chance to meet and be with everyone when our teams are chosen." *She then looks around the room, viewing the paintings. A painting of the British flag is seen on the back wall* "These paintings are strange, but unique. I'll have to add my own soon." *She thinks of what to add the next time she gets*

*end confessional*

**Room Four, Level Two**

Coraline walked all the way to her room, exhausted, as walking upstairs was not her strong suit. She could have taken the elevator, but Leilani convinced her that taking the stairs was much faster. She unlocked her room and sighed as a gust of air immediately hit her. She sighed as she felt cool and walked into her room, lying on her bed. She let the air in her room cool her off, before she got back up. She then got back up again, and dug in her bag for some new clothes to put on. She continued digging until she found some she liked.

"Hmm… these will do." Coraline said, smiling. She walked into the bathroom in her room, and closed the door. After a few minutes, she came back out, wearing a red polo shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, some black and a pair of black Converse. She smiles, and hops back on her bed. She takes a book from her suitcase, and resumes reading from where she left off.

*confessional*

Coraline: "My own hotel room. And I'm not even paying for it! I feel like the crazy trip over here was worth it. But I'm worried about the challenges that Chris has planned for us. Oh well. I'm sure my friends and I can throw whatever he has at us." *she looks at all the distorting colors of the room* "This room is kind of weird. But I can't help but want to put something on this wall too." *She smiles at the camera and takes out some orange paint*

*end confessional*

**Room Five, Level Two**

Anna wasn't tired when she reached her room, which was the last one on the 2nd floor. She had taken the elevator, and walked the rest of the way, so she wasn't gasping for breath like Coraline was. She unlocked her room, and looked as there was only one bed in the room, meaning she was the last girl to have a room to herself. She walked in and smiled at her room, though she knew she was going to redecorate later. She flipped on her bed, landing on her back, and sighed as she landed in a perfect position. She felt good in this spot, and wished she didn't have to move, but knew Chris was going to call her and the rest of the campers downstairs. Sighing, Anna decided to start moving some stuff around in her room, to keep herself busy.

*Confessional*

Anna: *She isn't seen on camera, but you can tell she is here, because part of shoes can be seen. On the side wall, in orange paint a ^_^, can be seen. She finally finishes what she was doing and gets back to the camera* "I just made a new improvement to this place!" *She picks up the camera and shows something above the door* "Welcome to the Fun Room!" *Above the door in light green paint lies a message that says, 'Welcome to the Fun Room!' *The camera goes back to Anna smiling before it cuts off*

*end confessional*

**Boys Side**

**Room One, Level One**

Teddy silently walked to his hotel room, power walking the way there, to get some exercise. He sighed as he found his room and looked inside to Zachariah already inside, with his stuff already laid out. Teddy looked at Zach's side of the room. There was a bonsai tree and a digital camera on an end table, a stone gargoyle in the corner of the room, a picture album on the dresser on his side of the room, and a guitar in the other corner of his side. Zach's clothes were also neatly folded or hung on his side of the closet.

Teddy whistled at how neat everything was on Zach's side. He looked as Zach was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He looked to be sleeping or in some deep trance. The strangest thing was, there was a little furry monkey by his side, in the same position. Realizing he was staring, Teddy looked elsewhere. He threw his stuff down on his side of the room, making a noise. Zach's eyebrows frowned and he opened them, looking at Teddy. Teddy looked back at him, and then at his bag, realizing he was making too much noise.

"Sorry dude." Teddy said. "Wasn't trying to disturb you or anything. I'll be quiet, so you can go back to doing what you were doing." Teddy said, as he started setting up his side.

Zach nodded at him, closed his eyes again and resumed meditating. Teddy looked at him again, and continued organizing his side, trying to make it look good, like Zach's. As he was meditating, Zach couldn't help but notice a picture on Teddy's dresser. It featured a younger looking him and a girl. This was odd, because Teddy had that same girl tattooed on his right arm. Zach wanted to ask, but felt it was best not to pry into other's business.

After Teddy had finished setting up, he sat down on his bed with his 50 lb. weights in his hand, and soon started working out, bringing his arms together. He tried to be as quiet as possible, so as not to disturb Zach.

*Confessional*

Zach: *He's looking around the room at the work done to the room. He stands up with some black paint in his hand. He goes to the back wall and starts painting some Japanese symbols. At the bottom of each one, he writes what they mean in English. When he finishes, he puts the paint down, bows to the camera, and silently walks out the room*

Teddy: *His shirt is riddled with water, from sweating so much* "Zach seems like a very focused and serious person. But maybe he's just shy. I hope I can get him talking soon. But if he doesn't want to talk, that's cool too. *He then looks around the room and sees all of paintings on the walls. He looks at the camera, shrugs, and walks out of the room. After two minutes, he comes back with a poster of a girl. He hangs it on an unoccupied part of the wall on the right. At the bottom, he writes with a red market, 'Miss you and love you always.' He then draws a red heart and his name. He looks at it for a second or two, before walking out of the room with a sad look on his face*

*end confessional*

**Room Two, Level One**

Zane walked into to his room, ignoring the rest of the lower-class people there, and not paying them any attention or mind. He unlocked his room, and looked around at the seemingly dull hotel room.

"Its disgraceful for me to even be seen in a place like this." He groaned to himself. He looked as there was one bed in there, meaning he had the entire room to himself, which was good, because he didn't want to be seen with any lower class individuals. And even if he were to room with someone, he'd want it to be with someone of his status. Throwing his stuff down, he took another look around.

"Maclean should have at least have hired me a servant or something. Its obscene for me to be putting my own stuff away." He said. Thinking there was no use complaining, he hatefully started taking his clothes out of his expensive suitcase and putting them in his ordinary closet.

"I'm paying to get this whole room refurnished when I get the chance."

*confessional*

Zane: "I swear, what in the world was Maclean thinking, putting me in a room like that? Was he out of his mind or something? Someone of my class and status deserves to be put in a penthouse or something. I should not have to live in a hotel room that is similar to the one those lower-class ingrates are living in!" *He then stops his rant, and looks sourly at the room* "And what the hell is with this room? There's a freaking smiley face on that wall and a message on the back wall! What is with these people? I mean, if you're going to decorate a room, at least put in something of a high-status. Like this." *He walks off for a second, and comes back with a poster of himself, surrounded by money. He looks around and puts it over Amy's message* "There! That's how a room is supposed to be decorated!" *He smiles at his handiwork*

*end confessional*

**Room Three, Level One**

Sammy walked down the corridor of the hotel with a heavy heart. He was silently praying that he wasn't rooming with someone. He looked at the door to his room, and gulped. He unlocked the door and reached for the knob to open it. He felt his hand shake, as if it were refusing to cooperate and open the door. He tried to calm it down, but his hand still wouldn't stop shaking.

"Need some help, dude?" Sammy jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Rylan. Sammy looked at him in horror, hoping this wasn't his room too.

"No, I've got it!" Sammy said, opening the door and slamming it in Rylan's face, which surprised. Rylan blinked once or twice, before walking down to his hotel room.

Sammy was panting as he had his hand over his heart. He looked at the room, and saw there was only one bed, meant for only one person. He smiled as he had gotten a room by himself. He silently thanked the man upstairs, or whoever was watching out for him. Sighing, and feeling sweat come down his face, he laid on his bed, waiting to cool off.

After 3 minutes passed, Sammy jumped up, and started setting up his room, putting everything away. He made sure to hide all of his dresses and girly clothes in the way back of his closet, so no one would see them. After putting everything away, he took out a comic book, lied on his bed with his head going off the bed, and started reading upside down.

*Confessional*

Sammy: *Still silently praying. He finishes, and looks at the camera, smiling* "Man, that was close! You cannot believe how happy I was when I saw only one bed in that hotel room. My secret is safe…" *His smile turns to a frown* "…for now." *He then realizes something and looks upset* "I was really rude to Rylan. He was just trying to help, and I slammed the door in his face. He surprised me when he came up behind me, but that's no excuse. When I get the chance, I have to apologize."

*end confessional*

**Room Four, Level One**

Rylan walked down the hall to his hotel room, after Sammy declined his help. Shrugging it off, he stopped in front of his hotel room, hearing something loud inside. He put his ear to the door, and listened as it sounded hardcore rock. He walked inside, and listened as a blast of metal music hit him. Inside, Daniel, or Zion as he was called, was sitting on his bed, listening and rocking out to the song. Rylan walked in and closed the door.

"_Its lucky these rooms are all soundproof."_ He thought. Zion must have heard the door close, as he turned around and looked at Rylan. He turned the volume down on his music, and looked again at Rylan.

"So, you're my roommate?" Zion asked, scowling at him. Rylan nodded, a bit freaked out by this dude. Not only was he listening to death metal, but the dude was wearing face paint that made him look like some sort of rock freak. The fact that he was wearing a t-shirt that said Satan's Roadkill wasn't exactly helping Rylan feel any better. Also, there seemed to be some sort of evil aura that was coming from Zion that made Rylan feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, my name's Rylan. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand for Zion to shake. Rylan figured that he'd better be nice to this guy, if he ever hoped to make it out of this room in one piece. Zion looked at his hand, but waved it off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Zion said, waving at Rylan. "I don't do the whole introductory thing. My name is Daniel, but you better call me Zion if you know what's good for you." Rylan nodded.

"Let's get one thing straight here chump: I'm not here to make friends or act buddy-buddy with anyone. I'm here to win me some cash to support my band and then get the fuck outta of here. Period." He said. "I don't care if you're male or female. You cross my path, you'll end up dead. Got it?!" Rylan silently nodded and put up the 'ok' sign with his fingers.

"Good." He then pointed to the wall on his side. "This is my side, that's yours. Stay on your side, and do not cross unto mine, without my permission." Zion ordered. Again, Rylan nodded, and started putting up his clothes, as Zion once again turned up his death metal, rocking out to it. Rylan shook his head as the music blasted in and out of his ears.

"_What I wouldn't give for some earmuffs right about now…"_ he thought.

*confessional*

Rylan: "Yeah, that dude, Zion, scares me. I can't tell whether this is just how he always acts or if he's doing this, just to keep his guard up. Either way, I can already tell that this is the beginning of a _long _summer vacation."

Zion: *Rocking out to his death metal. He then turns it off, and looks at the camera* "What I said to that dork was the truth. My only aim is to win this stupid contest, get me some easy money, and then continue rocking out like I used to do. And if anyone has a problem with that, then you can take it up with me. But I'm warning you all, I'm one enemy you do _not_ want to make!"

*end confessional*

**Room Five, Level One**

Steve lazily walked to his hotel room, reading a book that he had just finished. There was one part of the story that interested him, so he always went back and read it. Arriving at his door, he looked as it was the last room for the boys on this floor. He opened the door, and looked around the room. There were two beds, meaning he was going to be rooming with someone.

"_As long as they're not loud, I could care less who I room with."_ He thought.

Steve then put up his clothes in a closet, and the other stuff he bought with him, in a safe place. Sighing, he randomly picked a book, and started reading silently. He continued reading, until he heard the door bust open. His eyes went away from his book to the door to see James, smiling. He walked in dancing, and humming 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. Steve looked at him and sighed.

"_Of course. I would be the one to get roomed up with the 'party dude'."_ He thought. When he finished dancing, James looked at Steve, who had gone back to his book.

"Hey dude!" James shouted, walking up to Steve, who took his eyes off his book for a minute to look at him. "Looks like we'll be rooming together, eh? Sweet!" James shouted, excited.

Steve looked at him again, rolled his eyes, and went back to his book. James didn't see it or if he did, he didn't care as he continued dancing, while putting all of his stuff on his side of the room. He took out a radio he had bought and put in a CD. Immediately, 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson started playing as James sang along. Steve looked at James, annoyed, but said nothing. He put his book up, and just listened to the music, since he was a fan of MJ, after all.

*Confessional*

Steve: *Looking lazily at the camera* "Well, James and I are off to a good start, I guess. The dude can be a bit loud and noisy, but that's just him. Plus, he does have good taste in music." *Listening to MJ on iPod*

James: *Is drawing a message on the wall. It says, 'Remember MJ!' He then comes back to sit in front of the camera* "That was dedicated to Michael Jackson fans everywhere!"

*end confessional*

**Room One, Level Two**

Javius took the elevator to the second floor, and silently walked to his hotel room. He unlocked it and walked inside, a calm, solemn expression on his face. He looked as he was rooming alone, due to the fact that there was only one bed in the room. He set his stuff down, and walked out of the room for a bit. Coming back, he had in his hand, a bucket full of black paint. He set it down, beside his bed, reminding him when they were done with the day's activities, he was going to repaint this whole room black. He began putting up his possessions, in a neat, but swift maneuver. He had put everything up within 5 minutes, and decided to take the remaining time to think to himself, as he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

*Confessional*

Javius: *A black organ is seen inside the room. How it managed to get in, one will never know. Javius is seen behind it, playing 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. When he finishes, he calmly gets up and leaves the room*

Chris: *Looking around the room. The organ is now gone from where it was before in the room. He then looks at the camera, frowning* "I'm not even going to ask."

*end confessional*

**Room Two, Level Two**

George walked to his hotel room, after getting off the elevator. He had tried to make some communication with him, but Javius remained silent. Sighing, he enter his room, and saw Jasper, already inside. He looked as he was scribbling on his sketchpad, trying to draw something. He didn't notice George walk in, as he continued drawing in his sketchbook, his concentration fully on making his work look good.

George sat his stuff down, and looked at Jasper as he was still working on his drawing. He looked on Jasper's dresser, and saw another sketchbook. He took it, since Jasper was too preoccupied with his sketching, and looked through it. Throughout the entire book, there were pages of girls, some smiling and others were not. They all looked realistic and cute in their own way. George then looked up at Jasper.

"Hey dude." He said. "Mind if I borrow this?" Jasper didn't raise his head to look at who was talking to him, but nodded, as if he was saying 'yes'. George smiled and continued to look through it. When he was done, he put it in his shoe box, which he kept everything he's ever stolen. Jasper soon finished his drawing and sighed as he got up and stretched. He looked as George was on his bed, hitting numbers on his cell phone which he bought with him.

"Hey dude." Jasper said, finally talking. "When did you get here?" he asked, as he had lost track of time. George looked at the watch on his wrist.

"About seven minutes ago." He said, closing his phone and putting it into his back pocket. Jasper then realized something.

"Oh yeah. Name's Jasper. Jasper Hall." He said, holding out his hand. George nodded.

"George Phillips. Nice to meet you." George then shook Jasper's hand, smiling.

*confessional*

George: *Looking at the girls in the sketchbook* "These drawings are really good. I think I may know a girl who would really like these."

Jasper: *He is drawing something on the walls. He finishes in 30 seconds and reveals that it is a head of Chris, smiling. He smiles, and walks out*

Chris: *Looking at the head of himself that Jasper drew* "Not bad. Not bad at all. Could use a little more on the eyes though. All in all, I give it an 8/10."

*end confessional*

**Room Three, Level Two**

Frederick walked to his room number, tired from his long walk up the stairs. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he arrived at his hotel room. He unlocked it and looked inside as Sam was inside jumping around, latterly bouncing on and off the walls. Freddy looked in shock as Sam continued hopping around. When Sam noticed him, he stopped and landed on the ground with a 'thud'. He smiled at Frederick, still jumping up and down.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! My name's Sam! What's your name? So, are we roomies?! That's cool! Look forward to rooming with you!" Sam said all that, in a very fast, hard to understand, voice. Frederick, running his fingers through his hair, looked at Sam, trying to make out what he just said.

"Uhhh… nice to meet you too. My name is Frederick, but you can call me Fred or Freddy, and I look forward to rooming with you too, I guess." He said. Sam, still jumped up and down, held out his hand.

"Frederick, huh? Well, even I could have figured it out that it means Fred. Duh! But that's okay; I'll just call you Freddy, okay? By the way, I'm Sam or you can call me Jeckle!"

Frederick looked at his hand, and then shook Sam's, smiling, though he was still a bit freaked out by him. He felt slightly insulted by that 'duh', but ignored it. He put his stuff down, and started organizing his stuff, while Sam was off on his side, drawing on a long sheet of paper. Fred had no idea what he was doing, and did not want to find out. Sighing, he continued organizing his clothes and putting his stuff where he thought they should go.

"Hey Freddy!" Sam called out, making Fred jump. Fred looked over at him, slightly nervous.

"Yeah Sam?" he asked, trying to relax. Sam then jumped off the chair he was sitting on and landed in front of Freddy with his paper he was drawing on.

"Look at this!" he said, pointing to his paper, which had some sort of weird contraption on it. "It's my new ideas for a prank I've been working on." Freddy looked at it, the paper as it looked like a regular cellular phone.

"A cell phone?" Freddy asked. Sam looked at his paper, and laughed.

"Well of course, it's a cell phone, dude! But it's what it does, that makes it a prank!" Sam said. "It's really simple! You just type in the name of the person you want to prank, and the phone will locate the person for you. Then you decide how you want to prank them, and the phone does it for you!" He then looked back at Freddy. "Its genius, right?!"

Freddy just looked at Sam to see if he was really serious or really crazy.

*confessional*

Fred: "How do I feel about rooming with Sam?" *he puts his finger up to his thumb, thinking* "Well, let's just say that if I ever hope to win that million dollars and if I know what's good for me, I'll not get on that dude's bad side. If he has one, which I'm pretty sure he does."

Sam: *He is scribbling something on a notepad, trying to think of another good prank that will help him in the future*

*end confessional*

**Room Four, Level Two**

Terry felt good after that long jog up the stairs. He wasn't going to be wimpy, as he called it, and take the elevator. Stretching, he power-walked the rest of the way to his room, and unlocked it. He opened it, and looked inside. There was only bed, meaning he was rooming alone. He smiled, but was upset by the look of the room.

"Seesh, how dinky-looking; right, Kira?" he said. His pet fox, Kira barked in response. Terry threw his bags down on the floor, and jumped on his bed. Kira did the same, except she landed on his belly. He happily petted her, and she licked his fox, in return. He sighed, relaxing. He reached down into his bag, and randomly pulled out a book to read. He sighed as he resumed reading from where he left off. As Terry read, his mind wondered to all of the girls he met on the island. Most of them seemed kinda cool and cute, but he was really only interested in two girls, Anna and Skylar. He thought they were cool, even if one did see him only as a friend, while the other saw him as a freak. He laughed at that.

"_How many times have I been called that now?"_ he thought, counting to himself.

*Confessional*

Terry: *He is looking around the room and sees two things he is interested in: The Chris drawing made by Jasper and the Zane poster. He looks at the camera, smirks, and pulls out some black spray paint*

*end confessional*

**Room Five, Level Two**

Lyon and Maddie had already left for their room before anyone else and so there stuff was already put up. They had found out that they were both gay, and they had no problem with that. Using their remaining time, they decided to get to know each other better. They soon found out that they had a lot more common with each other than they had first thought.

"So, how long have you been a hair dresser?" Maddie asked. Lyon turned to the ceiling, trying to think.

"Uhhh…" Lyon said, as he snapped his fingers. He then looked at Maddie. "…since I was 11, I think."

"Really? I think that's the same time I got into sewing and fashion." Maddie said, smiling. "People's clothes these days are so tacky as if they have no style, whatsoever." Lyon nodded.

"I agree. And their hairstyles? Puh! They have no idea how hideous they look by showing off such ridiculous hair-dos." Lyon agreed.

"Exactly!" Maddie exclaimed. "And what's really sad is that they do not notice. And if they do, they do not care."

"I know." Lyon said, sadly. "Men these days have no idea how much they hurt themselves because of this. Truly, it is a sad state of affairs."

The two continued talking, agreeing with each other, as they spoke of topics that had to do with men, magazines, and other female things.

*confessional*

Lyon: "Maddie, I feel, is the only person who understands me. We've told each other that we were gay, but we didn't like each other like that. Which is okay with me. As long as I have someone to talk to, I'm content." *He looks around the room at the paintings. He then looks at the painting of Chris, which now has a black and a missing tooth. Lyon sadly looks at the camera* "As I said, no one knows anything about fashion anymore."

Maddie: *Looking around the room* "Ya' know, before this room used to make me feel empty, because of how empty it was. But now it just makes me feel uncomfortable, because of all these paintings and drawings on the walls." *He shivers, before hurrying out of the room*

*end confessional*

Chris appears outside the hotel, smiling his well-known smile. "Well, it seems as if our campers have finally got settled in. They will compete to see which teams they belong on and who their captains will be, after we come back from commercials, here on Total… Drama… Island… Resort!"

***Commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! Let me start by saying, I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I was very busy helping my mother with Thanksgiving dinner, cause trust me, with all the relatives that come over every Thanksgiving, she needs all the help she can get! Plus, my internet went out last night because of my stupid modem, so I had to wait until it got fixed. Anyway, I have a poll in my profile that I need everyone to vote, when they are done with this chapter. More details at the end. Also, if you want to be on the commercial, just PM me, I will try to put at least 2-3 people in it. Okay, back to the show!"

***end commercial***

Chris is shown back on-screen, still outside the hotel. "Welcome back to TDIR. It is now time for the contestants to have their first meal here, made by the one, the only, Chef Hatchet!!"

The scene changes to the mess hall, where all the campers are formed in a line, waiting for 'breakfast' to be served. Chef Hatchet comes out of the kitchen, and looks at the campers, as they look back at him.

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef Hatchet called, making some of the teenagers step back in fear. "My name is Chef Hatchet, and I'll be your chef from here to the end of your summer vacation! You'll be fed three times a day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner! You'll eat only when it's time for you eat! If you're not here when a meal is served, you won't eat! You'll eat whatever I make, no questions asked! If you like it, then good for you! If you don't like it, tough!"

After finishing his little speech, Chef Hatchet went to the kitchen, and started serving food to the campers. What the campers were served could hardly be considered 'breakfast'. They were served eggs that had mold in the middle where the yolk was suppose to be, ham that was over-cooked, and was black all over the edges, and grits that had something in it, for eyes seemed to be popping out of it. Some of the campers like Rachel, Kat, Kreena, Leilani, & Brooke were close to vomiting. Others, sat down at the table, looking down at the food, wondering what would happen if they ate it. And most just threw it away, while Chef wasn't looking.

*confessional*

Leilani: "I thought I was going to vomit when I saw what was in that food!"

Terry: "If I had known the food would be like this, I would have bought from home with me to eat."

*eat confessional*

"Do you expect someone like me to eat food like this?" Zane complained when he got up close to Chef. "I'm high-class, and I demand high-class food!" Chef glared, went to the back of the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of ketchup. He then dubbed all of the food on Zane's plate with ketchup.

"Enjoy maggot." Chef Hatchet said, smirking. Zane glared at Chef, but didn't say more as he went to go sit down at a table by himself.

Amy looked at her plate of food, and looked at Chef. "No thanks, you can take it back." She said. Chef Hatchet just poured more on her plate. She glared at him, and suddenly pushed the plate of food in his face. Chef glared at her wiping the food off of his face.

*confessional*

Chef Hatchet: "I hate teenagers."

*end confessional*

Chris came in the mess hall to see some of the campers, still picking at their food, while most were green in the face from either the sight of the food or the fact that they tried to eat and failed.

"So, did everything enjoy their breakfast? Remember, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Chris asked. In response, he was given a bunch of glares from all of the contestants. He shrugged and turned around. "Well if everyone is finished, let us head to the camp, to determine the teams, shall we?" he said, smirking. Everyone, unenthusiastically followed Chris out of the mess hall, still sick from the 'food' they were forced to eat.

The scene changes to the camp where everyone is seen together. Chris is seen in the front.

"Alright, now is the time to start putting people into teams." Chris said. Some of the contestants were glad, others groaned, while others didn't really care. "But before we do that, lemme explain the rules first." He was met with groans from some of the contestants, which is what he wanted to hear, by the smile on his face. "As you all already know, you will all be put into two teams of 16. However, on each team there will be a captain and a co-captain." Chris explained. Most of the campers looked at him, interested.

"The captain of each team is basically the leader, meaning whatever he or she says goes." Some of the campers looked at each other. Some were smiling, thinking that if they were captain, then they could basically have the team do whatever they want. Others on the team were worried that the captain of their team may end being someone they dislike.

"However, to keep the captain from having too much power, there will also be a co-captain of each team. The captain and co-captain cannot do anything without having each other's consent. If they both agree, then that's good." Chris said, smiling.

"And what happens if they disagree?" Skylar asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Skylar." Chris said. "If the captain and co-captain happen to disagree, then that's where the team comes in. The team votes on which person's idea or view is better. If the captain wins, the team will use the captain's idea. If the co-captain has more votes, then the team will go the co-captain's idea."

"And if both the captain and the co-captain get the same number of votes?" Teddy asked.

"Then the captain overrules the co-captain and they go with captain's idea." Chris explained. Most of the campers looked worried at that part.

"Hold on. Contestants _are_ voted off, right?" Coraline asked. Chris nodded.

"So then what happens if a captain or co-captain is voted off?" She asked.

"Excellent observation, Coraline." Chris said. "If the captain is voted off, then the co-captain will take over as captain, and they will choose a new co-captain." He said, smiling.

"Likewise, if the co-captain is voted off, the captain will have to choose another contestant on their team to be the team's co-captain. Both teams will have captains until the teams will no longer be needed." Most of the campers nodded or did another function showing that they understood.

"However, these terms are only during challenges. Any other time, it is yours truly that is in charge." Most of the campers busted out laughing as Chris said this, making him scowl at the campers.

*confessional*

Charlotte: "Okay, so I don't have to be a captain, but I have to at least make it so I'm a co-captain. The only problem is I'm worried about how Chris is going to choose."

Amy: *Laughing* "That wanna-be show host thinks he's the big guy around here? Please! He has a better chance of bossing Chef around than me!" *She then notices the other paintings around the room* "Hmm. I've started a domino effect." *She looks back and sees Zane's poster covering her message. She growls, picks up a bucket of red paint and throws it on the poster, covering it all over* "That'll teach you to cover my message, you selfish rich kid!" *She then leaves, upset*

Terry: "I'd like to see Maclean try to boss me around. He'll be waking up in a hospital bed if he does." *He looks at the Zane poster and smiles as it is covered in red paint* "I don't know who did it, but that person has props for ruining that ugly thing."

Zane: "Hmph. If that bull-headed lower class host thinks he can boss me around, he must have lost his mind, if he has one." *He notices something wrong and looks at his poster. He screams as it is ruined*

*end confessional*

"Campers, I hope you are all ready, because it is now time to begin our choosing of the teams and of the captains of your team." He said. He could see the anxious looks on the campers, which brought him some pleasure inside. "Don't worry, it won't be me choosing the captains; it will be you." The campers looked at each other, confused. Chris chuckled a bit. Some of the campers cringed, because every time Chris chuckled, it could only mean trouble.

"Each camper will be chained together with someone of the opposite sex, meaning it will be boy and girl." Some of the campers had smiles on their face, mainly Rylan and Leilani, while others were frowning, mainly Zion, Maddie, and Lyon.

"The two campers must endure hours with each other, while being chained together with handcuffs. If one of the campers gets fed up, then they can unlock their cuffs, and be free of their partner, but this also means they will not become captain. If your locks have been taken off, you must immediately resort to The Loser Bench." Chris said, pointing to a wooden bench with a sign over it that said, 'Loser Bench'.

"The last 'couple' to still be in chains, become the captains, meaning there will be one boy captain and one girl captain." Chris said, smiling.

"To make it fair, the producers have allowed you to choose whomever you want chain up with." The campers looked a bit happy after this.

"A word of advice though, be careful who you chain up with, because that person may or may not be on your team, and they may or may not be the person you will be competing against." Chris warned. The campers all looked at each other. "Well, let's get started! You all have 5 minutes to decide who you are going to team up with." Chris said, starting his timer. In a rush, the campers started to talk to each other to team with who.

***5 minutes later***

Chris looked as all of the campers were with their partners. He nodded and smiled, as he came around each 'couple', and chained them together. In one of the partners' hands, he left them a small key to unlock themselves with, if they ever got frustrated. Smiling, Chris stood in front of the campers again.

"Well, I hope you all are happy with who've you chosen." Chris said. "Because the challenge starts now!" Chris, putting his sunglasses on, decided to sit down in a chair, drinking a smoothie, watching the campers. He took his glasses off for a brief second, and looked at the camera, smiling.

"I always like to get a front-row seat to watch the drama unfold." Chris said, as he pushed his glasses back onto his face.

**Jasper & Rachel**

Jasper & Rachel were sitting on the docks, chained together. Rachel was, looking at the water, wondering where all the waves were, while Jasper was trying to draw her in his sketchbook, but it was kind of hard, because she kept moving around. She sighed, bored out of her mind. She looked over at Jasper as he was drawing something. She leaned over, and looked as he was drawing a girl.

"That's very good." She said, smiling. Jasper didn't respond as he continued drawing. Rachel looked at him, and looked as his iPod was on, and he was listening to music. She sighed again, wishing she had brought her books down from the hotel to read. She once again looked at Jasper's painting, and looked at the girl as it looked vaguely familiar. She then recognized that he was drawing her. She blushed a deep red, and then fainted. Jasper looked over at Rachel and sighed as his drawing was ruined. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the chains.

"We're out." Jasper said to Chris. Chris nodded and pointed to the Loser Bench. He nodded and put Rachel over her shoulder, and sat down on the bench.

**Steve & Kat**

Steve & Kat decided to sit by the campfire, simply because it was the closet place to them. Steve sighed as he was bored. He had brought some books down with him, but he quickly got bored of reading them, which was a shock, considering he rarely ever got bored reading. He sighed to himself, wondering why he was even taking part in this. He knew he couldn't be a captain, he couldn't even be co-captain. He would have unlocked the chains, but then that would mean Kat couldn't be captain, and he wasn't that selfish, no matter how lazy he was.

Steve sighed again, but looked as Kat held something out for him. He looked as it was a stick of gum.

"Want some?" she asked. Steve shrugged and took it, popping it in his mouth. Kat sighed.

"Hey…um…" she said, getting Steve's attention. "I know I'm not the most talkative person here, so if you want to unlock the chains, I'll understand." Steve continued chewing his gum.

"Even if you were talkative, I wasn't going to unlock the chains." Steve said, making Kat look at him, surprised. "I didn't unlock the chains, because if I did, I was going to be risking you not becoming captain, and even I'm not that selfish. To be honest, I like quiet people. I already have to room with a party guy." He said, talking about James.

"So… you don't mind if we talk over there, do you?" Kat asked, pointing to the Loser Bench. Steve shrugged, saying 'no' and handed her the key. She smiled and unlocked the chains, as the both of them got up and walked over to the bench.

**James & Matylda**

It was hard for Matylda to type with only one hand, while the other one was chained to her so-called partner James, who she didn't really enjoy being chained up too, even though he was kinda cute. They were sitting by the hotel, for reasons unknown. He was too loud, and the music he was playing on his iPod, was also loud. They were relatively close together, only because she had to use her other hand to type. James didn't mind, as he continued talking about partying and having fun. Matylda could feel her patience growing short.

"So next time we have a party, you wanna come?" James asked. Matylda ignored him, still typing. "Hello, Matylda?" he said, trying to get her attention. He continued calling her name, trying to make her say something. Finally, at wit's end, Matylda took out the key and unlocked the locks. She then got up, and walked over to the Loser Bench, trying to calm down, before she lost it. James, surprised a bit, shrugged it off and walked to the bench, still smiling.

**George & Amy**

George and Amy were standing by the mess hall, because both of their stomachs were growling because they had not eaten breakfast. George told Amy she could still food, but it was going to be dangerous and they would be in trouble because of Chef Hatchet. Not caring in the least, she told George to do it, unlocking their chains. George nodded, and ran in the mess hall, while Amy walked to the Loser Bench. Chris saw this, and took off his sunglasses.

"Where's your partner?" he asked, scowling because he remembered what she did to him in the beginning.

"None of your business, Maclean." She said, putting on her iPod. Maclean scowled and put his sunglasses back on. After a few minutes, George ran back with chips, cookies, drinks, and other snacks. He smiled as he sat on the bench.

"The refrigerator had a lock on it, but that was no challenge, whatsoever." George bragged.

"Nice job, George." Amy said, hitting him on his shoulder, as she dug in to some chips. George blushed, but smiled. He began eating as well, sharing with the others on the bench.

**Sam & Evelien**

Evelien was rocking out to the techno music on her MP3 Player, while Sam was drawing plans for a new prank on a notepad he brought with him. They were sitting down beside the Loser Bench. Evelien, her curiosity piqued by the proportions and plans the boy was making, paused her music for a second and looked over at him. Sam looked at her, smiling.

"What's that?" Evelien asked, pointing to his plans.

"Nothing." He said. "Just plans for a new prank I'm working on." Evelien scratched her head with her free hand, looking at the plans, slightly confused.

"I don't really understand it much. What is it suppose to do?" she asked. Sam chuckled.

"I could explain it easier, if I had the use of both of my hands." He said, pointing to his chained wrist. Evelien smiled and using the key Chris gave them, she unlocked both of their wrists. They walked to the Loser Bench, with Sam still talking about his plan.

**Terry & Coraline**

Terry was busy playing with Kira, while Coraline was reading one of her books. The two of them sat on the docks, mainly because Coraline was reading a book on water and sea creatures. She looked over at Terry still playing with his fox, and smiled thinking that was cute.

"That's cute." She said, out loud. Terry looked at her, and then at Kira.

"What's cute? Me or Kira?" he asked. Coraline smiled.

"You playing with Kira; its cute." She said. Terry blushed and looked back at Kira.

"You wanna play with him?" Coraline smiled, but then realized she was chained together.

"I'd like to but these chains would make that a bit hard." Terry took the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the chains. He then gave Kira to Coraline, whispering something to him.

"Make sure you give him back when you're done." He said, as he walked to the Loser Bench, hitting Chris on the way over. Chris scowled at him, as he took a mirror out to make sure his hair wasn't messed up.

**Javius & Spencer**

So far, Javius and Spencer were getting along, pretty good. If you count them not saying anything to each other, pretty good, of course. They were sitting by the woods, not doing anything. Javius was doing his reading, and Spencer was sitting, with her head in her hand. She had forgot her iPod and her piercing tools in her hotel room, so listening to music or piercing herself was out of the question. She sighed, completely bored out of her mind. Javius paid no mind, as he continued to read his book, The Midnight Crawlers, which he made himself. She looked over at his book, and found it hard to read, especially since it talked about obscene things, such as: Death, Darkness, and Chaos. Sighing again, she looked at Javius.

"Hey, you want to give up being leader, just to hurry and get this over with?" She asked. Javius looked at her, and shrugged, going back to his book. She smiled, and unlocked the locks on them both. They both stood, and walked to the Loser Bench, with Javius's eyes never leaving his book.

**Zion & Kreena**

Kreena didn't say anything, due to being so scared of Zion's appearance and the evil aura he was giving off. They were sitting by the craft tent. For what, is anyone's guess. Zion had his iPod in his ears, which was blasting off death metal. She hadn't brought any of her books from her hotel room and she didn't have her iPod, either. Kreena sighed again, as she could hear that horrid death metal music that Zion was listening to, a few feet away. She poked him on the shoulder, and he looked at her, annoyed.

"What?" he asked. Kreena was a bit put off by his rudeness, but ignored it.

"No offense, but I can't stand that music you're listening to." She said, trying not to be rude. Just cause someone else is rude, doesn't mean she had to. Zion scowled at her.

"Well, if you don't like it, then unlock the chains, and get away from me." Zion said, turning the volume on his music up louder. Kreena scowled and did just what Zion suggested. Putting the key in the chains, she unlocked both her and Zion and walked to the Loser Bench. Zion, not really caring, got up and walked over to it, sitting far from Kreena.

**Maddie & Skylar**

Maddie was busy sewing, trying to make a sweater, while Skylar was reading, as they sat together by the boathouse. They occasionally spoke to one another, but not a lot, even though they were interested to know more about one another. Maddie looked over at Skylar as he was nearing the end of his sweater.

"So you were the lead in your choir show?" he asked. Skylar looked at him, and nodded.

"Being lead is a hard, but good task." She said. "It help gets your voice out there. And I like my voice to be heard. If its not, then I won't feel right." Skylar explained. Maddie nodded, but didn't really understand. Sighing, he finished his sweater, and neatly folded it.

"That's a nice sweater." She said, looking at how long and big it was, made to fit a large person. Maddie smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I made it too big. To be honest, this isn't one of my better works." He said, honestly. Skylar put her book down, and picked up the sweater.

"I disagree. I happen to think this looks good." Skylar said, smiling. Maddie smiled back.

"Thanks. It was good, but it was kinda hard to finish, because I couldn't hold it straight with my one hand." He said. Skylar looked at Maddie and then at the sweater, thoughtfully.

"If you want, you mind making me one of these?" Skylar asked. Maddie looked at her with a faint blush on his face, but then smiled, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Sure, if you want." He said, smiling. Skylar smiled back.

"Good. I hope you'll get started on it soon then." She said, unlocking the locks, so they both could get free. Maddie nodded, and they both walked to the Loser Bench.

**Zane & Charlotte**

Zane and Charlotte, were currently not on the best of terms. They _were_ sitting near the beach, even though it was kind of dirty, but are now sitting on the Loser Bench. Zane had a red mark on his face from where Charlotte had hit him, after he insulted her clothes. Not being able to take more of his sarcasm and his rudeness, she unlocked the chains and walked over to the Loser Bench.

"_Being captain of a team is not worth putting up with __**him**__!"_ she thought. Zane rubbing his cheek from where he was slapped, didn't honestly care as he took his seat on the bench, away from everyone else.

**Frederick & Brooke**

Frederick and Brooke were getting along pretty good, since they were sitting near where one of the cabins used to be.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Brooke asked. Frederick thought about that for a second.

"Not sure. I generally just sing to whatever I like." He answered. "What do you listen to?" he asked, smiling.

"I listen to rap, rock, a little bit of pop, and some country." She said, smiling. Frederick smiled, impressed.

"That's cool. I listen to a little bit of those, I think." He said. "But like I said, I just sing the songs, I never memorize them."

"Then when you get the chance, lemme hear you sing, okay?" she asked. He nodded, blushing a bit.

"I don't really sing in public, but…" he began. They two continued talking, not really caring that they were chained together.

**Sammy & Lila**

Sammy was a bit self-conscious about sitting so close to a girl. Don't get him wrong. He had absolutely no problem sitting with a female, because he was a female himself, but still, if Lila or anyone else, ever found out about his secret, it would be a disaster on a nation-wide scale. At least, in Sammy's mind it would. So to prevent anything unnecessary from happening, Sammy thought it would be smart to just be quiet, and wait until either their chains somehow got broken off or wait until they were the last couple to still have their chains on.

"Hey Sammy." Someone said, calling his name. Sammy jumped up out of his thoughts and looked at Lila as she was talking to him.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" he asked, stammering a bit. Lila smiled at him.

"You okay?" she asked. "You looked like you were in a trance for a second or something." Sammy shook his head, 'no'.

"No, its nothing. Just thinking a bit." He said, blushing. "Waiting for this challenge to be over, ya'know?" Lila nodded, and pulled out a key.

"You don't mind losing, do you?" she asked. Sammy shook his head, 'no', and Lila unlocked their locks. She helped Sammy up, and then walked with him arm in arm as they headed to the Loser Bench. To say Sammy's face was red would be a complete understatement.

**Zachariah & Victoria**

Zach didn't mind being chained together with anyone of the opposite sex, as there was no embarrassment there, whatsoever. Plus, it gave him some time to meditate. The only problem is he was forced to be chained up with a girl who was very talkative, making it hard for him to meditate. Likewise, Victoria didn't exactly enjoy being chained together with someone who was so quiet.

"_I mean, who meditates while being chained together?!"_ she thought. Plus, this was a perfect chance for her to get some new gossip, but unfortunately, she got none. Upset, she unlocked their locks and stomped over to the Loser Bench. Zachariah, calmly stood up, still meditating, and walked to the Bench.

**Teddy & Anna**

Teddy was a bit quiet, unlike Anna, who enjoyed talking and getting to know Teddy. He didn't talk much, but answered when she asked him something. Anna scratched her head, trying to think of something to talk about. She noticed something on his arm, and looked as it was a tattoo. She then smiled as she knew what to talk about.

"So, you have any girlfriends?" she asked. Teddy looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he said. Anna, cocked an eyebrow, and thought the girl must have been an ex or something.

"Why did you wanna know that?" Teddy asked. Anna smiled, blushing a bit.

"No reason. Just thought someone like you would have a girlfriend." She said. But that made Teddy look even more confused.

"Someone like me?" he repeated. "You mean a 'goth'?"

"No, no! Not like that!" Anna said, denying it quickly. "I meant, someone as handsome as you, should have a girlfriend." At this, Teddy blushed and looked away.

"Uhh… thanks, I guess." He said, scratching his head, awkwardly.

"If you want, I'm sure the girls could help you find one." Anna said, smiling. "If you ask me, I think you and Kat would be a good couple." She said, pointing to Kat on the bench, drawing something.

Teddy looked at Kat, and then looked away, with a faint blush on his cheeks. Kat looked up and saw Teddy looking at her. She blushed, and quickly turned back to her drawing. Anna laughed and then pulled out the key to the locks, unlocking hers and Teddy's.

"Good luck, dude." Anna said, smiling as she walked to the Loser Bench. Teddy, still blushing a bit, walked and sat on the same step as Kat, sitting a few feet away from her.

**Rylan & Meredith**

Rylan was busy writing some notes on his notepad with his free hand, which was thankfully the hand he wrote with. Meredith was busy hopping around, or trying to, for she was chained up. She didn't mind so much, but it made her kind of upset, because it felt like she was in bonds, which was not good. She looked at Rylan, as he was writing something, and then scratched his head. She soon hopped over.

"Whatcha you working on?" She asked. Rylan, surprised, looked at his notepad.

"Nothing. Just words for a song." He said. Meredith sat down, interested.

"A song? For whom?" she asked. Rylan looked at her, confused.

"For who? What do you mean?" he asked. Meredith smiled.

"If you're writing a song, it must be for somebody, right?" he asked. Rylan did have somebody in mind, but didn't want to say who out loud. Rylan secretly looked over at Leilani and sighed, as she was talking with Lyon. He wondered if he had any chance at her. Meredith noticed and smiled.

"Is she the one the song is for?" Meredith asked. Rylan looked at Meredith and didn't say anything, but a blush on his cheek, answered her question.

"You like her!" Meredith yelled. Rylan put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say things like that out loud!" Rylan said, taking his hand away from her mouth. "I'll admit I like her as a friend, but…" he said.

"But what?!" Meredith shouted, interrupting him. "If you like her, then tell her!" Meredith then took out the key to the locks and unlocked them both. "Now, go tell!" She said, pointing to Leilani, who was still talking to Lyon.

"But…" Rylan began, only to have Meredith interrupt him again.

"Either you tell her, or I will." She said, with a devious smile. Rylan looked at her, surprised, but then sighed.

"Fine, but can I tell her later?" he asked. Meredith smiled.

"Oh, you can tell her whenever you want. But it better be before one of you is voted off." Meredith commanded. Rylan nodded, as they both walked to the Loser Bench.

**Lyon & Leilani**

Leilani was having a good time talking to Lyon, as he shared with her many different hair styles and stories of him as a hair dresser. She laughed as he told her of the mistakes he made when he accidentally dyed a person's hair a different color, or when he cut off _way _too much of a person's hair, leaving a bald spot.

"So the person didn't get upset by your mistake?" Leilani asked.

"No." Lyon answered. "In fact, he thanked me, saying that this haircut is the one I've been searching for all these years." Both he and Leilani laughed at this. They continued talking, telling stories to each other to pass time. Unknown to both of them, one gossipy girl was writing down false information that would surely cause drama later on.

**Frederick & Brooke**

Nearly an hour had passed since the challenge had started. Fred and Brooke were starting to fatigue. Fred looked at Brooke.

"You wanna call it quits?" he asked. Brooke looked at him.

"Only if you want to." She answered. Fred then took out the key and unlocked the locks, walking to the Loser Bench. Chris looked at them, and sighed, looking at his watch.

"That wasn't much of a victory." He complained. "Oh well." He stood up and pointed to Leilani and Lyon. "The winners of the challenge and the captains of the two teams, Leilani and Lyon!" Chris shouted. Leilani and Lyon, who were still talking, were surprised until they realized they won. They shook hands, even though they knew they would be facing each other in the contest now.

"Well, let's hurry and get this over with." Chris said, earning him a few glares, not that he cared. "Leilani and Lyon shall now choose who they want to be their co-captain. And since it's 'ladies first', Leilani shall make the first choice."

Leilani nodded and looked at all of the contestants, until she saw Rylan, who smiled at her. Smiling back, she sighed to get her voice ready.

"Rylan." She said, making him blush slightly as he walked up next to her. She smiled at him.

"Leilani and Rylan, nice combination." Chris said, and then turned to Lyon. "Lyon, my man, it is now your turn to choose your co-captain."

Lyon looked around, scratching his head, until he found someone he may like his team.

"Charlotte." He said. Charlotte, surprised, smiled and walked up beside Lyon, hugging him for a brief second, not that he minded.

Chris smiled. "Lyon and Charlotte, unique and promising. I love it!" he said.

"You going to talk to yourself any longer, Maclean?" Amy said, scowling at him. Chris scratched his head, awkwardly and coughed. "Uhh… your turn again, Leilani."

Leilani looked around some more at who she wanted to be on her team. She smiled, and cleared her throat again, so she could be heard.

"Kreena." Kreena smiled, and happily skipped down, hugging and planting a small kiss on Leilani's cheek, which made her and Rylan's faces red. Kreena smiled, innocently.

"Sorry." Kreena said. "Couldn't help myself." Chris rolled his eyes, and then pointed to Lyon again.

Lyon put his finger on his chin, thinking, and smiled at who he thought would be good.

"Zion." He said. The death metal rocker, shrugged, not really caring. Inside though, he was a bit happy to be on the hair stylist's team. Chris nodded, and pointed back to Leilani, who looked around for someone else to pick. Kreena came by and whispered something in her ear. Leilani smiled, and nodded.

"Matylda." Matylda, who turned off her laptop for a bit, looked at Leilani, and then at Kreena, who was smiling at her. Matylda blushed as she walked over to her new team.

"Glad to have you here." Leilani said. Matylda nodded.

"Thanks." She said, softly, speaking for the 2nd time since she's been on the island. Chris looked at the team that Leilani was arranging, and nodded, liking it. He pointed to Lyon, who nodded. Lyon looked around, and found someone who would be good.

"Rachel." He said. She seemed surprised, but then walked over to her teammates. Charlotte and Lyon welcomed her, but Zion stood by himself, standing tall over the others. Chris pointed to Leilani again; as she began looking for someone else to add to her dominate team.

Kreena whispered something to her again, and Leilani looked at her, questioningly. Kreena smiled and put her thumb up, signaling it was going to be good. Leilani sighed and looked at the contestants.

"Lila." She said. Lila smiled, running and then flipped over to her teammates, landing perfectly. Kreena smiled and clapped, making Lila smile at her. Chris smiled at the amount of girls now on Leilani's side, and pointed to Lyon.

Lyon looked for someone else to add, and smiled finding one.

"Maddie." Maddie nodded and walked to his team, giving Lyon a high five. Chris pointed to Leilani, signaling it was her turn again. Leilani looked at Rylan, for help to pick someone. Rylan looked around and whispered to her, making her smile.

"Steve." Steve yawned and lazily walked over to the group, sitting down, reading a book. Chris cocked an eye at Leilani's choice, but said nothing. Lyon looked around for someone to add, and found someone.

"Frederick." Zion groaned and hit his forehead with his hand. Fred walked over and stood by Zion.

"Hey big guy. Nice to see you again." Fred said. Zion groaned again and made a mental note to himself: kill Lyon later.

Leilani then looked through the contestants for someone else to add to the team.

"Theodore." Teddy walked to his new teammates, and sat down, like Steve, waiting for this whole thing to be finished.

Lyon looked at the remaining contestants and saw one contestant, as she had her iPod in her ears, listening to techno music.

"Evelien." How Evelien heard Lyon over her music is a mystery, but she danced over to the team. Charlotte wasn't too thrilled about having her roommate on her team, due to the fact she was going to have to deal with her techno music on a daily basis now.

Chris sighed at how slow things were going, and looked at his watch. "We're on a schedule people, so I'll just pick the rest." Chris said, aggravated.

***5 minutes later***

The camera shows Chris, smiling. "Okay, the Leilani's team is as followed: Leilani, Rylan, Kreena, Matylda, Lila, Steve, Teddy, Javius, Anna, Jasper, Skylar, Terry, Amy, Spencer, Sammy, and Zane." Chris said. "You 16 shall be known as the Wonder Weasels!" The team looked at Chris.

"Wonder Weasels?" Terry repeated. "Seriously dude?"

"Don't bother, dude." Amy said. "When it comes to lameness, Maclean is at the top of the list. The very definition of the word." Chris scowled at them, while the other team snickered and laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing at them if I were you." Chris said. "Lyon's team: Lyon, Charlotte, Zion, Rachel, Maddie, Frederick, Evelien, James, George, Sam, Zachariah, Kat, Coraline, Brooke, Victoria, and Meredith, you all shall be known as the Fearless Ferrets!"

Lyon's team glared at Chris, for giving them perhaps the stupidest team name in the history of forever. Some of the Weasels laughed at the name, saying it sounded like a superhero name.

"Fearless Ferrets." Zion said. "Wow, how original. But what would you expect from a guy who's name is Mclame?" he said. Chris scowled at Zion, but said nothing.

"You all know your teammates, so get acquainted with them." Chris said. "Examine each other's strengths and weakness, develop strategic plans together. Do whatever. I don't care." Chris waving it off. "Your first challenge and the first elimination is tomorrow. Good luck." He said, as he walked off. The campers then walked back to the hotel.

"The teams have been formed and the captains have been named." Chris said, off-screen. "How will they get along with each other? Will there be drama? What will the challenges be like? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

* * *

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay of the chapter, for as you can see how long it is, it took me quite a while to finish. _ My internet messing up, wasn't helping matters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry if it was too long. Even my friend said this was way too long to read. But it was still good, in my opinion.**

**Before I forget, let me say that everyone who is reading the story needs to know that there is a poll in my profile I need you to vote on. It talks about how you want me to get rid of contestants. Would you rather I wait for you to vote one off on a poll, or would you rather me randomly get rid of a camper? Let me say that the last thing I want to do is be unfair to my campers and readers, so rather then go ahead and get rid of contestants, I put a poll up asking for your opinion. When you get the chance, please vote on there. If you have already voted, then nevermind.**

**Anyway, the first challenge will be up soon! I hope you've enjoyed this episode and I hope you will enjoy the next. Gotta get back to writing. Later! ^^**

**P.S. That challenge today was not my idea. I got it from reading Simply-Dakota's story. ^^ Thank you by the way for the wonderful messages you've sent! And sorry if you feel I stole your idea.**

**P.P.S. Those team names I came up with aren't mine. I actually copied them from a T.V. show. Can you guess what it is? Should be pretty obvious.**


	6. Episode 3: Colored War

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers getting put into their hotel rooms. "The campers were all arranged and put into their hotel rooms. Some campers were forced to room with each other. Others got lucky and had a room all to themselves." The camera then shows the campers chained together. "Afterwards, the campers were chained together in an attempt to see who would become the captains and co-captains of each team. It was a long trial, but it in the end it was Leilani & Rylan of the Wonder Weasels and Lyon & Charlotte of the Fearless Ferrets who came out ahead, becoming the captains and co-captains of their teams."

Chris is sitting on the large hill in the background, smiling his famous smile. "Today starts the campers' first challenge and let me tell you, it is a doozy. How will the teams respond to their leaders? Which team will come out ahead? What will the challenge be like? Will someone chicken out?" He then stands up, smiling. "Find out today on this exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

*Theme song starts*

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine _(The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

_You guys are on my mind _(Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

_You asked me what I wanted to be _(Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

_And I think the answer is plain to see _(The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

_I wanna be famous! _(Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

_I want to live close to the sun _(Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

_Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! _(Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way _(Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

_I'll get there one day _(Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

_Because I wanna be famous! _(Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sammy and Frederick listen, interested.)

_Na na na na na na na na na na _(Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! _(The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

_*Whistling to the tune*_ (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camera comes on and shows Chris Maclean, standing by a large metal pole that is very close to the hotel. At the top of the pole is a red loudspeaker. He looks at the camera and smiles.

"Hello and welcome back to TDIR!" Chris says. He then looks at his watch as it reads 6:58 A.M. He smirks. "Two more minutes." Chef Hatchet appears, smirking as well.

"Is it time yet?" Chef asked. Chris looks at him, smirking.

"One more minute." Chris says. "Got the earmuffs?" Chef pulls out two earmuffs and hands one to Chris, who puts it on. He looks at his watch as it now reads 6:59 A.M.

"To get our campers ready for the day, we've decided to wake them up, just a little bit earlier than planned." Chris says, smirking and goes back to looking at his watch.

"10…9…8…" Chris counts down the seconds. "5…4…3…2…1…" Both Chris and Chef cover their ears with their hands and suddenly, the loudspeaker goes off in front of the hotel, blowing out a loud noise. Chris and Chef laugh, even though their laughs can't be heard over the noise. Needless to say, the campers weren't quite happy about the sudden wake up. Terry came out in his pajamas, and was glaring daggers at Chris and Chef. He grabbed Chris, by the shirt, pulling him close to his face.

"Listen up, Maclean and you'd better listen good." Terry said, angrily. "I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get from torturing people, and I honestly don't care. But if you ever use that _thing_…" Terry said, pointing to the loudspeaker that had now stopped making noise. "…to wake me up again, I will make your life a living hell, got it?" he threatened.

"Yeah, but if you even so lay a finger on me, I'll sue you." Chris said, smiling successfully. However, this did little to intimate Terry as he then kicked Chris in the shin, making him hop and down. Chef looked at Chris, smirking. Terry, still upset, walked back into the hotel to get himself ready for the day.

*confessional*

Chris: *Is shown still rubbing his shin as he looks at the camera* "I swear, don't these kids know the meaning of the word 'sue'?! In my day, anyone who used that word was considered 'dangerous'!" *is still rubbing his shin*

*end confessional*

The mess hall is shown and the campers are seen sitting at the tables with their teams. None of them were eating, as the 'breakfast' they were served was the same as yesterday: eggs that had mold in the middle where the yolk was supposed to be, ham that was over-cooked and was black all over the edges, and grits that had something in it, for eyes seemed to be popping out of it. The only new thing about the breakfast was they were served apple juice, which was really just oven grease made to look like apple juice.

**The Weasels**

Most of the Weasels, mainly: Amy, Terry, Spencer, Jasper, Steve, and Zane, who was sitting at another table, were all asleep or falling asleep on the table. They were all still tired from Chris's rude awakening. Matylda was typing on her computer, but was dosing off and yawning. She forced herself to stay awake, however to speak to her friends on her computer. Sammy, Anna, and Skylar were both talking to each other about nothing in particular. Instead, they were just trying to find reasons to keep each other awake.

Rylan and Leilani were basically doing the same thing, but with less success, since they both kept falling asleep in their food. Kreena and Lila were sitting by each other, but were too tired and exhausted to flirt. Javius and Teddy were the only ones awake and alert, but they were quiet; the others figured they were asleep as well.

**The Ferrets**

Unlike the Weasels, the Ferrets were feeling awake and ready. Rachel and Kat were talking to each, since they knew each other better than everyone else. Lyon and Maddie were talking to each other about fashion and clothing as usual. Many of his teammates thought Zachariah was sleeping, when he was really meditating, as was his pet monkey, Napoleon. Sam and Meredith were competing with each other to see who's done the craziest thing ever. Most of the teammates thought it was kind of strange, but not surprising of those two.

Evelien was sitting besides Zion, as they both listened to their music on the iPods. James and Brooke were talking about what kind of parties they liked and what they did for fun. Coraline was reading a book, or was trying to because of Evelien and Zion's music. George was staring at his food, deciding whether to eat it or not. Charlotte and Victoria were whispering to each other about the latest gossip, some of which was false. Frederick was the only one at the table to be asleep. Every time, someone tried to wake him up, he would just look at them with red eyes and fall back asleep.

***confessional***

Fred: *Is yawning and then looks at the camera, tired* "I didn't get enough sleep last night because of Sam. Do you know how hard it is to get to sleep when your roommate is talking in _his_ sleep? Trust me, its hard. Very, very hard." *Freddy then closes his eyes and collapses on the ground, asleep*

***end confessional***

Chris comes in and looks at everyone, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Good morning campers!" Chris shouts, only to be greeted by glares from the Ferrets, while the Weasels covered their ears so they could block out his loud voice. "I know you are all upset from being woken up early, but I have something that'll wake you up pretty quickly. Your first challenge!" Most of the campers groaned, some of them didn't care, and the others felt excited inside, but hid it.

"So, let's head outside, shall we?" he asked, as he walked outside. The Ferrets all walked out, with the Weasels walking sluggishly behind.

The camera changes to show Chris in front of the forest with the campers.

"Today's challenge is a personal favorite of mine, so I figured that it should be the first challenge for the season." Chris says.

"So, what it is?" Rylan asks. As he asks, Chef shows up pushing a cart which has a number of paintball guns on it.

"Today's challenge is a little thing I like to call, 'Colored War'." He says. He walks up to the guns, and tosses each one to the campers, with some catching them, with others missing badly. "Each camper on both teams have been given a gun. And each gun is filled with either green or red paint. The Ferrets' guns are filled with green paint, and the Weasels' guns are filled with red paint." Chris explained. "The challenge is simple. Each team must hunt down the other team and shoot paint on them with their gun."

"Wait a minute." Charlotte said. "These things are paintball guns, right? Well than, won't they hurt if we get hit by them?"

"Excellent observation, Charlotte." Chris said. As if on cue, Chef appeared again, pushing another cart that had armor on it and helmets on it. "To lessen the pain of getting hit with a paintball, we decided to give you all a break and give you guys some protection."

"Gee thanks." Amy said, sarcastically. Chris ignored her comment and began passing out armors for each camper. George was looking strangely at his helmet as it had a colored headlight on it.

"Uhh… Chris, what's with the headlights?" George asks, still looking at it.

"I'm glad you asked George." Chris said. "These helmets will alert us when a camper has been hit by a paintball. When you've been hit with a paintball, the headlight on your helmet will flash and make a noise, like this…" Chris took out a gray remote control with a big red button and pressed. Soon, the helmet George was holding lighted up and made a noise similar to a police siren. George dropped the helmet, shocked.

"When you are hit and your helmet goes off, you are to report immediately to the Loser Bench." Chris says pointing to the Loser Bench, which looked like its seen some better days. "Also, to prevent any _cheating _from happening…" Chris said narrowing his eyes, mainly eyeing Terry and Amy, which made one roll her eyes, and the other flip Chris off.

"…we have decided that when you are hit and your headlight goes off; your gun will also be jammed, preventing you from shooting anyone." He said smiling as if he'd won. "The challenge ends when every member of either team is hit with a paintball. And to make this more like a 'war', we've decided to add a few altercations to this game." Chris said, with a smirk.

"What _kind_ of altercations?" Terry asked.

"You'll see." Chris said, still smirking, which gave the campers a bad feeling. "The challenge starts in five minutes. You'll know, because a flare will go off in the sky. Until that time, do not start shooting anyone. Got it? Now go!" Chris said, sending the campers off. Both teams then ran off somewhere in the forest.

**The Ferrets**

The Ferrets, led by Lyon and Charlotte, continued running until they reached the western part of the forest. Charlotte looked around, panting from running, and wondered where they were.

"You okay, dude?" James asked, concerned. Charlotte nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, standing up, wiping sweat off her face.

"So, you got a plan, Mr. Captain?" Sam asked, looking around, a bit irritated. Lyon thought a bit.

"How about we split up in groups of two, to cover more ground?" Charlotte asked Lyon. Lyon smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." he said, and then looked at his group. "All in favor in splitting up in groups of two?" All of the team raised their hands, even Zion who didn't really care. The groups were as followed: Lyon and Zion, Zachariah and Evelien, Sam and Meredith, Maddie and Frederick, Charlotte and Victoria, James and George, Kat and Rachel, and finally, Coraline and Brooke. As they finished setting up, they heard a bang go up in the sky, and then a sudden flash in the sky. The team looked at each other.

"Guess that's the signal to start." Rachel said.

"Good. Then let's hurry the f*ck up." Zion said, making many of his teammates scowl at him, which didn't bother him as he scowled back. The groups then went all separate directions, their guns ready.

***confessional***

Zion: "Screw them! I've been talking like this ever since I can remember, and I'm not going to stop just because a bunch of pansies hate me for it."

Charlotte: "I don't know what Lyon was thinking, putting that death metal rocker on our team. I mean, it's obvious he doesn't care for any of us and it's obvious he doesn't really care if he wins or loses. Which raises an important question: what is he even doing here?

***end confessional***

**The Weasels**

The Weasels, who ran in the opposite direction of the Ferrets, ended up on the eastern side of the forest. They looked around, making sure that they weren't followed or tailed. They all looked up in the sky, as a bang went up in the sky which was followed by a flash of light.

"That's must be the flare Chris meant." Leilani said.

"Guess that means, the other team has probably already started moving." Rylan said. He looked around, cautiously.

"So, what's the plan then, Mr. and Mrs. Captain?" Spencer asked, making Leilani and Rylan blush.

"Well, we could split the team up in groups of four to cover more ground." Rylan suggested.

"Four per each group?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah, it covers more ground, and it helps in case a group needs to split up in two." Rylan explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Terry said, now wide awake. "I've read enough war books to know an idea when I hear one."

"Yes, someone like you would have time to read something so idiotic." Zane said. Terry glared at him and pointed his gun at him.

"Ya' know I have no problem pulling this trigger right now, and getting your sorry ass eliminated." Terry threatened. Zane looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Do it then, if you have the guts." Zane said, calling his bluff. Terry glared more and pulled back the trigger.

"Come on guys, knock if off!" Leilani yelled. Terry looked at her apologetically, while Zane just scoffed and turned his head.

"Okay, so we're all in favor of splitting up into groups of four than?" Leilani asked. Everyone nodded, except Zane, who didn't care either way.

"Great!" Leilani cheered. "So, now we have to decide who's going with who."

"Anna, Skylar, me, and Mr. Quiet over there can be Group 1." Terry said, referring to Javius who was quietly sitting by a tree, looking around.

"Teddy, Spencer, Steve, and I can be Group 2." Jasper said, who the others thought wasn't paying attention because he was drawing a girl in his sketchbook.

"Me, Lila, Matylda, and Sammy are Group 3!" Kreena said swiftly. Lila lightly blushed, as well as Matylda, who was a bit peeved cause she didn't have her laptop with her. Sammy, however, gulped in fear.

***confessional***

Sammy: "I'm still not used to talking with any of the girls here on this island. Don't get me wrong. They're not all bad and some of them are actually kinda cool, but I'm worried about Kreena. Believe it or not, she tried to flirt with me yesterday when I first arrived, even though she knew I was boy. She said, 'You're too cute and shy to be a boy.' That nearly made me faint right then and there!"

***end confessional***

"Guess that leaves you, me, Amy, and Zane." Rylan said, smiling. Leilani nodded, and looked at Amy as she was pretending to shoot things with her paintball gun, while Zane was standing alone by a tree, like Javius.

"Okay, so we're ready to go than?" Leilani asked. Just about everyone nodded, except Zane, who still refused to be drawn into this conversation, and Javius, who continued being the quietest one on the island. "Alright, then let's head out!" She ordered. Everyone nodded, and started walking off with their groups in separate directions.

**Group 1**

The four members of the team, walked quietly throughout the forest, trying to avoid making any unnecessary noises. For Javius, this was pretty easy as he was the very definition of 'quiet'. As the group continued walking, Anna looked as something white fell from the sky. She looked up at the sky and looked as it was snowing. The others realized it too, and stared at the sky, confused or shocked.

"What the hell?" Terry said. "How can it be snowing in the middle of June?" Javius held out his hand, and felt a snowflake fell in his hand, and then quickly dissolve into water. He looked as Skylar and Terry were still looking at the sky confused, while Anna was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He said nothing, but had a strange feeling that Chris Maclean had something to do with this.

***Outside the forest***

A large metal machine is shown as it moves around. A large pipe was seen at the top of the machine as it blew out white powder that was supposed to be snow. Chris is shown wearing winterwear with a cup of hot cocoa, standing beside the machine, looking as the snow blows into the forest. He smirks and looks at the camera.

"Well, I did say there would be some 'altercations'." Chris says, smiling. "I just hope they all brought their winterware." He sips some of his hot cocoa and looks as Chef arrives wearing some winter clothes and has a cup of hot cocoa in his hands as well. They smile at each other, and knock their cups together, before drinking.

**Group 2**

Steve looked at the sky, lazily, as it started snowing out of nowhere.

"Sure is weird winter for summer, don't you think?" he asked, his teammates. Jasper didn't answer, because he was looking around, scared, while running around in a circle. Spencer rubbed her arms, and glared at the sky. She then looked at Jasper and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer asked feeling a bit scared because of the way he was acting. Jasper still didn't stop walking around, but answered her.

"I hate the snow." He said. "I'm looking for some shelter." Spencer and Steve both cocked an eyebrow and shook their heads. Jasper noticed, and scowled. "Hey, we all have something we're scared of. Mine just happens to be snow!" he said, now scared as more snow fell.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing around." He said. Spencer and Jasper nodded, only because one wanted to get moving already, and the other wanted to hurry and get eliminated, so he could get inside. They both followed Steve, but they all stopped as they noticed Teddy wasn't with them. They turned back around, and saw him staring at the sky, with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Dude?" Jasper called out to Teddy. Teddy didn't hear him as he continued looking at the snow fall. He then looked down at the ground, his fedora covering his eyes. He then started walking ahead of the others, as his three teammates looked at him worried. Steve figured he'd talk about when he's ready and walked behind him, with Spencer and Jasper running to catch up.

**Group 3**

Matylda groaned to herself as she and her teammates started walking in the snow, which was obviously Maclean's idea. She hated cold weather, especially since she wasn't dressed for it. She slipped on something in the snow, and fell face first into it. Her teammates laughed as she was covered from head to toe in snow. She glared at them, upset. She hated many things, and one of them was making a fool of herself without meaning to.

"Sorry Matylda." Kreena said, while laughing. Matylda continued glaring at her and the others as she wiped the snow off herself.

"Oh, come on. Don't be mad. Please?" Kreena begged, hugging Matylda, making her blush. She wasn't really open about her sexuality like Kreena was, but it still made her blush whenever she or someone else hugged or complimented her.

"Guys?" Lila said. Her teammates looked at her.

"Yeah, what is it, Lila?" Sammy asked. Lila looked around her, holding her paintball gun close to her.

"You ever get that strange feeling that you're being watched?" She asked. The others looked at her confused, but began looking around.

"Hey, look!" Kreena said, pointing to something. The others looked as there was a little monkey in a tree, that was covered from head to toe in snow. It looked at the girls, before hopping off to somewhere else. The girls looked at each other for a second, before looking back at the tree that the monkey had recently been part of.

"Okay…" Sammy said, getting rid of the awkward silence. The others looked at each other one more time, before continuing walking.

"_Haven't I seen that monkey somewhere before?"_ Matylda thought to herself.

**Group 4**

"Damn it!" Amy yelled out at no one in particular. "I'm going to kill Maclean for this!" They had been walking in the forest for a while now, and Amy was getting both cold and frustrated.

"You yelling like some rabid animal isn't going to make you get warmer any time soon." Zane said, smartly.

Amy glared heavily at Zane, which he had to admit sent shivers down his spine. Rylan and Leilani, who were standing far from the two, could feel Amy's glare even if it wasn't directed at them.

"Hey, come on guys." Leilani said, trying to stop any unnecessary arguments or fights. "We have to work together to win this challenge. The sooner we beat the other team and get out of this the forest, the better." Rylan nodded, agreeing.

"Fine." Amy said, trying to calm down. "But just know Maclean is going to pay for this!" She yelled, stomping on ahead. Leilani, Rylan, and Zane followed behind, but made sure to not to get close to her.

**The Ferrets**

**Lyon and Zion**

Both Lyon and Zion were walking through the forest. Lyon looked up at the sky, as it started to snow. Zion, who was listening to his music, noticed the snow and looked up at the sky.

"What the hell?" Zion said, taking his earplugs out of his ears and looking at the sky. He then scoffed and shook his head. "Crazy ass weather." Lyon sighed as his teammate cursed again, as the two trudged through the snow. Zion heard him and scowled.

"What was with the sigh?" Zion asked. Lyon looked at him, frowning.

"No offense, my friend, but it would be much more enjoyable to be with you if you didn't use such vulgar language." Lyon said. Zion then glared at him.

"Well no offense to you either, but I could give a rat's ass whether you enjoy being with me or not." Zion said. Lyon sighed, and said nothing as he continued walking, with Zion walking behind him with his music blasting.

**Zachariah and Evelien**

Zachariah was sitting cross-legged by a tree, silently meditating. Evelien was dancing on to her electro music, which was loud, as always. Currently, the two of them had no problem with each other. But even though the two of them had nothing against each other, they both found out that they had nothing in common. While Evelien like dancing to very loud music, Zach liked meditating in a quiet, peaceful setting. The two of them continued doing what they were doing until Evelien looked at Zachariah.

"Hey Zach." Evelien called out to him. Zachariah didn't say anything, but his eyebrows turned into a frown. Evelien looked at Zach again, and grew annoyed.

"Zach!" She called out again. Again, Zach's eyebrows turned into a frown more, as he was trying to stick to his meditation. Evelien, who was now extremely annoyed, turned on her music but put it on 'mute'. She then quietly walked up to Zach and put one of her headphones near his ear. She then turned the volume all the way up, putting it on full blast. Zach didn't yell or scream, but he did jump out of his skin as chills went down his body. He angrily looked at Evelien.

"Well, you weren't answering me when I was calling you, so what else was I suppose to do?" Evelien asked, looking back at Zachariah, angrily.

"Fine, what is it?" Zach asked eager to get back to his meditation.

"What are we doing? Shouldn't we be looking for people on the other team?" Evelien asked. Zachariah nodded.

"We are." He answered. His answer, however, put a look of confusion on Evelien's face.

"How? We've been in this same spot for ten minutes now." Zach smiled at her.

"Just wait. All will be revealed in time." He said, and went back to meditating. Evelien, still confused, decided to sit down, and wait. After a minute had passed, she heard moving in the trees, and put up her paintball gun.

"Relax." Zach said, with his eyes closed as he motioned her to put down her weapon. Evelien looked at him and then looked as a white monkey jumped from the trees unto Zach's shoulder.

"A friend of yours?" Evelien asked looking as Zach petted his monkey. Zach nodded.

"Evelien meet Napoleon. Napoleon, Evelien." Zach holding the monkey close to Evelien, who looked at it sort of freaked out.

"Uhh… hi." She said. Napoleon extended his arm, and shook hands with the girl, which she shook, still a bit freaked. She then looked as the monkey started talking to Zachariah, which he must have understood, as he was moving his head 'up' and 'down' nodding.

***confessional***

Evelien: "I've seen a lot of weird things in my life. But talking to a monkey? Now, I've officially seen everything."

***end confessional***

"So, what did Napoleon say?" Evelien asked. Zach stood up and dusted the snow off his pants.

"He says he spotted four out of the sixteen Weasels up north a bit." Zach answered. He grabbed his paintball gun and stretched. "Okay, let's go." Evelien blinked a few times before walking alongside him.

**Kat and Rachel**

Kat walked with Rachel around the forest as the ground was covered in snow, not that the two of them minded so much.

"As long as there aren't any snowmen around, I'll be fine." Rachel told Kat. Kat laughed as Rachel told the story of why she was afraid, making her laugh as well. The two of them continued walking and talking with each other, until they both heard a noise. They stopped, looked at each other, and held their guns close to their bodies. Looking around, they didn't see anything, but they were certain a noise was made.

"Hey, look!" Kat said, pointing to a tree branch. On top of the branch, was a snow white fox with red eyes. It observed the two girls, looking at them, curiously.

"Aww!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at the fox with happy eyes. "It's so cute!" Kat instantly took out her sketchpad and started drawing a very quick sketch of the fox, as it continued looking at the two girls.

"Done!" Kat said, showing her sketch to Rachel, who smiled.

"It's nice." She said. They looked up at the tree branch, and looked as the fox had disappeared. The two girls looked around, but the fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Aww." Rachel said, sadly. "He's gone."

"Guess he had to leave." Kat said sadly, as well. The two girls sighed and decided to resume walking through the forest.

**Coraline and Brooke**

"Damn Maclean." Coraline said to herself, as she and Brooke walked through the snow, rubbing their arms. "It would have helped if he had told us to bring winter clothes with us."

"You shouldn't be so surprised." Brooke said, rubbing her arms as they walked through the snow. "I mean, this is Chris Maclean we're talking about. The #1 rated Sadist in the world." Coraline nodded, walking, while trying not to slip in the snow.

"I really hope the others are doing better than us." Coraline said, as her breathe was shown in the cold air. Brooke looked at her.

"Somehow, I doubt they are." Brooke said.

**Charlotte and Victoria**

Charlotte and Victoria walked through the forest, shivering because of the snow. They both rubbed their hands, creating some friction to make them warm. They were grateful it wasn't snowing hard, or else they couldn't see in front of them. Charlotte looked at Victoria as she was still rubbing her hands.

"You okay?" she asked. Victoria looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, but still, I wish this snow would stop falling." Victoria said. "And leave it to Maclean to neglect to tell us to bring winter clothes." Charlotte nodded, agreeing with Victoria. The two kept walking, but stopped after a bit to rest. Charlotte took this time to catch her breathe, and think to herself.

"_This competition is already proving to be a bit too much."_ She thought. _"If I ever hope to get to the Final Eight and to the end, I have to get some… friends."_ It was then she looked over at Victoria, who was trying to catch snowflakes. Smiling, Charlotte walked over to Victoria.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked. Victoria looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah." Victoria answered. The two then started walking, but wondered why they hadn't seen anyone from their team or the opposing team, yet.

"Hey Victoria." Charlotte said. Victoria looked at her, warming herself up.

"Yeah?" Victoria asked.

"You know this competition is going to take a while since there are 32 of us on the island, right?" Charlotte asked. Victoria nodded. "And you know that since are teammates all want to win that prize money for themselves, there's a chance we could get voted off, right?" Again, Victoria nodded. "Well, since there are so many of us, we can't really trust many of them, because there's a chance they may betray us." Victoria nodded again, though she wasn't asked a question. But this was fine, as it proved that she was listening.

"So, here's the thing: how about the two of us form an alliance with each other?" Victoria looked at Charlotte confused.

"An alliance?" Victoria asked. Charlotte nodded, smiling. "What's that?"

"Well…" Charlotte began. "Basically, the two of us agree to join together to help each other with the challenges. We both vote off for the people we don't like or don't need on the island, which gives us a better chance of staying on the island and winning the competition." She explained. "We'll also each get a turn to choose who we want to vote off and who we want to stay on."

Charlotte then held out her hand for Victoria to shake. "So, what do you say? You want to join in my alliance?" Victoria looked at Charlotte's hand and then at her, as she was smiling. She put her finger on her chin, thinking for a quick second, but then looked back at Charlotte, smiling.

"Okay, I'm in!" Victoria agreed, shaking her new partner's hand. Charlotte smiled happily, and shook her hand as well.

"Great!" Charlotte said, smiling. The two then walked off into the forest together, as they grew cold again.

***confessional***

Victoria: "I'm in an alliance with Charlotte! Awesome! My chances of winning the prize money have increased 10%!"

Charlotte: "I'm glad to have Victoria in my alliance, but I still don't think its enough. I need at least two or three more people to join before I can feel safe. And I think I know who those people are…" *She smiles a mysterious smile*

***end confessional***

**George and James**

"You know something?" George said, looking at James as they walked through the forest. "You're lucky." James looked at him, confused.

"Lucky?" James repeated. "Lucky about what?" James didn't really believe in luck, but when something miraculous happened, he sometimes called it 'luck'.

"Well…" George began. "…You're lucky because all the girls like you. You get them to like you without even trying to impress them. I wish I could do something like that." James looked at him, and sighed, scratching his head.

"Well…" James said. ". . . Like you said dude, I don't really try to impress girls. For some reason, they're just drawn to me. Most of the time, I don't even get girls, and I don't even notice when they're trying to tell me they like me. Even now, most of my best friends hate me for 'stealing' their girlfriends away from them." James said, looking upset. He then smiled sadly at George. "So yeah. Being handsome has its awards, but not always. It's a gift and a curse."

"Yeah, but still…" George said. "I still think you're lucky. With your looks, you easily get whatever girl you want on this island." He then looked at James. "Speaking of which, is there any girl here you're interested in?"

James looked at George and looked up at the sky, thinking. "Well, a lot of the girls here are cute and nice, but their kinda weird too." James answered. "I guess no one catches my eye right now. But I gotta say Charlotte is kinda hot." He said, smiling at George. The two then laughed, but quieted down, remembering someone could be listening.

"So tell me, is there someone _you_ like on the island?" James asked George. George scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Well there is, but I don't think I've got a chance at her." George said. James laughed.

"Really, so who is it then?"

"Well, I guess its Amy on the other team." George answered. James looked a bit taken back.

"You mean the Delinquent chick?" George nodded.

"I don't know why, but something about her instantly made me like her during the first challenge."

"Oh yeah. She was the girl you were chained up too, right?" James asked, and again George nodded, but then sighed and looked down on the ground.

"But like I said, I don't have a chance of getting her to like me. We're on different teams." George explained. "And even if we were on the same team, it still wouldn't matter. We're two totally different people with totally different interests. Plus, I think she has eyes on someone else, anyway." James looked at the sky, thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not sure how the guys on the team will like it, but when we get the chance, I can try to get her to talk to you." James said. George looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?" James nodded, smiling. George then smiled back and the two high-fived each other, before continuing on in the snow.

***confessional***

George: *is smiling* "I'm glad James is on the same team as me. I'm even happier that the two of us are buddies. He's a pretty cool guy. He knows he has looks that can make girls go wild, but he doesn't use it. He's not like those so-called pretty boys at my high school. James would totally have those guys looking like idiots."

James: *is smiling* "Yeah, George is a pretty ok guy. I'm glad he and I see eye-to-eye. He just needs a little self-confidence is all. Who knows? If he plays his cards right, he may actually get Amy to be with him. I promise I'll be there to help him, every step of the way."

***end confessional***

**Maddie and Frederick**

Maddie and Frederick were getting along pretty well. They had started talking to each other after Frederick had told Maddie he was bi, while they were on the discussion of sexuality.

"So, how long have you been bi?" Maddie asked, walking in the snow.

"Since my freshman year in high school." Fred answered. "I know I turned bi because of a guy who was about two years older than me. I met him in the Drama Club, and he was gorgeous. I thought I was in love. No, actually, I knew I was in love. I had worked with him in a play that the Director had put us in charge of." Fred continued speaking as Maddie listened. "It was after the play that I confessed that I liked him. I was hoping he would say yes, but unfortunately, he declined saying he that was straight and that his family did support my 'kind'." Fred said, finishing his story.

"Wow." Maddie said, after Fred finished his story. "That's even worse than what happened to me." Fred looked at him.

"You were denied love as well?" Fred asked. Maddie shook his head, 'no'.

"No, I actually found someone who accepted me, but what happened was he cheated on me for someone else." Maddie said, sadly remembering. Freddy looked at him, sympathetically.

"Well, hopefully we'll find someone who can actually accept us for who we are." Fred said. Maddie nodded, as the two of them smiled at one another, as they walked through the white forest.

**Sam and Meredith**

"Woohoo!" Meredith yelled as she jumped off of the highest tree in the forest. Sam was at the bottom, looking amazed as Meredith actually jumped off the tree. He had bragged about his friends daring him to jump off a tree once(which he did) and so Meredith felt Sam had dared her to do it. He tried to explain, but it was hard to explain something to someone when they are crazy psychopath.

Meredith landed in the snow, headfirst and apparently had gotten stuck. Sam looked as he grabbed her feet, pulling her out. She looked at him, smiling innocently as she was covered from head to toe in snow.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Meredith nodded.

"Yup!" Meredith asked. "That was awesome! We need to find another tree to jump off, later." She stood up and got her gun, looking around as if she were in the army, prepared to shoot the first thing she saw. "Come Private Sam!" Meredith ordered in a fake-army voice. "Its time for us to march and hunt us some weasels!" Meredith then released a war cry and started running off in some random direction.

"Wait up!" Sam called, rushing after her. _"Private Sam?"_

The camera is shown with Chris sitting in a chair with a glass of hot cocoa, as the snow machine continues to blow. He sips some hot cocoa and then looks at the camera.

"I know." Chris says. "I could have cut this thing off already, but we rented it and it has to be returned by this afternoon. So I figured, why not get my money's worth and just leave it on?" Chris sips some more hot cocoa. "Anyway, it looks like most of our campers are doing okay, while others are wishing they were someone else right now. Stay turned to see who will be the first camper to be eliminated in our first challenge of this season on Total Drama Island Resort!"

***Commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello to everyone! Once again, it is yours truly, TDI 4 Ever, reporting live from the TDI studio! (_ I wish.) Anyway, as always, I apologize for my tardiness in updating. School has been a major pain for me lately. It would be much better if I didn't have to deal with the immature idiots there. Anyway, as we all know, Finals start this week, and we all know how much of a pain that can be, and because I was preoccupied with study time, I haven't had much of a chance to update. But don't worry! I'm updating now, so it's all good! Anyway, I wish you all good luck on your big tests this week and pray you pass with flying colors! And if I don't update before then, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Now, back to the show!"

***End commercial***

Chris is shown still by the snow machine, and smiles at the camera. "Welcome back to TDIR, folks. We are in the process of our first elimination challenge, so let's get back to the campers!"

**Group 1**

Terry and the rest of his team were silently waiting in a hiding spot for Kira to come back. Terry had sent Kira to scout on up ahead to sent if any Ferrets had been spotted. 10 minutes had passed, and Terry was starting to get worried. A bead of sweat came down his forehead, but it was a cold sweat. Suddenly, there was movement in some bushes near the group, and they pointed their paintball guns at the bush. Out of the bush came Kira, covered from head to toe in the white powder that was snow.

"Kira!" Terry called, as the white fox ran up to her master and licked his face. Terry petted her, glad she was alright. Anna and Skylar smiled at the scene, while Javius nodded, silently. Terry listened as Kira began barking at him. He smiled, petted his fox on the head, and then stood up.

"Kira says there are two Ferrets up ahead." Terry said, getting his paintball gun. The girls looked at him, confused. Even Javius looked slightly puzzled. Terry looked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"You can tell what your fox just said?" Anna asked. Terry nodded.

"Yeah, when you've been around as long me and Kira have, you learn what the other is saying." Terry said as he started walking with Kira around his neck. Javius silently started walking behind him. Skylar and Anna looked at each other and shrugged, before running to catch up with them. The four continued walking until they heard noises. The four kneeled down and looked above a bush to see Kat and Rachel of the Fearless Ferrets. Terry looked at everyone.

"We all remember the plan?" Terry asked. Everyone nodded.

**Kat and Rachel**

The two friends kept walking, until they heard rustling in the bushes. Pointing their guns to it, they looked as the little fox from before popped out. Lifting its leg, it scratched behind itself behind the ears.

"Hey, it's the fox from before!" Rachel said, smiling. The fox looked at the two of them, before it yawn and lied down, tired. Kat took out her sketchpad and pencils.

"Good, now stay just like that." Kat said to the fox, hoping it wouldn't move. She then started drawing the fox, her concentration on her drawing. Rachel got up close to her, looking at the drawing. Within five minutes, the fox was completed.

"Done!" she said, happy.

They then heard someone whistle and turned around, when they were suddenly hit by four paintballs. Both of the sirens on their heads went off. They looked and saw: Javius, Anna, Skylar, and Terry.

"Kat, Rachel!" The six players looked around as Chris's voice was heard throughout the forest. But he was nowhere to be seen. "You two are all out! Report to the Loser Bench!" Chris's voice then disappeared. Rachel then looked at the group.

"How did you guys get behind us?!" Rachel asked, surprised. Terry smirked.

"Simple." He said. "While your attention was on Kira, we just walked around swiftly and silently."

"Kira?" Kat asked. Terry nodded, and suddenly the fox jumped onto Terry's shoulder, wrapping around his neck. The two girls, though a bit upset, could do nothing as they walked out of the forest. They looked as Chris was sitting on a chair beside the snow machine, watching T.V.

"Where did you get that thing?!" Rachel asked. Chris looked at them.

"I rented it." He said, smirking. "So, I take it you two are out?" The two girls nodded. Chris then pointed to the Loser Bench, which the girls walked to, dropping off their armor and guns.

**Evelien and Zachariah**

Zachariah and Evelien silently walked to where Zach's pet monkey, Napoleon, had told them where four of the Weasel girls could be seen. The two had their guns ready, as they spotted the group of: Lila, Kreena, Sammy, and Matylda. The two teammates nodded to each other, before Zach started to climb up the tree they were both hiding behind.

**Group Three**

The four unlikely teammates continued walking. Matylda was shivering, as she was cold. She then sneezed, alerting her teammates.

"Awww…" Kreena said, walking up to Matylda, concerned. "You okay sweetie?" she asked. She hugged Matylda, and her eyes grew big. "You're freezing." Matylda nodded as her nose was red.

"I don't blame you." Lila said. "What the hell was that idiot Maclean thinking, making it snow?"

"Yo!"

The four teammates looked up and saw Evelien standing with her paintball gun. She shot it three times, each time landing on Matylda. Her siren went off, signaling she was out. Both her and her teammates look surprised.

"Matylda!" The four teammates, plus Evelien looked around as they heard Chris's voice booming around the forest. "You're out! Report to the Loser Bench! That's all for now." Chris's voice suddenly disappeared. Matylda, eager to get out of the forest, swiftly walked out of the forest and back to camp.

"Matylda!" Kreena called. Matylda looked back and waved, before walking again. Kreena sadly looked as she walked off. She then growled and got her paintball gun. "You're dead!" She called to Evelien, who hid behind the tree, barely managing to avoid getting hit. Sammy and Lila joined in as well, as they pelted tree with paintball guns.

"Seesh! You play by the rules, and all hell breaks loose!" Evelien complained, as she returned fire when the three Weasels stopped firing. She then hid behind the tree again, as they resumed firing. The three continued firing, until Sammy's siren suddenly went off. Kreena and Lila looked back, shocked.

"Sammy! You are also out!" Chris's voice was heard once more. "The Loser Bench awaits your return!"

"But that's impossible!" Sammy complained. "I wasn't hit by anyone!" A red paintball was seen on the front of his armor. "But who shot me?" Evelien smiled and pointed up. Kreena, Lila, and Sammy looked up in the tree, and there was Zachariah with his paintball gun, smiling. He bowed his head to his opponents, before getting back in firing position.

"Damn." Sammy silently cursed. He then slowly made his way out of the forest. He looked back as another siren went off, and looked as Lila was hit by both Zachariah and Evelien.

"Lila, the Loser Bench awaits you as well!" Chris said. Lila growled and walked off, hugging Kreena before she and Sammy walked off.

"You're next." Evelien said, pointing her paintball gun at Kreena. Kreena growled and then turned and fled into the forest. "Darn, she got away!" Evelien complained. Zach jumped down from the tree, and nodded.

"Yes, but managed to get three out, we did." He said. "Truly impressed, I was, at your skill with the gun. Well done, Lady Evelien." He said, making Evelien blush.

"Thanks Zach." She said, smiling. "You weren't half bad, either." Zach bowed, and Evelien awkwardly, returned it.

"Come. We must hurry." He said, running off in the direction Kreena ran off in, with Evelien right behind him.

**Lyon and Zion**

"Come on, dude. Can't you hurry it the hell up?" Zion complained as Lyon was lagging behind. The two had been walking for awhile now, but they still had not ran into anyway on their own team or on the opposing team.

"I'm trying!" Lyon yelled. "You're walking too fast. Slow down." Lyon said, as he struggled to keep up. Zion scowled at him.

"Hell no. We're not going to get anywhere with you slowing us down, so hurry it up!" Zion commanded. Lyon growled and picked his pace up a little more, panting. He finally caught up with Zion, but had to continue walking at a fast pace or Zion would leave him behind again. They stopped as they heard footprints being made in the snow. They both held onto their paintball guns and after three seconds, leaped out from their hiding place in the bushes, surprising their victims.

"Whoa! It's just us!" one of the victims said. Both Zion and Lyon looked as it was Frederick and Maddie.

"It's nice to see you guys, again." Lyon said. "We've been walking around, and haven't found anyone from either team."

"Yeah, and this pansy doesn't know how to walk fast, so we've done nothing but walk in circles." Zion said, talking about Lyon. Lyon rolled his eyes, ignoring the death rocker.

"Well, since we're all together, why don't we go together?" Freddy said. Maddie and Lyon nodded, while Zion didn't really care.

The four continued walking for about a mile into the forest, leaving their footprints behind in the snow.

**Group 2**

Steve, along with Spencer, Jasper, and Teddy, continued walking through the thick snow. Jasper's heart was beating with each step he took in the snow. For this reason, he took little steps, to avoid being buried in the snow, as memories of his childhood came flashing back to him. He gulped, but got over his fear, as to try to impress Spencer and not make a fool of himself.

The four continued further in the forest, but stopped as noises were heard in the forest. Jasper and Spencer both in a bush together, while Steve and Teddy both hid behind a large oak tree. Jasper blushed as he and Spencer were rather close together. Then from out of nowhere, he took a large pair of binoculars. Spencer looked at him.

"Where did you get those?" she asked. Jasper looked at her, and shrugged.

"Brought them with me." He said, as he looked out into the field. In the distance he could see: Zion, Lyon, Freddy, and Maddie. He then looked at Steve. "Four Ferrets approaching, Steve." He said. Steve shrugged and yawned.

"So, what do we do?" Spencer asked. Steve looked at her and shrugged, again.

"I don't know. What do _you _think we should?" he asked. Spencer glared at him. But then suddenly, he smiled and started to laugh. Spencer and the others looked at him, surprised. He smiled at them. "Sorry, bad habit of mine." Steve then leaned down and got on his team's level. "Alright, I have an idea." He said, whispering to his friends. The group nodded, and the got back in their hiding spots.

As the four males approached them, Steve nodded. Jasper and Spencer nodded back. The two then suddenly popped out of the bushes, surprising the four men. They both fired, making the four of them scatter, but Fred, unfortunately, was not quick enough as he was hit by a paintball.

"Freddy, my friend, you are out as well!" Chris said. Freddy sighed as he walked out of the forest, with his siren going off. The other three: Maddie, Lyon, and Zion, started shooting paintballs at Jasper and Spencer who ducked into the bushes and quickly fled.

"They won't get away!" Zion growled as he ran after them.

"Actually…" Steve said. Zion then ran around the tree and came face to face with Steve and Teddy. "… They will." They both then shot Zion, resulting in his siren going off.

"Daniel, you are out!" Chris said.

"Dammit!!" Zion cursed. Taking off his helmet, he threw it against the ground, breaking the siren. He then stomped off, pissed. The guys looked as he walked away. A bead of sweat dropped from each of their foreheads.

***confessional***

Lyon: "That guy has got some serious issues that he really needs to work out."

***end confessional***

Steve and Teddy continued shooting their paintballs at both Maddie and Lyon, while using the tree as cover. Likewise, Maddie and Lyon shot back, while hiding behind a large rock in the center of the forest.

"I have an idea." Maddie said, as their rock was pummeled with paintballs. Lyon looked at him.

"I'm all ears." He said. Lyon came close as Maddie whispered in his ear.

Teddy and Steve noticed that their opponents weren't firing back. They looked at each other, nodded, and cautiously approached the rock. They looked as both boys suddenly broke off running in separate directions.

"I'll take Lyon, you go after Maddie!" Teddy said. Steve nodded, and they both ran after their own man.

Lyon continued running, trying to look for a good place to hide. He looked as he suddenly reached a clearing in the forest, which wasn't good, because he was literally out in the open. He looked around, breathing heavily. He knew it wouldn't be long before one of them came after him, and so he had to fine some place to hide. He looked as there was a cave nearby. Without thinking, he ran into it, and prayed there weren't any animals in there.

Lyon held his breathe as he heard footsteps coming. He looked as it was Theodore, or Teddy, as he looked around, before running off. Sighing, Lyon came out of the cave, and looked around. He thought he was home free, but unfortunately, he felt his siren go off, and felt himself get hit in the back. He turned around, and behind him was Teddy, pointing his paintball gun at him.

"Nice try, dude." Teddy said as he walked past him, patting him on the shoulder. Lyon sighed as he walked off back to camp. Teddy continued walking; trying to search for his teammates, while hoping they weren't captured. He soon heard running, and quickly hid in a bush. As the person got closer, he grabbed them and put his hand over there mouth. He was surprised at who it was.

"Kreena?" Teddy said, taking his hand off his mouth.

"Teddy!" Kreena said, happily. "You're a site for sore eyes." Teddy cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Where are your teammates?" Kreena looked at him, sadly.

"Eliminated." Kreena said. They both tensed up as they heard someone getting closer. They prepared their guns, in case it was an enemy.

**Sam, Meredith, Charlotte, and Victoria**

"So you guys are in, right?" Charlotte asked. Both Sam and Meredith nodded.

"Great!" Victoria exclaimed. "So that makes our alliance complete!"

"Not yet." Charlotte said. "We need one more person to join us, before we're complete." Victoria looked at her.

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see. Trust me." Charlotte said. She and the others then started walking off into the forest, but looked as they heard noises approaching. Charlotte and Victoria hid behind a tree, while Sam and Meredith jumped up into the tree. They looked as the group of: Anna, Skylar, Terry, and Javius were approaching. Sam and Meredith looked at each other. Sam then whispered to Meredith. Meredith happily nodded. Charlotte could see this from her hiding place. She didn't know what the two of them were planning, but she would just have to go along with it.

As the group got closer, Meredith stood up on the tree branch. She then, suddenly jumped off with her paintball gun, ready.

"Geronimo!" she yelled as she appeared out of mid-air, surprising the four. She started shooting her gun, and it hit Javius on his armor. His siren started flashing, signaling he was out. He sighed and started walking out of the forest. Terry, Anna, and Skylar, determined to avenge their teammate started shooting at Meredith, who quickly ran behind a tree for cover.

From his vantage point, Sam quickly fired a paintball and it looked as it Skylar in the back, surprising her. Her siren went off, and she sighed, sorrowfully, and began her long walk out of the forest. Growling, Terry started shooting at Sam, who was doing his best to avoid being hit. Meredith would have helped, but Anna continued shooting at her, to prevent her from helping.

Terry looked as Sam fell out of his spot on the tree, and was now on the ground. He smirked and prepared to fire, but looked as both he and Anna's sirens went off at the same time. They looked as coming from behind the tree was Charlotte and Victoria, smiling. Terry growled and kicked some of the snow out of his way. Anna waved her friends goodbye as she and Terry walked out of the forest.

"Nice work, team!" Charlotte said, happily. Her whole team cheered, proud of themselves for getting out an entire group. However, their celebration soon ended, as two paintballs were shot on the backs of both Sam and Meredith. Both their sirens went off automatically, signaling they were out. The group turned around and looked as the people who shot them were Jasper and Spencer. Sam and Meredith looked at each other, sadly, but then smiled and waved bye to the Charlotte and Victoria as they both ran off.

Charlotte and Victoria jumped back behind the trees to avoid the paintballs from Jasper and Spencer, who used a tree of their own as a cover.

"We need some help." Charlotte told Victoria as their tree was starting to turn red with paintballs.

"If you needed help, you should have just asked." someone said. Victoria and Charlotte turned around and looked as there was James and George, smiling. They got down beside the two girls and started firing their guns. The advantage soon went to the Ferrets, due to their numbers, and Spencer and Jasper were soon both hit with paintballs, eliminating them.

**Group Four**

Rylan, Amy, and Leilani were stuck behind a rock, trying to avoid being by three of the Ferrets that ambushed them: Coraline, Brooke, and Maddie. They fired back whenever they could, but it was getting difficult because they were all huddled together. Zane was the first to be hit a paintball, so he walked back to camp, glad to be out of this 'peon' game, as he called it.

"Ya' know a plan would be nice right about now." Amy said, as reloaded her gun. Rylan nodded.

"I know, but I don't know what to do without one of us getting hit and eliminated." Rylan said, as he tried firing his gun at the opposing team.

"Alright, then I'll go." Leilani said, surprising Amy and Rylan. "If we all get out, then it's not going to help any of us." Rylan looked at her, unsure.

"But… are you sure?" Leilani smiled at him.

"Positive. Besides, this snow is starting to get to me." Rylan looked sad for a minute, but then smiled at her.

"Fine, see you back at camp." He said. Leilani nodded and hugged him, making him blush. Amy covered her mouth, covering her laughs as she looked at Rylan's face. Leilani let go and smiled at him, before running from behind the rock. Coraline and Brooke looked at her, and quickly started shooting at her.

Amy and Rylan nodded and started shooting at the two of them. One of Amy's paintballs managed to Coraline's armor, making her siren go off, declaring her out. Brooke smiled at her and waved bye as she left. Coraline waved back. Brooke ducked in the nick of time to avoid a paintball from Leilani, as she resumed firing. She and Maddie then began shooting at Leilani, which worked as she was hit by two of their paintballs. Her siren went off, signaling she was out. She waved bye to Rylan and Amy, as they both sadly watched her go.

The two of them then started shooting at Maddie and Brooke. Amy shot at Brooke's armor, successfully getting her eliminated as her siren went off. She sighed as she got eliminated, but smiled as she had fun, and waved goodbye to Maddie and the others. Maddie, seeing he was outnumbered, thought it was better to flee, but felt his siren go off. He turned around, and saw Steve staring at him lazily, with his paintball gun.

"Took a lot of effort and energy to find you. It was a total drag, might I add." Steve said, as he yawned. Maddie sighed as he was eliminated, walking back to camp. He felt bad about letting his team down, but felt happy to head back to camp with Lyon and Fred. Rylan and Amy walked up to Steve, looking as he was tired.

"I'm surprised you're still in the contest." Amy said, staring at the lazy genius. Steve yawned and looked at her.

"Trust me; I've been doing my best to get eliminated." Steve said, surprising Amy and Rylan.

"_How lazy can this guy get?"_ Amy thought. Rylan looked around.

"It would really help if we knew who was still in the game and who isn't." he said. Steve yawned once more.

"Well, there's the three of us, Teddy, and Kreena." He said. His teammates looked at him, surprised again.

"How do you know that?" Rylan asked. Steve shrugged.

"Intuition." Steve said. His ears perked up as he heard a siren go off in the distance. "Sounds like someone else has been eliminated." He then slowly started walking toward where the noise was heard.

**Zachariah and Evelien**

Zach and Evelien walked as they heard noise coming from up ahead. Thinking it may be another Weasel, they swiftly and silently walked toward where the noise was heard. They heard rustling in some bushes. They nodded toward each other and prepared to ambush whoever it was. Zach advanced first, but then stopped as he heard Evelien gasp. Zach looked back at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Evelien pointed to a girl who seemed to be buried in the snow.

"Is that… Kreena?" Evelien asked. Zach looked closely at the body and nodded. Kreena's face was buried in the snow, which wasn't doing her body any good, since it was freezing. Evelien walked close and tried to see if she was okay.

"Is she okay?" Zach asked as Evelien turned her over so she was on her back. She looked at Zach, worried and concerned. But her concern turned to shock as her siren suddenly went off. She looked down and saw a paintball splattered on her armor. Kreena smiled as she stood up and wiped off the snow.

"You tricked me!" Evelien shouted. Kreena nodded.

"Honestly, I can't believe you fell for it." She said smiling as her plan worked. Zach frowned and pointed his paintball gun at Kreena, but felt paintballs hit him on his back. Turning around, he saw Teddy, smiling at him.

"Rule one of warfare: if the bait is obvious, don't go for it." Teddy said. Both Zach and Evelien frowned as they both walked off to camp together. Kreena cheered as her plan worked, while Teddy walked over, smiling. The two looked as they heard panting and held up their guns in case it was more Ferrets. But they lowered them, when they saw it was Steve, Amy, and Rylan.

"Hey guys!" Kreena said, running up to them. Teddy followed, walking slowly.

"You guys, ok?" Rylan asked, as he walked up to them followed by Amy and Steve, who smiled upon seeing Teddy.

"Yeah, we just eliminated two Ferrets," Teddy said. Steve gave him a thumbs-up, which Teddy returned.

"Congratulations, Weasels." Chris said, as his voice appeared all around the forest. Amy glared as she looked around trying to find him. "Don't bother looking for me, Amy. I'm back at camp. I'm just talking through a loudspeaker."

"Damn you, Maclean!" Amy yelled at his voice. She growled as she heard Chris's obnoxious chuckle.

"You have only Four Ferrets left to take care of. I wish you good luck." Chris said, before his voice disappeared.

"I hate him." Amy said, scowling. Steve yawned.

"Join the club." He said. Teddy nodded, agreeing with the two of them.

"Well, we aren't going to win this challenge standing around." Rylan said as he began walking deeper into the forest, with the others behind him. They walked until they all saw the four remaining Ferrets: James, Victoria, George, and Charlotte.

"I take it a plan won't be necessary, right?" Kreena asked Rylan. Rylan shrugged and looked at Steve, who just yawned, making his teammates frown at him. They then looked as the four remaining Ferrets started shooting at them, making them scramble to find a cover area. Rylan and Amy both hid behind a tree, Steve and Teddy hid behind a large rock, while Kreena hid inside a large bush. James and Charlotte hid behind a tree as well, while George and Victoria hid behind their own tree.

George looked as he had a good view point of Amy from where he was standing. He looked as she was vulnerable, since she was too busy shooting at James and Charlotte with Rylan. He could easily get her out, but thought she would hate him if he did. Swallowing a lump in his throat, George aimed and looked away as he fired at Amy, which successfully hit her. Her siren went off, and she looked as George was the one who fired at her. She scowled at him, but said nothing, as she walked past him to camp.

George looked down, upset. He soon heard his siren go off, but he didn't care. Picking up his gun, he sighed, and walked back to camp, his head staring at the ground with a sad expression on his face. James looked at George as he walked away and felt sorry for him. He started firing again, trying to get Rylan out now that Amy was gone. While Charlotte distracted him, James then shot at Rylan, getting him out.

"Woo! Yeah!" James said, cheering. However, his cheering stopped as his siren went off, and he looked down to see he was hit by Steve. His face was downcast, but he cheered up as he and Rylan walked back to camp, talking with one another. Victoria, who was writing down notes the entire time, then looked at Steve, and fired at him. Not bothering to move out of the way, he allowed the paintball to him, making his siren go off.

"Thanks." He said, thanking Victoria as he walked past her, yawning. He was eager to get back to camp, since he needed a good nap. Victoria looked at him, surprised. Suddenly her siren went off, and she looked around and saw Teddy as he had snuck around her and shot her. She grumbled, stomping back to camp upset. Teddy looked as Charlotte shot at him, making him scramble back behind a tree. He noticed that he and Charlotte were the only ones left, and knew he had to win. He tried shooting at her, every chance he got, which wasn't many chances.

Charlotte knew Teddy would be hard to get out. She looked around, trying to think of a plan to hurry up and end this. She had an idea, but it was risky. Sighing, she rushed out from her hiding place, and went out into the open. Teddy then continued firing at her, but looked as his gun stopped firing. He looked at his gun, confused.

"Looks like your all out of ammo there, dude." Charlotte said, as she pointed her gun at him. However, before she could, she was hit from behind, and her siren went off. She turned around and looked at Kreena who was crawling out of the bushes.

"Where'd you come from?!" Charlotte asked, shocked. Kreena looked at her, and then looked at the sky, thinking.

"Uhh… my mom and dad?" Kreena answered, smiling innocently. Charlotte growled.

"Haha!" Chris's voice was heard. "That was a good one, Kreena! Please report back to camp!" Kreena and Teddy smiled at each other, walking back to camp, with Charlotte walking behind, angrily. Chris looked at the three competitors and smiled.

"Congratulations to the Weasels for winning the first challenge!" Chris said as all of the Wonder Weasels, besides Javius and Zane, cheered for their victory. Zane looked as if he didn't care either way. Javius didn't cheer like his teammates, but did smile a small smile at their victory. "Ferrets, I'll see you all at the campfire tonight. Think carefully about whom you vote for, for that person will be the first person voted off." The Ferrets all looked at each other, worried about who they would vote for. Chris went off to prepare for the ceremony. All the campers headed back to the hotel, one team happy for their victory, while the other was downcast at their defeat.

* * *

Well, here is the first challenge of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea from a paintball fight me and my buddies had a few weeks ago. I still have the bruises on my arms and legs to prove it. The snow was just an added bonus, as was the sirens that the campers were wearing.

IMPORTANT: To all my contestants and my readers, please listen up. There is a poll on my profile that is asking which camper should be voted off first in TDIR. If you have not voted, then please do so. If you have, then nice job. But please, do not, I repeat, do not say who you voted for in the reviews. Because not only does that take away the surprise of who may be voted off, but more or less, it may get the character's creator upset at you, and the last thing we need is fights. So please do not vote in the reviews.

Also, to all of my campers, if you can, please send me a PM of who you voted for and why. It adds more drama to the story. I plan to show who gets voted off, either on Friday or on Thursday. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my first challenge. If I can, I'll make another one, sometime this week or next week. Until then, this is TDI 4 Ever, wishing you all a very Merry Christimas and Happy Holidays! See you soon!!


	7. Elimination 1

It was around 9:00 P.M., as all the Ferrets were seated on log chairs, waiting for the results to the vote. They all felt anxious, especially Lyon. As captain, he felt upset that one of his own had to go home. He sighed and looked at all of his teammates, as they're expressions were like his. The only one who didn't seemed worried was Zion, as he looked like he was ready to get this over with and go to sleep. Lyon felt himself sigh once more. If one of his teammates had to leave, he really hoped it wouldn't be Maddie or Fred, since they were probably the only ones to actually understand him. He could guess that they were thinking the same thing. In fact, he knew they were.

Soon, Chris appeared with a plate of marshmallows in his hand. If you counted, there were only 15 marshmallows on the plate, which means the one who didn't get one would didn't receive one would have to leave. Chris looked at the anxious and worried look on each of the camper's faces. It was hysterical. But he could laugh about that later. He had to get this show on the road if ever hoped to catch his soap operas.

"Well…" Chris began. "…I must say I'm surprised to be seeing the Ferrets here today. I was sure that you guys had the victory, but I guess Fate had different ideas for you. Oh well. Maybe next time." He said, smirking. "As you can see, I hold in my hand, a plate of marshmallows. There are sixteen of you, but only 15 marshmallows." Chris said, smiling. "When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. If you receive one, this means you are still in the contest. However, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. Ever." Chris said, smirking.

***confessional***

Chris: "No matter how many times I say it, I will never get tired of that quote." *chuckles to himself*

***end confessional***

"First off, the campers who didn't receive any votes. . ." Chris said as he looked at the campers, who looked both worried and anxious.

"Lyon." Lyon sighed as he walked up and took a marshmallow from the plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maddie and Fred smile.

"Frederick." Fred sighed as well, and walked up to Chris, taking a marshmallow. He high-fived Lyon on his way back to his seat.

"Evelien." Evelien released a loud 'yes' as she ran and grabbed her marshmallow, quickly popping it in her mouth. Zach smiled at her, which she smiled back.

"James." James yelled 'Woohoo' as he grabbed a marshmallow, and sat back down beside Charlotte, who stared at him strangely; not that he noticed.

"Sam." Sam jumped from his seat in front of Chris, who stumbled back some, surprised. Chris handed him a marshmallow, and Sam happily jumped back to his seat.

"Okay. Anyway, next we have… Zach." Zachariah stayed at his seat, while his pet monkey, Napoleon, retrieved his marshmallow for him, which he happily shared with the monkey.

"Kat." Kat sighed and smiled as she walked up and shyly sat back down at her seat, with her marshmallow in her hand. Rachel smiled at her, which Kat smiled back. But they could both tell that they were worried about who would be voted off.

"Coraline." Coraline, looked up from her book, and smiled as she took a marshmallow and popped it in her mouth, walking back to her seat.

Charlotte." Charlotte smiled and took a marshmallow from the plate. She and James smiled at each other, but when she realized who she was smiling at, she blushed and looked away.

"Brooke." Brooke smiled and jumped from her seat, and took her marshmallow, walking back, happily. She and Coraline smiled at each other, as they were both still in.

"Victoria." Victoria, who was busy going over her notes and jotting down some plans to make more gossip, looked up as her name was called. She shrugged and walked up, taking a marshmallow for herself. She then went back to her notes.

"Meredith." Sam smiled as Meredith's name was called. Meredith smiled as well, and hopped over, taking her marshmallow, and hopping back down, beside Sam.

"Now, for the people who got one vote." Chris said. "First off is… George." George smiled and James patted him on his back, congratulating him. George walked over to the plate, and looked carefully at which marshmallow he wanted. "Take _one_, dude." Chris said, scowling. George smiled innocently at him, and took one, hurrying back to his seat.

"Maddie." Fred and Lyon smiled as Maddie's name was called. Maddie sighed and hurried, taking the 2nd-to-last marshmallow.

"Ferrets, there is only one marshmallow left." Chris said, and then looked at Rachel and Zion. "Rachel, Zion, one of you has spent your last night here on Wawanakwa Island." Rachel looked worried, as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Kat looked worried as well, as she didn't want to lose the only friend she made on the island. Zion, on the other hand, simply yawned, not really caring.

"And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Chris said, waiting a bit, creating a dramatic pause. "…Rachel." Chris said, throwing her, her marshmallow. Rachel sighed and smiled as she and Kat hugged each other, glad they were both staying on the island. "Zion, the Dock of Shame, awaits you." Zion shrugged.

"Good, I'm glad to be leaving this dump anyway. Was filled with nothing but a bunch of pansies." Zion said, as he walked to the hotel and quickly gathered his stuff. "I'm outta here." Zion said as he boarded the boat, taking him away somewhere. On the boat, he looked as there was a note. He picked it up, and read it. "P.S. You owe me for that helmet you destroyed." Zion looked up, and then growled, crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the water, as the boat continued moving away.

Back on the island, the Ferrets walked back to the hotel, relieved that they were still in the competition. Chris smiled as they left.

"Well, it seems the Ferrets' morale is still high, despite getting rid of one of their own. Will this decision affect them in the future? Will the Ferrets lose again? What will the next challenge be like? Find out, next time, on the most dramatic and exciting television show, yet. Find out next time on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

* * *

Well, here are the results from the voting. By the way, sorry if I confused some of you with the voting. When I make it, I mean for everyone to vote, not just the campers of the losing team. The camper who has the most votes, is the team I've scheduled to lose. Sorry if this doesn't work out for you. Speaking of which, there is a new poll uploaded for the next camper to be voted off. Thank you for all who voted and messaged me. To let you know, I've started working on the next chapter and challenge, which I plan to have out before Christmas Day. Wish me luck and thanks again!

P.S. Sorry to the creator of Zion for being voted off. May have a chance to come back, later on.


	8. Episode 4: The Total Drama Olympics!

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers in the woods with their paintball guns and helmets. "The campers participated in their first elimination challenge, Colored War." The camera shows the Ferrets and Weasels coming up with plans, and splitting up. "There were many plans, many bruises, many shots fired, and a whole lot of paint." The camera then changes to Charlotte, Sam, Meredith, and Victoria. "We even had the pleasure of getting our very first alliance started this season, with Charlotte being the leader."

The camera shows another paintball battle. "The two teams played their hardest, but in the end, it was the Weasels who came out victorious." The camera changes again to the Campfire Ceremony. "The Ferrets had a hard time choosing who to get rid of, but then decided to get rid of the Death Metal Rocker, Zion, for his very poor attitude." The camera changes one more to show Chris, smiling, at the docks. "Today marks an entire week since the campers have arrived on the island, and also marks the day of our 2nd challenge. Which team will come out ahead today? Will the Weasels dominate the Ferrets again? Will Charlotte's alliance stick together? Find out on today on another exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sammy and Frederick listen, interested.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camera shows an overview of the island as it is 9:00 A.M., and the campers are up, doing their own thing. Zachariah and Theodore are seen practicing with each other, near the hotel. Teddy is kickboxing, while Zach is practicing his Tai Chi. The two smirk at each other as sweat falls and flies off of their foreheads. Since they had both became roommates, they both discovered their love of fighting, so they practiced fighting any chance they got. Even though they were on opposing teams, they agreed that as long as they didn't talk about their teams with each other, they'd be okay. They continue practicing as their t-shirts are riddled with sweat.

Kat, who is shown far away from them, stares at Teddy with a faint blush on her cheeks. Since she had been here, her eyes had always been on Theodore, since he thought he was kind of nice, even though she had never really had the chance to talk to him, yet. She looked worried as Zach knocked him down, but smiled as he got back up again. She was so busy staring at Teddy, that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her.

"They are kinda cute, aren't they?" someone said. Kat jumped, her face bright red, and looked as Brooke was standing behind her, smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Brooke said. Kat shook her head 'no'.

"N-N-No, its f-f-fine." Kat said, stammering her face, still red. Brooke nearly broke out laughing.

"That reminds me, we haven't met yet, have we?" Brooke asked. Kat shyly shook her head 'no', once more. "Well, my name is Brooklynn, but you can call me Brooke." She said, smiling.

"K-K-Kat." She said, still a bit embarrassed. Brooke continued smiling.

"Kat? That's kind of an unusual name, but pleasure to meet you!" She said, holding out her hand. Kat smiled a bit, and shyly shook it. "So, who were you staring at?" Brooke asked as she looked to see Teddy and Zach still training with each other. Kat's face grew red once more.

"T-T-Teddy." Kat said, blushing. Brooke looked at the two guys and tried to figure out which one was Teddy. She knew Zach since he was obviously on her team, so the other one must have been Teddy.

"If you like him, go talk to him." Brooke said, turning back to Kat. "No sense staying here behind a tree, is there?" Kat shook her head, 'no'.

"I-I-I know." Kat shyly said. "B-B-But, I can't s-s-say anything. H-H-He already has someone." Brooke looked at her, confused.

"He does? Who?"

"I-I-I don't know. But he has a t-t-tattoo of a girl on his arm." Kat said, pointing to his right arm, where a girl was shown, smiling.

"Oh." Brooke said. "But still, we won't know until we find out!" She then grabbed Kat's arm and started walking over to Teddy, who was by himself, after he and Zach finished training. He was sitting by a tree, cooling off as he poured water on himself. "Hey Teddy." Teddy looked at Brooke and Kat, and waved at them.

"Hey." He said. Brooke waved back, smiling, while Kat was near, fainting.

"My friend, Kat, here wanted to talk to you about something, so…" she then pushed Kat in front of her, who was red in the face. "Have fun!" And with that, Brooke sped-walked off. Teddy looked at Brooke as she walked off and then looked at Kat, who was blushing at him.

"Hi." Teddy says, looking at her. Kat blushes more, and swallows a lump in her throat.

"H-H-H-Hello." Kat manages to get out. Teddy then smiles at her, making Kat faint. Teddy looks at her, surprised and picks her up, bridal style. He looks around trying to find somewhere to place her, but instead places her beside the tree with him. As he looks at her, a thought comes to his mind.

"_She reminds me of my… sister…"_ he thinks, but shakes the thought of his mind as he puts his hand on the tattoo of his sister.

"I don't know about this, dude." George says as James walks beside him, pushing him towards Amy, who was looking around for something. After last week's competition of the paintball fight, George has been trying to avoid Amy like the plague, due to him afraid of her being upset at him.

"Come on, dude. It's been a week. You can't hide from her forever." James explained. "Besides, I'm sure she's gotten over you shooting her with a paintball." George still felt a bit fearful. When they reached a safe distance, James stopped pushing George and had him approach Amy, who was still looking for something.

"H-Hey Amy." He said, though Amy must not have heard as she was still looking around. "Hey, I-I just came over to s-say…" George began, but didn't finish.

"Not now!" Amy yelled as she was searching for something, upset. George looked at her, surprised and then looked back at James, who shrugged his shoulders. George sighed and started to walk away, but looked as he spotted something on the ground. He ran to it, and looked as it was iPod. Picking it up, he looked at it, and then looked back at Amy, who was still searching high and low for something.

Running up to her, George gulped once more, afraid Amy may yell at him again. "Hey Amy…" he said, but again she did not hear him or pretended to. "Is this yours?" he asked, holding out her iPod. Amy looked at him, angrily and looked at what was in his hand. Her eyes then glistened and smiled.

"My iPod!" She said, snatching it from George's hand and hugging it to her face. She looked at George and hugged him, making George blush heavily. "Thanks dude!" She let him go and walked away, with her iPod in her ears. George stood there frozen. James walked over and looked at him.

"Dude?" James said, snapping his fingers in front of George's face. Suddenly, George fainted, surprising James a bit. He scratched his head, looking at Amy. "Yup…" he said to George, even though he wasn't listening. "… It's easy to see that she forgives you, dude." James said, as he picked George up and put him by the mess hall, waiting for him to wake up.

Matylda was in her hotel room in her bed, with a cold, wet towel on her forehead. She sneezed once more, making her nose turn bright red. Thanks to Chris's insane challenge from last week, she had been out in the snow for too long, and caught a cold because of it. For that reason, Kreena had been with her all week long, trying to nurse her back to health.

"I really don't think all of this is necessary." Matylda said to Kreena, as she was bundled with pillows and covers.

"You say that now, but you'll thank me for this when you're feeling better." Kreena said, sitting by her, wearing a nurse's outfit.

"I'd feel much better if you'd give my laptop back." Matylda said. Because she had been watching her for a week, Kreena made sure nothing was hindering her health. And Kreena felt that spending time on the laptop all day was bad for your health, so Matylda hadn't seen her laptop for days.

"I told you before; staying on the computer all day is bad for your health." Kreena said, smiling at her. "Now open up." In Kreena's hands was a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. Matylda sighed and opened up her mouth as Kreena put a spoon of soup in her mouth. Kreena smiled as Matylda ate her soup, making her blush and look away.

***confessional***

Victoria: *Is still jotting down notes* "This place is like a walking stick for gossip! I've already gotten three love interests, and I'm eager to find more!"

Matylda: *she is covered in a blue blanket and her nose is red* "I don't know what is worse: going without my laptop for a week or having Kreena be on me hand and foot." *She sneezes, but the camera turns off in time*

***end confessional***

The campers are still relaxing, but soon a sound is heard all over the island, even in the hotel. Chris's voice is soon heard through an intercom system.

"Attention all campers." Chris says, his voice echoing throughout all of camp. "The time for our 2nd elimination challenge to start has arrived! Please head to the center of the camp, so I can explain. That's all for now." Chris's chuckle is then heard as his voice disappears. Within five minutes, all 31 of the campers were in the center of the camp, waiting for to hear what sort of torture Chris had planned for them today.

"Where the hell is he?" Terry complained eager to get this show on the road. "He calls us to the middle of the campsite, when he's nowhere to be found!"

"Your yelling isn't going to bring him here any faster, dude." Jasper said, as he was busy doodling something. Terry grumbled and continued standing there with the other campers as they all wondered where the hell Maclean was. Suddenly, the campers jumped as they heard a whistle being blown. The campers looked as Chris dropped from out of nowhere. The campers looked at him as he was dressed in a referee's uniform.

"Dude…" James began. "…what are you wearing?" he asked.

"I believe it's called a referee's uniform." Chris said as he blew his whistle once more making the campers cover their ears and glare at him. "Today's challenge will test your physical abilities and just how physically fit you all are. You are all going to compete in a little tournament that I like to call…" Chris then stopped mid-sentenced, and the campers looked as an intern appeared. He looked at Chris, as if saying 'now?' Chris nodded, and the intern coughed. He then took in a deep amount of breathe.

"…The Total Drama Olympics!!"

The intern then walked off screen, as Chris looked at him pleased. The campers looked at him, surprised. Some of them had surprised looks, which turned to excitement, while others turned into worried looks.

***Confessional***

Terry: "The Olympics, huh? *he shrugs* Meh. Not exactly what I was expecting, but it's better than nothing. Least we're getting active.

Steve: "Figures that we'd be doing something _physical_ on this island. To be honest, I'm good at most sports. A lot of the clubs at my school practically beg me to join, but I always decline. Reason being? Because I'm lazy."

Kreena: "The Olympics! It has been a life-long dream of mine to be in them!

***end confessional***

As the two teams stood in a line facing each other, Chef walked up to the Ferrets with a brown box that had a large circle at the top.

"Before we begin the challenge, we have to decide who will be facing who." Chris said. "When Chef comes up to you, reach into the box and take out a slip of paper. On it will be a number from 1 through 15. When you all have chosen a number, we will ask you to tell us what it is, so we can remember it." Chris instructed. The Ferrets nodded, and began pulling numbers out of the box.

"Please try to refrain from showing your fellow campers your numbers." Chris said annoyed as some of the Ferrets tried to find out what numbers they had. Chef then walked up beside Chris holding a notepad and a pen. "Now in order as we go down the line, yell out the number you chose."

"I have 2." Lyon said, as sweat went down his head.

"10." Maddie said, as he was biting on his nails.

"I got 8." Frederick said, running his fingers through his hair.

"3!" Sam shouted, excited.

"I have 5." Evelien said, pausing her music, before turning it back on.

"12." Zachariah stated, calmly.

"I-I have 14." Kat said, shyly.

"7." Rachel managed to say, without stuttering.

"4." Coraline said, without looking up from her book.

"11." Charlotte said, and then went back to discussing something with Victoria.

"Huh? Oh! Uhh… 13!" Victoria said, as Chris called on her to tell her number.

"1!" Meredith said, hopping up and down, excited.

"6." Brooke said calmly, but was actually scared inside.

"9, dude." James said, scratching the back of his head.

"15." George said, worriedly.

"Okay, those will be your numbers." Chris said as Chef finished jotting them down. "Remember them, because whichever camper on the opposite team gets the same number as you, will be your opponent in the games." This made some of the Ferrets sweat, as they wondered which Weasel they'd be facing.

"Hold on." Charlotte said. "Our team only has 15 people, while theirs has 16."

"Good eye there, Charlotte." Chris said. "Because the Weasels won the challenge last week, I felt it would be good for ratings if they go in this challenge with an advantage." He explained, and then looked at the Wonder Weasels. "And what I mean by advantage is that, whichever Weasel gets #16 will have immunity in this challenge." Most of the campers looked at Chris confused.

"What I mean is that camper will be safe from elimination for either this challenge or the challenges that is to come. Think of it as a 'Get out of Jail Free Card', if you will." Chris said, smirking.

This hyped up the Weasels' morale, as most of them cheered at this, while the Ferrets' morale decreased because of their misfortune.

"Oh and one more thing I fell to mention." Chris said. "I sometimes give advantages to the winning team for each challenge. Think of it as my way of 'being nice'."

***confessional***

Charlotte: "If Chris gives advantages each challenge, then the way to make sure we get the advantage next challenge is simple: we have to win this one!"

***end confessional***

After Chris's explanation, Chef to the Weasels, telling them to pick a number like he had done with Ferrets. When they were done, they were told to call out their numbers.

"I have number 9." Rylan said, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Number 5." Leilani called, rubbing her arm.

"8." Lila said, as she tapped her fingers.

"2." Matylda said, sneezing afterwards, shivering.

"13." Kreena said next, as she fanned Matylda with a fan, trying to cool her off.

"I have #10." Sammy said, swallowing a lump in his throat, because he was worried abit.

"15!" Amy called out, excited as she cracked her knuckles.

Javius didn't say anything, but simply put four fingers, meaning he was #4.

"3." Spencer said as she was fixing one of her piercings.

"11." Jasper called, without looking up as he was doodling in his notebook.

"14." Teddy said silently.

"I have #1." Skylar said, as she went back to humming to herself.

"I've got 12!" Terry called out, as Kira barked after him.

"I've got 7." Anna said, looking around.

"6." Zane said, as he looked annoyed at being part of something so 'low-class'.

"16." Steve said, lazily, as he yawned.

"Well, this should be a very interesting Olympics." Chris said, with a smirk on his face. "And since Steve got number 16, he is free from participating in this challenge. Congratulations." Steve waved off what Chris said, and walked off from the group, to find a place to take a nap. Some of the Weasels scowled at him for being the lucky one, while others couldn't decide whether he was really lucky or just really fortunate.

***confessional***

Steve: *Yawns* "It wasn't hard to choose the correct number. I just picked which one felt right." *Yawns* "Yup, being smart has its advantages."

Zane: "Damn it! It should have been me who got that immunity! I don't see why I should have to lower myself to playing some…some… sports tournament!"

Leilani: "Steve is a smart person, which is the main reason why I chose him. But his laziness tends to backfire on him… and us."

Amy: "Does that guy do anything, but sleep all day?"

***end confessional***

"The matches will be as followed…" Chris said as he looked at the list Chef gave him.

"Skylar vs. Meredith!" Skylar looked at Meredith who was bouncing up and down, hyper. She looked a little worried at one kind of contest she would have to participate in with her. Meredith, on the other hand, looked excitedly at Meredith.

"James vs. Matylda!" James looked at Matylda, who looked back at him. She sneezed, after which she was rubbed on the head by Kreena, making her blush. James smiled at her, but Matylda looked away, surprising James a bit.

"Spencer vs. Sam!" Spencer looked at Sam who was stroking his beard, as if he was deep in thought. She rolled her eyes and worked on putting a piercing in her earlobe.

"Javius vs. Coraline!" When Coraline heard this, she looked up from her book at Javius, who was staring at her as well. A small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks and she looked back at her book, avoiding eye contact. Javius cocked an eyebrow, but shook it off.

"Leilani vs. Charlotte!" Leilani looked at Charlotte, who looked at her for a brief second before going back to talk with Victoria. She was a bit worried, but looked as someone one's hand was on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rylan smile at her. She smiled back and looked back at Chris, as he continued calling out the names.

"Brooke vs. Zane!" Brooke looked at Zane, who looked back at her with a look of arrogance. She turned away from him, thinking it better not to start an argument.

"Anna vs. Rachel!" Anna looked over at Rachel, who looked at her as well. Anna waved at her, making Rachel smile and wave back, shyly.

"Frederick vs. Lila!" Lila looked over at Fred, who looked at her and smiled at her. Lila smiled back, waving.

"Rylan vs. Lyon!" Rylan looked over at Lyon, as the two stared at each other, before smiling, giving each other a thumbs-up.

"Maddie vs. Sammy!" Maddie looked at Sammy as he looked back, and he waved at him, smiling. Sammy blushed and smiled back, but then quickly turned to look elsewhere.

"Evelien vs. Jasper!" Neither of them looked up at each other when Chris called their names. Evelien couldn't hear as she was listening to her electro music, while Jasper was too busy doodling something on a piece of paper, listening to MCR.

"Oh-ho, this should be an interesting match." Chris said. "Terry vs. Zachariah!" Terry looked over at Zach, who was meditating. He opened his eyes and looked at Terry, fiercely as the two stared off at each other. The campers, plus Chris and Chef, stared at the two of them as they glared each other down, menacingly. Even their pets(Kira and Napoleon) were staring at each other.

"Okay… maybe it wasn't a good idea to pair those two together, Chef." Chris said, looking at Chef, worriedly. Chef shrugged as if he didn't care.

***confessional***

Chef: "You think I care what Chris and those brats want? No, I don't! Besides, I'm placing bets on who will win that fight." *he smirks and starts writing something down*

***end confessional***

"Anyway, our next match is… Kreena vs. Victoria!" Victoria looked up as her named was called, and looked at Kreena. Kreena looked back at her, and suddenly smiled with her eyes closed, waving her fingers at her. Victoria did the same, making Charlotte stare at her, strangely.

"Kat vs. Teddy!" Kat looked up, shocked and then looked at Teddy, as he was looking back at her, with a sad expression, as if he really didn't want to go up against her. Brooke and Rachel looked at her, worried.

***confessional***

Teddy: "If I had a choice, I would have gladly switched opponents. Kat is a bit strange, but there is something about her that makes her unique and I like that about her." *he sighs and looks at his hands as if deciding what to do*

Kat: *sadly looking at the camera* "I don't know what to do! Do I risk my relationship with the boy that I like by winning the contest? Or do I forfeit my chance at one million dollars for him? I don't know what to do!" *She looks away from the camera and softly cries to herself*

Chris: "I know you'll think me cruel, but I purposely had Chef give both Teddy and Kat the same numbers. Why? Simple: the ratings, of course! But to cast some of the blame off of me, I didn't even know they liked each other before this challenge. I received an anonymous tip from an unknown source." *chuckles to self*

Victoria: *looks at the camera, with a blank expression. She then smiles and pulls out a $100 bill*

***end confessional***

"And our final match, Amy vs. George!" George felt his entire world crash atop him as he heard Chris make that announcement. He looked at Amy, who stared back at him. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled, worriedly, but looked away, worried as hell. James looked at George, feeling sorry for him.

***confessional***

George: *Has a scared look on his face* "I have to go up against Amy?! Great, just great. Just when I think I'm getting in her good books, the contest has to get in the way." *he sighs and looks down* "Why does this always have to happen to me?"

Amy: "I really don't what to go up against George. I'll admit, he's a bit weird, but he's nice and cool too. He's also kinda cute. But this is a contest, and even though I like him, he's in the way of me getting that 10 million dollars." *she looks sympathetically at the camera* "Sorry George. I like and respect you, but I'm afraid I have to beat you to win!"

James: "I'm really starting to feel bad for George, dude. I mean its bad enough that he's shy, so he doesn't know how to express himself well. But now, he has the hots for a girl who he's constantly trying to impress, but can't because something is always setting him back. And now, he has to face her in this challenge, and if he loses, there's a chance he'll get kicked off." *he sighs*

Chris: "In case you're wondering, I had little to do with this match-up. This was mostly all Chef's idea."

Chef: "Yeah, I paired those two up with each other. Wanna know why?" *he then scowls* "Because I found out that it was those two who raided my kitchen a week ago! I know they got the hots for each other, and that's why I did it! Plus, it's a win-win for me. The boy wins, the girl will hate him. The boy loses, and he costs it for his team and gets voted off. Either way, I win in the end." *he chuckles*

***end confessional***

"Well, looks like we've got all of our matches set." Chris said, smiling. "But before we get started, I think a little rearranging is needed." He then took out a small gray remote control and pressed a big red button in the center. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, just like the first day the campers had arrived.

"W-w-what the h-h-hell?!" Terry said, stuttering as the ground shook.

"I-I-Its just l-like the f-f-first d-d-d-day!" Brooke said, also stuttering.

**By a tree, somewhere in camp…**

Steve felt the ground shake as he was trying to take a nap. His eyes opened in annoyance.

"_Damn you, Maclean…"_ he thought.

Chris and Chef stood still, though they were bouncing with the movement as well. Suddenly, the campers looked as the group opened up below them and was quickly replaced with a wooden floor. The floor spread nearly all around the camp area, before two large white walls with windows appeared with a roof on the top and a door at the bottom. As the building was completed, the shaking stopped. The campers recovered and looked to see the building they were in looked like some sort of miniature gymnasium.

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa Gymnasium!" Chris said, introducing the place where all of the campers were. "Here is where you all shall compete against one another in the Wawanakwa Olympics. Best of luck to you all! Now let's get this thing rolling!" Chris yelled, exciting.

"Our first match, Meredith, Skylar, Sam, Spencer!" Chris yelled. "Will you four please come with me to the soccer field?" He asked. The four nodded and walked over to the large green area in the center of the gymnasium. He then looked at the rest of the contestants. "The rest of you will stay here, and observe your teammates' victory or defeat." Chris smiled and took out the same colored remote from before and pressed it, making a large T.V. screen appear from the ceiling.

***on the soccer field***

The four campers stood on the soccer field and looked at Chris.

"Okay, let's begin, shall we?" Chris asked, excited.

"Wait, what are we going to do?" Skylar asked. Chris smiled and they all looked as Chef appeared, dragging some a bag full of soccer balls onto the field.

"Your goal in this game is simple. Two of you will be shooting soccer balls into the net over there." Chris said, pointing to a soccer net at the end of the field. "The other two will be guarding the net, trying to keep their opponents from scoring." Chris then pointed to the bag full of soccer balls. "There are 10 soccer balls in this net, meaning the two who are kicking, will have 10 tries to kick their balls into the goal. The camper with the most goals wins the challenge and earns their team a point."

"What happens if we both get the same amount of goals?" Sam asked, hopping up and down, still.

"Then we go into a little something I like to call, Sudden Death Overtime." Chris said, doing an eerie voice. Skylar gulped a bit, Sam and Meredith laughed at Chris's creepy voice, while Spencer simply rolled her eyes.

"Now then, let's get started!" Chris shouted.

"You wanna block?" Skylar asked Spencer, who was busy piercing her ear. Spencer looked at her, and shrugged as if saying, 'I don't care,'.

"I hope Skylar will go easy on me." Meredith said, talking to Sam. "This is my first time playing soccer."

"Really?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've seen it, but I've never actually played it."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it, eventually." Sam assured. Meredith smiled and rushed over to the net and looked at Sam, smiling. Sam looked back at her competitively, determined to win.

"And… go!" Chris yelled eager for this thing to get started. As if on cue, Skylar started kicking the ball down field, and as she got close, she swiftly and furiously kicked it at the net. Meredith smirked as the ball came closer and instantly caught it with both hands, though the shot sent her back a few feet.

"Block!" Chris yelled. Skylar frowned and started kicking another ball to the net. She put her foot on the ball, and kicked it to herself, then kicked it again, raising it higher in the air. She then jumped and kicked it at the net. Meredith saw this, and she was a bit surprised. She jumped and instead of catching it, she hit it away with her forehead.

"Block!" Chris yelled again. Skylar landed on the ground, surprised as Meredith blocked another one of our hits. Skylar looked as she only had eight soccer balls left. She took her third one and started kicking it down the field. When she got close to the goal, she kicked the ball to the goal. Meredith instinctively went to block, but looked as the ball hit part of the goal and rolled back to Skylar. She kicked the ball again, but this time it went in the net.

"Goal!" Chris yelled. The zero on the scoreboard changed turned to a 'one' under Skylar's name. Skylar felt happy and she continued kicking the rest of her soccer balls at the goal; some going in, others missing or being caught by Meredith.

Spencer looked at Sam as he was already kicking the ball downfield, for the fifth time. She managed to block one of his shots, but it was close. Very close. As he got close to the net, he leaned back and kicked it right past Spencer, scoring.

"Goal!" Chris called. The three on the scoreboard under Sam's name changed to a 'four', while Skylar's was still stuck at six. Sam smiled as she began kicking another ball downfield.

"_I have to block him this time!"_ Spencer thought. Sam smiled at Spencer, as she prepared to guard. Sam brought the ball up in the air, and kicked it into the goal, sending it past Spencer for the fifth time.

"Goal!" Chris yelled again, as Sam's score changed from a four to a 'five'. The match continued until Sam ran out of his soccer balls. At the end, it was 9 to 6, with Sam & Meredith being declared the winners. The four campers, plus Chris, walked back to their teams where the Ferrets welcomed back Sam and Meredith for winning the challenge. Meredith hugged Sam, and softly kissed him on his cheek, making him blush. Some of the Ferret boys put their thumbs-up for him. He blushed and put his thumbs-up, as well.

Some of the Weasels patted Skylar on the back for doing her best, while others didn't say anything, but was upset cause she and Spencer lost the match.

***confessional**

Meredith: "That was fun! Not as good as boxing, but it was still fun! I just hope Skylar isn't mad at me, cause I beat her."

Skylar: "I can't believe I lost! At a sport I'm naturally good at and like!"

***end confessional***

"Okay, and that's Score 1 for the Ferrets." Chris told them, as the scoreboard near the exit lighted up. The zero under the Ferrets' name, changed to a 'one', while the Weasels' score remained the same.

***In another room…***

"Alright, let's start the next challenge, shall we?" Chris asked, speaking to no one in particular. "Matylda, James. Follow me, please?" Chris said, leading them to a different room in the gym. The other campers looked on the large screen T.V. as it changed to show Chris, Matylda, and James in a room filled with ping-pong tables.

"Please tell me, we're not…" Matylda started.

"Yup." Chris said, smirking. "You're playing table tennis!" James seemed fine with it, but Matylda was scowling at both Chris and the ping pong tables.

***confessional***

Matylda: "I hate Maclean. But I hate table tennis more!" *she sneezes and shivers* "Reason being? Because table tennis always reminds me of that stupid video game, Pong. I could never beat the damn thing!" *she sneezes as camera goes off*

***end confessional***

Chris was sitting on a high chair next to one of the ping pong tables that Matylda and James were standing at.

"Okay, the rules of this game are pretty simple." Chris said, explaining. "You both have five minutes to play. The player with the most scores when time ends wins the challenge. If you both tie up, then we will go in Sudden Death Overtime." Chris said. James cocked an eyebrow at Chris, while Matylda scowled at him and then sneezed.

"Since the Ferrets won the last challenge, James will start us off, by serving." Chris said, tossing James a small white ball. James caught it and then tossed it into the air a bit, before softly hitting it onto Matylda's side. Matylda glaring at the ball spiked it and sent it flying to James's side, making him duck so he wouldn't get hit. The ball ricocheted off the wall, making Chris cover his face, so he wouldn't get hit. The ball stopped after a while, and rolled to Matylda's feet.

Chris looked at her, after the ball stopped, and looked at James, who was staring at Matylda, worriedly.

"Okay…" Chris said. "Uhm… let's just wrap this up and go into Sudden Death mode." James nodded, while Matylda crossed her arms and sighed, looking elsewhere. "The first person to make a score by hitting it on the opponent's side of the field wins the challenge." Chris explained as he put on a face mask.

James sighed and softly hit the ball once more into Matylda's side. She saw it coming and again hit it, but this time it landed in James's side. He sighed and hit it again, back into Matylda's side. This pattern continued for about a minute, until Matylda hit it hard onto James's side, making him duck incase he got hit.

"Game!" Chris called. "Matylda wins!" James sighed as he lost, but smiled. He walked up to Matylda, who was a bit surprised that she won.

"Good match." James said, holding out his hand. Matylda looked at him for a second and then at his hand. She looked unsure, but extended her hand anyway, and shook his.

"Great sportsmanship." Chris said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Matylda glared at him, while James frowned. The three walked out of the room, and back to where their teams were. The Weasels congratulated Matylda as she walked in the room.

"Congratulations!" Kreena said, hugging Matylda. Her face burned as she turned red.

George patted James on the shoulder. He smiled at his friend, but was a bit upset for losing.

"Okay, our next match: Rachel vs. Anna." Chris said. Rachel and Anna looked at each other. They both smiled at each other, even though they were competing. "If you two would follow me, please." Chris said as he again led the two campers to another room in the building.

***confessional***

Amy: "You know for someone as poor as Maclean is, he sure does spend a lot of money. First, the hotel. Now, this gymnasium. Where does he get all this cash anyway?"

Chris: "Most of the money I use comes directly from the producers. Whatever I waste money on to use for the challenges, just adds up to their bills. They don't complain about it, though. As long as I bring in the ratings, it's all good." *chuckles to himself*

***end confessional***

**In another room…**

Chris led the two girls to a large blue room with a swimming pool in the middle. The center of the roof was made of glass for the sun to shine through, making it feel as if you were outside. Chris turned back at looked at the girls.

"I hope you're both ready to swim, ladies." Chris said, smirking. "Because your challenge for this round is a swimming race!" he yelled. Rachel looked excited as it had been a while since she hit the water. Not as good as surfing, but it was still fun. Anna smiled, as swimming was one of her favorite passions. But then they realized something.

"We don't have our swimming clothes." Anna said. Chris blinked like he had forgotten about that. He looked as his watch.

"Fine. Hurry and go get your clothes. You have 10 minutes." He said, annoyed. With that said, the girls rushed out of the gymnasium.

Chris then looked at the camera. "Well, while we wait for them to come back, let's have a word from our sponsors and then come back for some more Total Drama Island Resort!"

***Commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! First off, I apologize dearly for how long it took me to put this chapter up. Schoolwork has been killer, and I've been trying to find time in my busy schedule to update my chapter. I'm glad my boss at work lets me use his computer to type, or I'd still not be finish. Anyway, as I said, I apologize for how late it is, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter, no matter how sucky it is. Thanks to all who like reading my story! And special thanks to Black-and-blue butterfly for always asking me how I'm doing so far on my story. Okay, back to the story!"

***end commercial***

The camera comes back on, showing the camp, and then blurs out to show the swimming area in the gym again. Chris is shown smiling again, as he is standing by the wall of the pool area.

"Welcome back to TDIR, folks!" Chris said. "We are here with Anna and Rachel as they are prepared to race against each other in the Total Drama Olympics." He then looks at Rachel and Anna as they are both dressed in their swimsuits. One wore a dark and blue surfer's suit, while the other wore a neon green bikini. "You will both do two laps swimming to the end of the pool, all the way back, and over again. The one who is completes both laps wins the point for their team."

Both girls nodded understanding and smiled at each other, wishing each other good luck. When they heard Chris blow his whistle, they jumped into the pool, and started swimming.

***Back to the teams…***

Both teams were watching the T.V., looking at the race as the two girls swam in the pool. The Ferrets were cheering for Rachel, while the Weasels were cheering for Anna. Terry yawned as he was ready for his match already. He looked around at the gymnasium, still amazed at the sight and size of it. He wondered how a cheapskate like Maclean could afford such a cool building. He looked and realized Skylar was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw in a corner of the gym, her back facing everyone. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to her.

"What's up?" he asked, standing beside her with his arms, smirking at her. Skylar looked at him, scowled and went back to facing the wall. Terry seemed a little surprised by this, but not much.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little bit more serious, but still a playful manner in his tone. She scowled at him, again.

"Leave me alone." She said, facing the corner again. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You upset because you lost the match?"

"What do you care?" Skylar growled.

"I care, because you're over here, sulking and pouting, instead of being over there cheering Anna on. Look at Spencer. She lost, and she doesn't seem to care one bit." He said, pointing to Spencer who was staring at the screen while piercing herself, making a big bruise. Skylar didn't answer him. She then looked up as she heard a harmonica being played by Terry.

"I didn't know you knew how to play an instrument." Skylar said, impressed. Terry looked and smirked.

"Surprised?" he asked. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me." He said, as he resumed playing. Skylar stood listening to him, impressed. He continued playing, and looked as she started humming a song. He smirked and continued playing. When they were finished, Terry looked at Skylar.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Skylar answered. Terry gave her a thumbs-up, but stopped as he felt something touch his cheek. He looked as Anna passed by him, smiling at him. He put his hand on his cheek, and smirked as he walked back to the group. Unfortunately for them, a certain eye saw what had just transpired.

***confessional***

Terry: "Guess my gramps was right. Something good does come out of helping others."

***end confessional***

By the time the two got back to the Weasels, the swimming match was over with Anna beating Rachel. The Ferrets were upset as they had lost yet another point, while the Weasels were cheered now that they were ahead.

"Well, it seems the Weasels are coming out ahead in this challenge. Maybe the Ferrets will have a better chance in this round. Our next match: Zachariah vs. Terry!" Just saying both of their names was enough to make both teams shiver. The two of them looked at each other as sparks emitted from the both of them.

"Relax fellas." Chris said, getting in between them. "You'll have plenty of time to find out who's best in this round."

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Terry asked. Chris smirked and without answering, pulled his gray remote from before, and pushed the button on it. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a ring appeared in the middle of the gym.

"The two of you will be providing all of us with a little boxing match!" Chris yelled. The boys looked at each other and smirked. "So, let's get started, shall we?" The boys nodded and jumped in the ring, with Chris joining them.

***confessional***

Chris: "After Chef told me about the bet, I decided to make a match between these two. He's got Terry, while I've got Zachariah. Whoever loses has to pay the other $20." *chuckles to self*

Terry: "I've got nothing against Zach, but the way he and Evelien got most of my team members out last challenge was brilliant. And that intrigues me. If he's good at strategy, I wonder if he'll be good at fighting too…"

Zach: "Really hoping to face Teddy, I was. Many times, I have fought him, and a formidable opponent, he is. However, is Terry a good opponent as well, I wonder…"

***end confessional***

Chris stood in the center of the ring, wearing a suit and holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Total Drama Island Resort and viewing fans around the world…" Chris then took a deep breath. "…Let's get ready to RUMBLE!!!" Cheers are heard from outside the ring. Chris first points to Zachariah. "From Kakunodate, Japan, wearing the white trunks with the black trims and weighing in at 145 lb., the Calm, Silent Circus Guy, Zachariah Miyazaki!" Zachariah stands in a corner, with his eyes closed, meditating. Chris then points to Teddy.

"From Pittstown Township, Pennsylvania, wearing the orange trunks with blue and red trims and weighing in at 130 lb., the Bad Boy, Terry Morgan!" Terry stands there eyeing Zachariah, while Anna massages him. They both come in and look at Chef, who is dressed as a referee.

"Listen up, maggots!" he shouts. "I want a good, clean fight! No hitting below the waste, no biting, no funny stuff! You understand?!" Both boys nod, staring at each other and then go back to their corners. Soon, the bell rings and the two walk in and stare at each other, waiting for one to hit.

Soon, Terry comes in and starts off with a fast jab, but Zach quickly evades. Terry continues to go on the attack, with Zach barely dodging and evading some hits. Zach then releases a left hook, which Terry dodges, but is hit, as Zach had a jab waiting. Terry is taken aback, but retaliates with one of his own, knocking Zach back some. The two continue to exchange blows until the bell rung. They walked back to their corners where Evelien(who wasn't listening to music, for once), James, and Sam attended Zach, while Anna, Skylar, and Teddy attended Terry.

The bell rung again starting the second round. The two exchanged blows, with Terry exchanging the most. Zach released an uppercut, hitting Terry in his chin, while Terry released a hard right hook, hitting Zach in his jaw. The crowd gasped at the two, as they were fighting hard. Zach, thinking it was time to finish this, unleashed a three-hit combo on Terry, with two hitting him on the side of his face, and the other in his jaw. Terry, though he tried to stand upright, fell to the ground. Chef looked at him and slowly started counting.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Chef counted. The Weasels cheered Terry on, so he could get up. Terry slowly staggered to his feet, just before Chef got to '8'. Terry got back in fighting position, though he couldn't see well, out his left eye. Luckily, the bell rung before they could start fighting again. Teddy poured water onto Terry's face, waking him up more. He then leaned down and whispered something in Terry's ear. Terry nodded, understanding and got up as the bell rung again.

The two again exchanged blows, with Zach now on the offensive, while Terry was on the defensive. Soon, Zach released a hard left hook, but Terry ducked just in time, and soon came up with a hard uppercut, making Zach's head snap back. But he wasn't finished there, as he then released a hard jab into Zach's face, making him stagger and fall swiftly to the ground. Again, Chef started counting.

"1…2…3…4…5…" The Ferrets started chanting Zach's name, giving him some energy for him to get up, while the Weasels cheered for Terry. Like Terry, Zach staggered to his knees, and got up on his feet. The two looked at each other, surprised at one another. They smiled, but knew it was really time to end this. They exchanged a series of blows again. They then looked at each other and pulled one of their hands back, and suddenly, hit each other in the jaw, making saliva, sweat, and blood fall from their bodies.

They both landed on the ground with a hard thud. Chef looked at the both of them and started counting until he got to '10'. They both still continued lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Double KO." Chris looked as surprised as the campers did. The campers looked as he had two interns came out with rolling carts. They then carefully rolled them both the carts. "Get them to the nurse tent." Chef ordered. The interns nodded and Chef followed them out. The campers looked at them sadly, as they went out.

***confessional***

Chris: "Wow. Even I didn't except that to happen." *he suddenly smiles* "The ratings are going to skyrocket after this!"

Zane: "Hmph. I'll admit, I still think that some of these campers are neanderthals, but I have to admit, that was gruesome even for me."

***end confessional***

"Okay…" Chris said, awkwardly as he made the ring disappear. "While we're waiting for a medical report on the two of them, let's get started on the next round, shall we?" he asked. "George, Amy, you two are next." Chris said. George looked up as his name was called, and swallowed a lump in his throat. He looked at James, and James looked at him feeling sorry for him. Amy, on the other hand, was excited, now that it was finally her turn.

"I thought this challenge out myself." Chris said, bragging. Amy rolled her eyes, while George was sweating. "You two are both master locksmiths, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Amy asked, getting irritated. Chris smirked and pressed the button his gray remote. Suddenly, a huge obstacle course appeared in the middle of the floor. "Your task is simple. Simply get to the end of the obstacle course, and you will win a point for your team. All you have to do is: climb up the ladders, then swing from the vines to the other side, unlock the door to get to the key, then go through the tires, climb the monkey bars, and finally use the key to unlock the door and cross the finish line. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can you get any lamer?" Amy said. Chris scowled at her and simply pointed to the start line.

Amy and George both got to the 'Start Line'. When they heard the whistle, they both went off and started climbing the ladders. Their teams were cheering them on as they continued running through the course. They both made it the vines and swung from them to the other side, getting to the locked door. George looked the door, and scoffed as this door was for beginners. He looked as Amy was already getting to work. He quickly started unlocking the locks, as quick as a flash. He then opened the door and grabbed the key.

George looked as Amy was still working on hers. He felt sorry for her, but knew he had to hurry to win this race. He looked at the tires and jumped in the first one, trying to get all the way through. He pushed his way through and hurried to make it through the next one. He managed to get through, but looked as Amy was catching up. George hurried to get ahead, but still Amy was getting closer. He looked as there was only one tire left. Climbing through it, he ran and jumped on the monkey bars.

Amy looked as George was getting ahead. She smirked as he was really trying to win, but she wasn't about to outdone. She continued swinging from bar to bar, and nearly passed George up. They were both the same distance, but Amy noticed George getting ahead. They both reached the end, and got to the locked door. George fumbled with his key, trying to put it in. They both unlocked their door, and quickly opened it. They both went to hit the button at the finish line, but George hit his first, beating Amy.

The Ferrets cheered as they were now one point ahead of the Weasels. Amy hit her forehead, not believing it.

"_I can't believe it."_ She thought. _"He beat me! That dude actually beat me!" _Strangely, she had a smile on her face. George was thinking similar thoughts, but he was happy. They both stopped off the platform and walked back to their teams.

"Hey." George turned around and looked at Amy. He shook as he was afraid Amy was about to hurt him for beating her, but looked as she was smiling. "Nice race. I'd love to take you on fear sometime." She said. George looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked as he felt something on his cheek. He looked in shock as Amy kissed him on his cheek. He looked at her, with a blush on his cheeks. Amy was still smiling, but whispered in his ear.

"Tell anyone I did that, and you're dead." She threatened, still smiling. She did walked back to her teammates, leaving George flabbergasted and shocked.

***confessional***

Amy: "I don't know what came over me. I guess I have a thing for guys who manage to beat me at stuff. And what's wrong with that? George is kinda cute."

George: *looking at the screen, with his cheeks still red and still in shock*

***end confessional***

"Well, looks like the Ferrets may actually win this one." Chris said. "Seeing as we're running out of time, we'll have one last challenge involving all of the contestants who haven't gone yet: The Wawanakwa Relay Race!" The campers looked at him, a bit confused. Chris smiled and pressed the button on his remote, making a large track field appear. He then threw two batons to Charlotte and Leilani, who caught it. "You two will start us off. You will run a quarter of the track, then head it off to your teammates, then they will hand off, and so forth. The last two, Rylan and Lyon, will be the ones to finish. Either one of them should cross the finish line. The team who finishes first, wins the game, and earns their team a point, which the Weasels desperately need, if they don't want to lose this challenge." Chris said, finishing up.

Leilani and Charlotte lined up with one another, and waited for Chris to call it. They soon heard a whistle blow, and they were both off. Currently, they were both neck-in-neck and in length of each other. They continued running, until the both handed off their batons. Charlotte handed hers to Coraline, while Leilani passed hers to Javius. The two also continued running, with Coraline getting a slight advantage over Javius, due to having practiced gymnastics.

Coraline passed her baton to Brooke, with Javius passing his to Zane. He fainted soon afterwards, with Coraline, looking at him concerned. Zane ran as fast as he could, but Brooke had a clear advantage over him, because she was more athletic. She passed hers off to Frederick, who ran off. Zane passed his after five seconds to Lila, who dashed off, quickly catching up to Fred. Lila passed her baton to Sammy who was next, while Fred passed his to Maddie.

Sammy seemed to get a little bit ahead, but looked as Maddie was catching up, despite not being a big fan of getting dirty. Sammy passed his baton to Jasper, who dashed off, while Maddie handed his off to Evelien. Evelien panted trying to keep up with Jasper, as they two were in line with each other. They soon handed theirs at the same time to Victoria and Kreena. Kreena easily had the advantage as she passed Victoria up, dashing off and quickly handing it off to Teddy. Victoria, panting, handed hers off to Kat, who also dashed off.

Teddy looked at his side at Kat, as she quickly caught up to him. The two looked at each other, before smiling and finally handing theirs off to their last teammates, Rylan and Lyon. The two were cheered by their teams as they finished the rest of the track, and were quickly coming up to the finish line. Rylan ran and nearly got there, but looked as Lyon caught up. They ran, until they both crossed the finish line, panting, exhausted.

"Well, that was a good relay, but we failed to see who exactly crossed first." Chris said, sitting on a high chair. "Therefore, may we all turn our attention to the T.V. for a little Chris-o-Vision." He said, chuckling. The campers, riddled with sweat, all turned to the television and looked as it showed Rylan and Lyon both crossing the finish line. Zooming in on their feet, the T.V. goes in slow motion and looks as Lyon, surprisingly, hit the finish line first.

"As they say, the cameras don't lie. So… the Ferrets win today's challenge!" Chris shouted. The Ferrets cheered, happy for their victory. The Weasels were downcast as they lost. "Ferrets, for today's victory, I'd like to present you with these." Chris said, as a couple of interns came out, putting gold medals on the Ferrets' necks. One handed another to Evelien, who looked confused.

"Give it to Zach, when he recovers." Chris ordered. Evelien happily nodded. The Weasels looked on jealously. "Weasels, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony. Until then!" The campers left the gym as it again, disappeared underground. The campers walked back to camp. Some sad that they lost. Others, happy for being declared, champions.

* * *

Well, here is the 2nd chapter for my readers and contestants. I hoped you liked it, and again, I apologize for the very late update. School has been killer and I've had a hard time updating. So, I hope you understand and are not too mad at me. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile to decide who shall be going home next. It doesn't matter who you vote for. You can vote for someone on the opposite team; it doesn't matter. Also, please remember to NOT vote in the reviews. Helps avoid unnecessary arguments. Will reveal who was voted off, either Sat. or Sun. Until then, later!


	9. Elimination 2

It was 9:00 P.M., as usual when the Fire Ceremony began. It was the same as the first one, only instead of the Ferrets; it was the Weasels who were being forced to send someone home. It wasn't an easy choice, as almost everyone on the team did well. The campers looked at each other worried, because they knew they were going to lose one of their teammates and possibly, one of their friends. Skylar, in particular, looked extremely worried, as she and Spencer had lost the first round of the challenge. Terry, who was now wearing an eye patch and a sling on his shoulder, was also worried, but didn't show it.

As they were all conflicting on these thoughts, Chris happened to show up carrying a plate of marshmallows. The campers looked up at him; some annoyed, while others just worried. Chris ignored this, however, as he didn't particularly care much about what the campers thought of him. In fact, he wished he could take a picture to see how all of them looked right now. He made a mental note to do that later in the competition.

"Well, seems like everyone is present." Chris said. "I have to say, I'm kinda surprised that the Weasels lost, especially after how you dominated the Ferrets last week. Guess the Ferrets got you this time. Talk about sweet revenge." Chris said, laughing.

"Oh shut up and just get on with it, you freak." Amy said, scowling. Chris scowled back.

"Fine, ruin my fun, why don't you?" Chris said. "Anyway, as you can see, I have a plate of fifteen marshmallows on my plate. Unfortunately, there are only 16 of you. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. If you receive one, this means you are safe. The person who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. Ever." Chris explained laughing. Mostly all of the campers rolled their eyes as Chris laughed at their expense.

"Let's begin, shall we? First off, with no votes, we have…" Chris began.

"Rylan." Rylan sighed, relieved as he was still in the contest. He walked up taking a marshmallow and sat down beside Leilani, who smiled at him.

"Kreena." Kreena smiled and took a marshmallow, sitting down between Matylda and Lila, who smiled at her, while the other blushed and looked away.

"Leilani." Leilani smiled and grabbed a marshmallow, sitting back down beside Rylan, who smiled at her, in return.

"Steve." Steve, who yawned lazily, continued to sit, even when Chris called his name. Chris rolled his eyes and threw one to Steve, who caught it his mouth. Chris scowled at Steve, who simply yawned again.

***confessional***

Chris: "How lazy can you get? Seesh!"

***end confessional***

"Anyway, next we have… Lila." Lila released a small 'yes' as she ran up and took a marshmallow, sitting back down beside Kreena, who smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up. Lila, who blushed, returned it, happily.

"Teddy." Teddy smiled a small smile, and got up, taking a marshmallow. He popped it into his mouth and sat down in the back row.

"Javius." Javius said nothing, as he walked and took one marshmallow, sitting back down again, swiftly and silently.

"Jasper." Jasper, who was doodling in his sketchbook as usual, heard his name and took a marshmallow, put it in his pocket, and went back to drawing.

"Anna." Anna released a loud 'yay' as she ran and took a marshmallow. She then quickly ran back and sat on the other side of Terry, who gave her a thumbs-up, with his good arm.

"Only six marshmallows left, campers." Chris said, making some of the campers who didn't get one, sweat.

"Matylda." Kreena hugged Matylda, tightly as her name was called. When she released her, Matylda blushed and swiftly took a marshmallow, sitting down beside Kreena again. She looked as both Kreena and Lila smiled at her, which again made her blush.

"Sammy." Sammy sighed in relief that he was still staying on the island. He grabbed a marshmallow and sat down behind Kreena, who smiled at him, making him blush.

"Now for the campers who received at least _one_ vote." Chris said.

"First we have… Spencer." Spencer shrugged as she was called and grabbed a marshmallow. She flicked in the air, and caught it in her mouth.

"Amy." Amy released a 'yes', and snatched a marshmallow from Chris, as he held it out for her. He scowled at her, but she stuck out her tongue at him, not caring.

"Now for the camper who had at least two votes… Terry." Terry tried to get up, but couldn't move his arm. Anna quickly took one from Chris's tray and gave it Terry, who smiled at her. She blushed, happily. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Skylar couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he saw the two of them.

"Campers, we have only one marshmallow left." Skylar soon released that she didn't receive a marshmallow yet. The campers looked as it was just her and Zane, who looked on with a look of arrogance. He rolled his eyes, eager to get this over with. Terry looked at Skylar, worried. She looked back at him with the same look. She gulped as she thought her heart stopped for a second.

"Skylar, Zane." Chris said. "One of you has spent your last night here on Total Drama Island Resort." The campers looked on, eager to find out what the result was. "And the final marshmallow for the night goes to… Skylar." Skylar sighed, extremely relieved. She grabbed her marshmallow and sat down next to Terry, who smiled. She hugged back, smiling, and with a faint of red on her cheeks. "Zane, the Dock of Shame awaits you, my friend."

Zane simply shrugged. "Hmph. Who needs this dump anyway?" he said. "I'm already rich. I'm above all of your lower-level peons!" Zane then got on the boat as it started away. He sighed as he was on the boat, glad to be off that island, but sad to be heading home.

The Weasels walked back to the hotel, while Anna and Skylar helped Terry. The two smiled at each other, while evil thoughts were running through their heads. Terry didn't seem to notice as he was glad to be helped by two cute girls.

"Well, it seems like Terry has his work cut out for him. Lucky him." Chris said, laughing, though he was nowhere to be seen, as usual. "Will the Weasels overcome their loss from the Ferrets? How will Matylda express her feelings to Kreena? Will Anna and Skylar actually fight over Terry's affections? Find out next time on another exciting dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

* * *

Well, here is the second elimination. I have to say the votes on the poll were not what I thought they would be. I'm surprised by the number of people who voted, and by the results. Kinda sad, really. Oh well. I don't exactly know when I'll have my next chapter up. I'll still work on it, but the thing is I have so many school-related tasks to complete. For one thing, I have two projects due Fri. that I have barely worked on, so I gotta get to it. When I have time, I'll continue working on my story, but until then you probably won't hear or see much of me. Until then, stay gold!

P.S. Sorry to the creater of Zane. To be honest, this was the one dude I **wanted** to stay on the show, cause I had so much more planned for him. Don't know if I can bring him back. I doubt it. But if the fan request is high, I may bring him back with Zion.


	10. Episode 5: Iron Chef Resort!

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers in the gymnasium from last episode. "The campers participated in their second elimination challenge in a little game that the producers and I called the Total Drama Olympics." The camera shows the soccer game between Spencer, Skylar, Meredith, and Sam. "In the beginning, we had a soccer game to start things off with the Ferrets emerging victorious."

The camera then changes to the fight between Zach and Terry. "In the climax of the fight, Zach and Terry decided to heat things up with a little boxing match. And let me tell you, it was a doozy!" Chris said, chuckling. The camera then changes to the relay race. "The two teams then competed against each other in a relay race. It was a long and hard race, but in the end, the Ferrets came out ahead, getting revenge for their earlier defeat."

The camera then changes to show the Weasels at the Campfire Ceremony. "It was a very dramatic ceremony, but the Weasels ultimately decided to get rid of Zane, the Rich Kid, for his pompous and arrogant attitude towards the "lower-class"." The camera then shows Chris, as he standing by the mess hall. "Today, our campers will be competing in another challenge, which my good buddy, Chef will be helping me with." Something in the mess hall explodes as a green gas emits from the bottom of the building. Chris cocks an eyebrow, but then smiles as he looks at the camera.

"Well, look like Chef's getting himself ready. What challenge awaits our campers today? Will the Ferrets be able to score another victory against the Weasels? How will the Weasels fair with Zane gone?" The camera then switches to George and Amy. "Will George be able to admit his crush to Amy, even though they're on different teams?" The camera then switches back to Chris. "Find out today on another exciting and dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sammy and Frederick listen, interested.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

It was about 5:00 A.M. in the morning, and it was fairly quiet all around Camp Wawanakwa. Everyone was still asleep in their beds. Even Chris and Chef weren't even awake, yet, which was a surprise, since they tried to do anything to make sure the campers got up early. However, one person in Camp Wawanakwa was awake and alert, as he walked out of the hotel and down by the docks. He sat down by a tree, and sighed as he looked at the sun rising.

His mind went back to the last challenge, and how he had nearly killed himself in the last challenge, when he was fighting against Zachariah.

"_That was probably the most brutal fight of my life."_ Terry thought. _"And that's saying a lot since I've even fought against guys way bigger than him or me."_ He looked at his arm, which was still in a sling, even after three days had passed. He rubbed it, and winced a little. His pet fox, Kira, looked up concerned.

"Sorry girl." Terry said, rubbing her head. She yawned and curled up in his lap, going back to sleep. He smiled and took his harmonica, and started playing it with one hand, as he watched the sun rise over Camp Wawanakwa. He continued playing until he felt someone touch his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around, prepared to punch the person's lights out. He looked up to see a smiling face, and calmed down.

"Oh, Skylar." Terry said, sighing. "What are you trying to do, scare me to Death?" he said, upset. Skylar laughed at him and sat beside him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, since you were sitting there, staring off into space." She said, still smiling. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"I wasn't staring off into space, I was playing my harmonica. And I could ask you the same thing." He said, with a smart-aleck tone. "But if you must know, I'm always up before everyone else."

"I don't normally get up this early. Today just seemed like one of those days to get up early. So when I did, I came out here and found you playing the harmonica. And I must say you were playing it like a pro." She said, making Terry blush. He looked away scowling, but still kept an eye on her.

"My grandpa taught me." He said, still with a bit of pink of his face. Skylar looked at him, interested. "The harmonica was his favorite instrument, and I liked the sound it made, so I asked him to teach me." He then looked down, a bit. "I'm still not on the same level as him though. There was one song he always played that I never could master. I know it, but I don't play it anymore."

"How come?" Skylar inquired. Terry sighed as he looked down.

"Cause the same day I mastered the song, was the same day my grandpa died." Skylar looked at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." She said, sympathetically. Terry looked up at her, and shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm sad he's gone, but I've gotten over his death. I know he's up there, smiling at me." Terry said, smiling at the sky. Talking about death got Skylar thinking of her mother when she died. She sighed and looked as Terry was looking at her, concerned.

"What?" she said.

"You were thinking of someone just now, weren't you?" Terry asked. Skylar looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." She said. Terry could tell she was lying, but he simply shrugged and went back to playing his harmonica. Skylar looked at him, and smiled at him. He stopped playing and it was now his turn to cock an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know, you can actually be nice, when you want to be." She said, smiling. Terry blushed again, and looked away.

"Yeah well, even a bad boy has his moments, doesn't he?" He said, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. Skylar laughed, and Terry smiled as the two enjoyed the sunrise together.

***confessional***

Skylar: "I hate to admit, but I think I may actually be falling for Terry, which is weird since on the first day we arrived, I didn't want anything to do with him. I wonder if he feels the same. Well, I'm sure in time he will. And I just have to make sure; no one else tries to take him."

***end confessional***

It was now 8:00 A.M. and the sun was now set high over the sky at Camp Wawanakwa. The campers were all doing their own thing. Kat was still trying to approach Teddy with Brooke's help; Kreena was flirting with both Lila and Matylda(the former flirting back, while the latter was blushing like crazy), Zachariah was trying to meditate by the hotel, though it was difficult with one of his arms in a sling, and Charlotte and Victoria were talking plans due to their alliance. All of the campers were relaxing, until the heard the loudspeaker come on and heard Chris's obnoxious voice on the other end.

"Attention, all campers." Chris said. "It's time for our 3rd elimination challenge to begin! Please report to the mess hall for further instructions! That's all for now." The campers did as they were told and walked to the mess hall, with Meredith helping Zachariah, even though he didn't want any help, and Anna and Skylar helping Terry, who didn't complain whatsoever.

The campers all lined up in their teams in the mess hall. Chris stood before them, wearing a chef's uniform, which consisted of a white hat, a white buttoned-shirt with an apron, and some checkered pants. On his shirt was a nametag that read 'Chef Master Chris'. If he weren't for his boastful smile and his sadistic personality, he could have actually been considered a chef, even more than Chef Hatchet. But sadly, this was not the case.

"Campers, welcome to the third elimination challenge of the contest." He said, smirking, as his hands were behind his back. "Today, Chef and I have decided to give you all a break, and came up with a challenge that won't cost you _much _pain." Most of the campers groaned at the 'much', while others rolled their eyes, not that Chris cared. "This challenge will test just how well you each know about the culinary arts and how well you all can work together as a team."

Chris then began walking back towards the kitchen and motioned the campers to follow, which they reluctantly did. Inside, they saw a table full of different cooking ingredients and cooking utensils.

"Your challenge is very simple." Chris began. "Your teams' captains will choose one theme out of our box, and you and your will team will use that theme to cook a meal that is worthy of five stars." Chris smiled. Most of the campers shrugged, as the challenge didn't seem so bad, while some of the campers(Charlotte, in particular) smiled.

***confessionals***

Charlotte: "My team and I have this challenge in the bag. I cook things for a living back at home. In Home Ec. class, they always counted on me to be the head chef. I'm not a big fan of junk food, but when it comes to desserts, I always win!"

Zachariah: *his arm is still in a sling* "I'm not much of a chef, but I do know some standard Japanese dishes. Know not how that will help, but do my best, I will!"

Javius: *He stares at the camera with a dark frown, he looks sideways for a bit, but then turns back to look at the camera, before it fizzes out*

***end confessional***

The teams' captains looked as Chef was holding onto a box with a hole at the top that was big enough for someone to put their hand through.

"Its now time to choose your team's theme for your meal." Chris said. "And since the Ferrets won the last challenge, they shall be allowed to choose their theme first." The Ferrets didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Lyon looked at his team and then at Chef as he walked up to him. He sighed and stuck his hand inside the box. He could feel paper and then suddenly pulled one piece out.

He pulled it out with his eyes shut and then slowly opened it as he looked at the paper. He showed it to Chris and Chef who looked at it, and quickly read it.

"And the theme for the Ferrets is… French cuisine!" Chris shouted. The Ferrets looked at each other, still not knowing whether this was good or bad. Lyon stepped back to his team, as Leilani stepped forward confidently. She dug her hand in the bag, and pulled out a similar slip of paper like Lyon's. She looked at it, and showed it to Chris and Chef. "And for the Weasels' theme… Chinese cuisine!" Most of the Weasels cheered as their theme was simpler and easier than the Ferrets. This didn't really do much to make the Ferrets feel better.

"Okay, let's get things rolling, shall we?" Chris asked, speaking to no one in particular. He looked as Chef came by carrying two large books. "We figured that this may be your first time cooking, so Chef and I have provided you all with some cookbooks to help get you started." Chef then handed one of the books to Lyon and the other to Leilani. "Using the materials you all see here…" Chris said, motioning to the tools on the table.

"…you and your team will make three courses: an appetizer, a main course, and then finally, a dessert. The teams, with the help of their captains, must also assign a head chef to take charge of the cooking, and assign jobs to each camper to make sure each course is completed on time. You will be judged based on three things: whether your food matches the theme your captain chose, how well you all worked together as a team, and of course, whether your food is edible or not. You all have until 6:00 PM when the sun starts to set, which means you five hours to cook a delicious meal." Chris then looked at the all of the campers. "Any questions?" he asked, and looked as no one raised their hand. "No? Then get cooking!"

**The Ferrets**

"So, does anyone here know how to cook?" Lyon asked his team. Charlotte raised her hand, smiling.

"I've been cooking since I was just in the 6th grade. You can leave the desserts to me, since that's what I like cooking." She said. Lyon smiled.

"All in favor of Charlotte being the head chef then?" Lyon asked. All of the Ferrets raised their hands. "Well then Charlotte, we'll yours to command." Lyon said, smiling and bowing a bit, making some of his teammates laugh.

***confessional***

Lyon: "I may be attracted to guys, but that doesn't mean I still don't respect females. To be honest, I think females deserve as much respect as humanly possible. Which is why I respect Charlotte and the rest of the girls here."

***end confessional***

"Great!" Charlotte shouted. "Now, let's divide into teams to see who will do what." She scanned her team and looked through all of them trying to decide who would do what for the meal. "Lyon." She said, getting her fellow captain's attention. "You, George, Fred, James, and Maddie are in charge of appetizers." She said. The five boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Rachel." The shy young surfer looked up from talking with Kat, and at Charlotte. "You, Kat, Brooke, Evelien, and Zachariah are in charge of the main course." The five of them nodded, understanding.

"Finally, Victoria." She said, calling her friend, who was jotting down some notes. "You, Sam, Meredith, Coraline, and I will work on desserts." Charlotte said. She then started scanning through the cookbook, looking for what sort of foods the groups could easily make.

**The Weasels**

"Does anyone here know how to cook or has had any experience cooking?" Leilani asked her teammates. All of the Weasels looked at each other; hoping one would raise their hands. Leilani looked at her team worriedly, until she looked as someone raised her hand. She looked and saw it was the pale hand of Javius. She, like the rest of her teammates, looked at him, surprised.

"You know how to cook, dude?" Rylan asked. Javius silently nodded.

"I used to work in a restaurant when I was younger, but if you don't want me to be chef, I understand." Javius said, keeping his same expression, which was basically emotionless.

"No no, that's fine!" Leilani exclaimed. She then looked at her teammates. "All in favor of Javius being head chef?" All of the Weasels raised their hands, none declining. She then looked at Javius, with a smile. "Guess you're the head chef, dude." He said. Javius silently nodded, his expression remaining the same.

***confessional***

Leilani: "Javius is probably the quietest person I've ever met. And the quietest boy. It seems like his mind is closed in and he doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking. An enigma…"

Teddy: "I think Javius is an okay dude. He seems to be quiet and observing, which is alright with me."

Lila: "I wonder why Javius doesn't talk to anyone. The first day he came here, he barely said anything at all. I wonder if he's just shy…"

Terry: "I'll admit the dude scares me a bit. Not only cause he's so quiet, but his skin is deadly pale, like a ghost." *He shivers a bit as it suddenly gets cold*

Kreena: "Maybe it's just me, but I've noticed lately that Coraline from the other team has been staring at Javius lately, and vice versa. I wonder if the two are interested in each other. If they are, then it's up to Kreena to get them together!" *She puts her fist in the air, determined*

Amy: "I'm not that much of a cook. Mainly I just eat whatever I find in my refrigerator and whip it together with something else."

Javius: *Silently is writing on a notepad, before looking up at the camera and silently going back to writing*

***end confessional***

"So, for starters, does anyone here have any experience with cooking or making food?" Javius asked, in an emotionless tone. The Weasels looked at each other once more, before Leilani raised her hand.

"I'm not that much of a cook, but I've some experience with baking, if that helps." She said. Javius took out a notepad, and quietly jotted something down, and looked back up at his teammates.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Uhm…" Terry said. "I didn't work there long, but I used to work in a fast food place." He said, trying to avoid looking at Javius's pale, emotionless face. Again, Javius jotted down something on his notepad, and looked up, once more, at his team. His face asked if anyone else had something. He looked as someone stepped forward.

"I learned how to cook some easy foods from browsing on the Internet." Matylda said.

"I know how to cook a lot of food, so long as they have vegetables in them." Steve said.

"Is that everyone?" Javius asked. The Weasels looked at each other, once more.

"Yep, that's it." Leilani said. Javius nodded, and looked at everyone.

"Alright, here are the jobs for everyone." Javius said, as he looked at everyone. "Matylda, you, Steve, Terry, Skylar, and Anna are working on the appetizers, which is this." Javius quickly opened up their cookbook and stopped at a page, which had a picture of Chinese Egg Rolls. The five teammates nodded, and waited for other instructions from their head chef. Anna and Skylar, in particular, were happy to be in the same group as Terry.

"Jasper, you, Lila, Spencer, Teddy, and I are in charge of the main course, which is this." Javius, again, looked in the cookbook and turned to two pictures of Chinese noodles, and Sweet and Sour Chicken Balls. The four teammates nodded, understanding, though they were getting kind of hungry from looking at all of the food in the cookbook.

"Leilani, you, Kreena, Rylan, Amy, and Sam are in charge of the dessert, which is this." Again, Javius flipped through the cookbook and stopped a picture of some cookies and some ice cream that was titled as, Ginger Ice Cream and Almond Cookies. The five teammates nodded, as they waited for further orders from their head chef. Javius then looked at all of his team, again. "So, you all know what you're doing then?" he asked, with the same emotionless look and tone. All of the Weasels nodded. "Alright, let's get started then, if you want." He said, as he and his team gathered their ingredients.

**The Ferrets- Group #1**

"Are the eggs almost done being hard-boiled?" Lyon asked, sat at a nearby table, waiting. "The instructions say to let them cool off for about 30 minutes." Maddie checked the pot, and looked inside.

"They look ready." Maddie said. He looked over at James, as he was putting cold water in a large bowl. "Can you hand me the tongs, dude? These eggs are still hot, and I don't want to get burned picking them up." James nodded and handed him the tongs, still pouring cold water in the sink.

"Do we have any ice cubes?" James asked George, who was by the freezer. Maddie looked at him, confused.

"What do we need ice cubes for?" he asked.

"I heard that ice cubes help deviled eggs get cold faster."

Maddie shrugged and continued taking the eggs out one by one and putting them into the cold water bowl. George came over with some ice cubes and carefully put them.

"Now we need to wait about 20 minutes for the eggs to cool." Freddy explained, reading from the cookbook.

"Cool." James said, as he and Maddie sat down at the table with Lyon and George. Fred, after he put on the timer, sat down at the table with the others.

"So George, tell me." Fred asked. "How has your relationship with Amy been?" he asked, smirking. George looked at him, and blushed.

"H-H-How d-did y-y-you find out a-about that?" he asked, stuttering. He looked at James, who shook his head, and put his hands in front of him.

"Don't look at me, dude." He said. "I haven't told anyone, I swear."

"Oh, nobody told us, dude." Lyon said, smiling at him. "It's only the most obvious thing in camp between us guys. Personally, I congratulate you."

"Yeah, me too, dude." Maddie said, smiling.

"Same here." Fred said, as he playfully hit George on his shoulder. George, embarrassed, but happy, blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks guys." He said, still rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

**The Ferrets- Group #2**

"Hey Zach!" Evelien yelled, who was standing by the stove, waiting for it to heat up. She looked over at her teammate who was sitting at another table, with his eyes closed, meditating. "Zach!" She called again. Zachariah said nothing, as he tried to meditate, even with one of his arms still in a sling. Sighing, Evelien walked over to him and like before, took out her MP3 Player, turned the volume up to max, and put it near Zach's ear. He jolted up, when her music hit his ear drum, and he scowled at her.

"Why do you constantly do that?" Zach asked, in a calm, but irritated voice. "Trying to make me deaf, are you? Or are you trying to get me addicted to your music?"

"First of all," Evelien started, now scowling. "If I wanted to get someone addicted to my music, I could think of better ways to do it. And secondly, if you responded when I called out to you, then I wouldn't be trying to make you deaf!" she yelled. The two glared at each other.

"Hey, you two!" someone called. The two teammates looked up from each other and at the person calling them. They looked as it was Brooke, who was carrying a terrine to put the chicken, which they were currently cooking, in. "Can you please not fight? We have to hurry and get this chicken done before time runs out." She said, frowning.

"Sorry Brooke." Evelien said, apologizing. She then pointed to Zachariah. "But Zach, here isn't doing anything!" Zach looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you except me to do?" Zach asked. "The chicken is being handled by Rachel, and Kat is taking care of the potatoes. And in case you've forgotten, one of my arms is in a sling." Zach explained.

"Well, you could try to make the drinks." Evelien said. Zach sighed and got up from his seat at the table.

"You two fight like husband and wife." Rachel said, as she was putting salt and pepper on the chicken.

"What?!" Both Zach and Evelien yelled, shocked.

"You're right Rache. They kinda do act like a couple." Brooke said, smiling.

"We are not a couple!" Both Zach and Evelien yelled, again. Seeing this, Kat decided to join in the teasing, as well.

"You know, they say when two people fight, they really care about each other." Kat said, smiling as she continued chopping up potatoes. Evelien and Zach looked at each other, and then turned away, blushing. The two headed to the sink to start preparing the drinks, without looking at each other. Kat, Brooke, and Rachel all smiled at one another.

***confessional***

Rachel: "They won't admit it, but it's obvious those two like each other."

***end confessional***

"So, tell me." Brooke said, working with Kat as she was chopping up potatoes, after she had put the terrine near Rachel to put in when she was done with chicken. "How have things been between you and Teddy?" she asked, smiling. Kat didn't answer, but a blush appeared on her cheeks. Brooke noticed, and couldn't help but smile more. "Well?" she inquired.

"It's been… good." Kat answered, still blushing.

"Really?" Brooke inquired, wanting to know more. Kat blushed, and nodded.

"So, how far have you two gotten?" Kat's entire face turned bright red, and she looked at Kat, shocked and embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?! We're just friends!" Kat yelled.

"Yeah, for now." Brooke said, giving Kat a sly smile. Kat blushed more and continued chopping potatoes, trying to get Teddy's image out of her head.

**The Ferrets- Group #3**

"Hey, Coraline." Victoria called, as she was stirring eggs in a bowl. "Is the chocolate melted yet?" she asked. Coraline looked at the chocolate as she stirred the bowl with a spoon, trying to see if it was done, yet.

"Yeah, it looks done." She answered. Victoria looked around and then picked up the butter that was by her and handed it to Coraline.

"Here. Mix this in with the chocolate until it melts." Victoria ordered. Coraline nodded, and started stirring again. On the other side of Victoria, Charlotte was trying to work with the hyperactive Meredith and the smart aleck Sam. However, the key word was _trying_. She found it hard to work as Meredith was too hyper and Sam criticized her on every little thing.

"Hey Charlotte!" Meredith yelled jumping up and down, as Charlotte was trying to stir some chocolate in a bowl. Charlotte cringed and looked at Meredith.

"What?!" Charlotte yelled, agitated, not that Meredith noticed, or pretended not to notice.

"What you doin'?!' Meredith asked, still hopping up and down.

"I'm trying to stir this chocolate!" Charlotte yelled. Meredith looked at the bowl, excitedly.

"Can I help?!"

"No!" Charlotte yelled, which surprised Meredith a bit. "I mean, no thank you. I appreciate your help, but I've got it under control." She said. "Why don't you go talk to Sam? He looks bored, sitting all by himself." Sam was sitting at the table, jotting down some notes on a notepad. Knowing him, they were probably plans for another plan he was thinking up.

"Okay!" Meredith shouted, and hopped over to Sam, who smiled as she looked at her. As she left, Charlotte sighed, both mentally and physically.

"_Finally, some peace and quiet."_ She thought, as she put her MP3 on, and started listening to some music. She continued stirring, mouthing the words to the song she was listening to on her MP3 player. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and looked as it was Victoria, holding her and Coraline's bowl of chocolate.

"We're done stirring ours." She said. Charlotte took it and looked inside it, to make sure there were no lumps in the chocolate. When she saw none, she poured it in her bowl, and handed the empty bowl back to Victoria.

"Uhh… you mind if I…" Victoria asked.

"Go ahead." Charlotte said, without looking at her, as she added egg whites to the bowl. Victoria smiled and started licking the chocolate out of the empty bowl.

**The Weasels- Group #1**

Steve had slight tears in his eyes as he was chopping up an onion for the egg rolls he and his teammates were ordered to make. Since he had the most experience with vegetables, he was ordered to chop and slice them. Unfortunately, that also meant he had to chop the onion as well, which meant tears in his eyes. He sighed as he finished his last one.

"_Thank goodness."_ He thought, as he ran his eyes under the faucet in the sink, rinsing his eyes out. As he finished, he then looked as he still had the celery, the cabbage, the water chestnuts, and the mushrooms to cut. He sighed to himself and got back cutting again.

While Steve was chopping the vegetables, Matylda was charged with making the gravy, though she really didn't want to.

"_Why gravy is needed for egg rolls, I'll never know."_ She thought.

"Hey Terry," Skylar called out to him as he was cutting up the pork with a large knife. "You need any help?" she asked.

"No thanks." Terry answered. "I've cut meat like this before." Skylar looked down, a bit upset that he refused her help.

"Oh. Okay then." She said, with a depressing tone.

"But can you do me a favor and hand me the seasoning, please?" Terry asked, his eyes not leaving the meat. Skylar turned her head and headed the seasoning to him. As he reached out to take it, both their hands touched. They both looked up, and a blush appeared on their cheeks.

"Thanks." He said, still blushing.

"Y-You're w-w-welcome." She said, stuttering. She then hurriedly walked away, her cheeks hot.

Terry looked at her, and his blush was still on his cheeks, as he poured the seasoning on the meat. As he finished, he soon started marinating it, unaware that Skylar was secretly watching him.

"Hey Terry!" Anna called out, appearing from out of nowhere. Terry, surprised, jumped up a bit and winced as he hurt his arm. Anna noticed and scolded herself. "Sorry about that." She said, looking apologetic.

"Forget it. Its alri…" Terry said, before he was cut off.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Anna and Terry turned around and looked at Skylar, scowling at Anna. Anna smiled at Skylar, oblivious to her angry look or pretending to not notice.

"Hey Skylar!" Anna shouted, in her cheery voice. "What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me!" Skylar commanded, making Anna blink, wondering what was wrong. "What do you think you're doing, scaring Terry like that?" Anna blinked once more, before smiling again.

"Oh, don't worry! I already apologized for that. Besides, Terry didn't mind." She then looked at Terry. "Did you?" she asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Terry exclaimed, confused. "Uhh… no, not really." He said, awkwardly.

"See!" Anna said, loudly. "Terry's okay, so it's all good!"

"No, it's not all good!" Skylar said, still arguing. As the two girls continued their pointless argument, Terry went back to cutting the meat for the egg rolls.

"_Girls…"_ he thought.

**The Weasels- Group #2**

"Are you done cutting the chicken, Jasper?" Teddy asked, as he was pouring all of the sauces for the noodles, in a bowl.

"I'm almost done." Jasper said, trying to cut the chicken into thin strips. "But you know this would be easier if all this chicken breast was slightly frozen."

"Yeah, I know. But Javius is head Chef, so it's best not to argue." Teddy explained.

"True." Jasper agreed, as he finished cutting the chicken breast. "Well, I'm done."

"Same here." Teddy said, finishing up. "How's Spencer doing?"

"Don't know." Jasper answered. He looked to the side at Spencer, who was chopping the vegetables up. Jasper looked at her as she was working, and had to admit she looked a little like a housewife or a mother. He mentally hit himself for forgetting his art supplies, which meant he couldn't draw a quick sketch of her, while she wasn't looking. The two boys looked at her as she was cutting the vegetables, with a sharp knife. Their eyebrows grew big and nearly went out of their heads when they saw they saw Spencer accidentally cut herself, but continue working.

"Are you okay?!" Jasper asked, rushing over. Spencer looked at him, weirdly.

"Yeah…, why wouldn't I be?" Spencer asked. Jasper looked at her, shocked.

"Aren't you hurt?! You cut yourself!" Jasper exclaimed, showing her, her cut finger. Spencer looked at it, and shrugged.

"I'm okay. I've hurt myself plenty of times, worse than this." Spencer said. She then put her finger in her mouth, and sucked up all the blood that was appearing. When her bruise was healed, she looked back at Jasper and showed her cut, which was nearly faded.

"See? I'm fine." She said, but smiled at Jasper. "But thanks for worrying about me." She said, patting him on the shoulder. Jasper blushed and nodded.

"No problem." He said.

On the other side of the kitchen, Lila and Javius were working on the Chinese Chicken Balls. Javius was working on the chicken, while Lila was taking care of the sauce. While working, Lila tried to start a conversation with Javius, but it seemed he only responded when it came to questions about the cooking. Anything else, he only gave a three-word answer, like: 'Yes', or 'Hmm', or 'Meh'. But still, Lila didn't give up.

"So, is there anyone you're interested in?" Lila asked, as she was near finishing with the sauce.

"Yes." Javius said, quickly, which surprisingly, surprised both himself and Lila.

"Really?!" Lila shouted, happily, getting in Javius's personal space. Javius, surprised, slowly nodded.

"Who is it?! Is it someone on the island?!"

"Uhh…" Javius said, not knowing what to say. "Yes." He said, quietly.

"Who is it?!" Lila asked, getting closer to Javius now.

"…" Javius didn't answer, but looked away, and went back to cooking his meal. Lila looked at him, and then sighed, hoping she had finally found something on him. She went back to finishing the sauce for the meal, nearly complete. She didn't notice as Javius looked away from the chicken he was preparing, and across the kitchen at a certain shy girl who was silently reading her book. A very, very faint shade of pink appeared on his pale face, before it disappeared, as he went back to cooking.

**The Weasels- Group #3**

"Ow!" Amy yelled, as she held her hand, waving it around, trying to fan it.

"What happened?!" Leilani asked concerned, as she was showing Rylan how to set the oven to the proper temperature.

"I burned myself taking the stupid cookies out of the oven!" Amy shouted, still waving her hand around.

"Ohh, poor Amy," Kreena said, walking over to her. "Here, let me see your hand." She said, taking Amy's hand in her hand, and softly and tenderly started massaging it. Amy cringed a bit, as it still stung, but then felt a calming sensation from it. Kreena continued massaging it, and then finally kissed it, making Amy blush a bit.

"Feel better?" Kreena asked, smiling. Amy, who was still blushing a bit, nodded.

"Yeah, uhhh… thanks." She said. Kreena continued smiling.

"No problem."

***confessional***

Amy: "That Kreena chick sure likes hanging around girls a lot. If she's not bugging the computer chick, then she's talking or flirting with one of the other girls here. I wonder if she has some problem with guys." *she looks at her hand again, and blushes again*

Kreena: "Amy looked really cute when she was blushing. The man who is interested in her will be very lucky." *she looks back at the camera, smiling* "Hey, I may like girls, but I won't get in anybody's way if they have eyes for someone else. If anything I try to form relationships or keep them going. Besides, can I help it if I think all the girls here are hot?"

***end confessional***

"Are the cookies done, Rylan?" Leilani asked, checking the oven to make sure they were being baked properly.

"Almost; just five minutes left." Rylan answered, looking at the clock. Leilani nodded, and went to help Kreena and Sammy with the ice cream. Rylan looked at her back as she left, and he sighed. Thinking back to the first day he and everyone else had arrived, he remembered what Meredith had said to him.

'_You don't have to tell her you like her now, but it better be before one of you is voted off.'_ Rylan sighed to himself. He'd been trying to think of ways he could tell Leilani that he really liked her, but none of them seemed to work. Every time he tried, it seemed he either dismissed himself or Leilani was distracted by something. He was working hard on his song, which was full of his feelings for her, but he wasn't done yet. He continued thinking, until he smelled smoke. He looked and saw as it was coming from the oven.

"Ah! The cookies!" Rylan exclaimed. He opened the oven and hurriedly pulled them out. He looked as the cookies were black and burnt.

"You okay, Rylan?" Leilani asked as she walked back over. "I heard you scr…" she stopped mid-sentence as she smelled something burning and looked as it was the cookies. Rylan blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Leilani." He said. "I let them stay in they're too long and they got burnt." He had expected Leilani to be mad or yell at him, so he readied himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Leilani as she was smiling.

"It's alright, dude." She said. "We still have time before the dinner is supposed to be presented, so you wanna make them together?" Leilani asked, with a shade of pink on her cheeks. Rylan was also blushing, but smiled.

"Sure, if you want to." The two smiled at one another, and began working on a new batch of cookies. As they both reached the cookie dough, they looked as both their hands touched each other. They looked each other, blushing. They smiled and continued working with each other, a blush still on their faces.

The camera changes from the kitchen to the camp where Chris and Chef Hatchet are sitting on the beach, wearing sunglasses, while sipping drinks from an opened coconut.

"Ahhh. This is the life." Chris says, sighing happily. "So, how long before time is up, Chef?" Chris asked, taking another sip from his drink. Chef looks at the watch on his arm.

"About another hour a best." Chef answered.

"Well then, how about we take a short commercial break, and go get ourselves ready?" Chris asked, lifting his sunglasses.

"Sounds good to me." Chef asked, throwing his sunglasses off his face and walking with Chris off-screen, as it fades to black.

***commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! Your one and only author of TDIR here. First off, as usual, I'd like to apologize for the long wait this chapter has been, and how lazy I've been. Honestly, I have been working hard on this chapter; I just haven't been working hard enough. I've constantly had to go back at times and redo certain parts because it just didn't seem good enough. And to be honest with you, I think this may possibly be my worst chapter to date. It's mainly because of short it is, compared to all my other chapters, but also because it took near forever to finish. And please, don't tell me not to say sorry. Anyway would be sorry if they didn't think their work was their best, or isn't happy with it. *sighs* Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. I feel a bit better now. Sorry you all have to put up with my whining. Okay, back to the story! Oh yeah, before I forget, ^_^ Happy Belated Birthday to hellopandaluver!"

***end commercial***

As the day was nearing to an end, the campers soon heard Chris's obnoxious voice on the intercom system in camp.

"Attention campers," Chris said. "Only one hour remains for the contest. If you have any last minute additions that need to be made, now is the time to do them. That's all for now." Chris said, ending his message with his usual laugh.

**The Weasels**

"I really hate that laugh of his." Amy complained, as she was wiping down the table, making sure it was clean.

"Join the club." Steve said, yawning as he helped set up the table. Amy scowled at him, not that he noticed, or pretended not to. Walking over, Teddy place a pair of chopsticks on both ends of the table, making Steve look and Amy look up at him.

"Where'd you get those?" Amy asked.

"I brought them with me." Teddy answered, confusing her and Steve more.

"You brought chopsticks with you to camp?" Steve asked.

"Hey, you never know." Teddy said, shrugging. Amy and Steve looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Hey, you guys need help with anything?" Terry asked, coming over, looking a bit desperate.

"Weren't you helping Anna and Skylar with something?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I really don't be beside them right now." He said looking at the girls as they were arguing with one another about what drinks would be good for the meal.

"I say tea would be the best choice!" Skylar shouted.

"No, water is!" Anna shouted back. The two continued shouting and arguing back and forth with each other, before Leilani and Kreena quickly came to break up the fight.

"What's wrong with those two?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. They're crazy." Terry answered.

"Yeah, they're crazy all right." Steve said, joined in. He then looked sideways at Terry. _"Crazy for you, dude."_ He thought. He walked away, yawning, looking for something else to do, to occupy his time.

***confessional***

Terry: "I don't know what's wrong with two. When they got here, they used to be the best of friends. I wonder what happened to change that…"

Anna: "I really don't know what Skylar's problem is. Does she think that I'm trying to take Terry away from her? If she thinks that, she doesn't have to worry; I don't like him… much…" *she looks away from the camera, blushing for a bit before* "Well, maybe I do like him a little bit…"

***end confessional***

Terry was by the table, helping to set it up when Anna popped out of nowhere, as usual.

"Hi Terry!" she shouted, smiling. Terry excepting, didn't jump this time, but was still a bit startled as seen on his face.

"Uhh… hey Anna." Terry said, trying to hurry and get back to what he was doing.

"I was wondering, did you need any help with something?" Anna asked, smiling. Terry looked at Skylar, who was working at the sink.

"I thought you and Skylar were working on the drinks."

"Meh. She said she didn't want me by her, and to go do something else." Anna said, rolling her eyes. "So… here I am!!" she shouted, as usual. Terry sighed to himself, as his fox, Kira, whined to herself.

"Fine, hand me the dishes in the cabinet, will ya?" he asked. Anna nodded, and skipped to the cabinet and looked at the dishes as they were on the top shelf. Standing on her tippy toes, she reached for a plate that was in her reach.

"Almost there…" Anna said, stretching as sweat poured down her face. She managed to grab it, but lost her balance and screamed as she was about to fall. She felt someone's hand on her back, and then heard the sound of glass breaking. She turned around and looked at Terry as he held her with his hand, to keep her from falling. On the floor, were the broken shards of the glass plate she dropped.

"You okay?" Terry asked. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She said. Terry nodded and looked at the plate that was on the ground. Anna looked at him, with a sorrowful look. "Sorry." She said.

"Forget it; it's okay." Terry assured her. "Just go get a broom and dustpan so I can sweep all these pieces up." Anna nodded, and sorrowfully walked over to the other side of kitchen getting the broom and dustpan.

"_I'm so stupid…"_ she thought.

**The Ferrets**

"You guys done setting up the table?" Charlotte asked, as she looked at Zach and Evelien setting up plates and silverware.

"Almost." Evelien answered. "We're just making sure everything is in the right place."

"Good, we want this meal to be just right so we can win this challenge." Charlotte said.

"Relax, Charlotte. We have this contest won." Evelien said, reassuring her. Charlotte nodded, agreeing with her. Evelien then looked at Zach. "See Zach? Charlotte agrees with me." Zach looked at Evelien, shrugging his shoulders as he started sweeping up dust that was around the kitchen table. Charlotte looked at Evelien, confused.

"Agree with you on what?" Charlotte asked.

"Zach said that we may not win, because the Weasels' theme was easier than ours." Evelien answered. Again, Zach shrugged as he continued sweeping around the table.

"Hey Charlotte." Victoria called out to her friend. Charlotte walked over, curious.

"What's up?" she asked. Victoria smiled, a mysterious smile, while holding up a notepad.

"You'll never believe all the info I got on some of the campers!" Charlotte looked at Victoria and smiled a sly smile.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends." Charlotte said. "So, what have you got?" She asked as she looked at Victoria's notes.

***confessional***

Victoria: "Ever since I joined Charlotte's alliance, things have been going great! I've found out that 'this person like this person', or that 'two people like each other, but refuse to admit', and my personal favorite, 'two people have eyes on one person'! I wonder what else I can find…" *she looks around, and then hurriedly walks out of the confessional*

***end confessional***

"Hey guys," George said, talking to the other boys in his group, as they were near done filling the deviled eggs. The other boys looked up at him, as he got their attention. "I was wondering, you guys all know I like Amy. So, who do you guys like?" he asked. The boys seemed slightly surprised, but put their heads up thinking.

"Well, I haven't found anyone that I like yet." Maddie said. "I'm hoping that I do, but I doubt I will. At least on this island."

"Same here." Lyon said, agreeing with Maddie as the two smiled and nodded to each other.

"Well, I've already told you who I like, dude." James said. "All the girls here are cool, but I have eyes on Charlotte."

"Seriously?" Frederick asked. James looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, why do you like her?" he asked.''

"No way!" Frederick exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You like her, dude?" Maddie asked, a bit surprised.

"No!" Frederick yelled again. "Look, Charlotte is cool and all that. But me and her are on two different planets. I don't think there's a chance I could get with her, even if I wanted to."

"Well, I could get help you get with her if that's what you want." James said, grinning. Freddy scowled.

"Like I said dude, thanks, but no thanks."

James shrugged and went to place the group's deviled eggs on the table, which was being decorated with French decorations by Meredith and Sam.

"What's with the decorations?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. Meredith looked up at him, smiling, while still moving her hands.

"Charlotte said it'd fit the theme if the table looked French!" Meredith said, hopping up and down. "And since I wasn't doing anything, she had Sam and I decorate it!" James again, cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well, that's good then." He said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. Meredith chuckled a bit, before going back to what she was doing.

The teams continued preparing and readying the meals until they saw Chef and Chris walk into the kitchen. The clock then struck 6:00.

"Well, time's up campers." Chris said, smiling with his hands behind his back. "It's time to see how you all did. Will you all please line up next to your table and show us your creations?" The campers did as they were told, with each group standing beside each dish that they helped make. They all looked as Chris and Chef walked to both tables and looked at each dish and the decorations.

The Weasels' table was decorated with a red silky tablecloth and some Chinese symbols were put on the wall behind the table, making it look more Chinese-related. On the left side of the table, there was a plate of the egg rolls made by Terry, Skylar, Anna, Matylda, and Steve. In the center, there were two plates with Chinese noodles made by Jasper, Teddy, and Spencer and two plates of sweet and sour chicken balls made by Javius and Lila. Finally, on the right side of the table was a plate full of cookies and a bowl full of what looked like ice cream. Also, there was incense burning near the end of table that left a very sweet fragrance in the air. Chef and Chris looked at the table and nodded.

"Not bad, Weasels," Chris said, while Chef was writing something on a notepad. "The chopsticks here really bring out the culture for the theme you chose. And the incense combined with the tablecloth isn't half bad either. And unlike the Ferrets, your food choices help unlock the Chinese Theme I was looking for." The Weasels all looked at each other, a bit happy for the compliments, while the Ferrets looked a bit worried. Chris and Chef then walked over to the Ferrets' table, where the Ferrets were all lined up next to their foods like the Weasels were.

The Ferrets' table was decorated with a royal blue table cloth that was also silky. On the wall behind the table, were French ornaments and a picture of the French flag. On the left side of the table, there was a plate full of deviled eggs made by Freddy, George, Maddie, Lyon, and James. In the center, was a Roast chicken on a terrine made by Rachel and Brooke with potatoes beside it made by Kat, as a side dish. Finally, on the right side of the table were 4 cups of what looked like chocolate pudding, but was really chocolate mousse. Also, in the center of the table, positioned above the chicken were candles that gave the dinner somewhat of a romantic scene. Again, Chef and Chris nodded, liking what they saw.

"Nicely done, Ferrets," Chris said, while Chef proceeded to write something down on a notepad. "The royal blue tablecloth is nice, as it is one of the best colors to give the dinner a nice cultured theme. And the candles help make this table setting very romantic, as if it was a dinner for two, which it is." He said, looking at Chef as the two smirked at each other. The Ferrets didn't know whether to be happy, he complimented them, or a bit disgusted and disturbed. "And while the Weasels chose good choices for their food, most of them you could find in any American-Chinese restaurant, while your food choices, you may not. Nice job." This time it was the Ferrets' turn to look happy, and the Weasels to look worried.

"Well, the time for talk is over, and time for us to be served." Chris said as he and Chef sat down at the Ferrets' table. "Will the head chef please step forward and tell us what we may be eating?" Charlotte did as told and motioned for George and James to bring the appetizer over. They did so, and bowed before leaving, as Chef and Chris looked at it. "So tell us, Chef Charlotte, what do we have before us?" Charlotte wanted to say something sarcastic, but caught herself, knowing that her team's fate was in her hands.

"Well, we have French deviled eggs made by Chefs James, Lyon, Freddy, George, and Maddie." Charlotte explained. Chris and Chef nodded, and took one egg from the plate and bit into it. They chewed for a while, before nodding, liking it. When they were done, both Chris and Chef looked at Group #1 of the Ferrets.

"Nice job. The ingredients you used really gave it a somewhat spicy and tingly feeling." Chris said.

"It was alright, but have could used more salt." Chef complained, putting his two cents in. Charlotte frowned a bit, but covered it up as she had Rachel and Kat bring out the main course, while Zach served them water. Chris's eyes grew big as he saw the chicken; he felt his mouth start to water a bit.

"Chef Charlotte?" he said, waiting for her to explain.

"We have here, Roast chicken served with potatoes as a side dish made by Chefs Rachel, Brooke, and Kat." She said. Chris and Chef started eating the chicken and potatoes, making their eyes grow big as they tasted it.

"Nice!" Chris exclaimed. "I don't know what it is, but the flavor in this chicken is awesome!" he then looked at Chef. "What do you think Chef?"

"It wasn't bad. The potatoes were good, but the chicken could've been spicier."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and motioned for Meredith to bring in the last course, dessert. She nodded, and swiftly put the plate down for Chris and Chef.

"Chocolate mousse," Charlotte said, speaking before Chris could ask what it was. "Made by Chefs Victoria, Coraline, and yours truly." She said, pointing proudly to herself. Chris and Chef dug in and smiled as they started scooping it out of the bowl, like ice cream.

"Hmm. Not bad." Chris said. "Just the right set of whip cream; not too much and not too little."

"I thought it was pudding at first, and that I wouldn't enjoy, but it was okay." Chef said.

"Well," Chris said, standing up from the Ferrets' table. "I was pleased with the Ferrets' meal. Will I be able to say the same for the Weasels?" he asked, speaking to himself as he and Chef seated themselves at the Weasels' table. He looked at the Weasels and nodded, waiting for the head chef to come up. Javius silently walked up to Chris and made a movement with his hands, signaling for Anna and Skylar to bring the food to both Chris and Chef.

"Egg rolls." Javius said, as Chris and Chef bit into of them, tasting it. They tasted it, and Chris nodded, thinking it was good.

"Not bad." Chris said. "Better than the ones they make in restaurants."

"Meh…" Chef said, not saying if it was good or bad. Javius nodded, and silently ordered Lila and Jasper to bring the main course to the two hosts.

"Chinese noodles and sweet and sour chicken balls." Javius said, silently. The two hosts dug in, enjoying the meal given to them by the campers. When they finished, Chris sighed, satisfied.

"That was delicious. Well done, Weasels. The noodles helped as a side dish." Chris said. The Weasels smiled at each other, but then looked at Chef with a weird look on his face, as he was licking his plate clean, literally.

"Okay…" Chris said, staring at his friend, also with a weird look. "The final course, dessert." Javius nodded, and looked at Rylan and Leilani who brought the cookies and ice cream over.

"Ginger ice cream and almond cookies." Javius again said. Both Chris and Chef bit into the cookies and the campers looked as Chef's eyes grew big. He bit into it again, enjoying it. When he was done, he quickly grabbed another one. While Chef was gorging on cookies, Chris tried some of the ice cream, which he instantly liked and ate in a matter of seconds.

"Ahh." Chris said, sighing happily. "That ice cream was delicious. Excellent job, Weasels." The Weasels smiled, but then looked at Chef as he had tears in his eyes.

"Those cookies… were just like mom used to make…" he said, crying. He then walked out of the kitchen, trying to regain himself. Some of the campers felt a bit sorry as he walked out, while others(Amy and Terry, in particular) looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well, while Chef recomposes himself, let's see who won this challenge, shall we?" Chris said. "The most amount of points each team could have was 30. And counting the Ferrets' meal and theme they chose, their score comes to a… 29." The Ferrets started smiling and cheering at this, believing they had this contest won. The Weasels looked a bit depressed, knowing it would take a miracle to win the challenge.

"And counting for the Weasels' meal, the theme they chose, and their sense of culture, their score comes to a… 30." Chris said. At first, it seemed as if all time had stopped, but then the mess hall erupted with a cheer from the Weasels for winning. The Ferrets, who couldn't believe it, looked down upset at their loss. Charlotte, in particular, was upset.

"What the hell?!" Charlotte yelled. "How come they beat us?!"

"Chef's crying for those cookies of theirs, gave them the extra point." Chris said, smirking. "And besides, I always planned to have them beat you. Reason being? I don't like French food as much as Chinese food."

"That's not our fault! It was the theme we chose!" Charlotte argued back.

"Well, if you wanna blame someone, blame Lyon." Chris said, pointing to the Ferrets' captain. "He chose your food theme, not me."

***confessional***

Charlotte: "What the hell?! I can't believe that idiot Chris gives us a 29, and gives them a frickin' 30! And all because Chef loved their cookies?! What kind of logic is that?!" *she screams upset, and storms out of the confessional*

***end confessional***

"Well Weasels, on account of your victory in the challenge, you all get to eat some real food tonight." Chris explained, making the Weasels look at him, most looking at him with suspension. "Relax, I'm actually serious this time. Because you guys won, you get to eat a fancy five-star restaurant. Congratulations." This caused another cheer from the Weasels. Javius didn't cheer, but nodded, showing a very, very faint smile on his cheeks that disappeared after a second or two. "Your limousine will be here in 30 minutes, so you may want to hurry and change into some fancy attire." He said, looking at the Weasels, as their clothing was dirty from cooking. They all then rushed out, eager to change into something different.

"And Ferrets…" Chris said, looking at them. "I'll see you all tonight at the campfire. Think hard about who you're going to get rid of." Chuckling, Chris walked out of the kitchen, with the Ferrets right behind.

* * *

Well, here is Chapter Five, Ladies and Gentlemen. Again, let me say 'I'm sorry' for the very long wait it took making this chapter. I've had a lot of stuff at school going on, that I had to get involved in. And to make matters worse, I fell and broke my leg a week ago, and it isn't coming off until next Thursday. Oh well. Sorry if I'm burdening you all with my problems, I have a bad tendency to do that at times. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, cause as I said, I didn't really enjoy writing it. But I promise you, the next one I make will be better, since I will have some 'surprises' waiting for the campers. Won't say what they are, but they _will_ cause some drama. Again, I hoped you liked the story, don't forget to vote(not in the reviews) and have a good day.

P.S.: ^^ I know I said it in the commercial, but... Happy Belated Birthday, hellopandaluver!


	11. Elimination 3

It was 9:00 P.M., as usual; which was exactly three hours after the challenge for the day. The Ferrets, the losers for the day, were sitting on the separate tree stumps as the fire in front of them shone brightly. Most of the Ferrets were upset, not only because they lost the challenge, but mainly because they were stuck eating Chef's slop tonight, well the Weasels were out eating some real food. Charlotte, on the other hand, was steaming hot. She sat with her head in her hand, with a scowl on her face, as she was pissed off. She had always declared herself an awesome cook, and to lose in something she had plenty of experience in just totally did not sit right with her. She blamed it all on Chris Maclean. She swore when she saw a chance, she would ring his hairy little neck!

Of course, the time may have come for her sooner than she thought as Chris soon walked up, with a plate of marshmallows in his hand, with his usual smirk. She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. She hated that smirk of his. More than he or anyone else could ever possibly know.

"Well Ferrets," Chris started off, making some of the campers roll their eyes. "Sucks that you couldn't be the ones going on the big buffet trip tonight. You could have gone if you had tried harder, but oh well! Maybe next time." He said, chuckling. The Ferrets glared at him, irritated. "Anyway, let's get this elimination underway, shall we?" he asked. "As you can see, I have a plate of fourteen marshmallows, but only 15 of you. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. If you receive one, it means you are safe. For now." he explained. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. Ever." Chris finished, smirking.

"So, let's get started, shall we? The campers who received no votes…" Chris said, looking at each of the Ferrets.

"Maddie." Maddie sighed and took a marshmallow, sitting back down beside Lyon, who smiled at him.

"Frederick." Freddy sighed as well, and took a marshmallow from the plate, putting it in his mouth.

"Kat." Kat looked up from her drawing she was showing Rachel, and smiled as she took the third marshmallow from the plate.

"Next, we have… Victoria." Victoria looked up from her notes, which she was quickly jotting down and ran up from her seat and took a marshmallow. She looked at Charlotte, and offered her friend her marshmallow, but Charlotte shook her head 'no', refusing.

"James." James released a 'woohoo' and ran up to take his marshmallow, eating it instantly. He looked at Charlotte, who's scowl was gone and replaced with a sad look on her face. He looked at her, worried and put his hand on her shoulder, smiling sympathetically. She looked at him for a moment, before smiling for a bit, before her sad look returned.

"George." George smiled as he heard his name called and looked at the marshmallows left. He quickly took one as Chris scowled at him, and returned to his seat.

"Sam." Sam smiled and hopped from his seat, quickly taking a marshmallow and speeding to his seat, beside Meredith, who smiled at him.

"Meredith." Meredith, happy, released a loud 'yay' as she hugged Sam, who blushed, and ran down, taking her marshmallow, before hopping back to her seat.

"Brooke." Brooke sighed, putting her hand on her chest, as it was beating with anticipation. She took a marshmallow, sitting back down.

"Only five marshmallows left, campers." Chris said, as he saw the remaining campers sweat a bit. "Now for the people with one vote or more."

"Rachel, you're still in. Congratulations." Chris said, as he threw her her marshmallow. Rachel caught it and smiled at Kat, who smiled back.

"Lyon, nice job." Chris complimented as he threw Lyon his marshmallow. Lyon sighed, thankful that he was getting booted off.

***confessional***

Lyon: "To be honest with you, after what Chris said after the challenge, I really thought I was going to get voted off." *he sighs and smiles* "But it seems like my time on the island isn't done yet. I'm glad my friends and teammates still have some sort of trust in me."

***end confessional***

"Coraline." Coraline sighed as she had stopped reading her book, after she noticed she hadn't received a marshmallow yet. She ate it, and went back to reading, knowing now that she was safe.

"Evelien." Evelien sighing and then smiled as she took a marshmallow. She returned to her seat, still smiling, but it quickly faded when she realized who was left. She and the rest of the campers looked as the remaining two without a marshmallow was Zachariah and Charlotte. Some of the gasped, as they wondered how those two were the only ones remaining without a marshmallow.

"Well, this is surprising, to say the least, wouldn't you agree?" Chris asked, talking to himself and the campers. "Zach. Charlotte. One of you has spent your last night on Wawanakwa Island." Chris said, adding some tension. Charlotte now rose up, her eyes had a worried look in them and she was sweating a bit. Zach, who had his monkey Napoleon by his side, wasn't sweating, but was very tense. Evelien looked over at Zach. She knew she and him weren't exactly the best of friends, but still she was sad to see him go. If he _was_ going.

"And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Chris said, stopping in mid-sentence as he looked both Zach and Charlotte. Charlotte swallowed a lump in her throat as she sweat poured from her forehead. Zach was also starting to sweat at this point, as Napoleon and him looked on, extremely tense. Suddenly, the campers looked as Chris broke the marshmallow in half.

"…both of you." He said, smiling. Both Zach and Charlotte caught it, but looked confused, as did the other campers.

"Wait, so no one's getting eliminated?" Charlotte asked, still holding her half piece of marshmallow. Chris then frowned, which was a surprise to the campers.

"Oh someone is getting eliminated. Just someone you all wouldn't expect." Chris explained. He then sighed and walked up to Zach. "What's your monkey's name, dude?" Zach smiled and petted his monkey.

"Napoleon." He answered, still petting him. He then looked back at Chris. "Why?" Chris sighed once more and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to say and do this to you dude, but you gotta hand over the monkey." Chris said, holding out his hands.

"Why?" Zach asked, confused.

"Because, as it turns out, Napoleon is eliminated from the contest." Chris said. Both Zach and the rest of the Ferrets' looked at Chris, both shocked and confused.

"What?!" Zach yelled. He held onto Napoleon, protectively. "But you can't!"

"Come on, dude. Don't make this any harder than it already has to be." Chris said, frowning and sighing.

"No! I refuse!" Zach shouted, now on the verge of tears. Chris sighed and snapped his fingers.

"Chef." Chris said. Suddenly, Chef appeared from behind and held Zach down, while Chris picked the monkey up out of Zach's hands.

"No, stop!" Zach yelled as he tried to get out of Chef's grip. Chris ignored him, as he held Napoleon down, and threw him on the Boat of Losers, which took off immediately.

"No!!" Zach yelled, elbowing Chef in the stomach. He ran to the Dock of Shame, and looked as the boat sailed away with his best friend on it. He yelled out Napoleon's name as the young monkey made noises, meaning it was sad, as well. Zachariah fell on his hands and knees and broke down, crying right there on the docks. The Ferrets who had been watching the scene silently, got up from their seats and walked towards Zach, who was still crying.

"Zach?" Evelien called out his name, but he didn't respond. "Hey Zach." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he brushed it off, and looked back at his teammates, glaring at them. He said, nothing to them, but walked right past them and back to the hotel. Chris watched as he left, and then looked at the Ferrets with a scowl.

"Pretty pathetic, Ferrets." He said, making the Ferrets look at him, confused.

"What is?" Maddie asked.

"You are." Chris said. "Voting off someone else's most prized possession? That's cold."

"Hold on." Evelien said. "You can't think that _we_ voted Napoleon off." Chris shrugged, and walked away from the Ferrets, who looked at him as left, and then at the hotel where Zach was.

Chris's voice is heard, though he is not speaking. "With the elimination of Napoleon, the evening quickly turns bittersweet for the Ferrets. What will happen, as a result of Napoleon's elimination? Will Zach no longer trust his teammates? Will the Ferrets be able to find out who eliminated their mascot? Find out next time, on another exciting episode of Total Drama Island Resort!"

* * *

I impressed myself when I made this elimination. Truthfully though, I was sad to write it, cause I kinda now the pain of losing a best friend(as a pet, I mean). Sorry to the creator of Zachariah, but I don't think you'll be seeing Napoleon around for a long while.

P.S. Already began work on next chapter. I hope you all like the 'surprises' I have in store. And for those who know about it, don't talk! ^^


	12. Episode 6: A Lullaby for a Camper!

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers in the kitchen of the mess hall, cooking in their respective groups. "Tired of cooking for the disrespectful campers, Chef and I decided to have them cook for us, for once." Camera changes to show James, George, Freddy, Lyon, and Maddie cooking in one group and then it changes to show Javius, Spencer, Jasper, Teddy, and Lila cooking in another group.

Camera changes to show Chef and Chris relaxing on the beach. "Chef and I decided to give the campers five hours to cook a delicious meal for us, while we sat and relaxed." The camera changes to show the Weasels and the Ferrets' tables, complete and decorated. "After the finished cooking, the two teams then decorated their tables, according to what theme they chose; which was Chinese for the Weasels and French for the Ferrets. And obviously, the Weasels won the challenge, thanks to their incredible food and amazing theme."

The camera then changes to the Campfire Ceremony. "The elimination was a very sad and sorrowful one, as the Ferrets had to get rid of one of their own, yet again." The scene shows Zachariah crying on the docks as Napoleon rides away on the Boat of Losers. "However instead of getting rid of one of their campers, the Ferrets decided to vote off their very own mascot and Zachariah's pet monkey, Napoleon." The camera then shows Chris standing by the docks, as usual with his famous grin. "Today, the producers and I decided to give the campers a little 'surprise' for their hard work this past week, and I personally find the 'surprise', a reel-in for more drama that is yet to come!" Chris exclaimed. "Which team will come out ahead today? How much drama will unfold today?"

The camera then changes between the couples that are showing signs of forming, which are: Kreena, Matylda, and Lila, George & Amy, Rylan & Leilani, Zachariah & Evelien, James & Charlotte, Kat & Theodore, Javius & Coraline, and finally, Skylar, Anna, & Teddy. "Will the couples shown stay together or will they fall apart?" The camera then changes to Victoria and Charlotte. "Will Charlotte's alliance with Victoria keep them both in the contest?" The camera then goes back to Chris, still smiling. "Find out the answers to these exciting questions today on another exciting, dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where James and Charlotte are seen. James is flirting with Charlotte, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on James's head, which knocks him out. Charlotte looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Chef Hatchet is seen preparing a disgusting-looking meal inside the kitchen, and slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. Sammy and Frederick listen, interested.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

While the drama unfolded at the camp, the Weasels were all at a table in a restaurant, being served by a waiter, after they had been driven there by a chauffeur. They were all sitting together at a table, dressed in their formal attire. Because the restaurant they were eating at was five stars, it had very strict rules. One of them was that the men had to be seated on one side, and the females had to be seated on the other side, unless there were more males or females in a group.

Another rule was that all jewelry that was in anyplace but the ears, had to be removed before coming in, which upset Spencer, Sammy, and some of the other Weasels quite a bit. They had been told they were going to a _fancy_ five-star restaurant, but they hadn't accounted on it being this fancy. There were waiters walking around taking orders and menus, musicians playing side music for the guests, and there were chandeliers above each table, giving it a very unique theme.

"I feel like I'm in a freakin' castle, having lunch with the king and queen of England." Amy said. She was wearing a black dress that went all the way down to her knees with some black heels. Plus, her hair was tied back into a ponytail, taking her masculine look away, for a more feminine approach.

"Yeah, I know you mean." Sammy said, as he was sitting across from Lila. He was wearing a black dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He would have worn a black dress, but he knew right away that would give his identity away, so he thought against it. "I feel empty without my lip ring." He said, touching his lip.

"Well, I think you look fine without it." Kreena said, smiling at him as she sat beside Amy. She was wearing a royal purple strapless mermaid style dress with black stilettos. Her bow was gone from her hair, so it was let down. Sammy blushed and looked away. Kreena giggled and laughed a bit as Lila, who sat on the right of Kreena, smiled at her and Sammy. She was wearing a red dress with a twirly red skirt and silver high tops.

After teasing Sammy for a bit, Kreena looked across the table from her at Matylda, who was shyly looking downward with a blush, so as to avoid looking at her or Lila. Or anyone for that matter. She had wanted to sit somewhere else, but Kreena 'persuaded' her to sit with her, Lila, and Sammy. She had planned on wearing her regular clothes, but when Lila and Kreena saw her, they forced her in their hotel room to change.

So now, instead of her regular clothes, she was wearing a black dress with straps and black heels. She hated the dress, not only because it was a little small for her, but also because it revealed too much of her chest. Plus, Kreena made her leave her glasses at the hotel, so she could show off her eyes. She continued blushing, until she felt someone's feet touch hers. She looked under the table, and saw Kreena's feet on top of hers. She looks up at her, as she was smiling innocently, which made Matylda look away, embarrassed.

Sitting beside Amy, Spencer scowled as she slouched in her chair with her arms crossed. She was upset at the restaurant for making her remove all of her piercings, which made her feel naked on the outside. What's worse, she had overheard someone commenting her appearance and style. At the risk of getting her and her team kicked out of the restaurant, she ignored the man, though she was fuming inside. She was wearing a basic black strapless dress with black pumps. She looked around at all of the people in the restaurant as they had some sort of air of superiority, which she hated. She continued scowling as she was waiting for their meals to arrive.

Jasper, who sat across from Spencer, looked at her as she was upset. He had to admit, he had grown accustomed to seeing her with piercings in her face that she thought she looked cute even when she was scary. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie, some black slacks, and a pair of black vans. He felt he should something to Spencer to calm her down, if he could.

"Hey, um… Spencer…" he said, calling her name. She looked at him, slightly annoyed.

"What?" she asked, with a sharp tone that sent shivers down Jasper's entire body. Jasper gulped as he prepared himself.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you look good, no matter what you're wearing or how you look." Jasper said, as he braced himself in case Spencer hit him or something. He had overheard what the people said about Spencer and it made him upset as well. He was a bit shocked that Spencer had refrained herself from doing something and so he was hoping he could make her feel better. _Hope_ being the key word. Jasper looked up as nothing was happening, and looked at Spencer as she was looking back at him, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks." Spencer said, still blushing. She then looked away, a shade of pink still on her cheeks. Jasper looked at her, and congratulated himself. He felt someone hit his shoulder, and he looked to his side at Terry, who gave him a thumbs-up with a smile. Jasper rubbed the back of his head, and returned it. Like Jasper, Terry was also wearing black. He had on a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. He wasn't wearing a tie, but his hair was combed back more, making him look more like a gentleman from his usual appearance. His fox, Kira, was down by his side, sitting patiently, waiting for his owner or someone else to drop some food that he could quickly eat before anyone noticed. The people in charge of the restaurant had tried to keep Kira from entering, but Terry threatened to beat their heads in if they didn't.

"This is a nice restaurant, don't you think Terry?" Skylar asked as she was sitting across from him. Terry looked at her and nodded, smiling. She looked beautiful. Not to say she wasn't always pretty, but tonight she was beyond gorgeous. She was wearing a cream-colored dress with thick straps. It looked tight around her bodice and went all the way down to her knees. Skylar smiled as she was happy that Terry was actually sitting by her.

"You look handsome tonight, Terry." Anna complimented, as she was sitting beside Terry.

"Thanks, you look nice as well, Anna." Terry complimented. Anna blushed, smiling. She was wearing a red wine dress with simple red heels. The biggest thing noticed about her was that she was wearing diamond earrings, which glistened in the light. Skylar smiled at Anna, but inside she was really glaring at her.

"_Damn witch!" _she thought. _"If you think you'll win by kissing up to him, you're dead wrong!" _Anna looked back at Skylar smiling innocently, but was really thinking similar thoughts.

"_You're going to lose this battle, you hog!" _she thought. _"Terry is mine, so stay away from him!"_ The two girls continued keeping up appearances, despite the two of them glaring at each other inside. Terry, who was happily munching on his steak, which he just received, failed to notice.

Javius sat at the head of the table, since his teammates nominated him to be the one to sit there, due to him being the head chef. He didn't care either way, and silently began eating his salad. He was wearing a sleet jet black tuxedo with black dress shoes and pants. He also had a dark red fedora, but had to take it off because of restaurant regulations.

Steve silently was eating the meal he had ordered. He was glad to be away from that rotten death trap known as Camp Wawanakwa. He was sitting beside Teddy, who like him was silently eating his meal. The two of them would occasionally put a word in or two in a conversation, but other than that, they didn't really speak much. The two of them were wearing pretty much what the other boys were wearing. Steve had on a black tuxedo with a red tie with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Teddy was wearing a long white dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Besides Kreena, Lila, Matylda, and Sammy, the only couple that were really showing any interest in each other were the captains of the Weasels, Rylan and Leilani. Rylan was wearing a black dress shirt with a red tie, some black dress pants, and some black dress shoes. Leilani was wearing a dark blue dress that went a little above her knees with a cinch under her chest and blue heels. She was also wearing a heart necklace, which Rylan complimented on more than one occasion. As they were eating, Leilani looked over at Javius who was eating by himself, silently at the head of the table. She whispered something to Rylan, and he nodded, smiling. Leilani stood up, and lightly beat her glass cup with her spoon, getting the Weasels' attention.

"Ahem," Leilani said, clearing her throat, before she started speaking. "I'd like to dedicate and commemorate this dinner to our head chef, Javius, for his excellent cooking skills and for leading our team to victory against the Ferrets in this challenge." Leilani said.

She then started clapping, with Rylan joining in soon after. Teddy joined in, nodding and smiling at Javius. Steve yawned, but started clapping as well. Soon, all of the Weasels started clapping for Javius, who looked at all of them and nodded, but looked away, embarrassed. However, they didn't do him much good, because the Weasels soon started a domino effect, which made everyone in the restaurant start to clap as well, even though they had no clue what was going on. Embarrassed, Javius excused himself to the restroom.

After about an hour and 30 minutes had passed, the Weasels boarded the limousine back to camp. They were a bit upset to be heading back to a place they detested, but they were glad they had gotten to eat a real meal for once. And though he couldn't and wouldn't admit it, Javius was a bit happy that the Weasels had done that for him, though he thought it would have been better if they had done it while not in public. But he was happy inside, not only because the Weasels recognized him as one of them, but also because he knew. He knew he was in the presence of friends.

**The next morning…**

The camp was in full bloom as it was 12:00 P.M. All of the campers, especially the Ferrets, stayed away from Zachariah. After Napoleon had somehow been eliminated in the last challenge, Zach was on a full-scale rampage, destroying and hitting all things that came close to him or was in his view. Plus, having his other arm healed, which had been broken in his fight with Terry two challenges ago, was not helping. Evelien, Rachel, and Kat looked as Zach walked past them, scowling and glaring at everything in front of him.

"We have got to do something to calm him down, before he destroys the entire camp." Evelien said, whispering to Kat and Rachel, who agreed.

"But what are we going to do?" Rachel asked. "He's too upset about losing his pet monkey to listen to anyone." They looked as he came upon a rock in front of him, and he growled and punched it, instantly breaking it, sending little rock pieces flying everywhere. He then walked off towards the other side of camp, still glaring and growling with his jaw clenched. The three girls sweatdropped as they watched him walk off.

***confessional***

Evelien: "This is the first time I've seen Zach so upset. We tried to tell him that we didn't vote to eliminate Napoleon, but he won't listen." *she looks sideways worried, and then sighs*

Kat: "I feel sorry for Zach. He's so upset that his pet monkey is gone. But I feel sorrier for Teddy, since he and Zach are rooming together." *she looks really worried, with a faint blush on her cheeks*

Teddy: "When I came home from dinner last night, I found Zachariah in our room, punching the hell out of his punching bag, like he was pissed. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I later heard from Kat that Napoleon was eliminated. I feel sorry for the dude, but he can't let that slow him down if ever hopes to win this contest."

Zach: *he looks at the camera, scowling. He then pulls his hand back, and is about to punch the camera, but it cuts off in time*

***end confessional***

As Zachariah continued on his rampage, an announcement was made from over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, all campers!" Chris spoke. "Our fourth elimination challenge is set to begin very, very soon. But before we begin, we have something very important to show all of you. Please report to the Dock of Shame at this time. Thank you." Chris said, ending with his signature chuckle. Within minutes, all of the campers were lined up at the Dock of Shame. The Ferrets made sure to stay far away from Zach, who was standing alone, beside Javius, still fuming at their betrayal.

"Well, its time for our 4th elimination challenge to begin and time for another camper to head back home where all losers should be." Chris said, smirking with his hands behind his back. Most of the campers scowled or rolled their eyes at his mediocre statement. "But before we begin, I think its time I introduce to you all your new teammates." Just as he had suspected, the campers looked at him, confused.

"Teammates?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Charlotte," Chris said. "Teammates, meaning more campers will be joining us this summer in their chance to earn a million dollars. A total of four campers will be heading to camp, which means both teams will get two campers." Most of the campers seemed a bit happy about this, while others seemed a bit worried and upset, because it meant more challengers and obstacles to get to the million dollar prize.

The campers looked as the boat that had picked them up and dropped them off on the first day, came up to the docks, and dropped off a boy. The boy looked tannish in color and was very tall, standing at 6 feet, and weighing about 180 pounds. He had cerulean blue eyes that looked just like they had come from the sky and shaggy brown hair. He was very muscular, and looked like he had a defined six-pack, which made all of the girls there gawk and stare at him like brain-dead zombies.

"Nate, glad to have you at camp, dude!" Chris said, welcoming Nate to camp.

"Thanks, glad to be here." He said, his eyes having a somewhat bored look. As he walked to the campers, all of the girls, even Kreena, hoped that he would stand beside them. Nate walked over to Victoria, who was still staring at him with a blush on her cheeks. He looked at her, and smiled. Victoria's blush grew redder as he stood beside her, unaware of all the other girl's glares or scowls.

"Hey, welcome to camp dude. I'm James." James spoke introducing himself as he was right beside Victoria. Nate looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, name's Nate. What up?" Nate asked, introducing himself.

"Not much." James answered. The two continued talking, until they looked as the boat appeared; now dropping off a girl.

This girl looked to be very short as she was only about five feet and she was looked pretty scrawny as she weighed about 150 pounds. Her hair was brown and in a short bob with blonde streaks framing her face. Her eyes bluish-gray and she had two gold earrings in both of her ears. She was wearing a highly cropped pink tank top and some blue denim pants with a white belt and some light red sneakers. Her skin was peachy and she had numerous curves that made most of the guys stare. Even Zachariah found himself staring at her, forgetting about his anger for a brief moment.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Fern!" Chris exclaimed. Fern looked at him, and pretended to smile innocently.

"Thanks Chris. I'm glad to be here. Really." Fern said, though some sarcasm could be heard in her voice. She began walking, swaging her hips as she walked as if she were some sort of famous movie star on Broadway. She looked at the campers, and smiled a mysterious smile to herself, believing she could use them. One camper she noticed staring at her, was the one she was particularly interested in. She walked over to him and he tensed up a bit.

"Hi, I'm Fern." She said, smiling at him. The boy started growing a blush on his cheeks and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"T-T-Theodore…" the boy said. Teddy could feel his cheeks growing hotter as the girl continued staring at him. _"Why does she…"_ he thought, before his thoughts were interrupted by the boat which was dropping off the third contestant and another boy.

This boy like Nate was also tan in skin color. He looked to be five foot seven and looked to be about 150 pounds. His hair was a red-brownish color. His hairstyle was similar to the ones that Emos had. He even had bangs that covered his left eye, even through you could see them. If not for his hair color, everyone there, even Chris, would have thought he was an emo.

The boy's eyes were blue enough that you could see them clear across a room. He had an impressive build as could be seen from the muscles he had on his body. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with the words 'I'm emotional...get over it' written in purple. He wears black jeans that had a keychain attached to his belt loop and black skater shoes. He walked down the dock and looked at all of the campers, observing them.

"Damion, welcome to Total Drama Island Resort!" Chris said, welcoming them. Damion looked at Chris, annoyed.

"Gee thanks, Chris." He said, sarcastically. "I feel so much better that the great Chris Maclean welcomed me." Chris scowled at the boy's sarcasm and pointed to the other campers. Damion scowled at him back, and walked to the campers, some smiling at him for annoying Chris and some paying him no attention. He stood beside Lyon, who looked at him, a bit intrigued.

"Hi, I'm Lyon." Lyon said, welcoming himself. Damion blushed slightly and shyly waved at Lyon. Their attention was thrown off each other as they looked at the boat appear once again, carrying the final contestant, which was a girl. As Fern looked at the girl, her eyes grew big and her mouth fell open, not believing it.

The girl was short, standing around at five feet and being around 150 pounds. Like Fern, her skin was also a peach color, her eyes were blue gray, and her hairstyle was the same, except that instead of blonde streaks, this girl's streaks were purple. She also had curves on her body, similar to Fern's that made many of the boys stare again. She was nearly covered from head to toe in purple. She had on a purple crop tanktop and some black jeans with dark purple sneakers.

The girl had three earrings in each ear: two hoops and one stud. Around her neck, she was also wearing a necklace that was covered by her shirt. At the end of it was a butterfly. On her right hand, she was wearing a black fingerless glove and on her left hand, she had on a purple glove. Also, on her left arm, was a tattoo of a Yin and Yang symbol. She walked down the docks as the boat sailed away, with a bag over her shoulder. In her hands, she was carefully, but swiftly knitting something.

"And last but not least, I'd like to welcome our 4th contestant to the island, Francina!" Chris called out, but was then pulled towards someone by his shirt. He looked as Francina scowled at him as they were face to face.

"Its Frankie, bub." She said. "Get it right." The girl known as Frankie, threw Chris, making him nearly land in the water, as he scowled at Frankie, who was walking away to join the other campers. She passed by Fern, who scoffed at her and looked away with a look of importance. Frankie scowled at her, and as she walked past, she quickly but sneakily kicked dirt onto Fern's shoes.

"Hey!" she yelled out at her. Frankie looked back at Fern, and smiled innocently, but gave her a smile as if saying, 'There's more where that came from.' She then continued walking, knitting. She looked up at one of the campers, and as she did, it seemed like time just stopped as she stared at him. A blush appeared on her cheeks, and she swiftly walked over to the boy, who nearly jumped out of his skin, as he didn't notice her appear by him.

"Uhhh… hi." He said looking at her a bit surprised. Frankie smiled at the boy, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hi. I'm Frankie." She said, introducing herself. "And you are?" The boy stammered a bit as he felt a blush appear on his cheeks.

"S-S-Sammy." The boy answered. Frankie smiled, and quickly wrapped her arm around the Sammy's arm, which made him gasp. He tried to pull away, which made Frankie look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry, but can you please let go of me?" Sammy asked, blushing, but with a scared tone. "I really don't like being touched." Frankie, instead of being obedient, continued to hold onto Sammy, smiling.

"Well then, you'll just have to get used to it." She said, with a red blush on her cheeks. Sammy looked shocked, and sighed as he gave up trying to pull away from the girl.

"Okay, enough with the love feast already!" Chris yelled, as the camera focused back on him. "Thank you." He said, scowling. But it then changed back to his oh-so-flashy arrogant smile. "Well, now that the four campers have arrived, let's find out what teams they shall be going in, shall we?" Chris asked, while most of the campers rolled their eyes at him.

"Okay then, Frankie and Damion, you two are the new members of the Wonder Weasels!" Chris exclaimed. Most of the Weasels scowled or glared, remembering how Chris had given them that stupid team name.

"Wonder Weasels?" Damion said, speaking to no one in particular.

"Our team name isn't much better." Lyon said, speaking to him. Damion's eyes raised his eyebrows, curious a bit.

"Fern and Nate, you two are part of the Fearless Ferrets!" Nate shrugged, not caring what the team name was. Francine, however, was upset at being put in a team with such an idiotic name; not that Chris cared.

"Well, now that you all have met and know who your teammates are, let's get started on today's challenge, shall we?" Chris asked, to no one in particular.

"But before that…" Chris pulled out four silver keys and threw them to the four new contestants. They all caught them, and looked at them as they had a letter and number afterward. "Those are your keys to your hotel room, where you will be staying. From my understanding, one of you will have your own room. The other three will be rooming with each other." Fern and Frankie looked at each other, glaring as if begging to be rooming with one another. Damion and Nate looked like they really care who they roomed with, so long as that person was cool with them.

"So, you four have 20 minutes to go get set up and meet your roommates. Get going!" Chris ordered as he pointed to the hotel. The four walked to the hotel, carrying their luggage and other stuff with them. Frankie had gone back to her stitching and knitting, while some of the Weasels walked up to her.

"Hi!" A girl said as she appeared on the side of Frankie. Frankie, surprised, jumped back and looked at her.

"Uhh… hi." Frankie said, looking at her with big eyes. The girl smiled, still interested in her.

"I'm Kreena!" Kreena said, full of energy.

"Uhhh… Frankie. Nice to meet you." Frankie said, putting her stitching away for now.

"Well, nice to meet you, Frankie." Kreena said, her smile still remaining on her face. Lila popped up beside Kreena.

"Hey Kreena," Lila said, getting her attention. She looked at Frankie, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lila. Nice to meet you."

"Frankie." Frankie said, smiling now as she thought was going to like these girls.

Damion walked slowly, humming to himself as he walked behind the other three to the hotel. Out of all four of the new contestants, he was the shyest, so he wasn't as talkative or into meeting new people as the others were.

"Hi!" A voice said, appearing beside Damion. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Damion, surprised, jumped back in shock. The voice looked at him, and scratched her head awkwardly. "Sorry about that. I have trouble controlling myself sometimes."

"I-I-It's f-f-fine." Damion said, stuttering.

"Sorry." The voice said, apologizing again. "I'm Leilani, the captain of the Weasels."

"D-D-Damion." He said, introducing himself. Leilani smiled at him.

"Well Damion, glad to have you as a part of the Weasels." She said, happily. Damion smiled back, blushing.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Nate, who was ahead of the other three, walked to the hotel and yawned, as he was semi-bored. The camp was a damp and all, but the people were kind of interesting. He scratched his head, and looked as someone appeared beside him.

"Uhh… hi." Nate said.

"Hi!" The person said. "We met earlier, but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Victoria." Nate looked and nodded.

"Nate, nice to meet you." Nate said, looking at her. Victoria's face grew red as she looked at him. She felt her heart beat in her chest. She was unaware, however, that there were a pair of eyes on both her and Nate.

Fern, who felt it was beneath her to be carrying her own luggage, grumbled as she walked to the hotel, practically stomping on the way. "Damn island… stupid host… stupid sister…" she said, under her breath. She looked as a girl walked beside her, looking at her. "What?!" she yelled.

"Woah! Relax!" the girl said. "Just came to introduce myself. I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you." Charlotte said, looking at the girl with interest.

"Yeah, it's real nice." Fern said, sarcastically. "Now beat it." With that, Fern walked into the hotel behind the others. The four contestants looked at the big rules sign that was in the hallway of the hotel and silently read it. They then walked in separate directions, the girls going one way, while the boys went another.

**Damion**

Damion looked at his key and at the hotel door, as he stood in front of his room. He opened it and looked inside as someone else's stuff was already there. He sighed as he was rooming with someone. He didn't think this was bad, but he would have preferred his own room. He looked inside and scratched his head. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and he jumped, shaking.

"Sorry about that, dude." The voice said. Damion looked at the person, still shaking.

"I-I-It's f-f-f-fine. R-R-Really." Damion said, trying to calm down.

"Okay. Sorry again." The voice said. "So, you're rooming with me?" Damion slowly nodded. "Cool, glad to have you. As long as you're not like my last roommate…" The voice sweated as he remembered the well-known death rocker blasting his music. He shook it off and looked back at the boy. "Oh yeah, I'm Rylan, co-captain of the Weasels." Rylan held his hand out for him to shake. Damion looked at the Rylan's hand and then his own. He extended his hand and slowly shook it.

"D-Damion. Nice to meet you." The two smiled at each, signaling the beginning of a long friendship, probably.

***confessional***

Rylan: "Well, I'm glad to have a new roommate. It was getting kind of boring since Zion left. Damion seems cool. A little shy, but cool." *Rylan turns to leave, but looks at the room and the decorations. He looks back at the camera, shrugs, and brings out some black paint*

Damion: "I'm glad to meet Rylan. He seems k-kind. I-I-I hope we can become friends. *Behind Damion are some newly made black musical notes*

***end confessional***

**Nate**

Nate walked to his hotel room and looked inside, as it was empty. He noticed some money dollar signs around the room, and cocked an eyebrow. He shrugged, figuring he'll worry about it later. He threw his bag down and lied down on his bed. He sighed, liking how it felt. Thinking of something else to make this feeling better, he reached down into his bag and pulled out a bag filled with joints. Putting his iPod in his ears, he put the joint in his mouth and lit it with his lighter. He took a puff as he silently listened to his music.

***confessional***

Nate: *Shows Nate smoking a joint in the confessional* "This place isn't all that bad. I mean, it isn't the best, but it isn't all that bad. The girls here are kind of cute. I just hope none of them get to 'possessive', ya' know?"

***end confessional***

**Frankie**

Frankie smiled to herself as she took the elevator to the 2nd floor. She had beaten her sister to the elevator and forced her to take the stairs as she purposely closed the elevator doors so she couldn't get on with her. She hummed to herself as she walked off the elevator and looked as her sister hadn't arrived yet.

"She never was one for running." She thought to herself with a smile, as she walked to her hotel room. She unlocked it with her hotel room and looked inside as there was someone already in. She looked as there was a girl on her laptop, silently typing. She walked in and looked at the room, as it seemed a bit small, for two people. She looked as there were two beds, meaning one was hers and the other was the girl's. The girl looked as the door opened, and she looked at the girl with a look of indifference.

"Hi, I'm Frankie." Frankie said, introducing herself again. The girl continued staring at her, until she went back to typing on her laptop. Frankie cocked an eyebrow, and then shrugged. She threw her stuff on her side, and hopped on her bed, sighing. She looked as the girl continued typing, barely acknowledging her existence. Frankie shrugged, not caring, figuring she was a 'stay out of my way; I'll stay out of yours' girl. And that was cool with Frankie.

**Fern**

"Damn sister!" Fern yelled as she climbed the stairs. "I swear I'll get her back for this, even if it takes the rest of my existence!" She sighed and nearly collapsed as she reached the final step onto the second floor. Fern gasped for her air and growled angrily as she stood up, tired. She looked at her hotel room, and started walking. _"For Maclean's sake, I'd better be the one with the empty room."_ She thought.

She looked at the door to her hotel room, and angrily opened it. She looked inside and saw someone's stuff in the room, meaning she was rooming with someone. She growled and threw her suitcase across the room, making it open up and spill out all of her contents. She growled again and started picking it all up, angrily.

"_I hate my life…"_ she thought, upset.

The camera fuzzes out then changes to Chris outside of the hotel, smiling. "While our new campers are getting themselves adjusted, let's take this time to show you some good commercials and then return to watch some more Total…Drama…Island…Resort!!"

***commercial***

Chris Maclean: "Hello everyone! It's your favorite reality game show host here, Chris Maclean! TDI 4 Ever couldn't be with us today, but he did tell us to play this video for you, which will give you more info on what happened last episode to Napoleon. Please enjoy." *he puts the video into a VCR*

***Movie start***

Chris and Chef are inside the mess hall tallying the votes, while snacking on some snacks.

"Well…" Chris says, with his mouth full of chips. "Looks like Charlotte is leaving camp tonight. She's got a total of six votes."

"Hold on, Chris." Chef said, as he finished eating a bite of his sandwich. "The Zachariah boy's got six votes himself." Chris looked at Chef, surprised.

"Really now?" Chris asked. He then put his finger on his chin, thinking. "Hmm… this is quite a predicament. We can't eliminate both, but we also can't let someone stay." Chris said.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Chef asked. The two hosts sat together, thinking.

**Meanwhile…**

Zach and Evelien were surprisingly, walking together throughout camp talking with one another, without yelling or bickering. Their topics of conversation seemed to change from: what food they liked, what sort of music they listened to, what they wanted to be when they grew up, etc. And though neither of them would admit, they really enjoyed being in each other's company.

"Hey guys, look!" someone yelled out. Evelien and Zach looked at who it was, as they passed by the docks. Sitting there smiling was, Brooke, Kat, and Rachel. "The new couple has arrived!" Brooke yelled out. Evelien and Zach looked at each other, and blushed.

"I knew they'd wind up together." Rachel said, putting her two cents in. "They looked like a couple to begin with."

"It's like I said before," Kat said, smiling. "'When two people fight, deep down, they really care for each other.'" All three of the girls were purposely talking loud, getting Zach and Evelien's attention.

"We're not a couple!" The two of them yelled.

"Sure you are!" Brooke said, as she, Rachel, and Kat smiled and walked up to the two of them. "There's no need to fill ashamed of it." Evelien's face grew red and she grabbed Brooke's wrist.

"Come with me, please." She said, as she dragged Brooke away. Zach, Rachel, and Kat looked at them as they walked away.

"So tell us, Zach," Rachel said her attention back on him. "How far have you and Evelien gotten?" Zach looked at her, shocked as his face turned red again.

"Don't worry; our lips are sealed. Right, Kat?" Rachel asked, looking at Kat. Kat nodded, happily as the two looked back at Zach, eager for an answer. Zach gulped as he could fill himself start to sweat.

"Well…" Zach began. "We…uhm… that is… uhh…" This was all Zach managed to get out as he felt his tongue twist. He looked as Evelien came back, looking upset.

"Come on, Zach." She said, grabbing his wrist. She stopped for a second and looked back at Rachel and Kat, giving them a glare that said, 'Don't follow us'. Kat and Rachel nodded, as Evelien started dragging him away, upset. Seconds later, Brooke reappeared, a bit confused.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Don't know." Brooke answered.

**Brooke and Evelien**

Evelien continued dragging Brooke until she felt they were a good ear's length away. She then turned around and faced Brooke, still blushing, but upset.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, innocently.

"You're what's wrong." Evelien answered. "Why are you guys teasing me and Zach?"

"We're not teasing you. We're happy that you guys are a couple. Honestly." Brooke answered.

"That's the problem!" Evelien yelled. "You guys keep thinking he and I are a couple, but we're not! We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be!" Brooke crossed her arms, and frowned at Evelien.

"You make it sound as if there's something wrong him."

"There isn't anything wrong…"

"So then why won't you admit you like him?" Brooke asked.

"I don't like him!" Evelien yelled. "He's a friend, that's all! He and I could never be together if we wanted."

"Oh really?" Brooke asked. "And why is that? The way I see it, you two are a perfect match." It was Evelien's turn to frown this time.

"How so?" Evelien asked.

"Well…" Brooke started. "He's the cool, calm one, while you're the cute, funny one." Evelien then sighed, and looked at Brooke with a serious expression on her face.

"Brooke, I know for a fact that Zachariah is not interested in me. He probably loves that monkey of his more than me." Evelien said, her tone sounding sad now. "I appreciate you, Rachel, and Kat trying to help, but we won't be together. I'm fine being alone, really."

And with that, Evelien walked back to Zach and the others. Brooke sighed and followed her. Unknown to the two of them, however, a certain someone had eavesdropped in on their conversation, and was planning on using it to their full advantage.

"So, she likes Zach, but won't admit it." The person said. They then smiled slyly and evilly. "Drama has arrived once more." The person then ran off.

**Chris's suite…**

After half an hour of thinking, Chris and Chef still couldn't come with a solution. They decided to take a break and get ready as the Campfire Ceremony was approaching. As he headed to his suite, Chris looked as there was a white envelope on the ground, in front of the door to his suite. He picked it up, tore it opened, and looked as there was a note inside. He read it carefully, looked up confused for a second, but then shrugged, threw the note on the ground and headed to the forest. The camera zooms downward at the note.

"Dear Maclean, I have an idea to bring some drama to this show. Come to the forest to know more. And bring some money too. Signed, Unknown."

Chris walked to the forest and looked as a black figure was standing there. He cocked an eyebrow, shrugged again and walked forward.

"So, what's this so-called 'drama' you have for me?" Chris asked, scowling. The figure said nothing, but extended his hand. Chris sighed, and frowned as he pulled out his wallet and put a $100 bill in the person's hand. The figure put the bill in his pocket and then dug in his coat pocket for something. He threw it at Chris, who caught it and looked as it was a tape recorder.

"What the heck is…?" Chris started, angrily, only to see that the person was gone. He scowled and pressed 'play'. He listened to what was on the tape, and his eyes grew big. He smiled, while looking at the tape.

"Very interesting…" Chris said, rubbing his chin.

**Back at the mess hall…**

Inside the kitchen, Chef was working on making dinner for the Ferrets, who were the losers in the challenge. He was stirring a pot with a large wooden spoon that had a brown gooey liquid inside of it. He heard the door to the kitchen open and looked as it was his follow host, Chris.

"Hey Chris." He said. "You think of a way to settle the tie between those two who are getting voted off?" he asked.

"Chef, my man, I've got something better than that." Chris said, smiling. He pulled out the tape recorder, which made Chef cock an eyebrow.

"A tape recorder?" Chef questioned. Chris just continued smiling.

"Just wait till you hear what's on it." With that, Chris pressed 'play' on the recorder and the message on the tape started to play. Chef's eyes grew big and he smiled evilly as it finished.

"You continue to impress me, Maclean." Chef complimented.

"I know, dude. I know."

**Later…**

Chef and Chris are seen at the Campfire after all of the campers have retired to the hotel and Napoleon has been voted off. They looked at each other, a sly smile on both of their faces. They then take the campers' votes and throw them in the fire, burning them. They shake each other's hands and retire to their tents. The video then fades to black.

***Movie end***

Chris Maclean: "Well, wasn't that exciting?! I know it was for me!" *he smiles* "I know I should probably feel ashamed of myself for doing what I did. But the thing is I don't. *He smiles* "It's all for the sake of ratings, my friends. Ratings matter! Remember that! Well, now that the secret has been revealed. I think it's time to return back to the island and torture those campers some more, wouldn't you agree? Good, cause I know I am! Later!" *Maclean walks off screen, as it fades to black*

***commercial end***

The camera fades to show the island again with the hotel in the back. It fuzzes and shows all of the campers standing in front of Chris, who has his hands behind his back.

"Well, now that our new contestants have gotten situated and into their rooms, I think it's time to start the challenge now." Chris said, smirking. "Follow me, please." He started walking with his hands behind his back to the forest, with the campers trailing behind him. Frankie was walking, until she looked out of the corner of her eye as her sister approached her. The two sisters said nothing, instead walking side by side with each other.

"So tell me, sister," Fern said, looking at her with an air of superiority. "How did you manage to get on the show? Did you beg the producer to have them let you on? Or did mom and dad have to bribe him because they were tired of you?" Fern asked, smirking. Frankie sarcastically laughed.

"Yeah, you're real funny." Frankie said, sarcastically. "If you must know, the producer let me on, because he felt having two sisters on the show would get some good ratings. Unlike a certain someone, who practically begged and pleaded their way to get on the show. Did you have to sleep with the producer to get on?" Frankie asked, smirking at her. Fern glared at her.

"You talk too much!" she yelled. Frankie shrugged.

"And you whine too much. Your point?" Fern growled and walked ahead of her sister, mumbling under her breath. Frankie smiled to herself, as she chalked up another win for her.

The campers looked as Chris stopped by a white checkered flag. He turned around, smirking at the campers.

"Alright, I hope you campers are ready to get your hearts pumping." Chris said. "Because your first part of the challenge is to jog around the entire camp!" Most of the campers' eyes popped out of their heads, while the rest just shrugged, a bit annoyed.

"The entire camp?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred. The entire camp. Your goal is the mess hall, where a surprise will be waiting for you all." Chris answered, smirking. "And… go!" he shouted. The campers took off and started running. Chris smirked as he watched them run and looked as a mini-mobile cart, driven by Chef, arrived. Chris got in and looked at Chef. "Is the surprise all ready?" he asked.

"Yep, it's all prepared." Chef answered. Chris chuckled as Chef drove for the Mess Hall, taking a different route from the campers.

**The Weasels**

Meanwhile, the campers continued running through the forest, panting and sweating as they ran. Currently, Leilani was in the lead, being the fittest out of all the Weasels. Rylan tried to keep up with her, but was too slow, and he slowly started slowing to a stop. Matylda was one of last people to take off, not being very strong or fit. She panted as she tried to keep up, but she felt herself collapsing to her knees. Luckily, Lila and Kreena, who were with her, kept her from giving up. Kreena was behind, pushing her back so she wouldn't fall, while Lila was trying to keep her cool, somewhat. Sammy chose to stay with them, since it gave her an excuse to not run. But really, it was because Frankie was holding onto him, as she talked with Kreena and Lila.

Amy was holding her own, as she continued running faster, catching up to Leilani. Terry and Teddy were running together, trying to see who could outrun the other. They smirked at one another, whenever one of them got ahead of the other. Skylar and Anna were outrunning each other, trying to impress Terry, though he didn't really notice. Damion was jogging behind them slightly, trying to pace himself so he wouldn't pass out the minute he got to the Mess Hall, wherever that was.

Some of the Weasels refused to embarrass themselves by running all the way to the mess hall for some sort of 'surprise'. Spencer was one of them. She was walking and talking with Jasper, as the two talked about who they liked and disliked on the island, so far. Javius was one of the last people in the race, as he had started off fast, but then started walking, as he felt himself about to faint. He took out a book of his and started reading. He was glad he was in the forest, as the sun was kept out of his eyes for a bit. Steve, who was the very last one behind everyone, sighed as he wanted to take a break and rest right there in the trees. But he thought against, instead just walking inches behind Javius.

**The Ferrets**

The Ferrets, like the Weasels, were also making their way to the mess hall. Meredith was undoubtedly in the lead, as she was leaving behind a trial of dust as she ran. The only person able to keep up with her was Sam, who was just inches behind her. Meredith made sure to wait up for him from time to time, so she didn't leave him behind. Rachel was behind them, though nowhere near enough to catch up to them. She was jogging slightly with Kat and Brooke, as the three of them spoke with one another, mainly about getting Zach and Evelien to pair up with each other, if that was even possible now. Charlotte was behind them, jogging as well. Victoria was next to her, panting as she tried to keep, as the two of them tried to converse and gossip.

James, Fred, George, Maddie, Lyon, and Nate all walked with each other, talking about various subjects. They six of them didn't really care about being the first to the mess hall, so long as they got there. So, they decided to take their time as they all enjoyed being in each other's company. Coraline, who was good in gymnastics, was jogging some, trying to speed it up to a run, so she wouldn't be left behind. Fern was panting, as she tried to keep herself from falling onto the ground, tired.

"You need some help, dudette?" someone said. Fern looked up as Nate held his hand out for her to take. Fern looked at the boy, and blushed some as she stared at the boy's handsome features. She then shook her head, remembering what her goal was.

"Hmph." She said, as she stood up. "When I want your help, I'll ask for it. Until then, don't bother me." She said. Nate looked at her, and shrugged as he ran to catch up with the rest of the guys.

In the way back, were Zachariah and Evelien. The Ferrets felt it was good for Zach to be in the back, so he could have some time to himself, since he was probably still upset at the Ferrets for getting rid of Napoleon. Evelien was beside, trying to think of some way to get Zach to trust all of them, or at least her. Her music surprisingly wasn't playing, thinking that it might put Zach in a better mood if it wasn't.

**At the mess hall…**

Chris and Chef stood outside the mess hall, waiting for the campers to arrive. 15 minutes had passed since Chris started the challenge, meaning the campers should have been here by now. Soon, the two hosts see a cloud of dust approaching, and look as Meredith runs up to them, stopping suddenly. She smiled at them, showing she was here first. The two looked at each other, cocking an eyebrow. Sam ran up next, panting, as he tried his best to keep up with Meredith, which wasn't an easy task.

Leilani ran up next, sweating, but smiling as she enjoyed the run. Amy soon came afterwards, followed by Teddy and Terry.

**Three minutes later…**

All of the campers are seen outside of the mess hall, some panting and gasping for air, while others were fine, but sweating a bit. Chris and Chef are standing before the campers, smirking.

"Well, how was your afternoon jog, campers?" Chris asked. Some of the campers scowled at him, while others were too tired to care. "I know you're all exhausted, so its time for the surprise I told you of." With that, Chris walked into the mess hall, gesturing all of the campers to follow him. The campers reluctantly followed Chris into the hall. Their eyes grew big and most of them gasped as they saw the mess hall. On the table, was a full-course meal, placed nicely.

"Your surprise, campers." Chris said. "For running that much, you are all allowed a real meal since you've been here. Well, for the Weasels, this is their second real meal since last night." Chris said, chuckling. Some of the Ferrets glared at him, but the others didn't care as they were too busy staring at the meal before them. "Well, dig in." Chris ordered. None of the campers objected as they all dug in.

**One hour and thirty minutes later…**

All of the campers were lying on the mess hall table, full and tired. Most of them(mainly the Ferrets), sighed heavenly, as they were happy to have eaten real food again. Chris smiled as he looked at them.

"So, did you all enjoy your meal?" he asked. Most of the campers nodded, happily. They all yawned, tired.

"Good…" Chris said, as he smiled a sly smile, which could only mean bad news. "..Because now its time for the third part of our challenge!" Chris shouted. The campers looked at him shocked and confused.

"What?!" Charlotte yelled. "But I thought eating this food was the challenge!" Chris smirked.

"Nope, this was just to get you all tired and exhausted." Chris explained. The campers looked at him, confused. "The name for this part of the challenge is called the Awake-A-Thon!" The campers still looked at him, confused, but then one of them realized.

"You mean, you made us do all that running to get us exhausted?" Charlotte asked.

"Right." Chris nodded.

"And then you fed us all that food just to get us tired?" Charlotte asked, again.

"Right again." Chris said.

"And now, the challenge is for us to see who can stay awake the longest?" Charlotte asked, again. Chris clapped, smiling.

"Nice job, Charlotte. You successfully figured out my entire plan. Three points for you." Chris said. Most of the campers sighed, or frowned.

***confessional***

Charlotte: "I can sum up Chris in exactly one word: evil."

***end confessional***

The campers are all seen in the forest, sitting with bags in their eyes, as they were all exhausted. Chris was sitting in a chair, smiling.

"Well, as Charlotte so thoroughly explained, the challenge is see who can stay awake the longest. The camper who stays awake the longest, wins the challenge for their team." Chris then sighed as he relaxed in his chair, enjoying this. All of the campers sat there, staring at nothing. They each all did their best to make sure they were awake, which wasn't easy considering they had just eaten a large meal.

**3 hours later…**

"Well, I'm surprised." Chris said, still sitting in his chair, while eating some chips. "Three hours and you guys still aren't asleep. Impressive, campers." None of the campers on both teams had managed to fall asleep, due to them waking each other up, whenever their eyes closed.

"Well, I think I'd better resort to the big guns." Chris said, as he got up at his chair and walked off screen for a second. He then came back with a radio, and started playing it. Soon some soft melody music was played, making most of the campers yawn as they felt their eyelids growing heavy.

**15 minutes later…**

"Well, we have two campers who are out." Chris said, as he looked at the sleeping bodies of Javius and Freddy. "Well, that's one point for both teams. Let's continue, shall we?" Chris said, speaking to himself as he changed the song to some more calming music. The campers did their best to keep themselves. Whether it was talking to each other just shaking themselves awake, they made sure they didn't fall asleep.

Some of the campers were lucky, as they had their iPods and MP3 players to play, so they could keep themselves awake, if only for a little while.

**1 hour later…**

To get the campers cold and tired, Chris resorted to making them cold, by blowing cold wind on them with fans. He then brought out some blankets and pillows for them to sleep on. Some of the campers refused, not falling for Chris's tricks. But most of them accepted, shivering and freezing. They laid their heads down on the pillows, and tried their hardest to not fall asleep.

**10 minutes later…**

"Well, three more campers have been eliminated from the challenge." Chris announced, as Kreena, Lila, and Matylda were huddled together under one big blanket, sleeping on separate pillows. "Looks like the Ferrets might overcome the Weasels this time." Chris said, smiling. He then heard snoring and looked to his side, and smirked.

"But then again, I've been wrong before." Chris said, as he looked at Lyon and Maddie sleeping back to back with each other, one of them snoring.

**3 hours later…**

"Campers, what is wrong with all of you?" Chris asked, smirking. "Come on, fall asleep already!" he said, as he took a sip of coffee he was drinking. The campers ignored Chris as they all did their best to stay awake. Coraline was reading a book silently, her head bobbing up and down, as she switched between staying awake and sleeping. Finally, her head dropped on the back of the tree and her book fell out of her hands, signaling she was asleep, tying the two teams once more. The wind was still blowing on all of the campers, and they felt themselves getting colder each second.

Leilani and Rylan were sitting with each other talking, trying to make sure they stayed awake for their team's sake. Amy and George were doing the same, not caring if they were on opposing teams or not. Victoria and Charlotte were talking about their plans and gossip with each other, making sure they were awake, so they wouldn't lose. Fern looked at them, thinking to herself.

Frankie was silently knitting by herself, yawning as she tried to stay awake. Sammy saw her and walked up to her, which wasn't an easy task, considering he was going to collapse right there.

"What are you making?" Sammy asked. Frankie looked at him, and smiled, blushing.

"Oh nothing. Frankie answered. "Just a sweater I've been working."

"Cool, looks nice." Sammy complimented. Frankie blushed and put her head on his shoulder, making Sammy blush.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Frankie said as she curled her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. "Is this what you guys have to go through all the time?" Sammy chuckled.

"You have no idea." Sammy answered. "To be honest, I think this is one of Chris's mediocre challenges." Frankie smiled and laughed to herself, making Sammy look at her.

"Something funny?" he asked. Frankie looked at him.

"Sorry, its nothing." She said, moving her head again. "I think I could stay like this forever." She said, as she softly closed her eyes. Sammy looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her. His eyes closed as well, and he fell asleep with her.

"Aww." Chris said. "Isn't that just cute? Young love is so beautiful." Chris said, as he looked at Sammy and Frankie huddled together. "But this puts the Ferrets back in the lead by two. Can the Weasels catch up? Let's find out after some commercials!"

***Brief Commercials shown***

The camera fades back to color showing the island, and then it flashes back to the forest, showing the campers, with bags in their eyes, exhausted. Teddy and Kat were sitting with each other, talking, but Teddy still had his eyes on Francine. He looked at her and felt the tattoo on his arm. His eyes closed thoughtfully, as he remembered something. Kat looked at him, and at his tattoo.

She refrained from asking about it, as it was probably personal. But deep down, she wanted to ask, but couldn't as she knew it was none of her business. She sighed as her eyes closed, as she thought Teddy, while falling asleep. Teddy looked at her and put her arm around her, smiling softly as he felt himself fall asleep with her.

Francine looked at the couple of Teddy and Kat and smirked to herself.

"I can use him…" she thought. "But first, I need to make sure I'm going to be safe in this contest. For that, I think I may need to make some… friends." Francine then looked at Charlotte and Victoria, who were surprisingly, still awake. She smirked to herself and walked over to them. "Hey guys." She said, smiling at both of them. Charlotte smiled at her, but Victoria looked at her, cocking her head.

"Hey Fern." Charlotte said. Victoria looked at her.

"Who's she?" Victoria asked. Charlotte looked at with a look saying, 'are you serious?'

"This is Fern!" Charlotte yelled at her friend. "You know? The new girl who just came here today?"

"Oh yeah!" Victoria said, remembering. "Hi! I'm Victoria!" Fern mentally rolled her eyes, but kept her appearance.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Francine." She greeted. "Hey, you both know that this competition is going to last a while, right?" she asked.

"Yup, that's why Charlotte and I are in an alliance together!" Victoria told her. Charlotte looked at her, cautiously. Fern smiled to herself, thinking that the hard part was done for her then.

"Really?" Fern asked, interested. "You wouldn't mind if I joined, would you?" she asked.

"Sure!" Victoria said, accepting her immediately.

"Hold on," Charlotte commanded. She then looked at Fern. "No offense, but we can't just let anyone in our alliance. I think you're cool and all, but how do I know we can trust you?" she asked. Fern mentally cursed, as Charlotte wasn't as dumb as she had thought. But she continued smiling to keep up appearances.

"Trust me, Charlotte," Fern said, leaning down to sit with the two of them. "If you have me in your alliance, then I can almost guarantee that you won't be eliminated. Trust me. If you stick with me, you won't regret it." She said. Charlotte looked at her, still not completely sure.

"I don't know…" Charlotte said, still unsure.

"Well, think of it this way." Fern said. "If you let me join, your chances of winning will increase by 1%. I have a plan to get us all to the Final Three. I can't reveal much yet, but trust me, this plan will work." She assured.

"Come on, Charlotte." Victoria said. "Let her join. She seems smart and nice enough. And besides…" she then leaned in to whisper to Charlotte. "…with her on our side, we can have more gossip to spread around." Charlotte looked at Victoria, knowing she was right. She then looked back at Fern.

"All right, you're in." Charlotte said. Fern smiled and extended her hand.

"To a healthy alliance." Fern said. Charlotte smiled and shook her hand, as the three of them became friends of their alliance.

***Confessional***

Fern: "Well, that's one problem taken care of. I have two people to help me get to the top, and who knows? I may have one other…"

Charlotte: "I'm a little bit worried about having a newcomer like Francine join our alliance. Don't get me wrong. I think she's a pretty impressive person, but there's just something about her I don't like…"

***end confessional***

**Five hours later…**

By this time, almost all of the campers had fallen asleep. James was sitting beside George by a tree, as the two of them fell asleep while talking. Nate had fallen asleep by a tree, as well, after he had decided to smoke some marijuana. Spencer had given up staying awake, and got under a blanket, falling asleep right and there. Jasper joined in soon after, as he got tired from sketching pictures of girls in his sketchbook. Victoria and Charlotte had their heads on the ground, but they were completely asleep yet. Whenever one of them closed their eyes, the other woke them up, so they wouldn't fall asleep. But eventually, they both had gotten tired of it, and fell asleep next to each other.

Brooke and Rachel were talking to each other, but they couldn't hear what either was saying, because they were both so exhausted. They looked as Chris had resorted to reading a pop-up book on the history of Canada, which was incredibly boring. Brooke yawned, and finally gave up, getting some blankets and a pillow to sleep on. Rachel joined her soon after. Steve, who was lazy almost all the time, was surprisingly still awake, just listening to music on his MP3 player.

Amy, was still in the contest, but was bored since George fell asleep about three hours ago. She had listened to all the music on her iPod and didn't feel like listening to it again. She looked as only a few people were still awake, and tried to stay awake, for her and her team's sake. But after at least 20 min., she passed out on the ground, exhausted. Terry, who was by a tree, had fallen asleep with Kira on his lap. Not surprisingly, Anna and Skylar were beside him on the other sides of the tree, asleep.

"Well, this interesting." Chris said as he looked at the people still awake. "Of the Weasels, its Leilani, Damion, Steve, and Rylan." Chris explained. "Of the Ferrets, its Sam, Zachariah, Fern, Evelien, and Meredith. The Ferrets have a one person advantage over the Weasels. Who will prevail in the end? Let's find out." Chris said, smirking.

Leilani and Rylan were still talking to each other about different interests, but Rylan could feel himself drifting away. He rubbed his eyes, to make himself stay awake, but this made his eyes turn red, as he was exhausted. Sam and Meredith were currently awake, but they weren't as hyper as they normally were. Zachariah was currently meditating away from everyone else. Evelien was listening to music on her iPod, trying to keep herself awake. Fern was doing her best to stay awake. She even resorted to walking around to keep herself up, but this only helped to make her more tired. Soon, she fell on her knees and on the ground, passed out.

**Four hours later…**

It was now officially nighttime, and everyone was either asleep or approaching it. Even Chris was getting tired, as he stifled in a yawn. Rylan had fallen asleep two hours ago, and couldn't stay awake any longer. Damion joined him soon after. Zachariah was the next to lose as he fell asleep, while meditating. Steve, yawned, as he wasn't tired, but was more bored. Leilani, tried to hold on for her team, but looked at Rylan, as he was asleep. She smiled and slept with her back to him, tired.

Evelien yawned, and turned her music off, got a blanket, putting it on Zach and getting another one for herself, as she gave up, falling asleep. Meredith looked at Sam as he was staring in front of him, doing nothing. Meredith, smiled at him, and yawned as she curled up to sleep. Steve looked as the only people left, were him and Sam, who didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

Soon, Steve felt himself becoming sleepy as his eyes were about to close. He looked at Sam, who was still staring in front of him. Steve, sighed and got up, walking away. Chris looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Going to use the can." Steve answered, and he walked away.

**30 minutes later…**

"Where is that dude?" Chris asked. "I can't stay up forever! My good looks will be ruined!" He turned to his left and looked at an intern. "You, go check up on him!" The intern nodded and ran to the restrooms. He held his nose as he walked in and looked as he found Steve inside the restroom, sleeping. He ran back to Chris and whispered in his ear.

"Well, it seems we have our winner!" Chris shouted, as he got up from his seat and walked to Sam. "Sam of the Ferrets wins, meaning the Ferrets are the winners in the challenge!" Chris patted Sam on the shoulder, and Sam blinked, opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Sam said, not knowing what was happening. "What?" Chris looked at him, and then looked over in his face.

"Hmm…" Chris said. "You colored over your eyes to make it seem like you were awake." Sam looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, did it work?" Sam asked.

"For the most part, yeah." Chris answered. "But you fell asleep, which means you're out, dude." Sam looked down, upset.

"This means, Steve was the longest dude to stay up, which means the Weasels win the challenge!" Chris announced. He looked as everyone was asleep, so they didn't get the message. Chris yawned, tired as well. "Aw forget it, I'll tell them later. I'm getting some sleep." Chris said, as he walked off to his trailer. Sam looked at him leave, and yawned as well, going back to sleep.

* * *

Well, here is the chapter you have all been waiting to see! I hope you enjoyed it and the info on why Napoleon was voted off. I know you're wondering who the person in black is, but I can't tell you, because then I'd be getting ahead of the story. Sorry. I want to thank the creators of Nate, Damion, Fern, and Frankie for letting me put them in the story, and I'd like to thank all of you as well for your patience and putting up with me. I'm really excited right now, since school is almost over and I'll be graduating soon. Gives me something to look forward to.

Anyway, the elimination challenge should be very soon. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, and no voting in the reviews. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry to the Ferrets for making them lose again. TDI 4 Ever out! Later!


	13. Elimination 4

It was 9:00 P.M. and the losing team, The Ferrets, were at the Campfire Ceremony once more after losing their 2nd challenge in a row. Most of the campers were too tired to care, as they only cared about getting back in bed to sleep. They all had huge bags under their eyes, especially the ones who had stayed up the longest. Meredith had her head on Sam's, sleeping soundly. Rachel and Kat were dozing off, though they were able to keep awake due to the heat and light from the fire at the ceremony. Lyon and Maddie were asleep as well, not bothering trying to stay awake. Charlotte, Victoria, and Fern all sat together, trying to discuss some topics, but they were having trouble, since one or all of them kept falling asleep. Zach was meditating, though he was doing more sleeping than meditating.

Meredith looked at him, and smiled, but then sighed and frowned again as she thought of what happened last elimination. She wondered who it was that had rigged the votes, making them all vote for Napoleon? She wouldn't be surprised if it was Chris and Chef, but something in her gut told her it was someone else. But who? As Evelien was thinking these thoughts, Chris appeared, as usual, carrying a plate of marshmallows. Most of the campers looked at him tired, but some didn't bother; instead, they continued snoozing away.

"Well, Ferrets, here for the 2nd night in a row, I see." Chris said. "I'm a bit surprised. I thought you guys would have made a comeback like you did in the 2nd challenge. But I guess not. Oh well." Chris then turned his attention to the tray of marshmallows he was carrying. "As you can see, I have a plate of 15 marshmallows, but there are 16 of you. When I call your name, come up and get your marsh…" Chris stopped mid-sentence as he looked at all of the campers sleeping and some snoring. He scowled, dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a silver whistle. Taking a deep breathe, he blew into it, making all of the campers wake up.

"Now that I've got your attention." Chris said, smirking. "As I was saying, when I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately head to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. And they never come back. _Ever_." Chris explained for umpteenth time, since the campers had been on the island. Hearing those words made Zach cringe a bit as his heart hurt a bit, as those were the last words Chris had said when Napoleon got eliminated.

"First off, we have… Rachel." Rachel heard her name being called, and smiled as she walked up and took one marshmallow.

"Next, we have… James." James smiled and swiftly walked up, taking a marshmallow and sat back down between Nate and George, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Fred." Fred heard his name, and looked up as he sluggishly walked up and took one, sitting back down in his spot, yawning.

"Charlotte." The three girls stopped talking, as they heard Charlotte's name called. She smiled and took a marshmallow, smiling at Victoria and Fern, who put on a smile for appearances.

"Lyon." Lyon looked up, tired and held his hand up, signaling for Chris to throw it to him. Chris scowled and tossed the hair-dresser one marshmallow. Lyon caught it, swiftly threw it in his mouth, and looked back down at the ground, sleeping.

"Maddie." Maddie, who was sitting beside Lyon, did the same as him and received another marshmallow. He put it in his pocket, saving it for later, and fell back asleep.

"Fern." Fern smiled and walked up taking her marshmallow, smiling to Chris as she did.

"Victoria." The gossip looked up and smiled, yawning. Taking her marshmallow, and eating it, she sat back down with her friends, as they resumed talking.

"Nate." Nate, who had his hands behind his head, leaning on an empty stump above his, looked up and held his hand up, waiting for Chris to throw it. Chris sighed and again threw a marshmallow, which Nate caught in his mouth.

"Kat." Kat smiled, rubbing her eyes and walked up, taking her marshmallow, and then quickly sat back down, exhausted.

"George." George yawned and walked over to Chris, taking a marshmallow. He would've tried taking two, but he knew Chris was watching him, so he decided not to. Besides, the only thing on his mind was getting this over with, so he could sleep.

"Coraline." Coraline was reading her book or trying to, and looked up when her name was called. She yawned and took a marshmallow, sitting down, reading again. She soon fell asleep, her book dropping onto the ground.

"Now for the people with one or more votes." Chris announced. Evelien became awake somewhat, as she realized she hadn't received a marshmallow, yet. She grew anxious and worried. The others who hadn't received one, counting her, were: Zach, Sam, Meredith, and Brooke. She gulped as she waited for Chris to announce.

"First off, we have… Brooke." Brooke smiled and caught the marshmallow that Chris had thrown to her. She ate it and yawned, tired, but glad she was still in the contest.

"Evelien." Evelien sighed and took a marshmallow from the tray. She felt someone's eyes, or eye, on her and looked as Zach, who was sitting crossed-legged, looked as she was still in the contest. He didn't say anything, but he nodded to her, which made her smile.

"Meredith." Meredith heard her name, and she smiled as she stood up, and walked over to Chris, taking a marshmallow. She sat back down with Sam, happily, until she realized he didn't have a marshmallow yet. Most of the campers looked as the last ones left were Sam and Zach. Evelien looked worriedly at Zach, while Meredith looked at Sam, worriedly. Both men looked at one another, and nodded, thinking 'whatever happens, happens.'

"Well, another surprising elimination, wouldn't you say?" Chris asked, smirking. "Zach, this is your second time in a row when you're one of the final two to be eliminated. Do you have any thoughts or feelings on this?" he asked. Zach opened his eyes, and looked at Chris, just staring at him. He said nothing, instead continuing to stare at the host, with no emotion in his eyes.

"Fine, don't say anything." Chris said, looking away, with a smug look on his face. "Zach, Sam." Chris spoke, looking at the both of them. "One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island Resort." Chris then picked up the last marshmallow and looked between both Sam and Zach. Sam sweated a bit, as Meredith held onto his arm, supportively. Zach continued meditating, looking as if he didn't care one bit if he lost.

"Zach," Chris said, calling his name. Zach opened one eye and looked at him. "I'm sorry to tell you this man, but…" Zach continued listening to him calmly, keeping up appearances. Evelien put her hands to her lips, not believing that Zach was going to be voted off. "…you're still here with the Ferrets, dude. Cause you're safe!" Chris said, throwing him the last marshmallow. Zach caught it with one hand, and ate it instantly.

"Sammy, the Dock of Shame awaits you, man." Chris said. Sam sighed and looked at Meredith, who looked at him sadly. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on her cheek, making her blush.

"Don't worry about me, k?" Sam asked, reassuring her. "I was glad to meet you. Keep fighting for me, okay?" Meredith nodded, the corners of her eyes in tears. He smiled and got off his stump, heading for the hotel to get his stuff. Fred was waiting for him, and the two gave each other a brotherly hug.

"I'm going to miss you, dude." Fred said, sad to see his friend and teammate leaving.

"Hey, look on the bright side, man." Sam said, still smiling. "Now, you have the whole room to yourself." He softly hit Fred on the shoulder, and walked down the Dock of Shame, getting on the Boat of Losers. Sam waved bye to his friends and teammates as the boat took off. Meredith and the other Ferrets waved back to him, some sad to him go, while others thought it was just one more competitor gone.

"As one more Campfire Ceremony draws to a close, one more camper is forced to leaved the island." Chris spoke off screen. "Will the Ferrets be able to make a comeback in the challenges to come? Will Meredith be able to get over Sam leaving? What will become of the alliance between the three girls? And what camper will be forced to give up his or her chances to win one million dollars? Find out next time, on another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Island… Resort!!"

* * *

Well, here is the fourth elimination of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. And sorry to the creator of Sam. And sorry it took so long to get this updated. I was planning on putting it up last week, but my Senior class left on Wed. to go to Disney World in Florida. I tried to work on it there, but my friends and girlfriend told me to enjoy myself for once, and they wouldn't let me work. But I'm glad they did; it was a lot of fun! Also, just wanted to say, I'll have a lot of time to update and work on my story, cause this week is my last week, which means Summer starts for me next week! Yay! Okay, I'll stop bragging now.

Well, that's all I have so far. Begun working on my next chapter; don't know when it will be eliminated, but I'm working on it. I thank you all for reading my story and writing reviews. I hope you all stick with me and keep reading. Again, I apologize to Sam's creator for getting rid of him. Thanks again for joining my competition and I hope you continue reading. Later!


	14. Episode 7: Dodgebrawl!

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the four new campers: Damion, Nate, Fern, and Frankie arriving at camp. "To add more drama and more misery to the campers, the producers and I brought four new campers to camp. The camera then changes to show the campers running through the woods. "I then decided to torture the campers by having them run a full mile through the woods all the way to the mess hall, where a feast was prepared for them for their hard work." The camera shows the campers in the mess hall, after eating the large meal.

"Unfortunately, this was yet another way to torture and hurt the campers." The camera switches scenes to show the campers in the forest, trying to stay awake. "Unknown to the campers, the one-mile run in the woods and the meal that was prepared was actually just a way to get the campers tired and exhausted for the_ real_ challenge to start. They were all forced to stay awake in the challenge or be eliminated, which it's called the Awake-a-Thon." The camera then switches scenes showing some of the campers asleep. "The challenge went on for hours on end, and it was thought the Ferrets had won the challenge. But! In the end, the Weasels proved once again that they are the dominate team."

The scene changes to the Campfire Ceremony. "The ceremony was a sad one, as Sam was voted off the team for his trick he used during the challenge. Many of the Ferrets were sad to see him go, especially Meredith, who admitted her extreme passion for Sam right there on the docks." The camera switches to show Chris standing in the open, with his usual smile. "Today, the campers will face each other yet again in another personal favorite challenge of mine. What the challenge is, you'll have to wait and find out."

A close-up of Chris is shown. "Will the Weasels overcome the Ferrets yet again? Will Zachariah ever find out who eliminated Napoleon?" The camera switches from Chris to show Fern, Victoria, and Charlotte together. "Will the alliance between the Gossip, the Honey Bee, and the Queen Bee work out?" The camera switches back to Chris. "Find out today, on another exciting episode on the most dramatic show you've ever witnessed! Find out today on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The island is shown in quiet view, as all is calm and quiet on Wawanakwa Island. The hotel is seen and the camera switches from room to room, showing all of the campers asleep in their beds, still exhausted from yesterday's grueling and tiring challenge. A soft melodic song is played in the background, as everyone is sleeping soundly. It seemed as if nothing could disturb this calm and peaceful scene. Unfortunately, for the campers, this was not the case. Their peaceful little sleep would be interrupted. In 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

A military song was played from the loudspeaker on the tall metal pole that was seen in Episode 2. Most of the campers awoke instantly, while others groaned as they tried to cover their ears with their pillows.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris yelled, over the loudspeaker. "I hope you are all well-rested, because today we will be starting our fifth elimination challenge! Please report to the mess hall for breakfast, so that the rules may be explained. That's all for now." Chris finished, chuckling at the end as the loudspeaker then grew quiet. The campers groaned, as they all got out of their beds, and sluggishly got dressed, getting ready for the day ahead.

**The mess hall…**

All of the campers walked into the mess hall, preparing their stomachs to once again get ready for Chef's crappy food. They had hoped their breakfast would be similar to the lunch they ate yesterday, but they highly doubted it. They all walked in, and looked surprised as there were plates of pancakes by each seat. Some of the campers rubbed their eyes, not believing it. But the energetic campers quickly walked to their team's tables and started eating, happily.

The others soon joined in, not really trusting the food at this camp. Especially, after yesterday's challenge. Eventually, they all started eating, enjoying themselves. The only campers who weren't eating were Steve, who was still exhausted after yesterday's challenge, and Meredith, who was still sad that Sam had left. It was at this time that Chris and Hatchet walked into the mess hall.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted. "Enjoying your breakfast?" he asked, smirking. However, the answer he received from the campers wasn't what he expected it to be.

"Hell yeah!" Amy shouted her mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes, we enjoy it very much!" Coraline said, eating. Javius nodded, silently eating.

"Indeed!" Lyon agreed.

"Hey, can someone pass me the syrup?" Terry asked. Anna and Sky looked at him, and then at the syrup which was in front of them, as they both sat across from each other. They glared at each other, and swiftly they both reached for it. They both started pulling it toward each other, so they could pass it on to Terry.

"Let go." Skylar ordered, glaring at Anna.

"Make me." Anna said back. The two continued glaring at each other, still holding onto the syrup bottle.

"Here you go." Lila said as she handed Terry another syrup bottle.

"Thanks." Terry said, smiling at her, before pouring syrup on his pancakes. Anna and Skylar looked at the scene, shocked, before going back to glaring at each other. While the two girls were busy arguing with one another, Chef and Chris continued looking at the campers, a bit shocked and surprised.

"I thought we were going to cook them old eggs and dried-up grits." Chris whispered to Chef.

"I didn't cook this." Chef whispered back. Chris looked at Hatchet confused, before shrugging. One camper smiled to herself as she continued eating.

***confessional***

Frankie: "Before coming here, the producers warned me about some of the dangers on this island; one of them being Chef's cooking. If I'm going to be risking my life here on this island to win a million dollars, I need me some food that's edible. And I'll be damned if I'm going to eat anything Chef cooks."

Chef: "I honestly could care less what those kids think of my food. If they don't like it, they don't have to eat!"

***end confessional***

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed or are enjoying your breakfast." Chris said, putting back on his usual smile. "Because trust me, you'll need it for today's challenge." Some of the campers groaned as they remembered about Chris's challenge, and wondered how he was planning on torturing them today. "If you are all finished, will you please follow me?" Chris asked, as he turned and walked out of mess hall. The campers, though they didn't want to, reluctantly followed behind him.

The campers looked as Chris stopped in the middle of camp.

"Well, this is a good place for our challenge." Chris said, with his hands behind his back and smiling. Most of the campers looked confused.

"Uhh… Chris," Leilani called out his name. "You still haven't told us what our challenge is." Chris smirked and held up his hands.

"Chef, ball please." Chris said, calling to Chef who was on screen. Chris then caught a pink round bouncy ball, and started bouncing it up and down with one hand. "Today campers, you all will be playing a good old-fashioned game of…" Chris stopped and then suddenly threw the ball at one of the campers, which happened to be Zach, who was silently meditating.

Sensing danger, Zach immediately jumped out of the way of the ball which, unfortunately, hit Fred, who was behind Zach. He fell to the ground after getting hit in the face, making some of the Ferrets help him up to his feet.

"…dodgeball!" Chris finished, smirking. The campers looked surprised, and some of them smiled, while the rest had normal or worried expressions on their faces.

***confessional***

Amy: "Dodgeball, a sport I can really get behind! About time that good-for-nothing host came up with a good challenge for once."

Terry: "This is my kind of sport! You get to move around and throw balls at people, hurting them as much as you want. And the good thing is you don't get in trouble for it!"

Frankie: "Dodgeball?" *she shrugs* "Not my personal favorite, but at least it gives me an excuse to hurt my sister." *she smirks*

Fern: "Dodgeball? Has that game show host lost what's left of his non-existing mind? Why should someone like me have to play a barbaric sport, such as dodgeball?"

Meredith: "I'm still a bit sad that Sam had to leave. He was showing me plans he had to create a new invention of his." *she sighs, but then suddenly smiles and looks determined* "But now I'm more determined to win. Not only for myself, but for Sam as well!"

Zach: *Silently meditating with his eyes closed*

Freddy: *His face is red after getting in the face. Has an ice pack on his forehead now* "Ow…"

Rylan: "I think the Weasels have the advantage here in this challenge. We have all the strong people on our team. Plus, Leilani is with us, so what can go wrong?"

Leilani: "The Weasels may be able to win this challenge, since we have a lot of dependable people on our team. The only thing we really need to worry about is Zach and one other person…"

Steve: *is shown sleeping and snoring in the chair, before falling out of it, still storing*

***end confessional***

"Before we get started in the challenge, I think we can all agree that a proper place is needed to play dodgeball." Chris said. He then pulled out a familiar small gray remote control with a red button on it, and pressed it. Suddenly, the ground started to shake before. The old campers were used to it, and instead held on to something to keep from shaking so much. The new campers looked around in shock.

"W-W-What the h-h-hell?" Fern said, stuttering. She tried to hold onto a nearby tree. Frankie held onto Sammy, who was blushing as a result. Damion fasted his feet to the ground, to keep from shaking so much. Nate, who saw that the old campers weren't reacting as much, figured it was probably nothing and instead sat and waited for whatever this was to be over.

After a minute or two, the ground stopped shaking and the campers were standing in a familiar building; the gymnasium that was used in the second challenge. However, they were all in a different part of the gym. There were bleachers on both sides of the gym, and they were incased in glass, so they couldn't easily be broken. There were scoreboards on the top of the walls, and monitors as well. It looked sort of like a mini-stadium. Some of the campers were awed as they looked around them, while the rest didn't really care.

"Campers, this is where you shall have your big dodgeball match." Chris said, smiling. "I think that you all know what the rules of dodgeball are, or I at least hope you do. If not, then I shall explain." He said. "Your captains will choose four members to start the game off with. If you are hit with a ball, then you are out. However, if you catch a ball that your opponent throws, then _they _will be out." Chris explained.

"The game will be played, 2 out of 3. If your team wins two rounds, then they will be declared the winners of today's challenge. If both teams win a round, however, then we will go into final round mode." Chris said, finishing. "Any questions?" he looked as none of the campers raised their hands. "Good. Now, before we begin, I think a change of clothing is needed." Chris said. He snapped his fingers, smiling. Chef then appeared pulling two carts.

"These will be your uniforms, campers." Chris said. "The men shall be wearing either a short-sleeve or a long-sleeve t-shirt with some blue long shorts. The females will be the same, except their shorts will be bloomers." Chris said, as the campers looked at the outfits. The boys had no problems wearing theirs, but some of the girls blushed or scowled at the outfits.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear something such as that." Spencer said, pointing to it.

"I'm with her." Amy said, agreeing her. Chris looked at them both.

"Okay, you don't have to wear them." He said, making some of the girls sigh. "But, if you refuse to, you'll be disqualified and that could get you voted off at the ceremony tonight." He said, smirking. Some of the girls scowled at Chris, who continued smirking at them. "Glad to see you're so compliant. And besides, consider yourselves lucky. Girls in Japan have to wear this everyday for P.E. Just ask our native Japanese expert, Zachariah." Chris said, looking at him. Zach opened his eyes at Chris and looked back at the girls, and nodded, rather quickly. Chris rolled his eyes and continued.

"You all have your own uniform. Your name will be on the back, along with a team number." The campers looked at their shirts, as they looked like jerseys.

"Cool." Rylan said. Some of the campers nodded, as they had to admit, they looked cool.

"There are two locker rooms over there for you all to change. One for the boys and one for the girls." Chris said, pointing to the two rooms by the back walls. "Now, I'm sure I don't need to tell you all this, since you're all mature little boys and girls, but please, no peeking into the opposite sex's locker room." Chris said, scowling. Some of the girls and boys blushed at Chris's comment, while others looked annoyed. "Also, the locker rooms have no lockers to keep your stuff in, but there are hidden security cameras in there, so please don't think about trying to steal or vandalize someone else's stuff, cause you will get caught, campers." Now, most of the campers looked worried leaving their stuff where someone could take it.

"Well, that's all I have. Go get dressed and don't come back out here until I tell you." Chris ordered. Some of the campers rolled their eyes as they all walked into their locker rooms.

**Boys' Locker Room**

The boys really had no problems with getting changed, as they felt they were all guys and they all basically had the same body parts, so there was no problem. However, one boy in the locker room had a major problem: he couldn't change his clothes. Especially, in front of boys.

"Hey Sammy." Rylan said, making Sammy jump.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" he called out. Rylan looked at him, strangely.

"Nothing, just wondering why you aren't getting changed, dude." He said, as he began taking his shirt off. Sammy felt himself blush.

"Well, uhh… I-I-I…" Sammy said, trying to come up with a good excuse as he was still blushing. Rylan still looked at him, strangely as he continued changing in front of him. "I-I-I h-h-have a t-t-thing against changing in f-f-front of p-people." Sammy stuttered out. "Especially guys."

Rylan nodded, understanding. "Well, they have some restrooms over there if you need to change in public." Rylan said, pointing to the restrooms at the far end of the locker room. Sammy looked at it, and sighed. He looked at Rylan, as he started to take off his pants, and he sped walked into the restroom, so he wouldn't see. He put his hand on his chest, and could feel his heart, beating rapidly.

"_Why did I have to be born a girl?_" Sammy mentally thought.

Besides Sammy, George also had a problem changing, as he disliked changing in public.

"What's wrong, dude?" Freddy asked, walking over, while putting on his white t-shirt. George looked at him, a bit pink in his face.

"I hate taking my shirt off." George said. Freddy looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't like people staring at my body." George answered. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we're all guys here and I think they could honestly care less what you look underneath your clothes." Freddy said, reassuring him. "I mean, you room with Jasper, right? You don't have any problem changing with him in the room, do you?"

"I always s-send him out of the room when I-I-I have to change." George said, stuttering now. Freddy sighed.

"Would you rather I get in front of you then, so no one can see you change then?" Freddy asked. George blushed, but silently nodded. Freddy sighed and silently stood in front of him, as he quickly changed into his uniform.

"Thanks, dude." George said, smiling. Freddy rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem." Freddy said.

**Girls' Locker Room**

The girls were all dressing themselves in their uniforms, but some were still blushing as they felt a bit embarrassed wearing these in front of national television. Amy was angrily grumbling to herself, as she put her bloomers on, upset. No one could hear what she was saying, but they were pretty sure it had something to do with killing or maiming Chris. Kat and Rachel blushed as they put theirs' gym clothes. Kat wondered what Teddy would think of her when he saw her.

Kreena and Lila, however, had no problem wearing their outfits, as they complimented each other on them. Matylda looked at the two of them, and blushed as they helped each other put their uniforms on. She shyly put hers on, still blushing. Soon, she looked at herself in a mirror in the locker room, and looked away, embarrassed.

"Something wrong?" someone asked, coming up behind her. Matylda turned around, and looked as it was Leilani.

"Uhh… n-no." Matylda answered, stammering. "I-I-I just feel r-r-really exposed."

"You're not the only one." Leilani said. She then rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "To be honest, I'm only wearing this for the challenge, but any other time, I'd be too embarrassed to wear something like this." She said. Matylda looked at her, and smiled a bit, some of her confidence coming back.

**Back in the gym…**

"Well, its time to get this show on the road." Chris said, speaking to the camera. He raised one of his hands and a microphone appeared from above. "Attention all campers," Chris said, speaking into the microphone. "The time to start the challenge is now! Please report to the gym please." The campers, hearing the message from the locker rooms, walked out into the gym. Some of the boys looked at the girls, as they wore their uniforms, making some of them blush.

***confessional***

Nate: "I had to admit, those girls looked damn fine dressed in those uniforms." *he smirks*

James: "Charlotte actually looked pretty cute. The way she was blushing like that..." *he leans back in his chair, looking at the ceiling and chuckles*

Charlotte: *she's blushing, covering her chest with her arms, looking away from the camera. "…Damn you, Maclean…"

Teddy: "…Kat… and Fern…" *he doesn't say anything else, but his cheeks light up*

Fern: "Hmph. Boys are merely tools. That's all they ever will be. Which is why I plan to use them in this contest."

Kat: *Covers herself with her arms, blushing*

Rylan: "I always thought Leilani was pretty, but those gym clothes she was wearing, made her look cute. _Really _cute."

Leilani: "I don't know whether to thank Rylan for that comment or to hurt him for it." *she blushes*

Matylda: *She is blushing, but doesn't say anything. She quickly gets up and walks out of the Confessional*

George: *he's blushing, and he looks to be in a daze* "A-A-Amy…"

Amy: *she rolls her eyes* "All the boys here are the same: they're all perverts."

Frankie: "I'm a little embarrassed to be wearing this, but I can tell Sammy liked it." *she smiles, blushing*

Sammy: *blushing not only because of Frankie, but also because he saw boys undress in front of him* "…I'm so embarrassed…" *he keeps blushing, and eventually gets a nosebleed* "Oh shit!" *he runs off camera, covering his nose*

***end confessional***

The campers are shown in their respective teams, and facing each other on the dodgeball court.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot!" Chris said, realizing something. He looked to Chef, who was standing by a wall, and nodded at him. Chef smirked and pressed a button on the wall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, dozens of people appeared on the empty bleachers, cheering for the teams they were hoping to win. The campers looked at them shocked.

"Where did all these people come from?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Most of them are paid interns. The others are real-live fans from around the world." Chris explained as he was now wearing a referee's uniform. "We had a prize drawing, and the lucky ones got to come here to watch the game." Chris then held up his hand, and once again, the microphone appeared from above into his hand, as well as a spotlight on him. He cleared his throat, and began speaking into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, are you all ready for some drama?" he yelled into his microphone. His response was screams and cheers from the audience. "Good. Then let's get ready for some dodgeball!" he yelled. Again, the crowd cheered, as some chanted 'weasels', while others chanted 'ferrets'. Chris then pointed to Leilani and the rest of the weasels, holding onto the mike.

"On my right, being led by Captain Leilani and Co-Captain Rylan, the Wonder Weasels!" Chris announced. The spotlight went onto the weasels, as they looked surprised. Some of the weasels started waving, and blowing kisses to the audience, while others had a look of indifference on their faces. Chris cleared his voice once more. "And on my left, being led by Captain Lyon and Co-Captain Charlotte, the Fearless Ferrets!" The Ferrets smiled, and acted more or less the same as the Weasels.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?" Chris asked. "Captains, you all have three minutes to choose four players from your team to start things off for this round." The teams looked at each other, and huddled together to see who would go first.

**The Weasels**

"I'll go first, if it's no problem with anyone." Leilani said, as she looked at her teammates. "Does anyone else want to go?" she asked.

"I'm in!" Amy yelled, excited.

"Same here!" Terry yelled as well. Leilani nodded at the two of them, and looked at her other teammates.

"We need one more, then." Leilani said. "Javius, you don't mind going, do you?" she asked. Javius shrugged, as if saying, 'I don't care,'

Leilani smiled at him and then nodded to her teammates, as they were all confident they could win.

**The Ferrets**

"So, is anyone going to start us off?" Lyon asked, as he looked at his teammates. No one really looked anxious to go out there, and get themselves hurt.

"Guess I'll go in." Nate said, volunteering. Lyon nodded at him and looked at his team, wondering who else would go in.

"I'll go in!" Meredith said, excited, hopping up and down.

Evelien sighed, and volunteered herself. "Might as well get this over with." She complained.

Zach looked at Lyon, and nodded at him with a look that said, 'I'll go.' Lyon nodded at him, and walked with the rest of his team to the bleachers, while the four chosen stayed on the field.

"Okay, it looks like we have our two teams!" Chris announced on his microphone. "So, let's get this game started!" he yelled, making the crowd cheer again. "Because of the Weasels' victory in the challenge yesterday, they are allowed all of the balls first." Chris announced as Chef tossed the Weasels three balls. Leilani, who was in the front with Terry and Amy, caught two and passed one to Terry, keeping the other for herself. Javius, who was in the back, caught the last one, but threw it to Amy, who happily took it.

**Round 1**

After the Weasels had gotten their dodge balls, Chris blew into a whistle, signaling the game to start. Amy smirked as she threw a hard and fast ball to the other team, aiming for Meredith. Meredith ducked in the nick of time, but the ball unfortunately, hit Nate who was behind Meredith and wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh, and Nate is our first one out!" Chris announces.

"Ow." Nate said, as he walked off the court onto the bleachers, rubbing his head. Leilani followed suit and threw her ball at Zach, who skillfully jumped out of the way. He looked as Terry threw his ball at him as well, but again, he jumped out of the way.

"Zach easily dodges both dodgeballs by Leilani and Terry!" Chris said.

Picking up the balls, Zach tossed two of them to Evelien and Meredith, who was bouncing up and down, happily. Smiling, Meredith aimed her ball at the Weasels and threw it hard at Terry, who quickly ducked, making it miss him. Javius quickly grabbed the Meredith's dodgeball, and threw it hard at Evelien, in the front. Evelien looked and threw hers' at Javius, making both of their dodgeballs hit each other, eliminating them from this round.

"Ohh, double elimination!" Chris said, smiling as he was enjoying every minute of this.

Zach threw his ball at Amy, who got hit in the face, though she tried to catch it.

"And Amy is the next one to be eliminated!" Amy growled as she sat down on the bleachers, rubbing her nose.

"Alright, its two on two now!" Chris announced in the microphone. "Leilani and Terry of the Weasels versus Zach and Meredith of the Ferrets." Leilani and Terry nodded to each other as they both threw their balls at Zach, who caught Terry's and dodged Leilani's.

"And Zach catches Terry's ball, which means Terry's out!" Chris announced. Terry grumbled as he walked off the field to the bleachers. Meredith threw her ball at Leilani, who quickly moved out of the way, but was hit by Zach's who threw it after Meredith.

Chef blew on his whistle and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Leilani sighed, as she walked off the field and sat down on the bleachers, where some of her teammates congratulated her on a good game. Zach and Meredith walked off the field, as their teammates congratulated them for winning the match.

"All right, and that match ends Round 1 for the Ferrets!" Chris announced, making fans of the Ferrets cheer. "Now, Round 2 begins! Remember, if the Ferrets win this game, then the challenge is theirs! But if the Weasels win, then we will go into Round 3!" Chris explained. "Will the new players report to the field?"

**The Weasels**

"Who's going next, guys?" Leilani asked.

"I'll go." Rylan said, smiling at Leilani, making her smile back.

"I'll go, if it's no problem with anyone." Damion said. Leilani nodded at him.

"I'm up!" Lila volunteered.

"Well, if you're going, then so am I!" Kreena said, hugging her friend/lover.

With that, the four Weasels walked out onto the field. The crowd cheered for them as they all walked out onto the field.

**The Ferrets**

"I think I'll go this time." Lyon said, speaking to his team. "Who is else is going?"

"I'll go with you." Maddie said, making Lyon give him a thumbs-up.

"Me too." Freddy said, smiling at Lyon.

"Guess I'll go." George said, as James patted him on his arm, wishing him 'good luck'.

Lyon nodded to his three teammates and friends, and walked out on the field, confidently.

**Round 2**

The Ferrets looked as Chef threw the dodgeballs to them. Lyon caught the first one, while Maddie and George caught the other two. They looked at the Weasels across the field and prepared to throw them. George aimed and threw it swiftly at Lila, who dodged because of her gymnastic skills. Maddie followed afterward throwing it at Rylan. The co-captain of the Weasels ducked, dodging the ball. Lyon threw the last ball at Lila, but Kreena intercepted it and caught it.

"Kreena intercepts the ball, making Lyon the first one out in this game!" Chris announces, as the Weasel fans cheered. Lyon sighed as he walked sadly back to the benches with his team.

Kreena smiled as she threw her ball at the Ferrets, aiming for Freddy who ducked, dodging it. George, who was behind him, caught it.

"George catches Kreena's ball, which means she is out!" Chris announced yet again, as the Ferrets fans cheered this time. Kreena smiled sadly at Lila, and walked back to the bleachers. Damion threw his ball at Freddy again, and hit him in the head.

"And Freddy is eliminated with a hit in the head by Damion!" Damion waved apologetically at Freddy, who waved back as he walked to the bleachers, rubbing his head. George took Damion's ball and swiftly threw it back to him, hitting him.

"And Damion is the next one to be eliminated! How ironic." Chris said, chuckling. Damion sighed as he walked back to the benches. "It is now two-on-two once more with the participants being Lila and Rylan of the Weasels and Maddie and George of the Ferrets."

Maddie threw his ball at Rylan, who ducked again, but was hit by another ball from George.

"And the co-captain of the Weasels is eliminated!" Chris announced, which made the Ferrets fans cheer, yet again. Rylan rubbed his head and tossed his ball to Lila, as he walked to the bleachers. Lila smiled at Maddie, and aimed her ball at him. Maddie prepared himself, but looked as she instead threw the ball at George, who was unprepared as the ball hit him.

"And Lila eliminates George with a mind trick! How exciting!" Chris said, as he was really getting into the match. George sighed, as he walked back to the bleachers with the Ferrets. "It's officially one-on-one between Lila and Maddie! Who will come out ahead?"

Lila smiled at Maddie, who smiled back at her. His face grew determined as he held two dodgeballs in his hands. He threw both of them swiftly at Lila, who ducked the first one, and caught the second one, surprising Maddie.

"And Maddie is out, meaning the 2nd round goes to the Weasels!" Chris announced as Chef ended the game, by blowing on his whistle. The crowd cheered again, and Lila walked back to the bleachers to her team, who congratulated her for winning. Kreena happily planted a small kiss on her friend's cheek, making her blush. Maddie sighed, walking back to his team.

"Well, with wins from both teams, this challenge is forced to go into Final Round mode. But first, a word from our sponsors!" Chris announced. The camera fades out to black.

***Commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: Hello my friends and people who read the story. First and foremost, I sincerely apologize for how long it's taken to get this thing up on Fanfiction. I had it written out earlier. It wasn't done, but it was close to getting there. Unfortunately, my damn computer fried on me, and I lost all of my files as well as all of my work. If you've ever cried your heart out, then you know how I felt that night it happened. I had my computer sent back to the company to get fixed, and I didn't write anything for that entire week. But afterward, I got off my lazy butt and started writing again. So, if you think this chapter sucks, which it does I'll admit, then you know why. Feel free to hate me. I won't blame you.

Secondly, I thank all of you who sent my messages on FF on what your character plans on doing with the prize money if they win. This is not a promise that they will win; just asking what they plan on doing with it. I was a bit surprised by the responses. ^^ Thank you all, nonetheless. Lastly, I just wanted to say I may have more free time on this story soon. _ As soon as this damn writer's block is off of me. Anyway, I thank those who are still reading my story. And I hope you can forgive me.

Okay, that's enough from me. Back to the story! Later!

***end commercial***

The Camera fades back to the gym to show the two teams still sitting on the bleachers. Chris smiles as he is shown.

"Welcome back to TDIR, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Chris says. "It's time for the third round between the Ferrets and Weasels to continue!" A microphone appears from above and Chris clears his voice. "For the third and final match, I've added a little twist to it. All of the campers who haven't yet gone to the field are now on!" Chris announced. The Weasels all looked at each other, as most of them got up and walked to the field.

**Round 3**

"On the Weasels' side, we have: Matylda, Spencer, Skylar, Anna, Frankie, Jasper, Steve, Teddy, and Sammy!" Chris announced, making the crowd cheer. "And on the Ferrets' side, we have: James, Fern, Rachel, Kat, Charlotte, Coraline, Victoria, and Brooke!" Again, the crowd cheered. The Weasels looked determined to win. The Ferrets were also determined, but were worried as they were one player short. "Since the Ferrets have fewer people, it's only fair if another Ferret joins them." Chris said, as he looked at their team. Lyon looked at his teammates to see who wanted to go. Zach raised his hand, and Lyon smiled at him, nodding. Zach nodded back, and joined the other Ferrets on the field, which raised the Ferrets spirits' a bit.

"Okay, let's begin, shall we?" Chris asked, as Chef threw four balls to the Weasels, and four to the Ferrets. The balls thrown to the Weasels, were caught by Spencer, Teddy, Sammy, and Frankie. The balls thrown to the Ferrets, were caught by James, Rachel, Zach, and Charlotte. The two teams stared each other down, waiting for Chef's whistle to be blown. Some of them were sweating, a bit anxious and scared. Suddenly, the looked as Chef blew on his whistle, which started the game.

James threw his ball at the Weasels, not caring who he hit. Rachel and Charlotte followed suit as they threw theirs, as well. The Weasels all scattered not wanting to get hit. Spencer threw her dodgeball swiftly at the Ferrets, who like the Weasels, all scattered. Sammy threw his after Spencer, and looked as his ball flew at Coraline, who dodged at the last second. Frankie smirked as she only had her eye on one target. Aiming carefully, she threw her ball hard and fast at the one of the Ferrets. She smirked and smiled as the ball hit its target.

"And Fern is out for the Ferrets!" Chris announced as some of the crowd cheered. Fern glared at her sister, as held her forehead, which had a big bump now. Frankie waved bye to her sister, but her smile disappeared as Zach threw his ball swiftly at her, hitting her on the side of the head.

"And Frankie joins her sister on the bleachers as Zach successfully gets her out!" Chris announced. Frankie shrugged a bit, not caring, as she walked back to the bleachers, who congratulated her on getting Fern out. Picking up one of the dodgeballs that the Weasels threw at them, Coraline threw it randomly at the Weasels, which Steve easily caught.

"Steve intercepts the ball, which means Coraline's out!" Chris announced, as the Weasels and their fans cheered as they were in the lead. Coraline walked off the field, going back to her book that she was reading before the game. Steve yawns as he is still tired from the game, but throws his ball at Ferrets, who again scatter so they won't get hit. James rushes to pick up his ball, but is hit by Teddy with his ball.

"And Teddy's ball hits James, making the Party Boy is eliminated!" Chris announced, as the Weasels cheered as they were still in the lead. "So far, the Weasels are up by two! Will they prevail and get their third straight win over the Ferrets?"

"_Not if I can help it."_ Zach thought to himself, as a fire in him was now raging furiously in him. He was determined now. Picking up three of the dodgeballs, Zach tossed one to Rachel and Brooke. He put his hand up, and waved them to come over to him. They looked at each other, and walked up to him. He whispered something to the both of them, and they nodded. Zach smiled at them, and looked back at the Weasels.

"Oh, looks like Zachariah's got something planned." Chris said, noticing. "What will he do?" Zach smirked to himself, and then sighed, closing his eyes. He then opened them and suddenly, he swiftly threw the ball at the Weasels, as it Spencer in her stomach, who wasn't expecting it.

"Oh! And Zachariah easily takes out Spencer!" Chris announces. Spencer winced in pain, as she walked off the field scowling. Surprised a bit, the Weasels didn't notice as Brooke and Rachel threw their dodgeballs at them, as they hit both Sammy and Jasper.

"And Sammy and Jasper join Spencer on the Weasels' bench, which puts the Ferrets in the lead by one!" Chris shouted, making the Ferrets cheer. Sammy winced as he walked off the field holding the side of his head, while Jasper was rubbing his ear, which was red and hot. Steve picked up a dodgeball, and looked at his team.

"_So far, the only people left on our team are me, Matylda, Skylar, Anna, and Teddy."_ Steve thought. He then looked at the Ferrets. _"On their team, they have Zach, Rachel, Kat, Brooke, Victoria, and Charlotte."_ He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. _"We could easily win this if Zach wasn't out there."_ He then opened his eyes and looked at his teammates. "Guys, come here." He said, calling his teammates. His teammates looked at him and walked over. "Huddle up." Steve ordered.

"And it looks like the Weasels are taking some time to work on a plan. They're going to need one at this rate." Chris said, making some of the Weasels scowl at him.

"We can easily win this match, but we can't win if Zach is out there." Steve said.

"Yeah, we have to get him out, but he dodges everything we throw at him." Anna said.

"Exactly. Which is why we're going to…" Steve said, as he whispered to his teammates. They nodded, and then broke up, going back to their positions. Picking up the rest of the dodgeballs on their side, Steve threw them to his teammates. He looked at them and nodded, as they all nodded back. Steve then threw his dodgeball at Zach, who easily dodged. But he looked as the rest of the Weasels, threw their dodgeballs at him. He managed to dodge Matylda and Skylar, but was hit in the face and head by Teddy and Anna's balls.

"Ohhh! And Zach is eliminated thanks to a brilliant plan by Steve!" Chris announced, as the Weasels cheered with the fans. The Ferrets looked as they couldn't believe it and their hopes of winning, quickly plummeted. Zach sighed as he walked off the field, and nodded to Steve, who nodded back. However, he wasn't paying attention and looked as he was hit by two dodgeballs from Kat and Rachel in the face.

"And Steve is eliminated, as well!" Chris announced. Steve yawned and silently thanked the two girls as he walked off the field. Anna and Skylar picked up the dodgeballs and threw them back at Rachel and Brooke, who both hit the rivals'.

"Rachel and Brooke are out, putting the Weasels in the lead once again!" Rachel and Brooke sighed as they both patted Kat on the shoulder, walking off the field. Victoria and Charlotte picked up two of the dodgeballs lying around and threw them at the two rivals, who dodged. They picked up the dodgeballs and looked at the Weasels bleachers as they noticed Terry watching. He gave both girls a thumbs-up, which made them blush. However, they were hit on the side of the face by Victoria and Charlotte again.

"And Anna and Skylar are eliminated, putting the Ferrets in the lead once again!" Chris shouted. Terry looked as the girls were out cold. Sighing, he quickly ran out onto the field and picked Anna up, while Rylan and Jasper helped Skylar off the field. Teddy looked as he and Matylda were the only ones left. He looked as she was throwing dodgeballs at Charlotte, who continued to dodge, and throw them back, which she managed to dodge as well. Picking up a dodgeball, Teddy sighed as he threw it at Charlotte, who didn't notice it.

"And the co-captain of the Ferrets is eliminated!" Charlotte growled as she walked off, rubbing her cheek. Matylda picked up a ball and threw it at Victoria, who threw one of her own at the computer whiz. Like Javius and Evelien, they were both hit at the same time.

"Ohhh! Another double elimination!" Chris shouted. "It is now a one-on-one match between Teddy of the Weasels and Kat of the Ferrets! Who will come out ahead? The anticipation is killing me!" Brooke and Rachel looked a bit surprised as the two of them were out there. They looked at Kat, a bit saddened as she was facing her crush in a match. Teddy looked at Kat, a sad look on his face. Kat looked at him as well, the same expression on his face.

Sighing, Teddy looked as he picked up a dodgeball as the crowd was cheering for him. He looked at Kat with a look that said, 'I'm sorry'. Pulling back his hand, he swiftly threw the ball at Kat. They ball made impact, as she flew back some. Some of the fans stood up and looked, as did the campers. Kat groaned as she rubbed her stomach, holding the ball up. When the fans saw that, the ones supporting the Ferrets started to cheer as did the team.

"Kat intercepts the ball, which means Teddy is out!" Chris announced. "The winners of today's challenge are the Ferrets!" he shouted. The fans cheered loudly as the Ferrets rushed on the field to hug Kat for winning the challenge. The Weasels sighed as they lost. Teddy sighed, though it wasn't because his team lost, but because he was glad that whole ordeal was over. He looked at Kat as she was still being hugged by her team. She seemed to notice him, and time stopped between the two. They silently stared at each other, staying like that.

Suddenly, Teddy smiled and gave Kat a thumbs-up, which she looked surprised. She blushed, and smiled returning it. He nodded, as the two were happy.

"Ferrets, congratulations on your much-needed win!" Chris said in his microphone. He then looked to the Weasels. "Weasels, I will see you all tonight, at the Campfire Ceremony!" he said. Some of the Weasels patted Teddy on the shoulder for trying his best, but he wasn't listening. Kat was also being congratulated as she had won the challenge for them, but she also wasn't listening. Because they were too busy still remembering each other's smile at the end of the day.

***confessional***

Terry: "It sucks we lost, but that was an awesome game of dodgeball! I kinda thought Teddy would be upset, but the dude was just smiling, like everything was alright. I wonder if he's just faking it…"

Frankie: "Sucks we lost, but at least I belted my sister!" *She laughs* "I going to make sure I send a video of that to my friends back home!"

Fern: "Damn you Francine!" *she has an ice pack to her head as it is covering the bump on her head*

Zach: "Impressed by Steve, I was. Lazy, he is. But he knows how to use his brain when he has too." *he nods*

Steve: "I don't know what got over me. Maybe it was just the rush of the competition. I don't know."

Leilani: *She is writing something down on her hand. It's unknown what it says, but the names, 'Anna' and 'Skylar' are seen. She looks up at the camera, smiling* "Matchmaking…"

***end confessional***

Well, here is the end of Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed it and again, I apologize to all for how long it took to get out. A lot of struggle on the way; believe me. But its out and that's all that matters. Don't know if anyone has noticed, that I changed some of the theme song. Just added the four new characters in it, since I didn't want them to feel left out. Not sure I need to tell you, but just remember I need everyone to vote for who they want eliminated at the Campfire Ceremony, which will be up either Wed. or Thursday. By then, I _should_ have my laptop all fixed, hopefully. Also, when you get a chance, I need you all to send me what theme represents your camper. I'll need this for a challenge I'm thinking up. Probably won't be in the next chapter, but in future chapters to come. Anyway, as I said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote. Later!

P.S. Congratulations to those who are out of school and has passed on to another grade. I, myself, have finished high school and am heading to College, or the R.W., as my teachers call it. (R.W.=Real World)


	15. Elimination 5

The time for the Campfire Ceremony was soon to begin. The Weasels, who had lost the challenge today, were all seated on the stumps, waiting for Chris to hurry and show up. Most of the campers were anxious, as this was only their second time here, which was good, considering the Ferrets who had been here, three times already. Still, they would have preferred not being here at all. Rylan sighed, as he couldn't believe someone was getting voted off again. He, along with Leilani, wasn't happy someone was getting voted off again. If they could, they would have preferred all of their team members here. But that wasn't the way things were done. They looked at each other, and smiled, hoping for the best.

Chris soon appeared carrying his usual platter full of marshmallows. Many of the campers grew nervous as they looked as Chris, approaching. Chris looked at the campers and smiled, looking at them. Their faces were eating him up inside. He loved their faces, full of fear and worry, hoping someone they liked wasn't voted off. He loved those looks, but he had to admit, he did fill some sort of pity for them. Some, but not much.

"Well Weasels, you are here once again." Chris said, smiling. "I really thought you guys would have dominated that dodgeball game. I mean, you all had the stronger and more physical people on your team." He said, complimenting them, making some of the Weasels look at him, surprised. "But to be honest, I was kind of hoping you guys would lose, cause I was tired of seeing the Ferrets." He said, chuckling. The Weasels glared or scowled at him, getting rid of their previous thoughts about Chris being nice.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked. "As you can all see, I have a total of 16 marshmallows on the plate, but there are only of seventeen of you. The campers who receive a marshmallow are safe. But the one who doesn't receive a marshmallow, must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. Ever." Chris said, as he chuckled at the end.

"Starting us off, with no votes, we have… Frankie." Frankie smiled and grabbed a marshmallow off the plate, and sat back down with Sammy, who smiled at her, but blushed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Damion." Damion smiled as he took a marshmallow and sat back down on his stump, next to Leilani, who patted him on the shoulder.

"Terry." Terry released a loud 'yes' as he quickly took a marshmallow from the plate and it, sitting back down.

"Steve." Unlike last time, Steve actually got up and took a marshmallow from the plate. "Nice plan you used today, by the way." Chris complimented. Steve shrugged and sat back down, yawning.

"Jasper." Jasper sighed as he was safe, and grabbed a marshmallow, sitting back down beside Spencer.

"Rylan." Rylan smiled and grabbed a marshmallow, smiling at Leilani, who smiled back.

"Anna." Anna smiled and yelled out 'yay', as she ran and took her marshmallow, sitting back down beside Terry, who smiled at her.

"Skylar." Skylar, who was scowling at Anna, looked as her name was called and took a marshmallow, smiling. Terry smiled, giving her a thumbs-up, making her cheeks turn pink.

"Lila." Lila smiled and reached over from her seat, grabbing her marshmallow. Kreena hugged her, happily.

"Amy." Amy smirked and took a marshmallow from the plate. She sat back down and resumed listening to her music, which was on pause.

"Leilani." Leilani shouted out 'yes' as she ran and took her marshmallow from Chris. Rylan patted her on the shoulder, as did Damion. Leilani nodded and smiled at both of them, happily.

"Sammy." Sammy sighed, putting a hand over his heart to stop beating. He walked and took a marshmallow. He sat back down, and Frankie resumed using Sammy's shoulder as a pillow.

"Campers, only four marshmallows left." Chris said, making the remaining five, sweat a bit. Kreena looked at Lila, worried, while Jasper swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked worriedly at Spencer, who wasn't paying attention to him. Matylda was also sweating a bit, as she hadn't received a marshmallow yet, either. Javius said or did nothing, as he looked onward. Teddy swallowed in his throat, as sweat poured from his forehead.

"For the campers who had one or more votes… Spencer." Spencer sighed mentally and snatched a marshmallow off the plate, and walked back to her seat, beside Jasper.

"Kreena." Kreena yelled out 'yes' as she quickly took a marshmallow from Chris's plate. She broke it in half when she got back to her seat and handed a piece to Lila.

"Javius." Javius shrugged and walked, silently to Chris taking a marshmallow. He then silently walked back to his seat, continuing to look onward.

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night." Chris explained. The Weasels looked as the only ones left were Matylda, who was sweating up a storm, and Teddy, who didn't say anything, but was sweating a bit. Lila looked on worriedly at Matylda, while Kreena had her eyes closed and her hands together, silently praying. Rylan and Leilani looked between both Teddy and Matylda, also with a worried look.

"Matylda, Teddy. One of you has spent your last night here on Wawanakwa Island." Chris said, as the two of them had their full attention on Chris. Though he was keeping his stern and serious face up for appearances, inside Chris was laughing his butt off at seeing the campers' faces. "And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Chris stopped, leaving a dramatic pause. "…Matylda." Chris said, as he threw the last one to the Internet Addict. Matylda fumbled, but caught it in her hands. Kreena happily hugged Matylda, happy she was staying.

"Teddy, the Dock of Shame awaits you, man." Chris said. Teddy sighed, and looked downward as his hair covered his eyes. He got off his stump and walked to the hotel to get his things. His teammates, sadly watched as he left. "I know, this is always the saddest part of an elimination." Chris said, frowning, as he sympathized with the Weasels.

Teddy walked in his hotel room, and slowly started gathering his things. Zach said nothing, as he watched his buddy/rival get packed up. When he finished, he looked at Zach, who was saddened as well. They then gave each other a brotherly hug, and looked at one another.

"Miss you, I will." Zach said. "I enjoyed sparring with you." Teddy said nothing, but nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. It was a slip of paper that had been folded up multiple times. Zach looked at it curiously and then at Teddy.

"…Would you mind giving this to…Kat next time you see her?" Teddy said, his hair still covering his face. Zach nodded, and took the paper from his hand.

"I wish you luck in the future." Zach said.

"…Yeah, you too, dude." Teddy said, as he then walked out of the hotel room, leaving Zach alone. With nothing else, Zach sat down on the bed, and sadly meditated, as he felt the same as he did when he had lost Napoleon. Remembering the sad memory, tears came out of his eyes, as he didn't bother to wipe them away.

Teddy walked out of the hotel and started for the Dock of Shame, as the Weasels said goodbye and waved to him. Chris patted him on the shoulder.

"It was great having you, dude. You brought a lot of drama." Chris said. Teddy nodded and boarded the boat, as it started off. He didn't look back at the island, but his face was wet with tears.

"Goodbye…" he said, mentally.

**Hours later…**

After everyone else had gone to bed, a lone girl came up on the docks and sat down, staring at the lake. She looked at the piece of paper in her hands, and then at the water. Soon, tears started flowing from her eyes, as she continued sitting there.

"With another camper voted off of the show, much sorrow has been brought forth." Chris said, even though he wasn't present. "What will happen as a result of Teddy's elimination? Will the Weasels be able to make a comeback? Find out next time, on Total Drama Island Resort!"

* * *

*sighs* I really don't have much to say after this elimination. I was kinda surprised by the result when I saw them. I only check the results when its time to make a story. Its a shame too, cause Teddy was one of the guys I wanted to last longer in the story. Sorry to the creator of him; I promised he'd be longer in the story, but I guess I was wrong. But trust me when I say this, if he's not one of the campers coming back after they have been eliminated, then he'll be featured somewhere else in this story. Believe it.


	16. Episode 8: Search and Do Not Find

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the two teams in the gym. "The campers were forced to compete against each other in a dodgeball game. It was a very hard and very painful game." The camera shows many of the campers getting hit and hurt. "The first round was won by the Ferrets, as a result of Zachariah's martial arts and Meredith's promise to Sam." The camera shows the Ferrets winning the first round, and then goes to the second round, showing the Weasels winning. "The second round was won by Weasels by Lila as a result of her gymnastics training." The camera then shows the remaining campers who didn't go on the field.

"For the final round, the campers who hadn't competed yet were placed on the field, with Zach going again to make the teams even. It was a back and forth game, until the Weasels started to get the advantage." The camera changes showing Zach, who is now determined. "However, not wanting his team to lose a challenge for the third time in a row, Zach started to play hard, getting three of the Weasels out." The camera then shows the Weasels huddling together. "Sensing danger, the brainiac of the Weasels, Steve, had all of the Weasels shoot all of the dodgeballs at Zach, who was soon put out as a result of Steve's strategy."

The camera shows Teddy and Kat as the only ones in the game. "The game continued until Teddy and Kat were the only ones left in the game. It was thought Teddy had the advantage, but in the end, Kat won the game and the challenge for the Ferrets." The camera changes once more to show Teddy leaving. "The ceremony was a tearful one, as Teddy was forced to leave, after he was voted off."

The camera shows Chris, smiling in front of the hotel. "Today, the campers are competing in another challenge. However, I doubt only a few of them will be able to pass it. It's not one of my best, but I still like it." Chris says, as he gets a close up. "How and will the Weasels survive without Teddy? Will Kat be able to survive without the man of her dreams? Can my hair look any better than it already is? Find out today on the most exciting dramatic show you've ever laid eyes on! Find out today on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camera comes on, showing Wawanakwa Island, but there isn't much activity though all of the campers are awake. Because everyone was so depressed after Teddy was eliminated, Chris decided to give them all a break, by canceling their challenge for the day. The campers all went about doing their own thing, which was really nothing. Except Kat, of course. After Zach had given her the paper Teddy had written for her, she had done nothing by sat on the docks, staring out at the water with her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red from crying so much, but she didn't care. Brooke and Rachel looked at her with worried looks.

***confessional***

Rachel: "Ever since Teddy was voted off, Kat's been so depressed. She hasn't eaten anything, and she hasn't talked to anyone all day. I'm starting to get worried."

Brooke: "I can kinda understand how Kat feels to lose someone you care about, but I really wish she'd snap out of it. She hasn't moved from the docks all day. The only time she does is when she has to use the restroom."

Fern: "Hmph. I honestly could care less that Teddy's gone. I'll admit he was good-looking, but that was it. Though his elimination will require a minor change in plans for the alliance."

Zach: "I'm sad that Teddy's gone. Our room is so empty without him, and I have no one to spar with." *he sighs, and walks out of the room, depressed*

***end confessional***

Day quickly turns to night, and Kat is still sitting on the docks, looking outward in the distance. She looks at the paper in her hand, and reads it again for the umpteenth time.

'Dear Kat, I wrote this after the challenge today, since I may not be here after I made the team lose. I heard from Brooke and Rachel that you like me, and that you're curious about the girl on my arm. Just so you know, she's not my girlfriend; far from it, actually. She's my older sister, who was killed in a car accident a few years back. I was really devastated by her loss, and I think I still kinda am. But I've gotten over it for the most part. It still hurts thinking about her, but I won't let her death hold me back anymore. So you don't have to worry about me having a girlfriend, cause I don't. And I was wondering if you'd be mine. I know I'm not the most perfect guy in the world, but if you feel the same about me as I feel about you, then I think we could become an item, if you wanted. I hope we have the chance to talk more if I'm still here. If I'm not, then I just wanted to let you know about me. Signed, Teddy.'

Kat crumpled the paper again, as she could feel her tears returning, but she managed to keep them in. She looked out into the distance, upset. Why did he have to be voted off? Why did he have to be gone? He admitted his feelings to her, but she could never admit hers to him, now that he was gone. Fate was so cruel. Kat continued thinking these thoughts, until she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump. She turned and looked as it was Brooke and Rachel. She smiled faintly at them.

"Hey Kat." Brooke said, as she was holding something. "We snuck some pizza out of Chef's kitchen. You want some?" Kat shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." She said, frowning. Rachel and Brooke frowned, as well.

"Come on Kat. You've gotta eat something." Rachel said, persisting. Kat said, nothing, but continued looking down.

"We know you're upset about Teddy being gone, but sitting here and crying isn't going to do anything." Brooke said. "You've gotta cheer up. It's not the end of the world." Kat sighed, as she realized her friends were right and stood up, still looking down. She walked and sat down on a stump in the Campfire Ceremony.

"Alright." Kat said, as she smiled slightly. Brooke and Rachel smiled, and sat down with her, as the three of them began eating.

"Yo!" someone called out. The three girls jumped, and looked as it was James, carrying some cola.

"Can't you see we're having some girl time here?" Brooke asked, frowning. James looked at her, and rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry yo, just thought you might have wanted some soda and snacks to go with that pizza." He said, as the rest of the Ferrets showed up, carrying stuff they snuck out of the mess hall. The girls' looked as their eyeballs got big a bit.

"You guys snuck that all out of the mess hall?" Rachel asked.

"Well, actually George did." Freddy said, patting George on the back. George scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. The rest of the Ferrets joined the three girls, as they all sat around talking. After a while, they looked as the Weasels joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fern asked, with an arrogant tone.

"What's it matter to you?" Frankie said, back to her, as she was holding a bag of chips.

"Hey, where'd you guys get all that food?" Maddie asked.

"I snuck it out of the Chef's fridge." Amy said, smiling with a boastful tone. She then scowled. "It's just like him and Chris to hog all the good stuff; while he's feeding us that disgusting slop they call 'food'." The other campers nodded their heads agreeing.

"Yeah, so you guys mind if we join you?" Leilani asked. "Chris, for some reason, kicked us out of the hotel for 'maintenance reasons'."

"Sure." Lyon said, happily.

"Are you serious?" Fern shouted. "They're the opposing team!"

"I'm captain of the team, and what I say goes." Lyon said, frowning at her. Fern scoffed, and left it at that, knowing he was right.

"Yes, and besides, they are only are opposition in challenges. Any other time, we are all equal." Zach said, as he had his legs crossed, and was drinking some soda. All of them agreed, except Fern, as they all sat down and started eating the snacks that they had snuck out of the mess hall. They all sat around, talking with one another, telling jokes, and laughing. However, unknown to them, three people were watching and listening. One of them was watching one of the campers in particular. They quickly jotted something down and fled through the woods, unnoticed.

"Hey Leilani," Lyon called, as he finished digging into some chips. "I was just wondering, how come you always have that bracelet on your ankle? I noticed it on the first day, but I thought it wasn't important. But I always see it on. Does it represent something?" Leilani looked at him, and sighed, as she looked to the side. Lyon noticed, and his eyes got big. "I mean, if you don't want to tell me, its fine! I was just curious is all!" he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's fine, dude." Leilani said. "It's my big brother's ankle bracelet. He gave it to me before he left for the Marines." She explained. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at Leilani, their attention on her. "He left a couple years ago, so when I start thinking about him, I just touch my bracelet to remind me of him." She felt someone rubbing her back and looked as it was Rylan, who looked at her, with a sad look on his face. She smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Wow. I can kinda understand how you feel." Brooke said. "I think we all have something that is important to us, in some way. Mine would have to be my charm bracelet." She said, lifting her wrist, showing her bracelet to everyone. There were many charms on it, including: a dolphin, a peace sign, a tree, a tiger and an emerald heart. "My grandmother made it for me, right before she passed away, so whenever I see a charm I really like, I add it to my bracelet."

"I can relate to that a bit." Rachel said, pulling her necklace from underneath her shirt, and showing it to everyone. It was a dark blue string necklace with a dolphin charm on the bottom, similar to Brooke's. "My dad gave me this, before he died, so I always wear it." She explained.

"My item is similar to Rachel's." Skylar said, as she showed everyone her gold locket around her neck. In the middle of the locket was a big capitalized 'S' that obviously stood for Skylar. "My mom gave this to me before she passed away."

"What's inside of it?" Terry asked. Skylar shrugged.

"I don't know. It won't open. But I prefer that it stay closed, cause I don't want to damage or something." Skylar explained.

"My item isn't really all that special like all of yours is." Damion said, as he dug inside his bag for something. He then pulled out a brightly colored feather and showed it to everyone. "My mom made it for me when I was a freshman in high school."

"It's pretty." Anna said looking at it, as Damion passed it around. "Do you carry it around for good luck?"

"Not really." Damion answered. "I just like the beauty of it."

***confessional***

Leilani: "After that, we all just started talking about the things that meant the most to us. I think I started a domino effect."

***end confessional***

"My special item is right here." Terry said, pointing to his sleeping fox known as Kira on his shoulder. Some of the girls smiled at his sleeping fox.

"How long have you had him?" Skylar said, petting it.

"About a year. I got him when I was 14." Terry answered. Taking this time, Rachel and Kat quickly sketched a picture of Terry and Kira together in their sketchbooks.

"My item isn't really personal." Steve said, as he took out his bass guitar. "I just like this cause I like to play and make music."

"I can agree with you there." Rylan said, pulling out his guitar, and strumming some notes on the strings. "If it weren't for music, I'd go insane."

"You and me, both dude!" Amy said, hitting him on the back, making Rylan rub his back, while smiling at Amy, as she had on her MP3 Player.

"My personal item is this!" Meredith said, pulling her item, which made everyone stare at her, strangely.

"Your…personal item is a… gumball machine?" Kat asked, staring at her. Meredith nodded, and opened her mouth, which made several pieces of gum fly out into her mouth. The other campers sweat dropped, as they stared at her. Evelien looked as Zach pulled something out of his shirt, and looked as it was a necklace with a small gargoyle at the end.

"This was my grandfather's." Zach said, as everyone's attention was now on him. "It helped my him survive in World War II, when he was a pilot. He told me that he got in a lot of dogfights while flying, and this necklace helped him." Some of the campers looked at it, amazed and intrigued.

"How long have you had it?" Evelien asked.

"It's been in my family for generations. My grandfather told me to never let another person wear it."

"How come?" Terry asked.

"Well, I don't know if its true or not, but he said that if anyone who isn't from the Miyazaki family wears this, they'll supposedly be cursed until they give it back to the rightful heir." Zach explained.

As the campers continued talking and telling stories about their items, they listened as the loudspeakers in camp came on.

"Attention campers," Chris called. "The maintenance done to the hotel is now complete. Feel free to return to your hotel rooms at anytime. Thank you and good night." He said, as the loudspeaker then cut off. Not saying anything, Javius silently got up and started walking in the direction of the hotel.

"Well, Mr. Quiet's got the right idea." Amy said, standing up. "I'm hitting the sack. Later." She said, walking off.

"As am I." Steve said, yawning. "Until next time." He said, as he walked away with Amy and Javius.

"Yeah, it is kind of late." Lyon said, yawning. One by one, the campers slowly got up and headed for the hotel to get to bed. Because Heaven knows, they'll probably need it for tomorrow. Which they will…

**The next morning…**

The campers were still asleep as the time was 7:30 A.M. Unknown to them, they would all wake up feeling something isn't right. In her hotel room, Leilani was just waking up as the sun peeked through her hotel windows. She yawned as she got out of bed, and put her feet on the hotel carpet. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked to the ground at her feet. Noticing something, she pulled up the bottom of her pajama pants and looked with horror at what she saw. Starting to hyperventilate, she started searching for it, throwing things all around the room.

"Ahhh!" she yelled outloud, which unfortunately no heard due to the walls being sound-proof. Likewise, a similar camper was also searching for her most important item with little to no luck.

"Where is it?" she said. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Skylar asked, as she was now awake, thanks to her friend, who was throwing things all around the room.

"My necklace!" Rachel yelled. "The one I showed everyone last night!"

"You mean the one with the dolphin charm?" Skylar asked.

"Yes!" Rachel answered, as she continued looking around the room. Skylar looked at her friend, and then looked to the dresser, and looked as something wasn't there.

"Rachel?" Skylar asked a bit scared.

"What?" Rachel yelled, as she was still searching for her necklace.

"Where's my gold locket?" Skylar asked, making Rachel stop and look at her.

"You mean the one you also showed last night?"

"Yes!" Rachel and Skylar looked at each other and quickly started 'rearranging their rooms, searching for their necklaces.

"Aaahh!" Amy yelled as she started throwing things on her side of the room. "Where is it? Where is it?" Kat was sitting back in the corner of the room, scared out of her wits. She then nearly jumped as Amy looked at her, with demonic red eyes. "Did you take it?" Amy yelled.

"T-T-Take what?" Kat asked, scared.

"My MP3 Player!" Amy shouted. "I need my music! It's the only thing that actually helps to keep me sane while I'm stuck on this stupid island!" she yelled. But Kat vigorously shook her head.

"I-I-I don't have it!" Kat answered. "I-I swear! I never even touched it!"

"If you're lying to me, so help you, I'll…" Amy threatened.

"I swear! I really don't have it!" Kat shouted. Amy growled at her, but backed off, resuming her search. She looked at Amy and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled at Kat, who froze in fear again, as she was scared Amy may actually lose it and attack her. "Don't just sit there like some lost puppy! Help me look!" Amy ordered. Kat nodded, and reluctantly got up to help.

**Boys' Side**

"Ahh!" someone yelled.

"Dude, what the hell?" his roommate asked, as he was awoken by his friend.

"Steve, you've seen a small piece of silk around?" James asked, looking at his roommate, with a scared expression.

"No, I haven't. Now can you quiet it down, please? I'm trying to sleep." Steve said, as he threw the covers over his head, in an effort to block out the noise. But ultimately it failed, as James continued searching, making noise. Steve pulled the covers from up over his head, and scowled at his roommate. "Where was the last place you had it?" Steve asked, figuring there was no way he could get back to sleep now.

"I had it with me, last night while I was sleeping!" James answered, still searching. "Are you sure you didn't see it dude?"

"I'm positive, James." Steve said, searching his side, in case it happened to come over here. He looked on his dresser, but still didn't find anything. He continued looking on his side, until he noticed something was out of place.

"Hey dude," Steve called, getting James's attention. "Where's my bass guitar?"

Rylan continued looking around the room, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"You sure you put it over there?" Damion asked.

"Of course!" Rylan answered. "It's a guitar for Pete's sake, dude! There aren't many places you can put it." Rylan said, as he continued searching. Damion looked at him, and sighed. He dug in his bag, looking to get something out of it, when he noticed something wasn't right.

"What the…?" Damion said loudly, as he dumped all of his stuff out of his bag onto his bed. He searched through his stuff, but couldn't find what he was looking for. He then looked at Rylan. "Dude, where's my feather?" he asked.

"Feather?" Rylan repeated. "What feather?"

"My colored feather! The one I showed to everyone, last night!" Damion yelled. Rylan shrugged and resumed looking for his guitar, with Damion looking for his feather. Suddenly, the door to their room burst open, and both boys jumped, looking as Terry kicked the door open, glaring. The two boys looked as the bad boy walked in without a word, and started looking around the room, without a word. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he stomped out, leaving the door as it was. The two roommates looked at each other, and shrugged, before resuming their search.

"_Guess we're not the only one missing some stuff."_ Rylan thought.

Like the rest of the boys, one of the campers was also pissed because something of his was missing. He looked around the room, but still couldn't find it.

"_My books…"_ Javius thought, angrily. He continued thinking of where he may have put them. Before he could continue thinking, he heard the loudspeaker come on.

"Attention campers, today starts our sixth elimination challenge. Please report outside for details on it. That's all for now." Chris said, as he finished, chuckling. The campers did as they were told, some upset and some sad, as they were still unable to find their items. They all lined up outside of the hotel, and looked as Chris was standing there, with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris said, smirking. However, he was greeted with silence, as none of the campers were in the mood, talking amongst themselves, over their lost items. Chris scowled, and cleared his throat, which didn't do anything. Sighing, he pulled his whistle from inside his shirt, took a deep breathe, and blew into it, making the campers covers their ears. They all glared at him, which made him smirk.

"Now, that I have your attention, today's challenge is one that I will personally enjoy." He said, smirking.

"Don't you enjoy all the challenges you give us?" Damion asked.

"Of course." Chris said, as he started digging in his pocket for something. The campers looked as he pulled out some pictures, and handed each of them one. Many of the campers gasped, which was exactly what Chris was hoping for. "Yeah, I thought these belonged to all of you." He said, smirking. On the pictures were all of the campers' most treasured possessions.

"You stole all of our stuff?" Charlotte shouted. Chris shrugged.

"Honestly, I thought you all would have figured it out earlier." Chris said, smirking.

"How did you even find out these were our prized possessions?" Rylan asked.

"Simple, you all told me." Some of the campers looked confused, while others looked they were two seconds away from beating Chris to a pulp. Chris simply smiled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, all of the video cameras that were hidden throughout camp, popped out of their hiding places. The campers looked at the cameras, either surprised, shocked, or not caring. Terry glared at the show host, and grabbed him by his shirt.

"If you did anything to hurt Kira, I swear by my entire being, I will…" Terry said, threatening only to be cut off.

"Yes, and if you don't let go of me, I'll disqualify you, making you lose your chance for a million dollars, and you'll never see your precious fox again." Chris said, smirking at him. Terry growled and let go of Chris. "I know you're all upset, but hey, as they say, 'an eye for eye'."

"An eye for an eye?" Amy shouted. "Don't give me that crap! What the hell did we do to make you steal our stuff?" Chris looked at her and smirked. He reached in his other pocket, and pulled out a remote. Pressing a button on it, one of the cameras turned on and showed the campers sneaking into the kitchen, stealing Chef's food. The campers looked at the picture, surprised, and silently scowled at Chris.

"Like I said, 'an eye for an eye'." Chris said, smirking. "And hey, consider yourselves lucky. Chef wanted to do something for worse than the challenge I'm giving you today."

***confessional***

Chris: "Honestly, I could have cared less about the food. It's just the info from the campers that I wanted!" *he chuckles*

Chef: "Those kids should be getting on their knees and kissing Chris's feet! When I saw them eating my food, I was ready to blow a gasket! If it weren't for that info, I'd have each of them doing chores around camp by now!"

***end confessional***

"Now then," Chris said, continuing. "As I said before, your challenge today is to locate and find your missing stuff, which shouldn't be too hard, considering you all have pictures that show you where your stuff is hidden." Chris explained. "Oh, and by the way, this challenge is every camper for themselves, meaning that for today, the teams are officially broken up!" Some of the campers smiled at that, while others weren't so sure.

***confessional***

Fern: "We're no longer in our teams. This is a good chance to find more people to join my alliance." *she smiles, scheming*

***end confessional***

"You all have until sunset to find your missing item. The campers who are unable to find their items by sundown will be forced to suffer a penalty, courtesy of Chef." Some of the campers gulped as they could picture becoming a slave for Chef. Most of the campers looked determined, while others wanted to hurry up and get this over with.

"Well, happy searching campers!" Chris said, finishing. Seeing as he was done, the campers started rushing off in different directions of the camp.

**Leilani**

Leilani began walking around the camp, looking back and forth at her picture to find her wrist bracelet. It showed her chain being hung on a tree branch, somewhere around camp. She sighed as she continued looking upward at the trees, but found no bracelet. She sighed again, as she sat down by one of the trees, and looked at the picture. She felt tears come near her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She closed her eyes, as she silently prayed.

"_Brother…"_ she thought. _"Please help me…"_ She put her hand over her eyes, as she felt the sun hit her in the eyes. She then looked as she thought she saw a gleam in the forest. Running after it, she stopped, as she looked she was near the mess hall. She looked around, and there on the lowest branch of the tree near Chef's kitchen was her bracelet. Happy beyond belief, she looked around for some way to reach it.

Using some barrels, which were conveniently placed by the mess hall, Leilani jumped onto the top of Chef's roof, and looked as her bracelet was still an arms' length away. She walked to the edge of the roof, and put her arm out, as it was almost in her reach.

"_Almost…"_ she thought. She then looked as the wind picked up, and the branches started blowing towards her. She felt the bracelet in her hand, and smiled as it was in her hands. But she leaned a bit too far, as she fell off the roof.

"Ow…" she said, as she looked in her hand, and she her bracelet. Leilani smiled as she hugged it to her chest, and looked upward at the sky. _"Thank you, brother…"_ she thought.

**Zachariah**

Zachariah looked around camp, staring at it with deep, thoughtful eyes. He looked at the picture of his necklace. It looked like it was surrounded by grass, but this camp was filled with grass, and it could be anywhere. But there was something odd about this type of grass. It looked… fake. Not just that, but it seemed more like a cover of some sort. Zach jumped up on the roof of the outhouse, ignoring the smell. He sat down, and silently started meditating.

"_I've seen grass like that around camp, but where?"_ he thought. _"…!"_ Realizing something, Zach quickly stood and raced towards the woods. He stopped as he reached a clearing, and looked around to the ground. He continued walking, until he stepped on something. He looked down at the grass, as it looked fake. He reached down, and picked it up, proving he was right. Looking underneath, he smiled as he found his necklace. He tied it back around his neck, and sighed, as he walked out of the forest, unaware that someone was watching him, as always.

**The Alliance**

"Frankie was right!" Charlotte said, as she looked at Fern's personal item.

"Shut up!" Fern shouted as she hugged the item close to her chest, blushing.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Charlotte asked, looking at her, as she was red in the face. "I personally think it's kind of cute. Fern said nothing, but growled.

"_Frankie will pay for this…"_ Fern thought.

_**Flashback…**_

"What's your personal item, Frankie?" Sammy asked. Frankie smiled and pulled out her knitting supplies.

"They're nothing special; they just help me to calm down so I won't hurt anyone whenever I get upset." Frankie said, as she started knitting, eyeing her sister. Sammy looked at her as she knitted as Frankie expertly started knitting. He then looked away, realizing he was staring.

"What about you, Fern?" Lyon asked. "What's your personal item?"

"Hmph. And who says I have one?" Fern asked.

"I do." Frankie said, smirking at her sister. She then looked at the rest of the campers. "She keeps a little teddy bear with her when she sleeps, cause she's scared of the dark."

"I do not!" Fern shouted, denying.

"Actually, you do." Matylda said, putting her two-cents in, while typing on her computer. The campers looked at Matylda and then at Fern, who looked away, but had a blush on her face, from embarrassment. Some of the campers laughed at this, while others simply chuckled or smiled. Fern growled, but said and did nothing.

_**Present…**_

"_Damn it!" _Fern thought, as she squeezed her doll tightly.

"Hey guys!" Fern and Charlotte looked as Victoria walked up to them, carrying her sketchpad and magazines. "Look, I found my stuff!" Victoria said, happily.

"Congratulations." Fern said, sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Victoria said, smiling, not noticing her sarcasm. She then looked over at Charlotte. "You find your thing yet, Charlotte?"

"Not yet." Charlotte answered, still looking.

"_Useless…" _Fern thought. _"Both of them are utterly useless! I'm never going to get ahead in this competition working with just these two. I need more lackeys." _Fern thought.

"Her Charlotte," Fern called.

"Yeah?" Charlotte answered back, still looking for her item.

"Besides the three of us, is there anyone else in our alliance?" Fern asked.

"Hmm…" Charlotte said, thinking. "No, I don't think so."

"What about Meredith?" Victoria said.

"Oh yeah!" Charlotte exclaimed, as she realized. "Meredith's in it, but she hasn't really done much. Sam used to be in, but he got voted off."

"So, besides Meredith, no else knows about our alliance?" Fern asked.

"No, I don't think so." Charlotte answered. "Found it!" she exclaimed, as she picked up her rag doll. Fern didn't hear Charlotte yell out, as she was too busy thinking.

"_Okay, so nobody else knows about the alliance." _She thought. _"That's good for the most part, but I still need to devise a plan to get some more people to help me."_ Fern continued thinking, while Victoria and Charlotte were talking with each other on various things.

**Sammy and Frankie**

"Did you find your comic books yet?" Frankie asked, as she watched Sammy from up above in the trees.

"Not yet." Sammy said, as he climbed higher up into the trees. _"Damnit, what the hell was Maclean thinking?" _he thought as he climbed further into the tree. His picture had showed his comics being in a tree, and the background looked like it was near the mess hall. So, Sammy had to climb almost every tree there, but still he had no luck. He grunted as he looked around some branches and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Found them!" he shouted, hoping Frankie heard him. He reached over and grabbed them all, smiling. Unfortunately, the branch he was standing on, could only take so much weight, before it started to break. Sammy felt it, and looked at the branch.

"Oh no…" he said, before the branch collapsed under him. He screamed on the way down, and landed face first into the ground. "Owww…" Frankie saw this, and looked at him, as she run over.

"You okay?" she asked, worried. She flipped him over and put his head in her lap. She looked as he was currently unconscious, and she sighed as she started rubbing his head, waiting for him to wake up. She then took out her sewing kit, which she easily found, and started sewing waiting for Sammy to wake up.

**Javius and Coraline**

Since the teams had been broken for today, some of the campers took the time to get know more about some of the other members from the opposite team. Two such campers were Javius of the Weasels and Coraline of the Ferrets. Many of the campers who noticed them thought they were perfect for each other, mainly because they were two of the quietest campers on the island. They walked beside each other, occasionally putting a word in.

"So, do you play an instrument?" Coraline asked. Javius looked at her and nodded.

"What kind?" she asked, smiling.

"The organ." Javius answered.

"Oh, that's cool. I play the violin." Coraline said. Javius again, simply nodded, and resumed looking around for his books. Coraline looked at him, and sighed. She looked at her picture to make sure they were in the right place. She looked around, until she thought she saw something. She looked as she saw some books up in the branches, but they weren't hers. Taking a deep breath, Coraline jumped onto one of the branches, and quickly scurried up the tree, retrieving the books. She looked at them, as one of them was Romeo and Juliet, and another she never seen.

"Hey Javius," she called. Javius looked at her, keeping his usual expression. "Are these yours?" she asked. He looked at the titles, and silently nodded.

"Thank you." He said, taking them. She smiled and nodded. Javius did the same, and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" Coraline asked. "Camp is that way." Javius looked at her.

"We still have to find yours, don't we?" he said, as he resumed walking again. Coraline looked surprised, but then smiled, as she hurried after him.

**Nate, Maddie, Damion, Lyon, Freddy, and James**

"Dude…" Lyon said, as he looked at Nate.

"What?" Nate said, as he was sitting by the tree with a joint in his hand.

"How can you just sit there, smoking and act like you're not doing anything wrong?" Damion asked. "Better yet, how could you bring that to the island? Don't you know this show is being viewed by millions of people around the world?"

"Well honestly, it never slipped my mind, dude." Nate said. "I've been smoking for so long, I don't really notice or care if people see me. And to answer your first question, like this:" Nate then took a long a puff on his joint, and exhaled, releasing the smoke into the air.

"Nate!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Relax, dude." Nate said, smirking. "I don't see why you guys are getting all worked up. A lot of people smoke."

"Yes, but they smoke cigarettes. You're smoking cannabis!" Lyon exclaimed. Nate shrugged, and took another puff. Damion and Lyon sighed.

"I feel sorry for you when you get older." Damion said. Again, Nate shrugged.

"Don't worry. But then I'm hoping I'll know better." Nate said, as he took another puff.

"Guys, lay off him." Freddy said, trying not to start a fight. "If he wants to smoke, let him. He isn't hurting anyone." He then went back to writing in his journal, which he found with his friends' help.

"Yeah." James said. "And besides dudes, shouldn't you two be looking for your things?" James pointed out. Damion and Lyon realized he was right, and started searching again.

"Hey guys!" someone shouted out. The five boys looked as Maddie came running up to them, with a box in his hands. He stopped by them, panting. "I found my box of sewing supplies!" he said, opening it up. His friends looked inside, and cocked an eyebrow at their friend.

"Uh… great dude." James said, as he sat back down.

**Amy, Spencer, Jasper, and George**

"Why am I not surprised?" Amy asked herself, as she, Spencer, Jasper, and George stood outside of Chef's Kitchen, wanting for the overzealous chef to leave. They looked as he was dressed in his purple swimming trunks with a floatie around his waist. "Of course Maclean would hide our stuff in Chef's kitchen."

"You should know by now Amy," George said, equally annoyed. "When it comes to torturing and annoying others, Chris is at the top of the ladder." Jasper said nothing, but nodded his head, agreeing with him and Amy.

"Quiet you two." Spencer ordered. "You want to let Chef know we're here before we already sneak in?" George and Amy nodded, and continued looking around the corner, waiting for Chef to leave. When he did, Spencer looked back at her three comrades.

"Okay, we rush in, break open the lock, get our stuff, and then beat it, understand?" Spencer asked, making sure they understood. George, Amy and Jasper nodded and all four of them ran into the kitchen. Amy and George got to work, picking at the locks, while Spencer and Jasper kept a lookout for Chef or anyone else entering the kitchen.

"Chef's getting smarter." Amy joked. "He actually added more locks this time around. Which is good. I needed a challenge." George nodded, as he and Amy continued picking at the locks.

"You guys just about done?" Spencer asked.

"Don't rush us, okay?" George said, as he started sweating, while breaking open a lock. "This is a lot harder than it looks."

"I don't want to be here when Chef comes back." Spencer said.

"Don't worry." Amy said, with a smile on her face. "That stupid chef went swimming, so it'll be awhile before he…" Before Amy could finish speaking, the four campers stopped and looked as they heard the door to the kitchen open. Thinking fast, George and Amy ducked under a counter, while Spencer hid under a table. Jasper hid inside the pantry closet, but left it a crack open to see who was entering the kitchen.

He looked as it was Chef coming back into the kitchen, looking around.

"Where did I put that sunscreen?" Chef said, looking around, muttering. He continued looking around, until he eventually found it, and walked out of the kitchen. Jasper sighed and walked out of the pantry. The rest of the campers came out.

"Geez…" George said, putting his hand over his heart.

"Let's hurry up and get our stuff, before that criminal comes back." Amy said, going back to work on the locks. She and George eventually cracked open the fridge, taking their stuff with them. Amy hugged her MP3 player to her chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Amy said, talking to it. George looked at his phone, smiling, as nothing had been touched. Jasper looked at his drawing tablet, and held onto it, liking how it felt cool. Spencer currently had her iPod in her ears, listening to music.

The camera switches to Chris, who is watching the campers at a secluded area. He turns to the camera, smiling.

"Well, it seems like some of the campers are having it easy. But with time rapidly approaching, how are the other campers faring? Find out when we come back on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

***commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello, readers and campers! First off, just wanted to thank all of the campers so far who have sent me their campers' theme song. For those who haven't, please send it in when you get a chance. I need them for a challenge I'm thinking up. Secondly, I wanted to apologize if I got your character's personal item wrong in the story. I personally thought I did a good job, but its not my opinion that matters; it's the fans. Thirdly, I wanted to thank the creator of Leilani and Rylan for giving me an idea for my next chapter. You really helped me out. Thank you very much. ^_^ Finally, I wanted to thank the creators of Damion, Terry, Matylda, Fern and Frankie, Evelien, Zach, Leilani, and Rachel for constantly PMing to help me gain motivation. You guys are true pals, and true fans of the story, and for that I thank you all very much. You rock! ^^

Well, that's enough from me! Back to the story!

***end commercial***

The camera fades back on, showing the island, as always.

**Rachel, Brooke, and Kat**

"Can you reach it?" Rachel asked, as she was holding Kat up by her legs, while she was standing on her shoulders. The three best friends had found Brooke's necklace, and were not trying to retrieve Rachel's, which was on top of a branch, near the end.

"Almost." Kat answered as she was within reach of it. "Just a few more inches…"

"Hurry up." Brooke said, rushing her friend. "My arms are starting to fall asleep." Because the branch was too tall for them, they all had to stand on each other's shoulders' to reach Rachel's necklace.

"Almost there…" Kat said to herself, as she stretched her arm out to grasp it. "Got it!" She shouted. Unfortunately, she lost her balance, and she ended up falling along with her two friends.

"Owww…" the three of them said, as parts of their bodies were aching. Kat sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at the necklace in her hand. "Here's your necklace, Rachel." Kat said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Rachel said, as she quickly put it around her neck. She smiled and gave Kat a friendly hug, which she returned.

"Well now, all we have to do is find your item, Kat." Brooke said, as got up rubbing the back of her pants. Kat looked at her picture, which had her bracelet being taped to something. Her friends looked at her picture, trying to get ideas of where it may have been hidden.

"Well, it looks like its being taped to a wall, so we at least now its inside." Rachel said.

"And there's something white near it too." Brooke observed.

"Kinda looks like a toilet…" Kat said.

"So, its in the… communal washrooms." Rachel said, looking slightly disgusted.

***confessional***

Kat: "I don't say this often, but… I really dislike Chris sometimes."

***end confessional***

**Meredith**

"It's in here somewhere!" Meredith yelled, as she was throwing stuff left and right out of the boathouse. Tracking down where her bubble gum machine was, Meredith headed for the boathouse. Unfortunately, there was a lot of old stuff in the way, and she had trouble finding it, so she resolved it by throwing all of the stuff out of the boathouse.

"Gumball machine, where are you?" Meredith asked, in a singsong voice. "Eureka!" Meredith yelled as she found it. Opening it up, three pieces of bubble gum fell out and into Meredith's mouth, as she happily chewed on them. She walked out of the boathouse, happily, but stopped as she looked at Chef, who was scowling at her. He pointed back to the boathouse, and she looked at all of the stuff she had thrown out. She smiled innocently at Chef, and walked back to the boathouse, putting back all the stuff she had thrown out.

**Matylda, Kreena, & Lila**

"Lila, did you find it yet?" Kreena asked, as Lila popped her head out of the water. Lila happily nodded, and pulled out a glass container with a black laptop inside of it. Lila and Kreena had found their items with each other's help, which wasn't too hard. Kreena screeched and hugged Lila.

"Easy Kree." Lila said, laughing. "I'm still wet!" Kreena laughed with her, and soon let go. Matylda was sitting not to far away from the both of them. She blushed at the sight of them, but didn't say anything. Unfortunately, Kreena happened to notice.

"Aw Matylda, I'm sorry." Kreena said, hugging her friend. Matylda blushed, and tried to get away, but she wasn't doing a good job. Lila happily watched, but then realized something.

"Oh yeah." Lila said, and picked up the laptop, walking over to Matylda. "Here's your laptop back, Matylda." Matylda looked at the laptop, and then at Lila.

"T-Thanks." Matylda said, blushing. Lila smiled at her.

"Anytime." Lila said. Matylda blushed, but smiled at Lila. Suddenly, she felt herself being hugged by Kreena again.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Kreena exclaimed. Matylda again tried to escape, but eventually gave up trying, as it was useless. Especially, since Lila joined in afterwards.

**Rylan & Steve**

"You go in first." Rylan said.

"No, you first." Steve replied.

"No really, I insist." Rylan said, smiling.

"You can go first, dude. Really, I don't mind." Steve said, smiling back.

"No, _you_ go first." Rylan said, sternly.

"No, _you_ go first." Steve said back, also sternly.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

The two of them had located where their items were, but the problem was, that their items were inside a dark cave.

"I'm not going in there." Rylan said.

"Well, neither am I." Steve said back.

"Then I guess we're not getting our guitars back."

"Guess so."

The two of them stood outside the entrance to the cave, just waiting. Nothing happened, until two of them heard a sound. Rylan looked at Steve.

"Dude, was that your stomach?" Rylan asked.

Steve did nothing but groan.

"Dude, just go in!" Steve yelled. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get something to eat."

"Why do _I_ have to go in first?" Rylan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Steve answered.

"I'm the co-captain of the Weasels, so you should listen to me."

"Okay, first of all, this challenge doesn't have us in teams, so your order is obsolete. Secondly, you can't do anything without Leilani agreeing with you, remember?"

Rylan was shut up by Steve's logic, but still refused to enter the cave. Steve groaned again.

"Alright fine." Steve said, finally. "How about we _both_ go in, get our instruments, and then run out at the same time?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Rylan said, smiling.

"Fine, we'll go on the count of three. 1…2…"

"Wait." Rylan said.

"What is it?" Steve asked, annoyed.

"How do I know you'll actually run in with me?" Rylan asked, looking at Steve suspiciously.

"Trust me, dude." Steve said. "I honestly just want to get this over with. Promise."

"Fine."

"Okay, on the count of three. 1…2…3!"

Steve shouted, as both of them ran in the cave. It was completely dark in there, and the two of them had a hard time seeing.

"Steve?" Rylan called.

"What?" Steve answered.

"Can you see anything?" Rylan asked.

"Can you?"

"No."

"Okay then." The two of them started feeling around the cave, trying to find their instruments, or something.

"Dude, I think I found something." Rylan said as he was touching something, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, he heard a growling sound, and his blood froze.

"Uhh… Steve, please tell me that was your stomach again." Rylan asked, scared.

"No." Steve answered. "That was the…bear!"

Suddenly, the two of them started running out of the cave screaming, as a brown grizzly bear started chasing after them.

"Damnit Rylan, why'd you have to wake the bear up?" Steve yelled, running.

"I wasn't trying to!" Rylan yelled. "I was feeling around for something!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you woke it up!"

"Just shut up, and keep running!" The two continued running, as the bear chased after them, roaring.

**Terry**

"When I get my hands on that rotten game show host…" Terry said to himself, as he was climbing up the highest point in all of Camp Wawanakwa. "What the hell was he thinking when he put Kira on this side of the cliff?" Terry had found out that Chris had put Kira in a cage on the cliff. Unfortunately, the cage was put on the other side of the cliff, which meant Terry would have to climb up to the cage. Terry continued grumbling as he climbed, but stopped as he heard barking from further up.

"Kira?" Terry questioned, as he continued climbing, but nearly slipped on a rock. Holding on for dear life, Terry sighed as he stayed up right. _"I could have stayed back home for this crap…"_ he thought. As he climbed up more, he looked as he saw the cage in view.

"Kira!" he called, pulling up more. Kira barked in response. "Hold on, girl!" he said as he reached her cage, which was thankfully a little bigger for than it needed to be. Terry smiled as he saw Kira run up to him from the cage. "Give me a second to pick this lock, k?" he asked, as he got to work on it. He grunted, as he was having some difficulty with it. "Almost…" he said, still picking at it. Unfortunately, one of his tools fell in the water, while he was using it. "Damn it!" he complained, cursing. He looked at the cage, and glared.

"Oh, f*ck it." He said to himself, as he grabbed hold of the bars. Pulling hard on them, Terry growled as he pulled the bars apart, making a hole big enough for Kira to get through. Kira leapt through and jumped on Terry's head. Terry smiled and started climbed the cliff to the very top. He sighed as he made it, and collapsed, exhausted. Kira came over and started licking him on the face. Terry smiled and started petting Kira on the head, as the two of them, stared at the sky.

**Evelien and Zachariah**

"So, you're sure its around here somewhere?" Evelien asked. Zach nodded. Evelien wasn't having much progress finding her MP3 player, since it wasn't hidden with Amy's and Spencer's in Chef's fridge. With sunset approaching, Zach realized Evelien didn't have much time left. Deciding to help, Zach and Evelien started to search around the Campfire Ceremony.

"It's the only place in camp you haven't searched yet, right?" Zach asked. Evelien nodded. "Alright then." Zach said, and started looking. Naturally, Evelien helped him.

"Hey Zach," Evelien called out to him.

"Hmm?" Zach looked at her.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question, but just wondering, why are you helping me?" Evelien asked. Zach looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I thought you'd wanted to be left alone, especially after what happened to your pet monkey." Zach said nothing, but looked away.

"One doesn't have to do with the other." He said. "Yes, I'm sad Napoleon is gone. In fact, I'm wondering how he was eliminated." He then looked at Evelien. "But one shouldn't waste their time on losses. Napoleon wouldn't want me to be upset at his loss, so I won't." Zach then walked over and put his hand on Evelien's shoulder.

"And to answer your question, I'm not sure why." Zach answered. "I guess I'm doing it because I want to. But maybe the real reason is because you seem like a nice person. You're an… important person to me, and…I guess I… like you, a bit." Zach said, his face turning red a bit. However, his face was nothing compared to how Evelien's looked. The two stayed like that for some time, before Zach realized they were wasting time. "Come on, we better find your thing." Zach advised. Evelien slowly nodded, and resumed searching.

***confessional***

Zach: "Did I mean what I said to Evelien? Maybe. She _is_ an important person to me. And I do feel something for her. Love… is truly a weird thing."

Evelien: *she places her hand on her shoulder where Zach put his hand. "He said… I'm an important person…" *she blushes, her hand still on her shoulder*

***end confessional***

**Skylar and Anna**

Skylar growled as she was crawling on the ground through the bushes.

"I'm going to find that thing even if it kills me." Skylar said to herself, as she continued crawling through the bushes in the forest. Her locket in the picture was surrounded by leaves and branches, like many of the others were. Hers however, was shown on the ground, meaning it must have been somewhere in the bushes. Unfortunately, Skylar had limited luck finding it, and she was receiving many scratches as a result of the branches that were loose and hanging. Not to mention her body was covered with mud and scum, from walking around on the ground.

"Damn it, where is it?" Skylar shouted, still searching.

"Where's what?" someone asked. Skylar looked up, and saw the last person she wanted to see: Anna.

"Beat it. I'm not in the mood." Skylar ordered.

"Are you searching for something?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm just crawling on the ground for no good reason, cause I enjoy getting dirty." Skylar said, sarcastically.

"Really? That's not a very good hobby." Anna said, playing along.

"Will you get lost? I just said I'm not in the mood!" Skylar said, going back to looking. Anna sighed and pulled out something from her pocket.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Anna asked, showing the thing in her hand. Skylar looked up and saw what she was looking for.

"Give me that!" Skylar said, as she snatched from Anna's hand and held it to her hand. Anna shrugged, and began to walk off. Skylar immediately felt bad, and looked at Anna.

"Wait." Skylar said, as she stood up, though it was a bit hard as her legs were sore. "Sorry for snapping at you." She said, apologizing. Anna smiled, not really expecting.

"No problem." Anna said, accepting her apology. Skylar looked at her, and scowled.

"But don't think this changes anything between us." Skylar reminded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Anna said.

"Good." With that, Skylar walked off, putting her gold locket back around her neck. Anna smiled behind Skylar's back, and followed her back to camp.

**Sunset…**

As the sun was now setting, the campers were all lining up to show their item to Chris. Unfortunately, Rylan and Steve failed to get their guitars back in time, due to running from the bear for so long.

"Well, it looks like all, but two of you manage to get your items back." Chris said. "Nicely done, campers. Nicely done. Unfortunately though, one of you will be voted off tonight by the other campers. I expect to see you all tonight at the Campfire Ceremony. Until then, you all have free time." Chris said, giving the campers a break, which they needed. "And most of you could use it, since most of you stink!" he said, eyeing Kat who now smelly from going in the bathroom, and Skylar, who was still dirty from crawling on the ground.

Chris chuckled as he started walking away, leaving the campers. The campers ignored them, glad to have all of their stuff back. Steve and Rylan looked at each other, and sighed as they went to go get changed, their clothes being shredded, because of that uncalled for 'bear attack'.

* * *

Well, that was Episode Eight everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if I got your character's item wrong. I wanted to hurry up and get this chapter over with, cause I wanted it done by Tuesday, since that's my friend's B-Day. As usual, remember to vote in the poll or PM me. I thank those who have remembered to vote, since your votes are important. Just a reminder to those who haven't sent in their character's theme songs yet, please remember to do so. If you don't, I won't be able to do my challenge that I have planned for the future. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if it seemed boring. The elimination will probably be up either Wed. or Thurs of this week. Until then!

P.S.: Sorry about what happened to Steve and Rylan, but I realized that the bear has gotten no showtime since the story began. He's one of my favorite animals in the TDI series.


	17. Elimination 6

The time was 9:00 P.M. as the Campfire Ceremony was set to begin. All of the campers on the island were seated on the log stumps. They had all gotten their personal items back. Even Steve and Rylan got their guitars back, after Chris had helped them get it back. Rylan sighed as he knew that he was probably going home today. Steve, however, didn't look worried in the least, for some reason.

Rylan continued looking down on the ground, upset. He looked as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and looked as it was Leilani, smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a little concerned. Rylan smiled, but it quickly faded, as he once again sighed.

"Nothing." He said, lying.

"Worried that you're going to get voted off?" Leilani asked. Rylan nodded, a bit sad.

"Well, if you do, I enjoyed our time together on the island." She said, smiling. Rylan smiled back, and then looked as he felt something on his cheek. He looked as Leilani laid her lips on his cheek, making him blush, as he looked away embarrassed. Leilani smiled at him, her cheeks a bit red. One girl in the back, smiled at this.

"_Well, he's making progress."_ She thought. _"That's good for a start."_

"Good evening, campers!" Chris said, as he approached them, carrying his usual plate of marshmallows. "It's glad to see all of you here, for tonight may just happen to be your _last_ night here. But I wonder which one of you will that be?" Chris asked, chuckling.

"Dude, just shut up and pass out the marshmallows, will ya?" Terry ordered. Chris scowled.

"Fine, be that way." Chris said, grumbling. "I have a plate of marshmallows here as you can all clearly see. However, I have one short; meaning one of you will not receive one. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive theirs' must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back. Ever." Chris said, chuckling.

"First off, with no votes we have… Kat." Kat fumbled as Chris threw her marshmallow to her, which she smiled at.

Next, we have… Lyon." Lyon caught the marshmallow, smiling as Maddie and Damion smiled for him.

"Damion." Damion heard his name and caught the marshmallow in his mouth, eating it instantly.

"Kreena." Kreena smiled and caught her marshmallow in both of her hands.

"Victoria." Victoria caught her marshmallow, smiling, as she threw it in her mouth, chewing.

"Nate." Nate had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, but caught his marshmallow in his mouth, still resting his eyes.

"Maddie." Maddie smiled and caught the marshmallow in his hands. He slowly chewed on it, as he listened to who else was safe.

"Rachel." Rachel sighed and fumbled with her marshmallow, catching it in her hands. She then put it in her mouth, as she and Kat smiled at each other.

"Javius." Javius wasn't looking, but caught the marshmallow in his hand as he continued reading his book.

"Evelien." Evelien caught her marshmallow in her hands, and smiled thankfully at Zach, who was looking at Chris, waiting for the next camper's name.

"George." George caught the marshmallow, and swiftly popped it in his mouth, so no one would take it.

"Anna." Anna caught her marshmallow, as she softly yelled 'yes', glad she was still in.

"James." James, who was talking to Freddy, held his hand open, and caught it. He threw it in his mouth, before resuming his conversation with Fred.

"Coraline." Coraline looked up from her book, and caught her marshmallow in her hand, as she smiled, before going back to her book.

"Frederick." Freddy caught his marshmallow, and put it in his pocket for later, as he and James continued talking.

"Charlotte." Charlotte heard her name being called, and she caught the marshmallow in time, as she ate it.

"Leilani." Leilani smiled and caught her marshmallow, but looked back at Rylan, whose name hadn't been called yet.

"Brooke." Brooke caught her marshmallow, but looked worriedly at one of the campers, whose name also hadn't been called. He, like Nate, was resting his eyes.

"Zachariah." Zach swiftly caught his marshmallow and swiftly threw it into his mouth. Evelien smiled at him, and he looked at her, making both of them look away from each other with a blush.

"Only a few marshmallows left, campers." Chris told them, worrying some of the campers. "Continuing, we have next with no votes… Lila." Lila sighed thankfully and caught her marshmallow in her mouth, as Kreena hugged her, happy.

"Sammy." Sammy looked up and caught his marshmallow, fumbling with it, before it rested in the palm of his hand.

"Meredith." Meredith released a loud 'yay' as she caught the marshmallow in her mouth, glad she was still in the competition.

"Finally, the last camper with zero votes… Spencer." Spencer had her headphones on, but caught the marshmallow in her hand, as she resumed mouthing the words to her song she was listening to.

"Now, onto the campers with one vote." Chris explained, as some of the campers started to sweat. Rylan swallowed a lump in his throat, while Steve was resting his eyes, not caring. Anna and Skylar looked worriedly at Terry, who also looked a little worried, as he petted Kira. Skylar, herself, was worried as she also hadn't been called.

"First up, we have…Amy." Amy caught her marshmallow in her hand, and popped it in her mouth. She then put her headphones on, listening to some music.

"Next…Jasper." Jasper looked up from his artwork, and caught his marshmallow in his mouth, coughing a bit, as the marshmallow temporarily got caught in his throat.

"Matylda." Mattie fumbled with her marshmallow, and nearly dropped it until Kreena caught it for her. She handed it out to her with a smile, as Mattie shyly took it.

"Skylar." Skylar fumbled her marshmallow in her hand, before Terry caught it for her, holding it out for her. She blushed, and took it from him, a bit happy.

"Frankie." Frankie smiled successfully as she caught her marshmallow. Sammy smiled at her, giving her a thumbs-up. She returned it, smiling.

"Campers, only three marshmallows left." The campers looked as the only ones who hadn't been called were: Rylan, Steve, Fern, and Terry. Rylan was now sweating, as he could feel his heart beating a bit. Fern simply looked annoyed as she was fixing her nails using a nail filer. Terry swallowed a lump in his throat, and scratched the back of his head, nervously. Steve continued resting his eyes, not bothering to wake up.

"First off, we have…" Chris narrowed his eyes and scowled, sighing. "…Terry." He lazily threw Terry's marshmallow to him, who glared at Chris as a result. Terry picked it up, and broke it in two, eating one half for him and giving the other for Kira. Skylar and Anna smiled, thankful that Terry was still in.

"Next we have…Steve." Steve didn't bother to move, but opened his mouth some. Chris rolled his eyes, and threw the marshmallow, which Steve caught in his mouth and chewed, before going back to sleep.

"Campers, we have only one marshmallow left." Rylan wiped his forehead, which was full of sweat, but his heart continued beating, no matter how much he tried to calm it down. Fern, who finished filing her nails, looked at Chris, smiling as if she knew she was still in the game. Rylan looked at Leilani worried. She looked back, also worried, but smiled at him.

"Fern. Rylan." Chris called, getting Rylan's attention. "One of you has spent your last night on Wawanakwa Island. Fern continued smiling, while Rylan was sweating more. Chris picked up the last marshmallow, and looked at Rylan. He sighed, and looked at Rylan. "Rylan, my man, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…" Rylan sighed, and stood up.

"Forget it, dude." Rylan said. "It was fun while it lasted." He told the campers, about to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Chris yelled at him. "You're ruining it! Sit! Now!" Chris pointed at the log stump, ordering Rylan to sit. Rylan, blinked at Chris, and reluctantly sat back down, embarrassed. "Now as I was saying, Rylan, I'm sorry to tell you this, but…you're still safe… for now." He said, throwing Rylan his marshmallow.

"What?" Fern yelled shocked. "You mean I'm voted off?"

"That's how it works." Chris said, shrugging. "Fern, the Dock of Shame awaits." Fern growled.

"Fine, who needs this stupid camp anyway? I hope it burns to the ground, along with all of you." She said, upset as she stomped away, upset. Frankie was still chewing on her marshmallow, but waved goodbye to her sister.

"Goodbye sis, you'll be dearly missed." Frankie said, sympathetically. "Not!" she finished. Fern growled at her, and got on the Boat of Losers, crossing her arms upset. Chris waved her goodbye, chuckling. He then looked back at the campers.

"Well campers, you all received a marshmallow, which means you are safe…" he said, before giving a dark smile. "…for now." Rylan smiled as he couldn't believe he was still safe. Leilani smiled and hugged him, making him blush once more. Some of the campers smiled at them, while the others started walking to the hotel. Steve, who was now awake, started walking with them.

"Oh yes." Chris said, realizing something. "Steve, Rylan. Because you two lost today, Chef needs you in the mess hall. Stat!" Chris told them. Rylan's smile immediately turned to a frown, while Steve looked annoyed. They both sighed and headed for the mess hall, while the campers watched them go.

The camera changes, and shows Rylan and Steve mopping up the mess hall, with Chef watching them.

"You missed a spot." Chef said. Steve and Rylan looked around the floor, confused.

"Where?" Rylan asked. Chef then smiled over and knocked over a jar of sugar.

"There!" Chef yelled, chuckling. He then began to walk away. "And when you're done, get started in the restrooms!" Chef ordered, as he walked out of the mess hall. Rylan sighed as he started cleaning up again, while Steve mumbled something about hating the camp and Chris…

* * *

Well, that was a shocking elimination, was it not? Sorry to the creator of Fern for being voted off. Thought she would have lasted longer, but I guess not. I hope you enjoyed this elimination and hope you look forward to the next chapter. (NOTE: Next chapter will NOT be an elimination chapter. It was something that the creator of Leilani and Rylan thought I should do, which I will, since it sounds like a good idea. The next chapter won't be considered part of the storyline, as I consider it a 'bonus chapter' of sorts. Sorry it seems boring once you read it. But the chapter after that, will be interesting, hopefully.

Well, that's all from me. Again, sorry to Fern's creator. Look forward to seeing if she is one of the campers coming back. Later! ^^


	18. Episode 9: Fear Factor

An overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown and Chris's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows all of the campers huddled together in a circle, speaking with each other. "The campers, both the Weasels and the Ferrets, eventually got together for the first time, and communicated." The camera then changes, showing each camper talking about their most precious item. "They soon started telling stories about what items were important to them, completely unaware that Chef and I were listening." Chris says, chuckling.

"The next morning, the campers woke up in a shock, as they found their precious items gone, only to find out that it was yours truly who did it. Really, could it have been anyone else?" Chris asks, chuckling again. The camera shows some of the campers in groups, or by themselves. "So, the challenge was for the campers to locate their item by sundown." The camera shows Zach, finding his necklace. "Some campers found their items, relatively easy." The camera then changes and shows Steve and Rylan running from the bear. "Others had it…not so easy."

"Since the teams were disbanded today, all of the campers were put up for elimination." Chris explains. "It was a very close elimination, with Rylan being the last of the two. However, in the end, it was Fern the Burn who was the one to sail away that night due to her poor attitude, and terrible disposition." Chris explains.

The camera then changes to shows Chris smiling with his hands behind his back, on the Dock of Shame. "Today, our campers face another grueling challenge. However, I wouldn't exactly call it 'grueling'. More like 'terrifying'. To _them_!" Chris exclaims, and laughs. "It should do well to provide us all with some instant entertainment." Chris then gets a close-up. "Which team will come out ahead today? Will the alliance between Charlotte and Victoria now go awry because of Fern, who is no longer here? Will I able be ever get more handsome than I already am? Probably." Chris answers, chuckling. "For these answers and many more, you'll have to stick around and watch Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

Chris and Chef were in their secret tent, Chef spying on the campers as they slept, while Chris was looking through some files. He looked frustrated. He was looking for… something, but what that was, was unknown.

"Argh!" Chris suddenly yelled outloud. "Damn it, I can't do this!" he yelled. Chef looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's yo problem?" he asked. Chris looked at his friend, still frustrated.

"I keep looking through the campers' personal files, trying to find something that they don't want us to know, but I can't find anything!" Chris complained. Chef reached over, and took a random application.

"What exactly are you looking for?" he asked.

"Anything!" Chris yelled. "Anything that will give us an advantage over them!" Chef narrowed his eyes, and threw the application back on the desk.

"You need to worry less about that, and more about what challenge you going to give them kids." Chef suggested.

"That's what I _am _doing!" Chris yelled. "The producers got on my case _again_ yesterday! 'Oh sorry, Chris. This show is lacking some sort of dramatic effect. You need to give something that will _wow_ the viewers.'" Chris said, mocking them. "What the hell do they want me to do? Light myself on fire?" Chef chuckled quietly.

"_Wouldn't be a bad idea…"_ he thought. He then looked over as Chris was still throwing his temper tantrum. He reached over to an application, and silently looked it over. He noticed something on one of them.

"Hey Chris," he said, calling his friend, who stopped complaining, and looked at him.

"What is it?" Chris asked. He looked at where Chef was pointing on the application, and Chris's eyes went big. He quickly looked at the other applications, and soon smiled, an evil smile. He looked back at Chef.

"Chef, my man, you never cease to amaze me." Chris said, complimenting his friend.

**The next morning…**

"Good morning, campers!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker, making some of the contestants groan, as they tried to drown out his voice. "Today is an exciting day, indeed! As you can probably guess, we have a challenge today! Make your ways to the mess hall for breakfast, where the rules will be explained. That all's for now." Chris said, chuckling.

Most of the campers groaned, as they were starting to get tired of the same routine everyday. Some of the campers were used to it, and decided it was best to just get it over with.

**The mess hall…**

The campers sat down at their respective tables, sighing at the breakfast Chef made, which was nothing more than old sour milk and rotten ham. As usual, the campers skipped breakfast, not wanting to eat. Frankie mentally kicked herself, as she picked at her ham with a fork.

***confessional***

Frankie: "Note to self: wake up earlier to make breakfast."

***end confessional***

"Good morning, campers." Chris said, walking in with his usual cocky smile, with his hands behind his back. "And how is our breakfast this morning?"

"Crappy." Amy answered.

"Not good." Jasper said.

"Bad." Freddy also, answered.

"It sucks, like you." Terry said, making Kira bark in response. Chris smiled at the campers' answers.

"Good, glad to know you all enjoyed it." Chris said, purposely ignoring the campers' remarks. "Because trust me when I say this, you're going to need it for today's challenge." Chris informed, chuckling.

"Which is?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Chris said, making the campers worried. He then looked around, until he found who he was looking for. "Hey James." Chris called, getting the party boy's attention.

"What up, dude?" James asked, walking up to Chris.

"There's a special someone here who really wants to meet you." Chris answered, making James and all of the other campers cock an eyebrow.

"Who?" James asked. Chris smiled at him.

"Step outside with me for a bit…" he said, leading the party boy outside. The campers looked at them as they left, some of them wondering what was going on, and others shrugging their shoulders. All of a sudden, they heard someone scream.

"Who was that?" Leilani asked.

"It sounded like James!" Charlotte said, as she rushed out of her sit and out of the mess hall. The rest of the campers, following. They looked and found James on the ground, with his hand over his heart, breathing in and out.

"What's wrong, dude?" Nate asked. James didn't say anything, but pointed to what he was looking at. Everyone looked at what he was pointing to, and looked at a Miley Cyrus standee. "Dude, it's just a Miley Cyrus standee. What's wrong with that?"

"I h-h-hate M-M-Miley Cyrus!" James stuttered out, covering his eyes. Chris stood near the board, smirking. "I can't stand anything about her!"

"Well, that's too bad." Chris said, as he looked at James. "Because unless you want the Weasels to have a lead in today's challenge, you're going to have to _hug_ the standee." Chris said, smirking.

"Y-You a-aren't serious!" James said, still scared. Chris chuckled.

"Well, then Weasels I guess you guys get a head start on today's challenge." Chris says. Some of the Weasels cheered, while others shrugged, and others still wondered what the hell was going on.

"Come on, James!" Lyon said, reassuring his friend. "It's just a standee. It's not the real Miley Cyrus."

"I-I-I c-can't!" James yelled, still stuttering, as he stared at the standee of the _horrible_ singer.

"Dude, you can do it." Nate said, reassuring his friend. "It's just a stupid piece of cardboard of a bad singer. Imagine how your bros at home are going to feel if you let a cutout ruin your chance at a million dollars." James looked at his friend, and realized he was right. James stood up, and looked at the smiling figure of Miley Cyrus. He then looked at Chris.

"All I have to do is hug it, right?" James asked.

"That's it." Chris said, nodding. James gulped, and closed his eyes, as he swiftly ran at the cardboard, and hugged it, tightly, before letting go, breathing heavily.

"Nice job, dude." Chris said, patting him on his shoulder. "Guess you have some spunk in you after all."

"T-Thanks." James said, managing to smile.

"Yeah, now just imagine if it was the _real_ Miley Cyrus." Chris said. James stopped breathing and collapsed on the ground, as he fainted. His friends looked at him, shocked, trying to wake him up.

***confessional***

Chris: "We would have brought the _real_ Miley Cyrus here, but her stupid manager was going to charge us 100 billion dollars. Yeah right! Even I don't like torturing the campers that much."

***end confessional***

"Since James was able to hug the standee, that's one point for the Ferrets in our challenge." Chris said. The Ferrets cheered at this, though the still didn't know what the challenge was.

"You haven't told us what our stupid challenge is." Amy said, scowling. Chris ignored her, until an intern slipped him a note. He smiled and looked at Amy.

"I'm glad you asked, Amy." He said, making her cock an eyebrow. "Cause I have urgent news! You're going into _space_!" Amy looked at him, shocked.

"What?" she asked now scared.

"That's right! And just imagine, while you're there, you'll meet all sorts of alien creatures." Chris said, talking about it. "And maybe you'll even get a chance to see a UFO. How exciting!" Chris said, and looked as Amy, was now hiding behind Terry, who looked at her strangely.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"I hate UFO's and aliens." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Terry shrugged, and then looked up, as something was blocking out the sun.

"What's that?" he asked, as something was approaching them.

"It looks like a…" Rylan said, as the thing was getting closer.

"…A UFO!" George called, as the UFO stopped above camp. The campers looked as the UFO was just hovering in the air, until a beam of light appeared, and two creatures appeared from the hovercraft. The campers looked in shock as they had oval-shaped eyes with big black eyes and were wearing spacesuits. The aliens looked around, until they spotted the campers. They silently walked towards them, making the campers move out of the way. Terry looked as Amy was still hiding behind him.

"You're on your own." He told her, as he moved.

"Hey!" she yelled at him, and then looked as the aliens stood over her, looking at her. Amy looked shocked and yelled outloud, covering her head.

"This isn't real… This isn't real… This isn't real…" Amy repeated to herself, as tears were coming out her eyes. The aliens looked at her, and then at each other, speaking in alien language. They then turned around, and walked back under their UFO, and were sucked back in it. The campers looked as the UFO then flew off somewhere in the galaxy, becoming a small star. The campers continued looking at the sky in shock, in silence.

"Okay…" Chris said, breaking the awkward silence. "That was totally unexpected. But seeing as Amy wasn't able to face the aliens, the Weasels do not get a point in the Scare-a-Thon." Amy looked at her team, and sighed upset.

***confessional***

Amy: "I feel so ashamed. Acting like that in front of the whole world. Man, I'm weak." *Amy puts her hand on her forehead, not looking at the camera*

***end confessional***

"Scare-a-Thon?" Kreena repeated.

"That's right, Kreena." Chris said. "In this challenge, you all will be facing your worst fears. If you are able to face them, then your team gets a point. But if you _aren't _able to face them, then your team doesn't get a point. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge, wins." Chris explained. The campers gulped, now scared.

"Speaking of which…" Chris said, pulling a video tape. "…Lyon. Nate." Chris said, calling their names. "I hope you two are in the mood for a horror flick." Lyon looked at Chris in shock, while Nate just shrugged.

"W-W-What's the m-m-movie?" Lyon asked, scared. Chris looked at the top of the video.

"It." Chris answered, making both Lyon and Nate's eyes grow big.

**Lyon & Nate**

"Your challenge is simple." Chris said, explaining to both boys, as all of the campers were in Chef's tent. Chef was currently hooking up a TV with a VCR. Chris then looked at Lyon and Nate, who were both sitting in some chairs in front of the TV, looking at it in fear. "You are to watch this _entire_ movie from start to finish. If you get out of your chair or attempt to leave the tent, then you fail the challenge. And we'll know if you leave. Wanna know how?" Chris asked, getting close to Lyon's face. Both boys shook their heads 'no'.

"Okay then." He said, as Chef popped the video in the VCR. "Oh yeah, and you also have to have the lights off." Chris said turning the lights off in the tent, making Lyon even more scared. "See you in two hours. Come on, campers. Lyon and Nate have a thriller to watch." Chris said, chuckling as he led the other campers out of the tent.

"Good luck, guys." Damion said. "I know you can do it." He said, as he walked out of the tent.

"Good luck, you two." Chris said, as he left the tent. "And remember…" Chris said, popping his head, back in the tent. "…we're watching." He said, threatening Lyon, as he finally left the tent. Lyon and Nate looked at each other, before they swallowed a lump in their throats, wondering what they had gotten themselves into…

**Lila & Damion**

"Well, while Lyon is watching the movie, let's resume with the rest of you, shall we?" Chris said, as he looked at the campers, trying to decide who he shall punish next. He then looked at Lila, who was talking with Kreena.

"Lila." Chris called out to adventurous athlete. "You're up." Chris said, smirking. Lila sighed, as she followed Chris to a spot in camp, along with the other campers. Chris then turned to Lila. "If I recall correctly, you're scared of being in small, cramped places, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Lila answered.

"Thought so," Chris said, smiling. He then looked at Damion. "And Damion, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you claustrophobic?" Damion didn't answer, but silently nodded, 'yes'. Chris smiled and snapped his fingers, and an intern wearing a dark hood, covering his face, brought out two large boxes, big enough for a person to get in.

"Well, here's your challenge, you two." Chris said. "You both have to stay inside these boxes for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Lila exclaimed. "We'll run out of air by then!" Damion looked scared as his hand was over his heart.

"Don't worry." Chris said, smiling. "Kreena and Maddie will stay here, and keep you both company to make sure you don't stay in there _too_ long." Lila looked at Kreena and Maddie, who were both smiling. Lila and Damion smiled back, but both looked at each other and gulped as they slowly got in the boxes. The dark-hooded intern closed the lid on them, and locked them, dropping the key in Kreena and Maddie's hand.

"Thanks dude. That'll be all for now." Chris said, looking at his intern. The intern nodded, and walked away. Kat didn't know why, but she thought she knew that intern from somewhere. "Well, we're all leaving now, you two. Kreena and Maddie will keep the time for you. Good luck!" Chris said, as he and the campers walked away. Kreena sat down by the box, looking at it worriedly.

**Steve**

"Steve, it is now your turn." Chris said, smirking.

"No way, I refuse." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"You're willing to give up a point for your team?" Chris asked, surprised. "Kind of a risk."

"I don't care. I'm not getting anywhere near a dog." Steve said.

"You're scared of dogs?" Amy asked. "Pretty wimpy, if you ask me." Steve scowled at her.

"This coming from the girl who was crying her eyes out when a couple of aliens suddenly appeared." Steve said, smirking. Amy blushed and glared at him.

"Dude, the Ferrets are already a point ahead of us." Rylan said. "We need you to do this for us."

"Rylan's right. And besides, we'll all be right here beside you." Leilani said, reassuring her teammate. Steve groaned, and sighed.

"Fine, bring out the dog." Steve grumbled. Chris smirked.

"Good choice." Chris snapped his fingers, and Chef walked out carrying a German shepherd, on a leash. Steve started to sweat a bit as he swallowed a lump in his throat. The dog sat down when Chef stopped walking, and just looked stared in front of it.

"So Steve, for your challenge, you must pet this dog on the head." Chris explained. Steve looked at the dog, still sweating.

"It doesn't bite, does it?" Steve asked. Chris cocked an eyebrow and looked at Chef, who shrugged.

"Not sure." Chris answered. Steve gulped and slowly walked up to the dog, extending a hand to it. He was now shaking, as the dog stood motionless.

"Come on, dude." Rylan said.

"Don't rush me, okay?" Steve yelled. He looked back at the dog, and his hand was now above the dog's head. He lowered it, and softly touched the dog on the head. He did it once more, and seeing as the dog didn't do anything, Steve sighed, relieved.

"Well, that's one point for the Weasels." Chris announced, making the team cheer.

"Thank goodness…" Steve thought. Suddenly, he looked as the dog sniffed his hand, and suddenly bit it, making Steve cry out loud, as he tried to free his hand from the dog's mouth. His friends pulled on him, and eventually his hand was free, but was bleeding.

"This is why I hate dogs!" Steve yelled.

**Kat**

"Well, let's see. Who's next?" Chris looking through the campers, until he spotted someone. "Kat!" he said, calling her. "You're next." Kat gulped and walked forward.

"So, you're scared of rabbits, right?" Chris asked. Kat nodded 'yes', now scared. The dark-hooded intern from before, walked near the campers, a small cage in his hands. Inside, was a little gray bunny rabbit. Kat yelped out loud, but quickly covered her mouth. The dark-hooded opened the cage and took the rabbit out, holding it in his hands.

"You're challenge is simple, Kat." Chris said, explaining. "Like Steve, all you have to do is pet the rabbit."

"I-I-I c-c-can't…" Kat said, scared. "It'll b-b-bite." She felt someone touch her shoulder, and she looked as it was Rachel.

"Come on, Kat. You can do it, its just a little furry creature." Rachel said, reassuring her friend. Kat gulped, and slowly reached her hand out, shaking. The rabbit, continued staring at Kat. Kat sweated, as she reached over, and petted its back, still sweating.

"Excellent job, Kat." Chris said. "You've earned a point for your team, congratulations." The Ferrets cheered, congratulating Kat. The dark-hooded intern, nodded at Kat, as he walked away with the rabbit in the cage. Kat looked at him, strangely, blinking.

**Evelien**

"Evelien, it is now your turn to face your phobia on national television." Chris announced. Evelien gulped, and walked forward. "You have a fear of bison, correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Evelien said, stuttering. Chris chuckled.

"Well lucky for you, we were able to rent a bison ranch on short notice." Chris said. The campers looked as out of nowhere a fence filled with bison suddenly appeared. Evelien quickly ran and hid behind Zach, who looked at her, strangely. "You have to touch one of the bison, if you want to receive a point." Chris explained. "But be careful; bison can be _very_ aggressive when disturbed." He said, chuckling.

Evelien looked as she was in the ranch with the bison, which were silently eating. Evelien slowly walked up to one of them, and extended her hand, trying to touch it. Unfortunately, the bison suddenly looked at Evelien, making her scream as she ran out of the ranch, jumping over the fence, and hiding behind Zach again. Chris looked at her, shaking his head.

"How sad." Chris said. "Ferrets, thanks to Evelien, you get no point this round." Evelien sighed, feeling ashamed. Zach rubbed her shoulder, comfortingly.

**Javius**

While the other campers were competing in their so-called phobias, Javius was silently sitting by the mess hall, reading his book. He looked at them, and could still smell Coraline's scent on it from when she found them the other day. He could smell it easily, though it was very faint. He shook it off, and continued reading.

"Hey Javius." Someone called out to him. Javius looked up at the voice, and the next thing he saw was a very bright flash of light. He screamed loudly, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust his eye sight. He opened them again, but just saw another flash of light. He once again, screamed, as he rubbed his eyes. Memories of when his brother and his brother's girlfriend played the trick on him, appeared in his mind.

"_Don't look into the light… Do not look into the light…"_ he thought. He could still feel the flashes of light, hitting him in the face, as he covered his eyes with his forearm, and kept his eyes shut. He felt a few more flashes of light on him, until they finally stopped. He kept his eyes shut, until his eyes readjusted to the light. He looked and saw Chris, Chef, and the dark-hooded intern with flash cameras.

"Sorry dude." Chris said, smiling. "But we figured this be better, than putting you in a room with bright lights." He said. "But on the upside, you just earned your team a point. Congratulations." Chris chuckled as he and Chef walked away, happy. Javius growled as he continued wiping his eyes. The intern looked at him with a pitiful expression, and then walked away.

**Maddie**

Maddie sat down beside the box that Damion was currently trapped in, still keeping an eye on the time.

"How much time left?" Damion asked, inside of the box, as he was close to losing it.

"Three more minutes, dude." Maddie answered. "Just hold on; you're doing great." He reassured him.

"Okay, but you could you talk to me so I know your there?" Damion asked.

"Sure. About what?" Maddie asked.

"Well, what exactly is your fear?"

"Mine?" Maddie repeated. "I hate clowns."

"Clowns?" Damion repeated. "Why?"

"I had a bad experience with one during my fifth birthday." He said. "He came up behind me, while I was opening my presents, and then he surprised me. His face just totally freaked me out." Maddie said, as he felt himself shivering as he told the story. Suddenly, Maddie looked as a miniature toy car appeared, and stopped in front of him. He blinked it, and it picked it up.

"Hmm." Maddie said, as he put the car back down on the ground. Suddenly, the car doors opened, and many clowns came out. Maddie gasped, as they all suddenly surrounded him. He looked at their faces, as they all were laughing, some juggling, and others squeezing their big red noses.

Maddie put his hand over his heart, and started breathing heavily. He screamed outloud, and started running from the area, with the clowns chasing after him, in their little miniature car. As he left, Damion wondered what was going on.

"Maddie?" Damion called. "What's going on? What's all the noise outside?" he asked, but no answer. "Maddie?"

Maddie continued running from the clowns, hiding behind the mess hall, panting.

"_Damn it, Maclean!"_ he thought. He looked as the clown car landed towards him, and a clown suddenly popped, squeezing his red nose. Maddie screamed, and started running away again. He looked at Lake Wawanakwa, and jumped in, not resurfacing. The clown car drove to the end of the dock, and honked its horn, until it finally gave up and drove into the forest, to parts unknown. Maddie resurfaced, breathing heavily. He looked as he heard clapping, and looked at Chris on the dock, smiling.

"Excellent job, Maddie." He complimented. "You successfully scored a point for your team. How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Maddie asked. "I feel like hurting you." He said with a scowl. Chris, looking a little bit worried, walked away swiftly.

**Terry**

Terry was sitting underneath a tree in the camp, resting his eyes. His fox, Kira, was in his lap, napping as well. He had his hands behind his head, and his leg on top of the other. He silently snoozed away, as he felt the sunlight on him.

"Hey Terrance." Someone called. Terry's eyebrows frowned as he woke up. He glared at the person who called him by his real name, but looked as he came face-to-face with a snake. He silently stared it in the eye, until something in his brain clicked.

Terry screamed, and put his hand over his heart, trying to calm down. Suddenly, he heard laughing, and looked at Chris, who was laughing out loud. Terry growled at Chris.

"Sorry Terry, I couldn't resist." Chris said. "Since you were unable to face the snake without screaming, your team doesn't get a point. Tough break, dude." Chris explained, smiling. Unfortunately, his smile faded, as he looked as Terry kicked him hard in the shin. Chris started hopping around on one foot, as he held his hurt leg. Terry growled and walked away with Kira in tow.

***confessional***

Chris: *Still rubbing his leg* "I swear, that boy has social issues! Ow!" *he continues rubbing his leg, in pain*

***end confessional***

**Anna**

"_Don't look down, Annie…"_ Anna thought to herself. _"Whatever you do, do not look down…" _She was currently in a swimsuit, and was being forced by Chris to jump off of the cliff she was on, into the water below. There was a small ring in the center of the lake, which is what she had to jump into, since it was considered 'the safe zone'. She had no problem with that. The problem was that if she didn't land in the ring, she was going to be eaten by a bunch of ferocious looking sharks that were in the water, so says Chris.

"Well, Anna are you going to do it?" Chris asked, smirking as he stood beside her. Anna scowled at Chris, and swallowed a lump in her throat. Sighing, she continued looking forward, and suddenly jumped off of the cliff. She flipped once or twice in the air, and kept her eyes closed, so she couldn't look downward. She suddenly felt water hit her, and she swam back up. She looked around, and looked to see she was in the ring. Anna sighed, thankfully.

"_Thank goodness…"_ she thought. She looked as Chris was rowing a small boat towards her, smiling.

"Nicely done, Anna. You just gave another point to the Weasels." Chris said, smirking. Anna looked at him, shocked.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Chris continued to smirk.

"A good host never reveals his secrets." Anna scowled as she climbed in the boat with Chris, rowing them back to shore. The sharks in the water, scowled as they had missed another easy meal.

"_Oh well, always next time."_ They thought.

**Freddy**

"_Man, its so dung boring around here…"_ Freddy thought. _"I wish there was some excitement or something that would happen…"_ he thought again. Fred was lying on a branch in a tree, staring at the sky with a bored look on his face. His hands were behind his head, while his leg was on top of the other. His eyes were closed, as he silently rested his eyes. He suddenly heard a roaring sound, and his ears perked up. He opened his eyes, looking around, but saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, he again closed his eyes, resting.

He soon heard the noise again, and opened his eyes. _"Okay, I know wasn't imagining it that time."_ He thought. He lifted his head, and looked in shock at what he saw. A man with hockey mask was slowing tearing down the tree he was sleeping on with a chainsaw. Freddy started breathing heavily as he looked at the man saw away at the tree. Freddy felt the tree move, and screamed as he jumped out of the tree, just in time, before it fell over.

The man chopping down the tree lifted up his mask to reveal Chef smiling an evil smile. Freddy was still breathing heavily as he looked at Chef.

"What the heck was that?" Chris said, as he suddenly appeared, looking at Chef. "Dude, I said scare him, not try to kill him!" Chef shrugged.

"Killing is scary." Chef said, making Chris stop himself as he thought about it.

"Good point." Chris said. "Nice job, dude." He and Chef gave each other some dap, while Freddy looked at them.

"Uhh…" Freddy said. Chris looked at him, and smiled.

"Well, seeing as how you managed to escape impending doom, I guess you earned your team another point." Chris told him.

"Uhh… yay?" Freddy said, not really enthusiastic about seeing his life flash before his eyes.

**Damion**

"Uhh… Maddie?" Damion called out to his friend. "It's been more than 10 minutes, dude." He said. "Can I be let out now? Please?"

**Leilani & Skylar**

"I… c-can't" Leilani said, scared as she stared at Chris, who was holding an obviously fake plastic gun that was painted black to make it look real. Skylar was beside her, near tears as she also looked at the fake gun.

"For the last time, you two…" Chris said, as he rolled his eyes. "It's not a real gun. It's just a water gun painted to look like a real gun. All you have to do is hold onto it for one minute."

"I can't!" Leilani yelled, as she ran away, crying. Rylan looked at her, and followed after her. Chris watched Leilani run off, and sighed. He then looked at Skylar, who was still struggling to take the gun from him.

"Well Skylar, are you going to take the gun or not?" Chris asked. Skylar looked at the gun, still near tears. Her hand was shaking, until she felt it drop like a lead weight.

"I-I c-can't…" Skylar said, as she dropped her head, not wanting to anyone to see her tears. Chris sighed, and threw the gun away.

"Well, since you and Leilani couldn't face your fears, the Weasels' score stays the same." Chris said. After which, he walked away. Skylar stood there, her mother's death remaining on her mind.

**Charlotte**

Charlotte was shaking as she slowly walked forward. She gulped as she saw her worst enemies before her: bees. She was challenged by Chris to get some honey for him and Chef from his private apiary. Where he got an apiary from is anyone's guess, but it was located behind Chef's Kitchen for some reason. Charlotte had on a protective bee suit to protect her from any unfortunate bee stings.

"Anytime, Charlotte." Chris said, a bit annoyed. Charlotte ignored him, and continued walking forward. She looked as the bees were all swarming around in the dark, little homes. Her hands were shaking as she lifted up the hood to their homes, and looked as the bees started flying out. Charlotte screamed, and covered herself, but looked as the bees didn't sting her or were trying not to anyway. They continued buzzing around her, not bothering with her. Charlotte sighed, and lifted up a frame from the bees' homes. She looked as it was filled with honey. She sighed, as she swiftly walked back to Chris and Chef, panting.

"Here." She said, forcing it into Chef's hands. Chris clapped his hands.

"Nice job, Charlotte." He said. "Now you just have to collect some honey from the other three homes, you neglected to get." Chris said, pointing to the other small, dark wooden homes the bees lived in. Charlotte looked shocked, as she looked at the apiary. "You do that, and the Ferrets will receive one point." Chris said, chuckling. Charlotte mentally cried as she walked back in the apiary.

***confessional***

Charlotte: *covered in bee stings while an intern is covering her with ointment for her wounds* "I hate that man."

***end confessional***

**Victoria**

Victoria sat down by the mess hall, waiting for Charlotte to be finished with her treatment. She looked up and saw Charlotte coming, making her smile.

"Hey Charlotte." She said, walking to her. Charlotte looked at her, upset. "How was your challenge?" she asked, smiling.

"How was it?" Charlotte repeated, as she had white cream on her face and arms, from where she was stung. "How was it? I'll tell you how it was! I think I'm lucky to be alive!" she said, upset. "I swear, after I win the million dollar prize, I'm filing a restraining order against that man!" she said, as she stomped away. Victoria looked at her, and scratched her head.

"_What's with her?"_ she thought. She soon felt someone tap her on her shoulder, and saw the dark-hooded intern from before. She then looked shocked, as the intern pulled out a small dark spider, as it crawled around in his hand. Victoria suddenly screamed outloud, and started running in Charlotte's direction. The intern set the spider on the ground, and it started instinctively walking after Victoria, catching up to her.

"Charlotte!" Victoria called out after her friend. Charlotte turned around, and came face to face with Victoria, who knocked her down.

"Ow…" Charlotte said, as she rubbed her stomach. She sat up, and looked at Victoria, angrily. "What the hell are doing, Victoria?" Victoria sat up, and looked as the spider was approaching her.

"S-S-S-Sp-Sp…" Victoria said, stammering.

"Huh?" Charlotte said, looking at her confused.

"Spi-Spi-Spid-Spi…" Victoria said, still stammering.

"Spy?" Charlotte asked.

"S-S-Spid-Spid-S-S" Victoria continued to stammer, making Charlotte scowl at her, as she was losing her patience.

"Spit it out, already!" Charlotte ordered, as she yelled at her friend. "What's wrong?" Victoria looked as the spider was almost there, and she quickly hid behind Charlotte.

"Spider!" Victoria shouted, as she pointed at the eight-legged creature that had stopped in front of the two girls. Charlotte looked at it, and shrugged.

"Okay, it's a spider. Big deal." Charlotte said, but Victoria was still scared.

"Squish it!" she yelled. Charlotte rolled her eyes, and instead of squishing it, she picked it up, and walked into the forest with it. She came out a minute later.

"There. Happy?" Charlotte asked Victoria, who smiled.

"Yup! Thanks!" she said, as she hugged Charlotte, who blushed, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me." She said, as she softly pushed her best friend off of her. Victoria continued smiling at her, until she saw that Chris was approaching.

"Excellent job, Victoria." He said. Charlotte glared at him, which he failed to notice, or was pretending not to. "Despite having some 'help'…" he said, looking at Charlotte, who was sending him a death glare. "…you managed to confront the spider, so you earn your team a point. Nice job." He said. Victoria cheered and hugged Charlotte again, who rolled her eyes.

The camera changes to show Chris standing in the middle of camp. "Well, we've certainly gotten things rolling with everyone's fear. We'll keep this drama rolling on when we return to Total Drama Island Resort!"

***commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the chapter so far, and I apologize if you're camper wasn't brave enough to face their fear or if their fear wasn't exactly right. ^^; I don't really have much to say this time, so you'll have to forgive if this commercial is very brief. But… I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter! Later!"

***end commercial***

The camera fades in to show to show Camp Wawanakwa. The camera flashes to show Chris, standing next to the lake. "Welcome back to TDIR. We are about to continue challenge, but before we do, a few adjustments must be changed to the camp. Take this lake, for example." Chris chuckles and takes out a small ray gun. He points it at the lake, as it shoots out a blue blast of energy. Suddenly, the entire lake is frozen solid.

**Zachariah**

Zach looked at the lake, with wide eyes, a bit frightened as he had a pair of ice skates on.

"Well Zach, you're challenge is simple." Chris said. "You have to skate on this ice for five minutes. If you leave the ice or fall into the water, you fail the challenge! And you might wanna hurry because at this rate, the sun is going to melt the ice before you even get on it." Chris chuckled as he finished explaining. Zachariah gulped, and then inhaled as he took in some air. He then jumped on the ice, starting to skate.

Chris smirked as he looked at Zach skate on the ice. He looked at his stopwatch, as he had four minutes and 30 seconds left. The ice was starting to form very small, but visible cracks on the surface as Zach skated on it. Chris had to admit that he was a natural as he flipped and jumped on the ice. Again, Chris smirked.

"Four minutes left, Zach!" Chris said. Zach didn't hear Chris, as he was in total concentration mode. Besides, he was keeping time on his own. The sun changed every minute and second that passed, as Zach could tell by his shadow. He could tell when a minute passed, because his shadow would move about an inch. So, he really didn't need Chris's help, though it was appreciated.

Zach looked as his shadow moved once more, while he was skating, meaning another minute had passed. He felt fear, and anxiety sweep inside of him, but he quickly shook his head, realizing he didn't have time to worry about what would happen to him if he failed. The important thing is that he _didn't_ fail, and win a point for his team. And he wouldn't be able to do that, if he defeated himself first, by worrying over nothing.

"Two minutes left!" Chris yelled. Zach noted and looked as the cracks on the ice were not visible as they started spreading throughout the ice. It started in the middle of the ice, and started spreading outward. But Zach stayed on the outer part of the frozen lake, knowing that it was too dangerous to skate near the middle. He looked out of the corner of his eye, as he was flipping in the air, that water starting to show. His face was still of pure determination, as he continued skating.

"One minute left, Zach!" Chris yelled, as some of the campers were also watching, some with amazed faces, and others surprised. Zach looked as the crack was now growing bigger now, and the ice melted, showing the water. He sighed as he continued skating, feeling himself lose breathe, as he was getting tired. He looked as he now had 30 seconds left, and the ice was still melting. Zach had to resort to jumping over the water now, so he wouldn't fall in. He had 15 seconds left, and the ice was almost gone! Evelien, who was in the crowd, looked on with scared face.

Zach looked as all of the ice was gone, as he had five seconds left. Planning big, he sighed as he skated on the last piece of ice he was on, and jumped from the lake back onto the docks were everyone was. He sighed, panting, and then looked as the campers were cheering and rooting for him. He smiled, and looked at Chris.

"Excellent job, Zach." Chris complimented. "Nice skate moves, you'll have to teach me sometime. One point more for the Ferrets!" The campers on the Ferrets cheered.

**Coraline**

After watching Zach skate on the ice, the campers went back to what they were doing until Chris needed them. Coraline was sitting near the Campfire Ceremony, reading her book in silence. While reading, she looked as she heard a boom off in the distance. She looked around, but saw nothing. Shrugging, she went back to reading. Coraline continued reading, until she once again heard the boom. It strangely sounded like someone was bowling. She froze as she thought it sounded like thunder, but she looked up in the sky, and saw nothing but white clouds. Plus, the sun was out, so it couldn't have been thunder.

She heard the noise once more, and stood up, looking around. She soon felt water on her, and looked up in the sky, as a dark rain cloud was hovered above. Her eyes growing big, Coraline gasped as she ran out of the way of the cloud, and tried finding somewhere to hide. As she ran away, someone smiled as he was using a remote to control the cloud.

Coraline panted as she continued running around the camp, trying to find a place to hide. Chris sat down in a lounge chair, smiling to himself as he continued sending the rain cloud after Coraline. He chuckled to himself, as he brought the cloud down, towards Coraline's head.

"What are you doing?" someone asked to Chris. He looked and saw it was Maddie, wearing a new set of clothes.

"Scaring Coraline." Chris answered smirking. "She'll run out of air before this cloud gets close to her." He said, turning back around as Coraline continued running. "Watch this, I'm going to make her think its dark." Maddie looked with a smile, but stopped as he thought about something.

"Hmm…" he said. _"Am I forgetting something?"_ he thought.

**Damion**

"Hello?" Damion called. "Can someone let me out now? It's past 10 minutes!"

**Kreena**

Kreena was waiting for Lila, as she was still trapped in the box. While waiting for time to be up, Kreena felt someone stick something in her neck.

"Ah!" she yelled out, but soon she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Her eyes tried to remain open, but they couldn't. Before her eyes closed, she looked as a hooded person was staring down at her.

"Ahh…" Kreena moaned as she started to stir. "...Oh…my aching head…" she said, as she put her hand on her head, shaking it. She looked around, as she realized she was still in camp. _"I must have fallen asleep…"_ she thought. She gasped as she realized something and looked behind her. "Lila!" she yelled as her box wasn't around. "Lila, where are you?"

**Lila**

In an unknown location, Lila was curled up in her box, softly crying to herself.

"Kreena?" she spoke, trying to hold back tears. "Anyone? Please help…"

**Rylan**

Rylan ran after Leilani after she had ran away crying, after the unfortunate gun incident. He looked as she fled for the forest, but still he couldn't find her. He looked around, panting as he stopped to catch his breathe, after running for so long. Still unable to find her, Rylan was about to turn around, and look for her somewhere else, but listened as he heard faint sobs.

Running to where they were, Rylan looked as he saw the Captain of the Weasels and his best friend, still sobbing.

"Leilani?" Rylan called to her. Leilani didn't answer, as she was still upset. Rylan blinked and sat down beside her. He sighed, and looked at her. He wanted to do something to help her, but what could he do? If he said something, it'd just be something stupid or something that would just make her more upset. But he wasn't just going to leave her here like this. The gentleman inside of him, couldn't and wouldn't allow that.

Rylan continued sitting down beside Leilani, until he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the dark-hooded intern from before. Rylan looked as the intern took something out from his jacket, and his eyes went wide when he saw what it was. It was a bag of huge cockroaches. Rylan started shaking, and looked in horror as the intern turned the bag upside down, and opened it, letting all of the little critters run free.

Rylan screamed and jumped up, as he could fill the insects starting to crawl all over his shoes. Leilani looked up and saw what Rylan was screaming at, and she jumped up as well, looking in shock at all of the roaches. She frowned, and started squishing some of them, as Rylan continued dancing, trying to avoid the roaches. Leilani looked at him, and despite the fact that she was still crying, she started to giggle and laugh. Rylan looked at her, as he temporarily stopped dancing.

"What's funny?" he asked. Leilani continued to laugh, but stopped as she looked at him.

"Sorry, its just that dance of yours was cute." She said, smiling. Rylan frowned.

"I wasn't dancing." He clarified. "I was trying to avoid these roaches. I hate them." He said, as he thought he could feel something crawling on him.

"I know, but it was still cute." Leilani said, smiling. Rylan frowned, but soon smiled with her.

"I take it you're feeling better now?" Rylan asked. Leilani looked surprised, but then smiled and nodded. "Ready to go back?" he asked. Leilani nodded, and they walked together in awkward silence. That was until Rylan felt Leilani slip her hand into his. He blushed and looked at her. She smiled at him, and he looked away, blushing. As the two walked out of the forest, Chris was there waiting for them.

"My intern told me everything." He said, speaking to Rylan. "I suppose you did well, since you didn't run away from the roaches or anything, so I guess I'll consider that a point for the Weasels." Rylan smiled. He looked at Leilani, who was frowning, as she seemed to remember about her challenge. Rylan looked downward, trying to think of something, until he looked as there was a cockroach on his shoe.

He screamed outloud again, and started dancing, trying to get it off. Leilani looked at him, and smiled at him.

**Spencer**

Spencer was currently holding her knees to her chest, and was rocking back and forth, as she was sitting near the hotel. She was breathing hard and was near tears. Chris had taken away her iPod, and so she was forced to be separated from it for two hours, and she was going through a withdrawal.

"Need… m-music…" she stuttered as she rocked back and forth, her eyes turning red from crying so much. She didn't know how much time had past, but it had been an hour since she last asked the time, so it could be assumed she had 60 minutes left. "Need m-m-music…" she stuttered again, still rocking back and forth.

**Matylda**

Like Spencer, Matylda also wasn't doing so well, as Chris had Chef take away her laptop, so not only did she not have Internet access, but she couldn't even do the usual things she did on her laptop. She didn't mind as much when Kreena took it away from her, despite Kreena keeping it from her longer. But the difference was, Kreena did that to help her fill better, because she was sick. Chris was merely doing it, because it provided entertainment, not she cared.

She was lying on the ground, sucking her thumb, with her legs up to her chest, in a fetal position. Many of the campers stared at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. All she knew was, if she didn't get Internet access soon, she was going to flip.

**Frankie**

Frankie gulped and was shaking in her shoes, as she stood in the middle of camp. Chris who was standing a few feet away from her, smirked.

"You remember the rules, right?" Chris asked, still smirking. "You have to stand perfectly still while that go-kart comes at you. If you move or try to move out of the way, then you fail the challenge, and your team will get no points. If you stand your ground, then your team gets the point." Chris explained. Frankie glared at him.

"So help me, Maclean, if that thing hits me, I'm going to rip you a new one!" Frankie threatened, making Chris back off. The go-kart revved up its engine, as it prepared to drive full force into Frankie. She gulped as she stood perfectly still. The go-kart then started and drove off, full force at Frankie, prepared to hit her. In her mind, Frankie told her feet to move, but her heart wouldn't listen.

The go-kart got closer and closer to Frankie, prepared to ram into her, but Frankie still did not move. Some of the campers looked on shocked or scared. Frankie closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, as the go-kart was now seconds before her. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the impact, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and looked as the go-kart stopped within an inch of hitting her. She sighed thankfully, and looked at Chris, who was smiling.

"Very good, Frankie," Chris said. "I honestly didn't expect you to stay put, but I guess I was wrong. The Weasels get another point added to the score!" Chris announced, as Frankie sighed again.

***confessional***

Chris: "Well, of course we weren't going to really hit her. Do you have any idea how much she could sue us for that?"

***end confessional***

**Lyon & Nate**

Chris stood outside the Chef's tent, looking at his watch. He then looked at the camera, and smiled.

"Well, two hours seems to have passed by." He says. "Let's see how the Captain of the Ferrets and The Womanizer are doing, shall we?" Chris walked into the tent and looked inside to see Lyon and Nate still in their seats. The movie was on the credits, meaning it had just ended. Chris turned on the light in the tent, and looked at the two boys. Both their eyes were glazed over, and they were staring in front of them, as if they were brain-dead.

"Hmm, movie must have been scarier than I thought." Chris said, as he took the 'It' movie from the VCR. "But seeing as how they managed to watch the movie without moving, I guess that's two points for the Ferrets.

**Meredith**

"Uh-uh! No way!" Meredith yelled, as she was struggling with Chef and Chris. "No! I don't wanna!"

"Meredith, please make this easier for yourself. And us!" Chris said, as he strained to push her inside a boxing ring that was put in the middle of the camp. Chris was forcing Meredith to box her worst fear ever, a kangaroo. "I told you, you just have to box it! It doesn't matter whether you win or lose to it!"

"No, I refuse! I don't wanna box it!" Meredith yelled, as she was still putting up a resistance, but was losing.

"Ah hell, I've had enough of this!" Chef complained as he energetically pushed Meredith in the ring. The kangaroo was standing there with boxing gloves on his fists, looking as confused as ever. Meredith gulped and tried to escape, but Chef growled at her, as he and Chef put on some boxing gloves for her. Chef then pushed her into the middle of the ring, as they kangaroo looked at her. Chef rung the bell, and Meredith gulped as she put her fists up. The kangaroo did the same, and they started swinging at each other, not putting any real effort into it. Meredith, for being scared of the kangaroo, and the kangaroo for not knowing what the heck was going on. Chris scowled at this.

"This is pathetic." He said to himself. He sighed as he drew the match to an end, which both participants were happy for. The kangaroo's gloves were taken off, and he then hopped off somewhere. Meredith was near tears as she her gloves were taken off. "Well…" Chris said. "Considering that you faced your fear I guess you earned your team a point, despite the fact that you didn't do anything." Chris said, scowling. Meredith scowled, and walked off upset.

**Sammy**

Sammy laughed as he was reading some comic books on the Dock of Shame. He was getting bored watching the other campers' fears and whatnot, so he decided to go chill. Besides, he knew this would probably be the only time he had to himself, before Frankie found him, and wanted to be him, not that he really minded. Since Frankie was here, a lot of interesting things have happened at camp lately. So, Sammy was glad she was hear. Though he wouldn't say it openly to her.

"Where do these guys get their ideas?" Sammy said, outloud. He was reading until he felt something pour on his head. He yelped outloud, and turned around to see who it was, only to stop. He looked as Chris was wearing a pirate's uniform and had a half-empty jar of what looked like pink jelly. Sammy looked at himself in shock, as he was covered from head to toe in pink jelly. His memory flashed back to the cruel trick his brother played on him when he was young. He screamed, and turned to run, but slipped on some water on the docks, making him fall face first into Lake Wawanakwa.

Chris laughed out loud, and looked as Sammy eventually resurfaced, coughing up water. "Nice one, dude." Chris said, still laughing. "I swear, I should have taped that when I had the chance." Sammy glared at Chris, as he pulled himself up on the dock, soaking from head to toe.

"Yeah, you're real funny, dude." Sammy said, sarcastically. Unfortunately, Chris failed to notice, as he was still laughing his heart out. He looked at Sammy, with tears in your eyes. "I was going to fail you because you were going to run away, but considering that fall of yours, I'll make an exception and give you a point." Chris said, chuckling.

However, his smile faded when he was pushed into the lake. He appeared out of the lake and looked as Frankie was scowling at him.

"Play another trick like that on Sammy again, and you'll get worse, Maclean." Frankie threatened. Sammy looked at Frankie, surprised, but smiled.

"Thanks." He said, walking up to her, which was hard, since he was soaked to the bone. Frankie smiled, but looked as he was soaked.

"You might wanna go get changed." Frankie said. Sammy nodded, and began walking away to the hotel. Chris pulled himself out of the lake, scowling at Frankie.

"Not cool, bra." Chris said, upset as he was also soaking wet.

**Brooke**

Brooke was shaking in her boots, as she felt the tarantula crawl on her hand, and slowly move up her arm to her shoulder. She looked at Chris.

"Are you positive this thing isn't poisonous?" Brooke asked, scared. Chris looked at her, and looked up at the sky, trying to remember.

"You don't know?" Brooke yelled, shocked.

"Of course I know!" Chris yelled back, a bit insulted. "I just… don't remember at this present time." He said, scratching the back of his head. This only helped to make Brooke more scared as the tarantula was slowly climbing around her. "By the way I wouldn't move or talk so much; that might accidentally set it off." Chris said, smirking.

"Gee, thanks for the advice." Brooke said, sarcastically. "How much time do I have left?" Chris looked at his watch.

"Five minutes." Chris answered, smirking.

"That's what you said last time I asked!" Brooke yelled at him, but quickly quieted down, because of the tarantula.

"I know, but I _accidentally_ forgot to start the timer." Brooke growled, but quieted down, afraid of the tarantula as it started crawling down Brooke's other arm. She looked as Chris began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Brooke yelled.

"I'm bored and hungry." Chris answered. "I'm going to get a bite to eat. Don't move." He said, purposely saying the last part to psyche Brooke out, who watched him leave. She stood there, as the tarantula continued crawling on her.

"Help…" she whined.

**Jasper**

Jasper was shaking, as he sat down in the forest. He was shaking, not only cause it was cold, but because there was snow falling down from the sky again. Chris had rented the snow machine again, and had Jasper sit in the forest, for no reason. But now he knew the reason. He continued rubbing his shoulders, trying to keep warm. He couldn't let his team down, but then again, he didn't want to be buried in a pile of snow either. He looked as the snow continued falling, as he started to get piled up in white powder.

He started shaking, scared. Finally, at wit's end, Jasper stood up, and silently walked out of the forest. Chris looked at him, and shrugged, meaning another loss for the Weasels.

**Rachel**

Rachel stood silently in the forest as the snow fell from the sky. She didn't mind it much. She was getting a bit cold though. She hoped whatever Chris was going to do, he would hurry up and make it fast. She continued standing in her same spot, but then noticed a sound behind her, and looked as a snowman was standing there silently. She looked at it, a bit scared.

"_Was that always there?"_ she thought, a bit spooked. She ignored it, and continued staring in front of her, rubbing her arms occasionally. She heard another sound, and looked as the snowman that was there a second ago, wasn't there anymore.

"_Okay…"_ she thought, now officially scared. She looked around, but still the snowman was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. A chill went down her spine, and she struggled to turn around. She looked behind her, slowly, and saw the snowman, looming over her. Rachel felt her blood go cold. Suddenly, the snowman roared at her, making Rachel scream as she ran quickly out of the forest. The snowman didn't follow. Suddenly, the snowman's arms moved to his head, and removed it, revealing it was Chef wearing a realistic snowman costume. He scowled at the camera.

"I better get a bonus for this." He complained, as he walked off.

**Brooke**

Brooke continued standing straight up, as the tarantula was now on her head, not moving. Chris walked back, smiling. He noticed Brooke still standing there, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, and picked the tarantula up from her hand, and set it on the ground.

"Get lost." He ordered the spider. The tarantula obeyed, and scurried off somewhere.

"How did you do that?" Brooke asked, surprised. Chris looked at her, and smirked.

"That bug wasn't real. It was a voice-activated tarantula." Chris explained, shocking Brooke.

"You mean you had me stand there all that time for a fake bug?" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chris said. "But on the bright side, you earned your team a point. Be happy." He said, walking off. Brooke growled, and kicked some dust, walking off, upset.

**Spencer**

Spencer continued sitting by the hotel, rocking back and forth, muttering to her. Chris happened to walk by, making a list.

"Okay, we got Rachel, Jasper, Frankie, Brooke, Sammy, and Rylan…" he said, speaking to himself. He looked at Spencer, hearing her muttering to herself. He looked at his list, and realized he two hours had passed. He rolled his eyes, and took Spencer's iPod out of his pocket. She looked at it, and picked it up with shaking heads, and put the headphones in her ears. She soon returned to normal, as her music came on. She stood up, bobbing her head to the music. She then walked off, shoving Chris out of her way.

Chris scowled, and marked a check by Spencer's name. He then continued with his list. He looked as Matylda's name was unchecked. He frowned, and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, this is Pretty Boy. Come in, over." Chris said, speaking in army talk.

"The Cook here, over." A voice on the other end that sounded like Chef answered.

"Yeah, two hours have passed. Return the Internet Addict's laptop. Over." Chris ordered.

"Affirmative. I'm out. Over." Chef answered. Chris put his walkie-talkie back in his laptop, and went back to his list.

**Matylda**

Matylda was still in her fetal position, sucking her thumb. The campers had thought something was wrong with her, but after a while, they figured she'll get better. She stayed like that, but looked as someone was standing over her. She looked as it was the dark-hooded intern she saw from earlier who had brought the rabbit out for Kat. When she saw what was in his hands, her eyes grew big. It was her laptop. She quickly took it, and quickly opened, getting on the Internet. She looked up and saw the intern gone, not that she cared, as she quickly went back on her computer.

**George**

George was sweating as he had his hands on his shirt, struggling to lift it up. He tried to lift it up, but still he couldn't, and Chris was getting agitated.

"Any day, dude." Chris said, getting annoyed. Chris and George were in the mess hall, away from prying eyes, so George could take his shirt off in private. But apparently he forgot he was being viewed on life television, until he figured it out a second later, which is why he was having trouble now.

"I-I-I'm trying!" George yelled, as he had barely lifted his shirt an inch. Chris sighed, and looked at his watch.

"Dude, you have 30 seconds. If you're shirt isn't off by then, then you fail." Chris said. George gulped, and tried with a little more enthusiasm to lift up his shirt. He was doing good, as his skin was starting to show. But still, it wasn't enough.

"15…14…13…12…" Chris said, counting down the time. George lifted his shirt up, as it was now showing his stomach. "9…8…7…6…" George pulled his shirt up, as he was showing his chest. "4…3…" George, finally, pulled his shirt over his head, breathing heavily. His face was red, and embarrassed. Chris smirked.

"Nice job, George." He said. "Another point has been earned to the Ferrets." Chris said, walking out of the mess hall. George sighed, and put his shirt back on, embarrassed. He swiftly followed Chris out of the mess hall, hiding his face.

**Lila**

Lila had lost track of time for how long she had been inside the box she was currently locked in. She had somehow cried herself to sleep, until she heard a noise from outside.

"Huh?" She heard the box being opened from the outside. She looked up and saw the dark-hooded intern from before. She looked at the person, strangely and popped her head out of the box, looking around where she was. Lila looked to see she was in Chef's Kitchen.

"How did I end up here?" she asked. "Wasn't I in the forest?" she looked back at the intern, only to see that he was gone. She saw a note on the ground, and picked it up, as it read 'Sorry. Not allowed to answer questions.' Lila looked at the note and shrugged, as she got out of the box, and left the kitchen before Chef came back.

Lila walked back into the camp, and looked at Chris, who seemed surprised to see her. He looked at his watch, and scowled.

"Darn it." He said to himself. "I told that dude to leave you in there longer." He said, looking at Lila.

"You were going to leave me in that box?" she yelled at Chris. "No, not forever. Just until you begged to be let out of it." He said, smirking. Lila rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kreena?" she asked.

"Getting ready for her challenge; which is, thankfully, the final one of the day." Chris said, smirking.

**Kreena**

It was near sunset. It had been a long, long, long day, but it wasn't over yet. Kreena looked as she was standing at the bottom of the cliff, a bit scared. She was also worried, due to not knowing what the heck happened to Lila. She shivered a bit, as she looked at all of the snow on the cliff that Chris had somehow managed to put up there. How exactly, is unknown. She didn't exactly know what her challenge was, but she hoped she could get it over with, so she go look for Lila.

Kreena continued thinking, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked in shocked at who it was.

"Lila!" she yelled, instantly hugging her, and planting a few kisses on her cheek. Lila laughed and smiled at her best friend.

"What happened to you?" Kreena asked, worried.

"She'll tell you after you're done with your challenge." Chris said, scowling. Kreena scowled at Chris, but smiled looking at Kreena.

"We'll talk later, k?" she said. Lila nodded.

"Good luck!" Lila said, before running off. Chris rolled his eyes, and looked at Kreena.

"Okay, let's hurry and get this over with, shall we?" he said. He then pointed to the mountain. "As you can see there is snow on the cliff here. Your challenge is to get to the top, without starting an avalanche. Which means, you have to be as silent as possible." Chris explained. "Win this, and the Weasels will receive another point, which they need if they want to win this challenge."

Kreena nodded, and swallowed a lump in her throat, as she slowly started her ascent up the cliff. She felt herself slip a bit due to the snow, and stayed still for a minute or two, trying to make sure no snow fell. She sighed, thankfully, when none didn't and continued climbing up the cliff. She looked as she was almost there. The campers watched her movements carefully, making sure she didn't slip.

"She's made it!" Lila yelled, as Kreena made it to the top. She sighed, happy.

"Well, looks like Kreena succeeded her challenge, so the Weasels earn a point!" Chris announced, which the Weasels cheered to. After Kreena arrived back from the cliff, the campers all lined up in camp.

"Wait a minute," Leilani said. "Aren't we missing someone?" Chris looked at her, and looked at all of the campers. He looked at his list, to see who he forgot.

"Uhhh…Maddie," Chris said, and looked at one of the campers. "Did you remember to let Damion out of that box?" he asked. Maddie's face went pale, and without answering, he raced off into the forest. The rest of the campers followed behind.

**In the forest…**

Maddie and the other campers arrived to where the Damion's box.

"How long has he been in there?" Amy asked. Chris checked his watch.

"For about four hours, now." Chris answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lyon yelled. "Unlock it!"

"Ask Maddie to do it. He has the key." Chris said, scowling. Maddie felt around for the key, but it wasn't in his pockets.

"I can't find it!" Maddie said, scared.

"Where was the last place you had it, dude?" Nate asked.

"In my pocket!"

"Did you do anything?" Terry asked. "Maybe you lost it somewhere."

"I couldn't have!" Maddie yelled. "I was here the whole time!"

"No, you weren't." Chris said. "Remember the clown incident? You dived in the lake to avoid the clowns." he said, reminding Maddie, who turned pale again.

"The key is probably somewhere in the lake, but it'll take forever to find it." Steve said, yawning. The campers were contemplating on what to do, until the dark-hooded intern appeared, soaking wet.

"Dude, what happen to you?" Chris asked. The intern didn't answer, but he was breathing heavily and in his hand was a gold key. He unlocked the lock to the box, and opened it. Inside was Damion, who was currently short of breathe. Chris picked him up, and put him on the ground, and looked at the campers. "Anyone know how to do CPR?"

The campers looked at each other, until Lyon got down on the ground, and started breathing air into his friend. Some of the campers looked in shock, as a boy was giving another boy CPR. Eventually, Damion started to wake up. He looked around, in a daze.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were trapped in that box for too long, dude." Lyon answered. Maddie rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry dude." Maddie said, upset. Damion nodded, not worrying about it.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of…" Chris said, as he checked off Damion's name on his list. "…let's tally up the scores, shall we?" he asked, with a smirk. "Let's see, for the Weasels, the campers who successfully conquered their fears: Matylda, Spencer, Kreena, Lila, Anna, Rylan, Steve, Javius, Sammy, Damion, and Frankie. Which means, the Weasels have a total of 11 points." Chris announced.

"Now, for the Ferrets, we have: Kat, Charlotte, Brooke, Victoria, Meredith, James, Freddy, George, Lyon, Maddie, Zach, and Nate. Altogether, they're total number of points is…12." Chris explained. "Which means, the Ferrets are the winners of today's challenge!" The Ferrets cheered in response to this. "Weasels, I'll see you tonight at the Campfire Ceremony." Chris said. Some of the campers didn't care, as they were glad this challenge was over. They all walked off, either to be by themselves or to talk with each other.

* * *

And here is Episode 9, my readers and campers! I really hope you enjoyed reading it! And sorry if your camper failed the challenge. I tried to make it silimar to how Chris did it on TDI. I think I did pretty good, considering how long this chapter is. 13000+ words! ^^ I'm proud of myself! And sorry if your camper also didn't get enough screen time. I wanted to hurry and get this chapter out there, and I didn't feel like going into a whole of detail. Hope you forgive me. I thank all those who again sent in their character's theme songs. A reminder to those who haven't done so, please put it in a review or PM it to me. I really need them.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story! And sorry to the Weasels, but I thought it wouldn't be fair if they win, considering they have more people than the Ferrets. Also, on the poll this week, you all will be allowed to vote for two people to eliminate this week. Yes, that's right. Two people will be heading home. I figure its only fair, since the Ferrets have less people. Sorry if that upsets some of you. And as usual, please remember to vote only on the poll or by PM. Thank you. Well, I'm done ranting. Until next time!

P.S. In case none of you noticed, I introduced The Sharks in this chapter. Not as popular as Bear, but they're still good. *Laughs at Courtney and the shark fighting on TDA*


	19. Elimination 7

The Weasels looked as they were at the Campfire Ceremony for the second time in a row. They all had anguished looks on their faces, besides a few like Steve, who seemingly yawned, as he didn't really care if he was eliminated. Javius was another, as he looked in front of him with a seemingly cold, emotionless expression, as always. Even Jasper didn't look worried much, as he was drawing on his sketchpad. The Weasels would be glad when this was over, because compared to all they faced today, nothing came close than finding out who would be voted off.

The Weasels looked as Chris approached them, as always with the usual grin on his face, and a plate of marshmallows. He smirked at their usual faces, but was surprised at some of them, who really didn't seem to care. This wasn't good. He knew he'd have to do something about this, before the producers got on his case again. Good thing he had the perfect challenge for the campers, but he wouldn't reveal that to them now. Why spoil the surprise when you can always shock them afterward? Chris chuckled at the idea, but he needed to get this over with first.

"Well Weasels," he started off. "Must say, lately you've all been on a losing streak. Maybe it's the result of bad planning." Chris said, purposely eyeing Steve, who failed to notice. "Or maybe it's the result of bad leadership." He said, now eyeing Rylan and Leilani, who looked away, saddened. She looked as Rylan put a hand on her for support, and she smiled. "Or maybe its simply because you all suck." Chris said, which result in him getting death glares from half of the Weasels, while the others paid him no attention.

"But whatever. Anyway, as you all can see, I have a plate of thirteen marshmallows, but there are 15 of you." Chris explained. Some of the campers looked confused.

"Wait a minute, you said 'thirteen marshmallows'." Amy corrected. "I think you need to add another one to make it 'fourteen'."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you all?" Chris asked, with fake surprise. "Instead of one camper, _two _of you will be going home tonight." He said, smirking. Some of the Weasels gasped, as they all looked up either surprised or shocked. Even Steve opened his eyes at this. Javius, though his expression remained the same, his eyes grew a bit bigger, before shrinking back down to their regular size. Rylan looked at Leilani, who was looking scared. He gulped for her, hoping no one was planning on getting rid of her.

"So, let's begin, shall we?" Chris asked. "First off, with no votes, we have… Damion." Damion caught the marshmallow Chris threw, and sighed thankfully.

"Next up, we have… Javius." Javius caught his marshmallow in his hand, and looked at it with a blank expression, before swallowing it.

"Terry." Terry caught his marshmallow in his right hand, and as usual, he broke it half, for both him and Kira to enjoy.

"Anna." Anna released a loud 'yes' as she caught hers' in her mouth, happily.

"Lila, Kreena, nicely done." Chris said, complimenting the two friends. They smiled, and fed each other their marshmallows. Matylda looked at the two of them, and looked away, blushing.

"Spencer." Spencer, who had her earphones, couldn't hear Chris calling her name. Chris scowled and threw his marshmallow at her, which she somehow managed to catch in her mouth, surprising some of the campers.

"Okay then…" Chris said, a bit surprised himself, before smiling again. "Only six marshmallows left, campers." Kreena and Lila looked at Matylda, as she yet again, didn't receive a marshmallow, making the both of them pray for her again. Leilani and Rylan looked at each other, worried. Jasper noticed that he hadn't received a marshmallow yet, and set his sketchpad. Steve yawned, bored out of his mind. Sammy and Frankie also looked at each worried, holding each other's hands, which was a surprise since Sammy made such a big deal about being touched. Amy also noticed she didn't have a marshmallow, and remembered her screw-up today in the challenge. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't have to leave tonight.

"First off, we have… surprisingly, Leilani." Chris said, as she tossed the Captain a marshmallow. She sighed, thankfully, as she held the marshmallow to her chest, praying.

"Next… Rylan." The co-captain smiled and caught his marshmallow. The two captains looked at each other, and smiled, glad to know they were still in the game.

"Frankie and…Sammy." The two caught their marshmallows in their mouths, and smiled at one another. Sammy blushed as Frankie curled up on his should, but sighed as he rolled his eyes, knowing that it was meaningless to argue.

"Only two marshmallows left, campers." Matylda gulped as she still hadn't received a marshmallow, unaware that her two friends, continued praying. Jasper, gulped as he started sweating now. Skylar put her hand over her heart, to stop it from beating, as she was anxious. Amy gulped herself, worried.

"Next up, we have… Matylda." Matylda sighed, thankfully. She fumbled as she caught her marshmallow, but looked as Kreena caught it for her. She smiled at Matylda, making her blush, and look away, as she shyly scratched the back of her head.

"Now onto our three remaining campers…" Chris said, looking at Jasper, Skylar, and Amy. "Amy, Jasper, Skylar. Two of you have spent your last night here on Wawanakwa Island." Chris then took the final marshmallow, and closed one of his eyes, shifting between the campers. All three of them, swallowed a lump in their throats, both anxious and worried.

"And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Chris stopped, making a dramatic pause. "…Amy." Chris said, throwing the delinquent the final marshmallow. She sighed as she caught it in her hand. "Skylar, Jasper, the Dock of Shame awaits." Skylar frowned with a sad look on her face, while Jasper sighed. The two of them walked to the hotel, and came back with their stuff. The Weasels were waiting at the dock for them, seeing them off. Skylar stopped as she looked at Terry, who was staring at her, sad. She looked away, and walked towards the docks.

"Hey." Someone called out to her. Skylar looked as it was Anna, who was staring at her, sadly. Skylar then looked as Anna held her hand out for her. "I was glad to meet you, and…sorry." She said, seriously. Skylar looked at her, and then at her hand. She silently shook it, nodding to Anna.

"You better take good care of him." Skylar said, before walking off. Anna watched her go, and turned away. Jasper followed soon after, and looked at Spencer. He didn't say anything, but ripped out a page in his sketchpad, and walked away, swiftly. The Weasels waved bye to the two campers, who were now departing. They all then silently walked back to the hotel.

"With two campers gone, the teams are now… fairly even." Chris said, though he was nowhere to be seen. "What will happen as a result of this elimination? Will the Weasels be able to make a comeback against the Ferrets? Will Spencer be able to get along without Jasper? And what will Anna do now that her rival for Terry's affections has been voted off? Find out next time on the most dramatic show ever! Find out next time on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

* * *

Well, here is the seventh elimination. Kind of a post-dramatic feeling I have here. It always pains me to see campers leave, especially when they're campers who I don't get to develope enough! *Growls and start throwing things* Sorry, lost myself there. I apologize to the creators of Skylar and Jasper. I hope they get the chance to come back when I'm allowing two of the campers to come back. Also, if you haven't checked out my TDI school story I'm doing, please check it out! I need some more students. If you've already joined, then ask around and try to get more people to join. Thanks a bunch! ^_^

The new chapter should be out soon. And again, I apologize to the creators of the campers who were voted off. Until next time!


	20. Episode 10: Hide and Be Sneaky

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Chris's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows James on the ground, staring in horror at the Miley Cyrus standee. "The campers were forced to face off their worst fears brought to life by yours truly." The camera shows Kat successfully petting a rabbit. "Some successfully conquered their fears." The camera shows Terry running from the snake in his face. "Others, not so much." The camera then shows Steve getting bitten by a dog. "And others managed to provide some good old-fashioned entertainment by sustaining some very painful injuries." Chris says, chuckling.

The camera shows the campers still trying to face their fears with some failing horribly and others passing them. "The campers had their own challenges, which they successfully earned a point for their team, if they were able to pass. It was a long hard day for the campers, but in the end, the Ferrets were able to beat the Weasels once more, boosting their morale, while lowering the Weasels'."

The camera changes to show the Campfire Ceremony, where Jasper and Skylar walk the Dock of Shame. "The Campfire Ceremony was a shocking one, as I revealed to the Weasels that two of them would be heading home. And in the end, it was Skylar, the Show Choir Girl, and Jasper, the Aggressive Emo, who were sent home that day." The camera shows the Boat of Losers sailing away. "Truly, a sad state of affairs. But not for me! The producers went nuts over the episode. Which hopefully means, they'll get off my back for a while."

The camera flashes, showing Chris sitting on one of the logs at the Campfire Ceremony. "But anyway, today, our campers will be competing in another excellent challenge, made by yours truly. And let me tell you, if this doesn't raise some eyebrows or ruin some relationships on the island, nothing will!" Chris says, excited. "Will the Weasels be able to come out ahead in today's challenge? Will Anna finally have Terry all to herself now that her long-time rival, Skylar, is gone? How will Spencer act now that Jasper has been voted off?" The camera changes to show the dark-hooded intern. "And many have asked, who is this dark mysterious person whom I hired as my intern?" The camera changes back to show Chris, still smiling. "Sorry, that's for me to know and for you to find out. But you will find the answers to the other questions right here, right now on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The time was 8:00 A.M. in the camp, as all the campers were up and in the mess hall. Surprisingly, they were all eating a good breakfast(courtesy of Frankie) which consisted, of eggs that were good for once, sausage links, and pancakes. The Weasels, who were still feeling the affects of last night's elimination challenge, quietly and slowly ate their meals. None of them really felt like talking after two of their teammates had just left the island.

Anna, who now had no one to fight over Terry's affections, was feeling depressed as she silently ate her breakfast, without a word. Skylar's departure hurt her more than she thought it would. And though she wouldn't openly admit it, she missed her. Spencer was also affected by the elimination last night, as she finally found out how Jasper felt about her, and she didn't even get a chance to respond to his feelings. How cruel the world was…

The rest of the Weasels also weren't feeling like themselves. Rylan and Leilani were beginning to question their roles as captains as they had led their team to two eliminations already. Chris had announced that there would be another challenge today, and they wondered how it would turn out. Kreena and Lila weren't bouncing with energy or flirting like they usually were. Matylda was beginning to worry about her chances in winning, as in each elimination, she usually was one of the ones that was near being eliminated. She knew she had to do something to prove her strength to her team, whatever it may be.

Amy, who usually was very cocky, was now silent, after she had narrowly escaped from being eliminated yesterday. Her phobia, which she failed to conquer, also put a damper on her spirits. Damion sighed quietly as he played with his food, while trying to think of some way to cheer his team up. Steve, who normally didn't really care about what was going on, was actually looking a bit upset, as the only other quiet person on the island(besides Javius), had left. Javius was his usual quiet self, as he didn't feel like looking or talking to anyone, not that he did. Sammy had a pitiful look on his face, as Frankie laid her head on his shoulder. Sammy didn't notice, as he was slowly ate his food, upset. Terry, who had given his breakfast to Kira, who ate it happily, had his head on his balled up fist, as he had a scowl on his face.

***confessional***

Leilani: "Ever since yesterday, our team has been really down in the dumps. And I don't blame them. I'm starting to think I may not be able to win this contest…"

Steve: "I really don't get why we're all so depressed. We would have had to gotten rid of them eventually. In this contest, it's every camper for themselves."

***end confessional***

The Ferrets, on the other hand, were all scarfing down their meals, energetically. Unlike their opponents, their morale was at an all-time, due to gaining the numbers gain over the Weasels, who were down by one camper. They continued cheering and celebrating, not really caring that the Weasels were done. Likewise, the Weasels weren't paying any attention to them, as they had their own problems at the moment.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted, as he walked inside the mess hall. Though he was confused at the breakfast the campers were eating, he didn't pay much attention to it. Likewise, the campers didn't pay much attention to him. "Well, I'm glad at least some of you are excited this morning. Because you'll need all the energy you can get for today's challenge. Please follow me." Chris ordered, as he walked out of the mess hall. The Weasels, who were done eating, silently followed the sadistic host. The Ferrets, who hurriedly finished their breakfast, followed behind the Weasels.

Within a few minutes, the campers were all lined up on the docks, waiting for Chris to give them another seek, horrifying challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge is a game you've all been playing since you were young." He explained. "Today, you will all be playing a good old-fashioned game of Hide N' Seek!" The campers looked at Chris, some either confused as ever and others smiling, looking forward to it.

***confessional***

Terry: "Hide N' Seek? Is that wannabe host actually serious?"

Leilani: "I love Hide N' Seek. It's the one game my brothers and I could actually agree on playing when we were younger. Strangely though, it was always me who was seeking them…"

Charlotte: "Hide N' Seek?" *She shrugs* "Oh well. It's not the worst challenge that Maclean has given us."

Spencer: "I'll admit, when I first arrived at camp, I didn't really care for any of the others. But after seeing how Jasper drew me, I feel really bad." *looks at Jasper's picture he gave her* "I'm not going to win this contest for him. But I will make sure I try harder to win for his sake!"

***end confessional***

"So, as in every good traditional game of Hide N' Seek, there has to be hiders, which is obviously you all." Chris said, pointing to the campers. "And of course, there has to be a seeker, which in this case is…" Chris waited, and looked as Chef and the dark-hooded intern from last challenge appeared. Kat looked back at the intern, who's hood covered his face. She stared at him, but looked back at Chris as he continued explaining. "As with every Hide N' Seek game, there has to be a base, which shall be…" Chris said, looking around. "…the hotel." Chris said, pointing to it.

"One question, dude." Freddy asked. "Why do they have water guns?" he asked, pointing to Chef and the intern who were both holding onto Super-Soakers.

"Excellent question, Fred." Chris said. "Chef and our intern here, will be the ones searching for you all. When they find you, they will squirt you with these high-powered water guns, meaning you're out, which means you will then head to the Loser's Bench." Some of the campers groaned at this. "Finally, before we begin, let me discuss something I like to call invincibility."

"Invincibility?" Charlotte repeated.

"Yes, Charlotte. Invincibility. Invincibility is basically a prize given to a camper which protects them from elimination. No matter what happens, you can't be voted off in the challenge at the Campfire Ceremony." Some of the campers smiled at that, liking the sound of it. "In this challenge, there are three ways to win invincibility: one, you _don't _get found in your hiding spot. Two, if you are found by either Chef or the intern, you help them both find the campers who are still hiding. And three, the most obvious way, tag the hotel before Chef or the intern gets you." Chris explained. "Also, this challenge is every camper for themselves. The teams are broken up again today." Some of the campers sighed in relief at that, while others still looked worried.

"Now that the rules have been explained, you all have 10 minutes to go hide before Chef and the intern comes to find you. Ready? Go!" Chris yelled. And with that, the campers scurried off trying to find a good place to hide.

***confessional***

Charlotte: "This is a piece of cake. The object of Hide N' Seek is simple, don't get found! So, all I have to do is simply hide in a place no one would expect to look. And then when Chef and that intern's not noticing I can run to the hotel and claim my prize! And even if I am caught, I just have to make sure that I find one of the other campers before Chef or the intern does. That invincibility is in the bag!"

***end confessional***

Charlotte looked around, as she tried to find a good place to hide. She ran near the mess hall, and looked around for a place to hide. She saw a large barrel that she could fit into if she squeezed in. Sighing, she squeezed in her legs and soon managed to get her body in, putting the cover on last.

"Now, I just need to listen carefully." Charlotte thought, as her legs were to her chest, and her ear was pressed onto the barrel to hear any strange sounds. She heard people running, so she figured it must have been the campers. She sighed, and put on her MP3 Player. _"I'm going to need this."_ She thought, as she put her headphones in her ears. _"I have a feeling I'm going to be here for quite a while…"_

Zach looked around him as he was in the forest. He quickly scurried up a tree, and stood silently on a branch.

"_Silent as the forest…"_ he thought. Zach stood with his back to the tree trunk, and somehow, he was able to sit down, and silently start to meditate.

Amy ran into Chef's kitchen and looked around, trying to find a place to hide. She ducked under a counter, and sighed. _"Not the best place to hide, but…"_ she thought. _"It's the closet place to the hotel, so it should be easy to get to. Provided I don't run into anyone 'unexpected'."_ She thought. She remained quiet, as she waited until it was safe to venture out.

"Hmm…" Victoria thought, as she looked around for a place to hide. She looked around the forest, and tried climbing into a tree, but couldn't. She continued walking, until she found a grass cover. Smiling, she immediately ducked under it, and tried to lie flat, so it wouldn't attract any attention. _"I hope Charlotte's doing okay…"_ she thought, worried for her friend.

"So, we're all in agreement then?" Terry asked, as Kira was around his neck, watching all of the guys.

"Sure, I'm in!" James said, excitedly.

"Same here." Freddy said, agreeing.

"Well, if it'll protect me from elimination, then I'm in." George agreed.

"Count me in." Maddie said, smiling.

"Well, if you guys are in, then I'm up for it." Damion said, looking at his friends.

"Great, so we're all up for it." Terry said, looking at all of the boys. He then looked at Lyon. "What about you, dude?" Lyon looked at Terry skeptical.

"Well, it sounds like a good plan and all, dude." Lyon said. "But I can't help but feel as if we're cheating a bit."

"Cheating?" Terry repeated, and then he laughed out loud. "Dude, this is a contest. It's survival of the fittest, every camper for themselves. There is no such thing as cheating." Terry explained. "And besides, this is just to make sure one of us wins this, and we all get to the final seven. After that, it's every man for himself, got it?" he asked, making sure the guys understood. They all nodded, understanding. Terry nodded back, and looked at Lyon. "So, what you gonna do dude? This could benefit you too."

"Well…" Lyon said. He admitted, that this competition was getting tougher, and it was getting more difficult. He looked at all of his friends, who seemed to be okay with it. "…Alright, I'm in." Lyon said, smiling.

"Great!" Damion said, panting his friend on the back. Lyon smiled back at him.

"Good. Now remember, this is a complete secret between us guys. Don't tell anyone else, understand? We don't want the girls or the other guys copying us." Terry warned.

"My lips are sealed." George said.

"Same here." Freddy said.

"Me three, dude." James agreed.

"Me four!" Maddie yelled.

"Indeed." Damion said, agreeing.

"…Got it." Lyon said, though he was still a bit worried.

Terry smiled and put his hand in the middle of the ring. The boys followed suit, putting their hand in. "To the Guys' Alliance."

"To the Guys' Alliance!" All of the boys yelled.

"Good." Terry said. "Now get lost." The guys looked at him confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James asked.

"Exactly what I said. This is my and Kira's hiding spot. Find your own." Terry ordered, kicking them out of the cave. The guys did as they were told, and left.

"Well, we're off to a good start." Lyon said, as he and guys walked out of the cave.

Brooke looked around for a quiet place to read, as she wondered near where the Campfire Ceremony took place. She continued looking around, but then looked as she saw water hit one of the tree stumps the contestants sat on. She looked surprised, and turned around, and saw Chef, scowling at her. She looked surprised, and immediately started running, with Chef right behind her. She started running for the forest, hoping to hide there.

Brooke successfully reached the forest, but soon felt water hit her from the side. She fell to the ground, soaked to the bone, and looked as the dark-hooded intern was standing near a tree with his water gun.

"Nice job, maggot." Chef said, catching up to Brooke. The dark-hooded intern said nothing, and just left, looking for the rest of the campers. Chef scowled at him, and looked at Brooke. "You're out, so head to the loser bench." Brooke sighed, and got up.

"Can I at least change first?" she asked.

"No!" Chef yelled, making Brooke jump, as she reluctantly started following behind the army chef.

Rachel and Kat both looked for places they could both hide that would be good hiding spots, but were also relatively close to the hotel.

"Have any ideas?" Rachel asked. Kat looked around the camp, trying to find a good place to hide.

"The mess hall?" Kat suggested.

"Works for me." Rachel said, smiling as she and Kat both headed for the mess hall. They entered and looked as nowhere was there. They both hid under different tables, and silently waited.

"Hey Rachel," Kat called.

"Yeah?" Rachel answered back.

"You know the dark-hooded intern that suddenly appeared and is helping Chris and Chef?" she asked.

"Yeah, he seems a bit weird. How can he see with the hood always on his face?" Rachel asked herself, wondering.

"Well, this may sound crazy, but I think that…" Kat began.

"Shh!" Rachel said, quieting her friend. "I hear something." They two friends quieted down, and listened as someone opened the door to the mess hall. They immediately quieted down, and looked as they saw and heard someone walking around. The person looked around for a bit, and then quietly left.

"You think its safe to come out now?" Kat asked, quietly.

"Maybe." Rachel said. Slowly, the two friends crawled from underneath the tables, and looked around. They sighed as they saw no in the mess hall. "Let's head for the hotel." Rachel said. Kat nodded, and the two walked out of the mess hall. Suddenly, Rachel felt herself being sprayed with water. She looked in shock as Chef was standing there with his water gun. He soon pointed it at Kat, ready to douse her too.

"Run!" Rachel ordered her friend. Kat nodded, and headed for the forest, as Chef followed behind. Rachel looked at her friend, and sighed, as she headed for the Loser's Bench.

Kat continued running through the forest, trying to avoid running into any trees. She quickly hid behind one, and quieted herself, as Chef ran past it, thinking she still went straight. Kat sighed, and quickly caught her breathe. She soon ran in the opposite direction, and headed for the hotel. Through the trees, she could see the hotel, and smiled, as she prepared to run towards it. Suddenly, she looked as someone dropped in on her from above. She looked as it was the dark-hooded intern.

Kat looked in shock, as he reloaded his squirt gun, and prepared to blast her. She slowly backed up, but tripped over something, and looked as he pointed his water gun at her. She closed her eyes, and prepared to be hit, but after a few seconds felt nothing. She opened her eyes, and looked as he was gone. She looked around, making sure she he wasn't still hiding, but still saw him nowhere. She ran for the hotel, and made it, panting tired. She smiled as she was safe, but she still wondered who that intern really is…

Leilani looked around for a place to hide, as she and Rylan had split apart while the campers had dispersed. She looked around the mess hall, and saw how tight it was to squeeze underneath it. She took a deep breathe, and crawled underneath it. She sighed, as she was able to fit.

***confessional***

Leilani: *smiling* "It pays to be flexible."

***end confessional***

George sighed as he was hiding in the boat house. He was fine with hiding there, but also hiding there was Meredith, who was constantly chewing her bubble gum from her bubble gum machine, and Spencer who was listening to music on her iPod. Fortunately, Lyon, Maddie, and Freddy were there too, so he didn't feel so bad.

"Want some?" Meredith asked, holding out bubble gum machine. All four boys shook their heads 'no'. Meredith then offered some to Spencer, who wasn't paying any attention to any of them. Meredith shrugged, and popped more into her mouth, happily.

"So, when do we head for the hotel?" Maddie asked.

"We'll wait about 30 minutes before leaving. Hopefully, by then, most of the campers will have been caught." George said.

"Sounds good to me." Freddy said.

"Hey, do you think it was wise to join Terry's Alliance?" Lyon asked. The boys looked at him.

"Why do you ask?" Maddie asked.

"Well, the dude is cool and all, but he's on the imposing team, and I don't really know if we can trust him." Lyon said. "And what's more, I still sorta feel this is cheating."

"Don't worry, dude, we have more numbers on our side." George said. "It's us four and James, against him. Five against one."

"What about Damion, though?" Maddie pointed out.

"Well, Damion's nice and friendly, but he's not really much of a threat." George said.

"Watch it, dude. That's our friend you're talking about." Lyon said, frowning.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." George said, apologizing. "I meant, that even though Damion is on a different team, its not likely he'll vote for us. And even if he does, its only one vote. It won't do much." George said.

"Well, that's true." Lyon said.

"And besides, like Terry said, this is just to make sure we all get to the final seven. After that, we're on our own. And it's a good idea if you ask me. There are more girls on this island than there are boys." George explained.

"Well, it'll be good if we all make it to the final seven." Freddy said. "But if one of us is voted out, I want you to know, I enjoyed our time here." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, same here." Lyon said. George and Maddie nodded, showing they agreed.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Meredith asked, hopping over.

"Nothing, just guy stuff." Lyon said. Meredith cocked her head, but smiled.

"Okay!" she said, popping more gum in her mouth. The guys sighed, and shook their heads. Suddenly, all five looked as the door was kicked open, and they looked in shock as Chef was standing there with his water gun. He sprayed all four of the boys, eliminating them. He then aimed at Meredith and Spencer, but looked as Meredith ran at him, and slid in between his legs. Chef looked shocked, and ran back outside, looking for the Hyperactive Daredevil. He looked as she was standing on top of a tree, looking down on him, smirking. Chef aimed and started squirting at her.

Suddenly, Meredith jumped from the top of the tree at Chef, who looked on shocked. He quickly moved out of the way, and looked as Meredith stood in his former spot, standing in some weird fighting style. Scowling, Chef dropped his water gun, and put his fists up. Meredith smirked and jumped at Chef, as the two started sparring with each other. The four Ferret boys who had been eliminated looked on shocked. Coraline and Rachel were also looking at them.

"Who do you have bets on?" Lyon asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Maddie asked.

"Chef's got strength on his side, but he's old." George said. Unfortunately, Chef happened to here him, and glared.

"True." Freddy said, agreeing.

"I ain't old, you…" Unfortunately Chef wasn't able to finish, as Meredith landed a blow on him.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Meredith said, lecturing the army cook. Chef growled and ran at Meredith as the two continued sparring. The fight dragged on for several minutes, and Chef was starting to fatigue.

"Enough of this…" he said, as he kicked his water gun in the air, and caught it preparing to squirt Meredith. Unfortunately, Meredith saw this, and kicked the water gun out of his hands and caught it in her own. She smirked as she pointed it at Chef. Chef looked on shocked, and slowly raised his hands, admitting defeat. Meredith's smirk grew bigger. However, Chef strangely smirked. Suddenly, the army cook ducked, and Meredith looked as the dark-hooded intern appeared from behind him, and squirted him. Meredith looked at the intern, surprised.

"Overconfidence can be deadly." The intern said, as extended a hand to help Meredith up. Meredith took it, and she nodded. The intern nodded, and walked off, looking for more of the campers. Chef angrily snatched his water gun from Meredith, and continued walking with the eliminated campers in tow. He soon stopped, and looked around. He looked back in the boathouse, and then at the campers.

"Where's the piercer?" Chef asked, talking about Spencer.

On her way back to the hotel, Spencer whistled, as she had a smile of success on her face.

***confessional***

Spencer: "Oh sure, I could have stayed and watched the Daredevil and army chef face off. But if I did, I wouldn't have gotten invincibility." *she smiles successfully*

***end confessional***

Coraline was hiding behind a rock, currently looking around to make sure no one was creeping on her. She soon felt someone touch her shoulder, and she froze.

"Ahh!" Coraline screamed, and looked as it was Javius, who was staring at her, emotionless. She put her hand over her heart, trying to, calm down. "Please don't do that." She asked.

"Sorry." Javius said, as he sat down beside her behind the rock. Coraline was about to say something, but decided not to, enjoying Javius's company. The two sat there in complete silence for a while. Coraline looked at Javius, who was simply staring out in front of him, silently. She tried to think of a topic to talk about.

"So, is there anything you plan on doing with the million dollars if you win?" Coraline asked. Javius looked at her, and nodded, before resuming to look out in front of him. "Like what?" Coraline asked. Javius didn't answer, still staring out in front of him. Coraline sighed again, and continued sitting behind the rock. Javius did the same, but soon heard footsteps, and his eyes narrowed. He leaned to Coraline, and whispered something to her.

Soon, the footsteps stopped, and Javius and Coraline looked at each other. They nodded, and suddenly, both dashed off in separate directions, without either one looking back. Coraline soon looked as water was being sprayed at her, and looked as it was Chef. She saw the dock approaching, and she sighed to herself, as she dove in the lake. Chef growled, as he looked around for her. He sighed, as he walked away, looking for the other campers.

While under the water, Coraline looked as someone else was there. She looked as Anna was there, breathing in air, so she could stay underwater. The two of them looked at each other, and Anna pointed upward. Coraline nodded, and they both resurfaced.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, as she took her breathing device out of her mouth.

"Was running from Chef, and dove in so he wouldn't catch me." Coraline explained. "What about you?"

"This is my hiding spot." Anna explained. "Or _was_ until now." She said, frowning. Coraline shrugged, not really caring. The two looked to see if Chef was around, which he wasn't.

They two girls pulled themselves up onto the dock, and looked as they were both soaking wet. She sighed, and looked as she was near the hotel. Not filling like running, Anna and Coraline walked the rest of the way to the hotel, gaining invincibility. As Kat saw them, her eyes widened.

"What happened to you two?" Kat asked. Coraline sighed.

"Dove in the lake, so Chef wouldn't catch me." She answered. She then walked into the hotel, going to get changed.

"I was hiding in the lake until Coraline dove in." Anna explained. Afterwards, she also walked, getting herself changed.

Javius ran into the forest, and looked as no one was chasing him, which meant the person who was, had gone after Coraline. He sighed, hoping somewhat that she hadn't been eliminated. He began making his way back to the hotel, hoping he wouldn't run into any trouble on the way. He continued walking, but stopped, as he heard someone moving in the forest. He continued walking his eyes darting at every sound he heard.

Suddenly, he looked as someone appeared from above, and saw it was the dark-hooded intern, shocking Javius, who fainted as a result. The intern looked at Javius, and lighted kicked him, but soon shrugged as he walked off. Javius soon awoke, and looked as the intern was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Javius dusted himself off, and walked the rest of the way to the hotel. He looked as Spencer, Kat, and Anna were both there, and he nodded to them. Coraline soon appeared and she smiled as she saw him. Javius nodded back to her. Outside, he acted like he didn't care, but inside he was happy his friend was safe. For now…

"Of all the places to choose to hide, why did I have to pick here?" Rylan said, outloud. "And why did you have to be hiding in the same place?" he said, yelling at someone.

"For your information, I thought of hiding here before you did." Steve said, scowling at Rylan. "And if you don't like it, you can always find somewhere else to hide." The two teammates scowled as they were both squeezed inside a stall in the communal washrooms.

"Why should I have to change my hiding spot? I was here first!" Rylan argued.

"Well as I said before, I thought of hiding here first." Steve argued back. The two continued their pointless squabble, until they heard the door to the washrooms open.

"What's that?" Rylan asked himself.

"Well, obviously it's someone entering the washroom." Steve answered, sarcastically.

"I was speaking rhetorically," Rylan said, scowling at Steve. "And of course, its someone entering the bathroom. Even I'm not that dumb.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Steve said.

"Shut up." The person in the washrooms flushed the total, and left the washrooms.

"Don't know who that was, but they're gone now." Rylan said.

"Maybe." Steve said. He opened the door to the stall, and walked out, looking around to make sure no one was around. He gestured for Rylan to come, and the two looked as they were the only ones in the restroom.

"Well, guess its safe to leave now." Rylan said.

"Indeed." Steve said, as he opened the door to the washrooms. Suddenly, he felt himself get doused with water. Rylan looked and saw the dark-hooded intern with his water gun, prepped and ready. The intern prepared to fire, but looked at Rylan as a spot in his pants was growing bigger. The intern said nothing, and quickly left. Steve said nothing, as he looked at himself.

"Great." Steve said, sarcastically, and looked at Rylan. He then looked at his pants, and then at Rylan. "Please tell me that's water." Steve asked, slightly disgusted. Rylan looked at him with his face red.

***confessional***

Steve: "Rylan and I came to terms that I wouldn't tell anyone in camp about his little "accident" if he agreed to do me a favor. I haven't told him what it is yet, though." *he smirks*

Rylan: "Every time I hide, I always feel the need to use the bathroom beforehand. It's a nervous urge I have. I'm just lucky the intern found me there, or else it would have gotten worse as time passed." *he blushes and quickly leaves*

***end confessional***

The camera flashes and shows Chris, smiling.

"Well, the drama is continuing to get bigger, wouldn't you say? Who will Chef and the intern find next? Will more of the campers gain invincibility? Find out when we return to Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

***commercials***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this chapter, cause let me tell you, I was very happy when I finished it. I wanted to apologize for how long it took to update. I had to redo this chapter three times already, because I couldn't think of a suitable challenge. I tried to think of some challenges I hadn't done yet, and I finally settled on the Hide N' Seek one, which was a favorite of mine for two reasons. One, I liked how the Guys' Alliance was formed, and I liked the idea of hunting the campers with water guns. That was cool!

Anyway, as I said, I apologize for how long this chapter took. To be honest, I was done with it a couple of days ago, but I waited to upload cause I wanted to upload both this chapter, and the one for my other story, at the same time. Its tough doing two stories at the same time. But hey, Kunnaki told me about the consequences of doing this, so I don't have room to complain. Sorry if it sounds like I am. Anyway, that's enough out of me. Back to the chapter!"

***end commercials***

The camera fades to show the island. It flashes to show the Arts and Crafts Center. Inside, Sammy and Frankie were squashed together, as there was a lot of junk inside. Sammy particularly didn't like it. Frankie, however, didn't seem to mind that much. Or at all, really.

"Frankie, can you please move your foot?" Sammy asked.

"Sorry love, I can't." Frankie said, smirking. "If I did, we'd be in more of uncomfortable position than we already are." Sammy groaned, as he tried to move around some, where he at least would be comfortable, but it was hard with all the junk in the building. "Love, if you keep moving around like that, you're going to make things awkward for both of us." Frankie warned. Sammy looked at her, his face red. He tried moving around, once more, but again, it was proving difficult, as he continued rubbing up against Frankie.

The two continued standing against the door to the Crafts Center until it opened, and two of them, fell out, along with all the stuff that was inside of it. Sammy looked as Frankie was on top of it, and the two of them looked at each other, shocked, until Frankie smirked.

"I didn't know you were the submissive type, love." Frankie said, flirting with him.

"What?" Sammy yelled. They soon heard someone clear their throat, and they both looked up to Chef, scowling at them. Sammy sighed as Frankie stood up, and the two of them headed for Loser's Bench. Sammy grumbled to himself, but stopped as Frankie hooked her arm with his.

***confessional***

Sammy: "Just to let everyone know, I am not submissive! Whatever the heck that means."

Frankie: "He's submissive. He just doesn't know it yet."

***end confessional***

Terry continued hiding in the cave, and whistled to himself, as he waited for a good time to escape. He continued whistling, minding his own business, until he heard Kira growl. He looked at and then looked at the entrance to the cave, meaning someone was there. Terry petted his pet fox on the head, and looked as a shadow was approaching the cave. He glared at the entrance, and suddenly jumped at whomever the person was. Terry looked at looked at the person, as it turned out to be James, who was staring at him.

"Uh, dude… no offense, but I don't swing that way." James said, looking at Terry. Terry blushed, and quickly got off of him, dusting himself off.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Terry asked, frowning. "I told you this was my hiding spot."

"Yeah, I know." James said. "Sorry about this, dude." Terry looked at him, confused, until he felt a blast of water hit him from his side, dousing him and Kira. He looked up, surprised, and saw Chef, smirking at him. James looked at Terry, apologetic. "Sorry dude, but Chef found me, and I told him if I revealed someone's spot, I'd get invincibility. Yours was the first one that came to mind." James explained. He then looked at Chef. "So…"

"Yeah, yeah. You got invincibility. Now get lost." He ordered. James raised his fist in the air, running back to the hotel. Terry, who was still in shock, growled upset. "To the Loser's Bench, maggot." Chef said, as he got back on daredevil, and drove off looking for the other campers. Terry continued to growl, as he walked back to camp to the Loser's Bench.

***confessional***

Terry: "James may think he's safe, but trust me, I'm paying him back tenfold for this. No matter _what_ it takes!"

***end confessional***

Charlotte had been waiting in the barrel for a while now, and was starting to get pretty tired. Popping her head of the barrel, she looked around, and quickly and quietly got out. She looked around, and quickly ran to the hotel, but felt water hit her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Kat saw, and ran up to her.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned. Charlotte looked at her, and groaned. She turned around, and looked as the intern was standing on top of the mess hall. He jumped down, and walked over to them.

"Loser's Bench." He said, and walked off. Kat looked at him go, and Charlotte groaned, as she got up and walked off to the Loser's Bench. Coraline and Javius watched her go.

"Not many people gaining invincibility, huh?" Coraline asked Javius, who simply nodded.

Amy squeezed her way out of her hiding spot, in Chef's Kitchen, and looked around. She soon heard a noise, and put a hand on her stomach.

"_I'm hungry."_ She thought. Looking at Chef's fridge, she smirked as she easily unpicked the locks, and took out some chips, which stashed in their.

***confessional***

Amy: *eating some chips* "What Chef doesn't know, won't hurt him." *continues eating*

***end confessional***

Amy smiled as she was full and threw the empty chip bag in a garbage can in the kitchen. She opened the door to the kitchen, and looked in shock as Chef was standing there, looming over her. Amy slowly backed up, as Chef approached her with his water gun, ready.

Amy looked as the door was still open. Amy, with a determined look on her face, ran full force at Chef, who prepared to blast her. Suddenly, Amy slid through his legs, and out the door. Chef, shocked, ran after her.

"You'll never take me alive, you stupid cook!" Amy yelled, as she ran for the hotel. Chef aimed for her back, as she getting closer to the hotel. Suddenly, he fired, and time seemed to slow down, as the water headed for her back. As it was about an inch away, Amy slid on the ground, making the water miss her, as she touched the hotel wall.

"I win!" she yelled. Kat smiled at her, while Coraline rolled her eyes.

"Yes congratulations." Javius said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Amy scowled at him, which he failed to notice, as he resumed reading his book. Spencer tapped her fist together with Amy's, congratulating her. Chef grumbled as he walked off, looking for the others.

The dark-hooded intern continued looking from the trees, trying to spot any unsuspecting campers. He yawned, a bit exhausted from running around and climbing trees all day. He soon looked as he saw someone running through the forest. His eyes narrowed, and he picked up his water gun, and started jumping from tree to tree.

Evelien panted, as she had been having some trouble hiding, since all the major places in camp had been taken. So, she figured she'd hurry and run back to camp. She panted as she did, trying to get some breathe back. She heard noises in the forests, and looked around in every direction. She continued watching slowly, getting a bit scared. Suddenly, she looked as something dropped down on her, and she screamed as she saw it was the dark-hooded intern.

The intern prepared to fire at Evelien as he saw her try to turn and run. Suddenly, he looked as someone dropped down on him from above, and looked as it was Zachariah, who kicked the water gun of the intern's hand, and caught it in his own. Evelien turned and looked at him.

"Zach!" she yelled. Zach didn't turn to look at her, instead keeping his eyes on the intern.

"You may wanna hurry, and get back to the hotel, Evelien." Zach said. Evelien didn't need to be told twice, as turned and ran back to the camp. Zach looked at the intern and dropped the gun on the ground. Suddenly, he got into his Tai Chi fighting style, and looked at the intern with a serious, determined look on his face. The intern said nothing, but got into his own fighting style, as the two of them stared at each other.

"_I've seen that style before…"_ Zach thought. _"And those eyes… there's no doubt about_ _it."_ He thought. Suddenly, without warning, the two ran at each other, prepared to fight.

Evelien ran back to the hotel, and panted as she touched the wall, gaining invincibility.

"Nice work!" Kat complimented.

"Yeah, congratulations." Coraline said.

"Hmm." Javius said, not really meaning anything. Anna smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. Spencer and Amy didn't notice as they were still listening to music on their iPods.

"No time!" Evelien shouted, still panting. "Zach is facing off against that weird hooded intern!" she yelled, as she ran back to the forest. Kat, her eyes growing wide, followed behind.

In the forest, Zach and the intern continued fighting against each other, with neither able to get an advantage over the other. They both panted, as they were getting exhausted.

"_That is him. I know it!" _Zach thought. _"But I can't tell for sure, until I see his face…" _Zach ran at the intern once more, prepared to finish this. The intern punched at him, but looked as Zach ducked, and quickly somersaulted, kicking the intern's hood off. Zach looked at the person.

"So, I was right after all…" Zach said. The intern looked back at him, not saying anything. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Zach questioned. The intern remained quiet. "Did Chris put you up to this?" Again, the intern refused to talk. "Answer me!" Zach yelled, getting irritated.

The intern remained quiet, and put his hood back on his face, and picked up his water gun. He pointed it at Zach, who stood there, scowling at the intern. The intern then put his gun down, and turned to walk away.

"Was it you…?" Zach asked. "Did you have something to do with Napoleon getting eliminated?" The intern said nothing, but hopped off into the trees. Zach glared at him, as he disappeared. He clenched his fists tightly, upset.

"Zach!" someone yelled. Zach knew it was Evelien, but turn to face her. She ran up, panting again. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She looked at his body, as he was covered with bruises from the intern, but was fine. "What happened?" she asked. Zach didn't answer, but continued looking at the trees. He looked at Evelien, not saying anything. He smiled at her, and walked back to the camp, to the hotel, gaining invincibility. Evelien looked at him strangely, along with Kat, who arrived shortly after Evelien.

Chef grumbled to himself, as he couldn't believe, he let another camper get invincibility. He continued grumbling to himself, until he felt someone yell out, 'ouch'. Chef, surprised, looked around, and saw the ground move out from under him, revealing a fake grass cover. Victoria popped from underneath, scowling at whoever stepped on her, but her scowl changed as she saw it was Chef, who was scowling at her with his water gun pointed at her. She sighed, as she walked towards the Loser's Bench.

Feeling satisfied that he got another maggot out, Chef walked back to his kitchen, feeling that he deserved a snack. He unlocked his fridge, and looked inside for his chips, but couldn't find them. Confused, he continued looking around, until he remembered Amy. He growled, upset. He soon heard noises coming from his kitchen, and he growled.

"Who's here?" he yelled. "This is my kitchen, otherwise known as, Forbidden Territory!" Chef began looking around the kitchen, but still couldn't find out where the noises were coming from. He looked around the ceiling, and looked as the ceiling started to move. Confused, Chef poked it, but nothing happen.

"Cruddy buildings." He grumbled. Suddenly, he looked as two people fell through the ceiling, screaming. Chef, who was both shocked and surprised, looked at the campers; finding out it was Damion and Nate.

"I think I broke my shin." Nate said, as he rubbed his leg.

"I think I broke my arm." Damion said, as he sat up, and rubbed his elbow.

"Well, I can tell you one thing that you maggots broke." Chef said, as the two looked up at him, shocked. "…my ceiling!" he yelled, as he squirted them both, eliminating them. The boys looked as they were soaked to the bone, and sighed, as they began to walk out of Chef's kitchen.

"Where do you maggots think you're going?" Chef yelled, upset. The boys looked at him, confused.

"Uhhh… to the Loser's Bench?" Damion questioned.

"No, you're not! You're going to fix the hole you made in my ceiling before you do anything else! Now, get to work!" Chef ordered, as he walked out of his kitchen. The boys looked at each other, confused.

"What do we work with?" Damion asked. Nate simply shrugged his shoulders.

As Leilani was hiding underneath the mess hall, she suddenly felt someone crash underneath it. She heard Chef yelling inside, and she silently and swiftly slipped from underneath the mess hall. Her shirt and pants were filled dirt, as she swiftly dusted herself off. Listening to Chef still chewing two of the campers out, Leilani quickly ran to the hotel, and touched it, claiming invincibility. She sighed as she was safe for another day. She sat down beside the others who had gained invincibility, waiting for the game to end.

The dark-hooded intern hopped from tree to tree, stopping at one. He sighed as he took off his hood, sighing. He chuckled to himself. _"I didn't think he'd find out who I was that quickly."_ The intern. _"But then again, I'm underestimating him." _He took out a picture of Zach, and smiled, lovingly at it. He kissed it, and smiled. _"Oh Zachariah, if only you could understand how my heart beats for you. My sweet, sweet Zachariah. When I heard you were joining this show, I quickly joined up in secret, because I wanted to be beside you. But I wasn't chosen. Fate desired to keep us far apart."_ The intern thought, as he continued looking at the picture of Zachariah.

"_But I refused to give up. I boarded the boat to come here, and I approached Chris Maclean, asking him to use me as an intern, a contestant, or whatever he needed. I didn't care! So long, as I could be beside you, my love. But I soon found out, that the dancing girl had feelings for you, as well." _The intern clenched his fist, upset. _"So, I decided to have your pet monkey eliminated. It wounded my heart so deeply to see you so upset, my love. But I had to do it to bring us closer. If I'd acted quicker, I could have framed her for his elimination, and then you'd be all mine. But I didn't, and so your feelings for her, also deepened._

_But you don't have to worry, my love. When I see an opening, I will eliminate that… that… that witch who dares to poison and plague you! I swear it! And then when I do, I will have Maclean make me a contestant and we will be together once more, my love. I promise. You don't have to do anything. I will take care of you, and help you with whatever you need. I swear." _The intern kissed the picture once more, and put it in his pocket. He soon heard noises, and took a notepad out of his pocket with a list of the campers' names on it. He had three more contestants to hunt for. Picking up his water gun, the intern jumped to where he heard the noises.

Matylda, Kreena, and Lila were all bundled together in a tree, trying to keep a lookout for anyone coming. Of course, this was extremely difficult, due to the three of them not being able to sit still.

"Spotted anything yet?" Kreena asked, Lila, who was looking down at the ground. Lila shook her head. Kreena sighed and looked at Matylda, who was currently frowning, looking down at the ground. Kreena scooted over to her, and looked at her. "Something wrong?" Kreena asked. Matylda looked at her, and shook her head, 'no'. Kreena looked at her, skeptical, and hugged her, making Matylda blush. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. Matylda sighed.

"I'm just worried." Matylda explained. "It seems like almost every elimination, I narrowly avoid being voted off." Kreena frowned and softly sighed, as she hugged her friend. She seemed surprised when Matylda didn't push away, but inside she was leaping with joy. As the two were enjoying the moment, they looked as a blast of water hit their tree. All three girls, looked as the dark hooded intern was a tree away from them with his water gun, pointing at them.

Three girls jumped from the tree, and landed on the ground, running. The intern took out a walkie-talkie.

"Chef, we have the three remaining campers heading for the hotel, over." He said.

"Got it maggot. Over and out." Chef said, on the other end. The intern smirked and hopped from tree to tree, until he saw the camp. He could the all three of the girls doused with water from Chef's water gun, meaning they were eliminated. The intern smirked, and hopped down from the tree, and hid behind the mess hall to watch the rest of the show.

All of the campers lined up, as Chris appeared.

"Where have you been all day?" Amy asked, scowling. Chris looked up to the sky, trying to remember.

"Well, let's see." He said. "First off, I went to go get a pedicure, then I went to a manicure, and finally, I had my daily spa treatment." Chris said, smirking.

"So basically, you enjoyed yourself, while the rest of us were all working our butts off." Terry said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Chris said, smirking. "But anyway, the campers who gained invincibility: Kat, Amy, Evelien, Spencer, Coraline, Leilani, Anna, James, Javius, Zach. You ten are all save from elimination tonight. The rest of you all, are. See you all at the Campfire Ceremony tonight. I'm going to get my some grub." Chris said, as he walked away with Chef in tow. Some of the campers sighed, as they all enjoyed themselves until then.

* * *

Well, here is Episode 10, for all those who were waiting patiently for it! I thank all those who sent me how well there character hides. Sorry if your character was eliminated. I tried my best to think of good places in camp for the campers to hide, but unfortunately, there weren't really enough places for them to hide. I even had to go on Total Drama Wiki, and look up some of the locations on Wawanakwa Island. I still think the chapter is good. I hope you all enjoyed it! The elimination should be up this weekend, or next week at best. And... ha. Funny, I had a lot more to say, but it slipped my mind at the moment. Oh well. I'll remember later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you for your patience! Later!

P.S. ^^ To the creator of Zach, sorry if the 'stalker' wasn't who you thought. I made him up as I went. I personally like him. Reminds me of one of my buddies. *Shudders at bad thoughts*


	21. Elimination 8

It was 9:00 P.M. at Camp Wawanakwa, which could only mean one thing. The Campfire Ceremony to eliminate one or two campers was set to begin. All of the campers, both the Weasels and the Ferrets were sitting on the log stumps, patiently waiting for Chris to show up to see who would be eliminated. Ten of the contestants didn't need to worry since they had successfully gained invincibility. But still, you never know what you're in for when you're dealing with Chris.

The Ferrets, who were still high-up on their past victories weren't really all that worried. The Weasels, however, were all very anxious; as they were afraid another one of their own was going home. Five campers from both teams had successfully won invincibility, so it was half-and-half for both sides. But still, as Steve said earlier in the challenge, it's every camper for themselves, and sometimes you couldn't trust anyone. Even your closest friends.

As the campers were all sitting around, they looked as Chris approached, with his usual smirk glued to his face. And as usual, he was carrying the plate of marshmallows, which would determine which campers were staying, and which were going home.

"Well, it was certainly a dramatic day, wouldn't you say campers? But let's not procrastinate, shall we?" Chris asked himself. "As you can all see, I have a tray of 27 marshmallows, which ten of you shall get immediately, since you gained invincibility. The rest of you, when I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The two campers, who do not receive a marshmallow, must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. _Ever_." Chris explained, chuckling at the end.

"First off, the campers who gained invincibility… Anna." Anna smiled as she caught her marshmallow.

"Next up, we have… Coraline." Coraline, who was reading a book, caught her marshmallow in her free hand, and swiftly threw it into her mouth.

"Javius." Javius caught his marshmallow and ate it quickly.

"Spencer." Spencer caught her marshmallow in both of her hands, and flicked it in her mouth.

"Leilani." Leilani caught her marshmallow, and smiled as Rylan patted her shoulder.

"Amy." Amy smirked as she caught her marshmallow in her mouth, impressed with herself."

"Kat." Kat sighed, as she smiled and clumsily caught the marshmallow in her hands.

"James." James smiled as he caught his marshmallow, and threw it in his mouth, unaware that Terry and Kira were glaring at him, behind his back.

"Evelien." Evelien fumbled with her marshmallow, but Zach, who was sitting by her, caught it, and handed it to her. She blushed as she took it from him, but smiled as she thanked him.

"Lastly, Zach." Zach waited until the marshmallow came to him, and he swiftly caught it in mid-air, popping it into his mouth.

"Now, onto the campers who had no votes." Chris informed. "First off, we have…Frankie." Frankie smiled and caught her marshmallow in her hand. She looked at smiled at Sammy, who was looking away from her, embarrassed at what had happened this afternoon. She smirked and put her hand in his, making him look at her, as he tried in a failed attempt to get her hand off of his. He eventually gave up, and grumbled as he continued to look away from her.

"Maddie." Maddie smiled and caught his marshmallow in his hand, smiling at himself and Lyon, who was sitting beside him.

"Lyon." Lyon heard his name, and caught his marshmallow in both his hands, as he broke it in half, eating both, happily.

"George." George held his hand open as he was doing crazy mathematical equations in his head. He caught it and put it in his pocket, saving it for later.

"Rylan." Rylan sighed when he heard his name being called, and caught his marshmallow in his hand, nearly dropping it, before Leilani caught it for him. He blushed, and scratched the back of his head, as he took it from her.

"Victoria." Victoria let out a 'yay' as she caught her marshmallow and showed it to Charlotte, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Brooke." Brooke sighed as she was still safe, despite being the first one out in the game. She caught her marshmallow, and popped it in her mouth.

"Rachel." Rachel smiled as she caught her marshmallow, and sighed, as she ate it. Kat smiled at her, as the two of them were still in.

"Only nine marshmallows left, campers." Chris informed. Kreena gulped, and looked at Lila and Matylda, who were also worried. Terry was starting to sweat, as his name still hadn't been called yet. He hoped one of the boys hadn't turned traitor and told about his alliance. If they did, his prime suspect would be James, since he was the one who had ratted him out in the first place. Terry growled to himself, upset.

Damion swallowed a lump in his throat, worriedly. Freddy and Charlotte were also starting to sweat, as they hadn't been called either. Meredith looked on, a bit worried. Sammy was also getting worried, as well as Frankie. The only two who didn't seem concerned was Nate and Steve.

"First off, the campers with one vote." Chris said. "First up, Kreena." Kreena smiled and caught her marshmallow in her hand, but looked as Lila and Matylda were still without a marshmallow.

"Next up, we have…Damion." Damion sighed, relieved and fumbled with his marshmallow, before he finally caught it in his hands. Leilani patted him on his shoulder, making him smile at her.

"Sammy." Sammy sighed and caught his marshmallow in his hand, as he ate it in one bite. Frankie smiled at him, and lied her head on his shoulder, which made him forget he was suppose to be upset at her.

"Meredith." Meredith shouted 'yay' as she caught her marshmallow, happily. "By the way, heard about your squabble with Chef. Good work." Chris complimented. Meredith smiled successfully, while most of the campers looked at her and Chris, confused.

***confessional***

Chris: "Chef told me about how Meredith had nearly beaten him. But now that raises an important question: if she knew had to fight, why didn't she fight against the kangaroo?"

***end confessional***

"Let's see." Chris said, counting. "I see seven campers, but there are only five marshmallows on this plate. Which means, only five of you will be chosen to remain here. The other two will have to leave." Lila and Matylda were now starting to get worried, as Matylda was once again near being eliminated. Terry was sweating bullets, worriedly, while Charlotte and Freddy swallowed another lump in their throats, which felt like a ton of bricks. Nate was now looking up worriedly, while Steve continued to rest his head on the empty stump above him.

"First up, with only two votes, we have… Charlotte." Charlotte sighed heavily, and caught her marshmallow, sighing, thankful that she was still in.

"Just so you know, the rest of you had three or more votes." Chris informed, making the rest of the campers, except Steve, worried. "Anyway, next we have…Lila." Lila, like Charlotte, sighed heavily as she was still safe. She smiled at Kreena, but looked at Matylda, who was still looking worried.

"Steve." Steve, caught his marshmallow in his hand, without looking and popped it in his mouth, bored.

"Matylda." Matylda sighed heavily, and felt Kreena squeeze her, as she was being hugged. Lila, fortunately, caught her marshmallow, which Chris threw, and handed it to her.

"Well, this is it, the final marshmallow." Chris said, holding up the last marshmallow for the night. "Terry, Nate, Freddy, two of you have spent your last night here on Wawanakwa Island." Chris informed. Terry, was now breathing heavy, worriedly. Anna looked at him, and softly touched his shoulder. He looked at her, and she had a worried look on her face. Freddy swallowed another lump in his throat, while Nate still looked at Chris, wondering who would get the marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…Terry." Terry heard his name, and released a loud 'yes', as he caught his marshmallow. Freddy sighed, while Nate shrugged. "Freddy, Nate, the Dock of Shame awaits." Freddy sighed, as he and Nate went to gather their stuff. They soon came back and the campers were there waiting for them.

"We'll miss you, guys." George said to Freddy and Nate. Freddy nodded, a bit upset, while Nate smiled at him and his friends. He waved bye as he and Freddy boarded the Boat of Losers, sailing off back home. The Ferrets sighed as they had lost two of their best players, while the Weasels were thankful their team was still together. They all began their walk back to the hotel.

"With another elimination, two more campers head home." Chris said, though he wasn't present. "Will the Ferrets be able to survive without them? What upcoming challenges will the campers face next? And as a result of Freddy's elimination and James's betrayal, how will the Guys' Alliance fair now? Find out next time, on another exciting dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

As the campers headed back to the hotel, Zach looked as he found a note on his hotel door. Picking it up, he silently read it. He then gasped, and grew angry, as he crumpled the note and threw it on the ground.

'_Dear Zach,_

_Congratulations on your victory today, my friend. I'm happy that you will remain on the island, a bit longer. I don't know if I could bare us being separated again. You are my heart and soul, and I truly do care and thirst for you. Which is why, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that the girl who has eyes for you, doesn't win! I shall eliminate her, for she is plaguing you, my love! And I cannot allow anyone to dare touch you, for you are a jewel. A precious jewel that I could stare at for days. I am enchanted by you, my love. And we shall be far apart. I shall see you again, next challenge, my love. And do not worry. That demon woman will meet her end, sooner or later. I promise you that.'_

Inside his hotel room, Zach mercilessly started punching and kicking his punching bag.

"_We'll see."_ Zach thought. _"We'll see."_

Outside his hotel room, sitting on a tree, the dark-hooded intern smiled. He took out his picture of Zach, and looked at it admiringly. He kissed it, and sighed to himself. He soon jumped out of the tree, and started hopping away into the forest.

* * *

Well here is the elimination for Episode 10. When I finished writing it, I looked it over, and thought it looked pretty boring. So, I went back and put that last part in. ^^ I needed to some add some mystery to keep you all guessing. To be honest, in case you all don't know, I recently just thought that character up, while I was doing the last chapter. I thought, 'I need to give more info on that intern.' And while I was doing Zach's part, the idea of a gay lover came to me. And I think he came out well. Don't know if he'll show up in the next chapter or not. But I'll try to put him in there somewhere.

For those who aren't in my other story, I just want to let you know that this may be my last chapter for both of my stories. I start college on the 16th of this month, and I need to get back on my night schedule. I'll still keep writing when I can, but if the chapters don't come out as quickly as they should, now you know the reason. I hope you can bare with me till then. I thank you all in advance. Well, that's all from me at the moment. I'll see you all whenever I can. Later!

P.S. Sorry to Nate and Freddy. I hope to see them back whenever I bring back two old campers.

P.P.S. I was planning on naming that intern, but I couldn't think of a good Japanese name. So, that's the reason the letter doesn't have an ending.


	22. Episode 11: Basic Straining

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Chris's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers on the Dock of Shame lined up as Chris explained the challenge. "The campers were forced to hide from Chef and the mysterious intern, as they all played a good old fashioned game of Hide N' Seek." The camera shows the campers hiding in multiple spots. It soon changes to show some of the campers sitting or running to the hotel. "The campers who successfully made it back to the hotel, which was the base for the challenge, were given invincibility, which helped to keep them from being voted off in the challenge."

The camera changes to show some of the boys in camp, forming the Guys' Alliance. "Also, we learned that a new alliance, the Guys' Alliance, has been formed, with Terry the Bad Boy, as the leader." The camera changes to show Zach and the intern, squaring off. "Also, we learned that the mysterious intern is not who he appears to be and appears to have some sort of unknown connection to our Japanese native, Zachariah."

The camera changes to show the Campfire Ceremony. "The challenge soon ended, and it was soon elimination time." The camera shows Freddy and Nate walking down the Dock of Shame. "In the end, Freddy, the Drama Geek, and Nate, the Womanizer, were both voted off. However, unlike some of our past contestants, they both left with their heads held high."

The camera flashes to show Chris smiling, standing on the Dock of Shame. "Today, the campers will be competing in yet another challenge where they will embarrass themselves to bring in the ratings and to win one million dollars!" Chris yelled, excited. "What kind of challenge is it, you ask? Well, let's just say it involves a lot of pain and a lot of guts!" He explained, excited. "Will the Ferrets be able to survive without two of their teammates here? Will the Weasels prevail once again?"

The camera changes to show James at the Campfire Ceremony, while Terry glares at him from behind his back. "Will Terry be able to get revenge on James for betraying him in the last challenge?" The camera changes again to show the dark-hooded intern, Zach, and Evelien. "And will our mysterious intern be able to eliminate Evelien so he can have Zach all to himself?" The camera changes to show Chris, now standing up on the cliff. "Find out the answers to these questions and more, today on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camp was in full bloom, as it was 2:00 P.M. The campers were all walking doing their own things, thankful that Chris hadn't called them for a challenge yet. But some of them were also getting worried, as a week had passed without so much as a hint of what the next challenge might be. Others didn't really care, as they had their attention on more important things. Zach, was one such person. Ever since he received the letter from the mysterious hooded intern, he had been preoccupied with trying to keep him from hurting Evelien. Currently, he was sitting by the hotel, silently meditating.

"Hey Zach," someone called out to him. He looked up and saw it was the person he was just worried about: Evelien. "The others and I are going to go play some Frisbee. Wanna come?" Zach silently shook his head, 'no'.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood." Zach said, as he got up and began to walk away.

"Oh, okay." Evelien said, sadly as he walked away. She sighed.

***confessional***

Evelien: "I don't know what's wrong with Zach lately. Ever since last week's challenge, he's been acting pretty strange. I feel like he's avoiding me or something. Maybe it's because of my music or something. That couldn't possibly be it." *she then looks up at the camera, worried* "Could it?"

Zach: *he looks upset* "It pains me as much as Evelien to keep avoiding her like this. It really does." *a look of determination is on his face now* "But if I want her to stay on the island, I have to take care of _him_ first. I've already lost one friend in this contest. I refuse to lose another!"

***end confessional***

Zach walked in the forest, trying to find a good place to meditate. He silently sat down by a tree, sighing, trying to think. He silently heard someone laugh and opened his eyes. He stood up and looked around, with his fists up, prepared to fight.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Someone said surprising Zach as their hot breathe was on his neck. Zach turned around, and looked as the intern, with his hood off, stood their smiling. "Nice to see you again, love." The intern said, as he stood by a tree, with his arms folded, smiling. Zach growled and had his fists balled up. "Wow, Zach. If you stare at me like that, I think I'll start to lose it." The intern said, blushing.

"Knock it off!" Zach yelled.

"Knock what off?" the intern asked, confused.

"Quit messing around with me, understand?" Zach ordered, still glaring at the intern.

"Who's messing around with you?" the intern asked, as he leaned off the tree, smiling. "I told you before Zach, my feelings for you are honest. Truly they are." He said, as he approached Zach, who started backing up, until he hit a tree. The intern leaned in, getting within kissing distance of Zach, who looked at him, shocked and scared. "I still remember the first day we met in your family's circus. You were as handsome back then as you are now." He then leaned in close, as Zach was still looking on at him, shocked. The intern then whispered in Zach's ear. "You will be mine. Even if I have to eliminate off every person on this island. Including that 'girlfriend' of yours." At this, Zach gained some resilience and forced the intern off of him.

"Keep Evelien out of this." Zach ordered, growling.

"Evelien. So that's her name." The intern said, as he smiled to himself. "So, tell me, why is this girl so important to you?" Zach didn't answer, but continued scowling at the intern. "Hmm?" The intern looked at Zach, until his eyes widened. "Could it be… you have feelings for her?" Zach still did not answer. "It's true, isn't it?" Again, Zach remained silent.

"I see." The intern said, with a frown on his face. "In that case, I'm afraid I can't let her stay here any longer then." After hearing that, Zach ran at the intern, growling at him.

"Come anywhere near her…" Zach threatened. However, the intern simply smiled.

"Yes, that's it." The intern said. "That's the face." He said, looking at Zach's glaring face. "Yes, that is what I like. Whenever you are truly passionate about something, that is the face you wear. That is what I like, Zachariah." The intern as he put his hand on Zach's face, who moved it away in an instant. "Very well." The intern said. "I'll leave the girl alone… if you do me a favor." The intern said, smiling. Zach stared at him, suspiciously.

"What?" Zach asked, sternly. The intern smirked, and leaned into Zach's face. He soon whispered something in Zach's ear, which made gasp as his eyes grew wide. "What?" Zach yelled outloud.

"That's my offer." The intern said. "What's the answer?" Zach growled, at the intern, as he tried to decide, what to do.

"Attention maggots!" Chef Hatchet's voice came up on the intercom. "The next challenge is about to begin, so hurry up and get to docks ASAP!" Zach and the intern listened, and looked back at each other, with the intern, smiling.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, love." The intern said. "Don't worry though, I won't do anything harsh. For now, that is. But I expect an answer before the day's end." The intern ordered. "Until next time, love." With that, the hooded-intern hopped away from Zach and into the trees. Zach stood there in his thoughts, clenching his fists.

**At the dock…**

All of the campers were lined up on the docks, and were patiently waiting for either Chris or Chef to arrive. Some of them sighed, as they were starting to get agitated as it had been 10 minutes, and neither of them had shown up.

"Where the hell are they?" Amy complained. "We've been standing here for 10 minutes, already!"

"I know." George said, also growing irritated. "I could be doing something better with my time than standing here." Amy smirked at him, and rubbed his hair, making him blush as he looked at her, surprised.

***confessional***

George: *blushing* "I'm glad to know Amy likes me. Or at least acknowledges my existence."

Amy: "I don't say this often, but George is quickly started to become one of my 'favorites' here on this island."

***end confessional***

The campers continued chatting or talking with each other, bored. To be honest, they preferred if they didn't have a challenge, but this wasn't the case for Chris Maclean.

"Quiet maggots!" Someone shouted, which hushed all of the campers instantly. They looked as it was Chef, wearing some drill sergeant uniform. He had on a moss green muscle shirt, as well as some camouflage pants. He also had on some black sunglasses, some sort of hat, a whistle around his neck, and a pair of army boots. Some of the campers looked at him strangely, while others kept their comments to themselves.

"Dude, what's with the getup?" James asked.

"Did I tell you, you could speak, soldier?" Chef Hatchet yelled in James's face.

"N-N-No." James stammered out, scared.

"What was that?" Chef Hatchet asked, yelling again in his face.

"No, sir!" James yelled. Chef Hatchet smirked and backed off of him.

"Listen up, maggots." Chef Hatchet began. "For today only, I am in charge of this contest. And let me tell, if you thought Chris's challenges were hard, then mine will make you crawl on your knees until you literally beg for mercy!" he yelled, scaring some of the campers. "For today, you will address me as 'Master Chief', and you will talk only when I _say_ you can talk." He explained, eyeing James, who cringed under his look.

"As I explained, today's challenge will be hard and difficult, and will leave you nearly breathless. Some of you may not make it back alive. If you decide you want to give up and quit, then you will walk to the end of the Dock of Shame, and ring the bell that is located there. Is that understood?" Master Chief asked. No one answered, instead choosing to just stay quiet. "I _said_, is that understood, maggots?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Most of the campers said, now scared. Master Chief smirked.

"Good. Now to the beach! All of you! March!" Master Chief ordered, as all of the campers ran to the beach, with Hatchet right behind them.

**On the beach…**

All of the campers were lined up on the docks, as Master Chief observed them.

"This is your first official challenge for the day, maggots." Master Chief said, as some of the campers started to sweat. He moved out of the campers' way and showed them two different colored canoes.

"We're going canoeing?" George asked.

"No!" Master Chief yelled, shouting in George's face. "And did I say you could speak, maggot?"

"No sir!" George saluted, scared.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted…" Master Chief said, eyeing George, who cringed under his look. "…You maggots will be holding these canoes up above your heads. If anyone of you takes your hands off the canoe, then you will be eliminated!" He explained. "Also, until you one of you lot drops out, no one is served lunch."

"What?" Most of the campers yelled out.

"You all heard me! Do you all have a problem with it?" Master Chief asked, as he towered over the campers. No one bothered to speak up. "Good! Now pick up them canoes, maggots!" he ordered. The campers reluctantly obeyed, knowing that this was going to be a very _long_ day…

**One hour later…**

The campers sighed as their arms were starting to get tired as they all held the canoes above their heads. It was even more difficult, because both Chris and Master Chief were sitting on the canoes, egging the campers on. Some of them were able to tune the sadistic hosts out, but they were getting tired from the holding the canoes above their heads. And their feet were also starting to hurt from standing so long, as well.

"So Chief," Chris said, as he sat cross-legged on the Ferrets' canoe. "The campers are doing exceptionally well, don't you think?"

"Mhmm, that's right Chris." Master Chief said, as he sat on the Weasels' canoe. "Guess they just weren't hungry!" he said, yelling at the campers. The campers tried to ignore them, but so far they were finding it difficult. On the Weasels' side, Steve felt his stomach growl, and he groaned.

"Don't you dare, dude." Terry warned, as he was standing behind Steve. "Give up, and you'll be on the next boat out of here." But he couldn't speak as his stomach growled soon after his. Steve looked back at him with a look that said, 'Same goes for you.' Rylan and Leilani were both holding out for their team, but Rylan felt his feet starting to ache. Matylda, being one of the shortest people on the team and in camp, had to stretch her arms out wide, as she struggled to keep her hands on the boat. Kreena and Lila didn't have to worry about that, but they were still getting tired.

Amy growled, as she felt this was a repeat of military school all over again. Spencer, being another short member on the team, growled as this was also putting a strain on her. Anna, who was standing behind Terry, groaned as she could feel her arms cramping up. Javius had a look of indifference on his face, as he seemed not to care whether he was hurting or not. Instead, he continued holding the canoe up, unemotionally. Damion groaned, wanting to give up, but knew better to, else his team eliminate him at the Campfire Ceremony. Sammy, who was the 2nd to last person in the Weasels' row, was currently blushing, and sweating. If a person saw him, they think it was because of heat stroke. But really, it was because Frankie, the last person in the row, continued to move one of her arms off the canoe and onto the back of Sammy's legs.

"_Damn it…"_ Sammy thought, as he really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

Over on the Ferrets' side, they were fairing a bit better, due to Chris weighing less than Chef, but still it was difficult. James sighed as he was bored out of his mind. He looked around, not even aware that he was holding onto the canoe. However, he avoided looking at Terry, who he was afraid was still upset at him for his betrayal in the last challenge. George, who was one of the shortest people on the Ferrets' team, groaned as he had to stretch his arms out long and wide to be able to reach the canoe. He moaned as he could feel his arms about to come off.

Maddie sighed as he currently wished he could be somewhere else right now. His hands were getting tired from holding the canoe. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked as it was Lyon. He smiled at Maddie reassuringly, saying, 'hang in there'. Maddie smiled back, but sighed again, as he faced forward again. Rachel, who was also short, moaned as her arms were starting to cramp up. Kat started to pant, as she was sweating. She groaned, as she was both tired and hot. Coraline sighed, and looked over at Javius, who was still looking emotionless. She smiled, and tried to imitate him, looking emotionless, but wasn't doing a very good job, as she groaned silently.

Victoria, who was next in line, moaned, and looked over at the bell by the docks.

"Don't even think about it." Someone from behind her said. Victoria looked as it was Charlotte, scowling at her. Victoria moaned as she wanted to get out of this hot sun. Charlotte rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend. Unfortunately, she wasn't faring any better. Being the shortest person in camp, Charlotte had to stand on her toes to reach the canoe, which was more difficult than it seemed.

Brooke, who was a bit more athletic than most of her teammates, didn't have much trouble. Still, she sighed as she hoped someone would give up soon. Preferably, someone from the Weasels… Meredith, who was bursting with energy, lifted up the canoe, no problem as she had to contain herself to stop from bouncing around so much. Evelien was in the back, looking up at Zachariah, who was holding onto the canoe, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He had his eyes closed, and had a serious look on his face. Evelien thought he was simply meditating, but could see a worried gleam in his eyes. She wondered, what could possibly be wrong?

**2 hours later…**

The campers were still holding the canoes over their heads, and were quickly getting exhausted as the sun beat down on them mercilessly, despite it being late in the afternoon. Chris and Master Chief continued to sit down on top of the canoes, edging the campers on even more. The campers continued to ignore them, but still it was getting harder and harder. Some of the campers were groaning and moaning, silently, so Master Chief wouldn't hear them.

**4 hours later…**

It was now 8:00 P.M., and the sun was officially down. The moon was out, so it wasn't hot anymore. Instead, it was cold and the campers were growing tired. Master Chief and Chris were still on the canoes, talking to each other, while occasionally egging the campers on. To add insult to injury, they also were eating some snacks that they had an intern bring to them, torturing the campers even more. Even worse, some of the campers felt themselves drifting off to sleep as they listened to Master Chief's boring tales of how he had fought in the war and served in the army.

"I can't take anymore of this." Victoria said. "Sorry guys." She said, apologizing to her team, as she walked over to the docks, and rung the bell, eliminating herself. Most of the campers on both teams, sighed, thankful that this challenge was over with. Master Chief hopped off of the canoe, and walked over to Victoria, who was upset at her weakness.

"Hey, don't worry maggot. You're a proud soldier, and you did your team, well." He said, complimenting her. Victoria looked up at him, hopefully.

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"No!" Master Chief yelled at her. "You're a failure, and that's all you'll all over be! Now get to the Loser Bench!" The scared Victoria obliged and quickly ran to the bench. Chris walked over, cocking an eye at Chef.

"Uhh… dude." Chris said. "That was kinda harsh, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's the whole point." Master Chief said. Chris smiled and nodded, as the two dapped each other off. Master Chief then turned to the campers. "Alright, you maggots! Head to the lodge for lunch!" he ordered.

"Uhh… don't you mean, dinner?" George corrected.

"Are you correcting me, soldier?" Master Chief asked, as he got in George's face.

"No sir!" George answered quickly, scared.

"Good. Now head to lodge for _lunch_!" Master Chief repeated. Not needing to be told again, the campers quickly ran off to the lodge, exhausted and hungry.

**In the mess hall…**

The campers sat at their respective teams' tables, waiting to be fed. Some of them were struggling to keep their eyes open, as they were exhausted from holding up the canoes all day long. Most of them had already past out on the tables, snoozing away. And others were anxiously waiting to be fed, though they knew they would just get served the same tasteless food they were served everyday. Acting on their wishes, Chef came out carrying trays of what looked bologna sandwiches, but was really just stale bread with something crawling between them.

"Eat up, maggots!" Master Chief ordered. "You only got 10 minutes before we start the next part of this challenge!" The campers looked at Master Chief as he walked away, and then looked down at their_ lunch_.

"Is this supposed to be food?" Lila asked. Kreena shrugged and looked down at her sandwich, debating whether or not to try it. Amy poked her sandwich, and looked in surprise, as it started moving. She then pushed her tray away from her.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." Kreena said, as she was looking at Amy's sandwich. She then too pushed her tray away from her. Rylan looked at his sandwich, and gulped as he slowly picked it up, and prepared to eat it. His teammates looked at him, anxiously. He prepared to eat it, but then looked as something popped out of his bread, and stared at him.

"Ahh!" he screamed, and threw the sandwich in the air. It then landed promptly on top of Leilani's head. At first, she was staring out in space, due to shock. Afterward, she frowned and looked at Rylan, scowling. He rubbed the back of his embarrassed, as he laughed awkwardly. "Haha… napkin?" He asked, as he held up a napkin for her, embarrassed.

***confessional***

Terry: *Is laughing at what happened* "Well, what do you know? Chef's food is good for something after all!"

Sammy: "Bad move, Rylan. Bad move."

Leilani: *Is trying to get the gunk out of her hair*

Rylan: *Is repeatedly hitting his forehead* "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

***end confessional***

**Ten minutes later…**

The campers continued sitting down in their spots in the mess hall, waiting for Master Chief to tell them the next part of their challenge, whatever it was. Seconds later, Master Chief appeared, carrying a stack of papers and some pencils. The campers looked at the supplies, confused.

"It's time for the second part of the challenge, maggots." Master Chief said. "You all are going to write a 300 word essay, explaining why you like and why you think I'm great." Master Chief said, with a smug tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Steve asked.

"Does it look like I'm kidding, maggot?" Master Chief yelled, getting in Steve's face. Steve immediately cowered and stopped himself before he said anything else he would regret. "As I was saying, you all got to write me an essay. If you fall asleep or quit writing, then you're out of the challenge!" Master Chief explained. With that, he began to pass out paper and pencils to each camper, ordering them to get busy writing.

***confessional***

Terry: "It's kind of hard to come up with anything good about a guy, when there's nothing good about him at all."

Charlotte: "Unlike the rest of the campers, I have some sympathy for Chef. The key word being 'some', of course.

Rachel: *tries to think of something good to write about Chef* "Uhm… he makes good food…?"

Amy: "He expects us to write a report? I thought this was a camp, not high school!"

Maddie: "Chef's not too much of a bad guy. But let's face it, the guy sucks at cooking!"

Meredith: *has tongue out trying to think. She then smiles, thinking of something* "He…fights…really…good… Four words!"

Spencer: "To be honest, both Chris and Chef irritate the heck out of me, which is why I'm so sarcastic around them."

Steve: "I'll say this about Chef; he needs to learn the meaning of the words 'mouth' and 'wash'."

***end confessional***

The campers looked as Master Chief turned to leave.

"I'll be back later to see you all are doing. But you better not stop writing if you know what's good for you!" Master Chief threatened. With that, he walked out of the mess hall. Some of the campers sighed, as they all got back to writing.

**2 hours later…**

The campers were all exhausted, as this was the Wake-a-Thon all over again. Some of the campers could barely keep their eyes open, as they struggled to finish their essays. Most decided to give up, and stopped writing halfway, instead choosing to fall asleep. And a lucky few manage to finish, and catch some sleep, before Master Chief arrived; whenever that was.

"Alright maggots!" Master Chief said, as he stormed in the mess hall. Some of the campers jerked up, frightened and shocked as Master Chief made his entrance. Most didn't notice, and continued sleeping. Master Chief walked over to the Ferrets' table, eyeing them all. "I'm checking your papers first." He said, talking to the Ferrets. He walked up to Rachel, who was looking fearful.

"You're first, maggot." He said talking to Rachel, who swallowed a lump in her throat. Master Chief carefully looked it over, looking back and forth between the paper and Rachel. "Hmph. Nice work. You pass, maggot." He said, as he moved from Rachel to the next person. Rachel sighed, relieved. Master Chief walked up to Kat next, who handed his paper to him, shaking. Master Chief carefully looked it over, looking back and forth between Kat and her paper. "Hmph. Nice work, maggot." He said, congratulating Kat, who sighed.

This cycle continued until Master Chief walked up to Coraline, who was silently reading a book. He picked up her paper, and read it. He frowned and looked at her.

"You fail!" he yelled at her, surprising her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"This is only 299 words! You're one word short, so you fail!" Master Chief explained. Coraline frowned and sighed as she got up and walked out of the mess hall, her teammates sadly watching her leave. Master Chief finally walked to James, who was sleeping peacefully, while drooling on the table. Master Chief took the Party Boy's paper, and looked it over.

"Wake up, maggot!" Master Chief yelled in James's ear, who sprung back to life, instantly.

"Huh?" James asked.

"You're out!" Master Chief informed, and showed James his paper. "This isn't 300 words, and you fell asleep, so you're out!" James sighed and yawned, as he walked out of the mess hall, tired. Master Chief then walked over to the Weasels' table, as he stared at them.

"You're next, maggots." He said, threateningly, as he walked up to Damion. Damion swallowed a lump in his throat as Master Chief observed his paper, looking serious and stern. He then looked at Damion, and put the paper back down in front of him. "Good job, maggot." Master Chief said, going on to the next person, which was Leilani. He looked at it carefully as Leilani stared at him, slightly scared.

"Hmph, good work… maggot." Master Chief said, as he moved onto the next person. It continued until he got to Terry, who had his head on his hand, looking bored. Master Chief read it over, and threw it down onto the table, passing him. Terry glared at him, but shrugged as he crumpled up the paper.

***confessional***

Terry: "I nearly gagged writing all that junk." *He picks up his crumpled paper, and reads a line from it* "He makes really good food. Chef is my favorite person here on the island." *he crumples it back up* "Bleh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

***end confessional***

Master Chief continued his cycle around the Weasels' until he reached Rylan, who was snoozing with his pencil still in hand. Master Chief scowled and reached in his shirt for something. The campers looked as it was a whistle. Knowing what was about to happen, they immediately covered their ears, as Chef blew loud and long into it, making Rylan jump up in shock.

"You're out, maggot!" Master Chief yelled at Rylan, who ran out of the mess hall, scarred for life. Master Chief continued looking around the Weasels' table, until he finally reached Amy, who was listening to her iPod and chewing a piece of gum. She held in her hand, her essay she wrote on Chef, who snatched it out of her hands, and begun reading it.

"What the?" Master Chief exclaimed. "What is this?" he asked, yelling at Amy, who looked at him. "This is nothing but one sentence with a bunch of "very"s in between!"

"Hey, you said it had to be 300 words and it is." Amy explained. "You never said we couldn't repeat one word." Master Chief growled at her and got in her face.

"You're looking at about 500 laps around this camp, missy!" Master Chief threatened. Amy glared and pulled Master Chief up to her.

"And you're about to have a dotted eye in a few seconds if you don't get out of my face." Amy threatened, surprising and shocking Master Chief. "And don't ever call me 'missy'." She said, as tossed Master Chief away from her, and went back to listening to her music. The campers looked at her and Chef shocked, not that she cared.

***confessional***

Chef: "That brat and I are going to have some serious problems for the next 24 hours!"

***end confessional***

"Alright maggots!" Master Chief said, after he got over his shock. "That's all for today! But be prepared, for tomorrow, it gets much, much, worse." He warned, scaring some of the campers, as they walked of the mess hall to the hotel to sleep. Amy walked up to the hotel, with her hands in her pocket scowling.

"Nice job." Someone said, to her left. She looked and saw it was George, smiling at her. "I mean, what you did to Chef and all back there. That was nice."

"Thanks." Amy said, smirking, as the two of them walked back to the hotel together.

The camera flashes to show Chris, smiling, as usual.

"Well, the drama continues to unfold as Chef takes charge for today's challenge." Chris said. "How will the campers survive? Who will survive? Find out when we return to Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

***commercials***

TDI 4 Ever: "Hello everyone! Glad to see you all again! First, I'll start off by apologizing for my prolong absence. College has gotten in the way, to where I'm barely allowed to write half of the time. But on the plus side, I'm taking an English class, so I think my writing has gotten better. College has been great so far. I'm enjoying it a lot. It's good to be away from all of the people in high school who made your four years there miserable. But I won't complain. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this chapter so far. Not one of my favorites, but its still good in my opinion. Hope you all enjoy the rest of it!

***end commercials***

The campers were all asleep in the beds, as the clocks in their rooms, all read 4:59 A.M. The seconds were slowly ticking down until it would be 5:00 A.M. The campers failed to notice, as they were all still sound asleep in their beds. Little did they know, they were all in for a rude awakening. In 3…2…1…

Suddenly, all of the alarms in the campers' rooms went off simultaneously, making them all jump or hop out of bed in shock. Most of the campers groaned at their rude awakening, upset.

"Attention maggots!" Master Chief's voice came on the intercom outside of the campers' hotel. "The 2nd part of the Boot Camp Challenge is about to begin! You all have five minutes to get yourselves dressed and outside immediately!" With that, Master Chief's voice went off the line. The campers groaned once more, as they all got themselves ready for the day.

**In the middle of camp…**

The campers looked as in the middle of camp, there was a large obstacle course, similar to one you would find in the army or in boot camp. They looked as there were tires to crawl, barb wire to crawl under, ropes to climb, and monkey bars to swing and climb from. There was even mud throughout the entire course that made most of the campers gag.

"Alright maggots!" Master Chief said, as he appeared, still in his army uniform. "Your challenge is to go through this entire obstacle course. If you fail to go through the entire course or give up, you are automatically out!" Master Chief explained.

"How many times do we have to go through it?" Kreena asked.

"Until I say so, maggot!" Master Chief yelled at her, making her cringe under his voice, as Lila comforted her. "Now get!" he ordered, as he blew his whistle for the campers to start. The campers reluctantly started running.

**The Ferrets**

The Ferrets, being, the first ones on the course, started running and climbing through out of the obstacles. Some of the more physical ones on the team, such as, Rachel, Kat, Brooke and Zachariah, had little to no trouble, at all. Charlotte was also doing well, but cringed at crawling through mud. When she saw Master Chief's glare, however, she realized had no choice but to start crawling. Evelien, who was behind Charlotte, was slowly lagging behind. She noticed Master Chief watching her, which made her go even faster.

Meredith, who was ahead of everyone else, was doing exceptionally well, as this was her second time around the obstacle course. The ones who were lagging behind everyone else, were George, Lyon, and Maddie, who were all trying to stay in the game to prevent being eliminated by Chef.

**The Weasels**

The Weasels started shortly after the Ferrets. However, unlike the Ferrets, who had more of the physical people on their team, the Weasels were experiencing some problems. Matylda, who was swinging from the monkey bars, accidentally fell down in the mud, forcing her to start over. The ones who were doing well on the team, so far, were Leilani, Lila, and Kreena. Anna was also doing well, but got her foot stuck in the rope ladder. She growled, as she struggled to get herself free.

Out of the boys, Terry was doing the best, since he had done something like this before in the past. Steve lagged behind, grumbling to himself. It was an amazement that he was still in, despite how lazy he was. Javius followed behind, swiftly, yet silently. Sammy forced himself to go fast on the course, due to the fast Frankie was behind him. Not that he minded, but he was still embarrassed from the first challenge.

Damion did well, up until the tires where he managed to get stuck in one of them, as he pulled himself free. Spencer was doing well, but unfortunately, she accidentally hit her head on one of the monkey bars, bruising her badly and knocking her unconscious.

"Uhh… Master Chief?" Amy called out to him, as she was right behind Spencer. "We have a problem here." Master Chief looked at Spencer, who was currently knocked out.

"Well seeing as how she is unable to continue, she's out." Master Chief said.

"Bummer." Amy said, with a sarcastic tone. Master Chief scowled as the campers stopped and looked at the scene.

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Master Chief yelled. "Get back on the course now! Now!" he yelled at the campers, who ran back on the course, scared for their lives. He then looked at Amy, who was stood there bored. "Anymore mishaps out of you and you're dead meat, girly!" Instead of being afraid, Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She said. "In the mean time, do something about your breath, will ya?" she said, as she walked back on the course. Master Chief scowled at her, as she walked away. He then put his hand to his mouth and breathed out, smelling his breathe. He shrugged, as he started to observe the campers once more. He smirked as he looked at the campers, as some of them struggled to go through the obstacle course. His smirk disappeared when he saw Amy standing at the end of the obstacle course, with her arms folded.

"What do you think you're doing, maggot?" he yelled at her.

"I'm standing here, bored out of my mind." Amy answered, smartly. "What are you doing?" Master Chief growled as his face grew red.

"Girly, you are looking at getting your sorry butt eliminated and sent to the boathouse!" Master Chief threatened.

"Fine, I'm out." Amy said, as she walked off to the boathouse. The campers watched her as she walked off, some worried for her.

**The boathouse…**

Amy looked at all of the scary objects around her, as she sat down on a stool in the boathouse. She shrugged, and looked at the camera.

"Not as bad as he made it out to be." She said.

**The mess hall…**

After a drooling exercise on the obstacle course, the campers were allowed to go to the mess hall for breakfast, if they could call it breakfast, that is. As the campers began eating, George looked on the Weasels' team, and saw Amy was still not back. He sighed, and got up, taking a bowl of sledge with him.

"Where you going, dude?" Lyon asked.

"Going to go check on Amy." George answered. Lyon blinked and smirked, putting up his thumb.

"Good luck." He said. George blushed and rubbed the back of his head, as he walked out of the mess hall.

**The boathouse…**

Amy sighed, as she sat on the ground, with one on the other, listening to her iPod. She heard her stomach growl, and groaned.

"What I wouldn't do for some edible food right about now…" she said, to herself. She closed her eyes, listening to her music, and opened them again. She then looked in shock, as someone was standing over her. "Ahh!" she yelled out, scared. She looked up, and saw it was George. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled out.

"Sorry." He said, though he really didn't know what he did. "I heard what you said. You want some?" he asked, holding his bowl of sledge. Amy looked at what was inside of it, and rolled her eyes.

"I said 'edible' food." she corrected. George looked at her and the bowl, before sighing as he threw it over his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, as he sat down with her.

"Yeah, this place isn't as bad as Chef made it out to be." Amy answered.

"Hmm." George said. With that, the two sat down in an awkward silence, looking around the boathouse. Deciding to break the silence, George came up with an idea. "Hey, wanna go break into Chef's secret stash of food?" he suggested.

"Duh!" Amy answered, as she and George hurried out of the boathouse to the kitchen. They both looked as Master Chief was there telling Chris old war stories. They both snuck into the kitchen, and easily picked the locks to the Chef's refrigerator. Looking at all of the food in the fringe, they took all that they saw, and fled to the hotel, where the rest of the campers were.

**The hotel lobby…**

Within ten minutes or so, the campers were in the hotel lobby, talking with each other, and eating Chef's food.

"So tell us dude," Terry said, as he, Lyon, Maddie, and Damion approached George, who was eating some potato chips. "Did anything happen with you and Amy?" he asked, smirking.

"No!" George blurted, blushing. "We just talked and decided to steal some food, cause we were hungry."

"Sure dude," Terry said, still smirking. "In any case, make sure you keep an eye on her. She's a prize, dude." He said, as hit George on the arm, playfully. George blushed and rubbed the back of his head, and looked at Amy, as she was speaking with some of the other girls. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling again.

As the campers were enjoying themselves, they stopped as the loudspeaker came on.

"Attention maggots!" Master Chief's voice came out on the other end. "It is time for the final part of the Boot Camp Challenge! All those who are still in, report to the forest at this time!" Master Chief ordered. Seeing as their snack time was over, the campers headed to the forest.

"Hey!" someone yelled out, getting George's attention. George turned around, and looked as it was Amy.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling. He soon felt someone's lips on his cheek, and his mind went blank. Amy then smirked and hit him on his shoulder.

"Good luck." She said, and then walked off. George stood there, a blush on his cheeks, until his mind returned to normal. He smiled, and walked off, feeling confident in himself.

**The forest…**

**The Ferrets**

"_Okay, not feeling very confident now…"_ George thought as he was hanging upside down by a branch on a tree. With him were his teammates who were still in.

"Remember maggots!" Master Chief yelled from down below. "If you fall off the tree or give up, you're out!" he explained. George grunted, as he tried to keep upright on the tree.

"_Easy for him to say…"_ he thought. He looked at the people who were still in the game. It was him, Zachariah, Rachel, Kat, Brooke, Charlotte, and Meredith. Lyon had fallen off the tree in the beginning, and Maddie fell soon afterwards. Evelien was feeling light-headed and gave up, as well. And George could relate as he could feel the blood starting to rush to his head. Zachariah had his eyes closed, and was silently meditating. Rachel, Kat, and Brooke were doing well, though Kat admitted she was starting to feel lighted.

Charlotte was grumbling, as she felt her stomach starting to get queasy. Suddenly, she and the others felt the branch, shake, as Meredith was swinging back and forth excitedly.

"K-Kn-Knock it off, you crazy daredevil!" Charlotte stuttered out. Meredith stopped and looked at her teammates.

"Ahhh! But I was having fun!" Meredith pouted. Charlotte would have rebutted, but soon felt her stomach start to gurgle.

"Oh god!" Charlotte said, as she hopped off the tree, and ran off near the latrines. The campers looked at her, weirdly.

"Well, the Honey Bee's out!" Master Chief said, as he then started telling his old war stories, making most of the campers groan.

**The Weasels**

On the Weasels' side, it was Leilani, Kreena, Lila, Terry, Anna, Damion and Javius. Kreena, who hung-upside all the time, was having no trouble, whatsoever. In fact, she seemed like she enjoyed it. Leilani and Lila were also doing well. Terry was busy doing sit-ups, showing off. Javius, like Zachariah, stood on the branch, silently. Anna, was doing well, but was afraid to look down, due to having a well-known fear of heights, though it was hard not to when you're hanging upside down from a tree.

Matylda, was doing well, but had trouble reading her book upside down, so she dropped out. Sammy, who was known for not having the best of luck around trees, soon fell out, bumping his head, and knocking him out. Naturally, Frankie dropped out, when she saw that. Steve dropped out soon after, complaining that he was tired of the challenge.

George and the others, continued hanging onto the branch, though Meredith was pouting, because she couldn't move around as much.

"Ahhh! I'm bored!" Meredith complained, and with that, she hopped out of the tree, happy to be running around again. Her teammates looked at her strangely, before continuing the challenge. Kat dropped out a few minutes after her, after she was getting light-headed. Zachariah, continued to hang-upside down, silently with his eyes closed. George, Brooke, and Rachel looked at him, wondering how he could do that, so well.

The Weasels, so far, were doing a lot better than the Ferrets, as they all still in the challenge. Suddenly, Javius dropped out, landing on the ground.

"Why'd you give up?" Frankie asked, as she had an unconscious Sammy on her lap. Javius shrugged, and stood by the tree, with his arms folded. Soon after, Damion dropped out, landing gracefully on the ground. He looked as Leilani was clapping for him, which he smiled too.

Over on the Ferrets' side, George dropped out after Damion, as he shook his head, as he felt dizzy. Anna, on the Weasels' side, dropped out, not being able being in a tree for much longer. A few minutes passed, and the campers looked as it was still anyone's game, though the Weasels had the advantage, due to having more people. That changed after Kreena and Lila both dropped out together, giving the Ferrets, the advantage.

Rachel and Brooke looked at Zachariah, who was still in the same position as he was at the beginning of the challenge. The two figured he could take over, and both dropped out at the same time, giving the Weasels' the advantage. Leilani looked over at Terry, who was still doing sit-ups, sweating profusely. She shook her head, trying to regain feeling in her head, as the blood was starting to go to it. Figuring he could handle the rest, she dropped down from the tree, landing on her feet.

The campers looked anxious now, as it was between Zachariah of the Ferrets and Terry of the Weasels. This brought back memories of when the two fought in the second challenge. Only this time, the two didn't seem to even notice each other. Zachariah was silently meditating, so it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. Terry was busy working out, though it was hard to tell if he was showing off or not.

A few minutes passed, and neither of them seemed like they were going to give up anytime soon. The only difference was Terry had stopped working out, and was panting, trying to get his breathe back. Zach's eyebrows narrowed, as if he was thinking unpleasant thoughts. He opened his eyes, and continued looking outward. Suddenly, he looked as he saw a black blur go by, and saw it was… him.

Zachariah growled, loosing his concentration, and as a result, fell from the tree, landing on his feet.

"Well, since the Bad Boy is the last one, he is the winner, which means The Weasels win today's challenge!" Master Chief announced. The Weasels cheered, as Terry fell from the tree, tired and exhausted. The Weasels congratulated and patted Terry on his back. The Ferrets looked disappointed, as they had lost again. Master Chief looked at Terry with admiration and nodded, proud of him. He then looked at the Ferrets, scowling. "As for you maggots, I'll see you tonight at the Campfire Ceremony." He said, as he walked off. The Ferrets, congratulated Zach for a good job, but Zach wasn't paying attention.

He had a certain stalker in his head that he couldn't get rid of. He growled and balled up his fist, upset.

"Hey Zach," someone called, yet he knew automatically who it was. He turned around, and saw it was Evelien. "You did good today in the challenge." She said, smiling. Zach nodded back at her, smiling, but soon walked off, leaving Evelien alone again. Evelien sighed, as she slowly followed Zach and the Ferrets out of the forest.

* * *

Well, here is the long-awaited Episode 11, you were all waiting so patiently for. Again, I apologize for how long it took. College is hard, but fun, so I got lazy a bit. A special thanks to one of the readers who help get me back on track again! You're a good friend! ^^ As always, be sure to vote in the poll for who's going home. And be sure to not voice your votes in the comments box. Elimination will be out this weekend, hopefully. Look forward to seeing you all again!

P.S. Sorry, if this chapter seems shorter than most. I wanted to hurry up and finish. Plus, I didn't like this episode all that much, really. But it was still fun to write.


	23. Elimination 9

The time was 9:00 P.M., and everyone knew what that meant. It was time for the Campfire Ceremony, otherwise known as elimination time. The losing team, the Ferrets, all sat on the log stumps, prepared to kiss two more of their campers goodbye. Lyon, though he hadn't messed up or anything, was worried. His team had far less campers than the Weasels. He counted in his head, how many campers were on his team. There were 14 campers on the Weasels team, and there were 13 on the Ferrets. After tonight, there two less, which meant their would be 11 of them left, which was not good odds.

Zachariah was personally angry. Both at himself and at the stalker. He growled, as he clenched his fist. It was _his_ fault that Zach had lost concentration, and dropped from the tree. He pictured the stalker's face in his head, smirking his usual smirk. Zach growled again, still clenching his fist.

"Zach!" someone called beside him. Zach broke out of his trance and looked beside him at Evelien. "You're bleeding!" She said. Zach looked at her confused, until it felt liquid on his hand. He looked at his right hand. It was indeed bleeding. He had clenched his fist so hard that he had accidentally made himself bleed. He ignored it, worrying about it later.

"Zach, are you okay?" Evelien asked, worrying about him.

"I'm fine." Zach said.

"Are you sure?" Evelien asked, not convinced. "You seem a bit tense lately. Is something bothering you?" Zach looked at her, and was debating on telling her, but looked as Chris walked up to them carrying a tray of marshmallows.

"Well Ferrets, here once again." Chris said, smirking, while some of the campers scowled at him. "Well, let's not dilly-dally. As you can all see a have tray of marshmallows here. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. The two campers who do not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. _Ever._" Chris explained.

"First off, the campers with no votes…Maddie." Maddie smiled as he caught his marshmallow, quickly eating it.

"Next, we have…Lyon." The captain caught his marshmallow, happily. He smiled at Maddie, as the two fist dapped each other, glad they were both in.

"George." George sighed as he was still in, which meant he had more time to spend with Amy. He was beaming with confidence.

"James." James released a loud 'woo' as he caught his marshmallow and woofed it down.

"Only seven more marshmallows, campers." Chris explained. "And just so you know, the rest of you had votes." He said, making some of the campers sweat.

"Now for the campers with one vote…Kat and Rachel." Kat smiled catching her marshmallow in her hands, as she and Rachel smiled at one another.

"Brooke." Brooke released a loud 'yes' as she caught her marshmallow in her hands, and ate it, happily, giving a thumbs-up to Rachel and Kat, who returned it.

"Lastly, Evelien." Evelien swallowed a lump in her throat, as she sighed in relief. She ate her marshmallow, and looked at Zach, who was still staring out in front of him, seriously.

"The rest of you received more than one vote. Guess you must be very liked on the team." Chris said, making fun of them. Zach started to sweat, as he clenched his fist, yet again. Charlotte swallowed a lump in her throat, as her heart rate increased. Victoria looked worried, along with Caroline and Meredith.

"First up is…Meredith." Meredith jumped excitedly, getting her marshmallow, and happily hopped back to her seat.

"Charlotte." Charlotte exhaled, relieved to still be in. She walked up, getting her marshmallow, and sat back down, smirking.

"This is the last marshmallow, campers." Chris explained. The campers looked as it was between Zachariah, Victoria, and Coraline. "Zach, Victoria, Coraline. Two of you have spent your last nights here on Wawanakwa Island." Chris explained. Zach continued staring in front of him, as sweat started coming from his forehead. Coraline swallowed a lump in her throat, while Victoria continued looking on worriedly.

"The final marshmallow for the night goes to…Zach." Chris said, throwing the marshmallow to the Circus Guy, who swiftly caught it. "Victoria, Coraline, the Dock of Shame awaits you." Victoria sighed as she and Coraline walked to the hotel, getting their stuff together. The Ferrets stood near the Dock of Shame as they watched their two teammates leave. Victoria looked at Charlotte, and instantly hugged her, making Charlotte blush.

"I'll miss you." Victoria said, sadly.

"Yeah, same here." Charlotte said, a bit sad as well. "You were a great alliance member." Victoria smiled and then quickly pecked a kiss on Charlotte's cheek, before walking off to the Dock of Shame with Coraline. Charlotte stood there blushing, as everyone looked at her, either shocked or smiling to themselves. With that, the Boat of Losers drove off once again into the horizon. The Ferrets waved goodbye until the boat was no longer in sight. With nothing else, the team left for the hotel.

"Two more campers depart after a dramatic and sad elimination." Chris's voice said. "With the elimination of the Gossip and the Bookworm, it is now clear that the Ferrets are at a major disadvantage against the Weasels. How will the Ferrets be able to deal with this? How will Charlotte's Alliance fair now that her teammate is gone? How will Javius fair after realizing his acquaintance has left? And with the mind games that our mysterious hooded intern is playing on Zach's mind, how will he fair in the challenges to come? Find out next time on another dramatic episode of Total Drama Island Resort!"

* * *

Well, another elimination comes to an end. I apologize for how long it took to get this elimination chapter up. Usually, it gets updated 4-5 days prior to my recent chapter I made. But you know, school always comes first. But its up now, so it's all good. For those of you who are in my Skeelz story, I'm currently putting it on a hiatus, since it's hard to focus on two stories at once. I think that once I finish TDIR, I'll go back and finish my Skeelz story. Or I can forget about that one and do a second season of TDIR. It's up to you guys. But we'll worry about that when the time comes, right? Good. Again, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I hope before Thanksgiving, if its not out by then, it should be out before Christimas or before the year is over. So I hope you all can bare with me until then. Until next time, later!

P.S.: Sorry to Coraline and Victoria. I hope to see them when two of the old campers come back, which should be relatively soon, I hope.

P.P.S.: I failed to realize on Oct 25th, that the was the first anniversary of TDIR. ^^ Hooray!

P.P.P.S.: For those of you wondering what happens to Zach and the intern, you'll find out in the next chapter. ^^ Sorry, but its my job to keep you all guessing. LOL


	24. Episode 12: The Big Dive!

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Chris's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers lined up on the beach, with Chef Hatchet dressed in army attire. "I had personally taken a day off from tormenting the campers, and decided to give my good buddy, Chef Hatchet, a chance to have fun with them. And let me tell, he did an excellent job!" The camera shows the campers running through the obstacle course. "After a good night's sleep, Chef awoke the campers to continue their army training." The camera shows some of the campers doing well. "Some of them succeeded. Others, failed miserably."

The camera changes to show the remaining campers competing in the final part of Chef's challenge. "The challenge continued onward to the end with the campers hanging onto to the tree, using only their legs. It was a hard-fought battle between Terry of the Weasels and Zachariah of the Ferrets. In the end, however, Terry prevailed and landed a victory to the once-again successful Weasels." The camera changes to the Campfire Ceremony. "Despite costing his team victory, Zachariah was kept on the team, while Victoria, the Gossip, and Coraline, the Bookworm, left on the Boat of Losers."

The camera flashes to show Chris, standing in front of the forest, smiling, as usual. "Today, the campers will compete in another hardcore challenge where their survival skills and mountain man instincts will be put to the test. Should make for an exciting episode, eh?" Chris asked, chuckling. "Will the Ferrets be able to make a comeback in today's challenge?" The camera switches to show Charlotte and Victoria hugging each other goodbye. "How will Charlotte's alliance fair now that she is the only remaining member?" The camera switches showing Zach and the intern. "And what will be Zach's answer to the mysterious intern's unknown question?"

The camera switches turning back to Chris. "Find out the answers to these questions right here, right now, on the most dramatic series ever! Find out now, on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

The camp was alive and alert, as it was around 10:00 A.M. The campers had been informed of a challenge earlier by Chris, so the campers were just biding their time until they would have to humiliate themselves once more in front of thousands of viewing people around the world.

**The mess hall…**

The boys were all sitting around, talking and cracking jokes to one another, enjoying themselves. Two of the boys, however sit in full silence, away from each other. They were Zachariah of the Ferrets, and Javius of the Weasels. None of the boys thought this was odd, as they were used to the two of them not saying anything, since they were the quietest ones in camp.

It was unknown what Javius was thinking about, as he never made it exactly clear what was on his mind. However, several of the campers who had been 'paying attention', knew it probably had something to do with Coraline getting eliminated, since she was the only one who could really get Javius to open up and actually talk. Javius didn't answer to these rumors, figuring it was better to let people think what they want to think, since he couldn't really stop them, anyway.

Likewise, none of the campers knew what was bothering Zachariah. Ever since the Hide and Seek challenge with Chef and the mysterious-hooded intern, he had been acting very strange lately. None of the campers thought it strange, figuring it was just one of Zachariah's weird routines. The sole exception, however, was Evelien, who knew that there was something wrong with her best friend. Zach had been debating on whether or not to tell her, but could never find the chance, as he was worried that _he_ might be listening.

Zach sat on one of the benches in the mess hall, staring straight ahead of him, as the memory of what happened yesterday, after the elimination, fast-forwarded in his mind.

_*Flashback*_

The Campfire Ceremony had ended half an hour ago, and all the campers were inside the hotel. All except for Zach, who was walking to the forest where he knew _he_ would be waiting. He stood by a tree with his arms folded, as he had a scowl on his face. After waiting several minutes, Zach saw a flash pass his eyes and he looked as _he_ appeared.

"…" Zach said nothing as he stared at him with a scowl on his face.

"Miss me?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. "I must say, Zach, you look quite dashing when you stand there all serious and upset.

"…" Zach still didn't say anything, nor was he close to losing his facial expression.

"Oh come now, Zach. Don't give me that look. Just because you lost today, doesn't mean you won't win tomorrow. After all, as they say tomorrow _is_ another day!" The intern said as he approached Zach. Suddenly, the intern fell to the ground, his face red and stinging. He looked up at Zach, who had just punched, as he was glaring at him. Instead of getting upset, the intern smirked and got right back.

"You always were very brutal, Zach." The intern said, as he rubbed his cheek. "But don't worry; I won't hold it against you." The intern looked as Zach grabbed him and pulled him towards the tree, glaring at him. Again, the intern simply smirked. "Now now Zach. If you want to have some fun, you're going to have let me get comfortable first."

"Shut up…" Zach ordered.

"I know you're upset at me for costing you the challenge today. But understand Zach, I did it simply to let you know I'm _always _watching." The intern fell to the ground again, as Zach punched him on the same cheek. "Yes, keep that up, Zach." The intern said, smiling. "I just love the way your hand strikes against my cheek." Zach growled and pulled the intern up against the tree, slamming him against it.

"Listen Kei," Zach started.

"Oh Zach!" The intern said. "Using my real name, you set my heart aflame!" Zach slammed the intern's back against the tree again, shutting him up.

"Shut up." Zach ordered. "You can forget that stupid deal of yours. I'm not taking it." Kei looked at Zach, surprised.

"Are you sure about that Zach?" Kei asked. "Remember, I'm still on Chris's payroll and as long as I spread some drama here, I still have some authority here, which means I can decide who goes and who stays at the Campfire ceremony."

"Listen to me, Kei." Zach ordered. "I'm telling you this for your own good. Stay away from Evelien. If she gets eliminated, and I have a feeling you had something to do with it, I will come after you." He threatened.

"Yes, please do so, Zach." Kei said, smirking. "It would simply help to make my day." Zach let go of Kei, and began walking off. "Don't worry, Zach. I'll leave her alone for now." But then Kei suddenly grew serious. "But I warn you, if she happens to make it to the merge, it's every camper for themselves, which means that I will make sure she leaves sooner rather than later."

Zach turned back around, scowling, but looked as Kei disappeared. He walked back to the hotel, Kei's words on his mind.

_*End Flashback*_

Zach continued staring forward, scowling at no one in particular. He was going to stop him. He was not going to allow Evelien to leave because of him. Zach growled as he clenched his fist.

"Hey Zach!" someone called. Zach broke out of his daydream, and looked as all of the boys were looking at him, strangely.

"Yes?" Zach asked.

"You okay, dude?" James asked. "You were sitting there mumbling to yourself."

"Oh. Uhh… sorry." Zach said, apologizing.

"You seem rather tense lately, my friend." Lyon said, worried. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Zach said, reassuring them.

"Okay." Lyon said, still unsure.

"We're going to play cards. You in?" Terry asked.

"Sure." Zach said, smiling, hoping it would give him something to take his mind off of things.

"What about you, dude?" Terry asked, Javius, who silently turned the other way, not wanting to get involved. Terry shrugged and started passing out cards to all the boys, as they enjoyed a game of Texas hold 'em.

"So guys," James said, getting everyone's attention. "We've been here for several weeks now. What do you guys think of the girls here?" The guys looked at him, surprised, though some of them smirked and chuckled.

"Well, I hope you guys don't treat me differently and all, but I don't really like any of the girls like that." Damion said, making several of the guys look at.

"Dude, are you saying you're…?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm gay." Damion answered for him. He looked at the guys, waiting for their reaction. Surprisingly, they all just shrugged. "You guys aren't grossed by that?"

"Why would we be?" Terry asked, looking at Damion strangely. "Every person's different. Whatever you're interested in is your business." He said, as he picked up another card. "It's a shame, though. I know plenty of girls who are going to be disappointed." Damion blushed, and rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"I agree." Lyon said. "To tell you the truth, I'm into both."

"You're bi?" Maddie asked, surprised.

"Yeah? You didn't know?" Lyon asked. Maddie shook his head 'no'.

"Guess that would explain the how CPR thing…" Sammy said.

"Hmm. That's cool." George said. "I'm pretty much straight, but I'll try to go the other way if I like a dude enough."

"Well, sorry to tell you guys, but I'm straight as a line." James said.

"Yeah, same here." Terry said.

"What is this, a bloody confession?" Rylan yelled out, frustrated. "I thought we were talking about girls, not sexual orientation!" The guys looked at him, weirdly.

"Dude, what's with you?" Terry asked. Rylan realized what he did, and looked away, blushing.

"Sorry guys. I'm just upset." Rylan explained. "I've been trying for weeks to tell a certain girl I like her, but I can't just find the right thing to say."

"Why not just tell her how you feel?" Lyon suggested.

"It ain't that easy." Rylan said.

"Well dude, it's like this," Steve explained, speaking for the first time. "If you don't tell her, you'll never know, and soon she may be eliminated, and then you'll probably never get the chance again. If you tell her, and she likes you back, then that's great. If you tell her, and she doesn't, then them's the breaks. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Rylan sighed, as Steve finished.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rylan explained, but then realized something. "Wait, what do you mean by 'eliminated'? How do you even know the girl I like is on this island?" At this, some of the guys chuckled, even Zachariah.

"Dude, you're not pulling anything over us." Terry said. "We all know you got the hots for that Leilani girl." Rylan blushed and looked away, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Hey, we all got our type of girls we like." George said. "I think Amy is the coolest and hottest girl I've ever met."

"I'm digging Charlotte, man." James said. "She pretends she's not interested and all, but I'll break her soon enough."

"I like Anna so far. I couldn't choose between her and Skylar when she was still here. Would have been nice to have them both." Terry said, smirking. He then looked at Zach. "Who do you like here, dude?"

"I like all of them, one and the same." Zach said, giving a vague answer. The guys looked at him, and shrugged. Truthfully, he did feel something for one of the girls but he knew better than to say that out loud.

"Well, if I was into girls that way, I'd probably choose Rachel." Damion said.

"You too?" Lyon asked. "Yeah, I'll admit, there's something cool about her. I don't know what, but I just like something about her, ya' know?"

"I don't think she's into any of us." Maddie said, putting his two cents in. "Out of all the girls, she's never shown any interest in anyone."

"Maybe she just doesn't like anyone here." Rylan said.

"Bummer." Maddie said. "Well, if I liked girls that way, she would have been my first choice."

"Who would have been your second then?" Terry asked.

"Hmm… probably that Evelien girl." Maddie said, smiling. He stopped, however, when he felt an ominous aura coming from Zachariah, who was staring at him with deadly intent. The boys looked at him, scared. "Like I said, I-I-I'd only be into her if I liked girls that way!" Maddie stuttered, trying to calm Zach down, which happened to work since his aura disappeared, though he was still scowling at Maddie.

"Well," Steve said, breaking the awkward silence that had appeared. "None of the girls here strike my fancy, really. But if I had to choose, it'd either be between Brooke or that Matylda girl."

"You like Matylda?" Sammy asked. "Sorry to tell you this, but she and Lila are off-limits." At this, the guys all looked at him.

"Why?" Terry asked. "You got your eyes on one of them?" he asked, smirking.

"What? No!" Sammy blurted out. The guys chuckled and laughed at this. "I don't! Kreena is the one who likes them both!"

"Kreena?" Rylan questioned. "You mean the girl who's always hanging around them?"

"Yeah. She's into girls." Sammy explained. At this, the guys looked at him shocked.

"Seriously?" Terry asked.

"Yeah." Sammy answered. "You guys didn't know?"

"Honestly, I didn't." James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Same here." George agreed.

"Yeah," Terry also agreed. "Though I guess it kinda makes sense, since she's always around those two girls she hangs out with." The guys went back to playing cards, until Terry realized something. "Oh yeah, how are you and that girlfriend of yours, Sammy?" Sammy looked at him, surprised with a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-You mean F-Frankie?" Sammy asked, and Terry nodded. Sammy rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Well…, she's a bit forward, if you know what I mean." The boys all looked at him, curiously. "I mean, she doesn't pretend that she's into me. She makes it pretty clear, ya' know?"

"Well, that's good news for you then, dude." James said, smiling. "This means, you don't have to work for her! She's already digging you!" James said, laughing, as some of the other boys chuckled. Sammy blushed, but nodded, as the boys went back to their card game.

"One more person. Hey Javius!" Terry called out to quiet bookworm, who turned around to stare at him. "Someone on this island you got eyes for, dude?" Javius didn't say anything. He turned back around, staring at the wall to the mess hall. Terry and the others looked at him. "Okay then…" Terry said shrugging as he and the others went back to their card game.

**The hotel lobby…**

Like the boys, the girls were also spending some time together. They all sat down in a circle in the hotel lobby, talking to each other, and laughing. Even Matylda, who normally would have been on her laptop at this time, decided to spend time with the girls. Both Kreena and Lila were surprised at this, since normally they'd have to 'persuade' her to join them.

"So guys," Frankie started off. "What do you all think about the boys here so far?" she asked. Some of the girls were a bit surprised, but then sat and thought. "Well?" Frankie asked, when nothing said anything.

"Well…" Leilani began. "I think they're all cool in their own way. And I like them all, as friends." She said, as everyone's eyes were on her. "But if I had to choose who I'd like most of all, it would be between Damion and Rylan." She finished, blushing.

"Rylan?" Spencer questioned. "You mean the guy you chose as co-captain?"

"And the guy who threw that nasty slop Chef made into your hair?" Lila asked.

"Yeah." Leilani said, frowning at the memory. "He may have his faults, but he's a nice guy, all around. I like him." She said, smiling.

"Well, that's cool." Rachel said. "All the guys here are cool and kind-of-cute, but I don't think I'm interested in getting into a relationship with any of them."

"Why not?" Kat asked.

"Don't know." Rachel shrugged. "I just feel that being in a relationship in a contest like this, would only slow me down."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Well," Rachel began. "We're only here until this competition's over with. Once it's over with, we'll probably never see each other again. So, really, there's no point in getting in a serious relationship with anyone." She explained. The girls nodded, as what she was saying made sense. "But hey, that's just me!" Rachel said, noticing the sad expression on some of the girls' faces. "That's just my reason for not getting involved with anyone. I'm not saying you all can't."

"No, what you're saying is true." Brooke said, as she sighed. "To be honest, the guy I'm interested in probably doesn't even know I exist." This got all of the girls' attention, as their curiosity was piqued.

"Who's the guy?" Kreena asked.

"Steve, honestly." Brooke answered, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're into Steve?" Amy asked a bit disgusted. "I'm not judging or nothing, but what do you see in a guy like him? He's stubborn, anti-social, and frankly, I think he's kinda weird."

"Yeah, but he's got looks and he's smart." Brooke said. "If there's one thing I like, it's a guy who's got knowledge."

"Well, go right ahead." Amy said, as she drank some of her soda, which she 'borrowed' from Chef's kitchen. "But I'm telling you, he's probably not interested."

"Okay then, tell us who _you_ are interested in." Brooke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, the guys here are all total wimps in my opinion, except Terry. He's got props in my book." Amy said. Anna looked at her, narrowing her eyes, not that Amy noticed. "But the boy who's really intriguing me is George."

"You like George?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. "I thought he was a wimp at first. He still is, actually. But he had the gall to shoot me in the first challenge. And he beat me in the second challenge. No boy's ever been able to do that to me." Amy explained. Some of the girls nodded, understanding.

"Still, I can't really understand it." Charlotte said.

"What's not to understand?"

"Well, a tough girl like you going for a wimp like George." Charlotte explained. "It seems sorta weird and outta place, don't you think?"

"Hey, I'd let him Ron my Hermione if he plays his cards right." Amy said, as she took another sip of her soda. The girls looked at her, staring, before they all started laughing out loud. Amy looked at them weirdly, before shrugging and going back to her soda.

"So, back on topic…" Kreena said, after she and the girls calmed down. "…Who do you like, Charlotte?"

"Me?" Charlotte asked, with a bit of red on her cheeks. "Well, I really don't think of anyone like that. But…" Charlotte's voice trailed off, as she tried to think of what to say. To be honest, there was one boy on her mind, but she couldn't say it.

"…But?" Amy said, rushing her on, with a smirk on her face. Charlotte still was silent, as she tried to get the words out.

"She has a crush on James." Evelien said. Charlotte looked up, shocked, her cheeks still red.

"What? No, I don't!" Charlotte denied.

"I've heard you muttering his name plenty of times. It's pretty obvious." Evelien said, smiling. The rest of the girls 'oohed' and 'awwed' as Charlotte looked at them, still blushing.

"So, who do you like Evelien?" Kreena asked.

"Well, honestly, I like Zachariah." She said, smiling.

"You mean the silent 'Karate' guy?" Lila asked.

"Yeah. At first, he and I didn't get along. But afterwards, we've gotten along pretty well." She said, still smiling, before she sighed. "But lately, he's been ignoring me and it seems like he has something on his mind."

"Have you tried asking him what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but every time I do, he just smiles and brushes it off. I really am worried about him." Evelien said.

"Don't worry, Evelien." Leilani said. "If something is bothering him, he probably just doesn't want to worry you. Why else would he want to stay away from you?"

"I don't know, but I hope you're right."

"Well, at least your guy is here." Spencer said, as she was fixing one of her piercings.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked.

"The guy who I liked was voted off." Spencer explained.

"Oh." Frankie said. "Which guy was he?"

"The artist boy, Jasper. I didn't know much about him personally. All he left for me was that drawing he gave me before he was eliminated." Spencer said, looking a bit upset. She then shrugged. "But you can't change the past." She then went back to fixing another one of her piercings.

"Well, I can sympathize a bit." Kat said. "I personally don't know much about Teddy, but I'm glad I met him when I did."

"He left you that note when he was voted off, didn't he?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it's all I have of him, but I'm happy nonetheless." Kat said smiling.

"Well, that's good then!" Amy said, as she roughly hit Kat on the back, laughing. Kat tenderly rubbed her shoulder, looking weirdly at her roommate. "So, tell us, who are you into Meredith?" she asked, looking at the hyperactive girl, who was just sitting there quietly staring off into space.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at Amy.

"What guy here do you like?" Amy asked, again.

"Hmm… well the only guy who striked my fancy was voted off." Meredith said. "I liked Sam when he was here. He was hyper, just like me!" she said, smiling, making some of the girls look at her strangely.

"What about you, Kreena?" Amy asked. "Anyone you like?"

"No. I'm not into men." Kreena said. All the girls except Matylda and Lila looked at Kreena shocked.

"You mean you're…" Amy began.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian." Kreena said, smiling. It took a minute to take in what Kreena just said, as all the girls digested the information.

"Wow. That's a shocker." Spencer said.

"What is?" Kreena asked.

"You being a lesbian. I know the guys are going to be upset when they find out." She said.

"True that." Amy said. "Well, let's just say, you _were_ into men. Which guy would you like?" Kreena looked at her, and then looked at the ceiling thinking.

"Hmm… probably Sammy." Kreena said, smiling. "He seems so feminine at times. And he kinda looks like a girl from my point of view."

"You think so too?" Frankie asked. "He does look kinda girlish, doesn't he? But that's what makes him so cute. And I'd still like him, even if he was a girl."

"You mean you're bi?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Frankie answered. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, just asking." Amy said.

"So Anna, who's your dream guy?" Amy asked.

"Truthfully, I like Terry." Anna revealed, blushing. "He's got a bad boy image, and I've got a thing for bad boys."

"Who doesn't?" Amy asked. "Something about bad boys just intrigues us. That's just how it is with us, right?" she asked. None of the girls objected. She then looked at Lila. "So tell us, who do you like Lily?"

"Me?" Lila asked. "Well…" she then scratched the back of her head. "Personally, I'm more into girls than guys." She said, blushing. "But… I guess, like you said, I'm into bad boys. So, I guess Terry would be the guy."

"Ha! It seems like everyone here is into that guy." Spencer said. "Not that I'm complaining. I kinda feel something for him too."

"Hey, I've had eyes on him before any of you, so don't think about trying to take him from me." Anna warned.

"Relax girl, we're just stating our crushes here." Amy said. "Doesn't mean, we're actually going to go after them." She said then smirked. "But its nice to see how determined you are to defend your man. I like that." She said, making Anna blush. "Well, let's wrap this up. Who do you like, Mattie?" she asked.

"Me?" Matylda asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes, you." Amy said. Matylda looked away, and started blushing. "Umm…"

"Well?" Amy asked, rushing her on.

"…" Matylda didn't answer as she was still thinking. "…Well…" As she was about to talk, the intercom throughout camp came on and Chris's voice came on.

"Campers, its 11:00 A.M, and you all know what that means!" Chris said on the intercom. "That's right, it's challenge time! Please meet me on top of the cliff outside of the camp. And be sure to bring your bathing suits with you. That is all!" And with that Chris's message ended.

"Well, that puts an end to that." Amy complained as she walked to her hotel room to get her bathing suit, the rest of the girls following after her. The boys came in soon after and walked into their hotel rooms, getting their swimsuits on. After a couple of minutes passed, the campers walked out of their dressing rooms, with their swimsuits on. Some of the boys smiled and complimented the girls at how they looked in their suits. Some of the girls ignored them, but a few found their cheeks red from blushing.

**The cliff…**

Chris patiently waited for the campers on top of the cliff, smiling to himself. He was going to enjoy this challenge. Not to say he didn't all his challenges, especially since they brought in ratings, but he enjoyed the challenges where pain was evident. It brought him joy. After all, he was a hardcore sadist. He looked as the campers were arriving at the hill, making him smile even more.

"Campers, welcome to today's challenge!" Chris said, enthusiastically. He then checked out the campers' swimsuits and smirked. "And I gotta say, you all look rather… inviting." He chuckled. Most of the girls scowled at him, while most of the boys glared, as if their eyes were saying, 'They're ours. Back off.' Chris shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, onto today's challenge." He said, as he walked to the cliff's edge. Naturally, the campers followed. He then pointed to the edge. "As you can all see, if you look over the edge here…" he said, still pointing. '…there are three rings in the water here."

"Let me guess, you want us to jump over the edge into the rings, correct?" Charlotte asked. Chris smirked.

"As I would expect from one of the smartest, but sadly, one of the _ugliest_ girls here." Chris said, smartly with a smirk on his face. The girls had to hold Charlotte back, as she tried desperately to get her hands on Chris.

"Dude, that was harsh." James said, scowling. "Charlotte's far from ugly. She's a 10 on my meter. No, not even that. She's an 11!" Chris shrugged, not caring. Charlotte calmed down, and blushed, looking at James. Some of the guys hit James on the shoulder, smirking to him, while some gave him a thumbs-up.

"As Charlotte said," he said, smirking as he looked at Charlotte, who went back to glaring at him with murderous intent. "The object of this challenge is to jump into the water into the rings. Each ring is worth a different number of points. If you jump into the largest ring, you'll receive one point. If you jump into the middle ring, you'll receive two points. And if you jump into the smallest ring, you'll receive three points. The team with the most number of points at the end wins the challenge."

"What happens if you miss the rings entirely?" George asked.

"Then you receive no points." Chris explained, and then smirked. "And there's a chance you may be eaten ferocious man-eating sharks." Naturally, the campers complained about this, but Chris shrugged, still smirking. Oh, how he loved his job.

"Well, what happens if you refuse to jump?" Anna asked, a bit scared about jumping, due to her fear of heights.

"Then you receive no points, risk getting voted off by your teammates in the Campfire Ceremony, and…" Chris said, as he pulled something from his back pocket. The campers looked at what he was holding, with confused and shocked looks on their face. "…you gotta wear this for the entire day."

"Is that a… chicken hat?" Rylan asked.

"Yup. It's too show that you were too chicken to jump off the cliff." Chris said, chuckling. "Well, anymore questions?" Chris asked. He looked as no one raised their hands. "Good! So, let's get started, shall we?" Chris asked to no one in particular. "Since the Weasels won their challenge yesterday, I think they should have the privilege of going first." Naturally, the Weasels grumbled to themselves. "So, who's going to be our first victim for this challenge?"

None of the Weasels volunteered, as they didn't exactly feel too enthusiastic about jumping off a cliff. Seeing as no one else was going, Jarvis decided to take the honor of being the first one to jump off. He looked straight out in front of him, staring at the horizon, and then simply let himself fall off the cliff. The campers looked at him, as if he were freefalling in the air. They looked as he landed in the middle circle, and resurfaced a couple of seconds later.

"Well, that was a cool display." Chris complimented. "And the Weasels have two points to start them off." He then looked at the Weasels. "Next?" Leilani decided to go next, as she stepped forward. She took a breath and ran forward jumping off the cliff, doing multiple spins in the air. She landed gracefully in the water, and soon rose to the surface in the small circle. "Well, now the Weasels have five points." Chris announced. He looked at the Weasels waiting for another victim to come forward.

"Might as well get this over with." Amy sighed. She walked forward and then ran, falling into the lake below. She started spinning, and landed in the biggest circle. She resurfaced and joined the others on dry land, as they watched the others jump from the cliff.

"Nice dive." Leilani complimented.

"Thanks." Amy shrugged.

"So, who's next?" Chris asked, looking at the Weasels.

"Guess I'll go." Kreena volunteered. She sighed as she ran and like the others, dove off the cliff, spinning in the air, as she landed in the second circle.

"And the Weasels now have eight points." Chris announced.

"We _can_ keep count, ya know." Steve said, as he walked up next. Chris scowled at him, ignoring his comment. He sighed as he dove off the cliff, spinning once in the air and landing in the largest circle, giving the Weasels one more point. Lila walked up next, and dove off the cliff, with her legs straight up, as she was in the Pike position. She landed gracefully in the second circle, which now meant the Weasels had 11 points.

"Next?" Chris asked, smirking. Rylan gulped as he walked up next. He looked down below, and swallowed another lump in his throat. Taking a deep breathe, he jumped off the cliff, and tried unsuccessfully to attempt to spin in the air. He landed hard in the water; face first, in the largest circle. He sunk into the bottom of the lake, and didn't resurface for some time.

"Is that dude okay?" Amy asked, a bit worried. She looked as Leilani dove back into the water, and resurfaced seconds later with Rylan, as he coughed up lake water.

"You okay?" Leilani asked, as the reached dry land again. Rylan nodded, as he continued coughing up lake water.

***confessional***

Rylan: *Hits forehead repeatedly* "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

***end confessional***

"Ow." Chris said, as he looked at Rylan's dive. "I felt that from here." He looked back at the Weasels. "Anyone else want to go?" he asked, his usual smirk back on his face. Spencer sighed as she walked forward. She sighed and jumped off the cliff, spinning twice in the air. She landed in the largest circle, and resurfaced swimming towards the others.

"Well, now the Weasels have 13 points." Chris announced. He looked as Damion walked up next, looking a bit scared. He looked down below to see if any sharks were present, but didn't see any. He looked back at Chris.

"Please tell me you were lying about the sharks." He asked, slightly scared.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Who can say?" Chris said, smirking. Damion swallowed another lump in his throat. He then dove off, trying to land in the largest circle. Unfortunately, he failed and landed outside the circles. The campers looked shocked, and looked to see if he would resurface. Chris stood there with a usual smirk on his face. A minute later, Damion resurfaced panting as he tried to desperately swim towards shore He arrived at the shore, panting and collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?" Leilani asked, as she was by his right side.

"There…weren't sharks…" Damion said, still scared.

"Then what's up with you, dude?" Terry asked.

"Pi…Piran…" Damion stuttered.

"What?" Terry asked, confused. Damion pointed to the lake, and the others looked as there were small fish hopping around. Strangest thing was they all had razor sharp teeth.

"Are those…?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Piranhas." Javius said, looking the same as always. The others looked as the silent bookworm was indeed right. Instead of sharks, there were piranhas jumping around hungrily. Needless to say, the campers who still hadn't jumped weren't very pleased with this fact, not that Chris cared.

"Hey, you don't want to get eaten, don't land outside the circle." Chris said, smirking. The campers scowled or glared at him. "So, who's next?" After hearing that there were piranhas instead of sharks didn't make the campers feel any better, but they knew they had to compete to win. Sighing, Frankie walked up next. She did a running start and dove off the cliff, doing a dive similar to Javius's. She flipped once or twice, and landed in the middle circle, scoring two points for the Weasels.

"Next?" Chris asked, with his usual smirk. Anna was literally shaking. She really didn't want to jump, due to her fear of heights, but she knew that if she didn't and her team lost, she was likely to get voted off at the Campfire Ceremony. Also, she would be forced to live with the shame, by wearing that stupid chicken hat. She calmed herself, and walked forward.

She made the mistake of looking down, and felt herself getting dizzy. She then suddenly fell off the cliff, surprising the campers.

"Anna!" Terry rushed forward and successfully grabbed her, but he was too far off the ledge and they both fell into the water, landing thankfully, in the largest circle. They both rose to surface, as Terry pulled Anna to the shore. He lightly slapped her cheek, trying to rouse her. "Hey… Anna, wake up."

Anna blinked once or twice, as she tried to focus her vision. She looked as she a boy's face, and looked more clearly as it was Terry's. She was now fully awake, as she sat up. She looked around, as her teammates looked at her worried and concerned.

"You okay?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, I think." Anna answered. "What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff, and took me with you." Terry joked. Anna looked at him, surprised and remembered she had done before she fainted.

"I'm sorry." Anna said, with her head down, upset.

"Don't worry about it." Terry said, reassuringly, as he laid a hand on Anna's shoulder. She looked up at him, surprised, but smiled back at him, her cheeks red.

Back up on the cliff, Chris looked at what happened, and scratched his head.

"Hmm." He said. "Well, seeing as they both went and landed in the circle, I guess they both got one point each." Chris shrugged and looked back at the remaining two Weasels: Sammy and Matylda. "Which of you is up next?" Matylda wasn't a big fan of heights, but decided to go up next. She jumped off the cliff, diving in a Straight position. She landed in the large circle, giving the Weasels another point.

Matylda swam to the shore, and sighed as she sat on the ground. Naturally, Lila and Kreena joined her, praising her jump. Naturally, Matylda blushed, but thanked them nonetheless.

Sammy swallowed a lump as he was the last one to go. He sighed, trying to calm himself and ran off the cliff, screaming as he landed with a hard splash in the large circle. The Weasels, who had already gone, looked at him, making sure he was okay. He appeared a couple of seconds later, coughing up water. He hastily swam over to the others on the shore, as he tried to get some air back.

"You okay, sweetie?" Frankie asked, looking at him concerned. He didn't answer; as he was still trying to get his breathe back. Frankie turned him over on his back, making him look at her strangely.

"Frankie?" Sammy called out to her, a bit worried. He then looked in shock, as she lowered her mouth onto his giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The girls looked on, shocked, while the boys looked at the two of them, surprised. Sammy tried to pull away, as he was struggling for air. The 'kiss' lasted almost a minute; until she finally pulled off of him.

"You okay now, sweetie?" Frankie asked, with a smirk. Sammy didn't answer as he had passed out, both from shock and lack of air. She smirked as he laid his head on her lap, letting him rest. The girls had a hint of red on their cheeks, while the guys were smirking to themselves.

***confessional***

Terry: "That boy doesn't realize how lucky he is!

Frankie: "Like I said before, that boy is very _submissive_."

Sammy: *Has tissues in his noise, from nosebleed. He scowls at the camera* "Shut up."

***end confessional***

Back on the cliff, Chris looked at Sammy's jump, and looked at the Ferrets. "Well, altogether the Weasels have earned themselves 17 points." He explained. "You'll need to earn more than that if you want to win." He then looked at the screen. "We'll see how these Ferrets fare, after a word from our sponsors!" Chris then winked at the screen as it faded to black.

***commercial***

TDI 4 Ever: Hello all! Glad to see you all again. I apologize for the prolonged update. I've been extremely lazy and then I had to get surgery done. It hurt for the first few days, but I feel better now, and so I'm now working on this chapter. Don't really have much to say. ^^ But I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter!

***end commercial***

The camera fades back in to show an overview of the island. It flashes to show Chris back on the cliff, showing his usual smirk. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island Resort. Before we went off the air, the Weasels had all finished their jumps, and now it is the Ferrets' turn." He looked at the Ferrets, who were standing by. "So, which one of you is going first?" Chris asked.

At first, no one from the Ferrets volunteered, but after a few seconds, Zachariah decided to go. "And our silent Karate expert has decided to go first!" Chris announced. Zach silently walked up to the edge of the cliff, and suddenly jumped off, doing a Leap of Faith. He had a passive look on his face, as he dove into the water and resurfaced a moment later in the smallest circle.

"And the Ferrets have three points to start them off!" Chris announced. "Next?" he asked, looking at the Ferrets. Gaining a little courage from Zach, Rachel decided to go next. Sighing, she stood at the edge and dove off, twisting her body inward, doing an Inward Dive. She soon landed in the middle circle, giving the Ferrets two points. "Nice dive." Chris complimented. He then looked over at the Ferrets, and looked as Kat walked up next.

Kat walked to the edge and swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked over the edge at the water below. She jumped off doing a forward dive, as she flipped once and landed into the middle circle. She resurfaced quickly and looked around relieved she didn't land in the piranhas' pit. "And that's two more points for the Ferrets, giving them a total of seven!" Chris announced. "You only need 11 more points to beat the Weasels! So, who's next?"

Brooke walked up, and unlike the rest of her team, she appeared confident. She took a breathe and ran at the edge, jumping off, flipping three times in the air, landing in the smallest circle. She resurfaced, smiling.

"And that's another three points!" Chris announced.

"I'll go, dude." James said, as he walked up. He took a breathe, smiling. He then ran and jumped off the cliff. "Geronimo!" he yelled, as he made a big splash into the biggest circle, giving the Ferrets one point. Chris laughed at the sight, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. He looked as Meredith ran past him at full speed, jumping off wildly. She then landed with a loud splash in the largest circle, nearly wetting everyone on the shore. She resurfaced, laughing.

"Let's do that again!" she yelled. Chris doubled over, laughing.

"Oh, how I wish we had more interns like her…" Chris said, still laughing. He soon stopped and looked at the remaining Ferrets. "Next?" he asked, looking at the five remaining campers. Charlotte looked at the others, wondering if they'd go next. Lyon scratched the back of his head, idly. Maddie looked around, as he swallowed a lump in his throat. George felt his hands start to shake, as he tried to calm himself.

Suddenly, to the surprise of the four, they looked as Evelien walked forward. She was surprised herself, as she wasn't trying to move; her body did it for her. She stood on the edge of the cliff, and looked down. Not thinking twice, she dived off the cliff, her eyes closed. None thought anything weird of it, but Zachariah stood up and watched her closely. She landed outside of the safety circle, and everyone stood up, shocked.

Not thinking twice, Zachariah dove in after her. The campers watched them closely, as nearly a minute passed, and neither of them had surfaced. All watched closely, all worried, except Chris, who was just happy at the ratings that were piling in. Suddenly, bubbles appeared and Zach appeared carrying Evelien on her shoulder. The campers sighed relieved as he walked up the shore with her. The others gathered around, trying to make sure she was alright. Zach looked at her face, as he laid her on the ground.

"She'll be fine." He told the others. The others nodded and walked away. They believed his words, but Zach himself wasn't so sure. He didn't know if he was saying that to convince the others or to convince himself…

"Bummer." Chris said, as he looked at Evelien being rescued by Zach. "That would have made some nice ratings." He said.

"It sounds as if you're trying to get us killed." Lyon said, scowling.

"Dude, its Maclean." Maddie whispered to his friend. "He'd do anything to us if it provided him with some nice entertainment." Lyon nodded.

"Yeah well, since Evelien landed outside the circle, she gets no points." Chris explained. "Anyone, who's next?" he asked, looking at the remaining Ferrets. None of them felt too eager to jump off the cliff now. George stepped forward, shaking as he self-consciously started covering his chest. Though he was wearing a wet suit, he still felt a bit naked, wearing only that. He stepped up to the cliff, and looked down, which wasn't a good idea, as he felt himself getting sick. He shook it off, realizing that Amy was watching. He sighed and walked back a bit. He then ran off, diving down. He felt himself hit water, and quickly swam up, realizing he was in the middle circle. He smiled to himself, as he swam to the shore.

"Well, two more points for the Ferrets. You're not far from the Weasels!" Chris announced. He looked at the three remaining campers. Charlotte walked up, sighing. As she walked up to the cliff, she came up with a brilliant idea. She smirked to herself and got in position, as she had her back to the water. She then smirked.

"Hey Chris!" Charlotte called, getting Chris's attention. She then smirked, as she swiftly flipped him off, shocking him, Maddie, and Lyon. She then swiftly back flipped off the cliff into the water, below. She had her eyes close, so it was hard to see where she was aiming. She felt herself become submerged in water, and she had hesitated to open her eyes, least she was surrounded by piranhas. She quickly swam to the surface, and opened her eyes. She looked as she had landed in the middle circle.

The Ferrets cheered as they now needed one more point to beat the Weasels. Chris, however, wasn't as enthusiastic.

"Yeah…" Chris said, still upset. "…Considering the fact that she just flipped me off on national television, she's not getting any points." Chris announced.

"You can't do that!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Okay, how about I just proclaim your team as the losers for the challenge then?" Maddie backed off, but was still scowling. "Hey, look at it like this; all you two need to do is just either jump in the small circle or just jump in the large circle, while the other jumps in the middle circle." Maddie walked up to the cliff, but looked down, and started becoming dizzy.

"…I can't…" Maddie said. Chris looked at him, smiling.

"You sure?" Chris asked. "Cause if you don't you'll be forced to wear this all day." Chris said, showing the chicken hat. "Plus, you're team is three points behind. If you lose, you may be voted off at the ceremony." Chris explained. Maddie knew this, but still couldn't jump. He sighed and looked at Lyon.

"I'm sorry." He told his friend. Lyon nodded.

"Don't worry about it, dude." He said, smiling, reassuring his friend. Maddie nodded as he snatched the chicken hat from Chris and put it on his head. He looked at his friend, as he walked up to the edge of the cliff. Lyon sighed, as he knew he had to land in the small ring to win this challenge for his team. He walked back some and quickly started running, as he flipped off the cliff, into the water, below. All of the campers watched him closely, looking to see which ring he'd land in.

Lyon soon felt his entire body getting wet, and felt himself surrounded by water. He, like Charlotte, quickly swam to the surface, and looked around him. He looked as he was the smallest ring.

"Well, that gives the Ferrets three extra points, for a total of 18, which means they are the winners of today's challenge!" Chris yelled as he appeared near the campers. Nobody asked how he got there, as he probably wouldn't tell them anyone. The Ferrets cheered as Lyon swam to the shore, happy for their victory. "Weasels, I will see you all at the Campfire Ceremony tonight. Think long and hard about who's going home." Chris asked, as he walked off.

* * *

Well, Chapter 12 for all of you! Again, I apologize for the prolonged absence. Don't really have an excuse. Just being very lazy. Sorry. Anyway, don't forget to vote in the poll. The elimination chapter should be up either this weekend or early next week. ^^ Until next time!

P.S. I didn't add the building hottub part to this challenge, cause I kinda felt it was unneeded in TDI.

P.P.S. ^^ I hope you're all happy with the way you're couples are doing in the story. If not, just PM about it.


	25. Elimination 10

It was 9:00 P.M., which meant it was time for the Campfire Ceremony, where two of the unlucky campers would be voted off and sent home. The losers for the day were none other than the Weasels, who were currently seated on the log stumps. They were all in their regular clothes, taking the opportunity to wash themselves after their dives into the lake. As usual, they patiently waited for Chris to come presenting the marshmallows, that would show who was allowed to stay and who had to leave.

Damion sat on his log stump, feeling a bit nervous than usual. He knew he had cost his team victory today. He wiped the sweat off of his brow, as he tried to calm himself. He looked at the other Weasels, as they didn't seem too enthusiastic about losing one of their own either. He, along with the others looked as Chris approached them, with his usual smirk and usual tray of marshmallows.

"Well Weasels," he began. "I must say I didn't expect to see you all here, especially since you all have been on a roll lately. You would have won today, if _some_ people hadn't failed miserably." He said, eyeing Damion, who looked away, blushing. "Well, let's get this over with. As you can all see, I have a tray of 12 marshmallows."

"Yeah, yeah." Amy said, rushing him. "And the people who don't get one, must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers and they can never come back ever. Just get it on with it, McLame!" she said, as several of the Weasels looked at her, surprised. Chris scowled at her.

"First off, we have… Frankie." He said, as he tossed a marshmallow to her. She caught it, and instantly popped it in her mouth. She looked at Sammy, who refused to look at her, as his face was red from what had happened this afternoon. She smirked and laid a hand on his knee. She felt him tense, though he didn't do anything to remove it.

"Javius." Javius caught it in his hand, and silently put it in his mouth.

"Terry." Terry caught it and broke off a piece, sharing it with Kira.

"Anna." Anna smiled as she caught hers, glad that she was still in the game.

"Lila." Lila caught hers in both her hands, and quickly popped it in her mouth, smiling.

"Leilani." Leilani sighed, thankfully and caught her marshmallow in her mouth. Rylan smiled at her, and looked back at Chris, waiting for his name to be called. _If _it was going to be called..

"Kreena." Kreena smiled and caught hers, smiling at Lila. They both looked to the side, at Matylda, as she hadn't received hers yet.

"Spencer." Spencer caught hers in her mouth, and went back to listening to her music.

"Only four marshmallows left, campers." Chris announced. Damion swallowed a lump in his throat, as his name still wasn't called. Amy had a look of determination on her face, as she waited for her name to be called. Sam, who noticed his name hadn't been called, looked up, a bit anxious. Matylda and Rylan looked the same, as they had been in this spot before. Steve, who was currently sleeping, failed to notice.

"First up, we have… Rylan." Rylan sighed, relieved as he caught his marshmallow in his mouth.

"Amy." Chris said, with a sense of disgust in his voice. He lazily threw the marshmallow to her, which she caught, smiling successfully.

"Sammy." Sammy sighed and fumbled a bit as he caught his marshmallow. He smiled and looked as Frankie was smiling at him. Blushing, he turned back around.

"Campers, this is the last marshmallow for the night." Damion was now sweating, and didn't bother to wipe it off. Matylda, also was sweating. Steve, who was now awake, looked on bored, not really caring if he left or not. "And the final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Chris stopped, unleashing a dramatic pause. "…Damion." Chris said, throwing it to him. "Steve, Matylda. The Dock of Shame, awaits."

Steve shrugged and left for the hotel. Matylda sighed and was hugged by Lila and Kreena, who were both upset that their friend was leaving. She hugged them back, as she slowly walked to the hotel to get her stuff. They came back to the Dock of Shame, and walked to the Boat of Losers, waving bye to their teammates. They looked as Chris was on the Boat of Losers, as well, which put a confused look on their faces.

"Why are you in there?" Steve asked.

"No reason." Chris smirked, as he refused to move. Matylda and Steve looked at each other and shrugged. They both got sat down in a spot on the boat, and looked back at their former teammates. Matylda waved bye, mainly to Kreena and Lila, who were still upset. Steve yawned, as he put his hands behind his head, taking a nap. The boat started off, and soon disappeared from the campers' field of vision.

"Two more campers are eliminated." Chris said, though he wasn't present. "And more sadness is spread throughout the camp. With both the Lazy Genius and the Internet Addict eliminated, how will the Weasels fair now, without the brains of the team? How will Lila and Kreena fair now that their best friend is gone? And will the Ferrets be able to capitalize on this recent victory? Find out next time on another dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

**Meanwhile, back on the Boat of Losers…**

Chris looked out of the corner of his eye that they were far from camp. Matylda was silently typing on her laptop and Steve was asleep. Chris smirked and nodded to someone. Suddenly, the boat jerked, surprising the two eliminated campers.

"What's going on?" Matylda asked. Steve looked around. His face then turned of one to shock.

"This is the way back to camp!" Steve yelled, upset. "I thought we were eliminated!"

"You were." Chris said, grinning. He then leaned in close, smirking. "I've got a preposition for the two of you." Steve and Matylda looked at each other, shrugged and leaned, listening to what Chris had to say.

* * *

Another sad, sad elimination. Truly, I dislike writing these. But on the upside, they do help me somewhat, write the next chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, as I still have schoolwork and other stuff to do. But I'll still be writing, and when its done, you'll know. I thank you all for the nice reviews and PM's you've sent me and I help you continue to send them. Until next time!

P.S. For those who are wondering about Chris's little 'preposition', well you're just going to have wait and see, now won't you? I know, I'm very mean. ^^


	26. Episode 13: Damsels in Distress, Part 1

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Chris's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the campers on top of the cliff as Chris explains the challenge. "It was a dramatic day for our campers, as I had each and every one of them jump off the top of the cliff into Lake Wawanakwa below." The camera shows Rachel, Leilani and Terry jumping off into the circles. "Some did outstandingly well." The camera flashes showing Damion, Rylan, and Sammy as they land in the water. "Others, failed miserably. And when I say miserably, I mean _very _miserably." Chris says, laughing.

The camera flashes and shows Lyon doing his jump. "With the Weasels three points ahead, it was all up to Lyon, who managed to lead his team to victory." The camera flashes to show the Campfire Ceremony, where Matylda and Steve were voted off. "The ceremony ended with two of the _smartest_, and I use that term, lightly, campers being voted off. Steve, the Lazy Genius, and Matylda, the Internet Addict, were both voted off and sent home.

The camera flashes to show Chris, standing on an island that is not Wawanakwa Island. "Today, the campers will be competing in another humiliating challenge. And let's just say this island I'm standing on…" The camera goes outward, showing the entire island. "…has a lot to do with it." The camera flashes back to Chris, smiling his familiar smile. "What surprises are in store for our campers today? Will the Ferrets come out ahead?" The camera changes showing Steve and Matylda. "And what fate befell our two young campers?" The camera flashes back to Chris. "Find out today, on another exciting, dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

*end theme song*

It was around 10:00 P.M., and the campers were all settling in for bed. They knew Chris was planning on torturing them again tomorrow for he had warned them about an hour ago. Figuring there was no use arguing about it, the campers decided to go to bed early, for they knew it would be just like Chris to wake them up early for some stupid challenge.

**Seven hours later…**

It was nearing 5:00 A.M. and the campers were still asleep, which was exactly what Chris was hoping for. He stood outside the hotel, with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Suddenly, a number of black shadows appeared behind him. He turned and looked at them, still with a smirk on his face. He looked as they were all ninja wearing dark black suits.

"You all know what to do, right?" Chris asked. The ninja nodded. "Good, then get to it." Chris ordered. The ninja nodded once more, and disappeared, jumping towards the hotel. The sadistic host chuckled to himself. How he loved his job…

**The Girls' Side**

**Room One, Level One**

Charlotte and Evelien were both asleep in their beds. They didn't notice the door to their hotel room open, nor did they notice the dark figure that entered. The ninja looked at the two girls and pulled out something from behind him. It was a syringe that was filled with some greenish liquid. Swiftly, but silently, the ninja appeared next to Charlotte and stuck the syringe in her neck. Charlotte softly groaned, but was otherwise knocked out. The ninja looked over at Evelien, who was still asleep.

Refilling his syringe with the strange liquid, the ninja approached Evelien, and like Charlotte, stuck the syringe in her neck, carefully. The ninja then picked the two girls up on his shoulders and swiftly ran out of the room with them.

**Room Two, Level One**

Due to Skylar being voted off in one of the earlier episodes, the only occupant of this room was the tomboy, Rachel. Like the others, she was also asleep, unaware of the occupant that was now in her room, looking down at her from above. Carefully, the ninja lowered himself down via a rope, and pulled out a syringe that the first ninja had and placed the needle inside Rachel's neck.

At first, Rachel's eyes popped open, but slowly fell back down, as the ninja emptied the contents of the syringe into her neck. The ninja then dropped down on the ground, landing on his feet. He picked Rachel up, and walked out of the room.

**Room Three, Level One**

The ninja entered the third room of the first floor on the girls' side, and looked inside. Like the girls before them, both occupants, who were Amy and Kat, were both asleep. However, the ninja looked carefully, and saw headphones on Amy, and her iPod was on. This meant he would have to be extra careful, less he awaken them. He approached Kat first, figuring it would be easy to get the shy one out of the way. Pulling out a syringe, he emptied it into Kat's neck, making her groan, but otherwise stay unconscious.

The ninja looked over at Amy, who was still asleep. Silently, he made his way over to her, and pulled out another syringe. He looked at her as she was lying face up, which would make this easier. He stuck the needle ever so carefully into her neck. She made no reaction, besides narrowing her eyebrows, before they returned to normal. The ninja picked both girls up, and swiftly walked out of the room.

**Room Four, Level One**

Again, one of the ninja entered into one of the campers' rooms. He walked inside, and looked as he saw two beds, but only one of them held an occupant. He knew one of the campers had been voted off, so the only one left was Brooke. He looked at her, as she was softly snoring in her bed. The ninja swiftly appeared next to her, and took out his syringe.

As Brooke slept, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Opening her eyes vaguely, she saw a person in black, look down at her. Opening her eyes widely, she felt the figure stick something in her stick, making her very tired. She fought to stay awake, but slowly drooped back to sleep.

**Room Five, Level One**

Unlike the other campers, who were all probably still asleep, Kreena was awake. Saddened by Matylda's elimination, she couldn't get back to sleep, and awoke early. Sighing, she turned on the lamp on her nightstand and began writing in her journal.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lila asked, now awake.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Kreena asked, apologetically.

"Na, I was planning on getting up anyway." Lila said, as she started to crawl out of bed. She looked at her best friend, who looked sad, as she wrote in her journal. "Thinking of Matylda?"

"You can tell?" Kreena asked, as she still sounded a bit depressed.

"Yeah, I can." Lila said, as she walked over and hugged her friend. Kreena sighed, and the two sat like that, until the lamp on Kreena's nightstand turned off.

"What the?" Kreena said, as she tried to turn it back on.

"Did the electricity go out?" Lila asked, as she tried to turn on the light to the girls' hotel room. She frowned as it wouldn't turn back on. "I betcha this is just another one of Maclean's dumb ideas for a challenge." She complained, as she walked outside of her room to check on the electricity outside. Suddenly, she screamed as she was grabbed by someone.

"Lila!" Kreena immediately ran outside, but as soon as she did, she felt someone stick something in her neck. She gasped, but soon felt herself getting sleepy as she fell to the ground.

**Room ****One, Level Two**

Now that the first floor was neutralized, the ninja then headed for the second floor. One of the ninja opened the first door and looked inside to see Frankie asleep. She was rooming with Matylda up until the last challenge. As he crept into the room, the ninja took out the syringe and silently stuck it into the punk's neck. She moaned, but remained unconscious. The ninja picked her up, and walked out of the room.

**Room Two, Level Two**

Inside the second room on the second floor, Spencer and Meredith were both asleep, which was a surprise, considering the hyper girl's personality. The ninja looked at the two as he walked into the room unafraid. He looked as the Piercer had her iPod in her ears, but like Amy, was drowned out to the world, as she was fast asleep. The ninja swiftly approached Meredith, figuring it be best to get the hyper girl out of the way first. He swiftly stuck her in the neck, with his syringe, drugging her.

He then approached the Piercer and looked as she was still asleep. He refilled his syringe and approached her, preparing to stick the drug inside of her. However, he stopped as Spencer's eyes started to frown. She opened her eyes, still sleepily and looked as she saw someone towering over. She opened her eyes, now alert and awake. The ninja quickly covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming and stuck the syringe in her neck, making her droop back to sleep.

**Room ****Three, Level Two**

The only occupant of the room was the captain of the Weasels, Leilani. Knowing this, the ninja silently crept into her room, and looked at her, as she was still asleep. Preparing his syringe, the ninja approached the Romantic, and prepared to empty the drug into Leilani. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his wrist, and he looked at Leilani as she was wide awake, staring at the assailant. The ninja jumped back and Leilani jumped out of bed, staring at the ninja.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The ninja remained silent, instead choosing to jump at the captain of the Weasels. Leilani, refusing to back down, attacked as well, and the two were locked in a fierce battle against one another. This continued on for five straight minutes, with neither one refusing to back down. Leilani, though she was holding her own, was starting to fatigue. She ran at the ninja once more, refusing to give up. The ninja easily evaded her attack, and seeing his opportunity, hit Leilani on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

**Room Five, Level Two**

Due to the last room being empty, one of the ninja entered Anna's room, the last room on the second floor, and the last room on the girls' side. The ninja silently crept into the girl's room, and looked as she, like all the others, were fast asleep. Approaching her, the ninja, like the others, took a syringe. Covering her mouth, instantly waking the Fun Lover up, he stuck the needle inside her neck. Anna felt her eyes droop, as she calmly fell back asleep. The ninja sighed to himself, as he picked her up, walking out of the room.

**Outside the hotel…**

Chris was still in his spot, staring at the hotel, smirking. He looked as the door to the hotel opened up, and all of the ninja walked out with one or more of the girls. Chris's smirk grew larger. The ninja approached Chris, who pointed to the boat near the Dock of Shame. The ninja all nodded, and disappeared, along with the girls. Chris laughed to himself, as he walked back to his tent with Chef until it was time to put his plan into motion. Oh, how he loved his job, very much…

**4 hours later…**

After the action that happened a few hours ago, the camp is shown in its peaceful setting. However, that was all about to change, in 5…4…3…2…1…

"Good morning, campers!" Chris yelled out on the loudspeaker outside of the hotel. "Today is another great day! And do you all know why?" Not waiting for anyone to answer, Chris decided to. "It's because its time for another challenge. Please proceed to the mess hall for further instructions! That's all for now!" Chris said, chuckling as he turned the loudspeaker off. Most of the campers groaned, as they all reluctantly got up out of bed, and got themselves ready, before heading to the mess hall.

**The mess hall…**

As the boys walked into the mess hall, they all stood in a line, waiting for Chef to serve them up whatever slop he was cooking. As they all sat down to eat, the boys couldn't help, but wonder why they were only the ones in the mess hall today.

"Hey guys, where are the girls at?" James asked.

"If we knew that, we'd have answered by now, dude." Terry said, also looking around.

"Maybe, they're still getting themselves ready." George said. All of the boys looked at him, strangely. "I mean, girls take a lot of time making sure they look pretty, right?"

"Good point." Sammy said, as the rest of the boys nodded. However, half an hour passed, and the girls still hadn't shown up yet.

"Okay, now I'm staring to get worried." Rylan said, worried about Leilani.

"Yeah, same here." Lyon said, as he continued looking at doorway, wondering where his teammates were.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Maddie suggested.

"You guys should have been gone looking for them." Someone said, making the boys look up in surprise. "That's your challenge for today."

"Isn't that…?" Rylan said. The boys looked as someone familiar walked through the mess hall, making them up look up in surprise and shock.

"Nice to see you all again, though I wasn't really gone long." The person said.

"Steve?" George questioned, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, weren't you eliminated?" Terry asked.

"Yes, I was, and I still am." Steve answered, as he walked in front of the boys.

"Then what are you doing here, dude?" Damion asked.

"Well, while Matylda and I were on the Boat of Losers, Chris drove us back to the island, and offered us a job working for him. We'd get paid and we'd have some _real_ food to eat." Steve explained, eyeing Chef from the mess hall window, who growled in response. "I agreed, so now I'm stuck working under Maclean as an intern."

"You're working for Chris?" Zach asked.

"Yes, I believe just said that." Steve said.

"Wow." Terry said, chuckling. "I don't know what's worse: that you're back here on this Godforsaken island or that you're working for the Host from Hell, himself, Chris Maclean."

"Oh, he's not all bad, really." Steve said. "He pays well, and I no longer have to embarrass myself on national television."

"Is Matylda working for him?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but she is working on another project for now, so you probably won't see her as much as me."

"Wow." Terry said, again, still taking in everything Steve had just explained.

"Yes, I know. I was a bit shocked myself when he told me. And no, I don't know why he asked us both. It's still a mystery to me."

"Didn't you say something about a 'challenge'?" Javius asked, looking a bit bored.

"Oh yeah." Steve said, forgetting about the challenge. "Well, as you can all see…"

"Wait." Rylan said, stopping him. "Why are you explaining the challenge to us? Isn't that Chris's job?"

"Chris decided to take the day off. He said it would help the interns get some practice in. Plus, he said something about having an appointment at the massage parlor." Steve explained, rolling his eyes at the thought. The boys did the same, as they knew it was just like Chris to do something like that. "Anyone, back to the challenge…" Steve explained, eager to get this thing over with. "Your teammates have gotten themselves lost somehow."

"Lost?" Rylan repeated.

"Well truthfully, Maclean had them kidnapped in the middle of the night." Steve revealed.

"What?" All the boys, except Zachariah and Javius exclaimed, though their eyes grew big in surprise. Steve shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea myself. But anyway…" Steve as he continued. "Your friends have been drugged and hidden on a deserted island not far from here." Steve explained.

"I didn't even know there was another island out here." George interrupted.

"No one did. Chris bought it online, and had it exported here in the middle of the night." Steve explained. "Don't ask." He said, as he looked at the confused looks on the boys' faces. "You will each be assigned a girl you must rescue. Your challenge is to find the girl and bring her safely back here to Wawanakwa Island." Steve explained.

"So basically, the girls are like damsels in distress and we're knights in shining armor sent to rescue them?" James asked.

"Not the way I would have put it, but yes, something like that." Steve nodded, smiling.

"Awesome!" James shouted, excited. He high-fived Rylan, who also had similar ideas.

"Hold on." Lyon interrupted. "Last I checked, there were more girls on the island than boys."

"Yes, some of you will be tasked with bringing two girls back instead of one, I'm afraid." Steve explained. Most of the boys smiled at that. "But I wouldn't get too excited." Steve said, catching the boys' attention. "Like James said, you will be 'knights' rescuing 'damsels in distress'." He then suddenly smirked. "But in every story, such as these, there are things that prevent the knight from reaching the princess, if you know what I mean."

"You mean like… dragons?" James asked, suddenly scared.

"Who knows? That's all I can tell you." Steve said, still smirking. He then looked at Chef. "Chef?" Chef growled, and walked out of the kitchen, and handed what looked like photos and pieces of paper to Steve, who looked back at the boys. "These are pictures of the girls you will be assigned to and maps showing where they are hidden. However, only half of you will be getting maps."

"Why is that?" Sammy asked.

"These are maps of that other island I mentioned, and only half of you will be going there. Chris hid some of the girls here on Wawanakwa, but the majority of the girls are on the other island I told you about." Steve explained.

"Just wondering, does this island have a name?" Damion asked.

"Yeah, I think Chris called it…" Steve answered, but stopped as he tried to remember it. "…Oh yeah. He called it 'Boney Island.'" Most of the boys looked at Steve strangely.

"Boney Island?" Terry repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that sounds incredibly lame, even for Chris." Maddie agreed.

"Hey, it's not like I chose the name." Steve said.

"Whatever." Terry said, not really caring. "So, who's getting assigned to what girl?" Steve didn't answer; instead, choosing to walk around and face the pictures facedown. The guys turned their pictures around, looking at what girl they had to 'rescue'.

"Huh, I got Anna to rescue." Terry said, with a smirk. "Imagine that."

"I have to rescue Leilani." Rylan said, smiling, as he was happy with his choice.

"I get to rescue Charlotte!" James exclaimed. "Awesome!" he said, putting his fist in the air. Zachariah looked as he was tasked to 'save' Evelien. Javius looked as he had received two pictures, which meant he had to rescue two girls. Turning them over, he looked as they were Brooke and Kat. He blinked, making his expression unreadable.

Sammy shook his head, a bit agitated. _"I knew I was going to have to save __**her**__."_ He thought. He looked at the picture again, showing Frankie. He sighed, making a mental note to hurt Chris when he got the chance.

"I'm in charge of saving Rachel." Maddie said, smiling.

"You're lucky." Lyon said.

"Why? Who's your princess?" Maddie asked.

"_Princesses_." Lyon corrected. "I have two of them." He said, showing Maddie pictures of Kreena and Lila.

"Hmm." Damion said, as he looked at the pictures of Meredith and Spencer. _"Shouldn't be too hard. I hope."_ He thought, a bit worried.

George looked at the picture of Amy, silently. He sighed, calming himself, as he felt anxiety building up inside. _"Gotta be brave."_ He thought. _"For Amy's sake."_

"So, you all know what you've gotta do then?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed.

"Pretty much, dude." George said.

"Yeah, I got it." Terry answered.

"…" Javius said nothing instead nodding, along with Zachariah.

"Good." Steve said. "By the way, I'll need those pictures back. If I don't have them, I'll never hear the end of it from Chris." He said, as he collected the photos of the girls.

***confessional***

Steve: "This raises an important question: what the hell is Maclean doing with photos of underage girls anyway?"

***end confessional***

"Alright. Terry, Zach, Rylan, George. You guys can go start searching, since your girls are already here on the island. Good luck." Steve said, speaking to them.

"Gotcha. Later." Terry said, as he hopped out of his seat and out the door of the mess hall. Rylan, George, and Zach followed him, each boy going their own separate directions. Steve watched them go, and then looked at the rest of the boys.

"The rest of you, follow me." Steve ordered, as he walked out of the mess hall, the rest of the boys following behind him.

**The Dock of Shame…**

The boys followed behind Steve as he led them to the Dock of Shame and to the Boat of Losers.

"Alright, the boat here will take you guys to Boney Island." Steve explained. "When you guys reach the island, you all have to start for searching for your girl. I can't help you much, but these should help." He said, as he gave each boy there a map. "That's a map of Boney Island. It may not look accurate, but it's better than nothing."

"Cool, thanks dude." James said, thanking him.

"No problem. Good luck." Steve said, as he watched the boys get on the island. The driver started the boat and Steve looked at the boat as he drove out of sight. He then took something from behind his back, which was a walkie-talkie. "They're gone. Start the fog."

"Got it." A female voice said at the receiving end. Steve put the radio back behind his back and yawned.

"Well, I've done all I was told to do." Steve talking to himself. "Guess, I'll go take a nap or something." He said, as he walked off-screen.

**Somewhere on the island…**

A girl was standing on a cross-like structure as she tried to get herself loose from it, but was having no luck.

"Dammit!" she yelled out loud. She looked to her side, and saw one of her teammates starting to awaken. "About time you woke up."

"Huh?" The girl said, as she looked around, trying to focus her vision. "Where… are we?"

"Gee, I don't know Leilani. Lemme just get off this stupid cross, so I can go ask someone!" the girl yelled.

"Calm down Amy, I was just asking a question!" Leilani retorted.

"Well, it was a stupid question!" Amy yelled back.

"There are no such things as stupid questions, my friend." Someone said, surprising both girls.

"Who said that?" Leilani asked, a bit scared.

"I did." The voice said, coming from the tree. The girls looked up and saw a familiar face. "Hey girls."

"Hey you're…what's-his-name." Amy said, trying to remember the boy's name.

"Hmm." The boy put his finger on his chin, thinking. No, I'm pretty sure my mom named me Sam. Sam Mortson." Sam said, smiling.

"Quit being smart!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry, can't do that." Sam said, still smiling. "I was born smart, so I can't help but be smart!" Sam said, dancing around happily, despite being in a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Leilani asked. "Weren't you eliminated?"

"Yes, I was." Sam answered, as continued dancing.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Leilani asked, again.

"Oh, I'm here for the challenge." Sam answered. "I'm supposed to guard you two so you don't get free."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Amy said, as she tried to get free, but was still stuck. "And that reminds me, what the heck are we even doing on these things?"

"It's part of the challenge, my friend." Sam answered, still dancing. "You two were kidnapped by the 'evil' Chris Maclean, and so now, two of the boys have to come and rescue you." Sam said, as he jumped out of the tree, and landed safely on the ground. He then smiled an evil smile. "But they shall have to get through my traps first, which will not be an easy task." He said, laughing evilly, before going back to dancing. Amy and Leilani looked at each other, cocking an eyebrow.

"I guess that would explain the dark figure I saw last night." Leilani said.

"Dark figure?" Amy repeated.

"Yeah, I was sleeping and a saw some man in dark clothing in my room. We fought, but he beat me." Leilani said, sadly.

"I think you've been knocked out too long." Amy said, as she again tried to get loose, but couldn't.

"Hey Sam," Leilani called out to the boy, getting his attention. "You mentioned the boys coming to rescue us. Are we the only ones captured?"

"Oh no, all of the girls are captured." Sam answered. "In fact, Chris called in several campers who were eliminated in the past, for this challenge. We're all tasked to guard the girls we've been assigned to. After this challenge, we all leave again." Sam said, sadly, but perked up again. "But its okay. It's nice to see Wawanakwa Island again."

"You're joking, right?" Amy asked. "You honestly missed this place?"

"Oh no. I don't miss the place, as much as I miss my friends. I want to see Meredith again before I have to leave." Sam said, as he smiled thinking of Meredith.

"So, who are the boys coming to 'rescue' us?" Amy asked. Sam stopped dancing, and then started thinking.

"Hmm." He said. "Oh yeah, Rylan and George." He answered.

"What?" The girls exclaimed. Sam smiled, and continued dancing. Both girls then tried hard to get free of the cross they were on, but couldn't. Sam looked at them frowning.

"Girls, if you don't stop, I'll have to unleash the 'Tickles from Hell Treatment' on you." He warned.

"The what?" Amy asked.

"The Tickles from Hell Treatment!" Sam exclaimed. "Basically, I just tickle you both until you die from lack of air or wet yourselves. Whichever comes first." Sam said, as he started dancing again. The girls stopped, and sighed. Leilani looked up at the sky, thinking.

"_Rylan…"_ she thought.

**Somewhere else on the island…**

Evelien laid atop a cross, still knocked out from the drug, and still unconscious. She was unaware of where she was, or what she was even on, as her world was full of nothing, but darkness. Still asleep, she wasn't unaware of someone approaching her. The figure looked at her, and cupped her chin, looking at her face.

"Hmm. What a delicate little flower…" The figure said. "Now, I can see why Zach is interested in you." The figure then frowned. "Though I do not see why. From what I can see now, you offer little in the way of beauty, and from what I've observed from your previous actions, you are not the smartest person here." He then glared at Evelien, and grabbed her neck.

"So what is it then?" he yelled. "What is it that he sees in someone like you? You are nothing! All you are is a demon. A demon plaguing my beloved. You are what prevents him from being mine." He growled, still grabbing onto her neck. "I should exorcise you right now, you damn witch." The figure rolled back his other fist and looked ready to punch her, but felt his hand stop. Slowly his hand fell, and he dropped to his side.

Strangely, the figure started laughing.

"No…" he said, looking at Evelien. "I will take care of you, but not now. You are important to Zach, and therefore important to me, so I shall spare you…" the figure said, as he began walking away. "…for now." The figure then disappeared, leaving Evelien on the cross.

**On the Boat of Losers…**

The boys were still on the boat, and all were looking around for any sign of the island, but they were currently having problems at the moment.

"Where the heck did this fog come from?" Maddie asked, as he tried to look around.

"I don't know." Lyon answered. "I can hardly see anything."

"Yeah, me either." James said, as he tried to move forward, trying to get a view of the island or something.

"…I think it'd be wise to not move around so much." Javius warned, as he was sitting down, not moving. The others looked at him. "If you fall off the boat, then don't expect one of us to save you." The boys looked at each other, and decided to sit down, heeding Javius' warning. Soon, the boys felt the fog disappear, which was good.

"Finally, I can see again." Damion said, as he looked around.

"Thank goodness." Sammy said.

"Uhh… guys…" Lyon said, getting their attention. He then pointed to something, and all of the boys looked, at what he was pointing too. All of their eyes grew big and large as they saw a large human-shaped skull made out of rock.

"Welcome to Boney Island, fellows." The driver of the boat said, laughing a weird laugh. The boys didn't notice as they continued staring at the large skull. The boat soon reached the shore of the island, where the boys were dropped off. "I'll be here waiting for you all. Just don't stay too long." The driver said. "If you do, you may wind up like those already here." He said, laughing his creepy laugh again.

All of the boys, except Javius, felt a chill go down their spines, as a mysterious wind started blowing. All of the boys looked around, as they got a sudden chill from just standing on the island. Suddenly, Javius started walking, going off in one direction.

"Well, we're not going to find the girls standing around." James said, smiling. "So, let's go!" he yelled, as he started running in some direction. The rest of the boys looked as he and Javius walked off.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but he's got a point." Sammy said, and then looked at the rest of the boys. "Let's be 'knights in shining armor, and go rescue our 'princesses'." He said, smiling. The rest of the boys nodded, and started walking further into the island.

**Somewhere on Boney Island…**

"Uhh… my head…" someone said. The person looked around, trying to get a glimpse of where they were. "Where… am I…?" The person looked as their vision returned and they tried to move, but looked as they were stuck to some structure. "What the?" The person said, as they tried to get loose. "What is this? Let me go!" the person yelled. The person heard moaning next to her, and looked as they saw someone familiar.

"Kreena!" the person yelled. The person tried to reach over to them, but couldn't. "Kreena, wake up!" Kreena continued moaning, but otherwise, remained unconscious. "Kreena, wake up! Please, Kreena!" she yelled. Kreena moaned again, but started to gain consciousness as she blinked once or twice. The person sighed, as her friend started to wake up. _"Thank goodness."_ They thought.

Kreena looked to her side, and saw someone who looked familiar.

"Lila?" she said, trying to regain her vision. She tried to touch her, but when she realized she couldn't, she suddenly became more aware. "What the?" Kreena said, as she tried to move her arm, but couldn't. She looked back at her friend, shocked and scared. "What is this?"

"I don't know! My reaction is the same as yours." Lila said, also scared. She looked around, trying to figure out where they were. "What is this place?" she said outloud.

"I don't know, but I really wish we were somewhere else right now." Kreena said, still scared.

"Will you two shut up?" someone said. "Your whining is preventing from listening to my music." The girls looked as they saw someone familiar.

"Hey, you're… Daniel!" Kreena said, remembering when they were chained together. Daniel scowled at Kreena.

"The name is Zion." Daniel corrected. "Only those close to me call me my real name." he said, as he went back to listening to his music.

"What are you doing here?" Kreena asked. "Weren't you eliminated?"

"Yeah, I was." Zion said, as he continued listening to his 'music', ignoring the two girls. Both Kreena and Lila looked at each other, before looking back at Zion.

"…Well, what are you doing here then?" Kreena asked. Zion sighed heavily, as if he was agitated.

"Alright, I'll give you two the entire recap so you don't bother me with this crap again." Zion said. "Yes, I am eliminated, but I'm only here because that stupid host needed me and a couple of the other eliminated campers here for the challenge. You girls were drugged and taken to an island not far from that Hell on Earth, Wawanakwa Island. I'm here to 'guard' you two, since one of the boys is coming to 'rescue' you. There. Does that answer everything you wanted to know?" Zion asked, looking at the girls, scowling. Both girls shook their heads 'yes'. "Thank god." Zion said, as he went back to his music.

The girls looked at each other, as Zion was ignoring the two.

"I guess that explains the power outage last night." Lila said.

"Yeah, I saw someone grab you from the room last night, and I ran outside to see who." Kreena explained. "I suddenly felt someone poke something in my neck. I forget what happened after that." Lila nodded understanding. "But that's not important right now. Now, the important thing is trying to get out of here, and trying to find a way back to camp."

"Good idea, but how?" Lila asked. "These ropes aren't exactly easy to get loose from." She explained, trying to get free, but ultimately failed.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Kreena said, trying to sound optimistic. _"I hope…"_ she thought.

**Somewhere else on Boney Island…**

Rachel was currently hidden somewhere on Boney Island, as she wide awake, and was scared. She, like all the others, was currently trying to break of her bindings, but to no anvil, as she still stuck.

"Dangit!" she yelled out loud, as she continued trying to pull free of the ropes, but couldn't, because they were so thick. She sighed, and looked around again, as she was still scared.

"Sorry about this." Someone said, scaring her.

"Who's there?" she asked, scared, as she continued looking around.

"Right here." Someone said, coming from behind a tree.

"Freddy?" Rachel asked, surprised to see it was him.

"Nice to see you again, my friend." Freddy said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "And more importantly, where is 'here'? I've walked all around Wawanakwa Island, and I've never seen a place like this."

"Well, for question one, I'm here because Chris brought me back for the challenge." Freddy answered.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Rachel asked, still confused.

"Well, that's the thing. _You _are the challenge." He explained, to a still confused Rachel. "You were kidnapped in the middle of the night by Chris, and was transported here to Boney Island."

"Boney Island?" Rachel repeated.

"Yeah, don't ask." Freddy said, rolling his eyes at the name. "Anyway, you're basically a captive here, and it's my job to make sure you stay a captive."

"A captive?" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, basically." Freddy said, scratching his head. "You're supposed to be 'rescued' by one of the boys."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I'm suppose to sit here and wait until one of the boys comes and rescues me?" Rachel asked.

"That's the gist of it, I'm afraid." Freddy said.

"Oh, no way!" Rachel yelled, as she again tried to break of the ropes, but couldn't.

"I wouldn't do that." Freddy warned. "If you keep that up, your wrists are going to start bleeding. Those ropes are very thick." Rachel looked as she could see a little bit of blood starting to slowly droop down her arm.

"I warned you." Freddy said, as he walked over and wiped the blood off of her arm. "Sorry to do this to you. I really didn't want to take part in this challenge."

"Then why did you?" Rachel asked, upset.

"Maclean made me. He showed me that 'contract' I signed." Freddy explained.

"Oh." Rachel said, understanding. She sighed, as she continued hanging onto the cross she was tied too.

"Hey, we can always talk if you want." Freddy suggested.

"About what?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to talk about, I guess." Freddy said, smiling. Rachel smiled back, and the two started conversing with each other.

**Somewhere else on Boney Island…**

Frankie was growling, as she tried desperately to break out of the ropes she was currently to on her cross. She continued pulling trying to break free, but couldn't. She growled as she tried to clear her head, to get the horrible song that was playing out of her head.

"I swear if you don't turn that crap you call 'music' off…" Frankie threatened to someone.

"You'll do nothing to me." The person said, smartly. To add insult to injury, she turned the volume on the radio up. Frankie growled as she continued trying to break free out of the ropes. "I wouldn't keep that up if I were you, sister." The person, now known as Fern said.

"Shut up!" Frankie yelled at her, as she continued trying to break free, but was unsuccessful each time. She stopped as she was panting, trying to get her breathe back.

"You always were the bull-headed one." Fern said, smirking.

"Yeah, and you always were the ugly one." Frankie said, smirking back. Fern scowled, and sighed.

"Rebellious to the end, but that is fine with me." Fern said, as she suddenly pulled a bag from behind one of the trees of the island. "I have something that will get rid of that easily." She said, pulling something out of her bag.

"What? You're going to torture me? Humiliate me, perhaps?" Frankie asked, with a bored look. "I don't think you can do torture me anymore than with those stupid songs you're playing. And I've been humiliated enough on this stupid island, so give me your worst." Frankie said, daring her.

"Oh, I was planning to do that, even without your request, Francine." Fern said, calling her sister by her real name. Frankie growled at her. She then looked as her sister was putting on a wig, making her cock an eyebrow. "What the?"

"Oh, don't worry sister." Fern said, still smirking as she started adjusting her wig. "Things will become clear in time." Frankie watched her sister, as she changed herself. She then looked at her, strangely as she was finished. Fern looked at herself in a mirror, and made an ugly face.

"Oh, I look so ugly right now. I can't believe I'm doing this." Fern said, talking to yourself.

"Yes, not everyone can look as beautiful as me." Frankie said. Fern looked back at her sister, as the two stared at each other. "It's like staring into a mirror. Only uglier." Fern was currently dressed up as Frankie, making herself look exactly like her sister.

"Oh, there is a reason for this Frankie, dear." Fern said, smirking. "You just haven't figured it out, yet."

"Figured what out, exactly?" Frankie asked.

"Well, as you know, you're here bounded and I'm forced to guard you." Fern explained. "One of the boys will be here shortly to rescue you. And can you guess which one it will be?" she asked.

"Sammy?" Frankie asked, hopefully.

"Hmm." Fern smirked. "So my instincts were correct, as always. You do have a crush on that boy."

"Okay." Frankie shrugged. "So what if I do? It's not like you can…" Frankie stopped, as she suddenly realized what her sister was doing. Fern smirked.

"I can see you're not as slow as I had imagined." Fern said. Frankie growled as she pulled at her ropes.

"I swear, if you do anything to him…" Frankie threatened.

"Oh Francine." Fern said, shaking her head, as she touched her sister's face. "You are in no position to be threatening anyone." She said, still smirking. "And relax; I'm not going to do anything to harm your little boyfriend." Her smirk then grew larger as looked at her sister's glare. "I'm just going to give him the 'ride of his life'." She said, laughing at the end.

"You bitch!" Frankie yelled, as she growled at her sister, trying to get free. Fern just laughed, as she began to walk off. She then strangely stopped, turned around, and looked back at her sister.

"You know, I just thought of something." She said, walking up to Frankie. "I'll make a deal with you sister. I promise I won't touch your boyfriend if you simply admit to me that I'm better than you." Fern said. "Come now, it's a simple request, don't you think?"

"I've got three words for you, Fern." Frankie said. "Go. To. Hell." Frankie said, scowling. Fern sighed.

"As I said, rebellious to the end." Fern said, actually sounding upset. "But that is fine. The next time you see your 'boyfriend', he'll be a man. If he isn't one already!" Fern said, laughing as she walked off, leaving Frankie alone.

"Damn it." Frankie said. "Damnit!" she shouted. Her head drooped down, as her hair covered her eyes. Strangely, she felt water droop down her face. _"Damnit…"_

**Back on Wawanakwa Island…**

Up on top of the cliff, hanging by a rope, Anna was still unconscious as her hands were bound behind her back, and she was hanging on a ledge on the cliff. She, like some of the other girls, was unaware of where she was, as the drug was still in affect. It's hard to say exactly how she would react, but due to her natural fear of heights, its safe to say she wouldn't exactly be jumping with joy, not that she could.

As she was hanging on the cliff, there was someone else there watching her. The person sat there, looking out into the horizon. They were ordered to guard her, but the person didn't understand why she was chosen too. Well, she kinda did. They did have a rivalry with each other, even if it did go unnoticed by the other contestants.

"_I think I understand now."_ The person thought. _"It would kinda make sense that Maclean would choose me to guard you, Anna. He knows we both fought over Terry. Only one such as him would notice small details like that." _The person sighed. _"I know Terry probably chose you over me. After all, you were with him longer and know more about him than I do. And I envy you for it. But…"_ The person then did looked up with a determined look on her face. _"I must find out who he likes with his mouth. I can accept it if he chooses you Anna. But I __**will **__find out why, before I have to leave again. That, I promise!"_ The person clenched her fist, as she continued sitting waiting for Terry to arrive.

**Back on Boney Island…**

Charlotte was starting to come to, as her consciousness was starting to return. She tried to move her arms and legs, but couldn't for some reason. Confused, she again tried moving her limbs, but still couldn't.

"What the?" Charlotte said, as she was now more awake. She started pulling, until she noticed her arm was tied to something. "What the hell?" She yelled, as she continued pulling, trying to move. "Help!" she yelled, as she continued trying to get free. "Help! Someone help me!" she shouted.

"Hey Charlotte!" Someone said, appearing right in front of Charlotte, who screamed out loud. The person laughed, and then jumped down, appearing in front of Charlotte, on the ground.

"V-Victoria?" Charlotte said, confused.

"Yup, it's me!" Victoria said, happily. "It's nice to see you again!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Charlotte asked, and then noticed her arm. "And more importantly, what am I doing on this thing?"

"Oh, well I'm here for the challenge." Victoria said, smiling.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Charlotte asked, upset. "How there can be a challenge when I'm stuck here on this thing?"

"Silly, _you're_ the challenge!" Victoria answered.

"What?"

"Yup! You, along with the other girls, were all kidnapped. The challenge is the boys are supposed to find and rescue you. I have to stop them." Victoria explained, still smiling. Charlotte listened to her friend, and then felt her eyebrow twitching, as she remained silent. Victoria looked at her friend, concerned. "Uhh… you okay?" Victoria asked, reaching out to touch her friend.

"What the hell?" Charlotte yelled, scaring Victoria. "You're telling me I have to sit here and wait for someone to rescue me, while you try to stop them?"

"Uhh… yeah, pretty much." Victoria answered.

"Uh-uh! No way! Get me down from here!" Charlotte ordered.

"Sorry Charlie, can't do it." Victoria refused, with a frown.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, you're supposed to stay up there, while I guard you." Victoria explained. "You're like a princess trapped in a castle, and I'm a mean ferocious dragon supposed to guard you. Think about it, the dragon wouldn't set the princess free after all the trouble of capturing her, right?" Victoria asked.

"Well, no I guess not." Charlotte answered. "But…"

"Exactly!" Victoria said. "So, if I free you, that would make no sense at all, right?"

"But… I'm your friend." Charlotte said, frowning. "Friends are supposed to help each other."

"I know, and I would help you if I could, but I can't." Victoria said, frowning. She instantly perked up though. "But look on the bright side, now I can tell you the gossip I learned while I was gone!" Making herself comfy, Victoria sat down on the ground, and pulled out a notepad. "Okay, so I found out that…" Victoria started, as she read everything from her notepad. Charlotte sighed, as she reluctantly listened to Victoria, not really having a choice.

**Somewhere else on Boney Island…**

"Brooke?"

Brooke blinked her eyes, trying to focus her vision, as she heard someone calling out to her. She tried to look around to see who it was, but everything was still black and dark.

"Brooke!" someone called out to her again. Brooke blinked again, as she could see some light, as she again tried to focus her eyes.

"Ugh…" Brooke moaned. "Oh, my head…" she complained. She looked around, and tried to move, but couldn't. "Oh, you can't be serious." She said, trying again. "What the hell?"

"Brooke!" someone called out to her. She looked to her side, and saw someone familiar, making her smile.

"Hey Kat." Brooke said, smiling to her friend, but it turned to a frown as she saw that she was stuck as well. "I guess it'd be dumb of me to ask you what the heck is going on, huh?" she joked.

"Yeah, kinda." Kat said, smiling. "I woke up and was stuck like this. I don't know where we are or how we got here."

"Guess we're up the creek without a paddle, then." Brooke said, still joking. She looked around, promising to hurt Maclean when this over, as this had his name written all over it.

"Yes, you could say that." Someone said, coming out from behind the tree, shocking both Brooke and Kat, but more so Kat.

"Teddy!" Kat exclaimed. Teddy nodded to Kat, smiling.

"Dude, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Brooke exclaimed, happy to see him. "You mind getting us off of these things?" Teddy's smile faded, and he sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't." He said, upset. Brooke and Kat, looked at him, surprised.

"What do you mean, 'you can't?' You're right here!" Brooke said.

"Yes, but I can't because this is part of Maclean's orders." Teddy explained.

"Orders?" Kat repeated. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, its for the challenge."

"Challenge? What challenge?" Brooke asked.

"Well, basically, you two are the challenge." Teddy answered. Kat and Brooke looked at him, confused. "Basically, you two have to be rescued by one of the boys, and its my job to make sure you don't escape, though I really wish I didn't have too." Teddy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, can't you just free us?" Brooke asked. "Maclean doesn't have to know." Teddy shook his head, 'no'.

"Maclean has eyes everywhere. If he finds out, I let you go, he said he'll 'punish me', whatever that means." Teddy said. Brooke and Kat sighed.

"Well, its still good to see you again, Ted." Brooke said. "You should have seen Kat here when you were eliminated. She was practically a wreck without you."

"B-Brooke!" Kat yelled, with a blush on her cheeks. Teddy smiled at Kat, who looked, still blushing, though you could easily tell she was happy.

**Somewhere else on Boney Island…**

"Argh!" Spencer yelled, as she tried to break free of the ropes on her cross. "Come on, stupid ropes!" she yelled, as she continued to get loose, but couldn't. Likewise, Meredith was doing the same, as she was trying to bite at her ropes, but couldn't reach them. Eventually, the both stopped as they were tiring themselves out.

"Damnit, it's no use." Spencer said, panting trying to get her breathe back. She looked at Meredith, who after a minute or two, tried again to break free, again gnawing at her ropes. Spencer sighed, and gave up, figuring it was worthless to waste her energy. She then looked at Meredith, and wondered how the hell a girl like her could be so hyper all the time, and not be tired afterwards.

"Hey Spencer," Meredith called out to her friend. "What are we going to do? We can stay here forever." Meredith complained.

"Well what do you expect we do?" Spencer asked. "We're currently tied onto a stupid cross and have no way of getting off unless someone comes and rescues us.

"Smart as always, Spencer." Someone said, surprising the girls as they looked around. "Over here." The person called, making the girls look at the person. Spencer looked at him shocked, while Meredith was surprised.

"Jasper?" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hey Jasper!" Meredith said, happily.

"Hello, my friends." Jasper said, smiling. "It's good to see the two of you again. More so you, Spencer. No offense, Meredith." Jasper said.

"Huh?" Meredith said, confused. Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"W-What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I'm here to guard you two." Jasper answered.

"Guard us?" Spencer asked. She then chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about that. We're not going anywhere." Spencer said, showing him how tight the knots on the cross were.

"No, you misunderstood." Jasper corrected. "I have to guard you from being taken away."

"…Huh?" Spencer said, confused.

"Well..." Jasper began scratching the back of his head. "…It's kinda like this. I have to guard you two from the boys who are coming to rescue you."

"What? Why?" Spencer asked. Jasper sighed.

"Well, Maclean forced me too for starters." Jasper said. "And I wanted to see you again." Jasper said, smiling. Spencer blushed. "So, I hope you don't mind being stuck there for a while."

"Well, I was about to go insane from boredom, especially since I don't have my iPod." Spencer said, complaining. "But you being here, could provide some entertainment." She said, flirting with Jasper, who blushed, but smiled. Meredith was paying the two lovebirds no attention, as she was currently in her own little world.

**Back on Wawanakwa Island…**

Inside the surveillance tent, one of the former campers was watching all of the campers carefully, as she was typing in info into her laptop. She heard the door of the tent open, but didn't bother turning to see who it was, as only a couple of people had access to this tent: Chris and the interns. And since Chris was currently at the massage parlor, which left only one other person…

Steve walked into the tent, yawning and stretching as he had just awoken from a nap. "I needed that." Steve said, as he stretched while walking to up to the other person in the tent. "So, how are things going so far?" he asked.

"Pretty good. All of the ex-campers are in position, and the campers are on their way to rescue them." The person said. "The fog was nice. It provided some much needed entertainment."

"Good." Steve said. "If we do this right, maybe Chris will get off our backs for a while, and finally give us some more responsibility."

"Meh." The other person. "One can only hope." She said. At that, both she and Steve laughed.

The camera soon fades, showing all of the boys and girls. "While this was a rather dramatic episode, wouldn't you say?" Chris's voiceover said, though he wasn't present. "And it's not over yet! But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. What will happen to the girls? Will the boys be able to successfully rescue them? And how will they fare against the ex-contestants? Find out next time on another exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

* * *

What do you know? My first chapter, which is a 'To Be Continued.' Weird. I promised myself, I'd never do that, but I wanted to get this chapter up and running for you all. Plus, it was getting a bit too long. As you all know, some of the ex-campers are in the story, which is why I encourage all those who are voted off to keep reading, because you never know when your character may come back. Of course, as they said in the story, they are not here for good, but just for the challenge. Anyway, Part 2 of the story should be up probably within the next month or so. I still have college, so please don't get upset! Hope you enjoyed the first part of the chapter! ^^ Until next time!

P.S. I planned on having all of the campers get kidnapped, but I thought it'd be more fun for the girls to get kidnapped. And no, I am not a sexist.

P.P.S. Sorry if you felt your character didn't get enough spotlight. I tried to make all the girls have reasonable lengths and such.


	27. Episode 14: Damsels in Distress, Part 2

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Chris's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Chris says. The camera shows the ninja infiltrating the hotel and kidnapping the girls. "As part of an uber challenge that I, myself, had thought up, I had the girls of both teams kidnapped and hidden either on Wawanakwa Island or…" The camera flashes showing a view of Boney Island. "…Boney Island." Chris chuckles and the camera flashes showing the boys in the mess hall. "Naturally, the boys were confused and worried about the girls' disappearance until my new intern, Steve, arrived to explain the challenge to them."

The camera flashes to show the boys receiving their 'damsels in distress'. "Afterwards, the boys left for either Boney Island or explored Wawanakwa Island, as they searched for their princesses. But unknown to them, they each shall have a surprise waiting for them, as I brought back campers who had been voted off to guard the 'damsels in distress'. The camera shows Sam, Zion, Skylar, Teddy, Fern, Freddy, Victoria, and Jasper, as they 'guard' the girls.

The camera flashes showing Chris sitting in a chair, wearing a bath robe, as an attendant massages his feet. "Today, the boys will resume their challenge to find and rescue their chosen girls. Whether or not they succeed is all up to them." Chris stops and then thinks to himself. "Well actually, I lied. It's all up to _me_." Chris chuckles. "Will the boys be able to rescue the girls? Will the campers voted off prevent them from doing so? And will I feel better after this relaxing foot message? Without a doubt." Chris chuckles. "Find out the answers to these and many more, today on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

*end theme song*

The camera fades in showing Wawanakwa Island, and then flashes showing Steve standing on the docks.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island Resort, folks." He says. "When we last left you, the boys were still looking for their 'damsels in distress', unaware that the some of ex-campers are charged with guarding them. Let's go see how they are all faring so far, shall we?" Steve smiles, and begins walking to the surveillance tent. He walks in the tent, and sits in his computer chair.

"My partner, who will remain unnamed for the time being, though you all probably know who it is, stepped out for a bit." Steve says, facing the camera. He looks back at the large monitor in the tent that shows all of the cameras around the camp. He smiles, and zooms in on one, showing Rylan and George.

**Rylan and George**

"Man, I wish Steve had given us some clue as to where the girls are." Rylan complained.

"I know. It seems like a waste of time to just wander around this whole camp, searching aimlessly." George agreed. He then sighed. "But there's no use complaining; we're still gonna have to search for them."

"Yeah, I know." Rylan said, sighing, as he and George started walking towards the forest.

**Leilani and Amy**

While Rylan and George were searching for their girls, Leilani and Amy remain captured by Sam, as they watched him either singing songs to himself or writing something in his notepad. He continued singing happily, until Amy yelled at him.

"Will you shut up?" Amy yelled, upset. Sam looked at her, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "You don't like my singing?"

"No, its not that I don't like it. It's just that I hate it with every inch of my being!" Amy shouted. Sam again looked at her surprised, and then frowned.

"That was unnecessary." Sam said, sadly. "You could have just asked me to stop, ya' know."

"Fine, will you please stop singing?" Amy asked, upset.

"Okay, I'll stop." Sam said, smiling.

"Thank you." Amy said, relieved. She sighed, as she tried to calm her nerves. However, she looked as Sam resumed singing.

"I thought you said you were going to stop that." Amy said, growling.

"Stop what?" Sam asked, innocently.

"Stop singing!" Amy yelled.

"Oh that." Sam said, remembering. "I lied." He said, simply as he went back to singing. "And besides, if it's torturing you, then I'm doing my job right." Amy growled, as she tried desperately to get free. She stopped, when saw Sam scowling at her, and she sighed. She looked over at Leilani, who was standing on the cross silently with her eyes, closed.

"Yo, Leilani." Amy called out to her. Leilani opened her eyes, and looked at her teammate.

"Hmm?" Leilani simply said.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just meditating." Leilani said.

"Meditating?" Amy repeated. "You mean, that whole 'cutting yourself off from the rest of the world crap'?"

"Yeah, something like that." Leilani answered, closing her eyes again. "You should try it. It would do you some good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, suddenly getting upset.

"My point exactly." Leilani said, as she said, nothing else, resuming her meditation. Amy growled, as she went back to staring at Sam, who continued singing. She sighed as she tried to imitate Leilani, closing her eyes. Unfortunately, it didn't work as Sam's singing was still getting through her. Trying harder, she slowly began breathing in and out. It seemed to be worker, as she no longer could hear Sam's singing. She smiled to herself as she continued 'meditating'.

Sam continued singing happily, until he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small cell phone, and opened it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"They're coming," a voice said on the other end of the phone. "Rylan and George. They'll be at your location in about three minutes. Get your traps ready."

"Yes sir!" Sam yelled, excited. He closed his phone, and looked at the girls. "Well, girls, I've got good news and bad news for you." He said, smiling at Leilani and Amy, who opened their eyes looking at him. "The good news: your knights-in-shining armor are approaching."

"Oh great." Amy said, sarcastically. She couldn't bear the thought of any boys seeing her like this. She sighed.

"The bad news: I have to stop them." He said, with a wicked grin on his face.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Leilani asked, worried.

"Of course not!" Sam said, though he wasn't entirely sure himself. "I'm just going to try to get them to surrender. If they do, good. If not, then I'll have no choice but to unleash my 'special surprise'." Sam said, smiling, just thinking of it.

"Special surprise"? Amy repeated.

"Yup!" Sam said, proudly. "I'm actually hoping that they don't give up. I've worked long and long hard to make this baby, and I want to see it in action." He said, excited. "Well, I've got to get going now. But I'll be back!" Sam said, as he swiftly ran off.

"Hey wait!" Amy yelled after him. But Sam either didn't hear her or didn't care, as he soon vanished into the forest, leaving the two girls alone.

**Back to Rylan and George…**

Rylan and George continued trekking through the forest, having no idea of where they were going. As they continued walking, Rylan noticed George looking around.

"Dude, are you okay?" Rylan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." George answered, still looking around. "It's just…" George said as he looked at Rylan. "…I feel like we're being watched."

"Well, of course dude." Rylan said. "Do I need to remind you that this is Camp Wawanakwa? The island that Chris Maclean, himself, brought? This place has cameras everywhere. You're going to be watched, wherever you go."

"Yeah, I know." George said. "But still, something feels out of place." He said, again looking around.

"What do you mean?" Rylan asked.

"I can't say, but it almost feels as if we're walking right into a…" Before George could finish, he and Rylan screamed as they were suddenly swung into the air, as both were caught in a net.

"…trap." George finished, annoyed.

***confessional***

Sam: "I know. The 'old get caught in a net' trick. Its old, but still fun!"

***confessional***

Rylan and George struggled as they tried to break free of the net. Luckily for them, their combined weight managed to break the net, as they both fell to the ground.

"Wow, that landing was softer than I thought." George said.

"Maybe because you're on top of me, dude." Rylan said, annoyed, as George was sitting on Rylan's back.

"Haha, sorry about that." George said, embarrassed.

"Forget it." Rylan said, dusting himself. Both he and Sam looked back at the net, which they had previously been trapped in.

"I don't think this net was here before." George said, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, which means Steve had this put here to hinder us from rescuing the girls." Rylan said.

"Then that probably means we have more traps coming our way." George said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah."

The two stared at the forest for a bit before, sighing and continuing on with their challenge. As they walked, they made sure to watch where they were going, so as not to get caught in any more booby traps. As they walked, Rylan felt himself step on something, and looked as something moved through the trees. Suddenly, he felt himself be pulled up into the air, as his leg was tied up by a rope, and he was hanging upside down.

"Hanging out a bit, are we?" George asked, with a smirk.

"Just get me down. Please." Rylan asked, a bit peeved. George sighed as he climbed up the tree, and untied the tree from Rylan's ankle, making him fall back down to Earth. "Thanks, I think." Rylan said, as he got back up, again dusting himself off.

"No problem." George said. The two continued walking through the forest, trying to avoid more booby traps. They continued looking, until Rylan stopped them.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"I thought I just saw a figure ran past here." Rylan said.

"Maybe it was just your mind playing tricks on you." George suggested.

Yeah, maybe." Rylan said, not exactly sure. He and George continued walking, until a black figure ran by, laughing.

"Okay, I wasn't imagining it, that time." Rylan said.

"Yeah, me either." George said. The figure laughed and started running away from the boys.

"Hey, wait!" Rylan said, running after it, with George following behind. Unfortunately, while running, Rylan unknowingly tripped a rope, activating a booby trap. Suddenly, a rock came flying from out of nowhere hitting him in the stomach.

"Ow…" Rylan said, as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach. George stopped running and looked at his friend. The black figure laughed once again, and again ran off.

"You okay, dude?" George asked, concerned and shocked. Rylan didn't answer, as he was still on the ground, clutching his stomach, in pain. After a few minutes, Rylan got up, still holding his stomach.

"You okay, dude?" George asked, again.

"I'm fine." Rylan said, though his stomach now had a big red bruise on it. "Come on. The sooner we find the girls and get this challenge over with, the better." He said, as he continued walking into the forest. George shrugged, and followed behind. "Did you happen to see where that black figure went?" Rylan asked.

"No, I was too busy worrying about you, remember?" George asked.

"Well, **excuse** me." Rylan said. The two walked deeper into the forest, trying to find out where that black figure disappeared too. As they walked, they kept an even closer lookout for traps. Unfortunately, they didn't look well enough, as the two of them suddenly fell into a pit, screaming as they fell down.

"Dang it!" Rylan yelled from inside the pit.

***confessional***

Sam: "Honestly, the two of them make it to easy. You think while being here in camp they'd learn to be more aware of their surroundings." *He shrugs and smiles* "Oh well! More fun for me."

***end confessional***

After struggling for a bit, the two companions managed to get out of the pit, though they were both tired and upset.

"I'm… going… to kill Steve… for this…" Rylan said, exhausted.

"Come on man. We don't even know if it was Steve who laid these traps." George said.

"Dude, Steve warned us before we left that there were going to be 'obstacles' in our way." Rylan said, upset. "Besides, who else could have laid these traps here?"

"…Chris?" George suggested.

"…Good point." Rylan said. He sighed, and stood up, dusting himself off. The two continued walking, still looking out for any sign of the girls or traps.

"I wonder if we're even going in the right direction…" George said outloud.

"Yeah, same here." Rylan said, agreeing. "Well, I'm sure we'll find the girls sooner or later. I mean, this island isn't that big, right?"

"…I guess." George said, shrugging his shoulders.

***confessional***

George: "The Island isn't that big? Has he been outside lately?"

Rylan: "I was trying to be optimistic. What was I suppose to say?"

***end confessional***

The boys continued walking until George saw something move in the trees above.

"Rylan, look." George said, pointing to the trees. Rylan looked up and saw a dark figure jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"It's that figure from before!" Rylan yelled, as he started running after.

"Hey, wait!" George yelled, running after him. The two continued following the dark figure through the forest, until it suddenly disappeared.

"What the?" Rylan said, confused.

"It vanished!" George said. The two looked around, trying to look for the figure. While looking around, they both saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" Rylan asked, as he strained his eyes to get a better look.

"I'm not sure." George said, as he walked a bit closer. "It looks like… the girls!"

"Really?" Rylan asked. Not waiting for a response, Rylan ran up to the Amy and Leilani. "Yo!" he yelled out.

"Rylan!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Leilani!" Rylan also exclaimed. George ran up behind, panting. He looked up at Amy, smiling.

"H-Hey A-Amy." He said, panting. Amy rolled her eyes.

"What took you?" she asked.

"We kinda had some trouble on the way here." Rylan said, who looked more beat up than George.

"We're glad to see you both." Leilani said, happy.

"Yeah, now could get you us down from these things?" Amy asked, agitated.

"Uh… sure." George said, as he walked up to the stand that Amy was tied too. As he and Rylan were about to free the girls, they jumped as they heard a loud laughter go out throughout the forest.

"Who's there?" Rylan asked, looking around.

"I must say, you've come far, my friends." A voice said. "I didn't think you'd be able to survive my traps." Rylan and George still looked around, until they looked as the dark figure from before suddenly jumped out of the trees, in front of them. "I applaud you both. But if you think I'll just let you walk away with the princesses, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken." The figure said.

"Uhh…" George said, slightly confused. The figure laughed again, making both the boys and girls stare at him strangely.

"Well, if you're going to stop us, could you at least, like show your face or something?" Rylan asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm?" The figure said, and looked at himself. "Ah yes, I'm still covered." He said. "Very well then. Gaze upon my true form!" The figure said as he took out his hand and put it on his robe, which he threw off. George and Rylan looked at the person, as Sam stood there, smiling.

"S-Sam?" George exclaimed, shocked.

"In the flesh." Sam said, smiling.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Rylan asked. "Weren't you eliminated?"

"Well…" Sam began, smiling.

"Chris brought him back for this stupid challenge. His task is to guard us to stop you from rescuing us." Amy swiftly said, as she was agitated. Sam frowned.

"I wanted to explain it to them." Sam whined.

"I do not want to stand on this thing any longer!" Amy complained. "So hurry up and do what you have to do and get me down!" she yelled. George looked at Amy and then at Sam.

"So uh, I guess you're just not going to let us take the girls away, right?" George asked.

"Afraid not." Sam said, smiling.

"Well, does that mean we have to fight?" George asked. "Cause I'd rather not, if it's all right with you." Sam looked at George dumbfounded, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Leilani asked?"

"Nothing. It's just what George said." Sam said, still chuckling.

"I don't see what's so funny." George said, slightly upset at being laughed at.

"Forgive me." Sam said, apologetically. "You don't have to worry, my friend. For it won't be me who's doing the fighting." Sam said, now smirking. "Like I told the girls, I was hoping you wouldn't give up. Because I've wanted to test this baby out for a while now. My special surprise."

"Special surprise?" Rylan repeated. "What's that?" Sam didn't answer, but instead took out a small gray remote with a red button on it. Smiling, he pressed it. The ground started to shake, and soon it started to open up. Coming out of it, was a large black and purple colored robot. It stood on three legs and it's shape resembled a spider.

"Say hello to my latest, and so far, greatest, invention ever: Arkn." Sam said, smiling. The four contestants stood shocked and voiceless at the creature. "Marvelous, isn't it? I got the idea after a saw spider one day, and I thought, 'I could create a creature like that'. Only mechanical."

"…That's your special surprise?" Amy asked. "A robot?"

"Not just any robot." Sam said, smiling, as he pressed the button on the remote again. Arkn's chest soon opened up and showing a row of rockets and from under it came a laser that was currently turned off. The four contestants again stood shocked and voiceless. "Surprised? I didn't really want all of the rockets and stuff, but Chris said it would help with the ratings."

"Wait a minute. You're saying Chris actually let you build that thing?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Sam said, smiling. "I showed him some of my ideas and designs, and he was pleased. He had it all built in one night. As long as it provided some entertainment, he was all for it." Sam said, still smiling as he patted his robot on its leg.

***confessional***

Amy: "Its official: Chris Maclean is insane."

***end confessional***

Sam looked back at Rylan and George. "Well boys, it seems we're at an impasse." Sam said, now looking at them some evil scientist bent on world domination. "You have two choices to make: either you can surrender or you can go heads-up with Arkn, though I wouldn't recommend it." Rylan and George looked at Arkn as it was motionless, but you could tell it was turned on.

"Even if we do surrender, you're not going to let us go, are you?" George asked.

"Hmm, not likely." Sam said, smiling. "I've waited long to try out Arkn, and it'd be a shame to waste all that money Chris put into making it."

"Thought so." George said. He then looked at Rylan, who looked back at him. They both nodded to each other. "Run!" he yelled, as they both ran in opposite directions, neither looking back. Sam looked at them surprised, and frowned.

"This isn't fun." He said, as he ran after George, while he commanded Arkn to pursue Rylan. As the boys left, the two remaining contestants were trying to take in what they just saw.

"Uhhh…" Amy said. "What the hell?" she yelled.

**On Boney Island…**

After being dropped off on Boney Island, the boys began their challenge of locating and rescuing the girls. Javius was one of the boys, as he slowly began walking on the island. Though he had the map with him, he didn't use it, as it wasn't in really much of a rush. He figured he'd find Brooke and Kat eventually. For now, he'd just walk around aimlessly, taking in the sights. He looked around him.

Despite what Steve had said about the island, Javius felt strangely at ease here. Maybe, it was the fact that he and island shared the same spooky aura about them. Or simply because he liked places that were mysterious, like him. But whatever the reason, Javius felt at peace. Even more so, since he was alone, without anyone around.

"Hey Javius!" someone yelled out to him. Javius turned around, and looked at Lyon as he was running up to him. Javius looked at him for a brief moment, before resuming his walk. "Hey, wait!" Lyon yelled after him, but Javius continued walking onward, ignoring the boy's pleas. He soon disappeared into the forest, leaving Lyon all by himself.

"Dang it." Lyon said to himself. "I wanted to ask him for his help." Lyon sighed and continued walking. He occasionally took out the map Steve had given him so he could find out where he was, but it only helped so much. He sighed once more, as he continued trekking through the forest on the island. He stopped as he though he heard music playing somewhere.

"What's that?" he asked himself.

**Kreena and Lila**

Kreena and Lila stood on their crosses, trying to converse with one another, which proved difficult as Zion's music was blaring loudly. He was currently listening to it on his radio, and was mouthing the words to the song that was playing. If the girls could make use of their hands, they would have covered their ears, though they didn't know how much help that would have been, as they were sure that probably everyone on the island could hear what song was playing.

Zion apparently didn't mind, as he continued singing, and would have continued, had he saw some movement in the bushes. Curious, the Death Metal Rocker, without a word, walked into the forest, his guitar on his shoulder. The girls watched him leave, a little bit relieved. Seconds later, they looked as there were more rustling in the bushes, and thought it might have been Zion again, but looked as it was someone they weren't expecting.

"Hey guys!" The person said, smiling.

"Lyon?" the girls yelled, surprised.

"In the flesh." He said, still smiling.

"You're the one here to 'rescue' us?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lyon said, as he walked over and tried to untie the knot on Lila's leg. "Sorry, I'm late, by the way."

"Forget it." Lila said. "We're just glad you're here."

"Look out!" Kreena yelled at Lyon.

"Huh?" Lyon said, confused. He soon felt a shadow over him, and turned around in the nick of time to see something dropping on him. Reacting quickly, he quickly jumped out of the way, and looked as it was a guitar. He looked at the large hole where he was previously standing. "What the hell?" he said, shocked.

"Well… well… this is a pleasant surprise…" the person holding the guitar said, chuckling. "Haha… now I've gotta be sure to thank Chris for assigning me to these girls."

"That voice…" Lyon said, recognizing it. His face then turned to shock. "Oh no…" he said, as he looked at the person. His fears were right, as standing there was Zion, smirking.

"Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, did you traitor?" Zion said, still smirking.

"To be honest with you, no I didn't." Lyon said. "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"That's none of your business, traitor." Zion said, now scowling.

"He's here to guard us from you. It's part of the challenge, so he says." Kreena says. Zion scowled at her, making her look away in fear.

"Well, like the loudmouth over here said…" Zion said, pointing to Kreena. "…that's basically why I'm here: to prevent the person from rescuing these two. I honestly didn't care who was coming, since I wasn't really planning on stopping them anyway." He said. He then smirked, looking at Lyon. "But now that you're here, I guess I can put forth a little more effort."

"I see." Lyon said, scratching his head. He then stopped, as he realized something. "Wait, what did you call me earlier?"

"I called you a traitor, which is exactly what you are!" Zion yelled, becoming more upset.

"A traitor?" Lyon asked, confused. "I don't recall betraying anyone."

"You betrayed me, you pathetic excuse for a leader!" Zion yelled, again. "I know it was you who voted me off in the first challenge. Don't try to deny it. Chris showed me everyone that the team voted for. Practically everyone voted for me, including you!" Zion yelled, glaring daggers at Lyon, who cowered under his gaze.

"Well…" Lyon said, rubbing the back of his head. "…I'm sorry dude, but that's the way this contest is played. And quite frankly Zion, you really weren't making any of the others on the team feel comfortable, what with your foul language and all."

"Shut the hell up!" Zion yelled, making Lyon jump in fear. "If I was you, I wouldn't be worrying about anyone else, except myself!" Zion lifted the guitar from his back.

"Zion, look, I'm sorry you got voted off." Lyon said, putting his hands in front of him. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"Sorry, I've never been one for talking." Zion said, as he approached Lyon. "And pretty soon, neither will you!" He raised his guitar and brought it down, where Lyon was standing, who jumped away in time.

"Run!" Kreena and Lila yelled at Lyon, who didn't need to be told twice, as he started running in one direction, with Zion right behind him.

**Maddie and Damion**

Unlike the rest of the boys who split up and went their own separate ways, Maddie and Damion figured it would be better if they worked together, so that way, they'd at least have a better chance of finding the girls together, than separately. Neither boys refused one another, as they both were already good friends, and particularly enjoyed each other's company.

"So, how do you think the others are doing?" Damion asked.

"Beats me." Maddie answered. "I'm not really worried about Zach, Terry, or Javius, since they can pretty much take care of themselves. It's the others who I'm concerned for."

"Yeah." Damion said, agreeing. With nothing else to say, the two of them continued walking, occasionally saying a word or two. As the two progressed through the island, they couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being watched…

**Security Tent on Wawanakwa Island**

On one of the many monitors in the tent, an intern looked at Damion and Maddie as they were traveling together on the island. There was nothing in the rules that said they couldn't travel together, but if they did, it would make things way to easy. Smirking, the intern pushed a button on the control panel, and sat back, watching the drama unfold...

**Back to Maddie & Damion…**

Maddie and Damion continued walking on the island, but both stopped as they felt their visions start to fade. They both then looked as a fog mysteriously appeared from out of nowhere.

"What the…where did this fog come from?" Damion asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. The same thing happened when we were sailing towards the island." Maddie answered.

"But fog couldn't just come out of nowhere, right?" Damion asked.

"I don't know, dude." Maddie answered, as he continued looking around him. Suddenly, the fog became so thick that the two friends could no longer see in front of them, or around them. "Damion, where are you?" Maddie asked.

"I'm right here. Where are you?" Damion asked.

"I don't know. I can't see you." Maddie answered, as he looked around. "Try to follow my voice."

"Alright." Damion said, as he continued listening for Maddie. He felt he was getting closer, as he could faintly see his figure through the fog. "I think I see you… what the?"

"Damion?" Maddie yelled out. Suddenly, as suddenly as it appeared, the fog disappeared, returning the campers' vision. "What the…?" Maddie said, confused. He soon started looking around. "Damion? Where are you?" he yelled out, worried.

"Up here!" someone yelled. Maddie looked up and his eyes grew wide, as he looked at his friend being carried by a gigantic bird, which looked like a goose, of some sort. "Help!" Damion yelled. As soon as he yelled that, the bird 'cawed' and spread its wings, flying into the sky. "Maddie!" Damion yelled, as he was flown away. "Help!"

"Damion!" Maddie yelled back, as he tried to run after it, but the bird was too fast. Maddie fell on his knees, panting. "Aww man…" he groaned out.

**James**

Walking on one part of the island, James continued to look from both his map to what was in front of him, so he didn't accidentally walk into or step on something. He scratched his head, as he tried to find out where the heck he was on the map.

"Hmm…" James said, as he was looking at the map. He looked around, as he still had no clue where he was. "This sucks, dude." He said, talking to no one in particular. He sighed and continued walking forward, figuring he'll get somewhere eventually.

"Good thing I brought **this** with me!" James said, as he pulled out his MP3 Player, and started listening to music. He continued humming the lyrics to the song he was listening, until it switched to the next song. While walking, he thought he had heard something that was very close to him. Pausing the music on his MP3, James ducked around a tree, and listened carefully. As he continued to listen, he heard two female voices, both of which sounded very familiar…

**Charlotte and Victoria**

Charlotte stood on her cross, rolling her eyes, as she listened to Victoria's list of news. She pretended to listen, as she had nothing else better to do right now. All she could do was hope that whoever was 'rescuing' her, would get here soon. She sighed, while occasionally nodding at whatever Victoria was talking about. Victoria, who didn't even notice, continued talking Charlotte's mouth off, with some gossip that she had somehow managed to get while she was away from the island.

"Hey Victoria," Charlotte called out to her friend as calm as she could, who momentarily stopped talking. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please stop talking?" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked. "I thought you would have wanted to listen to this."

"If the gossip isn't anything I can use or if it doesn't have anything to do with anyone here, then it's out of no interest to me." Charlotte said.

"Oh, I see." Victoria said. "So, anyway…" Victoria said, as she resumed talking, making Charlotte groan, not that Victoria noticed or cared.

"_Someone please get me out of this…"_

"Hey!" someone yelled, surprising both girls. They looked as James stood there, smiling. "Charlotte, your knight-in-shining armor has arrived." Charlotte stared in shock.

"_Oh no…"_ she thought. James smiled and then looked at Victoria.

"Hey Victoria." He said, greeting her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guarding Charlotte from whoever's come to rescue her. Which would be you." She explained, smiling.

"Guarding her?" James repeated. He then remembered Steve's words. "Ohhh, so this is what he meant." He said, in realization.

"Umm hello?" Charlotte said, agitated. "Would you mind getting me down now?"

"Oh, sure babe." James said, as he began walking towards Charlotte, only to be stopped by Victoria.

"Didn't you hear me?" Victoria asked, scowling. "I'm supposed to keep you from taking her." James blinked and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Well yeah, but I need to rescue her and bring her back to camp." James explained. "It's part of the challenge."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Victoria explained.

"Well then, what can we do?" James asked. Victoria put her hand on her chin, thinking.

"Hmm…" Victoria said. She then suddenly smiled. "I've got it!" she then walked up and whispered something in James's ear.

"That's it?" James asked, when she was done.

"Yup!" Victoria said, still smiling. James looked at her and then at Charlotte. He then shrugged, and walked up to Charlotte. He looked at her, and then back at Victoria.

"I'll need to get her done first to do it." James said. Victoria looked at him, skeptical, but nodded. James smiled and started untying the knots on Charlotte.

"About time." Charlotte said, thankful she didn't have to be on the cross anymore. She sighed as she was finally off. She then looked at James, as he put his hand on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked. James didn't answer. Instead, he forcefully kissed Charlotte on the lips, making her eyes grow big with shock. She tried to break away, but couldn't as James had a firm grip on her. After a few seconds, he finally broke free.

"So, how was that Victo…" James stopped mid-sentence, as he looked around, but saw that Victoria was nowhere around. "Where'd she go?"

**Victoria**

Victoria was currently sitting beside a tree, as she was going through pictures on her camera. She had taken many during her stay on Wawanakwa Island, and she smiled as she had a new one of James and Charlotte kissing.

"_Awesome."_ She thought, smiling. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise, echoing throughout the forest. _"What was that?"_

**James and Charlotte**

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." James said, as he now had a red mark on the left side of his face. He continued rubbing it, trying to make the pain go away. Charlotte didn't answer him, as she continued walking away from him. It was obvious she was upset. "Come on, I said I was 'sorry'." James said, trying to catch up to her. "I didn't really have much of a choice. Victoria said she wouldn't let me rescue you, unless I did that." He explained. Charlotte refused to answer or acknowledge him, as he continue to walk away. "And you know, truthfully, I'm kinda glad I got to kiss you."

At that, Charlotte stopped, surprising James.

"Uhh… Charlot-?" James called out to her, but was interrupted.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Huh? What was that?" James asked, not hearing.

"It's nothing." Charlotte said. "Come on, let's go! The sooner I'm off this damn island, the better."

"Well, okay." James said, following her. "But what did you say again?"

"I didn't say anything!" Charlotte yelled at him. The two continued squabbling as they made their way back to the boat.

**Zachariah**

Back on Wawanakwa Island, Zachariah walked alone, as he continued searching for Evelien. He honestly couldn't have cared less for the challenge, as he was planning on searching for Evelien, either way. He had searched half of the camp, but still she was nowhere to be found. He was starting to get worried, but stopped. He inhaled some air, and soon exhaled. He then sat down with his legs crossed, as he silently began meditating.

He continued breathing in and out, trying to focus his mind. He knew that if he started to worry, then he'd already have lost. He continued breathing in and out, trying to get in touch with his surroundings. Soon, a clear picture of the camp appeared in his head. His eyes soon opened, and he stood up with a determined look on his face. He again started trekking around the island, and ventured into the woods. In the distance, he could see some sort of structure. As he got closer, he made it out to be a cross and looked as Evelien was on it.

Sighing, he hastily ran to her, and looked as she was still unconscious. Smiling to himself, he started untying the knots on her cross, but stopped, as he heard a laugh coming from behind him. He turned around, but saw nowhere there. He looked around him, as he continued hearing the laughter. His eyes narrowed, as it could only be one person.

"_Kei…"_ he thought to himself. He soon felt a presence behind him, and swiftly turned around. He glared as he saw Kei holding Evelien in his arms.

"Sorry to do this to you, my friend." Kei said, smirking. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet." He then snapped his fingers, and Zach looked as he was surrounded by ninjas clad completely in black. Kei smirked once more, before disappearing with Evelien. Zach growled, as he attempted to rush after Kei, but was stopped by the ninja. Frowning, Zach jumped at them, as he started to engage them.

**Damion**

"Help!" Damion yelled out to no one in particular. The large bird cawed as it continued carrying Damion to unknown location. "Put me down!" he yelled at the bird. Surprisingly, the bird obeyed and let go of Damion, as he dropped down to the ground, screaming.

**Spencer and Meredith**

While the other girls were supposedly bothered by their current predicament, Spencer didn't seem to mind all that much as she happily talked with Jasper, who didn't mind 'guarding' her. Though she occasionally got bored, Jasper always found a way to entertain her. Despite being left out of the conversation every now and then, Meredith didn't seem to mind, as she was in her own little world.

"So, how have you been recently?" Jasper asked, as he stood by a tree, drawing Spencer while she was on the cross.

"Good, if you ignore all the insane challenges Chris has been putting on us." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, the one where he had Chef hunt you all down was crazy." Jasper said, agreeing.

"Truthfully, that one wasn't bad. It was the challenge where we had to jump off the cliff and into piranha-infested waters that irked me." Spencer said.

"That one was fun!" Meredith said, butting in. "It helped get my blood pumping!"

"Everything gets your blood pumping, you crazy…" Spencer stopped mid-sentence. "What's that noise?" Meredith and Jasper looked around, as they heard someone screaming. As the listened, it started getting louder and closer. Jasper soon felt a shadow over him, and looked up.

"Oh f*ck." Jasper said, but he was stopped before he could finish the curse as someone landed on him. Meredith and Spencer looked shocked, as the person revealed himself.

"Ow, stupid bird." The person complained, as he rubbed his head.

"Damion?" Spencer asked. Damion looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Hey Spencer." He said, and then noticed Meredith. "Hey Meredith."

"Hey Damion!" Meredith yelled out, happily. "That was awesome! I didn't know you were into sky-diving!"

"I'm not." Damion said, frowning. "Some giant bird-looking thing picked me up and dropped me here." He explained. "Gotta say, that landing wasn't as hard as I thought."

"Maybe that's cause you're sitting on top of Jasper." Spencer explained, scowling at him.

"Huh?" Damion said, as he looked down and saw he was on top of someone. "Oh!" Damion exclaimed as he quickly got off of his friend. "You okay, dude?" he asked. Jasper mumbled something, as he got off the ground, dusting himself off. He scowled at Damion, as he stood up. "Haha." Damion laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, dude."

"What the heck were you doing in the sky anyway?" Jasper asked, agitated.

"I got dropped by a bird." Damion explained.

"What?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Long story."

"Right." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing here?" Damion asked.

"I'm here for the challenge. I have to guard Spencer and Meredith."

"If you can call it 'guarding'." Spencer said.

"Haha, yeah." Jasper, said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, uh… I kinda have to free them, dude. It's for the challenge."

"Well, uh…" Jasper said. "Fine, but you mind if I walk back with you guys?" Damion looked at Meredith and Spencer, who all shrugged.

"Uhhh… sure." Damion said, as he and Jasper let down the girls. "Well, that was easier than I thought." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Cool." Jasper said, as he let Spencer down.

"Great," Spencer said, as she was stretching to get feeling back in her legs. She looked at Meredith, who was already running around. Sighing, she followed Damion and Jasper to the boat, with Meredith following behind.

**Terry**

"Find anything yet, girl?" Terry asked Kira, who yipped in response. Terry sighed and scratched the back of his head. He had practically searched the entire camp twice already, or at least he thought he did. He looked long and hard, but still couldn't find any trace of Anna anywhere. He sighed as he sat by a tree, and decided to take a break. He raddled his brain trying to think.

"Come on Terry, think." He said, talking to himself. "If I were Maclean, thank God I'm not, where would I hide a girl like Anna?" He sat thinking, while his pet fox lied in his lap. His mind tried to unravel what exactly he knew about Anna. "Hmm, Maclean would do anything to cause drama…" Terry said, speaking to himself. "And the most drama he gets is when the campers are doing something death-defying…" Terry's head then popped up, and he stood up, taking a good look of the camp. His eyes then set on the cliff.

"Of course!" Terry said, as he rushed off to the cliff. He panted as he soon reached the top. He looked over the edge and saw his 'princess' hanging by a rope, asleep. "Ha, this is a surprise." Terry said outloud. "Usually, you'd be up and running around by now." Chuckling to himself, Terry cut the rope and pulled up Anna onto the cliff. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Picking Anna up, Terry turned around, prepared to head back down the cliff, but stopped as there was someone in his way.

"Skylar?" Terry asked, surprised. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Skylar asked, scowling.

"No, I am!" Terry exclaimed. "It's just I thought you were eliminated."

"I was, but I was brought back for this challenge. I'm supposed to guard her." Skylar said, pointing to Anna.

"Oh. So what does that mean?" he asked.

"Basically, I'm supposed to keep you from 'rescuing' her."

"Well, I've already rescued her, so…"

"You're not out of the woods yet, Terry. Until you get by me, your 'rescue' isn't over yet."

"Uhhh…" Terry said, as he looked away. "Well, can you please move then?" he asked, looking back at Skylar.

"I will, if you answer me one question." Skylar said.

"Uhh… sure."

"Do you… like me?" Skylar asked, with a serious look on her face.

"Huh?" Terry asked, confused. "O-Of course I do."

"No, I mean, do you like me more than you like her?" Skylar asked, pointing to Anna.

"Huh?" Terry asked, surprised. "Uhh…"

"Forget it. I knew it was a mistake to ask." Skylar said, as she turned around, prepared to leave. She stopped as Terry grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" Terry said, as he had laid Anna down on the ground. "…Look, I do like you a lot." He said, as Skylar turned to face him. "To be honest, you were the one I had eyes on first when I first came to the island. And I really started to dig you when we talked that morning when we were watching the sunrise." He said, with a serious look on his face. He then sighed.

"So, I do like you, but I can't say if I like you more than Anna. I like you both in your own ways, and I can't say who I like better, but…"

"Stop." Skylar said, as she put her hand on his lips. He looked at her, blinking. She smiled at him, and laid a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Thanks."

"N-No problem." Terry said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He picked Anna back up, and looked at Skylar. "You, uhhh… wanna walk down and talk some more?" he asked.

"Sure." Skylar said, smiling. The two smiled at one another, as they descended the cliff.

**Sammy**

"Ahhh!" Sammy screamed, as he continued running through the forests on Boney Island. Chasing him was what appeared to be some sort of beaver, but it had huge tusks on his face and roared as it chased Sammy through the forest. Sammy, thinking quickly, hid behind a tree and looked as the beaver ran past it, thinking that he was still running in the same direction. Sammy panted, as he slid down the tree, trying to rest.

"What the hell was I thinking?" Sammy asked, talking to himself. "What the heck made me think that Frankie would be hiding in a cave?" He sighed, as he stood up. He looked around the tree, making sure that the beaver wasn't nearby. Relieved, he continued searching for Frankie, though he really had no idea where he was going or even where he was. Taking out his map, he looked at it, and looked around him, wondering where the heck he was.

He sighed. "This is hopeless." He said. "I'm never going to find Frankie in this place. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack." He complained. Sighing once more, Sammy put the map in his back pocket and continued walking. He stopped and looked as he thought he saw someone in the distance. "What's that?" he said, as he started walking towards it. However, as he got closer, he saw nothing.

"I think my mind is playing tricks on me." He said, sighing.

"Is it now?" someone asked. Sammy swiftly turned around and looked at the person, surprised.

"F-Frankie?" Sammy said, looking at her. He looked at her, blinking.

"You were looking for me?" Frankie asked, as she approached Sammy with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhh…" Sammy said, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm supposed to 'rescue' you and bring you back to the island.

"My hero!" Frankie said, as she wrapped her arms around Sammy, kissing him on the cheek. Sammy blushed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh… thanks Frankie, but we really need to get back to the boat now." He said, embarrassed.

"But wait…" Frankie said, as she grabbed Sammy's arm while he was walking away.

"Huh? W-What is it?" he asked, stuttering.

"A hero deserves to take his princess first." She said. Sammy's face turned red, and he shook his head 'no'.

"No thanks." Sammy said, embarrassed. "Saving you is enough, really." He then turned to leave, but still felt Frankie holding onto his arm.

"No, really." Frankie said, as she suddenly pulled Sammy towards her. "I insist!" she said, as she backed Sammy into a tree.

"F-Frankie…" Sammy stuttered, as his girlfriend approached him. "Frankie, wait!" he said.

"Shhh…" Frankie said, as she put one finger on his lips, quieting him. She laid her hand on his chest, holding him still. She then put her other hand on the outside of his pants, but stopped.

"Huh?" she said, as she felt him again. Sammy looked away, blushing.

"I-I tried to t-t-tell you." He said, still blushing. "I-I'm a-a g-girl." At first, all time stopped, as the two stayed motionless. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the forest.

Sammy, who was still blushing, sighed as he looked at Frankie, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. As she was screaming, he looked as her hair was coming off her head, and looked in shock as her hair was really a wig.

"What the…?" Sammy said, shocked and then he looked at the person, his eyes getting big. "You're not Frankie!" he yelled out.

"Of course I'm not Frankie! I'm her sister, you transgender!" Fern yelled out to him.

"Where is she?" Sammy yelled.

"Go look for her yourself, you cross-dressing freak!" Fern yelled. Sammy, not bothering to reply, left Fern there, and continued searching for Frankie. He looked as he saw something in the distance, and swiftly ran up to it. He looked as it was a girl on the cross.

"Frankie?" he asked, wanting to make sure. He looked as she was asleep, but there was water on her face, obviously from crying. Untying her, he laid her on the ground, and softly touched her face. "Frankie, wake up." He said. "Come on, wake up." He looked at her, and his eyes wandered down to her lips. He blushed and sighed.

***confessional***

Sammy: "God, you have a really sick sense of humor."

***end confessional***

Sighing once more, Sammy lowered his head and closed his eyes, as his lips touched Frankie's. Slowly, Frankie's eyes opened and she looked in shock as someone was kissing her. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard throughout the forest.

**A few minutes later…**

Sammy groaned as he rubbed the red mark on his face.

"Sorry about that." Frankie said, as she was stretching, trying to get the feeling back in her arms and legs. Sammy scowled at her, and went back to rubbing his cheek. "Come on, don't be like that, Sammy." Frankie begged. Sammy simply groaned as he continued rubbing his cheek. "I didn't know it was you. I thought it was some pervert trying to get lucky. You know I'd never hit you on purpose, right?" Sammy simply rolled his eyes. He soon felt Frankie's body on him and blushed.

"Come on, forgive me, will you? Please?" Frankie asked, begging.

"Okay, I forgive you!" Sammy said, as he quickly scrambled away. His blush was still on his face. Frankie smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Frankie said, as she softly kissed him on his cheek. She then laughed, as she began walking off. Sammy, in a daze, followed behind her. As they walked, Frankie stopped in the middle of the path.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Sammy asked.

"Did you… see my sister on the way here?" Frankie asked.

"Sister?" Sammy repeated. He then narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah. She was posing as you, and was trying to feel me up. She stopped when…" Sammy stopped mid-sentence, when he realized he had said too much.

"She stopped when what?" Frankie asked, looking at him.

"Nothing." Sammy said, as he continued walking.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. Why did she stop?" Frankie asked again.

"What? You would have wanted her to continue?" Sammy asked.

"Well… no, but that's not the point." Frankie said, getting back on topic.

"I told you, it's nothing." Sammy said, still trying to walk away. Frankie narrowed her eyes, and then smirked. She then grabbed Sammy and pushed him into a tree.

"Ow!" Sammy said, as he tried to get away, but looked as Frankie was holding him tight.

"Now, you have two choices here love: either you tell me what went on or I start tickling." Frankie threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sammy said, frightened.

"Want to try me?" Frankie said, smiling evilly. Sammy looked at her, scared, as sweat started pouring down his forehead.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell!" he said. He sighed, as Sammy smiled, with a successful look on her face. A blush appeared on Sammy's face, as he took Frankie's hand and put it on his chest.

"Uhh…" Frankie said, confused. Sammy then took her hand as he lowered it to his private area. His face turned bright red, as he looked away from Frankie, who still looked at him, confused.

"I still don't understand." She said, as she tried thinking about it. Realization hit her, and she looked at Sammy, who was still blushing. "You're a… girl?" she asked. Sammy didn't answer, but continued blushing. Suddenly, he looked as Frankie was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly upset. Frankie didn't answer as she was still laughing. "What is it?" he whined. Frankie still didn't answer. Irritated, Sammy began walking away, but was stopped.

"Sorry about that." Frankie said, as she wiped some tears from her eyes. "It's just funny, is all."

"What is?" Sammy asked, still upset.

"It's dumb, but I now have a new thing to make fun of my sister for." She said, chuckling.

"Oh." Sammy said, as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"And also," Frankie said, as she put her hand in Sammy's. "Because now I have you as a boyfriend, officially."

"Officially? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Simple, you have to start acting like a boyfriend towards me." Frankie explained.

"And if I don't?" Sammy asked, scowling.

"Then I tell everyone in camp about your little secret." Frankie said, smiling evilly. Sammy said, nothing, but his face turned to one of shock. "So, shall you lead the way, boyfriend?" Frankie asked. Sammy didn't say anything, instead just leading the way, while holding Frankie's hand.

"_Why me?"_

**Lyon**

Lyon continued running from Zion, as they continued running through the island. Lyon panted as he ran as he was getting tired, but he didn't dare stop to take a break, as he could still feel Zion's presence behind him. He continued running, but stopped as he had reached a dead end and there were trees surrounding him on each side. He looked as Zion, soon approached with his guitar in hand.

"End of the line, Captain." Zion said, smirking as he slowly approached.

"Look Zion, can't we just talk about this?" Lyon said, as he backed up against the wall.

"I told you before traitor, I'm not one for talking!" Zion said, as he raised his guitar over his head. Lyon instinctively covered his hands over his face, waiting for the impact to occur. He stood there for several seconds, but soon felt nothing. He blinked and cautiously moved his arms from his face. He looked as Zion was towering over him, but his eyes were rolled into the back of his head. He soon moaned as he fell onto the ground, knocked out.

Lyon blinked and looked as Javius was standing behind where Zion was previously standing, with a large branch from a tree. He looked at Zion, emotionless and then at Lyon. He rolled his eyes and threw the branch over his shoulder.

"…You're welcome." Javius said. He then walked away, as if nothing had happened. Lyon blinked, once more, as he tried to process what had just happened. Shaking his head, he looked around for Javius but looked as he had disappeared. Deciding to thank him later, Lyon left the unconscious Zion there and hurriedly rushed back to Kreena and Lila.

**Kreena and Lila**

Lila continued looking out to the path where Lyon and Zion had run off too. She was worried for Lyon. She didn't know him well, but she thought he was nice and a little cute. She hoped Zion hadn't hurt him too badly or at all, really.

"Worried?" Kreena asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Lila answered. The two girls looked as there was rustling in the trees, and they looked as Lyon popped out, panting.

"Hey girls." He said, smiling, as sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Hey!" Lila said, happily. Lyon smiled at her, as he untied both her and Kreena from their stands.

"Thanks!" Lila said, smiling. Lyon blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem." He said, with an awkward laugh. He then pointed to the forest. "So, um… shall we?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Kreena said, as she started walking down the path out of the forest. Lila soon followed, but stopped and looked back at Lyon, who was following behind.

"Yes?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt a kiss on his cheek, and suddenly felt time stop for him. He blinked and looked at Lila, who was smiling, but was also red in the face.

"Thanks for rescuing us." Lila said, still smiling.

"Uhhh… no problem." Lyon said, blushing. The two smiled at one another.

"Hey guys!" Kreena called out to them. "What's taking ya?"

"Nothing! We're coming!" Lila called, as she and Lyon started walking after her.

**Javius**

Javius sighed as he continued walking through the forest.

"_Why did I do that?"_ he thought. _"That was none of my business, whatsoever. So, why did I get involved? I don't even know that guy all that well. Plus, he's on the other team. So, why did I help him?"_

Javius shook his head, thinking it was better not to think of such things. What's done was done, so it was better to not worry about it. He had to focus on the challenge, which was 'rescuing' Kat and Brooke, and get off this cursed island. He continued walking, and looked as he heard voices coming through the trees. Looking through the clearing, he saw them both standing on structures. He saw another figure, but couldn't make out who it was exactly. However, knowing Maclean, he had a pretty good idea of who it was…

**Kat & Brooke**

Kat and Teddy continued talking to one another, shifting from one conversation to the next. Brooke rolled her eyes at the love birds, but was happy for them. Truthfully, she was a bit saddened that the guy she liked wasn't here. She sighed, and just listened to her friend, who looked very happy as she conversed with Teddy. She was glad they didn't forget her entirely. While listening to their conversation, she noticed some movement in the trees.

"Hey guys." She said, getting the couple's attention. Kat and Teddy stopped talking and looked at Brooke. "I think there's someone in the forest." She said, still looking where she saw movement. Teddy and Kat looked at where she was looking, and they both looked as out of the trees came Javius, who looked at them, with his usual expression.

"…" Javius looked at the two of them, and then looked at Teddy, with the same expression.

"…" Teddy also looked at him, and said nothing. "I take it you're here to 'rescue' them?" Javius said nothing, but instead, nodded. "Well, since I can't let them go free, we'll compete in a small challenge." Teddy explained. "You ever hear of the quiet game?" he asked. Again, Javius simply nodded. Teddy nodded back and two sat down on the ground, doing nothing, but staring at one another.

Kat and Brooke looked at the two silently, although they were both a bit worried. They didn't know who to root for. They were both friends of Teddy, but also knew that they needed Javius to rescue them so they can leave. They looked at each other, and then back at the two boys, as they continued to sit there in silence.

Javius did nothing as he sat there quietly staring at his opponent. In truth, he didn't want to be on this island anymore than he had too, but he was never one to ignore a challenge when he heard it. Besides, he knew Teddy was going to just let him walk off the girls. Well, he probably would, but that was unimportant. He silently twitched his fingers, as he kept silent.

Teddy silently stared at Javius, as his legs were crossed and he had his eyes closed, trying to think. Truthfully, it was so he wouldn't look into his friend's eyes. He felt a little unease while staring at him as his eyes showed no hint of emotion, whatsoever, which freaked Teddy out a bit. He thought that if he didn't look into his eyes, he may have some small chance at winning.

As the two continued in their competition, they both noticed that the sky was getting darker and cloudier. It seemed as if it was about to rain, but there was thunder or lightning. Instead, it just got darker; until it started the clouds covered all of the entire forest. The two didn't mind, though it did make seeing each other much more difficult, not that Teddy was really looking at Javius in the first place.

Eventually, it grew extremely dark, and Teddy noticed that Javius had supposedly vanished. He looked straight in front of him, but still saw no sign of his friend. Soon, the clouds started to disappear, as it got lighter. Opening his eyes, Teddy gasped as he saw Javius in front of him with the same expression in his eyes. Javius said nothing, but stood up, as he had won.

Teddy sighed and stood up, as well. He held out his hand.

"Nicely done." Teddy said. "Sorry if I was bothered by your looks, but you can be a bit scary, dude." Javius simply shrugged, and shook his friend's hand, and nodded. The two walked over to the girls, and untied them both.

"Thanks, that was getting uncomfortable." Brooke said, stretching.

"Yeah, really." Kat said, agreeing. Javius said nothing as he began walking back the way he came.

"Hey!" Brooke yelled out, as she followed him. Teddy walked after them, but stopped as he felt someone pull his arm. He looked back and looked at Kat, who was blushing.

"What is it?" he asked. Kat didn't answer. Instead, she laid a soft kiss on Teddy's cheek, and quickly ran away after Brooke and Javius. Teddy blinked, surprised. He touched his cheek, where she had kissed him, and again blinked. He smiled to himself, as he followed behind after Kat and the others.

**Maddie**

"Damion!" Maddie yelled out for his friend, as he continued walking around the island. He had tried to follow the path the bird that carried Damion off, as best as he could, but to no anvil. He put his hands on his knees, as he panted, a bit exhausted. "Darn it." he said, to himself. Not only was he alone on a cursed island, but he literally had no idea where the heck he was. He had checked his map dozens of times, but it could only do so much.

"Great…" he sighed. "I'm lost." He said, but then shook his head. "What a minute, what am I saying? Men don't get lost. We just... take an extended path." He said proudly, as he started walking in some random direction. He soon hit a tree, and rubbed his nose. He looked around, and looked as he was in a different area from before. He moaned as he fell to his knees.

"Aw, who am I kidding?" he asked. "I'm lost. I'm lost!" he cried. He stopped as he heard noises coming from nearby. He got up, and slowly walked over to some of the trees. "What's that?" he asked, as he looked through the trees.

**Freddy and Rachel**

"So, how come you don't show an interest on anyone on the island?" Freddy asked.

"No real reason." Rachel answered. "I just feel that a relationship would slow me down and stuff.

"Oh, for a while, I used to think you were asexual." Freddy said.

"No, of course not!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just don't like anyone like that here. I mean the boys here are all nice and cool, but I just don't like them like that." She explained.

"Well, let's just say you did like someone like that on the island. Who would it be?" he asked.

"Well…" Rachel said, thinking. "…Hmm. I guess it would probably have to be…"

"Freddy!" someone called out to him. Freddy turned around, and looked as he was enveloped in someone's arms.

"Whoa!" He said, as the person hugged him tightly.

"Maddie?" Rachel asked. Maddie looked at Rachel, and smiled, letting go of Freddy.

"Hey, nice to see you, Rache." Maddie said. "How are you hanging?" he asked, and then started laughing. "Ha, get it? Hanging? Cause you're hanging on that thing." He said, still laughing.

"Yeah, real hilarious." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"I know, right?" Maddie said, as he resumed laughing.

"Umm, hello?" Freddy said, upset at being ignored. Maddie looked at him, and smiled.

"Hey Freddy!" Maddie said, as he rushed to hug him, but was quickly stopped.

"Please don't do that again." Freddy said, as he held out his hand to block Maddie.

"Haha, sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, uhhh… what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I'm here to guard Rachel from being rescued and all." Freddy explained.

"Ohhh, I see." Maddie said. "So, does that mean we have to fight or something? Cause I'd rather not."

"Na, I'm not that big on fighting." Freddy said. "Hmm… I guess I could let her go." He said, smiling.

"Won't you get in trouble by Chris?" Rachel asked.

"Meh, who cares? I'm not contestant, so there's not much he can do." Freddy said.

"Okay, thanks dude!" Maddie said, as he hurriedly went to free Rachel.

"Finally!" Rachel said, happy to be off.

"Come on! The boat's waiting to take us back to the camp. Let's get going!" Maddie said, as he rushed off.

"Hey, wait up!" Rachel said. She was stopped as Freddy grabbed her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Good luck in the rest of the contest." Freddy said, smiling at her. He then let go of her arm.

"Thanks." Rachel said. She swiftly hugged him, and ran off, trying to catch up with Maddie. Freddy smiled at her, as he watched her go.

"She never did tell me who she liked." He said, a bit upset. He sighed, but quickly got over it. "Oh well. Plenty of other fish in the sea." He said, smiling.

**Zachariah**

Zachariah panted, as he successfully defeated each of the ninja. They all lied on the ground, unconscious. He didn't hurt them too badly, so they'd live. Too be honest, he was surprised that he defeated them, skilled as they were. Either this time on the island had strengthened him, or these guys weren't highly trained. He sighed, and suddenly realized what he was doing. He looked around for any sign of Evelien or Kei, but saw none. Standing straight up, he silently started meditating.

He tried to find any source of them somewhere, wherever they be. His eyes soon opened, as he thought of the place. Swiftly, he ran to the cliff and looked as Kei was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You kept me waiting, my friend." Kei said. "I trust the ninja didn't give you too much trouble?"

"Where is she?" Zachariah asked.

"Hmm? I don't know who you mean." Kei said, playing dumb.

"Where is Evelien?" Zach asked, again.

"Hmm?" Kei asked. "Oh yes, I remember. Evelien, the witch who stole your heart from me." He said, scowling. He then looked as Zach had him by the throat, surprising him.

"I'm not asking again. Where is Evelien?" Zach asked, growling. Kei smirked, and showed his left hand, which had Evelien by the throat, as she was dangling over the cliff. "Unless you want your girlfriend to become fish food, I suggest you let me go." Kei ordered. Zach growled and let him go, as Kei smirked. "Do you like this girl that much, Zach?" he asked.

"…" Zach didn't answer, continuing to glare at Kei.

"Not going to answer. That's fine." Kei shrugged. "Then let me ask something else. Have you told her about me? About us?" Again, Zach didn't answer. Kei frowned. "Usually, I'd enjoy your silence and your glares, Zach. But now, they are doing nothing but annoying me. So…" Kei then turned to Evelien, who was still unconscious. "I hope your friend tastes good." He said, smirking evilly as he prepared to let her go.

Zach, acting quickly, ran and tackled Kei, as the both of them, along with Evelien; fell off the cliff and into the waters below.

**Boat of Losers**

The driver of the Boat of Losers looked at the island, and then at his pocket watch. He then laughed his creepy, mysterious laugh.

"I guess the island got a bunch of new ghosts." He said, creepily. "Oh well, nothing I can do." The driver got into his seat, and started up the boat, prepared to drive off.

"Wait!" someone yelled. The driver stopped, and looked as James was quickly running up to the boat, with Charlotte behind him. "W-We're here." He said, panting as he reached the boat. The driver laughed.

"Well, what do you know?" he said. "Looks like you survived after all."

"Uhhh… yeah." James said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Charlotte shouted.

"No way, we have to wait for the others." James argued.

"If they aren't here yet, then that's their problem." Charlotte said.

"I'm not leaving without them. They're my buds!"

"Well, I'm not staying one more minute on this creepy island!" Charlotte said, as she got on the boat. "Let's go!" she ordered the driver.

"Can't missy. We have to wait five minutes for the boat to start again." He said.

"What?" Charlotte yelled.

"Should be enough time for them to get here. If not, then they'll be swimming across." He said, laughing again. James looked out at the forest for his friends.

"Come on, guys." He said to himself. He looked as he saw Javius walking through the trees, with Kat, Brooke, and Teddy behind him.

"Hey guys!" Brooke said, as she approached the boat.

"Hey dudes!" James said. "Teddy, good to see you again, dude!" he said, as he give him a brotherly hug.

"Thanks." Teddy said, smiling. He then began talking with Kat. Javius sat down by the boat, silently. James continued looking out into the forest for the others.

"…4 minutes left." The driver said, laughing.

"Until what?" Kat asked, confused.

"Until we can get off this stupid island!" Charlotte answered, upset. James swallowed a lump in his throat, but then smiled as he saw Sammy and Frankie coming.

"Nice, you guys made it!" he said, smiling. He then noticed Sammy's red face. "Hey dude, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Frankie answered for him, smiling. "The challenge was just a little too much for him." James raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… okay." James said, not understanding. He continued looking out into the distance. He felt chills go up his spine, as he heard the driver say '3 minutes'. He continued looking out into the forest and sighed as he saw Damion come out with Spencer, Meredith, and Jasper. "Glad you guys made it." he said.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to find our way back." Damion said. "That's all these maps are good for, anyway." He said, as he threw his map away somewhere.

"It was fun! We should do a challenge like this again!" Meredith said, getting glares from everyone. She laughed, nervously.

"Anyway, ignoring that little comment, how many more people are there?" Brooke asked.

"Lyon and Maddie, along with the girls they had to rescue." Sammy answered, finally being able to speak.

"Well they'd best hurry." The driver said. "They've only two minutes left."

"They'll make it, dude. Don't worry." James said, reassuring him. _"I hope."_ He thought. He looked as he saw Kreena, coming out of a clearing with Lyon and Lila behind her. "Hey guys." Lyon said, panting.

"Hey dude! You made it!" James exclaimed.

"…With limited time to spare." Javius said, as he stood by the boat, patiently waiting.

"Indeed, whoever else is out there only has one minute left." The driver said, as he prepared to start the engine to the boat. James looked out at the forest. Besides Maddie, everyone was here. James continued looking out at the forest. "…30 seconds left. If you're getting on, then you'd best get on now."

"Wait, Maddie's still out there!" Lyon exclaimed.

"He's had all the time I can give him, boy. If he's not back now, then he's on his own." The driver started his engine to the boat. James and Lyon continued looking out, but slowly started stepping on the boat.

"_Come on, Maddie."_ Lyon thought. The two of them looked as Maddie and Rachel soon burst through the trees running, as they both made it.

"You made it!" Lyon said, thankful.

"Sorry, we kinda got lost." Rachel said.

"I told you, men don't get lost!" Maddie said. "We just… wander aimlessly." Rachel rolled her eyes as got in the boat, with Maddie behind her. James and Lyon sighed, and climbed in, as well.

"I'll miss you." Teddy said to Kat.

"You can't come back to camp with us? Kat asked, saddened.

"Afraid not. Chris's orders." Teddy explained.

"Oh." Kat said, understanding. She looked as Teddy lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"I'll be rooting for you. Good luck." He said, smiling. Kat nodded, smiling.

"Thanks." Kat climbed in the boat, as Teddy helped her in.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Spencer asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Chris said he'd sent a helicopter or something to pick us all up." Jasper explained. "Good luck in the contest." He said, smiling.

"Thanks." Spencer said. The boat started out and both boys waved goodbye to the campers, until the boat vanished out of sight.

"It was good seeing them again." Jasper said.

"Yeah, it sure was." Teddy agreed.

**Rylan**

Rylan was still running away from Sam's crazy robot, Arkn, as he could hear it, still following him. He panted as he had been running for the past half hour, with no break, as every time he tried to, Arkn would just fire lasers at him. He continued running, until he looked as he was out of the forest, and Lake Wawanakwa was in view. He turned around, as he could still hear Arkn behind him. Thinking quickly, the Mysterious Charmer quickly climbed up one of the trees and tried to remain as quiet as he could.

He heard Arkn's metal legs approaching, and he brought his knees to his chest, in an attempt to hide. He heard Arkn getting closer, and looked as he was right under him. He looked down at Arkn's hard frame, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I just know that I am going to regret this." He said, softly. Pulling his guitar out from the middle of nowhere, Rylan stood up on the tree branch. "Here we go!" he said to himself. Rylan jumped off the branch, with his guitar in the air. "Chance!" he yelled out as he brought his guitar down on Arkn's head. At first, nothing happened, but Rylan noticed that Arkn was motionless. He then looked as sparks started to appear, as if the machine was malfunctioning. The sparks then started to appear all over Arkn's body, until smoke started to appear.

"Uh oh." Rylan said.

**George**

As Sam followed after George, he looked around very carefully. He didn't know George all that well, since he was eliminated early in the competition, but he did know that he was one of the smarter ones on the Ferrets, and that he was not to be underestimated. He cautiously looked where he was stepping, as there were still traps of his lying around in places. He soon looked as he heard rustling in some bushes nearby, and smirked.

"I know you are hiding in there, George." Sam said. "Save yourself the humiliation, and come out now!" The rustling in the bushes continued. "Fine then!" Sam jumps into bushes, attempting to wrestle George to the ground. However, Sam soon felt himself in the air, and looked as it wasn't George he was trying to wrestle, but a moose. The moose looked at Sam, clearly not happy. "Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." He said, laughing nervously.

The moose, not caring, bucked Sam off of him, sending him hurdling into a tree.

"Oww…" Sam says, as he slides down to the ground. He gets up, rubbing his nose. "Dumb moose."

"You okay, dude?" George asks. Sam looks at him, surprised.

"Where'd you come from?" Sam asks. George looks up at the sky, thinking.

"Well, when I was younger, my parents always told me that the stork brought me to their home. But as I got older, I found out that I actually came from my mother's womb. So… yeah." George said, smiling.

"You're a real comedian." Sam said, not pleased.

"Thanks, I try."

"Well, as amusing as this parley has been, I have to hurry and capture Rylan, so…" Before, Sam could continue he and George looked as an explosion went off in camp.

"What the…?" George said, shocked.

"Arkn!" Sam yelled, as he immediately rushed off.

"Hey, wait!" George yelled, as he immediately ran after his friend.

**Leilani and Amy**

Leilani and Amy continued to hang onto their structures. While Leilani didn't really seem to mind all that much, Amy was clearly upset.

"Ohhh, where are those two?" She yelled. "We've been on these things for five freaking hours!"

"It's only been 45 minutes." Leilani corrected.

"How the hell would you know?" Amy asked.

"I counted." Leilani answered, smartly. Amy growled, as she started moving around on her structure. The two continued sitting their in silence, until they both jumped as a loud explosion was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked. The two girls looked as a cloud of black smoke appeared. "What the…?" Amy said. The girls looked as Sam rushed past the both of them, not bothering to look at them. "Hey!" Amy yelled after him. They looked as George came through the clearing, but stopped as he was panting.

"Man, I'm exhausted." George said.

"If you don't get us off these things, you're gonna be more than exhausted!" Amy threatened. George nodded, and quickly untied the girls, much to their pleasure.

"Finally!" Amy said, thankful to be free.

"Indeed." Leilani said, as she tried to get the feeling back in her legs. She then remembered the explosion and realized that was the direction Rylan had headed. She quickly ran in the same direction as Sam. George and Amy looked at her go.

"Should we go after her?" George asked.

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" Amy answered. George shrugged and the two followed behind Leilani.

**Terry and Skylar**

Terry and Skylar walked down the cliff together, still talking with another, whilst he carried Anna in his arms. The two sat down by the lake, and continued talking, as Anna lay beside Terry. They looked as she started to stir.

"Hey Anna, you awake?" Terry asked.

"Uhh… Terry?" she said, still a bit out of it. She sat up, shaking her head. "Uhh… my head hurts. What happened?" She then noticed Skylar beside him. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the challenge." Skylar answered.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Anna asked.

"Long story." Terry explained.

"I'm not going anywhere." Anna confirmed.

"Well…" Terry said, trying to think of where to begin. He suddenly stopped, as he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw a human hand, clutching him. He screamed, and tried to get away, but looked as the hand had a firm grip. Out of the lake, someone popped out, breathing heavily.

"Zachariah?" Anna said, surprised. Zach didn't answer as he coughed up some water. Over his shoulder was Evelien, who, surprisingly, was still out of it. He laid her down on the ground, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Dude, what the heck happened to you?" Terry asked, concerned.

"Fell… off the cliff…" Zach explained, as he continued trying to catch his breath.

"Into the piranha-infested water?" Anna exclaimed. "Are you crazy?" Zach didn't answer as he looked over at Evelien. He crawled over to her, and put his ear to her chest, checking for her pulse. He immediately started doing CPR, as he continued to breathe in and out of Evelien. He stopped as Evelien started coughing up water. He looked at her, a bit relieved.

"Z-Zach?" Evelien asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm… fine, but why am I wet?" she asked, looking at her clothes.

"Long story." He said, and grinned at Terry, who grinned back.

"Uhhh…" Evelien said, but before she could say anything else, all five campers looked as an explosion went off near them.

"What the hell?" Terry exclaimed. "Can't I get one day where things aren't blowing up all over the freakin' place?" he asked himself, as he rushed over to where the explosion occurred, with the other four tailing behind him.

**Boat of Losers**

As the campers made their way back from Boney Island to Camp Wawanakwa, they all looked in shock as a large explosion went off near the woods.

"What the heck was that?" Brooke asked to no one in particular.

"…Apparently, something just went off in camp." Javius answered.

"This has Maclean's name written all over it." Charlotte said, upset. The campers agreed, as the boat headed for the Dock of Shame.

**Site of Explosion**

Rylan coughed as he crawled out of the now broken-beyond repair Arkn. He looked back at it.

"Not one of my better ideas." He said, outloud.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed. Rylan turned around, and looked as Sam was staring in shock at Arkn. "My machine!" he then turned angrily at Rylan. "What did you do?"

"Uhhh…" Rylan started.

"Rylan!" someone called out. He looked as he saw Leilani, George, and Amy.

"Hey guys!" he said, smiling. The three looked at Arkn and then at Rylan.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" George asked. Rylan blinked and then smiled, sheepishly.

"Haha." He said, as he pulled out his now-broken guitar. "And I, uh, broke my guitar." The three looked at Rylan, strangely, before turning to Sam, who was sobbing.

"You okay, dude?" George asked.

"All that work!" Sam said, still sobbing. "All that time and money spent! Gone!" he cried, as he hugged Arkn. The four campers sweat-dropped at Sam, staring at him, silent, as he cried over his machine.

"Yo!" someone called out. The four looked as Terry came running up to them, with Zach, Anna, Skylar, and Evelien behind him. The five looked at the scene with mixed emotions. They then looked at George, Leilani, Rylan, and Amy, as if asking for explanation.

"Don't ask." Amy ordered, not in the mood to explain it. The nine looked at Sam, who was still crying over his scene as if contemplating that they should do something. They then looked as the saw the Boat of Losers approach.

"Who's that?" Evelien asked.

"The rest of the campers." Rylan said. "I hope." The nine then hurriedly ran to the Dock of Shame and looked at the rest of the campers, as they got off.

"Hey guys." George said. "Glad to see you got back safely."

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard!" James said, happily.

"Says you." Sammy whispered.

"Hey." Someone said. The campers turned and looked as Steve walked up to them, yawning, as if he had awoken from a nap. "Glad to see you guys completed the challenge."

"Steve?" All the girls, besides Skylar, exclaimed.

"Before any of you ask, yes I'm still here. I just work under Chris as an intern now." He explained.

"Wait, you're working under Maclean?" Lila asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Sucks to be you." Amy said, snickering.

"I said the same thing." Terry said, agreeing. Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring their comments.

"Wait," Kreena said, realizing. "If you're working under Maclean, then does that mean…?"

"Yes, Matylda is working under him too." Steve said, before she finished.

"Seriously?" Lila exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Kreena asked, excited.

"Can't say." Steve answered. Lila and Kreena looked rejected. "Relax, you'll see her from time to time. Just not as much as me." He explained.

"Okay." Kreena said, feeling better.

"Hey that reminds me," Terry said, speaking. "Where the hell is Maclean anyway?"

"Well…" Steve began, but stopped as he and the campers looked as a white limo slowly drove up to the camp. Out of it came none other than Chris Maclean, smiling successfully. He threw a coin to the driver, as it drove off, nearly hitting some of the campers.

"Ahh!" Chris sighed. "That was a good pedicure. I need to take days off more often." He said, talking to himself. He then noticed the campers, and smiled his familiar smile. "Well, it seems you're all here and accountant for, which means you guys…" he said, pointing to the boys. "…succeeded in your challenge. Nice work." He said, complimenting. "But that also means that I'll see _you_ all…" he said, now directing his attention to the girls. "…at the Campfire Ceremony for elimination."

"What? Why?" Charlotte yelled, protesting. "This could hardly be called a challenge! All the boys did was rescue us because of you!"

"And that's precisely why!" Chris said, smiling successfully. "Because of all of you, you forced these guys to spend their precious time rescuing you! You should be ashamed!" Naturally, the girls protested, while the boys stayed quiet. "So, boys you all have a free night off." The boys smiled at that, but stopped as they could feel the girls' heated eyes on them. "Girls, I'll see you all at the Campfire Ceremony tonight!" he said, chuckling.

"No, you won't." Amy said, as she prepared to hurt Chris, along with the rest of the girls, as they approached him.

"Nice try, girls." Chris said, smirking as he snapped his fingers. He smiled and the campers looked around as if waiting for something to happen. Seconds passed, and still nothing. Chris, confused, snapped his fingers again, but again nothing happened.

"If you're looking for the ninja boss, they left you this." Steve said, handing him a note. Chris looked at it, and his jaw fell open.

"What do you mean 'they were called back to Japan'?" Chris yelled at Steve. "I had them hired full-time!"

"Sorry, they said it was some 'urgent business.'" Steve explained, with a shrug. Chris gulped and turned back around to see the girls, as they approached him. Chris, fearfully, looked at the boys.

"Hey, you're men! Help me!" Chris ordered. The boys looked at each other.

"…" Javius saying nothing, walked away and headed for the mess hall.

"Quiet guy has the right idea." Terry said, following him.

"Agreed." George said. And with that, the rest of the boys abandoned Chris as they all headed to the mess hall. Steve looked at Chris, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, boss." He said, and walked away, following the boys.

"Hey!" Chris yelled after him. He looked back at the girls, and suddenly the camp was filled with the screams and cries of Chris Maclean.

* * *

Finally, I've finished! It was a long and hard-fought battle, but I managed to overcome my writer's block and managed to finished this epsiode. I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize sincerely if you feel your character wasn't given enough screen time or if some of the parts didn't make any sense. I really just wanted to get this chapter done, because I hadn't uploaded anything for about three months. I honestly was trying to get this chapter done before the end of May, but my computer crashed and I was forced to use my sister's, who doesn't like to share much. Afterwards, I hit a writer's block, and had trouble coming up with ideas. But eventually, I managed to get this done, and I am very happy for it.

Just to repeat, only the girls will be in this elimination and they will be voting. However, I won't be putting up a poll. After talking with one of the readers, I felt they were unfair and got rid of too many of the people I had ideas for. Therefore, I'll only accept votes by PM. If you don't PM me your votes from now on, then your vote won't count and I'll just vote for you. Also, just to remind you, I do not want you to vote in the reviews. People will see who you voted for and they will be unfair. Plus, it will cause a lot of tension between readers.

Well, I think that's all I had to say. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to writing more! The elimination will be up either Thursday or Friday. Until next time!

P.S. I dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend who is leaving to go on a trip to London! Hope you have a good time! I expect pictures when you get back!

P.P.S. ^^ I personally enjoyed the ending. I had it thought out before I began writing this chapter. I felt Maclean deserved some punishment for all of his torment.

P.P.P.S. In case you're wondering about Sam's invention, Arkn, I copied him from a game site my friend likes to visit. Just go to Google and type in Arkn. His image should be on there, I think.

P.P.P.P.S. Despite what I put in the last chapter, people seem to think I'm a sexist, simply because I had the girls get kidnapped and not the guys. They started calling me the next 'Ezekiel', which is an insult, considering I've never been homeschooled in my entire life. But I won't hold it against any of you who called me, as such. And you know who you are.

P.P.P.P.P.S I let a lot of the romances show in this chapter. I'm glad too, since I feel I've been neglecting them. My personally favorite couple so far, is definetly Frankie+Sammy. Their situations are so funny!


	28. Elimination 11

It was 9:00 P.M., which meant it was time for the well-known, but very much despised Campfire Ceremony. All 13 of the girls sat on the legs, upset or annoyed. They felt it was unfair that they were the ones up for elimination, but the boys got to lollygag around in the mess hall or wherever else they were. Of course, they all felt some sort of satisfaction from beating Chris senseless. But they had to wonder, since Chris wasn't here, who would host this evening's Campfire Ceremony?

To answer their question, they looked as Steve walked up carrying a tray of marshmallows. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, idly. He really didn't want to do this, as he had enough Campfire Ceremonies to last him a lifetime. What's more, he felt sorta awkward being the only boy in the group. He remembered what the girls did to Maclean, and what they could do to him. Sighing, he decided to just ignore it, focusing on the adage, 'que sera, sera.' Or better yet known as, 'whatever happens, happens'.

He stopped in front of the girls, and scratched his head, yawning.

"You all know how this thing goes, right?" he asked, the girls.

"Well, no duh, dude. This is only the 11th elimination we've had so far." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, then let's hurry and get this thing over with." Steve said, yawning. "You already know, if you get a marshmallow, you're safe. If not, you're outta here. So, let's get started." He said. "First off, we have… Rachel." He said, tossing her a marshmallow, which she caught happily.

"Next, we have…" Steve said, then stopped mid-sentence. _"This is going to slow."_ He thought. "…Kat, Charlotte, Evelien, Spencer, Brooke, Leilani, Lila, and Anna." He said, throwing a marshmallow to each girl, except Kreena, Amy, and Meredith. He yawned and looked at the remaining girls. "You three know the drill. The one who gets the marshmallow gets to stay. The other two get the boot." He explained.

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat, as she suddenly grew nervous. Kreena did the same, and looked as Lila was rubbing her back, supportively. She smiled at her, but was still nervous. She didn't want to leave, not before seeing Matylda again! Meredith blinked, a little nervous. The three girls were sharing similar thoughts, and anxiously awaited Steve's decision.

"Meredith, Kreena, Amy; two of you have spent your lights nights here on…" Steve was about to finish the famous quote, but stopped as he felt something in his pocket vibrate. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He looked as there was a message on it, and silently read it.

"…Great." He said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kreena asked.

"I'll be back." Steve said, as he quickly rushed off into the direction of the mess hall. The girls looked at him, strangely.

"Uhh… what just happened?" Amy asked.

"Beats us." Evelien answered. The girls then looked as he Steve swiftly came rushing back, panting.

"You okay?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just hate running is all." Steve answered, as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He looked back at the girls. "Well, that was the man you all just pummeled to a pulp this evening." He said. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." He said, correcting himself, less he suffer the girls' wrath. "There's been a change of plans, and now, instead of two, only one of you will be going home." He explained. The girls were happy at this, as they now had a two-outta-three chance, though that only helped to make atmosphere more tense.

"So, this first marshmallow goes to… Kreena." He said, tossing one her way. She sighed, as she caught it. He then looked back at Amy and Meredith, who were both still nervous. "Amy, Meredith. One of you has spent your last night on Wawanakwa Island." He said, trying his best to sound like Chris, even though he didn't want too. He yawned again, and lazily tossed the last marshmallow to Amy. She sighed, as she caught it.

"Meredith, the Dock of Shame, awaits." Steve said. Meredith sighed, but quickly smiled.

"Well, we all got to go some times." She said, as rushed to the hotel. In less than a minute, she returned with her stuff. "It was fun being here, and I'll root for you guys!" she told her friends, as she made her way to the Dock of Shame. "Laters!" she yelled, as she got on the Boat of Losers. She waved, as the boat began driving off. The girls waved back, as the boat slowly disappeared.

***confessional***

Meredith: "It sucks leaving, but I had fun! And I got to fight with a real life bear! See?" *Shows a picture of her and Chef fighting, a few episodes ago*

"One more camper is eliminated, as the contest is only just beginning." Steve said, taking over Chris's job. "And though she was eliminated, this camper left with her head held high. What will happen now that the Daredevil has been eliminated? What interesting challenges await our campers? Will we ever our beloved host ever again? Find out next time on another exciting, dramatic episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

***confessional***

Steve: *Is shown scowling at the camera. He then pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it* "This is the last time I get talked into doing one of these overview scenes. Especially when the lines are written by Chris. This stuff doesn't even sound like me." *Steve sighs, crumbles the paper up, and throws over his shoulder, as he gets up and leaves the confessional*

* * *

I must say, I really do like having Steve as an intern. Not that he wasn't good as a contestant, but I can think of a lot of things to do with him, that I couldn't before. The same goes for Matylda, who I plan to make have a big part in the near future. I thank you all for the great reviews you all sent to me and all of the PM's. You guys are great! I don't know when the next chapter will be out. With any luck and some hard work, it will probably be out mid-to-early August, at best. I hope you all wish me luck! See you next time!

P.S. Whenever you all have time, I have a poll I need you to vote on, on my profile page. It's necessary for the next chapter. Thanks!

P.P.S. I had planned to make Meredith's elimination more dramatic like Izzy, but I decided not to, for unknown reasons. Maybe next time!


	29. Episode 15: The Wawanakwa Hunger Games

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Instead of Chris or Steve, a female's voice is heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" the voice says. The camera shows Rylan and George venturing through the forest on Wawanakwa Island. "It was a continuation of the last episode, where the boys were tasked with rescuing the girls from their captors that Chris, himself, chose." The camera changes to show Maddie and Damion together, before Damion was carried off by a giant bird. "The challenge proved hard for the boys as there were many obstacles which stood in their way, preventing them from rescuing the girls.

The camera flashes to show Lyon and Zion talking with each other, before their chase begins. "Some of the knights had to deal with some of the ex-campers, who for one reason or another, had a grudge against them. Some of these were handled poorly." The camera changes to show Terry and Skylar, talking. "Others were handled in a more positive and mature way." The camera then changes to show Rylan, destroying Sam's invention, Arkn. "Though it was a hard-fought battle, the boys managed to rescue their damsels-in-distress, winning the challenge, and forcing Chris to have the girls vote someone off.

The camera changes showing the girls at the Campfire Ceremony. "Surprisingly, only camper was allowed to leave, and sadly, it was the Daredevil, Meredith, who was forced to leave, though she didn't seem too depressed about it." The camera then changes showing Matylda, smiling. "Yes, surprisingly, it is I, Chris's other intern. Steve is preparing for today's challenge and Chris, sadly, couldn't be with us today, which leaves yours truly, doing the recap, which isn't so bad, really." She coughs, realizing she's getting off track. "Anyway, the campers will be competing in another challenge, which is guaranteed to help bring some drama." She then frowns and softly hits herself. "I'm starting to sound like Chris." She says to herself.

"Let's hurry up and finish this." She said, still frowning as she looks back at the camera. She then takes out a piece of paper, and starts reading from it. "What sort of challenge awaits the campers today? What condition will the Ferrets be in after losing one of their own?" The camera changes to show Zach, pushing Kei off the cliff. "And what fate befell the mysterious intern, Kei, who failed to resurface after his and Zach's epic fall from the cliff?" The camera then changes back to Matylda. "Find out the questions to these and many more today on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

Matylda sighs and shakes her head. "Argh, I hate recaps." She says, as she walks off-screen.

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

*end theme song*

The camera shows an overview of Wawanakwa Island as the sun is slowly rising. The time is around 6:00 A.M., meaning the campers were either still asleep or some were slowly starting to rise. The camera quickly flashes and shows Steve and Matylda in the Security Tent. Steve is leaning in a chair, with a cell phone to his ear, as he listens to his boss with a bored expression on his face. Matylda is swiftly typing on her laptop, but her attention is on the monitors, showing her all that is going on around the camp. Steve continues listening to his boss, quietly sighing, so his boss doesn't hear. After a few minutes, Steve hangs up the phone and sighs again, rubbing his forehead.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish Chris was here right now." He said outloud. Matylda momentarily stopped her typing, and looked at Steve, with a weird look on her face.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Well, not really." Steve answered. "But I'd rather he be here so _he _can be the one to listen to his boss complaining. He did nothing but repeat the same thing over and over again for an entire hour." Steve complained.

"What did he say?" Matylda asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Steve answered. "Just the same thing he always says. 'The show's ratings are dropping. You need to come up with a more dramatic challenge for the viewers to enjoy.'" Steve said, mocking him.

"That's usually Chris's job, but since he's not here…" Matylda said.

"Yeah, I know." Steve said, as he sighed. He and Matylda sat there in silence, trying to think of a challenge of sorts, but nothing they thought of worked.

"Maybe we can just give the campers a day's vacation." Matylda suggested. "I mean, they have kind of earned it." [1]

"Yeah, I guess so." Steve said, reluctantly agreeing. However, within a second or two, the lazy genius felt the phone in his pocket vibrate, meaning he had a new message. Taking it out, he opened his phone and quickly read through the message. He then sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked over at his friend. "That was a message from Chris. You might wanna cancel that day's vacation for the campers."

"Why?" Matylda asked. Instead of answering, Steve lazily threw his phone to her. She fumbled, but successfully caught it, and sighed. She then began reading the message that had just appeared on his phone. Her eyes quickly scanned the message, and Steve looked at as her eyes grew big at one part. She closed his phone and handed it back to him. "Where does he come up with these ideas?" she asked.

"Beats me." Steve shrugged. He then sighed as he got up from his chair. "Come on, we better go get started, before the producers get on our case again." Matylda nodded, and followed her friend out of the tent.

**3 hours later…**

The camp was now filled with activity, as all of the campers were now awake, doing something. Rylan and Leilani were both trying desperately to fix Rylan's guitar, which he had broke just the other day while taking out Sam's weird robot. Unfortunately, they failed, as the guitar was literally broken beyond repair. They both frowned, and gave up, realizing that there was nothing they could do. They started walking around the camp, talking to one another, about this and that.

George and Amy sat near the hotel, as they were devising a plan to play a mean trick on Chris, whenever he returned. Actually, it was Amy who doing most of the planning. George, unfortunately, was dragged along for the ride, not that he was really complaining. Sammy was blushing as he was holding hands with Frankie, who was happily smiling. The boy didn't understand; why did always lose the will to fight when it came to Frankie? It wasn't that she knew his dirty little secret, even though he wished she didn't, but it was something else. Could it be that he enjoyed hanging out with Frankie? No, of course not! That couldn't be it… could it?

Spencer was walking through the camp, listening to her iPod, ignoring everything else that was going on at the moment. Sitting by the mess hall, was the silent Javius, who was just reading his novels, also not paying anyone else any attention. But the campers had come to expect that of him, since they all knew he always alienated himself from the one of the campers, though why, they couldn't say.

Lila, Kreena, Rachel, and Brooke were all by the beach, playing a game of Frisbee with each other, smiling and laughing. Anna would have joined them, but she found it much more exciting to listening to Terry, who was telling her stories of all the fights he had gotten into in high school. She listened to him, interested, as he continued to boast about his success. His fox, Kira, sat in his lap, quietly napping.

Maddie sat down on the dock, talking with Damion, while Lyon stood above him, brushing his hair.

"I'm worried about him." Maddie said.

"Worried about whom?" Damion asked.

"Zach." Maddie said, pointing to him. "The dude's been acting very strange." His friends turned and looked to where Maddie was pointing to, and looked as Zach was silently staring out at the lake. He occasionally blinked from time to time, but other than that, he made no movement, whatsoever.

"How so?" Lyon asked. "He doesn't seem much different than usual."

"Well, lately the dude's been staring off into space and he seems more stressed, like something's bothering him." Maddie explained.

"Really? I never really noticed." Damion said.

"Same here. I thought that was just Zach being Zach." Lyon said.

"Well, I'm worried about him. Maybe we should try and see if we can help." Maddie suggested.

"If he wanted help, he would have asked by now, don't you think?" Lyon asked.

"Well yeah, but…" Maddie said, but stopped.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure whatever's bothering him, it's nothing he can't handle. He's Zachariah, after all." Damion said, smiling at his friend.

"I hope you're right." Maddie said, still worried.

Zachariah stared at out at the lake, with his fist balled up as he stared at the water. Nobody seemed to notice or care, figuring he was meditating or something. He, himself, wished that that was case. The memory from yesterday when he tackled Kei off the cliff replayed in his head over and over. It was over and done with. He was going to drop Evelien in the lake, had he not stopped him. He did it for the challenge. So why was it still bothering him?

*_Flashback_*

Zach looked as he, Kei, and Evelien fell off the cliff into Lake Wawanakwa. As he fell, Zach felt time slow down, as if was trying to comprehend what he had just done. He had tackled Kei off the cliff and now, he was slowly falling down to the sharks below. Processing this, Zach looked as the water was swiftly approaching, and suddenly felt himself being submerged in water. He looked around and saw there was water everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that sharks were swiftly approaching, meaning he had fallen out of the safe zone that Chris had installed.

Zach quickly started to swim to the surface, but then looked at Evelien who, was somehow, still asleep. He swiftly swam to her, and brought her close to him, but looked as the sharks were now upon the two of them. Zach knew he couldn't get away from them quick enough, and closed his eyes, preparing for the sharks' jaws. He anxiously waited and waited, but still he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, and looked in shocked as Kei was holding the sharks' mouth open. He looked back at Zach, and mouth the word 'Go' to him.

Not needing to be told twice, Zach quickly swam to the safe zone, where the sharks couldn't get to him. He looked back and saw Kei was no longer holding the sharks' jaws open, but was now facing off three of them at once. He looked at him for a few seconds, but realized he was running out of air. He quickly started to swim to the docks.

*_End Flashback_*

Zach continued staring out at the lake, in thought. Again, he wondered why he was still thinking of him. He would have continued, but then felt someone touch him on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he said, turning around and looked as it was Evelien. "Oh, uhh… hey." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey." She said, smiling. "You okay? You've been staring out at the lake for a while now."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zach answered. "Just thinking about something, is all."

"You've been doing that for a while now." She said, standing beside him. "Staring off into space and thinking." She then looked at him, with a serious look on her face. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Uhhh…"

"I'm serious, Zach." She said, looking at him. "Lately, you've been acting very strange and I'm really worried about you." Zach sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said, apologizing. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it a problem?" Evelien asked.

"Yeah." Zach answered. "I've been trying to think of ways to fix it, but nothing's working." He explained.

"Well, is it something I can help with?" Evelien asked.

"Afraid not. I need to fix it myself."

"Oh." Evelien said, feeling rejected.

"I'm sorry." He said, upset at himself.

"It's fine. But know this…" Evelien said, as she grabbed both of his hands, surprising both Zach and herself. "I'm always here to help, okay? And not just me, but everyone else." She said, referring to the rest of the campers. Zach looked at her, smiling.

"Thanks." He said. Evelien smiled as they both stood there together, holding hands.

"Those two have gotten closer recently, don't you think?" James said, as he looked Zachariah and Evelien.

"Yeah, I guess." Charlotte said, not really caring. Forgiving James for his unexpected kiss yesterday, she agreed to 'accompany' him to the docks.

"Yeah, and it ain't just those two, either." James said, as he looked at all of the couples talking with each other and enjoying their company. "Seems like everyone's happy with each other, don't you think?"

"If you say so." Charlotte said, again with an 'I don't care' tone in her voice.

"Oh, come on babe!" James said, as he pulled her close.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Charlotte yelled, as she looked at James, upset.

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not happy for any of them, right?" James asked.

"No, I really don't care. Let go of me!" Charlotte said, as she tried to escape her friend's grasp.

"Shh." James said, as he put a finger to her lips. Strangely, Charlotte found herself quieted by James. She looked at him closely. She had never really observed him before, thinking that he was like every other boy. But now, that she was face to face with him, she observed his features. His brownish-red hair, his beautiful amber eyes, and his creamy white skin. Her eyes trailed down to his body, and she had to stop herself from putting her hand on his chest.

"_What… what's happening to me?" _Charlotte thought. _"I've never felt this way towards any boy before. Why now?"_ She again looked at James as he smiled at her. They would have stayed there longer, staring at each other, but they both looked as they, along with the rest of the campers, heard the camp's loudspeaker come on.

"Attention all campers," Steve's voice said, on the other end of the loudspeaker. "The time for your next challenge has arrived. Please head to the mess hall for information, details, and instructions on it." With that, Steve's message ended and the loudspeaker turned off. The campers stopped what they were doing and proceeded to the mess hall. James looked at Charlotte and smiled, yet again. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Shall we?" he asked. Charlotte slowly nodded and took his hand, as they made their way to the mess hall.

**The mess hall…**

Steve and Matylda silently stood in the mess hall, patiently waiting for the campers to arrive so they could get this challenge started.

"You sure it's okay for you to be here?" Steve asked. Matylda looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know that Kreena and Lila are coming here, and if they see you, they're going to…"

"Matylda!" someone yelled out. Matylda turned around and was instantly smothered by someone. She couldn't see the person's face, but she already knew who it was.

"Never mind." Steve said, as he looked at Kreena tightly hug Matylda.

"It's so good to see you!" Kreena said, as she continued to hug Matylda. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"That's good, Kreena." Matylda said, slightly happy. "I'm happy to see you, as well. But can you let me go now? People are staring." She explained. Kreena looked as the rest of the campers stared at them. Blushing, she let go and walked back to Lila, who was smiling as well. Matylda blushed, as the campers continued staring at her, while Steve simply rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Steve said, as he stretched a bit. "…seems like everyone is here, which is good."

"Yeah, so what's the challenge?" Terry asked.

"Wow, you're that in a rush to get started?" Steve asked, slightly surprised. "I would've thought you all hated challenges."

"Who says we don't?" Amy asked.

"Can't argue with you there." Steve said, agreeing. "Honestly, Matylda and I were just thinking about giving you all a day's off, since you all kinda deserve it."

"Seriously?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yeah. We couldn't think of any challenges to give you all, anyway." Matylda said.

"And we were, but Chris wouldn't allow it and sent me a message on what to do." Steve explained, pulling out his cell phone.

"Great, I knew it was too good to be true." Amy muttered.

"He says, 'As of right now, the Ferrets and the Weasels are hereby disbanded.'" Steve started. This raised a few eyebrows in the room, as Steve now had the campers' full attention. "'Until further notice, the challenges will now be a 'Battle of the Sexes', otherwise known as, Males vs. Females.'" Steve said. The campers' eyes grew big, as they heard this.

"Wait, you mean, the challenges are gonna be 'Boys vs. Girls'?" George asked.

"Yeah, until Chris says otherwise." Steve answered. The campers looked at each other. Some were a bit worried, while others smirked, thinking this was going to be fun.

***confessional***

Terry: "Every time I think that host can't sink any lower, he proves me wrong."

Damion: "I actually do like most of the girls here, but I don't like them like that. I don't want to hurt any of them, but this is all for the million dollars, so… yeah."

Spencer: "Meh, I don't really feel too bad about it. The boys here are cool and all, but I'm not crazy over them like some of the girls are. If I have to eliminate them to get closer to the prize, then so be it."

Charlotte: "Hmph, I really have no problem with this sort of competition. I can beat any man here, and more! Winning that million dollars is the most important thing here, and if I have to eliminate some of my friends to do that, then I'll do whatever I can."

Brooke: "I'm glad that Steve is back. I think now would be a good chance to tell him how I feel about him."

Steve: "I hope you're happy messing up the couples like this, Chris. Look at all of the drama you've caused."

Chris: *Is in a hospital bed, in a full body cast* "I know. And I'm loving every second of it!"

***end confessional***

"Well since you all seem to understand, let's get to the challenge, shall we?" Steve asked, rhetorically, getting the campers' attention once more. "Today's challenge is based off of one of the most famous books of all time."

"1984?" Damion asked.

"No, but good guess." Steve answered.

"The Grapes of Wrath?" Rylan asked, joining in.

"No." Steve again answered.

"The Great Gatsby?" Charlotte asked, also joining in.

"No."

"The Hunger Games?" [2] George asked. All of the contestants looked at him, strangely. "What?" he asked.

"Correct, George." Steve answered, smiling.

"What?" All of the campers exclaimed.

"That's right. Today's challenge will be based off on none other than the Hunger Games, which is a favorite book of mine, by the way." Steve said.

"Uhhh… what exactly is the Hunger Games?" Lila asked.

"Well," Steve began, but was soon cut off.

"It's a competition where children between the ages of 12 and 18 are forced to compete in a contest where they must all fight each other to the death." Matylda answered. Steve scowled at her, but shrugged.

"Basically, yes, that is the point of the game." Steve said, a bit upset.

"So, we're going all to have to fight each other then?" Kat asked.

"Not exactly." Steve answered. "As stated, the contest will now be Boys vs. Girls." Like before, some of the campers didn't look too relieved at that, while others couldn't wait.

"Hold on." Terry interrupting. "In case you haven't noticed, there are 12 girls and only 10 boys. We're down two people."

"I was hoping someone would mentioned that." Steve said, grinning. "As a prize to the boys for 'winning' yesterday's challenge, and as a 'punishment' to the girls for beating him up," Steve said, eyeing the girls. "Chris has decided to bring back one old camper and a new one for the guys' team."

"What?" Charlotte yelled out. "I thought old campers weren't allowed to come back after being voted off!"

"Meh," Steve simply says, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not my fault. You've got a problem with it, take it up with Chris." He said. The boys instinctively cheered, while the girls silently fumed to themselves.

***confessional***

Steve: "If I get beat up by these girls Chris, I'm suing you for employee endangerment."

Amy: "Meh, I could hardly care less. Beating up Maclean was an offer that was too good to pass up!"

Charlotte: "It's just like Chris to not play fair. Why am I not surprised?"

Chris: *Still in the hospital bed* "Please. Who ever accused me of playing _fair_? I'm a millionaire host! What do I need to play by the _rules _for?" *A nurse comes over with a drink, and he sips with a bendy straw*

***end confessional***

"So, let's introduce the old camper first, shall we?" Steve said, as he walked to the mess hall door and waved his hand, telling the person to 'come on'. He stepped back a bit to let the person in, and everyone looked, surprised.

"Teddy!" Kat exclaimed, as he walked through the mess hall door, with a smile on his face. He smiled at Kat and looked at the guys, as they greeted him with multiple 'Welcome backs'.

***confessional***

Steve: "Chris put some poll online as a choice to see which old camper we would bring back. Teddy won by a landslide. Not that I'm complaining. I'll admit, Teddy was one of the more… tolerable people on our team, back when I was a camper."

Teddy: "Apparently, I was voted the boy that the fans wanted to come back. I really didn't want to, but Kat was here, so… yeah." [3]

Kat: "I'm really glad that Teddy is back! I… really missed him." *she blushes*

Terry: "I'm happy that the dude is back. To be honest, I think he was the missing link in our team. And now that it's just us boys, we're back in action!"

Zach: "I am happy that my friend is back. Our hotel room was getting a bit quiet without him around. And besides Terry, there was no one else around to spar with."

***end confessional***

Besides Kat, some of the girls looked on worriedly as the boys' team was now stronger.

"And now, allow me to introduce to you the second camper for the boys' team." Steve said, as he again walked to the mess hall entranced and waved the new person in. Everyone in the mess hall looked at the person, as he walked in. Everyone looked at him, strangely, except Zach, whose eyes grew big as he stared at the person.

The boy, like Zach, was light skinned in color, and resembled him in build, as well as in height and stature. He had dark hair that was tied in a queue, or a Chinese ponytail, and his eyes were black. He wore dark blue jeans that were very loose on him. He had on white socks with black and blue Nike's. Finally, he wore a gray t-shirt that had the word 'Karate' on it in black letters, with the Japanese symbol for it underneath. Underneath the symbol, were the words, 'The Art of Empty Hand', giving the definition for the word.

He walked in, looking at everyone. His eyes locked with Zachariah's and he smiled at him, making Zachariah look away, so as not appear suspicious.

"Kei Geibo is my name." The boy said introducing himself, as he bowed. "I am glad to be here." He said, still smiling.

***confessional***

Chris: "After the whole fiasco last episode, where it shows Kei falling off the cliff, I was prepared to end his contract then and there, but many fans complained that they didn't want to see Kei leave. So after many talks, we were able to get Kei to give up his job as an intern and join the show as a competitor. And to be honest, I wanted to see more of the whole KeiZach thing, myself." *he chuckles and drinks from his drink with his bendy straw* [4]

Kei: "Honestly, I wasn't planning on leaving even if the producers made me. I still have something here I need to take care of."

Evelien: "That Kei guy seems nice and friendly, but something about him, doesn't sit right with me. Meh, it must be me."

***end confessional***

Kei happily walked over to his teammates, greeting them along the way. Some of the boys liked him automatically and welcomed him, while others didn't really pay much attention to him. Not minding, Kei walked over and stood next to Zachariah, smiling.

"So, how've you been?" he whispered to Zach, where only the two of them could hear them.

"What are you up too?" Zach asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean." Kei answered innocently, still smiling at Zach.

"Listen Kei, I'm warning you, if you…" Zach threatened, but stopped as Kei put up a finger.

"The time for threats and warnings has passed, my friend." Kei said. "Let's not let our personal endeavors ruin the challenge for the rest of the team, shall we?" he said. Zach growled, but realized he was right. They would settle this another time. …If there was another time…

"Well, let's get started." Steve said. "As stated before, the theme of this game has to do with the Hunger Games. In this challenge, you will all face one person from the opposite team. The object of this game is to make your opponent quit or give up. You can use anything you can to make your opponent give up."

"_Anything?_" Amy asked again, to just make sure.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't kill them, maim them, or critically injure them, as to where they can't compete anymore, then yes you can do whatever you want." Steve answered.

"Nice!" Amy shouted.

"Anyway," Steve said, getting back on topic. "As stated, your goal is to make your opponent quit or submit. If you are able to do that, then your team gets a point. The team with the most points at the end of the game, wins the challenge."

"Alright, so who's facing who?" Brooke asked. Steve looked a bit surprised and then looked at Matylda, who looked back at him. She shrugged and Steve sighed, hitting his forehead.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do." He said, talking to himself.

"You forgot to assign who was facing who?" Amy asked. "Not very smart." Steve scowled.

"Would you like a day at being an intern for the world's most egotistical and self-centered human being alive?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm happy being a delinquent." Amy answered, smartly. Steve rolled his eyes and then closed them, trying to think. He soon felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, opened it up, and swiftly started reading the message that Chris sent. He sighed, handing the phone to Matylda, and then walked out of the mess hall, rubbing his forehead. Matylda blinked and looked at the message that Chris had just sent.

"Well, looks Chris just gave you all your opponents." Matylda announced.

***confessional***

Matylda: "I'll say this for Chris: he may be the boss from hell, but he sure does know how to think on his feet."

***end confessional***

Matylda cleared her throat as she began to speak. "Damion," she said, getting the boy's attention.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"Your opponent is… Rachel." Matylda announced. Damion blinked and looked over at Rachel, who was staring back at him.

***confessional***

Damion: "I don't really know much about Rachel. From the times I've talked to her, she seems like a nice, cool girl… who's really athletic."

Rachel: "Damion seems a like nice guy. A little quiet and shy, but other than that, he seems okay. It'll suck having to fight him."

***end confessional***

"Next," Matylda announced. "Brooke."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Your opponent… Javius." Matylda announced. Brooke, like Damion, blinked and looked over at Javius, who looked at her once, before looking away again. Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat.

***confessional***

Brooke: "No offense, but Javius scares me. The dude never talks or says anything. And when he does, it's usually something pessimistic. Don't get me wrong! I'm not terrified of him, but he just… intimidates me, is all."

Javius: *he stares at the screen for a while, and then gets up and walks out, not sharing his opinions*

***end confessional***

"Lyon." Matylda said, continuing to call out people's names. "Your opponent… Lila." Lyon and Lila looked at each other, blinking and then looked away, a small blush on both of their cheeks.

***confessional***

Lyon: "Lila's… an attractive girl. She looks fit too. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in her, but…" *he blushes, rubbing the back of his head.

Lila: "Lyon's a nice, sweet guy, but he does have a tendency to be a drama queen. I still like him, though. Not as much as Kreena, but it's getting there."

***end confessional***

"Rylan." Matylda called out. "Your opponent… Leilani." Rylan gasped and looked at Leilani, who had the same shocked look on her face. He looked away, both scared and worried.

***confessional***

Rylan: "I can't fight against Leilani! It's not because I like her or anything… well, okay, I actually do like her, but that's not the point!"

Leilani: "Oh my. I like all of the boys here, as friends, I mean. Rylan is different, however, and I don't want to have to face him. But if I have to, then… I'll try to beat him as quickly as possible." *she realizes what she said and facepalms* "That's not making me feel any better, surprisingly."

***end confessional***

"Sammy." Matylda again, called out. "Your opponent… Frankie."

"What?" Frankie yelled out. "No, we can't face each other!"

"Hey, if you have any complaints, take them to Chris." Matylda said. Frankie growled and then looked at Sammy, who was looking back at her, frowning.

***confessional***

Sammy: *sits, looking upset* "…I hate this show."

Frankie: "You're dead, Maclean! You hear me? For your sake, you'd better not come back to this island! If you do, I swear on your forefathers, I'll kill you!"

***end confessional***

"Charlotte, you're facing James." Matylda announced, making James gasp. Charlotte looked back at him, trying to look unfazed, though deep inside, she was shocked as well.

***confessional***

James: "Oh dude, I never thought I'd have to go up against the girls. Especially Charlotte. I like her man. I don't want to hurt her or anything. But… if I don't fight her, then I won't get the million dollars…" *he sighs*

Charlotte: "Like I said earlier, I have no problem going up against the boys." *she then puts her hand on her chest* "So… why is my heart crying then?"

***end confessional***

"Teddy." Matylda continued calling out, getting the boy's attention. "Your opponent is Kat." Teddy blinked and looked at Kat, who looked back at him, with a shocked expression on her face. He smiled sadly at her, before looking away.

***confessional***

Teddy: "Great. I've only been back on this island a good half hour and already I'm wishing I was still eliminated."

***end confessional***

"Amy, you're facing George." George looked up, shocked. He looked at Amy, who looked back at him, and then smirked. He looked at her, worriedly, before looking away.

***confessional***

George: "Why does Maclean get some sick pleasure out of trying to ruin people's relationships? Is he that hard bent on creating drama or making sure his precious ratings are good?"

Amy: "I'm actually glad I'm facing George again. He's beaten me twice already. I like the dude, but I can't let a boy beat me three times in a row! No sir!"

***end confessional***

"Next." Matylda continued onward. "Zach will be facing… Evelien." Evelien gasped silently, while Zach just sighed, as if expecting it. He didn't look at Evelien, for facing her would just make it all the more upsetting. He looked from the corners of his eyes at Kei, who had a small smile on his face.

***confessional***

Zach: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't suspect that Kei had something to do with this."

***end confessional***

"Terry, your opponent… Anna." Terry sighed as he rubbed the end of his eyes, while Anna looked at him, a bit worried. He looked up at her, and then looked away, a scowl on his face.

***confessional***

Terry: "I'd be lying if I said I didn't see _that_ one coming. Damn that host!"

***end confessional***

"Maddie, you will be facing Spencer today." Matylda said, looking at him. Spencer looked at Maddie, who looked back at her. He blinked before, smiling and giving her a thumbs-up. Spencer simply rolled her eyes, as she went back to listening to her music.

***confessional***

Maddie: "Spencer seems… tough. And not just regular tough. I mean, like _very _tough. She reminds me of those girls who are secretly lesbian, but dress very masculine." *he then gasps* "Could Spencer secretly be lesbian?"

Spencer: "I don't know what to think of Maddie. He seems a bit wimpish in my opinion. But then again, I think that of all the boys here. Except Terry and Zach; they're okay."

***end confessional***

"Finally, Kei, you will be facing Kreena." Matylda said, finishing up. Kei shrugged and looked over at Kreena, who looked back at him. He smiled at her, bowing slightly. Kreena, happily, returned it.

***confessional***

Kei: "So, I'm up against the lesbian then. Meh, should prove to be an easy win."

Kreena: "I don't know much about Kei, but he seems to be a friendly person. But judging by his shirt, he seems like he knows how to fight, so I'd better be careful." *she then stops and thinks* "Hmm, Zach knows Karate. Could he and Kei be related somehow?"

***end confessional***

As Matylda finished announcing who was facing who, Steve walked in pulling a cart of BB guns.

"You finished?" He asked Matylda, who nodded. He sighed and looked back at the campers.

"Well, by now, you must all know who your competitors are." Steve said. "These BB guns should help you succeed in your challenge. You don't have to use them, but if you want to, then they're here." He said. All of the contestants walked up, taking one gun off the cart. "Well, it's time for this challenge to get started, so you all have about an hour to hide yourselves or plan any traps before we start." Steve explained. "Oh yes, one other thing," Steve said, before the contestants all left the mess hall. "You aren't allowed to give or receive any help."

"What? Why not?" Charlotte yelled.

"Well, this challenge _is _based off of the Hunger Games, where it's every individual for themselves." Steve explained. "And besides that, Chris said if you did that, then it would be too much like the first challenge." The campers sighed, as if expecting it from Chris. "Well, since there's nothing else, good luck to all of you." Steve said, smiling. The campers all left the mess hall and began running around in various places, getting themselves prepared.

"Well, guess that's that." Steve said, stretching.

"Chris didn't say anything about 'not' giving or receiving help, did he?" Matylda asked.

"No, he didn't." Steve answered, smirking. Matylda, who realized what he had done, smirked back.

"How very… Chris-like of you." Matylda complimented.

"Argh, don't remind me." Steve groaned, as he rolled his eyes. He then looked back at Matylda. "Well, wanna get some snacks while we watch the show?" he asked.

"Sure." Matylda answered. Steve smiled and walked out of the mess hall.

"Well, the contest will soon begin, just as soon as we hear a word from our sponsors." Matylda said, looking at the camera, before walking out of the mess hall.

***commercials shown***

The camera fades in from black, showing an entire overview of the island. It flashes after a few seconds, showing the security tent back on the island. Inside, Steve is shown sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the monitors.

"Any time now…" he said, talking to himself. He checks his watch and smiles. He notices the camera and smiles. "Welcome back to the show. We're but minutes away from the challenge. As soon as Matylda comes back with the snacks, we'll get this show on the road." As if hearing him, Matylda walked in carrying several snacks and drinks for the both of them. "Bout time. You ready?" he asked, taking a bag of chips out of her hands.

"If you are." she answered, as she open a can of soda.

**Camp Wawanakwa**

"Attention campers," Steve's voice came on the loudspeaker, throughout the camp. "Your one hour is now up and the challenge is now under way. Good luck, and may the best 'species' win." he said, as his voice turned off, ending his message.

**Damion vs. Rachel**

Damion walked through the forest, searching for any sign of the Shy Surfer. He looked around, pointing his BB gun at the slightest sound. He sighed to himself.

"_I gotta relax."_ He thought to himself. _"This competition is making me paranoid."_ He continued walking, until he reached the end of the forest. He looked out at the lake, and saw nothing but water everywhere. He started walking towards the edge, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He then stopped as he reached the end of the lake.

"Well, she's not here." He said, out loud. "For now, at least." With that, Damion prepared to walk away, but stopped as he felt something grab his leg. He looked and saw it was a human hand.

"What the…?" Damion yelled. But before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled down under the water, bumping his head on the ground in the progress. Damion looked as the person was none other than Rachel, who held a tight grip on his arms to keep him from escaping. He tried to escape, but could not. Sensing he needed air, Rachel quickly swam to the surface with him.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Damion yelled, coughing up water.

"I'm drowning you." Rachel said, smiling. "Want me to stop, give up."

"What? No way!" Damion yelled.

"Your funeral." Rachel said, shrugging, as she pulled the gay boy back under the water, with her. Damion continued trying to get out of the girl's grip, but to no avail. He felt his vision start to get blurry, as he tried to reach for the surface, but still couldn't. Finding himself low on oxygen, he screamed and pointed to the surface. Rachel quickly obliged as they swam back.

"_Now_, do you give up?" She asked again.

"Yes, yes, I give up!" Damion answered, tired.

"Good." Rachel said, satisfied with his answer, as she let him go. Damion continued coughing up water, as he climbed back on the land, trying to get his breathe back. He looked as Rachel climbed up with him, rinsing the water out of her hair. "I'm glad you gave up," Rachel told him. "Because I was seriously starting to run low on air." Damion didn't answer, as he was still trying to get his breathe back.

"And also, try not to talk yourself so much." Rachel advised. "People will start to think there's something wrong with you." With that, Rachel walked back to the hotel, prepared to get out of her wet clothes. Damion looked at her for a second or two, before collapsing on the ground, still exhausted.

**Brooke vs. Javius**

Brooke, like Damion, started her search in the forest, figuring it was probably the best place to start searching for a person like Javius, who tried to be away from everyone whenever he could. She looked around, searching for him, figuring that he could be probably anywhere. As she searched, she started to think about how little she knew about Javius? He was so mysterious, so creepy, so weird, so… dark. It's like he blended in with the darkness.

As she thought that, she noticed that it was getting darker and looked up at the sky as dark clouds were appearing.

"What the…?" she said to herself. "I didn't hear anything about rain…" She continued staring up at the sky, as if waiting for the rain to come. However, she was soon snapped out of her thoughts, as she felt something hit her shoulder.

"Ow!" she cried out, and looked up as Javius was standing in a tree, aiming his BB gun at her. She did the same, pointing her gun at him. But before she could shoot, she looked as Javius jumped off the tree, and ran off deeper into the forest. "Hey!" she yelled, as she ran after him.

Javius quickly ducked behind a tree, clutching his gun to his chest. Sensing Brooke getting closer, he climbed up the tree he was hiding behind and waited patiently for her to arrive. When she was in his sights, he quickly aimed and fired at her, but miss, alerting her to his presence. Again, he jumped out of the tree and fled.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled after him, trying to shoot him, but missed completely. _"Man, I'm a lousy shot."_ She thought, as she ran after him. She looked around as he was gone, once more. Or so she thought…

Javius, once more, aimed his gun from atop the tree he was on, preparing to shoot her. But suddenly, he looked as she shot back at him, surprising him. Losing his footing, the Silent Bookworm fell down hard on the ground, injuring himself. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but looked up as Brooke had her gun pointed at him.

"Give up?" she asked. Javius said nothing, instead reaching into his pocket for something. Pulling it out, he opened his hand and showed what he was holding, much to Brooke's horror.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, backing away from Javius. Javius said nothing as he stood up, walking over to Brooke, with a medium-sized spider in his hand. "Get that thing away from me!" she yelled.

"…Surrender." Javius simply said, as he continued walking towards her with the spider.

"Okay, fine I give up!" she yelled, scared out of her mind. "Just don't come near me with that thing!" Javius obeyed and let the spider go, as it scurried off somewhere. Javius looked at Brooke, as she was still sitting next to the tree, scared out of her mind. Shrugging, he groaned, as he leaned down to pick up his gun before walking off back to camp.

**Amy vs. George**

George walked around in the woods, with his BB gun clutched close to him. He knew that he had to be careful. His opponent was Amy, who was, and still is, a delinquent, meaning she knew all kinds of tricks. But he wasn't going to let that get to him. He was smart and he knew plenty of tricks too. He knew how to outsmart others and he was a good lock-picker, so that had to mean something.

While he was absorbed in his thoughts, George felt something hit him in his right shoulder.

"Ow!" George yelled out, and looked as Amy was aiming at him. "What are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"I'm shooting at you!" Amy yelled back. "This is a challenge, idiot!" she explained, shooting another BB at him, which again hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled as he quickly hid behind a tree. Pulling out his BB gun, he quickly moved from the tree and was ready to shoot Amy, but looked as she was nowhere to be found. "What the…?" he said, talking to himself. He ran to where Amy was previously and looked around, wondering she had gone. As he looked around, he felt another pain hit him, again in his right shoulder.

"Ow!" he again yelled, at looked at Amy, who was on top of a tree this time. "Get down here and fight like a man!" George yelled at her. Unfortunately, she responded by shooting him again, this time in his left shoulder.

"I'm not a man, stupid!" Amy yelled, as she jumped off the tree, running away.

"You coward!" George yelled, running after her, shooting at her. It took all of Amy's patience to keep from retorting. She was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. Unfortunately, she had to remain calm if she wanted her plan to work. However, she would make him regret that statement very much.

George looked around, trying to find Amy after she had ditched him again.

"_Damn, she's fast."_ He thought. He walked around, absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to where he was going. This proved to be fatal, as he suddenly felt himself being sprung into the air, and hung upside down. "Damn it, why me?" he yelled. He looked as Amy suddenly appeared, smirking. Or so he thought, as it was hard to tell when he was upside down.

"Good, you're here." He said, relieved to see her. "Can you help me down, please?" he asked.

"Sure, just give up." She ordered.

"What? No way." He said, refusing. Amy's smirk grew bigger.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." she said, as she stretched her arms out wide. She then grabbed her BB gun and holding it like a stick, began to hit him like a piñata.

"Ow, hey!" he yelled.

"This is for calling me a coward earlier, you jerk!" she yelled, as she proceeded to hit him.

"Ow, stop!" he yelled. "My shoulder hurts! You're gonna dislocate it!"

"Then hurry up and give up!" she yelled, not stopping.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I give, I give!"

"Good." Amy said, sighing, a bit exhausted. She then began walking off, with her gun on his shoulder..

"Hey wait!" George yelled. "Aren't you going to get me down?"

"Hmm…" Amy said, pretending to consider his request. "Let me think… no." she answered, laughing as she walked back to camp.

"Hey, come back! You can't just leave me here! Hey!" George yelled after her, until it was clear she was not coming back. "I hate this show." He said, pouting.

***confessional***

Amy: "Okay, I know you all think it was cruel of me to leave him hanging there, but he deserved it. No one, and I mean, no one calls me a coward and gets away with it. And besides that, do you have any idea how long I was hanging on those stupid poles yesterday? 45 minutes! More than half an hour passed for him to 'rescue' me and get me down from there. Even Prince Charming rescues the girl faster than that!"

***end confessional***

**Lila vs. Lyon**

Lyon walked around, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He ventured around the island, trying to find a good place to ambush Lila. Of course, being out in the open wasn't exactly helping him any, but it was better than sitting patiently waiting for something to happen. He walked around, not really paying attention to where he was going, instead just looking around for any sign of Lila or someone else. But it didn't really matter since he was forbidden to talk to anyone or receive any help.

He continued walking until he looked as he was on the cliff. He looked around, but then mentally hit himself.

"_What am I doing?"_ he thought. _"My brain must be broken or something. Why the hell would Lila be up here? Better yet, how could she even get up here?"_ he thought. Sighing, he prepared to turn around, but stopped. _"Wait," _he said, turning back around. _"Lila's an athletic person, so climbing up here should be nothing for her." _He thought as he continued staring at the water below. Unknown to him though, he didn't notice or hear someone quietly creeping up on him.

"Boo." Someone said in Lyon's ear.

"Ahh!" Lyon yelled, as he jumped and started to fall off the cliff, but felt someone catch him. He looked up and saw Lila smiling at him. "Lila?"

"The one and only." She said, smiling.

"Quick, pull me up!" he said, as he looked down at the water.

"Sure. But first, I'll need you to give up, please." She said.

"No way!" he yelled. Lila frowned and nearly let his hand go, but caught him before she did. Lyon looked in fear as he had dropped his BB gun and looked as sharks began to crowd where he was.

"Don't do that! I'm gonna fall!" he said, scared out of his wits.

"Then give up and I'll pull you up." She ordered.

"I-I can't!" Lyon said, mentally arguing between eaten by sharks or risking a chance to win one million dollars. Again, Lila nearly let him go, but tightened her grip on him.

"I can't hold you forever, Lyon." Lila warned. "And what's more, that was strike two. Strike three, and I really will drop you." Lyon looked down below at the sharks, who were still gathered around the spot, waiting for Lila to drop him. "So, what's it going to be? I won't wait forever. You have five seconds." She said, as she started counting. "5…4…3…2…1…"

"Wait!" Lyon yelled. "I give up! Just pull me up, please!" he begged. Lila smiled.

"Smart choice." She said, as she easily pulled back up on the cliff.

***confessional***

Lila: "Of course, I wasn't going to drop him. But you have to admit, it did work as a good bluff."

***end confessional***

Lyon sat there, panting as he could literally feel his heart beating out of his chest, because of how scared he was. Lila kneeled down, looking at him.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling. Lyon looked at her, and simply nodded, as he was too tired to answer. Lila giggled and then walked off, with a smile on her face. Lyon sighed, as he slowly stood up. Exhausted, he sluggishly made his way down the cliff, trying to keep himself from collapsing right then and there.

**Rylan vs. Leilani**

Rylan walked around the woods with his gun strapped closely to his chest. He looked around closely for any sign of his friend, knowing that she could attack him at any given moment.

"_Leilani's a way better athlete than me."_ Rylan thought. _"So if I want to have a shot of beating her, I've got to be vigilant."_ He walked throughout the forest, occasionally humming to himself, but stopped as he remembered Leilani could be anywhere, listening to him. He sighed, as he stopped for a break. He stood by a tree, silently trying to get his second wind back. He continued standing there, just taking in the sights and sounds, until all of a sudden, he felt something crawling on his shoulder. He looked and felt his entire face turn white. He then screamed out loud, as he tried to brush away whatever was on his him.

"Get off, get off, get off!" he yelled, still trying to brush off what was ever on him. Suddenly, he felt something swiftly hit him in his arms and neck. He fell flat on his stomach, panting. He tried to move, but could not. "What the…?" he said, shocked, as he tried to get up. "Help! I can't move!"

"I know." Someone said, appearing before him. Rylan, despite already knowing it was by their voice, strained his head to look up at the person.

"Leilani? What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I hit the pressure points on your neck." Leilani explained. "You'll be unable to move for up to an hour."

"What?" Rylan exclaimed.

"However, I could carry you to camp, but I'll have to have your unconditional surrender first."

Rylan thought about this. If he surrendered, there's a chance he could be voted off. Not to mention that the fact that all of the other guys in camp would make fun of him if they found out that he had to be carried by the opposite sex into camp. He'd be a laughingstock! But then again, it was a chance to be carried by the one girl in camp he really liked. Who'd know when a chance like that would ever arrive again?

"Fine," Rylan sighed. "I give up." Leilani smiled and easily picked him up, carrying him back into camp.

**Security Tent**

"Well, looks like that's another win for my team, Steve." Matylda said, as she took another sip of her soda. Both she and Steve were currently watching the action unfold on the camera displayed throughout camp. "So far, the guys have only managed to get one win for their team."

"It's not over yet." Steve said, as he leaned back in his seat. "There are still six more battles to go through. I'm sure the guys will catch up before long."

"We'll see about that." Matylda smirked. Steve looked over to her.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but that sounded like a challenge." He said, with a playful tone.

"And if it is?" Matylda asked, still smirking.

"Alright then." Steve said, as he leaned back up in his chair. "Whichever team wins, the loser has to give the winner their paycheck next week."

"Fine with me." Matylda said. "It's going to be a shame to lose all that hard-earned money, though."

Steve shrugged. "One can't gain something without taking some risks." The two of them then shook each other's hands, agreeing on the bet and went back to watching the action unfold on the screens."

**Terry vs. Anna**

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, as she wondered around part of the island, with her toy gun strapped to her chest. She was a bit worried. She didn't really do well in any war games with her friends, unlike Terry, who excelled in them. It sucked that they were no longer on the same team, and it also sucked that they were going up against each other in this challenge. She shook her head. She had to concentrate! Like she said, Terry was a master at games like this, so he said. But if he was telling the truth, then he could easily get the jump on him; but not if she got the jump on him first.

She walked through the forest, making sure to keep a close eye on everything that was around her. Her ears perked up, as she thought she heard something come from above, pointing her gun at a random tree, she looked as a bird flew away, cawing all the while. She sighed and continued walking. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, despite being alone…

"Yo." Someone called out to her. Anna looked up and soon felt herself on the receiving end of several BB's.

"Ow!" she yelled, and looked up as she Terry smiling at her, with his pet fox around her shoulder. "Terry!"

"The one and only." He said, still smiling. He then pointed his gun at her. "Sorry to do this you, love. Nothing personal, just business." He then shot at her again, making her shout in pain again.

"Ow!" Anna again, yelled in pain. She yelled again, as Terry continued shooting at her. "Ow! Terry, stop! Those things hurt!" she yelled.

"Then surrender, love." He said, as he continued shooting at her, still not stopping.

"Ow! No way!" she managed to get out, as she tried dodging the bullets. Terry shrugged and continued shooting at her with his gun. The Fun-Lover tried to dodge them, but couldn't as whenever she thought she was home-free, Terry just came back with more. She couldn't even shoot back at him, due to how fast he was shooting. Eventually, she had enough. "Okay, I give! Stop!" she shouted.

As if on command, Terry stopped and jumped out of the tree.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think." Anna answered as she felt her face, making sure she was bleeding.

"Sorry, if I went overboard." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Forget it, it's nothing." Anna said, smiling. Terry smiled back, but then yelled as he put his hands on his stomach, clutching it.

"That hurt!" Terry said, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Exactly." Anna said, with a smirk. "Now we're even." She said, as she walked off, like she had won. Terry groaned as he looked at his stomach, which had a hand print on it from where he was punched. Kira whimpered as her master lied out on the ground. "Relax, I'm fine." Terry said, as he struggled to get up. "But damn, that girl can punch!" he said, complimenting her as he walked back to camp, with one hand holding onto his stomach.

**Kei vs. Kreena**

Kreena was currently running throughout the woods, as her body was aching from the numerous bullets that had previously hit her body. The strangest thing is that they were coming from different directions. One second, they were coming from the left, and then the next, they were coming from the right. One second, they were coming from the trees, the next second, they were coming from the ground. She couldn't keep up with them and was now currently running, trying to escape the onslaught of bullets. She quickly hid behind a tree, and put her hand on her chest, as she was breathing heavily, trying to get her breathe back.

"This Kei guy…" she thought. "He's good. Almost like Zachariah." She continued panting, as her heart beat started to decrease. She slowly and carefully looked out from behind the tree, and when she saw it was safe, decided to venture out. She timed her steps carefully, so as not to make any noise. She looked around in every direction to make sure she wouldn't be ambushed. She sighed as she thought she was safe.

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned around, but too late as she saw Kei running towards her He swiftly grabbed both sides of her head and forced her to stare into his eyes, as his gaze was locked onto her. Within seconds, Kreena's eyes grew dull and emotionless. Kei looked at her, and smirked.

"That was easier than I thought." He said, out loud to himself. He then looked back at Kreena. "You are now under my control, and you will do exactly as I say. Understood?"

"…Yes." Kreena said, her voice emotionless.

"Good." Kei said, still smirking. "Then surrender the match to me." He ordered.

"…Yes." Kreena said, speaking in her same tone. "…I surrender."

"Excellent." He said. "Now then, on the count of three, I'm going to snap my fingers. After I do, you're going to have no memory of what just happened here. You will not remember what happened, nor why you surrendered. Understood?" [5]

"…Yes." Kreena said, again.

"Good. Then on the count of three. 3…2…1…"

And with that, Kei snapped his fingers and disappeared before Kreena awoke from her daze.

"Uhhh…" Kreena said, feeling her head. "What happened?" she asked, speaking to no one in particular. She tried to remember, but everything was just a blank. Kei smirked from his location, as he decided to head back to camp, leaving Kreena in the woods, dazed and confused.

**Sammy vs. Frankie**

"Ahh!" Sammy shouted out, as he was letting out some sort of war cry. He and Frankie, who had conveniently found him first, were huddled behind some trees, shooting at each other with their toy guns. Well to be more specific, Sammy was the one doing the most firing. Frankie was simply hiding and trying to avoid being hit. This went on for about five minutes straight, until Sammy stopped and slid down the tree he was hiding to catch his breathe. As he did, he stopped and realized something.

"_Weird…"_ he said to himself. _"I'm doing all the shooting, but I haven't seen Frankie doing anything." _Getting up, Sammy cautiously walked towards the tree Frankie was behind and then jumped out his gun ready. He looked as she was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh…" he said, as he looked around the tree, but still saw no sign of her. "Frankie?" he called out to her.

"Up here!" someone called. Sammy looked up, and his eyes fell, as he saw his _girlfriend_ dropping down on him from atop the tree. She landed on him with a hard thud.

"Owww…" Sammy groaned out, as he looked at his girlfriend. "Could you please get off?" he said, whining.

"Of course, I will love." She said, smirking. "But first, I'll need you to give up."

"What?" Sammy yelled.

"It's your choice: either you can surrender or you can stay like that and hope that no one walks by." Frankie said, still smirking.

"Wait!" Sammy yelled out. "Can't we work something out? I really need this win!" he said, trying to negotiate.

"Like what, exactly?" Frankie asked, intrigued. Sammy racked his head, trying to figure something out, but soon realized there was only one thing that he could think of.

"Fine, if you surrender the match to me…" Sammy said, but stopped as a blush was growing on his cheeks. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He then leaned up and whispered something in her ears. Frankie looked at Sammy, shocked.

"Really?" she asked, still surprised.

"Yes…" Sammy said, embarrassed.

"Okay!" Frankie agreed, excited. Sammy sighed and leaned up close to his girlfriend's face.

"And it'd better be passionate." Frankie warned. Sammy rolled his eyes, groaning. He leaned up and softly laid his lips on Frankie's, who kissed back with much passion. Sammy, who sensed this, tried to break away after a few seconds had passed, but Frankie wouldn't let him, as she put her hand on the back of his head. The two stayed in that position for a while, until they both broke away, panting. Their eyes met, and Sammy swiftly looked away, embarrassed.

"You're a good kisser, love." Frankie said, with a smirk. Sammy blushed, which only helped Frankie to tease him more. "Maybe, you're not as submissive as I thought." She said, smiling.

"C-Can I have m-my w-w-win now, please?" Sammy said, stuttering.

"You're no fun." Frankie said, whining. "But fine. I give up." She said, smiling as she stood up. She extended her hand to Sammy, who reluctantly took it. "Shall we?" Frankie said, pointing back to camp. Sammy nodded, still embarrassed. Frankie smiled, as she put her arm in his as they two walked back to camp, together.

**Teddy vs. Kat**

"So, how long have you been drawing?" Teddy asked.

"For a few years now." Kat answered, as she and Teddy sat beside each other by a tree on the beach, while flipping through Kat's art book. "When I was younger, I got teased a lot, so I started drawing."

"Sorry to hear that." Teddy said, sympathetically.

"It's fine." Kat said, blushing a bit. "I've gotten over it."

"Still, that doesn't make it right."

"Yeah…" Kat agreed. The conversation ended there, as the two sat there in an awkward silence. "So, umm… how long have you been into sports?" Kat asked, trying to end the silence.

"Since I was young." Teddy answered. "I started to get passionate when I got in middle school."

"Have you always been active?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm pretty much the active one out of my family. I've played or tried out for just about every popular sport out there. When I get older, I want to play professionally."

"What sport?"

"Not sure. Probably, football."

"Oh, that's cool."

The two continued conversing with each other, not really caring about the challenge. As such, it counted as a loss for both sides.

**James vs. Charlotte**

Charlotte walked with her gun locked and loaded to shoot as she hunted her prey, otherwise known as, James. She looked around, keeping a close watch out for anything suspicious, which was pretty much everything, in general. She was on an island that was basically a death trap, after all, so she kinda had a right to feel a bit paranoid and anxious.

She soon looked as something zoomed right past her, and she looked as it was a bullet. Turning around quickly, she looked as James was aiming at her, but was now quickly fleeing, after he had missed.

"Hey!" Charlotte yelled, racing after him. "Get back here!"

"As much as I'd like to Love, I'm afraid I must decline!" James yelled back, still running. He would occasionally stop running and turn back to fire at Charlotte, but this was only to distract her, as he missed every shot. Charlotte, on the other hand, fired at him every chance she could, but was also missing each time. This continued on for a while, until James reached the end of woods, running into a dead end. Charlotte soon arrived, panting.

"End of the line, James." She said, trying to get her breathe back.

"I guess so." James said, smiling at her. Charlotte was a bit unnerved by his smile, but quickly shook it off.

"Sorry to do this to you James, but I need that million dollars." Charlotte said, as she pointed her gun at him. "And you are in the way."

"That's unfortunate, love." James said, as he started to approach her.

"Stay back!" Charlotte yelled, as she held her gun a bit higher at him.

"But why?" James asked, still approaching her, refusing to back down. "You're going to shoot me, right?"

"O-Of course I am!" Charlotte yelled back, stuttering a bit.

"Well, you can't shoot me unless I get close." James said, as he finally reached her. Charlotte stepped back, until her back hit a tree. James smiled as he closed in her, smiling. "You don't really want to shoot me, right?" James asked, as he put his hand on her cheek. Charlotte didn't answer, but felt herself get weak, as the gun fell from her hand. "You really are charming, love."

"S-Stop it." Charlotte said, blushing.

"Why?" James asked.

"You're just trying to flirt with me."

"No, it's only flirting if it's a lie." James said, as his face got much closer to hers. Charlotte looked at him, and felt the same way she did earlier. She took notice of the boy's features and felt butterflies appear in her stomach.

"_Why is this happening?"_ she thought. _"How is he doing this?"_ Charlotte looked at James once more, as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Love, if it's not too much trouble, would you surrender the match to me?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Charlotte wanted to say refuse. How badly she wanted to! But each time, she looked in her boyfriend's face, her voice grew quiet.

"S-Sure." She said, blushing.

"Thanks love." James said smiling as he softly laid his lips on Charlotte's neck, making her moan a little. He then moved away from her, smiling at her, as he then left the way he came, heading back for camp. Charlotte put her hand on her heart, and slowly slid down the tree, panting.

"_What did I just do?"_ she thought.

**Maddie vs. Spencer**

"Yahh!" Maddie yelled out, as he chased Spencer across the forest with his gun, shooting at her, like crazy. Spencer was ducking behind a tree, trying to avoid the boy and his crazy gun fire. She wanted to shoot back, but couldn't because each time she tried too, the boy would just resume shooting.

"Damn, this guy's nuts!" Spencer said to herself. She quickly ran out into the open, fleeing in the opposite direction. Maddie, who saw this, ran after her.

"You won't get away, Spencer!" he yelled, still shooting at her. It was obvious that this competition was going to his head, as he was acting like a real soldier, chasing after a fleeing enemy troop. He continued running, until he reached an opening. He looked around carefully, trying to find out where she had run off too. His gun was clutched to his chest, as he walked around.

"I know you're here, Spencer!" Maddie yelled out. "You can run and hide all you like, but no matter where you go, I will find you! And I will make you surren- Ahhh!" Maddie's sentence was soon cut short, as he fell down into a hole in the ground. "Oww." He groaned out, as he rubbed his butt. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt, genius." Spencer said, as she appeared on the side of the hole, staring down at him.

"Did you build this hole?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe." Spencer shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Well, would you mind getting me out, please?" he asked.

"Sure, but the toll of getting this hole isn't cheap." Spencer said, smirking. "It'll cost you a surrender, please."

"What?" Maddie shouted. "No way! Real manly men don't surrender!" Spencer rolled her eyes at this.

"And I suppose real manly men aren't afraid of snakes?" she asked.

"Of course we're no…" Maddie began, but then stopped and looked at Spencer. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I advise you not to move around so much. Those snakes down there can be pretty mean and scary when they want to be." She said, smirking. And to add injury to insult, she showed him a pair of snake bites on both of her hands. "But then again, a real manly man fears nothing, so…"

"Ahhh!" Maddie yelled, as he tried to climb out of the cave, but failed. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Like I said, the toll for the way out will require one surrender." Spencer said, smirking.

"Fine, I surrender! Just get me out!" he yelled. Spencer smirked and walked off for a second, coming back with a rope.

"Grab on, you wuss." She ordered, as she threw down for Maddie to catch. Maddie caught it and swiftly climbed out of the pit. He then collapsed to the ground, panting.

"Well, thanks for the win, twerp." Spencer said, as she turned around to walk back to camp.

"Wait!" Maddie yelled out after her. "Tell me, one thing. Where the heck did you get poisonous snakes on this island?"

"I didn't." Spencer answered, smirking.

"Huh?"

"There were no snakes, dummy. That was just a trick to get you to give up."

"What?" Maddie yelled out. "But your hands…"

"These marks are fake. I got them while piercing my hands. Honestly, you're dumb for not noticing it sooner." Spencer said. She then laughed, as she headed back to camp, listening to music on her iPod. Maddie stood there, shocked. After a minute or two, he then sighed and walked back to camp, grumbling to himself.

**Security Tent**

"Well, looks the girls have scored one more win." Matylda said. "Both teams are tied up now."

"If that's the case, you might as admit defeat now." Steve said, smirking.

"And why is that?" Matylda asked.

"Simple." Steve answered. "Have you forgotten what the next match is?"

"Yes, Zach vs. Evelien." Matylda answered. "So?"

"So, it's obvious that Zach is going to turn out the winner." Steve said, still smirking.

"I wouldn't cut Evelien out just yet." Matylda said.

"Oh please." Steve said, rolling his eyes. "If she somehow does manage to beat Zach, it's either dumb luck or a miracle. Or that he secretly harbors feelings for her." he explained.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Matylda said, as she turned back towards the screen.

**Zach vs. Evelien**

Zach sat on a branch on top of a tree, silent meditating. He needed to keep a straight head in order to do what he was about to do. He didn't want to do, but now that Kei was here. He had little choice. Seeing Kei as a contestant was something he did not expect to see, but complaining about it would do him little good. He needed to come up with a plan to safely eliminate Kei and keep Evelien out of harm's way. So far, nothing was coming to mind, so he figured if he meditated, he'd have a better idea of what to do. As he was thinking these thoughts, he opened his eyes and looked down at Evelien, who was blindly searching for him. He sighed and stood up on the branch, trying to prepare himself, mentally and physically for what he was about to do.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Evelien was looking around, with her gun in her hands. She turned her gun to every sound that the woods made, as paranoia was getting to her, as well. She sat down for a second, trying to calm herself down. She breathed in and out, and put her headphones over her head and turned her iPod on, listening to some music. She sighed, as she felt her nerves getting better. After a five-minute break, she stood up again, feeling a bit better.

"_I needed that."_ She thought. _"And Heaven knows I'll need all the help I can get if I want to beat Zach."_ As she prepared to walk again, she stopped, as she heard from the treetops. Looking up, she saw Zach jumping from the trees, right in front of her.

"Zach!" she shouted, surprised. She then remembered the challenge, and hesitantly pointed her gun at him. "I don't want to do this, Zach, but I have to for the challenge." Zach looked at her, with an apologetic look on his face. He then sighed, and suddenly he turned very serious and swiftly ran at Evelien, who barely had time to block. He hit the gun out of her hands and spun it around, before sticking it the ground. "Hey, no fair!" Evelien complained. Zach again, looked at her apologetically, before again, turning serious.

He ran at Evelien, attacking her with his fast strikes. Evelien barely had time to dodge, but thanks to her dancing practice, she managed to dodge some of his hits. They continued exchanging blows, with Evelien getting the blunt of them, while Zach barely had a mark on him. This continued on for a while, until the two of them broke apart. Evelien was panting, while Zach looked like fine. To him, this was nothing more than a morning workout. Evelien eyed Zach and then her gun, which was still stuck in the ground.

"_If I can get that, I may have a chance."_ She thought. Zachariah ran at her again, and Evelien quickly rolled out of the way, and to her gun, which she successfully caught and pointed at Zach, while on the ground. Zach looked at her, a bit surprised. The two stood there for a while, until Zach grinned. He then smiled, as he stood up.

"You really are amazing." He said, complimenting her. Evelien looked at him, confused. Worried this may be a trick of his, she held her gun to him. His next words shocked her. "I surrender." He said, still smiling. She stared at him, shocked.

"But, why?" she asked. Zachariah didn't answer. Instead, he extended his hand for Evelien to take. Evelien hesitantly took it and Zach pulled her up. She then blushed heavily, as Zach picked her up and put her on his back for him to carry. "Z-Zach!" she stuttered out. "What are you doing?" Zach didn't answer. Instead, he laughed as he carried her back to camp.

"_I see now."_ Zach thought. "_This is what Kei fears. He fears Evelien and I getting close. He wants to break us apart."_ Zach then smiled, a determined look on his face. _"Well, I won't let him. If he thinks he can beat me that easily, he's got another thing coming. I'll defend Evelien from him, as long as I can. Which, I swear, is going to be a long, long time!"_

**Camp Wawanakwa**

All of the campers were now huddled together in the opening of the camp. They all looked as Steve and Matylda came out of the Security Tent, with Steve looking a bit peeved, while Matylda was smiling as if she had just won a bet.

"Today was a very good challenge." Matylda said, still smiling. "It was a _very_ close game." She said, putting emphasis on 'very' to agitate Steve, who scowled at her. "But in the end, it was the Girls' who won the challenge!" At this, the girls cheered, happy for their win, while the boys groaned. "Guys, Steve will see you at the Campfire Ceremony!" Matylda said, talking to the boys. "Girls, you all have the night off. Congratulations." Again, the girls cheered as they all walked to the hotel with their heads held high. Steve remained there with the guys, who all sighed at their defeat.

* * *

Hello, my loyal fans and readers! Yes, I am not dead! I am definitely still alive, as many of you can tell. First and foremost, I would like to apologize dearly for how long this chapter took to upload. I was planning on having this done back in September, but I hadn't finished it, so I figured I'll have it done before Halloween, but I failed there too. I was dealing with a lot of stuff. My computer crashed a number of times, and my mom had to take it in to get fixed, which took a while. I had college projects, I had to help my church with Halloween, I had to help my mom fix Thanksgiving, I was **forced** to spend family time, and I just got lazy around Christmas time. But after New Year's, I promised myself I would have this done before I had to go back to school and what do you know? I did! I feel very proud of myself right now! Again, I'm deeply sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I hope you all had wonderous holidays. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. You can all see how long it took to get this one up! I'll try to have it up in Feburary at best, but I make no promises! Again, I thank all those who were patient with me and are still reading this. You guys are the best! Until next time! ^_^

P.S. Reminder to all guys: I need you to vote for who you want eliminated. Reminder: I'm no longer doing polls, so if you want your vote to count, you'll have to PM me. I'm not accepting votes if they're in the reviews!

P.P.S. I hope all you feminists are satisified with this. The girls won, so you can be happy. No difference to me if you are or not.

[1]: Before I wrote this chapter, I was actually planning on giving the campers a free day, but I figured they'll get a free day when they get eliminated and we see the losers at Casa De Loser.

[2]: This is a very good book! I've heard my friends talk about it all the time, so I figured I'll give it a shot. Needless to say, I loved it! That's where I got the inspiration for this chapter from. Sorry if the challenge is not like the book's plot. It sorta fit, in my opinion.

[3]: I thank all those who voted on the poll for which boy you wanted back. As you can see, Teddy won and is back in the competition. Apologies to the boys who didn't win. We'll still you in the chapter where we interview the losers, so don't stop reading!

[4]: This is actually a true statement. I was planning on getting rid of Kei in the last chapter, but many readers didn't want him gone so soon, because they liked the whole KeiZach thing. Since he was so popular, I figured, 'Meh, why not? I'll bring him back.'

[5]: I read about something like this in a book once. I forget what it's called, but it involved a watch and hypnosis. Decided to use that for Kei, considering he's an antagonist and they'll do everything they can to win.


	30. Elimination 12

It was 9:00 P.M., which only meant one thing: it was time for the very well-known, but extremely despised Campfire Ceremony. Unlike yesterday, where it included only the girls, this time it only included the males, who had failed in today's challenge. Half of them feared for their chances at staying here, since most of them had lost their challenge today. They all sat in anticipation waiting for Steve or whoever to hurry and come deliver their marshmallows. Terry, in particular, sat annoyed for some reason, simply due to the fact that he couldn't believe that they had lost.

"I still can't believe it." Terry said, outloud. All of the guys looked at him.

"Can't believe what, dude?" James asked.

"I can't believe that we're the ones sitting waiting for one of us to get eliminated." Terry answered, frustrated. "We should have had this challenge in the bag."

"Ability beyond our control." Zach said, putting his two cents.

"What?" Terry asked, confused.

"He means there were unwanted factors that prohibited us from achieving victory." Teddy explained.

"Oh please. That's no excuse!" Terry complained. "Who were all the ones who lost today?" All of the guys who had lost looked at each other and sheepishly raised their hands. "What?" Terry yelled out, shocked. "Terry? Zach? You guys lost?" he asked. "Dudes, what the hell? I mean, I can understand these five," he said, pointing to Damion, Rylan, Maddie, George, and Lyon, all who had lost their challenges today. "But you two? How the hell did you guys lose? You're like the best competitors here! That should have been an automatic victory for us!"

"Well, I didn't feel like competing against Kat, so I gave up." Teddy explained.

"Argh, dude." Terry groaned, slapping his forehead. "Look man, I know she's cute and all, but you have to remember this is a competition, where only one rule remains: every camper for themselves." Terry explained. "It's alright to have fun and be with her, but you have to remember, there's a time and place for everything. Talking and being friends with her during a challenge is not that time. Understand?"

Teddy listened to him and nodded. Truthfully, since he had arrived on this island, all he could think about was seeing Kat again. But he had to remember, like Terry said, that the main purpose of this competition was to win a million dollars. He had a difficult decision to make…

"Back to the matter at hand," Terry said, turning back to Zach. "How did you lose dude?" he asked. Zach prepared to answer, but stopped as he noticed Steve approaching carrying a tray of marshmallows.

"Well," Steve began, with a frown. "I have to say I'm very disappointed in you all, today. I thought you guys would have come out ahead in this challenge. Whatever happened to proving that you were the dominate species or something?" he asked. "What's more, you guys cost me next week's paycheck. Now, I'm gonna to have work harder to buy that new iPod I wanted." He complained.

"Aww." Terry said, in mock sympathy. He then raised his right hand and twiddled his thumb and index finger together. "Look dude, I'm playing the World's Smallest Violin. And the song is called 'Cry Me a F*ckin River'." [1] He said, smirking. Steve frowned and gave him the 'bird'.

"Well, let's get this over with." Steve said. "You all know the drill. You get a marshmallow, you stay. You don't, you leave. So, let's get started." He said, as he picked up one marshmallow. "First off, we have… Javius." He said, throwing it to the silent kid. "Next, we have… Rylan, James, George, Lyon, Sammy, Zach, Damion, and Terry." He said, throwing the last one, poorly, on purpose. Most of the boys relaxed, except a few who had still not received a marshmallow.

"Only two marshmallows left." Steve said. Teddy started to sweat a bit, as he really did not want to leave this early. Maddie swallowed a lump in his throat, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. Kei said nothing, but had a scowl on his face. "Next up, is… Teddy." He said. Teddy sighed, thankfully. He had another day here. …For now.

"Well, there's only one marshmallow left." He said, speaking to the campers, but more so to the two remaining competitors. Kei, still had a scowl on his face, while Maddie was sweating more than before. "Maddie, you lost today's challenge, so I can understand you being voted off." He said, speaking to him. "Kei, I really don't know you well, but I can guess there's something about you that doesn't sit right with some of the campers." Steve said.

***confessional***

Terry: "I'm not going to lie. There is something about that Kei dude that freaks me out. I'm kinda curious as to how he won his challenge. I'm not complaining, but the dude's freaky. Not like Javius, though. That guy's main goal is obviously to scare people."

***end confessional***

"Maddie, Kei. One of you has spent your last night here on Wawanakwa Island." Steve said. The group sat in silent anticipation. "The final marshmallow for the night goes to…" Steve stopped, mid-sentence, drawing in anticipation. "…Kei." He said, throwing the marshmallow to him. Maddie sighed. "Maddie, the Dock of Shame awaits, dude." Lyon hugged his best friend, upset that he was leaving. Maddie hugged him back and then headed for the hotel to get his stuff.

The boys waited for him by the Dock of Shame, as he came back with his stuff. The guys wished him farewell and good luck as he prepared to board the boat. He stopped by Lyon, who was looking at him, sad. He hugged Maddie once more, with Maddie returning it. The two looked at each other, and then in front of the others, they kissed each other on the lips in pure passion. The guys looked on shocked and surprised. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds, before the two broke apart. Maddie smiled at Lyon, who smiled back, blushing.

"Well…" Steve began, clearing his throat. "That was kind of unexpected." He said. "But anyway, we were glad to have you here, dude." He said, patting Maddie on the shoulder.

"Thanks!" Maddie said, smiling as he boarded the boat. The boys waved goodbye as the boat began to sail out of the horizon. When it was completely gone, the boys headed back to the hotel for some rest. As they did, Damion stopped beside Lyon.

"So, how was it?" Damion asked. Lyon looked at Damion and smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"It was… interesting." Lyon said, blushing. Damion smiled back and the two walked back to the hotel together.

"Another good camper is forced to leave the competition." Steve's voice said coming on, doing the overview. "And like so many before him, he left with his head high and his face filled with smiles and his heart with joy. What will happen now as a result Maddie's elimination? Will the boys be able to come back from this humiliating defeat? And what of the mystery camper, Kei? What secrets does he have? Find out the answers to these and many more next time on Total… Drama… Island… Resort!"

* * *

Well, here's the elimination up and ready! I felt this was longer than my previous ones for some reason. Maybe cause I wanted to add some more drama beforehand. I kinda like how it turned out. I have to say though, I'm kinda upset. I expected more reviews than the ones I got. I have to thank XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX. One for that awesome review you posted and for being an awesome fan! You're a friend through and through! Look forward to when you update your story!

As stated before, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out for this story. If I'm lucky it'll be out mid-February or Early March. But I won't make promises I can't keep. I wanted to get this chapter up cause next Tuesday I start college once more and I'll probably have even less computer time then. But, you know the old saying, 'Whatever happens, happens.' So, if you don't hear from me in the next few months, you know why. I hope the next time I update more people will review. Don't get me wrong! I'm not writing this story simply just for kicks. But it would be nice to have some reviews telling me if they liked it or not. I'm going to try to be a writer and I need all the advice I can get! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this elimination. ^^ Until next time!

P.S. Sorry to Maddie's creator. I felt if he had to go out, he should at least get a prize for his efforts: a big kiss from Lyon, his crush! ^^

[1] This is something I due frequently to people. Whenever I hear whining, I bring out the World's Smallest Violin and start playing. The more they whine, they longer I play and the louder the song gets.


	31. Episode 16: Do You Know Me?

The camera fades in from black and an overview of Wawanakwa Island is shown. Steve's voice is soon heard.

"Last time on Total Drama Island Resort…" Steve says. The camera shows Teddy and Kei walking into the mess hall where all the campers are assembled. "After being physically hurt by the girls, Chris decided to punish them by bringing back two males giving the guys a better advantage against them." The camera then shows the campers being split into two based on their gender. "The teams were then broken down and split between 'Males vs. Females'. They then faced each other off in a daring competition called, The Wawanakwa Hunger Games.

The camera changes showing some of the girls: Rachel, Lila, Amy, Spencer and Leilani winning their matches. "The challenge was hard and grueling with each side giving their all against their opponents." The camera changes showing some of the guys: Javius, Terry and James. "Most of the guys succeeded at the challenges as well, tying the game, leaving it to Zachariah and Evelien. The match was a hard-fought one, but Evelien won in the end, securing victory for the girls." The camera flashes to the ceremony where Maddie is leaving. "The elimination was a sad one, as Maddie was the one who was forced to leave the island."

The camera flashes again, showing Steve on the island, scratching the back of his head, with a frown. "Yes, you still have me hosting the show and doing the recaps. I don't like it anymore than you, but Chris still isn't here. No one's seen hide nor hair of him for days now." Steve then shrugs, not really caring. "But anyway, back to more important things. Today, the campers shall be competing in another dramatic challenge, which isn't painful like the others, but could still possibly be a little bit more embarrassing. I can't say, since I'm not taking part it in." Steve shrugs again, not really caring. "Oh well. What fate awaits the campers today? Will the girls be able to one-up the boys once again?" The camera then flashes showing Kei, Zachariah, and Evelien. And what will transpire today between the love triangle between Zach, Kei & Evelien?"

The camera flashes back to Steve. "Find out today on another exciting episode of Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

*Theme song starts*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine (The camera zooms past and shows Chris sitting on a chair with a coffee. Zooms up to top of cliff where Rachel is. She waves to the camera and then jumps off of the cliff.)

You guys are on my mind (Rachel hits the water, splashing everything around her. She swims back up to the surface to see Kat, scowling at her, for messing up her drawing of Teddy (Theodore). Rachel looks at her confused, not knowing what she did.)

You asked me what I wanted to be (Teddy is seen sitting by a tree, as he tosses a football to himself. He looks at Kat and Rachel, but shakes his head and goes back to what he was doing. Soon, a hawk comes by and swipes Teddy's football, while it's in the air. He glares at the hawk, as it flies away.)

And I think the answer is plain to see (The hawk flies to another part of the island with the football, where Fern and Nate are seen. Nate is flirting with Fern, who looks annoyed.)

I wanna be famous! (Suddenly, the football, that the hawk was holding, falls and lands on Nate's head, which knocks him out. Fern looks at him, surprised and checks to see if he's okay. Terry is shown as he laughs at the scene, but stops because Skylar is shown, scowling at him. Terry is seen staring at her, strangely.)

I want to live close to the sun (Meredith is seen on a rowboat on the river with Annie, who is smiling. However, her smile fades as the boat is about to go over a waterfall. Meredith grabs Annie and jumps off the boat and down the waterfall. Annie holds onto her for dear life, while Meredith is enjoying the thrill of falling.)

Well pack your bags 'cuz I've already won! (Zachariah is shown on a log, practicing his Tai Chi. Meredith and Annie are shown still falling down the waterfall, but Zachariah doesn't notice and resumes his Tai Chi. However, Evelien accidentally bumps into him while electro dancing. The two are sent crashing into the outhouse, where Jasper is shown, falling out of with a sketchbook, as he was trying to sketch Spencer, who is seen singing to herself with her IPod in her ears.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Amy and Zane are seen outside the dining hall, arguing with each other, over who is worse. Brooke appears and tries to calm Amy and Zane down. Amy and Zane look at each other, and then suddenly, Amy jumps on Zane and they proceed to fight with Brooke looking at them, pitying them.)

I'll get there one day (Frankie is seen in the kitchen with Chef Hatchet, cooking a meal, while Chef slyly looks at Matylda and Coraline, who are sitting by the counter and aren't paying any attention, as they continue typing on their laptops.)

Because I wanna be famous! (Maddie is shown beside them, getting his hair done by Lyon, who smiles while doing it. He soon finishes, and shows Maddie a mirror. He looks at his hair, and smiles at Lyon, happily. The scene changes to the docks, where George is shown, sneaking from the kitchen with a pile of food in his pockets. Victoria is shown sitting with Frederick, Charlotte, and Sammy, as she is gossiping about the latest news. All three lean in to listen.)

Na na na na na na na na na na (Zion is seen on the docks with Javius and Steve. Zion is playing a black guitar, playing wildly and jumping about. Javius is seen next to him, playing a keyboard, calmly and silently, but still moving his head to the beat. Steve is playing a blue bass guitar. He is good, but isn't getting into it, like Zion & Javius. James and Damion are seen. James dancing to the beat, trying to break dance, while Damion is mouthing the words to the song.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Kreena and Lily are seen on another part of the docks, practicing their gymnastics together. They are shown doing flips and cartwheels, until finally Lily helps Kreena flip into the air, doing a 360 spin.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (The day changes to night and Rylan is seen with Leilani. They are smiling, lovingly at each other. They lean in to kiss, but are interrupted as Sam (Jeckel) appears and puts his arms around both of them, surprising them.)

*Whistling to the tune* (The camera zooms out a bit, and all the contestants are shown sitting around the campfire, as the title of the show is shown onscreen.)

*end theme song*

The camera comes on showing the camp in full swing as the sun is shining over the place, as the clock was slowly, but surely, approaching noon. The campers were alert and awake, doing whatever they wanted until it was time for their challenge. They didn't really know what it was, but that wasn't much of a surprise, as they rarely ever knew what they were doing for a challenge. So, rather then waste time worrying about it, they decided to just wait as always.

Javius, as always, sat by himself near the hotel, reading his books, not paying any attention to anyone. His dark eyes zoomed from line to line, quickly going from page to page in his book. As usual, no one bothered him, preferring to leave the solemn boy by himself. Unknown to him, Leilani was silently observing him as she passed him by.

***confessional***

Leilani: "Everyone here has grown used to being around each other in the few weeks we've been on this island. Everyone knows something about one another. Everyone, but Javius. He's so quiet. I wish he would open up more."

***end confessional***

Leilani continued to observe the silent bookworm, until before she noticed, walked over to him.

"Hey Javius." She said, smiling. Javius looked up at her once, out of the corner of his eye before returning to his book. Scratching her head awkwardly, she sat down beside himself. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"A book." Javius simply answered.

"Oh." Leilani said, scratching the side of her face, awkwardly. "Uhm, what kind of book?" she asked, in hopes of continuing the conversation.

"A book with words." Javius answered. Growing tired of the conversation, he then stood up and walked off somewhere, more quiet. Leilani looked at him go, a bit saddened.

"I could have told you how that would have turned out." Someone said. Leilani looked up to see Spencer, adding another piercing to her face. "You should know by now that that dude doesn't talk to anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Leilani said, still a bit upset. "I just wish he would open up. He seems like an interesting guy. And he'd probably have more friends if he spoke more."

"Well, from my point of view, the guy doesn't seem like he wants friends. And if he doesn't want any, then who are we to make him get some?" Spencer said. "And besides, I don't know why you're worrying about him anyway. As far as the last challenge goes, the guys are our enemies now."

"I think that's only during the challenges." Leilani said.

"Maybe, but you should be careful. You never know what those 'boys' are up too."

"You make it sound as if we're at war with them." Leilani said, looking confused and worried.

"As far as I'm and the last challenge is concerned, we are." Spencer said. She then got up and walked off somewhere else. Leilani looked at her go and then looked at the direction that Javius walked off too.

"At war with the boys…" she repeated to herself. She looked up at the sky, lost in thought.

**In the mess hall…**

"One nine." Damion said, putting down one card, face-down.

"Three tens." Sammy said, putting down three more cards, also face down.

"One Jack!" James said, as he also put down a card face down.

"Two Queens." George said, as he put two cards down.

"Uhh… three Kings?" Rylan said, as he prepared to put down three cards.

"BS, dude!" Terry yelled, before he could.

"Dangit!" Rylan shouted, as he picked up all of the cards, while most of the guys laughed at him.

"Dude, no offense, but you are so easy to read." Terry taunted. "If you're going to lie, at least try to be confident about it. No one's going to believe you if you keep go 'uhh' every time you make a move."

"Yeah yeah." Rylan said, as he picked up all the cards on the table. Most of the guys were all saddled around a table in the mess hall, playing a good game of BS. As the guys prepared for another round, Lyon looked around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Zach or that Kei guy around?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about Kei, but the last I saw Zach, he was walking along the beach with Evelien." James said. "The same with Teddy. Except, ya' know, he's with Kat."

"Is it smart for them to be hanging around with the girls?" George asked. "I mean, who knows what they can be telling about us."

"I wouldn't worry about it." James said. "They all obviously have the hots for each other. Why ruin their time together?"

"Yeah, James is right." Terry agreed. "Besides, what's either of them going to tell? Teddy just got back. And Zach… well he doesn't come across as the kind of the guy who would squeal any secrets," he explained as he put a card down. "And hey, they can spend all the time they want with each other now, but during the challenge, all bets are off, ya' know?" The boys nodded and resumed playing their game.

**On the beach…**

Teddy was down on the beach with Kat, as the two sat together silently, staring out at Lake Wawanakwa. They sat back-to-back with one another, simply enjoying the time the two of them had together. They had talked about everything they wanted to talk about and decided to just take in the sights and sounds of the island. They stayed that way for a while until Kat decided to break the silence.

"Hey Teddy," Kat said, calling his name.

"Yeah?" Teddy answered.

"Just wondering, if you do win this contest, what are you going to spend the money on?" Kat asked. Teddy blinked his eyes in surprise. He then crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thoughtfully.

"Hmm…" he said, thinking. "Well, that's kinda hard to say." He said, jokingly. "I mean, a million dollars is a lot of money." He closed his eyes again, trying to think. "But, I guess I would use some of it to help out my family, save some of it for college and spend the rest on material stuff." He answered. "How about you?"

"Me? Well, I'd like to use some of it for art college and the rest of it, I'd save it in case I needed it." She answered.

"Cool." Teddy complimented. "That sounds kinda like what I'd do."

"You want to go to art college?"

"No, just regular college." He answered.

"Oh." Kat said, a bit embarrassed. Teddy smiled as the two went back to enjoying each other's time in silence. Not far from where the two of them were sitting, Zach and Evelien were spending time together. Zach was silently meditating, while Evelien was listening to music on her MP3 Player. As she was changing to the next song, she took a good long look at Zach.

"He seems a lot more relaxed now." She thought. "I guess whatever was troubling him must have passed." The thought made her smile as she looked at him. Zach must have noticed, as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. Evelien made have noticed she was staring at him, and blushed.

"Oh, uhh… nothing." She said, looking away. Zach stared at her, strangely, before simply shrugging and going back to his meditation. For some reason though, a small smile crept on the face of Zach as he resumed meditating. Unknown to the two of them, Kei, who was sitting high above in a tree near the forest, had been observing the two of them since they were on the beach. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were aflame as he stared at the girl who was sitting beside Zach. His hand balled up in a fist, as he glared at her from afar.

As everybody in the camp was doing their own thing, their ears perked up as they heard the loud screech of the intercom turn on.

"Attention all campers," Steve's voice said on the other line. "The time for the next challenge has now begun. Please proceed to the Campfire Pit for further instructions." With that, the intercom turned off. Everyone in the camp did as they were told and proceeded to walk to the Campfire Pit.

**Campfire Pit…**

Like before, Steve and Matylda stood in the Campfire Pit, patiently waiting for the campers to arrive.

"Did Chris ever say when he was coming back?" Steve asked, as he had his arms folded.

"No." Matylda answered. "As far as I'm concerned, he's on vacation."

"Figures." Steve said, as he rolled his eyes. He sighed, wondering if he truly made the right choice to be Chris's intern. Since becoming one, all he and Matylda did was do the stuff the Chris was _supposed _to be doing. But ever since the whole fiasco with the girls, no one's seen hide nor hair of him since. He could have been back home by now finding ways to prank and fool those stupid jocks at his school. But no; instead, he was stuck here on this Godforsaken island working for the most egotistical man God ever saw fit to create. Thinking on these thoughts, Steve sighed once more, and tried to think of more positive things, if that were even still possible.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the campers approaching. He sighed once more, rubbed his forehead and got himself mentally prepared for what was to come. He waited until all of the campers arrived before he started explaining.

"Welcome campers," he stated with an obvious droll in his voice. "As you can probably guess, today's another challenge day for you all."

"No, really?" Amy stated, with a sarcastic tone. Steve ignored and continued.

"As you all already know, you've all been on this island for a long while with each other. And as you all can probably guess, some of you are good friends with each other and probably tell us a little something about each other."

"Uhh… yeah, I guess." Rylan stated, as his eyes wondered over to Leilani's discreetly.

"But now the question is, _how_ well do you all know each other?" Steve asked, making some of the contestants cock their eyebrows at him. Steve looked towards Matylda and nodded to our giving the cue to pick up where he had left off.

"All of you switched to new teams yesterday." Matylda explained. "So now, we'll be finding out how well you know them."

"And how are we going to do that?" Charlotte asked.

"Simple." Steve answered. "You all are going to be randomly paired up with members of your team. You will all have about 30 minutes to talk to your partner to get to know more about them. After that, the real challenge will start." He explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Spencer stated, shrugging your shoulders.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Steve asked. Spencer scowled at him, but he paid no attention, as he walked off, leaving Matylda with the campers.

"Well, while Steve goes to prepare for the challenges, I shall now be dividing you all up and choosing your partners for the challenge."

"Uhh, Matylda," Leilani called out, getting her attention. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we seem to have an odd number of campers." She stated.

"That's fine." Matylda said. "One group will just have two partners instead of one."

"Oh, okay then."

"Now, we shall divide who shall be with who." Matylda said, as she took out a box with a hole in the middle of it from behind her. Where she got it from is anyone's guess. "The first 'couple' for the challenge shall be…" Matylda said, as she took a piece of paper from the box and looked at the names on it.

"…Rachel and Charlotte!"

Rachel looked at Charlotte, who looked back at her. Rachel smiled at her, which made Charlotte smile back at her, though only she knew what the reason for it was.

***confessional***

Charlotte: "I've been on this island for several weeks now, and my alliance has been going nowhere! Ever since Victoria was eliminated, I've had to rely on my own strength and instincts to get by. It's been working so far, but I need more people to help me get by. And Rachel may just be my first _real_ friend."

***end confessional***

"The next team shall be…Amy and Spencer!" Amy looked at Spencer and both smirked as they gave each other a high-five.

***confessional***

Amy: "This challenge should be a piece of cake! Spencer's a cool chick and we both shared our hatred of Chris. Although, I'm pretty sure everyone hates him. Hmm. Oh well! She's still alright with me!"

Spencer: "Amy's alright. She fits the stereotypical delinquent. She's tough and I respect that. Especially in a girl."

***end confessional***

"Next we have…Evelien and Anna!" Evelien looked at Anna, who looked back at her.

"Nice to meet you," Evelien said, smiling. Anna raised both of her eyebrows.

"This isn't the first time we're meeting." She stated.

"Yes, but it's the first time we're actually getting to know each other." Evelien responded. Anna, not having a retort, simply shrugged.

"Our next team is…Kat and Frankie!" Kat looked over at Frankie, who looked back at her.

"What up?" she asks.

"Um, nothing much." Kat answered.

"I see." Frankie simply said. Kat, not having anything to say, kept quiet. Truthfully, Kat was never good at meeting new people or breaking the ice with them. The two stood in awkward silence until Matylda announced the next group.

"The next group," Matylda continued, "is Brooke and Lila!"

"Nice!" Brooke said, as she walked over to Lila. "I hope we can learn a lot about each other."

"Same here!" Lila said, smiling, happy with her partner.

"Which means the last group for the girls is Leilani and Kreena." Kreena looked over at Leilani and smiled at her, which Leilani happily returned.

***confessional***

Leilani: "I'm kind of excited for this challenge. It gives us chances to know more things about our friends that we didn't know before."

Kreena: "Ya' know, I never really noticed before since I've been spending so much time with Lila, but Leilani is kind of cute. It's a shame she's straight."

***end confessional***

Finished with the girls, Matylda then looked over at the guys who stood separately away from the girls.

"Now the first couple for the boys' team shall be… Teddy and George!" George looked over at Teddy, who looked back at him. The two said nothing, but George simply shrugged, as if he didn't really care. Teddy, not finding anything wrong with George, pretty much did the same and went back to listening to Matylda.

"The next group is…Rylan and James!"

"Awesome!" James shouted, as he put an arm over Rylan, who was taken by surprise. "We're partners, dude!"

"Uhh… yeah, that's good." Rylan said, a bit startled. "Can you get off me now, please?"

"Oh, sure dude!" James said, laughing. "Sorry about that!"

"No problem." Rylan said, as he sweated a bit.

"Next, we have…Lyon and Sammy!" Sammy sighed, a bit relieved by his choice of partner. Lyon also had no problem with Sammy, as the two of them walked up to each other and nodded at one another.

"The next group is… Javius and Terry!"

"Really?" Terry said, upset. "You're pairing me with the silent guy? Why not just pair him up with Zach? I'm pretty sure the two of them could know about one another without even saying anything." Zach scowled at Terry, a bit insulted by what he said, but just turned the other way. Javius, not really interested in Terry himself, turned his face the other way, as well.

"Rules are rules, Terry. If you don't like it, you can quit now and risk getting eliminated at the Campfire Ceremony if your team loses." Matylda explained, scowling at him. Terry huffed and crossed his arms, still not pleased with this.

"Now, continuing on, the last group shall consist of Zach, Damion, and Kei!" Matylda finished. Zach looked over at Kei, with a scowl on his face, which showed that he was not happy with this. Kei, on the other hand, was pleased with this and smirked at Zach. The two of them didn't realize Damion was staring at them until he said something.

"Uhh… guys?" Damion called out to them. The two of them snapped out of their trance and turned to Damion, who was looking at them strangely. "Is something up?" he asked. Zach looked over at Kei, still not pleased with this.

"No, everything's fine." Zach said, though it was pretty clear he wasn't telling the truth by his face. Kei just shrugged as he turned back to Matylda.

"These shall be the groups for the challenge." Matylda said, as she was finishing up. "As Steve said, you all have about 30 minutes to talk to your partners and get to know more about them. The challenge shall begin after that." She explained, finishing her explanation. She then walked off leaving the groups by themselves. Afterwards, the groups all went their separate ways to start talking to one another.

**By the Beach…**

**Leilani & Kreena**

"So, what are your hobbies?" Leilani asked.

"Gymnastics." Kreena asked. "I've been doing it since I was just a kid. It was my mom's idea." Kreena explained, as her face got a little upset as she spoke about her parents. "She and my dad felt it would _help _me get out of the house." Leilani noticed her friend's expression.

"We don't have to talk about them if you don't want." She said, concerned.

"No, it's fine." Kreena said, as she shook her head a bit. "It's just my parents have never really been fond of me ever since I told them I was a lesbian. They think it's _morally_ wrong." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't have anything against lesbians." Leilani assured her. Kreena smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot." She said, sincerely. Perking up a bit, Kreena continued the discussion.

"So, what things do you do in your spare time?" she asked.

"Well, I mainly just read or practice martial arts."

"You do martial arts?!" Kreena asked, a bit surprised.

"Yup! Been practicing since I was eight years old."

"That's cool!" Kreena complimented.

"Thanks!" Leilani said, smiling.

**Evelien & Anna**

"So, how long have you been dancing?" Anna asked.

"Well, I got into techno music when I was 12, so for four years now, I guess." Evelien answered. Like Kreena and Leilani, the two girls had been getting along swimmingly with each other. But as they conversed, Evelien noticed something: Anna had been asking most of the questions, while she had just been answering.

"Hey Anna," Evelien called, interrupting her as she was about to ask another question.

"Yeah?" Anna answered.

"Don't you want to speak about yourself?" Evelien asked. At first, Anna looked surprised, but then shook head 'no'.

"I'm not really all that interesting." Anna explained. "I'm just a girl who loves to have fun is all."

"Yeah, but we have to know facts about each other. It's no good if you're only learning about me and I know nothing about you." Anna thought about this, and realized Evelien was right.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Anna asked.

"Anything. Just tell me about you." Anna thought, but shrugged.

"I can't really say. My life has been pretty normal for the most part." Anna explained. "I have two loving parents, a twin brother who I love dearly, but also gets on my nerves sometimes. I have some really great friends, both here and back home."

"Okay, that's good." Evelien said, nodding. "What about your hobbies?"

"I like to read, write and sing." Anna answered, plainly. Evelien again nodded, and their conversation continued like that for the next half hour or so.

**By the Hotel…**

**Lyon & Sammy**

"So, how long have you been cutting hair?" Sammy asked, as he and Lyon sat beside each other on the outside of the hotel.

"For about six years now," Lyon answered. "After my mom divorced my dad, there was a vacancy in his salon. I had nothing else to do and I thought the money would be good, so I decided to work there for the time being."

"How was it?" Sammy asked.

"It was good. I liked it. It allowed me to meet a lot of interesting people." Lyon said, joking a bit. Both he and Sammy laughed. The two of them were getting along fine, since they related to each other a bit. "So, what about you? What's your life story?"

"Huh?!" Sammy asked, a bit startled. He didn't really like talking to himself, because he was always afraid of what people might think. "Uhm, what d-do you w-want to know?" he asked, stammering a bit.

"Anything, dude." Lyon answered. If he heard Sammy stammering, he didn't question it.

"Uhm, well…" Sammy said, as he thought of something to tell about himself. "My life is pretty normal… for the most part, I mean." He said, realizing that not everyone knew about his secret. "I never knew my real parents, since I was adopted when I was a kid."

"You were adopted?"

"Yeah, but I love my parents, regardless of whether or not they're my biological parents or not." Sammy said, smiling. "They're weird, but I love them regardless." Lyon smiled, as he and Sammy continued their conversation.

**Brooke & Lila**

"…And that's the story of how I beat all four of my brothers in a mountain climbing expedition to the top of Mount McKinley!" Lila said, as she had just finished telling Brooke about one of her many epic climbing experiences. Brooke clapped at the end of her friend's story.

"That's awesome!" Brooke said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm the only girl in my family, so I had to learn to be tough. More for their sake, than my own." Lila said, joked, as both she and Brooke shared a laugh together. "But enough of my stories. Let's hear some of yours!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, well..." Brooke started, as she tried to think of some stories to tell. "Actually, I don't think I have any interesting tales to tell. My life is pretty normal for the most part."

"Oh, come on! You must have one interesting story to tell."

"Well," Brooke started again. "There was the time my friends and I were playing soccer against a rival team." She said, reminiscing. "The game was evenly tied all the way through. The final seconds were on the clock and I was in control of the ball."

"What happened?!" Lila asked, hanging onto her every word. "Did you win?!"

"Well… not exactly." Brooke said. "I had managed to get to the other team's goal, but when I kicked the ball, it miscalculated the shot and it hit the goalie's 'tender spot'." Brooke finished, blushing. Lila looked at her a bit surprised, until she suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" she said, as tears poured from her eyes.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked, both confused and surprised.

"Yeah!" Lila confirmed. "What happened next?"

"Well, the clock went to zero and we had lost, since we were one point behind. The goalie had to be carried out a stretcher, since the kick was kind of hard." Brooke said, as she rubbed her head, embarrassed. Again, Lila laughed at the story, as Brooke blushed, though she had a smile on her face.

**Rylan & James**

"…And so I told the guy that if he wanted me to get him an invite to the party then he was going to have to apologize to all of my friends, ya' know, including all of the freshmen. Besides being a jock, the guy was also a bully and he picked on just about all of the underclassmen. He was a real jerk. So after that, I…"

"Uhh… James, dude," Rylan said, interrupting James as he was telling a story. "Not to interrupt your story or anything dude, but shouldn't we be learning about each other?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry, dude." James said, apologizing. "I go a little overboard whenever I start rambling." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "So, tell me something about yourself, dude! I'm interested to know more about you."

"Uhh… well," Rylan started. "I can't really say." James looked at him, a bit shocked.

"What do you mean, dude?! I know you're an interesting guy! Ever since you've been on this island, you've been cool. So, don't tell me you don't have anything interesting about yourself."

"Well," Rylan started again, before sighing. "Sorry man."

"No, it's cool." James said, smiling.

"No, it's not cool!" Rylan said, raising his voice a bit, startling James. "I should be over this by now!"

"Be over what, man?"

"My…ex." Rylan said, upset as he looked away.

"Ohhh." James said, as he understood. He then grew serious. "Let me guess, she cheated on you?"

"How'd you know?" Rylan asked, looking back at his friend.

"Happens to the best of us, dude." James said, as he had a sad smile on his face.

"YOU were cheated on?" Rylan asked, shocked.

"Why so shocked?" James asked, joking a bit.

"But dude, you're… awesome!" Rylan said, glad that he didn't say 'handsome', as it would have sounded a bit weird. "How could any girl cheat on you? You're nice, you're cool, you get along with just about everyone…" James shrugged, smiling.

"Don't know, dude. I think she was just using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend or something. I forgot." He then smiled back at his friend. "Thing is, I'm glad she's gone. I had my friends to cheer me up and they even threw a party for me, afterwards. Friends are good to have, ya' know? Point I'm trying to make is dude, is you can't let one bad girl keep you down, ya' know?"

"Yeah, I know." Rylan said, understanding. "Thanks dude."

"No prob, man." James said, sincerely. "Besides, I don't know why you're worried about your ex, anyway. You've got Leilani now, dude!"

"What?!" Rylan yelled, raising his voice. James laughed, as his friend looked away, blushing.

***confessional***

Rylan: "James is a nice and a cool guy. I'm glad to have him as my friend and partner, even if he is a little wild."

***end confessional***

**By the mess hall…**

**Amy & Spencer**

"You done yet?" Spencer asked, as she was standing guard at the entrance to Chef's kitchen.

"Hold on, almost there." Amy answered, as she was picking a lock to Chef's fridge with a hairpin. While conversing with each other, the both of them got hungry, and they both had the same idea: Chef's fridge. Seeing that Chef was out of the kitchen, the two of them got to work. Spencer was standing by the door, keeping an eye out for Chef, while Amy was busily trying to pick the lock.

"And…done!" Amy shouted, as she opened the door to the fridge, and hastily began taking stuff at random. "Got it! Come on, before the _Sergeant General_ gets back!" She said, as she and Spencer hurriedly sped from the kitchen to a close, but vacant spot in the forest. The two stood there panting for a while, before the both started laughing and fell to the ground, happy at their success.

"Nice work!" Spencer complimented, as she and Amy dapped each other off.

"Thanks." Amy replied, as she panted for a bit, still high off of the adrenaline. She took a bag of chips that were on the ground and passed one to her friend, before opening a bag, herself. "So, back to what we were discussing earlier," Amy said. "How old were you when you got your first piercing?"

"12 or 13." Spencer answered, before shrugging. "I forget. I know it's one of those ages, though."

"What got you into them?" Amy asked, as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"I saw one of my friends with a lip piercing and I thought it looked cool, so I decided to get a couple of my own."

"Cool."

"Thanks." Spencer said, as she started eating, as well. "So, what type of music are you into?"

"Hmm," Amy said, as she thought about it. "Anything really. As long as it has a good beat to it. Makes me get up and dance. What about you?"

"I mainly listen to hardcore bands. A Day to Remember, Bring Me the Horizon, Drop Dead, Gorgeous and Intohimo."

"I've never heard of any of those bands." Amy said, with a confused look on her face. Spencer took out her iPod and swiftly started scrolling through the playlist, until she found a song she liked. She took out one of her earphones and handed it to her friend.

"This is one of A Day to Remember's songs. It's called "The Downfall of Us All." Amy put the earphone in her ear, as Spencer pressed 'play' on her iPod.

"Not bad." Amy said, 30 seconds into the song. She continued listening to the song, occasionally nodding her head to the beat, while her friend mouthed the lyrics to the song.

**Teddy & George**

"I was born the oldest of my family." George said, as he started talking about his family. "My family life and my life in general, is pretty normal, I guess. I have a younger sister, whom I love and care for, dearly."

"I see." Teddy said, as George finished talking about his family. "My family consisted of 11 children, including myself."

"11 kids?!" George shouted, shocked. "Seesh dude, were you parents nymphomaniacs or something?" he asked, joking. Teddy chuckled at that.

"No, they just really like kids is all." Teddy answered. "I don't know how we make ends meet, but we somehow do."

"Must get annoying and loud, at times."

"Yeah, sometimes." Teddy said, as flashbacks came of his younger siblings running around the house, screaming or shouting. "I really didn't have a lot of space to myself, so I sometimes just stayed out of the house, most of the time."

"Huh, sounds we're like polar opposites." George said.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Well, from the way I talk about it, sounds like all I wanted was some excitement." George explained. "You, you sounded like all you wanted was some peace and quiet."

"No, it's not like that." Teddy explained. "If I wanted peace and quiet, I could always just tell my siblings to quiet down or something, not that it would have done much good, though. It's just I wanted a little time to myself. I was one of the oldest, so my younger siblings looked up to me and often had me help them out with something.

"Sounds like you were the ideal big brother." George said, smiling.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." George said, nodding.

"Thanks dude." Teddy said, smiling.

**Frankie & Kat**

"I got into cooking when I was young, cause I found it a stress reliever when dealing with my bitch of a sister." Frankie said, as she and Kat sat on one of the tables in the mess hall. "Pranking her was fun, but it gets boring after awhile, ya' know?"

"Ah, I see." Kat said, as she quietly listened. Throughout their entire conversation, Frankie had been talking, while Kat just listened and responded at times. She silently drew in the easel she brought with her. In it, she drew a familiar blond-haired boy's face. She smiled softly as she drew him, carefully trying to make sure his face was free of any imperfections or blemishes. Whenever she saw something that didn't fit him right, she would quickly erase it and start over.

"Who's that?" Frankie asked, as she now stood over the young artist's shoulder, watching her.

"Huh?!" Kat yelled, shocked. "N-No o-one!" she yelled, as she tried to hide her drawing. A blush steadily appeared on her face, getting redder each second.

"He looks familiar," Frankie said, as she tried to memorize the person's face in her mind. An image then came to her. "Oh yeah! That's what-his-name. Uhh…"

"Theodore. Or Teddy, as he likes to be called." Kat said, still blushing.

"Yeah! That's it." Frankie said, remembering. "So, why were you drawing him?"

"N-No reason!" Kat said, as her blush started to come back.

"What's wrong? Have you got a crush on him or something?"

"N-No!" She yelled, her voice getting louder.

"You do, do you?!" Frankie said, smiling.

"No, I don't!"

"It's fine if you do. I think it's kinda cute." Frankie said, still smiling.

"What's going on?" someone asked. Frankie and Kat turned towards the entrance of the mess hall to see Teddy and George staring at them, oddly.

"Nothing." Frankie said, smiling. "Just talking about Kat's…" Before she could finish what she wanted to say, Kat covered her mouth in the nick of time.

"Nothing! We were talking about nothing!" Kat yelled. She swiftly grabbed her easel and drawing utensils and swiftly walked out of the mess hall, blushing. Teddy, George and Frankie watched her go.

"What. Was. That." George asked.

"No clue." Frankie answered. "I'll go get her." She said, as she rushed out of the mess hall, after her partner. Teddy and George looked at each other, before shrugging and going back to what they were doing.

***confessional***

Frankie: "Just to clarify, I wasn't making fun of Kat. I honestly think her having a crush on Teddy is cute. She reminds me of Sammy when he and I are together." *she then laughs at the thought*

Kat: *Is still blushing, as she tries to calm herself down. She soon notices the camera, and her eyes grow big. She screams and races out of the confessional*

***end confessional***

**In the forest…**

**Rachel & Charlotte**

"The election was a fierce one. I almost didn't make it, but thanks to my intelligence and expertise, I was able to come out the winner and was elected President." Charlotte explained, as she was telling a story of her presidential election in her college last year. She then looked over at Rachel, who was desperately trying to copy all of what she had just said on a piece of notepad. "Did you get all that?"

"Uhm, I missed everything after you said that 'the election was a fierce one.'" Rachel admitted. Charlotte groaned.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you can't keep up with what I write." Charlotte, said a little peeved.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it would really help if you talked a little slower." Rachel apologized, also peeved. "And besides that, shouldn't we _both_ be talking about each other? So far, all I've been doing is listening to you talk, while I've been copying down everything you say."

"Fine, then tell me something about yourself." Charlotte said, as she crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Anything! It doesn't matter. Just hurry up." Charlotte ordered. Rachel scowled, but closed her eyes as she tried to think.

"Well, I was born in Boston, Massachusetts to my mom and dad. I'm an only child and…" Rachel stopped, as she tried to think of something else to say. "…I guess that's it."

"…That's it?" Charlotte asked, as she looked at Rachel in disbelief.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Oh, and I like surfing." Rachel finished, smiling. Charlotte slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"Okay, now that you're done wasting our time, can we get back to business here?" Charlotte asked, as she thrust her notepad back into Rachel's hands.

"Yeah, I guess." Rachel said, as she rolled her eyes and resumed copying Charlotte's notes.

***confessional***

Rachel: "I've never noticed before, because I've never talked to her one-on-one before, but Charlotte is surprisingly rude, mean and bossy."

Charlotte: "I would have thought Rachel would be a good member in my alliance, but she's far too slow for my tastes. Oh well."

***end confessional***

**Javius & Terry**

Unlike the other groups, which were getting some form of communication done, Javius and Terry were doing nothing of the sort. Javius sat by himself, with his back to a tree, reading one of his many books. Terry, was more or less doing the same thing, as he had Kira in his lap. Silence overtook the two for quite some time, with neither one saying a thing. Terry looked over at Javius, whose eyes was still deeply on his book. He thought back to the challenge and his mind soon flashed to the million dollars. He sighed and stood up walking over to Javius. The silent bookworm continued reading his book, but looked up in annoyance when Terry's shadow was blocking his light.

"Look dude," Terry began, as he sat down near Javius. "We may not like each other much, or even tolerate each other's presence," Terry said. "But we both admit, we want to win and we want to get that million dollars, right?" Javius made no attempt to agree or disagree with him, which was good enough for Terry, since he didn't wait for an answer. "But the only way we can do that is if we work together and do well on this challenge." He then held out his hand for Javius to shake.

"So, what do you say?" Terry asked. Javius looked at Terry for a moment, then at his hand. He then stood up and began walking off to a different location, leaving Terry by himself. "Hey!" he called out after Javius. He growled and balled his hand in a fist, as Javius continued walking on, ignoring him. Terry debated chasing after him, but figured it would have been a waste of time to do so. He growled again, and sat down by a tree.

"I just had to be paired with the anti-social freak." He said, talking to himself.

Elsewhere, Javius sat down by another tree and resumed reading his book. He knew that he had to get to know his partner for the challenge, but talking and conversing with people was not one of his strong points, especially if the conversation was about himself. He knew this may result in him losing, but at this point, he didn't really mind or care. He sighed, as he leaned in close to his book, getting to an interesting part in it.

**Damion, Zach & Kei**

"…Afterwards, I became a senior and I decided to join the show to win the prize money." Damion said, as he just finished his life story.

"That was nice, Damion." Zach complimented.

"Yes, real fascinating." Kei said, with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Thanks guys." Damion said, smiling. It was unknown if he heard the sarcasm in Kei's voice. But if he did, he didn't comment on it. "So, uhh, either of you want to talk now?" he asked. Zach eyed Kei, who eyed him back. Zach sighed and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"I was born in Japan to my mom, who's Hawaiian, and my dad, who's Japanese." Zach explained. "Ever since I've known them, they've been circus entertainers. I don't know the exact age, but when I was really young, we moved to the US and started a circus there. So, for 18 years of my life, I've been entertaining people. But eventually, it started to get a bit tiresome, so I decided to join TDIR to catch a break and try to win the prize that they were offering." Zach said, as he finished his story.

"Cool." Damion complimented. "I didn't know you were in the circus."

"Yeah, it was my parents' idea. It was fun, but I don't plan on being there my whole life."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Damion said. He then looked over at Kei. "So, what about you, dude?"

Kei simply looked over at Zach, and smirked. "I'm sure Zach could tell you about me." He said. "We have quite a history together." Zach scowled at him, and Damion looked between the two of them.

"Wait, you two… know each other?" he asked.

"…Yeah." Zach answered. "We were… in the circus together."

"Wow, seriously?!" Damion exclaimed.

"Oh yes," Kei said. "Zach and I are the best of friends." He said. "Isn't that right, Zachy?"

"Don't call me that." Zach ordered, glowering at Kei, who simply shrugged. Damion failed to notice the two's animosity, as he happily was off in his own world.

**Campfire Pit…**

The camera flashes showing Steve, as he and I group of workers are busy assembling some desks together in a half-circle. Steve then turns toward the camera.

"Well, the campers have gotten to know each other quite a bit." Steve said, with a bored look on his face. "We'll see what they learned about each other and get this challenge underway, when we return." He said, as the camera then faded to black.

***commercials shown***

The camera fades in from black, showing an entire overview of the island. The camera then flashes to the loudspeaker, as it turns on.

"Attention campers," Steve's voice comes on. "It is now time for the challenge to begin. Please report back to the Campfire Ceremony for further instructions." He finished, as the loudspeaker turned off. Obeying him, the campers slowly got on their feet and began walking to where the challenge was supposed to take place.

**Campfire Pit... again…**

The camera flashes to the pit where the desks have all been put in order. Attached to them, is some kind of complex machine that looks like a heart monitor. Steve, Matylda and the campers are all assembled there.

"Welcome campers," Steve said, again with an obvious troll in his voice. "It's time to get this challenge started already, so each of you please take a seat next to your partner in one of the many desks that is provided for you."

"Uhh… Steve, quick question," George called out. "What's with the weird machines on each of the desks?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Just sit down so I can hurry up and explain this." He said, rushing them. Not seeing any other choice, the campers sat down in the desks, as Steve and Matylda walked to the center.

"Now, I know many of you are wondering about the machines next to you," Steve explained. "If you look closely, you'll see that each machine has a hole that is just about big enough for your arm to fit through. Please put one of your arms through the hole." The campers cautiously did as Steve told. Suddenly, each of the campers felt the hole suddenly tighten up, as their arms were now stuck. Also, a metal strap came from behind each of the chairs and strapped to each of the campers' waists preventing them from escaping.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Spencer yelled out, as she tried to free her arm. "What the hell is this?"

"That's part of the challenge," Steve explained, as he was kinda enjoying seeing the campers try to desperately free themselves.

"Those machines are actually made up of several parts from a heart monitor that you would find in a hospital and a lie detector." Matylda explained. "The desks you are all sitting in are connected to a circuit that is under you're your chair."

The camera flashes for a brief second to show a small black electrical box with two lights: a green one and a red one. The camera then flashes back to Matylda.

"When you all sat down, the activated the circuits." Matylda said, as she continued to explain.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Amy yelled.

"Two words: Chris Maclean." Steve answered. The campers understood, though they still weren't happy about it.

"So, here's how this is going to work," Steve said, as he continued his explanation. "Matylda and I are going to ask you all a series of questions about your partner." He then took out a small black remote control from behind him and pressed the single red button that was on it. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, surprising all of the campers.

"W-W-What's happening?!" Kat asked, scared. As if to answer her question, a giant scoreboard appeared behind Matylda and Steve, similar to the ones found at sport events. On the board were simply the names of 'Boys' and 'Girls'. Two giant zeros were underneath them.

"If you answer a question correctly, then your team will gain one point and it will appear on the scoreboard." Matylda explained. She then took out a little gray remote with two buttons on it: a red one and a blue one. She pressed the blue one and everyone looked as the '0' under girls changed to a '1'. She pressed it again it, changing it back into a '0'.

"That's only if you answer a question correctly." Steve said. "The circuits under your chairs that you are all sitting on are active, but they're currently disconnected. But that changes if you answer a question **in**correctly." Steve explained, as he pulled out another remote that was exactly the same as Matylda's. Unlike her, he pushed a red button and a slow beeping sound started.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked. The two interns didn't bother to answer, as the beeping soon got louder and faster. This sent some of the campers into a panic, as they looked around wondering what was going to happen. Soon the beeping stopped, as Steve pushed the button again.

"The beeping you just heard was the circuits under your chair going off," he explained. "If you answer a question incorrectly, the lie detector will connect to the circuits, and… well, let's just say you'll be in for a _shocking _experience." Steve said, as he smiled a bit, as the campers now grew both scared and restless.

***confessional***

Steve: "Chris had better come back soon. I am not appreciating my personality being changed like this for the amusement of the readers."

***end confessional***

"The first team that gets to 12 points will be declared the winners of the challenge. The losers will head for the Campfire Ceremony." Matylda said, finishing up the explanation.

"Well, let's get this started," Steve said, yawning. "Since the boys lost last challenge, I feel it's only fair that they go first." He said, looking at Matylda, who simply shrugged.

"Fine with me." Matylda said. "By the way, I'll be asking the questions for the boys, while Steve will be asking questions for the girls. We're doing this just so there won't be any comments about cheating." She then looked at one of the boys and randomly chose one. "George," she called out, getting his attention. "Which of his siblings is Teddy the closest to?" George blinked and then tried to think.

"Uhm… his older sister, who's two years older than him, and his younger brother, who's one year younger." He answered. He waited for Matylda's response, hoping he didn't get it wrong.

"That's… correct." Matylda said, nodding, as she pressed the blue button on her remote, turning the '0' under the boys' name to '1'. George sighed, thankfully, and dapped Teddy, who smiled at him. The boys cheered as they were one point ahead.

"It is now the girls' turn." Steve said, as he looked over at the girls. "Leilani, what is Kreena's birthplace and hometown?" he asked.

"Morgantown, West Virginia, Steve." Leilani answered. Steve looked as the circuit remained disconnected and nodded at her.

"Correct." He said, as he touched the blue button on his remote, turning the '0' under the girls to a '1'. "And with that, the girls and the boys are tied." Leilani smiled over at Kreena, who happily smiled back.

"Back to the guys again." Matylda said, as she looked over at the boys. "Lyon, name two of Sammy's pet peeves."

"Uhm," Lyon started off, trying to remember several things that really upset Sammy. He then perked up, as he remembered. "He dislikes jerks and playboys. Oh, and pink jelly." Lyon finished, happily.

"That's… incorrect." Matylda said, as she pressed the red button on her remote. Just then, the campers heard the beeping from before again; only this time, the sound was coming straight from under both Lyon and Sammy's chairs. Suddenly, both Lyon and Sammy screamed outloud as the two of them were shocked with a thousand bolts of electricity. The two of them then slumped in their chairs, exhausted. All of the campers looked in shock, as the two boys' hair was now perked up and sticking towards the sky.

"Sammy's pet peeves, Lyon, are people who bite their nails and guys who think girls will get into bed with them, just cause they look good. The things you mentioned were just things he disliked." Matylda explained, as she looked at the two electrocuted boys.

"That was… _electrifying_." Steve said, as he made an obvious pun.

"Hey, you never said _both _partners would be shocked!" Charlotte complained.

"I never said they _wouldn't_ be shocked, now did I?" Steve retorted. "In fact, I never said anyone would be shocked. I just said they'd be in for a shocking experience."

"We kinda got what you meant from the pun, dude." James said, defending Charlotte.

"Well, it should have been kind of obvious when I told you all to sit with your partners." Steve explained. "I gave you all time to know everything about each other. If you can't answer any of the questions, then you both deserve to be punished." Steve said. With that, both Charlotte and James claimed up. "But yes, now you all know; if you get a question incorrect, you get shocked. Simple as that."

The campers gulped as they were even more nervous than before. Some of them looked over at Sammy and Lyon, who were recovering, but still a bit worse for wear.

"Continuing on, since Lyon got his question wrong, the boys don't get a point." Steve said. He then turned towards the girls, trying to decide which one to pick.

"Anna, what kind of music does Evelien like to listen?" Steve asked. "And also, name four music groups she listens to that are in that music genre."

"Well, she listens to electro music," Anna began, but then stopped as she tried to remember some of the bands that Evelien mentioned while talking. "And she listens to: Faithless, BT, Tiesto, and…" she stopped mid-sentence again, as she tried to remember the name of the last band. "It's a German band, and it starts with an 'r'. … Röyksopp, or something?" she asked, confused.

"That is… correct." Steve said, nodding. The girls cheered as the '1' under girls changed to a '2'. Anna sighed and looked at Evelien, who smiled back at her. She then leaned in close for only Anna to hear her.

"Sorry, should have given you some American bands too." Evelien said, apologizing.

"It's cool." Anna said.

"Well, it's once again the guys' turn, once more." Matylda said, as she looked over at them. "Rylan, how many parties has James been too and hosted before he came on the island." Rylan's eyes grew big, as he did not know the answer. He looked over at James, who just shrugged, since even he didn't know the answer.

"Uhh… I don't know. 13?" Rylan answered, giving a random answer.

"Incorrect." Matylda said, as she once again pressed the red button on her remote, which activated the circuit under both Rylan and James's chairs, shocking the both of them. The two screamed outloud as 1000 bolts of lightning entered their bodies. They like Lyon and Sammy, slumped in their seats as their shocks ended. "James has hosted 20 parties and been to about 50 of them." Matylda explained.

"That was an _enlightening _experience." Steve said, as he made another pun, making some of the campers groan. He shrugged and looked over at the girls. "Charlotte, name three of Rachel's favorite animals."

"Did you ever tell me what kind of animals you liked?" Charlotte asked.

"No, because you never gave me a chance too." Rachel said, scowling at her. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said, looking back at Steve. "She likes squirrels, chipmunks and rodents, I guess." Rachel visibly slapped her forehead.

"Wow, that is… wrong." Steve said, as he pushed the red button on his remote, starting the circuit under his both Charlotte and Rachel's chairs, which in turn, shocked both of them. They screamed out loud and both slumped in their chairs. "Rachel likes all animals, but her favorites are: dolphins, foxes and puppies." Steve explained. "Well, since Charlotte missed that, the score stays the same."

"Bummer, and I was getting all _amped_ up." Matylda said, joining Steve in make some puns.

"Ha, nice." He said, chuckling as he fist bumped her.

"Thanks." She said. "Well, it's now the boys' turn again." She said, as she randomly chose one of them. "Javius, what is the name of Terry's pet fox and long has he had her?" Javius looked at Matylda, with a solemn expression, blinking only once. He looked over at Terry, before looking straight out in front of him and closing his eyes.

"Oh great." Terry said to himself, as he hit his face. He mentally and physically prepared himself to get shocked.

"You have 10 seconds to answer," Matylda said. Javius still kept quiet, as he had his eyes closed. "5…4…3…2…"

"His fox's name is Kira and he got her last year as a birthday present from his grandfather." Javius answered, before turning and resting his head on his arms.

"That's… correct." Matylda said, surprised, along with Terry, who was just staring at Javius.

***confessional***

Terry: "Okay, it's obvious there's more to that Javius kid than meets the eye. For example, how in the world did he know I got Kira as a birthday present?!"

***end confessional***

"Well, with that, the boys receive one point, again tying them with the girls." Matylda said, as the '1' under boys changed to a '2'.

"It's now the girls turn again," Steve said. "Brooke, what is the name of Lila's adopted sister and when did they meet?"

"Kale, who's also her best friend. They met in her hometown of Denver, CO, when she was 15. After many an odd adventure, they become like sisters to one another." Brooke answered.

"Correct." Steve said, as the girls' score went up one point, becoming a '3'. Brooke smiled at Lila, who gave her a thumbs-up. "With that, the girls are once again in the lead and only seven more points away from victory."

"Alright then," Matylda said, as she looked at the boys. "Zach, what kind of people does Damion dislike?" she asked. Zach looked over at Damion for a brief second, before closing his eyes and trying to concentrate. He then opened them up, after a brief moment.

"He has an intense dislike for drama kings and people who he consider to be mean." Zach answered.

"Correct." Matylda said, as the boys cheered, once more when their score changed, becoming a '3'.

"Good job, dude." Damion complimented. Zach nodded at him, smiling. Kei rolled his eyes, finding the scene disgusting.

"The teams are tied once more," Steve said, as he looked at the girls. "Spencer, when did Amy get her first detention and what was the reason for it?"

"Simple. She got her first detention when she was 14 and it was for slapping the s*it out of stupid girl who was annoying her." Spencer explained, plainly, earning a few sweat drops from some of the campers.

"While I don't like the way you described it, that is correct." Steve said, as changed the girl's score to a '4', once again putting them in the lead.

"Nice." Amy said, as she and Spencer high-fived each other.

"Next," Matylda said, as she looked over at the boys. "Sammy, what is Lyon's worst quality?" Sammy blinked and looked at Lyon, trying to figure it out. He's only talked to Lyon several times, but he's never really seen anything wrong with him as a person.

"Umm," Sammy began, as he was still feeling a little worse for wear. "He's very talkative?"

"Incorrect." Matylda said, as both Lyon and Sammy were shocked once more. They slumped even more in their chairs, feeling even worse than before. "Lyon's worst quality is that he can be a bit of a drama queen, at times."

"You two are doing very poorly." Steve said, frowning. "Fortunately, I can only think of _am'ple _reasons." He said, as he smiled. Again, the campers groaned, not finding his puns humorous. He simply shrugged, not caring.

"Well, let's continue," he said, looking over at the girls. "Frankie, when did Kat get into drawing/painting and what is her favorite form of artwork?"

"Uhm," Frankie started off, trying to think of what little she remembered from the conversation. "She started painting at 13 and she likes to draw people, I guess."

"Incorrect." Steve said, as he again pressed the red button, shocking Kat and Frankie. Teddy and Sammy looked over at the two, concerned. "Kat started drawing when she was 11." Steve explained. "And she has no favorite artwork. She likes to draw everything." Frankie would have retorted with a smart-aleck comment, but she didn't have the energy.

"That…looked like it _hertz_." Matylda said, making a pun.

"That one didn't really make any sense." Terry said.

"Just for that, you're going next. Matylda said, scowling at him. Terry visibly hit him.

***confessional***

Terry: I really need to learn to keep my foot in my mouth."

***end confessional***

"Terry, name three of the books that Javius likes to read." Terry's eyes grew big and he looked over at Javius, who continued looking away, resting his head on his arms.

"Uhh…" Terry began. "I don't know. Probably Twilight or something?" He stepped back at bit, startled, as Javius looked at him with a fierce glare on his face. "What?!" he yelled.

"Wow, Terry." Matylda said. "That is completely and undeniably wrong." She then pressed the red button and both Javius and Terry felt 1000 bolts enter their body. While Terry was screaming, Javius just closed his eyes in frustration. When the shock ended, Terry fell, face first on his desk, while Javius simply looked at him, his glare turning into a scowl. He then shook his head, annoyed.

"I have to say Terry, that answer of yours was revolting." Steve said, scowling at him. Nobody made notice of the pun he just made. Terry looked up from his desk and gave Steve the 'bird' scowling at him. Steve shrugged and looked over at the girls. "Rachel," She said, calling her name, getting her attention. "What age did Charlotte get into cooking?"

"Uhh…" Rachel began, as she tried to remember. "She started cooking at nine, but got serious when she turned 10."

"Correct." Steve said, as the girls' score changed to '5', putting them in the lead, once more. Rachel sighed, and looked over at Charlotte, smiling. Charlotte looked back at her, and rolled her eyes, looking away. Rachel frowned, and looked the other way.

"Kei," Matylda called out, getting his attention. "What instruments is Zach good at playing?"

"Simple," Kei said, smiling at Zach, who frowned at him. "He can play the violin, the piano and the guitar. He learned how to play them in the order mentioned."

"Correct." Matylda said, as the boys' score then changed to a '5'. Kei bowed his head, and then smiled at Zach, who again frowned at him. Damion failed to notice, happy at the score change.

"Next," Steve said, as he again looked at the girls. "Kreena, what is the name of Kreena's brother who left for the Marines?"

"Jake! He left when she was 15." Kreena answered.

"Correct." Steve said, nodding, as he again changed the girls' score, as it was now a '6'. "The girls are the halfway point." He announced. "Six more points and they win." The girls cheered at this. "There's still a chance for the boys to catch up, though."

"Indeed." Matylda said, as she looked over at the boys again. "James, when Rylan start to play guitar?"

"Uhh…11 or 12?" James asked.

"Which one is it?" Matylda asked. James racked his brain, trying to think, until he decided to choose one."

"12!" James said, confidently.

"Incorrect." Matylda said, as both Rylan and James were shocked again, making them scream out loud. They slumped in their desks, tired out. "He started guitar when he was 13, James." Matylda explained. The boys groaned, as this meant they wouldn't receive a point.

"Well, onto the girls, once again." Steve said, as he looked at them. "Evelien, how many siblings does Anna have and what are their names?"

"Uhh…" Evelien began, sounding like so many others. "She has one. It's her twin brother and his name is Duke." She answered.

"Correct." Steve said, changing the girls' score to a 7, making them cheer. "Only five points and the girls win." He announced. He then looked at the guys. "No offense, but you guys might wanna step it up."

"Whatever, dude." Terry said, still feeling the effects of the shock.

"Anyway," Matylda said, as she looked at the guys. "Teddy, what condition does George have that he's currently trying to break?" Teddy blinked.

"_Condition?"_ Teddy thought. George didn't tell him about any condition. He looked over at George, who shrugged, also with a look of confusion. "I'm… not sure." He said, looking back at Matylda.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked. Teddy sighed and nodded, preparing for what was to come. "Incorrect." Matylda said, as she pressed her big red button, which shocked Teddy and George, making yell out in pain. George patted his screen, as he felt himself burning in some places, while Teddy sighed, and proceeded to dust himself off. "George's condition is that he is a kleptomaniac, Teddy."

"A what?" Damion asked.

"Someone who steals things for reasons other than personal gain or financial gains." Leilani explained.

"You're a thief?!" Damion blurted out, surprised.

"No!" George yelled back. "I just take things when I'm under stress or extreme pressure." He explained. "Sometimes, some of the things I take, I don't even know why I take them. They're just there and I take them."

"That's still a thief, dude." Terry said.

"No, it's not!"

"Anyway, back on topic," Steve said. "Since Teddy didn't get the question right, the points stay the same." He explained, making most of the boys sigh or groan. He then looked to the girls. "Amy, what is Spencer's birthplace?"

"Well, from her British city, it's obvious she's from the London." Amy answered.

"Good." Steve said, scowling. "Now name the city, smart-aleck."

"Steel City in the United Kingdom, brainiac."

"Correct." Steve said, still scowling at Amy, as he changed the girls' score. Amy and Spencer dapped each other, smiling. "Well, the girls now have eight points, meaning four more and its game over for the boys."

"Damion," Matylda called on him. "What is Zach's most infamous circus trick?" Damion blinked and tried to think back to their conversation. He started sweating, as he didn't know. He looked around, discreetly, and looked at Steve, as he was yawning. Sparks went off in Damion's head, as he remembered something. He then instantly perked up.

"It's his sword swallowing trick!" Damion answered, excited. "It makes people kind of queasy, but it's most famous one."

"Correct." Matylda said, as she changed the boys' score to a '6'. Damion sighed and looked as Zach patted him on his shoulder, smiling at him. Damion smiled back, happy that he got the question right.

"Looks like the boys are catching up." Steve said, as he looked over at the girls. "Kat, what day was Frankie was born on?"

"Umm… A-April F-Fools Day?" Kat answered.

"Correct." Steve said, as the girls now had 9 points. Kat sighed, thankfully.

"Well, it seems we did all the boys, so we'll just go back in a circle again." Matylda said. "George, what food is Teddy allergic to and what does it do to him?"

"Uhh…" George said. "He's allergic to oranges. They make his throat swell up, I think." He answered, though he wasn't completely sure.

"Correct." Matylda said, as the boys cheered, as another part point was added to their score, making it a '7'.

"Lila," Steve called on her, since she was the only camper who hadn't gone yet. "What genre of books does Brooke like to read?"

"She likes to read horror, fantasy and… mystery." Lila answered.

"Correct." Steve said. The girls now had 10 points. "Well, it seems like the girls are going to win this one." He said. "Two more points and they win."

"We'll see." Matylda said. "Javius, how many tattoos does Terry have?"

"…" As usual, Javius didn't answer, turning his head the other way.

"Are you going to answer or not, dude?!" Terry asked, getting annoyed at the silent bookworm. Javius didn't answer, keeping his head turned the other way. Terry groaned and slapped his forehead. Matylda was silently counting the seconds on his watch.

"…He has a fox tattoo on his back, an Angel of Death on his right arm and Death on his left arm." Javius answered, again turning away.

"…Correct again." Matylda said, though she was less than surprised this time. Terry on the other hand, was staring at the silent boy, surprised.

***confessional***

Terry: "That guy scares me."

***end confessional***

"Well, the boys now have 8 points; two more and they will have caught up with the girls." Steve explained.

"We can read the scoreboard, dude." James said. Steve ignored him, looking at the girls.

"Leilani, what is Kreena's worst fear?" he asked.

"Avalanches. She's afraid to be buried under the snow." Leilani answered.

"Correct." The girls now had 11 points and were now cheering. The boys groaned, as they knew they were going to lose.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll catch up." James said, trying to reassure everyone.

"You're kidding, right dude?" Terry asked, scowling at him. "We're three points away, and they only need one more point to win."

"Well, in that case," Steve said, overhearing their conversation. "If you get this next question right, then we could add three points, tying you with the girls and go straight to a tiebreaker."

"What?! That's not fair!" Charlotte yelled, upset.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Spencer said, upset. "I mean, what was the whole point of this if you were just gonna do a tiebreaker?!"

Just as Steve was about to respond, he felt his pocket vibrate and took out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he read the text message he just received.

"Who is it?" Matylda asked.

"It's from Chris." Steve answered, not taking his eyes off the message. "He said, 'That sounds like a splendid idea! If the boys get the question right, we will go to a tiebreaker!'" Steve said, reading it. "He said he'd text me back to explain the tiebreaker." The girls groaned and complained, while the boys smiled, as they could see a glimmer of hope coming back to them.

"Rylan," Matylda calling his name out at random. "What is Javius's favorite instrument and when did he learn to play it?"

"Wait, Javius isn't his partner!" Terry yelled. Javius said, nothing, keeping his head down.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's unfair to answer a question about his own partner?" Steve asked. "I mean, this is for a tiebreaker, you know." Terry groaned and scowled at Rylan, warning him not to get the question wrong. Rylan gulped and looked over at Javius, who still kept his head down.

"Uhh…" Rylan began. He scratched his head. He knew next to nothing about Javius. "He likes to play the…piano!" he said, louder than he intended. "And he learned to play when he was…6?" Rylan put his head down and was sweating bullets.

"That is… correct!" Steve said, smiling. The boys looked as their scored changed from an 8 to an 11. The boys cheered, as they know had a chance to win. Rylan sighed, as he felt a huge weight was pulled off of him. His heart was beating wildly, but he was happy.

"Well, since everyone is tied, I think it's time for our tiebreaker." Steve said. The girls groaned, while the boys were looking forward to it. Steve pulled out his cell phone as it vibrated once again. Reading the message, he closed it and looked at all of the campers. Pressing a button on his remote, all of the campers felt the arms and waists free as the desks removed them.

"For the tiebreaker, we will only require one girl and one boy." Steve said. "You may debate among yourselves, which one of you will compete." The girls and the boys looked at each other and got into a huddle, as they debated who would compete. After 30 seconds had passed, the teams had decided.

"We choose… Brooke." Leilani said, as Brooke stepped forward, smiling.

"Alright." Steve said, as he smiled at Brooke, who looked away. He then looked at the guys. "What about you guys?"

"We choose…George." Terry said, as he pushed George forward.

***confessional***

Terry: "We were going to send someone else, but we figured if we do lose, the last thing we need on our team is a thief."

George: "For the last time, I am not a thief! I'm a kleptomaniac! There is a difference!" *He begins breathing heavy and then looks around. He sees a gold pen and takes it with him as he leaves*

***end confessional***

Both Brooke and George stepped forward in the middle of the circle, as all of the campers watched them.

"As you both know, the both of you will be competing in the tie breaker." Steve explained. "This challenge is real simple; it's nothing more a trivia contest."

"That's it?" George asked.

"Yup, but the questions will be based on both me and Matylda." He said, as he pointed between the two of them. "The first of you to get five questions right wins for their team, got it?" Both George and Brooke nodded, though they were both still worried.

"Good. If you know the answer, then you have to hit these." Steve said, as out of the ground, camp to stands with big red buttons on them. "If you hit them, it will glow red. If both of you hit them, then the one who it the fastest will be the one who will get to answer the question." Steve explained. "If you blurt out the answer, then a point will be deducted. I dislike that."

"What if we have 0 points?" George asked.

"Then you'll have negative points." Steve shrugged. George didn't really get it, but didn't bother questioning on it.

"Well, let's get started." Steve said. "What episode was Matylda and I eliminated?" Both George and Brooke hastily hit their buttons, but Brooke managed to hit hers first.

"Episode 13." Brooke answered.

"Correct." Steve said. The girls cheered, as Brooke received one point.

"Next question, what is Matylda's birthplace?" Steve asked. Both of the contestants took their time with this, until Brooke swiftly hit her button.

"Uhh… Detroit, Michigan?" She answered, not entirely sure. She had just heard it come up once in a conversation.

"Correct." Steve said, smiling at her, as he put down another point for her. Brooke sighed, as the girls once again cheered for her. The boys groaned, while George swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Next question," Steve said, getting their attention. "What kind of music do I like to listen to?" George swiftly hit his button and looked at Steve.

"You like: Metallica, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, RHCP, The Beatles and Linkin Park." George answered.

"Correct." Steve said, as he added one point to George's score.

"Next, what instrument do I play?" Both contestants swiftly hit their buttons, but Brooke made it first.

"The bass guitar." She answered. Steve nodded, as another point was added to her score. The girls cheered as Brooke was only two points away from winning.

"Might wanna step it up, dude." Steve told George, who simply nodded. "What is me and Matylda's worst fears?" Like before, both contestants hit their buttons, but George got his first.

"Matylda fears never being able to get on the Internet and you're scared of dogs." George answered.

"I prefer the word, 'cautious'." Steve said. "Regardless, that's one point." The boys cheered again, as George was only one point behind.

"My turn," Matylda said. "What is Steve's pet peeve?"

"Bullying." Brooke answered, as she hit her button.

"Correct." Matylda said. The girls again cheered, though this time it was louder. She was now only one point away. The boys, again, moaned and groaned. George was now sweating.

"Next, and possibly the last question," Matylda said. "What is Steve allergic to?" Neither contestants were in hurry to press the button, as neither one knew the answer. "It's aspirin." She answered, seeing as neither one knew. "Next, what are Steve's hobbies?"

"Playing basketball, reading and playing video games." George answered.

"Correct." Matylda answered. George sighed, as another point was added. One more he and would tie. "What are some of the things that Steve dislikes?" she asked.

"Bullies, snobs, noise and Twilight." George answered.

"Correct." Matylda said. George sighed, and the boys cheered, as they were now tied with the girls. But they were also anxious as this determined victory or defeat.

"This is the last question," Steve said, as he stood beside Matylda. "But don't worry, there's absolutely no pressure." He said. "Of course, if you lose, you'll have to go to the Campfire Ceremony and you'll risk being voted off." He said, making Brooke and George sweat. "But, like I said, no pressure."

"Well, let's get this over with," he said. "What…" Before Steve could finish, he felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. Opening it, he read the mission and his face fell in mock belief. "Really?" he said, talking to himself.

"What is it?" Matylda asked. Steve passed the phone to her and she swiftly read the message. She looked at Steve, as if asking 'Is he serious?' Steve shrugged and they both sighed.

"Well, since this is technically _his_ show, Chris has demanded we make this last question about him." Steve said, as he turned back towards Brooke and George.

"Seriously?" Brooke asked.

"Seriously." Steve answered. "So uh," he said, as he looked at his phone. "What is the one thing Chris cares about more than himself?"

"Money." George answered.

"Nope, but that was close." Steve answered.

"Humiliating people." Brooke answered.

"No." Matylda answered.

"His abs?" George asked.

"Nope." Steve answered.

"His scented bath salts?" Brooke asked.

"No." Matylda answered, again. Both contestants looked at each other and shrugged. None of the campers even knew, and they all hated Chris.

"This really isn't all that hard." Steve said. "It defines Chris in every way possible." Both campers tried to think. What does Chris care about?

"His hair." George answered.

"No, but very close." Steve said. George put his head down again, trying to think.

"His hair gel?" Brooke asked.

"No." Matylda answered. Brooke sighed, and tried to think again. She let her mind wander around to the camp, and suddenly her eyes burst open, as she thought of an answer.

"Chef!" Brooke yelled.

"Correct." Steve answered. The girls cheered, as Brooke had five points and won. "With five points, the girls win the tiebreaker, which means they win the challenge." Steve announced, which only made the girls cheer harder as the hugged and congratulated Brooke. The guys sighed and complained, some of them patting George on the back for trying. "Boys, I'll see you all at the Campfire Ceremony, tonight." Steve said. The girls walked off, still congratulating Brooke. The boys sighed, as they also walked off depressed.

"Well, that was a fun way to spend the afternoon." Matylda said.

"Says you." Steve said. "I'd rather be napping, which is exactly what I'm going to do right now." He said, as he walked off. Matylda shrugged and snapped her fingers, as several men came and started clearing up the campfire pit. She too then walked off, eager to get back to her laptop.

* * *

Hello, my dear readers! I've got to say, it's been a long, long time since I've spoken to you all. College and life has gotten in the way of a lot of things. I don't even know if anyone reads this anymore. I made this thing 3 years ago. Never did I think it would take me three years to get this far. And I'm still not done! Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining. I love this story and what's it turned into. I just didn't realize it would take this long to finish. Oh well. I must reap what I sow.

Anyone, for those and you who are still reading, I thank you. I don't think I have anything witty to say, but any reviews or comments you have would be greatly appreciated. If I do, have anything to say, I'll say it when I post the elimination in a week or so. Anyway, I hope you all had a good Halloween and a great Thanksgiving and Christmas that's coming up! Until next time!

P.S. I thank the creator of Matylda for the idea of having the campers interact with other people. You were right. Having them interact with the same people was getting boring.

P.P.S. In case you're wondering, Steve and Matylda are going to be make regular appearances. As will Chris. Just need to think of a good time to bring him back. LOL


	32. Elimination 13

The clock struck 9:00 P.M., meaning only one thing; it was time for the Campfire Ceremony to begin. Like yesterday, everyone feared of their chances going home. Less than half of the boys were perfectly fine. They rest, however, were still feeling the aftereffects of the challenge today. Their bodies were still a bit paralyzed after the electric shock that had entered their bodies. They were thankful to have gotten the chance to get themselves clean up and changed in to some new clothes. But they were still dead tired and all they wanted was to finish this elimination and get into their beds to get some well-deserved rest.

"Well," James said, "That was some challenge today, huh guys?" It was obvious to everyone that he was just trying to end the awkward silence and make some conversation.

"Yeah, if you say so, dude." Rylan said, as he was still upset.

"'Some challenge'" is right." Lyon said, as he rubbed his shoulders which still ached. "My shoulders will be stiff for a week."

"Oh, boo freaking who." Terry said. "We're all hurting, in case you haven't noticed."

"Not us!" Damion said, as he happily pointed to Zach, Kei and himself, who hadn't been shocked at all in the challenge.

"Good for you," Terry said, scowling.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" Zach asked, getting a bit irritated by Terry's poor attitude.

"What's 'troubling' me?" Terry asked. "What don't you ask me what's wrong, like a normal person?"

"Dude, come on, chill out." Sammy said.

"No, I'm not going to chill out!" Terry yelled, as all of the boys looked at him. "This is complete BS, man! This is our 2nd night in a row here, meaning one of has to leave again!" he complained. "Meanwhile, the girls are two campers ahead of us!" All of the boys looked at each other, as they realized what he was saying was true, if it was a bit rudely.

"He does have a point." Kei said, as everyone now looked at him. "We musn't forget. We are in competition with the girls. This elimination just gives them an even greater advantage over us."

"Well, what can we do?" George asked. He then looked at Terry. "You're basically getting upset about things that you can't control. We lost. Big deal. We just have to pick ourselves up and do better next time." Everyone looked at one another and figured he was right. Terry groaned as he looked away, still upset. After several tense minutes of silence, the boys all looked as Steve walked up.

"Well guys, I have to say, it's a bit shameful to see you guys back here again." He said.

"Dude, don't start, okay?" Terry commanded, still peeved. "Just get on with this, so we can all get back to our rooms and get some sleep."

"Fine, whatever." Steve said, as himself, was a bit exhausted. "You already know the drill. If you get a marshmallow, good. If not, you're out of here." The boys nodded and got themselves mentally prepared.

"First, with no votes… Zach, Kei, Javius, James, Teddy, Damion & Rylan." Steve called, throwing out marshmallows to each one of the boys. Most of them smiled at each other, while Javius and Kei simply ate their marshmallow, keeping their expressions to themselves.

"Now, onto the boys who had votes." Steve announced, making the remaining campers sweat. "First, with one vote… Terry." Terry sighed as he caught his marshmallow and broke it in half, giving half to Kira, while eating the rest.

"Next is… Sammy." Sammy sighed, as he took his marshmallow, and quickly ate it. "Here, we have our last two campers," Steve said, as he looked at both Lyon and George. "Lyon, George. I'm afraid one of you has spent your last day here on Wawanakwa Island." The two looked at each other and nodded at one another, respecting each other. "And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…Lyon." Steve called, as he threw the last to the Hair Stylist.

George sighed, as he knew what this meant. "George, the Dock of Shame awaits." Steve said.

"Yeah, I know." George said, as he got up and headed for the hotel. He returned within 5 minutes, carrying his bags and stuff. "I had a good run here." He said, as he spoke to the guys who were waiting for him by the docks. "I hope you do well. Good luck." He said, as he boarded the boat.

"Yeah, later man." James said, as he waved him goodbye, along with the rest. The boys watched the boat leave and then headed back to their hotels.

"Another good camper is forced to leave the competition." Steve's voice said coming on, doing the overview. "As he stated, he had a pretty good run. But as they said, all good things must come to an end. What will this mean for the Boys' team? Will they be able to make a comeback against the girls? Or will they continue to be shown up? Find out the answers to these and many more next time on Total…Drama…Island…Resort!"

***confessional***

Terry: "It is a shame that George had to leave, but it was either him or someone else. And I thought that we needed a thief on our team." He then leans back in his chair. "But it doesn't matter. He's gone now. What does matter, is that our team find a way to win the next challenge. We can't afford to be losing anymore." He then leans up to the camera a bit. "What worries me is though, is the fact that I received a vote tonight. I guess that means that someone has it out for me. I wouldn't be surprised if it were James or Zach. Or maybe it was George." He leans back, trying to think. "Hmm…"

Javius: *He is silently writing in a notepad. He looks at the camera and shows it the notepad. At the top it says, 'Enemy List' in bold blue handwriting. The most shocking thing, however, is #1 on the list reads 'Terry Morgan'. The camera then mysteriously cuts off*

***end confessional***

* * *

Well, here is the elimination that apparently took me two weeks to put up. I apologize to George's creator. He had a good run and I was happy to have used him. He'll be back when the eliminated campers are shown. I hope you continue reading, though.

As I stated in the last chapter, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, as I can't give an exact date. I'll just have it up, when it's up, I suppose. Until then, I hope you can bare with me. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this elimination. Until next time!


End file.
